El amor no tiene color
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia tras sufrir un fuerte engaño jura vengarse. Ichigo se enamora de ella sin conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Cuando la verdad surja ¿Podrá Ichigo seguir a su lado?¿Podrá Rukia desistir de su venganza?
1. ORIGEN

**¡Hola!, este es un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, después de ver la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de la gran actriz Marga López, pero por falta de tiempo y de inspiración no lo había hecho hasta ahora.**

**Obviamente la historia está inspirada en la película, pero le he cambiado el contexto y varias situaciones, además de que le he agregado varios personajes. **

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO UNO. - ORIGEN.**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Rukongai, un pequeño y muy pintoresco pueblo costero, las casas en su mayoría de dos pisos, tenían tejado rojo y al frente un pequeño jardín. Ese barrio en particular era muy tranquilo, las personas que vivían ahí eran humildes pero muy trabajadoras y respetuosas.

En esa colonia vivía la familia Shihoin formada por Yoruichi de 42 años, quien seguía conservando su belleza, pues su piel morena aun lucia tersa, tenía grandes ojos dorados y un cuerpo muy bien formado, y Rukia su hija de 22 años, quien era dueña de unos hermosos ojos violetas, de cabellera negra y sedosa y de piel blanca. La mamá era enfermera en una pequeña clínica de la colonia, trabajaba duro para poder pagar la carrera de medicina a su hija. Rukia cursaba el último semestre de su carrera, era una chica alegre y estudiosa.

Yoruichi se encontraba durmiendo en su recamara, en esa mañana ella soñaba con una parte de su pasado que hubiera querido no recordar.

_Era una nublada mañana de abril cuando Yoruichi caminaba por las calles de Karakura, estaba por cumplir los 19 años. Ella miraba emocionada los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa buscando alguna que se ajustara a su presupuesto, cuando unos chicos pasaron corriendo sin precaución y la hicieron caer._

—_¡Oigan tengan más cuidado! —gritó enfadada desde el suelo, pero los muchachos ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarla. Ya estaba acostumbrada, la mayoría de los chicos de esa época la hacían menos por ser morena o por ser pobre._

—_¿Estás bien? —escuchó una voz a un costado, ella volteó y se encontró con una mano extendida ofreciéndole ayuda, sin pensarlo la tomó y cuando alzó la vista descubrió a un chico con los ojos más bellos que había visto. —¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar el chico ayudándola a levantarse._

—_Sí. —contestó nerviosa, pero de pronto sintió dolor intenso en uno de sus pies, pues al caer se lo había lastimado, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor._

—_Te llevaré a tu casa. —le dijo el chico sin soltar su mano. —estás lastimada._

—_No es necesario. —dijo ella nerviosa soltando su mano. —Yo puedo sola. —ella intentó apoyar el pie en el piso pero no pudo, le era muy doloroso._

—_De verdad insisto en acompañarte a tu casa. —le dijo el chico. —Me quedaría más tranquilo._

—_Está bien, gracias. —dijo sonriendo, con cualquier otro chico no hubiera aceptado, pero él era especial, la había cautivado de inmediato. — Soy Yoruichi Shihoin, mucho gusto. —dijo con una sonrisa, el chico correspondió el saludo._

—_Yo Soy…_

La alarma del despertador sonó anunciando a la chica morena que ya era hora de levantarse, ella se estiro un poco antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Otra vez soñé contigo. —dijo Yoruichi mirando hacia el suelo de su habitación. —Al parecer después de tanto tiempo no consigo olvidarte.—dijo nostálgica.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se metió a bañar para alejar ese sentimiento de tristeza, años atrás se había prometido no volver a pensar en esa persona, pero en los últimos días lo soñaba recurrentemente.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras Rukia se bañaba. Ya estaba un poco mejor, así que dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hija.

—¡Rukia!, ya está el desayuno. —Gritó Yoruichi desde las escaleras, luego se sentó a la mesa para esperar a su hija. Después de unos minutos Rukia, vestida con unos jeans azules, blusa de tirantes negra, tenis blancos y una bata azul, ya que le tocaba ir de civil, bajó y se sentó a desayunar.

—Rukia, sigo sin entender porque ahora ya no usan bata blanca en la escuela. —le comentó Yoruichi, pues hacia como un año que Rukia dejó de usar la bata blanca característica de la escuela de medicina.

—Ya te dije que son ideas de la directora. —Respondió Rukia a secas después de beber un poco de su jugo de naranja. Yoruichi entendió que ella había dado por finalizado ese tema.

Después de desayunar Yoruichi despidió a su hija recargada en la puerta.

—¡Ah!, Rukia. —la llamó Yoruichi. —se me olvidaba que hoy llegare tarde, me quedare horas extras. —a Rukia no le gustó la idea y lo reflejó con una pequeña mueca en su boca. —Recuerda que vamos a necesitar dinero para tu graduación. —agregó Yoruichi para calmar a su hija.

—¡Gracias mamá! —le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y llena de orgullo por tener una madre tan trabajadora y responsable. —Ya verás que cuando sea una gran doctora ya no tendrás que trabajar. —luego la abrazó y se despidió de ella con la mano.

Yoruichi la veía alejarse, conmovida por lo que le dijo su hija, no podía creer que el canalla aquél no la quisiera como hija, y así su mente se llenó de tristes recuerdos de nuevo…

_Esa tarde Yoruichi esperaba sentada en la banca de un parque, a quien era el amor de su vida, a aquel chico que una tarde de abril el destino le puso en el camino. El día anterior él la había llamado y la citó en ese lugar para hablarle de algo importante, ella estaba contenta pues imaginaba que le iba a pedir que se casaran._

_Cuando alzó la vista pudo distinguir que el chico que esperaba caminaba hacia ella, pero se preocupó al ver su semblante serio y con un destello de enojo, también porque vio que no llego solo, un señor de edad avanzada caminaba detrás de él, se veía muy distinguido y elegante._

—_Yoruichi, tengo que hablar contigo. —dijo el chico muy serio cuando se acercó a ella, su acompañante se quedó unos pasos atrás._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada. —te siento muy raro._

—_Pasa que ya no podemos seguir juntos. —sentenció el joven. La noticia dejo impactada a Yoruichi._

—_Pero si nos amamos. —dijo Yoruichi con voz cortada varios segundos después. _

—_Yo no te amo. —dijo fríamente el chico. —¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como tú? —dijo con desprecio, Yoruichi supo que se refería a su color de piel. —Solo me divertí contigo un rato._

_Yoruichi le propino una fuerte bofetada pues había sentido mucha rabia por sus palabras, él no reacciono de ninguna forma, se limitó a seguir observándola de forma seria, su acompañante tampoco hizo nada._

—_Nunca lo pensé de ti. —dijo Yoruichi entre lágrimas, amaba demasiado a ese hombre y el saber que solo se había burlado de ella le causo una profunda decepción._ _—Te creí sincero cuando me dijiste que me amabas, que no te importaba mi clase social o mi color de piel._

—_Ya ves que no fue así. —dijo fríamente el joven. —Solo te utilice a mi conveniencia y ahora que conseguí lo que quería, ya no me sirves. —Yoruichi lo escuchó con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, pero eso no fue suficiente para conmover al chico, quien dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su coche, dejando a Yoruichi con la mirada agachada y con sus manos sobre su vientre._

—Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido. —dijo Yoruichi nostálgica mirando en dirección por donde se había marchado Rukia, aunque ella ya había desaparecido hace tiempo. Pero de inmediato movió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. —Pero entonces no la tendría a ella y ella es mi mayor felicidad. —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego se terminó de alistar para ir a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba rápidamente por las calles que faltaban para llegar a la escuela, de vez en cuando miraba a los lados o hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la siguieran. La universidad se encontraba a media hora de su casa, pero el autobús la dejaba a tres cuadras, tres cuadras que para ella parecían una eternidad.

—Espero esta vez no encontrármelos. —dijo angustiada agarrando fuertemente el asa de su mochila negra que llevaba en un hombro. De repente sintió que algo golpeaba su espalda, entonces de detuvo en seco y se dio la media vuelta.

—Vaya, vaya, si es la chica sin padre. —dijo una voz burlona, perteneciente a una chica blanca de cabello rubio.

—Michiru. —dijo Rukia. —También Hiroshi y Azumi. —agregó al ver a dos chicos junto a ella, uno de los cuales llevaba un garrote de madera y el otro chico más alto llevaba una piedra.

—Así que no has comprendido que no te queremos ver aquí. —dijo Azumi arrogante, jugando con la piedra que llevaba en la mano.

—Y ustedes no han comprendido que no me importa lo que digan o hagan, no dejare la escuela. —dijo Rukia con voz firme, tratando de ocultar su miedo, pues sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces. Michiru se acercó a ella, seguida por sus compañeros.

—Ya te dijimos que a nosotros no nos gusta la gente como tú, de sangre negra. —dijo Michiru con desprecio en su voz y mirada, a Rukia le dolieron sus palabras, cerro sus puños con fuerza. —Siento pena por ti, eres pobre, despreciada por tu padre e hija de una miserable...

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió Rukia dándole una cachetada a la chica. —De mi di lo que quieras, pero con mi madre no te metas. —dijo furiosa.

—¡Eres una idiota!, ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? —dijo Michiru empujándola y cómo Hiroshi había puesto el pie atrás de Rukia, ella tropezó y cayó de sentón al piso.

—Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros. —dijo Hiroshi y alzo el palo de madera para golpearla, Rukia solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, no se dio cuenta que una mano lo detuvo.

—Tres contra una, no es justo. —dijo el chico que detuvo el palo, Rukia abrió los ojos y pudo ver a alguien de espaldas a ella pero por la luz del sol no logró distinguirlo. —Yo les enseñaré a no meterse con los demás. —dijo el chico y con un hábil movimiento pudo quitarle el palo a Hiroshi y con el golpeó en el estómago a Azumi provocando que se doblara del dolor, Hiroshi le lanzó varios golpes pero fueron bloqueados por su oponente, quien con una patada en el estómago lo mando unos metros hacia atrás. —Ahora es tu turno. —le dijo amenazando con el palo a Michiru.

—¡No me golpee por favor! —suplicó la chica en el piso, llorando de miedo. El chico tiro el palo y se acercó a ella.

—La próxima vez que la molesten los mataré. —dijo tomándola por el cuello de la camisa y alzándola unos centímetros. —¿Has entendido? —le preguntó con voz amenazante, la chica asintió asustada. Luego que la soltó, ella y sus dos amigos se fueron corriendo de ahí.

Rukia seguía en el piso, estaba impactada por lo que acababa de suceder y estaba muy intrigada por ver la cara del chico que la había salvado. Él volteo a verla sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no parecía dulce, más bien era de satisfacción, Rukia sentía que había disfrutado la pelea con esos chicos.

Él llevaba puesto pantalón y zapatos blancos, camisa azul con rayas horizontales blancas, era bien parecido, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus manos grandes y fuertes, pues sentía que brindaban seguridad.

—¿Qué no piensas levantarte de ahí? —preguntó el chico cruzado de brazos mirándola de forma expectante.

—Sí. —dijo levantándose lentamente y sacudiendo su ropas. —Gracias por ayudarme. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Soy Rukia Shihoin. —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

—Rukia ¿Eh? —dijo devolviendo el saludo. —Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. —dijo con orgullo, viéndola a los ojos también. —¿Y por qué te molestaban esos tontos? —preguntó soltándole la mano. Rukia dudó un momento en contestar.

—Porque mi mamá es morena y ellos son unos racistas. —Dijo Rukia quitándose la bata azul y guardándola en la mochila. —siempre me molestan. —dijo resignada, sacando una bata blanca de la mochila, Grimmjow la miró extrañado. —como a veces me echan bolas de lodo me pongo la bata azul y cuando llego a la escuela me la cambio por la blanca. —agregó para explicar el porqué de sus dos batas.

―¡Ah! ―dijo el chico de cabello azul.

—Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. —dijo recordando que tenía examen a la primera hora. —Gracias de nuevo. —se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó corriendo.

—Creo que después de todo fue bueno que llegáramos a este pueblo. —Dijo Grimmjow tocándose la barbilla y viendo como corría aquella pequeña pero bella chica.

Después de ver a Rukia perderse en la lejanía, regreso al barco atracado en el muelle de Rukongai.

—Ya de regreso y con esa sonrisa. — le dijo Nnoitra en cuanto lo vio subir al barco. —Apuesto a que ya tienes una conquista. —dijo riéndose.

—Tal vez. —dijo sonriendo Grimmjow.

Halibel, quien pasaba por ahí y escuchó todo, meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. El comentario de Nnoitra la había puesto de mal humor.

**En la facultad de medicina.**

Ya era la última clase del día, el profesor de Anatomía estaba leyendo un capítulo sobre la columna vertebral.

—Rukia, me puede repetir lo que acabo de decir. —dijo el profesor enérgico, trayendo a Rukia a la realidad.

—Lo.. Lo siento profesor. —dijo nerviosa. —No estaba prestando atención. —Rukia, quien estuvo distraída durante las clases, no dejaba de pensar en el chico de ojos azules que la había salvado, y en esa sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba estar a su lado.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso. —le dijo el profesor arreglándose sus lentes, pero el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase y salvando a Rukia de un buen regaño. —Bien jóvenes, guarden todo y pueden retirarse. —dijo el profesor regresando a su escritorio para guardar sus cosas.

—¿Qué te pasa Rukia? Hoy andas muy distraída. —le preguntó una chica de baja estatura y cabello color chocolate mientras el profesor salía del salón para dirigirse a su siguiente grupo.

—Nada Momo. —dijo Rukia guardando su libreta en la mochila. —Es que no dormí bien. — Rukia no quiso contarle nada a su amiga, una porque no quería que se enterara de que era molestada por aquellos chicos y otra porque se sentía tonta por pensar mucho en un chico al que no volvería a ver. Esa era la última clase para ambas, así que caminaron hacia la salida de la universidad.

—Oye Rukia ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine en la tarde? —Dijo Hinamori alegre. —Mi novio vino a visitarme y quiero presentártelo.

—Lo siento Momo, pero hoy tengo que limpiar la casa. —dijo Rukia. Cuando su mamá se quedaba horas extras, ella tenía el encargo de limpiar la casa y hacer la comida. Pero a Rukia no le pesaba realizar esas actividades, a ella le gustaba ayudar a su mamá en lo que pudiera, era lo menos que se merecía por todo lo que Yoruichi hacía por ella.

—Pues ya ni modo. —dijo Momo resignada, conociendo sobre la situación de Rukia. —Lo conocerás la próxima vez que pueda venir. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Rukia y Momo se despidieron a la salida de la escuela, cada una tomo un rumbo distinto.

Rukia caminaba cabizbaja de regreso a su casa, mentalmente se reprochaba por ser tan infantil e ilusionarse así con un joven al que solo había visto una vez.

—Eres una tonta Rukia. —dijo mientras pateaba una lata que estaba en el piso, al seguirla con la mirada vio que esta chocó con los pies de alguien, al levantar la mirada vio a un chico recargado en una pared y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el piso, por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera alguno de los chicos que la molestaban, pero al acercarse más su corazón se aceleró al ver que era Grimmjow, y algo la impulsó a correr hacia él. Esta era la primera vez que su corazón se emocionaba por un chico después de aquella desilusión.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**De seguro se sorprendieron al saber que Yoruichi es la mamá de Rukia, pero es necesario para la historia. Así como también lo es el encuentro con Grimmjow.**

**Qué por cierto gracias a los fanarts y a los fanfics que he leído, me ha empezado a gustar el GrimmRuki.**

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**Y si pueden dejen un review por favor. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Caroone: **Gracias por leer, pues Ichigo tardara un par de capítulos más, ya que primero deber pasar ciertas cosas entre Grimmjow y Rukia.** Umee-chan: **Gracias, que bueno que te gustó. A mí también al principio me parecía rara esta pareja, pero luego me comenzó a gustar. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO DOS. — GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ.**

Rukia corría hacia su salvador con una sonrisa, mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello azabache y los rayos del sol alcanzaban su piel nívea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó agitada cuando llegó hasta él. Con la esperanza de que fuera ella la razón de su presencia.

—Quise cerciorarme de que no te molestaran otra vez. —dijo sin cambiar de posición pero volteando a verla. Rukia se sonrojó por la respuesta a pesar de que era lo que esperaba. Para Grimmjow no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo, lo cual lo dejó satisfecho.

—Gracias. —dijo nerviosa.

—No me lo agradezcas, mejor invítame un refresco y luego te acompaño a tu casa. —le dijo sonriendo. Él no se andaba por las ramas, ni se le daba el romanticismo. Desde que la vio había quedado cautivado por sus ojos violetas y se había propuesto volver a verla.

Rukia lo invitó a tomar un refresco en la cafetería de la escuela, pues era la más cercana y barata.

—Y dime ¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Rukia moviendo su refresco con el popote, señal de su nerviosismo.

—Trabajo en un barco que acaba de llegar al pueblo. —dijo Grimmjow. —Nos dedicamos al comercio, pero ahora el barco esta en reparación y tardaremos un poco más del mes aquí. —dijo para alegría de Rukia.

—¿Y a donde se dirigen? —preguntó con curiosidad ella.

—A la ciudad de Karakura. —Respondió él. —Ahí es donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con asombro, ella siempre había querido ir de vacaciones a la ciudad, pero lamentablemente el dinero que ganaba su madre o lo que ella ganaba trabajando en vacaciones solo alcanzaba para la comida y para cubrir las necesidades básicas. Además que su mamá siempre estuvo renuente a ir a aquella ciudad.

―Y tú estudias medicina, supongo. ―le comentó el chico.

―Sí. ―dijo alegre. ―estoy en mi último semestre y ya falta poco para que me gradué.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando eso pase? ―preguntó mostrando interés.

―Creo que pondré un consultorio en el pueblo. ―respondió Rukia. — o trabajare en la clínica.

―¿No has pensado en ir a la ciudad de Karakura?, allá tendrás más oportunidades.

―No podría hacerlo, no quiero dejar a mi mamá sola. ―dijo Rukia bebiendo un poco de refresco.

Durante la charla, Grimmjow le comentó que no tenía familia, pues sus padres murieron cuando él era muy chico y no tuvo hermanos, y el tío que lo crió había muerto pocos meses después de que él se embarcara.

Rukia le contó que ella no conocía a su padre, pues había abandonado a su madre cuando estaba embarazada, tampoco sabía su nombre pues Yoruichi no se lo quiso decir cuando niña y ahora a ella ya no le interesaba saberlo. También le platicó de cómo era víctima de los malos tratos y discriminación del grupo de Michiru por ser hija de una persona morena, aunque hubo algo más que prefirió no contar.

Aunque apenas se conocían, había algo entre ellos que les inspiraba confianza. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Grimmjow al notarla tan callada.

—Sí, sí. —contestó nerviosa.

—¿Y qué me respondes? —le pregunto él.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Rukia desorientada.

—De lo que te acabo de preguntar. —Rukia se quedó en las mismas, pues desde hace varios minutos se había perdido en sus ojos azules.

—De que si quieres te acompaño a tu casa. —le dijo desesperado. —Para cerciorarme de que llegues a salvo. —le sonrió.

—Claro, me encantaría. —respondió apenada.

Durante el trayecto caminaron juntos, Rukia estaba tan nerviosa que la mayor parte del camino la paso en silencio y mirando hacia el piso. Estaba extrañada de que ese chico que acababa de conocer provocara en ella tantas emociones. Grimmjow de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas triviales para romper el silencio.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —dijo Rukia cuando llegaron a su casa.

—Fue un placer. —dijo el chico. —disfrute mucho de tu compañía. —agregó haciendo sonrojar a Rukia.

—¡Buenas tardes! —interrumpió Yoruichi con tono serio y tomando por sorpresa a Grimmjow y Rukia, quienes no la sintieron llegar.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó Rukia con sorpresa, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. —pensé que llegarías tarde.

—Solo vine a cambiarme. —dijo Yoruichi mostrando una mancha rosa en su falda blanca. —un niño me ensucio de helado. ¿Y quién es él? —preguntó viendo al acompañante de su hija.

—Él es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. —dijo Rukia. —un amigo.

—Mucho gusto. —dijo él estrechando la mano de Yoruichi.

—Igualmente. —dijo ella. —Los dejo, con permiso. —dijo y entró a la casa.

—Creo que no le agrade a tu mamá. —comentó Grimmjow ante la fría actitud de Yoruichi.

—No es eso. —respondió Rukia. —solo que ella es muy protectora. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Vas a ver que cuando te conozca bien va a ser muy agradable contigo. —Rukia se reprochó por lo que dijo, pues había puesto en evidencia su deseo de querer verlo de nuevo. Grimmjow solo sonrió. Él y Rukia se despidieron y ella entró a la casa.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese chico? —preguntó Yoruichi, quien la esperaba sentada en la sala.

—No tiene mucho. —contestó ella. —recién llegó en un barco. —Rukia prefirió decirle la verdad a su madre, aunque sabía que eso no le iba a gustar.

—Ten cuidado con él, no quiero que salgas lastimada. —le dijo Yoruichi. Pues su instinto de madre le decía que él joven estaba interesado en su hija y que a ella tampoco le era indiferente, pero también le decía que no era de fiar.

—Mamá aunque lo conozco poco, siento que es una buena persona. —dijo Rukia. —Me voy a cambiar. —se acercó a Yoruichi y le dio un beso en la frente. —No te preocupes. —le dijo con una sonrisa, luego subió a su cuarto.

—Lo mismo pensaba de tu padre. —murmuró Yoruichi con tristeza. —Y resultó ser el hombre más miserable que conocí. —de nuevo los recuerdos inundaron a Yoruichi logrando que derramara algunas lágrimas de dolor mezcladas con coraje.

_Ahí estaba ella con el corazón destrozado viendo como el hombre que amaba se alejaba dándole la espalda._

—_Espera. —quiso detenerlo, pues quería hablar con él. Pero el anciano que acompañaba al chico le impidió el paso y él joven siguió caminando. —Espera por favor. —le imploró Yoruichi pero el joven siguió caminando como si nada y subió al coche._

—_No ha entendido que mi hijo ya no quiere nada con usted. —le dijo severamente el papá._

—_Pero tengo algo importante que decirle. —dijo entre lágrimas. —Necesito hablar con él._

—_¿Qué es eso tan importante?_

—_Es que… estoy esperando un hijo suyo. —dijo agarrando su vientre y mirándolo a los ojos. —el hombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente recobro su semblante frio._

—_Se lo comunicare a mi hijo. —le dijo fríamente y se dio la media vuelta para avanzar hacia el coche._

_La noche ya había caído y había comenzado a llover, pero Yoruichi siguió parada en ese punto del parque viendo como el hombre al que se había entregado por amor, se perdía en la lejanía a bordo de aquel coche._

_Al día siguiente recibió la visita de aquel anciano en su casa, llevaba la respuesta de su hijo._

—_¿En dónde está él? —preguntó Yoruichi consternada, pues todavía había guardado la esperanza de que con la noticia de que iba a ser padre, él recapacitaría._

—_No vendrá. —dijo con rudeza el anciano. —No le interesa saber nada de usted ni de ese hijo. —sus palabras hirientes lograron su cometido, a Yoruichi se le formo un nudo en la garganta por el dolor. —Tome. —le dijo el anciano entregándole un sobre amarillo._

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Yoruichi abriendo el sobre._

—_Es una buena cantidad de dinero. —dijo el anciano. —Con el podrá deshacerse de esa criatura. —dijo con tranquilidad, como si en vez de un ser humano se refiriera a algún objeto._

—_¡Lárguese de aquí! —le gritó Yoruichi indignada, el anciano se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la puerta. —Y dígale a su hijo que lo odiare siempre. —le dijo ella por el dolor que la embargaba en ese momento._

Yoruichi se limpió las lágrimas y subió a cambiarse, después se despidió de Rukia quien ya se encontraba haciendo los deberes de la casa, y regresó a su trabajo.

**Mientras tanto en un barco atracado en el puerto.**

—¿Dónde está Grimmjow? —le preguntó Halibel a Yammy, quien se encontraba trapeando el piso del barco.

—No lo sé. —respondió sin dejar de hacer su tarea. Halibel se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué se cree ese tonto? —murmuró enojada. —Que él puede salir como si nada y mientras nosotros hacemos su trabajo. —dijo sin dar tiempo a que Yammy le contestara.

—Dijo que iba a ver a una muchacha. —dijo serio Ulquiorra, quien venía de ver al capitán y llevaba una flor blanca en la mano. —Y creo que ya hizo lo que el capitán le encomendó. —le informó a Halibel.

—Grimmjow. —murmuró con furia, arrugando una hoja de papel que llevaba en las manos. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de los chicos.

—¿Y a esa que le pasa? —preguntó curioso Yammy dejando el trapeador en el cubo. Ulquiorra se alzó de hombros. Francamente no le importaba la vida personal de sus compañeros, excepto si podía afectar el orden en el trabajo. En realidad desde hace años a Ulquiorra ya no le interesaba nada, solo se dedicaba a trabajar en cuerpo y alma, para tratar de olvidar.

—Pues los rumores dicen que ella está enamorada de Grimmjow. —dijo Starrk de repente, saliendo de un bote salvavidas que colgaba de ese lado del barco. —Por eso se enoja cada vez que ve a Grimmjow con alguien. —dijo bostezando.

—No me interesa. —dijo Ulquiorra dirigiéndose a su camarote. Yammy regresó a limpiar el piso y Starrk continuó durmiendo dentro del bote salvavidas.

La mañana siguiente Rukia caminaba como de costumbre hacia la escuela, cuando Michiru y sus amigos le salieron al paso.

—Ayer te libraste de nosotros. —dijo Michiru con los brazos en la cintura.

—Pero hoy no tienes a nadie que te ayude. —Dijo el chico de cabello negro, Hiroshi.

—Hoy nos la vas a pagar. —agregó Azumi, el chico de cabello marrón.

A pesar de las amenazas, Rukia no retrocedió. Ya estaba harta de sus constantes maltratos e insultos, había decidido que ya era hora de enfrentarlos. Los tres comenzaron a acercársele a pasos lentos.

—Ustedes no aprenden. —dijo una voz varonil detrás de Rukia.

—¡Grimmjow! —dijo con asombro al voltear y encontrárselo parado frente a ella.

De inmediato él se colocó frente a Rukia para protegerla de los chicos.

—No te tenemos miedo. —Dijo Hiroshi. —Ayer nos agarraste desprevenidos, pero hoy será diferente. —Hiroshi y Azumi se lanzaron contra Grimmjow. Pero él detuvo con una mano el puñetazo que Hiroshi le lanzó y con la otra, la patada de Azumi, con un fuerte empujón lanzó a Azumi hacia atrás y con esa mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Hiroshi.

Cuando Hiroshi se dobló por el dolor, Grimmjow lo tomó por los hombros y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, luego fue con Azumi y le dio un golpe con el puño en el rostro, provocando que cayera al piso, aprovecho para patearlo varias veces en el abdomen.

—Grimmjow ¡Ya basta! —gritó Rukia asustada. Al oírla gritar Grimmjow se detuvo.

—Te dije que si se volvían a meter con ella, los mataría. —le dijo con furia a Michiru, quien estaba temblando de miedo.

—Lo...lo si…siento, no lo volveremos a hacer. —dijo Michiru con voz temblorosa. Esta vez si iba en serio la promesa.

—Más te vale. —la amenazó Grimmjow. — Vamos. —le indicó a Rukia, ella seguía asustada por lo ocurrido, pero aun así lo siguió.

Ellos caminaron hacia la escuela, dejando atrás a Michiru que intentaba levantar a sus amigos.

—Eso fue realmente aterrador. —dijo Rukia.

—Lo siento por asustarte. —se disculpo él. —Pero tenía que darles su merecido. —sonrió al recordar la adrenalina que sintió al golpearlos. Rukia le sonrió, después de todo solo quería protegerla.

Solo bastaron algunos días para que la amistad de Rukia y Grimmjow creciera más, hasta que se convirtió en noviazgo. A pesar de que él no era una persona romántica, pues casi nunca le decía algo tierno, ella estaba feliz a su lado. Desde que Grimmjow apareció y golpeó a aquellos chicos, ya no la habían vuelto a molestar.

Aunque Rukia deseaba hacer parte a su mamá de su felicidad, decidió esperar un poco más para estar completamente segura de su relación con Grimmjow y de que este no tuviera prejuicios hacia ella. No quería volver a sufrir lo mismo otra vez.

Si bien Yoruichi no le decía nada, ella había notado que Rukia había cambiado un poco, ya llegaba más tarde de clases y aunque ella alegaba que era porque se quedaba a hacer los proyectos finales, su instinto de madre le decía que estaba mintiendo, también había notado que últimamente se arreglaba más que de costumbre. Yoruichi solo deseaba la felicidad de su hija, pero le preocupaba que estuviera saliendo con ese chico de cabello azul que había conocido afuera de su casa, pues había algo en él que no les gustaba.

Grimmjow todos los días acompañaba a Rukia de regreso a casa ya que era el único momento en que la podía ver, además de los fines de semana, pues en las mañanas se dedicaba a realizar las actividades de su trabajo y Rukia, por sus trabajos de final de semestre, las tardes la pasaba ocupada haciendo los proyectos de clase o yendo a sus prácticas.

—Grimmjow ¿Quieres pasar un rato? — preguntó Rukia sonriendo cuando llegaron a su casa. —Hoy por fin tengo la tarde libre.

—Claro. —respondió Grimmjow. — ¿Pero no le molestara a tu mamá? —preguntó preocupado.

—Claro que no, ella sabe que somos amigos. —respondió sonriendo.

Esa tarde Yoruichi llamó para avisarle a Rukia que llegaría más noche porque se quedaría horas extras. Así que Grimmjow y Rukia aprovecharon para ver una película en la sala.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá y comiendo palomitas, al ver una escena cómica Grimmjow comenzó a reír y Rukia que volteó a verlo se quedó absorta contemplando su rostro y lo apetecibles que se veían sus labios. Él aprovechó la distracción de Rukia para robarle un beso, ella le correspondió, rápidamente ese pequeño beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, Grimmjow comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de ella y lentamente la fue recostando en el sillón, ahora acariciaba suavemente sus piernas y poco a poco subía más por ellas, hasta llegar al muslo, pero Rukia lo detuvo con su mano y dejó de besarlo.

—Aun no. —dijo a la par que lo empujaba con sus manos para alejarlo. —no estoy lista. —dijo apenada mientras se sentaba, pensando que quizá lo perdería por eso.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió cálidamente. —yo te esperaré el tiempo necesario. —le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. —No hay prisa.

—Gracias. —le dijo abrazándolo, ya no tenía dudas de que él la quería de verdad.

Ellos terminaron de ver la película y luego Grimmjow regresó a su barco.

—Tengo que cumplir mi promesa. —susurró Rukia mientras veía como se alejaba Grimmjow. Deseando tener la suficiente fuerza para cumplirla, ya que Grimmjow lograba despertar en ella una gran pasión.

Años atrás Yoruichi le había pedido a Rukia que no se entregara a ningún hombre si no estaba segura de su amor, pues no quería que pasara por lo que ella, así que para tranquilidad de su mamá Rukia había prometido esperarse hasta estar casada para entregarse a alguien.

**Mientras tanto en el barco.**

Grimmjow regresaba de la casa de Rukia cuando Halibel le salió al paso.

—Así que ahora tienes una conquista en la ciudad. —le reprochó Halibel.

—Eso no te interesa. —dijo Grimmjow con desdén.

—Claro que me interesa. —le gritó enojada. —Y tú sabes porque. —le dijo al punto del llanto.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Ulquiorra, quien al verlos discutir se acercó.

—Nada. —dijo Halibel. De sobra sabía que si hacia escándalo Ulquiorra lograría que la despidieran del trabajo.

—Eso espero, ya saben que al capitán no le agradan estas escenitas. —dijo Ulquiorra, Grimmjow lo miró con fastidio, odiaba tanto cuando Ulquirra se ponía a darle órdenes. —Halibel regresa a tus actividades. —le ordenó, ella le dirigió una mirada a Grimmjow y luego regresó a la bodega. —Y tú ve con el capitán que quiere hablar contigo. —le indicó al chico de cabello azul. Grimmjow bufó molesto. Ulquirra se retiró del lugar y Grimmjow fue a ver al capitán, esperando que Halibel no fuera un obstáculo para sus planes con Rukia.

Después del incidente en su casa, Grimmjow siguió viendo a Rukia, pero ahora la trataba con más cuidado, quería que olvidara lo tonto que había sido al tratar de ir tan rápido con ella, quería que volviera a confiar en él.

El sábado Rukia aprovechó para salir a pasear al parque con Grimmjow. La mañana estaba fresca y todo parecía ir bien para la feliz pareja, hasta que cerca del puesto de palomitas, se encontraron con alguien, hasta ese momento desconocido para ella.

—Grimmjow. — Halibel interrumpió abruptamente la plática de los enamorados, parándose frente a ellos.

—Halibel ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Grimmjow extrañado, Rukia estaba desconcertada por la repentina aparición de aquella chica morena y muy guapa.

—Así que ella es tu novia. —dijo de forma hostil al ver a Rukia junto a él.

—Así es, ella es Rukia Shihoin y espero que no te metas entre nosotros. —le dijo con firmeza.

—Más vale que te alejes de él. —le advirtió a Rukia. —Por tu bien. —le dijo antes de alejarse de ellos, dejando a Rukia sorprendida.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó Rukia.

—Halibel, una compañera de trabajo. —le dijo Grimmjow viéndola a los ojos. —No la tomes en serio, está enojada porque no le hago caso. —dijo llevándose a la boca un puño de palomitas.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Rukia arqueando una ceja. —¿No hay algo más?

—Te digo la verdad, está celosa de ti. —se defendió el chico de ojos azules. Rukia no desconfió de él, después de todo era bien parecido y no era raro que le gustara a otras mujeres, pero estaba segura que él solo tenía ojos para ella.

Los chicos no le dieron importancia al incidente y siguieron disfrutando del paseo.

—Espero que me hagas caso y te alejes de él, Rukia. —dijo Halibel mientras los observaba a distancia. Luego regresó al barco para pensar en una forma de separar a Rukia de Grimmjow, una que no la comprometiera.

—Creo que es hora de presentarte con mi mamá. —Dijo Rukia mientras paseaba por el parque del brazo de su novio. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas a ese asunto y creía que ya era tiempo de formalizar su relación.

—Muy bien. —contesto él, invitando a Rukia a sentarse en una banca. Eso no sería ningún problema para él. —Rukia, faltan unos días para que te gradúes y para que el barco zarpe. —dijo cuando estaban sentados, su cara se puso seria asustando un poco a Rukia. —¿Qué te parece si te vienes conmigo a Karakura? —dijo viéndola fijamente. —El capitán del barco está dispuesto a casarnos. —agregó al ver la cara de incertidumbre de ella.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nerviosa, no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Qué te cases conmigo y nos vayamos juntos a Karakura. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**Y si pueden dejen un review por favor. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. UN RECUERDO DOLOROSO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Umee-chan: G**racias por leer y comentar. Sí, va algo o muy rápida su relación y habrá que esperar como termina.** Caroone: **Voy a tratar de apegarme un poco más al carácter original de Yoruichi, aunque para la historia se necesita de una madre abnegada.** rukichi-chan: **Lo siento T.T, pero Ichigo saldrá más adelante, ya falta poco. Y lo de Grimmjow y Rukia en el próximo capitulo se sabrá.** Gzn: **gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo te guste**. Yeckie: **muchas gracias por leer, Ichigo saldrá pronto.** Kureimy: **Jejeje, ¿Ichigo y Hinamori?, no lo había pensado, y lo de Byakuya pues no puedo afirmar ni negar nada, tendrás que seguir leyendo XD.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO TRES.- UN RECUERDO DOLOROSO.**

La mañana de sábado estaba fresca, los niños jugaban en el parque mientras sus papás los vigilaban desde una banca, las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente por el viento, los pájaros alegraban con sus hermosos cantos y las nubes blancas con sus múltiples formas adornaban el cielo. Pero Rukia no prestaba atención a nada de esos detalles. Ella estaba perpleja ante la proposición de Grimmjow.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nerviosa, no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Qué te cases conmigo y nos vayamos juntos a Karakura. —le dijo con una sonrisa. De un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un anillo de oro con una piedra azul en forma de estrella. —¿Aceptas? —Rukia tomó un poco de aire.

—Sí. —dijo emocionada hasta las lágrimas mientras Grimmjow le colocaba el anillo en el dedo y la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos.

—Nos casaremos la noche de tu graduación. —le indico él.

—¡Pero eso es en tres días! —exclamó Rukia. —es un muy rápido.

—Es que ese es el día en que zarpa el barco. —le explicó Grimmjow. —Y no sé cuándo regresaremos otra vez.

—No importa. —contestó Rukia. —me iré contigo. ―estaba convencida que era el amor de su vida. Grimmjow sonrió complacido y Rukia se le abrazó fuertemente, él correspondió el abrazo.

—Te amo. —le dijo Rukia conmovida cuando dejaron de abrazarse.

—Yo también te amo. —le dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa, luego sellaron su compromiso con un beso. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, así que causo en Rukia una gran emoción.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo de repente, soltándola. —Ya es tarde y hay trabajo en el barco.

—Está bien. —dijo algo decepcionada, pues quería seguir a su lado.

—Y no te preocupes por nada, ya me hare cargo de todo. —le dijo Grimmjow y después de despedirse de ella, caminó hacia el barco con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Grimmjow se fue pensativo, pues a él también le sorprendió oírse decir "te amo" ya que él no era partidario de expresar sentimientos, y menos de decir cursilerías, como el las llamaba.

Cuando se quedó sola Rukia le habló a Momo para que la acompañara al centro, a elegir su vestido de novia y hacerla participe de su felicidad.

—¡Hola Rukia! —saludó alegremente Hinamori cuando llegó al punto donde se quedaron de ver. —¿Cuál es tu prisa? —preguntó curiosa, pues recordó con que ansias le había llamado su amiga.

—¡Me caso! —Dijo Rukia alegremente mostrándole el anillo en forma de estrella.

—¿Qué? —Hinamori estaba extrañada, como se iba a casar si no le conocía ningún novio. —¿Con quién?

—Con Grimmjow, un chico maravilloso. —le respondió Rukia con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Luego le platicó a Momo sobre cómo lo conoció.

—Rukia, ¿estas segura de casarte con él? —le preguntó Momo. —Apenas tienes un mes de conocerlo.

—Claro que estoy segura, si no lo estuviera no lo hubiera aceptado. —le contestó enojada, no podía creer que su mejor amiga no se alegrara por ella. —Pensé que te alegrarías. —le reprochó.

—Es que me preocupa un poco. —dijo Hinamori. —Pero claro que me da gusto por ti. —le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ella quería mucho a su amiga y aunque le parecía que la boda era muy precipitada, la apoyaría sin dudar.

Rukia y Hinamori buscaron entre las tiendas un vestido para la boda, como la boda iba a hacer en el barco, sería muy sencilla y sin invitados. Por lo que Rukia se compró un vestido blanco con algunas aplicaciones de pedrería en la falda, era de tirantes delgados y no era largo, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, también compró zapatos y aretes que hicieran juego con el vestido.

Los días pasaron y los preparativos para la boda estaban listos, en realidad solo eran los trajes de los novios y que el capitán supiera cuando iba a celebrarse la boda. Pero faltaba algo muy importante, que Yoruichi se enterara que su hija se casaría al día siguiente y es que Rukia no se había atrevido a contárselo, en parte por miedo a que se opusiera y en parte por miedo a lastimar a Yoruichi al decirle que se iría de la ciudad. Pero no podía seguir postergándolo más, así que para esa noche había organizado una pequeña cena en la casa, para presentarle a su mamá a su novio y futuro esposo.

—Rukia ¿Ya terminaste de poner la mesa? —preguntó Yoruichi desde la cocina, sacando la carne del horno. Ella había decidido dejar la nostalgia que la invadió esos días a un lado y volver a ser la misma Yoruichi alegre y divertida de siempre, por eso el tener visitas le agradaba mucho, pues le serviría para distraerse.

—Sí, ya está todo listo. —dijo Rukia observando cómo había quedado su mesa. —Él ya no ha de tardar en llegar. —dijo nerviosa.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre a quién me presentaras esta noche. —dijo Yoruichi sonriendo saliendo de la cocina. Pues Rukia solo le había comentado que le presentaría a alguien, no quiso arriesgarse a que se negara a recibirlo al saber que era Grimmjow. —Ya era hora. —le dijo ella. Una cosa era que no quisiera que fuera madre soltera, pues pensaba en lo que los niños sufrían y otra que quisiera que se quedara soltera para siempre.

Rukia solo se rió, esperaba que siguiera pensando igual cuando viera de quien se trataba.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Al abrir la puerta, Rukia sonrió al ver a Grimmjow que llevaba dos orquídeas dentro de una cajita de cristal y una botella de vino.

—Te ves bien. —le dijo él sonriendo y entregándole los regalos. Automáticamente Rukia se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en el vestido morado, de un solo tirante, que llevaba puesto.

—Gracias. —le sonrió ella tomando los regalos. — Están hermosas, no te hubieras molestado. —le dijo mientras caminaban a la sala. Estaba muy contenta por las flores.

—No son tan bellas comparadas contigo. —le dijo Grimmjow haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Siéntate. —le dijo cuando llegaron a la sala, luego puso los regalos en la mesa.

Yoruichi al verlo se quedó sorprendida, era el chico que sabía era amigo de Rukia y del que desconfiaba sin saber porque.

—Buenas noches señora. —saludó Grimmjow poniéndose de pie al verla entrar a la sala.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Yoruichi y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Mamá, tenemos que decirte algo. —dijo Rukia sin rodeos. Yoruichi se imaginó lo peor, Rukia estaba embarazada. —Grimmjow y yo somos novios desde hace tiempo. —dijo temerosa. Grimmjow tomó su mano para darle valor.

—¡Ah! —suspiro Yoruichi, al menos no iba a ser abuela. No es que le disgustara la idea, pero no quería que su historia de madre soltera se repitiera. —No me des estos sustos Rukia. —le dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo, pero no tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo antes. —le comentó Yoruichi. —¿Pensaste que te lo iba a correr a escobazos o qué?

— Es que no sabía cómo decírtelo. —argumentó Rukia apenada, pues nunca le había ocultado nada a su mamá.

—Bueno está bien. No importa. Vamos a cenar. —dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa. Ya no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su relación, pues bien sabía que cuando se les prohibía algo a los jóvenes más se encaprichaban con ello.

—Mamá... —Rukia estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicarle a su mamá que se iba a casar. —Yo sirvo. —dijo al final. La verdad podía esperar una hora más.

Mientras Rukia servía la cena. Yoruichi escudriñaba a Grimmjow, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de aquel chico que le sonreía misteriosamente. Quería saber si en verdad amaba a Rukia sin importarle el color de piel de su madre y sin importarle que no tuviera un padre. Al observarlo se dio cuenta de que era atractivo.

—Ya veo porque te fijaste en él, Rukia. —dijo Yoruichi. —Tienes buen gusto. —le guiño un ojo.

—Mamá. —dijo apenada, pero en el fondo alegre, pues la veía más contenta.

Grimmjow se sentía incómodo por ser observado por su futura suegra. "Futura suegra", una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se repitió esas palabras. Era cierto que casi o no había hablado con ella, pero le caía bien por saber que era una buena madre, amorosa y protectora, así como la que una vez tuvo. Todavía añoraba aquellas cenas en familia de cuando era pequeño. Casi por un momento estuvo por arrepentirse de lo que iba a ser, del daño que le causaría a aquella mujer. Pero su deseo por Rukia era más fuerte que todo, así que apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Al día siguiente se casaría con ella.

—("Casarme ¿Eh?") —pensaba Grimmjow mientras miraba a un punto fijo.

—Grimmjow ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rukia al notar su mirada perdida.

—Ah, sí. —dijo reaccionando. —Solo estaba acordándome de la última vez que cene en familia. —dijo Grimmjow. Yoruichi observó sinceridad en el chico. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, a lo mejor solo tenía que darle tiempo. Eso era lo que Yoruichi ignoraba, que ya no había tiempo.

La cena trascurrió amena y tranquila. Grimmjow les narró sus aventuras en el barco y todo lo bello que había podido ver en el mar. Yoruichi hizo el intento y platicó muy bien con él. Rukia se llenó de alegría por ver que los dos seres que más quería se estuvieran llevando bien.

Pero no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable, la hora de confesarle a Yoruichi sus planes había llegado.

—Rukia, creo que hay otra cosa que debes decirle a tu mamá. —dijo Grimmjow al terminar el postre. Yoruichi los miró intrigada.

—Mamá, es que Grimmjow y yo nos vamos a casar. —soltó de repente. Se sintió aliviada cuando terminó, ahora faltaba ver la reacción de su mamá que los miraba fijamente.

Yoruichi quedo en shock con la noticia, apenas había procesado que eran novios y ahora salían con que se iban a casar. Tomo aire, su primer instinto fue querer arrojarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano a ese chico, pero se contuvo.

—¿No creen que es muy pronto? —preguntó poniéndose de pie. —A penas se conocen.

—Mamá, lo que importa es que nos amamos. —le contesto ella.

—¿Y cuándo planean casarse? —preguntó con miedo.

—Mañana. —respondió Rukia casi en un susurró.

—¡Qué!, ¿Pero están locos? —Yoruichi sintió que le faltaba el aire. —Es muy pronto. —dijo volviéndose a sentar, pues sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

—Es que me voy mañana y no quiero irme sin ella. —dijo Grimmjow.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó consternada Yoruichi. Seguramente había escuchado mal, pues creía entender que Rukia se iría con él.

—Después de la graduación, nos casaremos en el barco y me iré con él. —dijo Rukia acercándose a su mamá. —Pero te prometo que cuando este instalada mandaré por ti. —dijo Rukia. Ella sabía cuánto la amaba Yoruichi y que ella representaba lo único que tenía en el mundo.

Yoruichi cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba pensando que hacer. El que se casara y se fuera no era lo importante, desde hace años sabía que ese día llegaría, porque los hijos estaban hechos para eso, para volar con sus propias alas. El muchacho era el problema, ahora desconfiaba más de él.

—Rukia, tenemos que hablar a solas. —dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie. —Así que por favor vete. —le dijo a Grimmjow.

—Pero señora yo…

—Vete por favor. —le dijo en tono autoritario. Rukia le hizo una seña y él comprendió que lo mejor era que se marchara.

—Te veo mañana. —le dijo a Rukia y salió de la casa.

—Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te portas así con él? —le reprochó Rukia de frente a ella.

—¿Qué no entiendes Rukia?, él no es de fiar. —le dijo Yoruichi. —Es muy repentino el que se quiera casar contigo y además en el barco. —le dijo seria.

—Estás equivocada, él me quiere, me lo ha demostrado. —dijo Rukia.

—Ah sí, ¿cómo?¿Con palabras de amor? —pregunto enojada por la poca cordura de su hija.

—Me lo demostró con sus acciones. —le dijo ella. —A pesar de que no me acosté con él, siguió conmigo y me pidió matrimonio. —le gritó a su mamá. A Yoruichi entonces se le cruzó otra idea por la mente.

—Rukia, no te das cuenta que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo. —le dijo ella. Rukia le dio una mirada de desagrado a su madre. No era posible que tuviera tan horrendos pensamientos.

—Mamá, yo sé que has sufrido mucho, pero no todos los hombres son iguales, no todos son como mi papá. —le dijo Rukia. —Y Grimmjow es especial y me quiere ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—Es que no quiero que sufras otra vez. —dijo Yoruichi. —No quiero que te pase lo mismo que con Ashido.

Rukia se vio envuelta en aquel doloroso recuerdo y las lágrimas se le escaparon.

_Fue en una primavera cuando conoció a Ashido, un chico alto de cabello caoba, él recién se había mudado a la ciudad y se incorporó al grupo de Rukia, siendo uno de los alumnos más aplicados y guapos del salón. Enseguida se hizo amigo de Rukia y no paso mucho para hacerse novios. Ella lo quiso mucho y él también, hasta que conoció a su madre. A partir de ese día Ashido se mostraba distante con ella hasta que llego el día que terminó su relación._

―_¿Pero porque quieres que terminemos? ―le preguntó Rukia en el parque donde se habían citado._

―_Porque ya no puedo seguir contigo. ―le dijo serio. ―No después de conocer a tu madre._

―_¿Qué?_

―_Yo soy de una familia con clase, ¿Qué crees que dirían de mi si saben que me relaciono con alguien impuro como tú? ―le dijo arrogante. Rukia no se dio cuenta que el chico al que amaba tenía muchos prejuicios._

―_¿Es por el color de piel de mi mamá?―preguntó Rukia indignada y al mismo tiempo dolida por su rechazo. ―Pero porque no puedes aceptar que nos amamos y el color de piel no importa. ―le dijo e intentó abrazarlo._

―_¡No me toques! ―le gritó Ashido empujándola. ―No vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco. ―le gritó, humillándola delante de sus amigos._ ―_Yo no puedo amar a alguien de raza negra como tú. _―le dijo con desprecio._ Rukia solo se limitó a llorar desconsolada. ―solo de recordar tus besos y el contacto de tu piel me da nauseas. ―le dijo con rudeza._

―_¡Eres un idiota! ―le gritó Rukia y después de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, salió corriendo hacia su casa._

_Eran tan fuertes los prejuicios de Ashido que terminó por mudarse de ciudad. Desde ese día Rukia sufrió el acoso del grupo de Michiru en venganza por alejar a uno de sus mejores amigos y tal vez porque muy en el fondo se sentía culpable, ella no se defendía. Aunque Rukia sufrió mucho, salió adelante por el apoyo de su amiga Momo y sobre todo de su mamá. Y no se dejó vencer, siguió con su vida, feliz como al principio._

—Grimmjow no es Ashido. —dijo Rukia limpiándose las lágrimas, despejando ese doloroso recuerdo de su mente. — así que espero que comprendas y aceptes mi decisión de casarme con él. —dijo Rukia. Ella estaba decidida, pues sabía que Grimmjow era su felicidad.

—¿Estas segura que a él no le importan tus orígenes? —le preguntó Yoruichi.

—Sí, estoy muy segura, de lo contrario no te lo hubiera presentado. —dijo Rukia con firmeza. Yoruichi suspiro resignada.

—Sera como quieras. —le dijo Yoruichi sonriéndole y luego la abrazó fuertemente. No estaba de acuerdo con esa boda, pero comprendía que Rukia merecía ser feliz. Solo rogaba al cielo que su corazón de madre se equivocara y que Grimmjow fuera el hombre correcto para ella.

Al día siguiente Rukia se graduó con honores, ese día lucia radiante, no solo porque se convertía en doctora, sino porque pronto seria la señora de Jaegerjaquez y eso la hacía muy feliz. Después de la ceremonia de clausura se llevó a cabo una pequeña recepción en un salón de la ciudad. Ahí los compañeros pudieron disfrutar de su último día juntos. Grimmjow también había ido a la fiesta y aunque Yoruichi no dejaba de mirarlo con reproche, la relación entre ellos había sido lo más cortes posible.

Rukia y Hinamori se despidieron efusivamente, eran amigas desde jardín de niños y se querían mucho, eran como hermanas. Rukia le recomendó que se cuidara y se alimentara bien, pues a veces Momo se sentía muy débil y se lo achacaban a tanto desvelo y ayunos a causa de la escuela.

Por la noche Rukia y su madre se despedían en su casa, pues la boda se celebraría después de que el barco zarpara y Yoruichi no podía asistir.

—Cuídate mucho Rukia. —le dijo Yoruichi mientras la abrazaba.

—También tú. Te extrañare mucho. —dijo con tristeza. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su madre. —Pero cuando encuentre un buen empleo vendré por ti. —le dijo ella cuando se separaron. —Te lo prometo. ―Yoruichi le sonrió amorosamente.

—Te quiero dar esto. —dijo Yoruichi sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un sobre amarillo y una cajita negra.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asombrada cuando vio que el sobre amarillo contenía algo de dinero.

—Ese dinero era para ti. —dijo Yoruichi. —me lo dio alguien hace mucho tiempo y creo que te será de mucha ayuda. —le dijo ella, después de todo el dinero era para Rukia. No le vio el caso decirle que su padre se lo había dado para deshacerse de ella, no quería provocarle un odio innecesario.

Rukia lo aceptó contenta, sabía que el dinero le iba a ser de mucha utilidad mientras encontraba empleo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó al abrir la caja y ver que contenía un collar de oro con un dije de un gato negro, con dos pequeños diamantes formando sus ojos. Atrás tenía la leyenda "para Yoruichi"

—Eso me lo dio tu padre. —dijo Yoruichi. —No quise tirarlo porque pensé que sería útil alguna vez. ―le dijo.

—No entiendo porque me lo das ahora. —dijo Rukia.

—Porque tu padre está en Karakura. —dijo para sorpresa de Rukia. —así que con esto podrás presentarte ante él y demostrar que eres su hija, pues eso lo mando a hacer para mí. —le explico Yoruichi. —Tu padre se llama…

—No me interesa. —interrumpió Rukia. —No tengo más padre que tú. —le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Si de niña nunca necesite de él, ahora menos.

—Está bien, pero consérvalo de todos modos. —dijo Yoruichi sonriendo, orgullosa de su hija.

Después de abrazarse nuevamente y de guardar sus regalos en la maleta. Rukia caminó hacia el muelle, específicamente hacia el barco "Las noches", donde se encontraba su gran amor. Donde comenzaría una nueva vida, una vida llena de amor. Al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

En el barco Grimmjow aguardaba impaciente la llegada de Rukia. Junto a él estaban las figuras de otros dos hombres.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —pregunto un hombre alto de cabello rosa y gafas.

—Por supuesto capitán Szayel. —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. — ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de casarnos?

—Claro que no. —dijo riendo.

—Ya quiero ver a la novia. —dijo un hombre delgado y de cabello negro largo. —Me imaginó que deber ser guapa como para que te estés tomando todas estas molestias.

—No comas ansias Nnoitra, ya llegara. —dijo Grimmjow recargado en el barandal. —Y sí, ella lo vale.

A lo lejos otras tres personas los observaban.

—Míralos, ahí están como lobos esperando a su presa. —le dijo Halibel a Starrk.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —le preguntó él al ver su conducta.

—Porque necesito impedir esta ridícula boda. —dijo enojada. —Tendré que acudir a Ulquiorra, él tal vez pueda ayudarme.

—Pero él no está. —dijo Yammy. —Se adelantó a la ciudad para preparar todo para la llegada del barco, se fue con Aizen y Gin. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Halibel puso cara de fastidio, no se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle.

—Mira, ya llegó. —dijo Starrk viendo hacia donde se encontraba Grimmjow recibiendo a Rukia. —Y es muy bonita.

—Pero no sabe lo que se le espera. —dijo Halibel. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no dejaría que Grimmjow y Rukia se casaran, tenía que alejar a Rukia de él, de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. EL JURAMENTO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Caroone: gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí te dejo la continuación, espero te guste. Gzn: **Bueno en este capítulo se revela el porqué de lo apresurado de la boda por parte de Grimmjow.** Furuya-kun: **gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo. **Mony:** gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia. **rukichi-chan: **gracias por comentar, en este capítulo Rukia descubre las intenciones de Grimmjow, pero tal vez sea muy tarde. **Kureimy: **Lo pensé muy bien y no, no me gusta Hinamori con Ichigo, así que descuida. Lo del padre de Rukia se sabrá más adelante (mucho más adelante). Y lo de Halibel se verá en este capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO. — EL JURAMENTO.**

La luna iluminaba con su brillo la oscura noche y la fresca brisa del mar revoloteaba los negros cabellos de Rukia mientras subía al barco. Iba nerviosa, con el corazón acelerado, pero llena de dicha.

—Bienvenida. —sonrió Grimmjow dándole la mano para ayudarla a subir al barco. —Ellos son el capitán Szayel Aporro y Nnoitra. —dijo presentando a sus compañeros.

—Es un placer. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

—El placer es de nosotros. —dijo Szayel intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices con Nnoitra.

—Te llevaré al camarote para que te prepares. —dijo Grimmjow tomando la maleta de Rukia y miró de reojo a sus amigos, los cuales dejaron de reír. —La boda se celebrará en cuanto estés lista. —le dijo a Rukia.

Rukia siguió a Grimmjow hasta un pequeño camarote en la parte baja del barco. Pudo sentir levemente como el barco comenzó a moverse, señal de que ya habían zarpado. El camarote tenía una litera individual, una mesa con dos sillas y un pequeño buró de dos cajones, en la pared había un pequeño espejo cuadrado. Había dos maletas acomodadas en una esquina.

―Comparto la habitación con ese imbécil de Ulquiorra. — dijo Grimmjow, al ver que Rukia había centrado su atención en las maletas. —Pero por suerte hoy no estará aquí, así que tendremos el cuarto para nosotros solos. —dijo él, Rukia se ruborizó ante el comentario, pero afortunadamente para ella Grimmjow no lo notó pues estaba volteado acomodando su equipaje en un rincón. Él salió del camarote para que pudiera alistarse.

Rukia se cambió el vestido que llevaba puesto por el de boda y se estaba peinando cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Halibel? —preguntó con asombró al ver a la chica morena parada frente a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella ante la falta de cortesía de Rukia.

—Sí, pasa. —dijo Rukia, no ocultando que su presencia no le era grata.

—Seré directa contigo. —dijo Halibel. —Vine a advertirte que no te cases con Grimmjow.

—¿Qué no me case con él? —preguntó enojada, como se atrevía esa chica a decirle con quien se debería o no casar. —Escúchame muy bien, porque solo lo repetiré una vez. —le dijo seria. —No me importa lo que tú creas o sientas por Grimmjow, me voy a casar con él. ―le dijo con firmeza. Él era el hombre de su vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por ella.

―Entiende que no puedo permitirlo. ―dijo Halibel desesperada. Rukia la desafío con la mirada.—Él no es lo que crees. —dijo ella. Pero Rukia seguía mirándola duramente. —Aléjate de él, por favor. —su suplica causó sorpresa en Rukia. —él solo…

—No quiero escuchar tus mentiras. —le dijo Rukia. —Grimmjow ya me ha contado sobre ti, y sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz. —Rukia estaba dispuesta a defender su relación con Grimmjow y de eso se dio cuanta Halibel.

—Sera como quieras entonces. —Dijo Halibel. —No digas que no te lo advertí. —dicho esto ella salió del camarote, pero al subir las escaleras se topó con Grimmjow.

—Así que no entendiste que no te acercaras a Rukia. —le dijo Grimmjow acorralándola contra la pared tomándola del cuello.

—Suéltame. —le dijo Halibel luchando inútilmente por soltarse. —Te dije una vez que no dejaré que te cases con ella.

—Y yo te advertí que no te metieras conmigo, tú ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. —la amenazó él. Al recordar el pasado, Halibel no pudo evitar llorar.

—Por favor no lo hagas. —suplicó Halibel desecha. —No lo hagas. —Grimmjow la soltó y ella cayó al suelo.

—Hoy me casaré con Rukia, aunque no te guste y más vale que no la vuelvas a molestar. —Sentenció Grimmjow y se fue hacia su camarote. Halibel se limpió las lágrimas y fue con Starrk, todavía tenía que intentar algo, aunque temía que para entonces sería inútil.

Grimmjow llevó a Rukia a un pequeño salón del barco, ahí ya los esperaban Nnoitra, Yammy (que fue obligado a ir) y Szayel ataviado con el traje de capitán. Rukia caminaba de la mano de Grimmjow, quien llevaba un pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Aunque ella siempre había soñada tener una linda boda, en una iglesia y con su mamá y amigos presentes, estaba feliz de estar junto al hombre que amaba.

La ceremonia comenzó y Szayel haciendo uso de su autoridad los declaró marido y mujer.

—Ya puedes besar a la novia. —dijo el chico de cabello rosa muy alegre.

Grimmjow así lo hizo, la besó apasionadamente, por fin conseguía lo que tanto había deseado. Rukia estaba muy contenta, por fin era la esposa de Grimmjow, de ese chico que le había traído la felicidad.

Después de la ceremonia brindaron con vino y comieron algunos bocadillos que Grimmjow mandó a hacer.

―Siento que la boda sea así de sencilla, pero te prometo que lo compensare. ―le dijo Grimmjow a Rukia, quienes estaban afuera viendo la inmensidad del mar.

―Yo estoy bien, si tú estás conmigo. ―dijo Rukia. No creía que pudiera ser tan cursi, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada. ―Solo que se me hace raro que no tengas más amigos. ―le dijo por los pocos invitados a la boda. Grimmjow se talló la nuca.

―En el barco no somos muchos y algunos se adelantaron para preparar algunas cosas para nuestra llegada. ―le respondió él. ―Y por lo que respecta a Starrk y Lilynette, ellos son amigos de Halibel y estarían incomodos al venir. ―Rukia cambio su expresión al recordar a Halibel, le preocupaban sus palabras.

―Cuando hablé con Halibel, me dio la impresión de que de verdad sufría al imaginarnos casados. ―dijo Rukia. ―y yo…

―Sshh, no hablemos de eso ahora. ―dijo Grmmjow acariciándole el cabello que se movía al compás de la brisa. ―Me encanta tu cabello, tiene un aroma irresistible. ―dijo con voz seductora mientras acercaba el cabello de Rukia a su nariz. Rukia se sonrojó. Luego se quedaron contemplando un rato el bello paisaje que tenían enfrente, las pequeñas luces blancas de la ciudad que dejaban, la tranquilidad del mar y el reflejo de las estrellas y la luna en este.

Ya para media noche, cuando estaban muy lejos del Rukongai, Grimmjow y ella se encontraban en su camarote, preparándose para disfrutar de su noche de bodas.

Estaban de pie junto a la cama besándose apasionadamente, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron y Grimmjow fue por un par de copas de vino que había sobre el buró. Le dio la suya a Rukia y después de hacer un brindis, la tomaron lentamente, él no la dejaba de contemplar, era tan bella, y ahora era toda suya.

Después de beber las copas, Grimmjow las dejó en la mesa y continuó besando a Rukia lentamente, quería disfrutar su sabor, su frescura, su aroma, su piel. Despacio le quitó el vestido y la recostó sobre la cama, donde comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, ese cabello le encantaba y Rukia lo sabía. Luego comenzó a besarla, mientras Rukia le acariciaba la espalda con ansiedad.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Grimmjow se despertó, se movió con cuidado para no despertar a Rukia quien yacía junto a él. Recargando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, se volteó de costado y se quedó contemplando a la chica que estaba con él. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la escotilla e iluminaban su rostro.

Después de varios minutos en los que la veía mientras jugaba con su cabello, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, luego se vistió con unos jean azules, playera negra y tenis azules y salió del camarote.

Cuando Rukia se despertó, el sol ya iluminaba por completo el cuarto. Se volteó de lado esperando encontrase con el cuerpo de su esposo, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba, se sentó en la cama y lo buscó en el pequeño camarote, se entristeció un poco al ver que se encontraba sola, pero cambio de ánimos al pensar que había ido por el desayuno y no había querido molestarla. Se quedó sentada abrazando una almohada. Se acarició un mechón de su cabello mientras sonreía alegremente.

―Por fin soy tu esposa. ―dijo sonriente mientras veía el anillo de estrella en su mano. Su mente comenzó a divagar y se sonrojó al recordar las caricias de Grimmjow la noche anterior, por fin lo que tanto anhelaba había pasado, por fin se había entregado a su ahora esposo. Pero se extrañó que sus recuerdos estuvieran borrosos. ―Por más que intentó no logró recordar gran cosa. ―dijo suspirando y recostándose sobre sus piernas. ―Pero aun así soy tan feliz. ―dijo sonriendo.

Después se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente para esperar a que Grimmjow regresara. Se asomó por la escotilla y vio que seguían en el mar. Esperaba que no faltara mucho para llegar a Karakura. Dieron las siete de la mañana cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

―Buenos días. ―dijo un hombre alto de ojos y cabellos castaños, él llevaba gafas y tenía un aspecto amable. Atrás de él estaba Halibel.

―Buenos días. ―contestó Rukia preocupada por ver a Halibel ahí.

―Me gustaría hablar con usted, ¿podemos pasar? ―Preguntó en tono cordial el hombre.

―Si claro. ―dijo ella, no muy convencida, pues desconocía las intenciones de Halibel.

Rukia y el hombre se sentaron en las sillas, Halibel permaneció de pie detrás de él. Fue en ese momento que Rukia notó que el hombre llevaba un uniforme blanco, exactamente igual al que llevaba el capitán del barco.

―Soy Aizen Sosuke. ―se presentó. ―El capitán de este barco. ―dijo dejando desconcertada a Rukia.

―¿Usted el capitán? Eso es imposible. ―contestó Rukia angustiada. ―Yo vi al capitán ayer y…

―Lo siento mucho. ―interrumpió Aizen. ―pero el que vio ayer solo era un marinero usurpando mi puesto, que por supuesto ya tuvo su castigo.

―Eso no puede ser. ―gritó desesperada poniéndose de pie. ―Eso significaría que... ―las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, no podía o más bien no quería terminar la frase.

―La boda fue una farsa. ―completó Aizen sereno. Halibel miraba con pena como el rostro de Rukia se llenó de tristeza y angustia. ―Halibel me llamó y contó todo, por eso me apresure a regresar. ―dijo calmado.

―No, eso no es verdad. ―dijo Rukia desesperada. ―Grimmjow, ¿Dónde está Grimmjow? ―preguntó alterada. Él tenía que explicarle las cosas, de seguro esa era una treta de Halibel.

―Él se fue. ―dijo Halibel. ―abandonó el barco muy temprano. ―dijo con pena. Rukia no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

―Él no me pudo haber dejado, ustedes mienten. ―dijo Rukia. ―¿Qué le han hecho? ―preguntó angustiada.

―No le mentimos. ―dijo Aizen sereno. ―Lo siento, pero Grimmjow se ha ido dejándola aquí.

― Eso no es cierto, no es cierto. ―gritaba angustiada y salió corriendo del camarote, ellos la siguieron. ―¡Grimmjow, Grimmjow¡ ―gritó desesperada cuando llegó a la cubierta, lo buscó con la mirada pero él no estaba. ―¿Dónde está Grimmjow? ―le preguntó a Starrk que se encontraba junto al mástil. ―Dime. ―le dijo mientras lo agarraba bruscamente de la ropa. Starrk solo la veía conmovido por su sufrimiento.

― ¿No has entendido que él no está? ―preguntó con dureza un chico de cabellera negra y ojos verdes. ―En la mañana tomó uno de los botes. ―le dijo serio.

Rukia sintió que el corazón se le rompió en pedazos, las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

―Él no me pudo hacer esto, él no. ―decía desesperada mientras agarraba su anillo en forma de estrella y mecía su cuerpo de atrás para adelante repetidamente. ―él no, él no…―repetía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

La gente que la observaba no podía más que conmoverse por aquel suceso, hasta Ulquiorra que se caracterizaba por ser insensible, prefirió irse a la cabina del capitán, pues aquella escena le producía una sensación incomoda.

―Tranquila Rukia, tranquila. ―dijo Halibel acercándose a ella y abrazándola la ayudó a levantarse. ―Vamos adentro. ―le dijo, Rukia no se resistió. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado.

― Grimmjow se aprovechó de que no estabas para hacer de las suyas. ―le dijo a Aizen un hombre de cabello plateado, su mano derecha, que veía detenidamente como Halibel y Rukia bajaban al camarote.

―Sí, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado. ―contestó él y se encaminó a su oficina.

―¿Pero no vas a ir a hablar con ella? ―le preguntó intrigado.

―No, es mejor que hable a solas con Halibel. ―dijo Aizen sin detenerse. Gin sonrió.

Halibel ayudó a Rukia a sentarse en la cama, ella seguía muy mal, no dejaba de llorar. Era comprensible, pues había sido traicionada por el hombre que amaba… otra vez.

―Rukia, de verdad siento mucho lo que te pasó. ―le dijo Halibel, sentándose frente a ella. Rukia la volteó a ver.

―¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? —le preguntó con enojo, al fin se había salido con la suya.

―No me mal intérpretes, yo quise evitar esto. ―le dijo ella. ―Yo conozco a Grimmjow desde hace tiempo y se cómo es. ―Rukia dejo de llorar un poco para prestarle atención. ―él lo único que busca es acostarse con cuanta mujer se le ponga en frente. ―dijo con tristeza. ―siempre las engaña prometiéndoles la luna y las estrellas y cuando consigue su objetivo las deja. ―contó Halibel. Rukia se sintió peor, al final su mamá tenía razón y solo había jugado con ella, pero todavía su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Si en ese momento él hubiera entrado diciendo que todo era mentira, ella gustosa se hubiera arrojado a sus brazos.

―¿Y tú porque querías ayudarme si ni me conoces? ―preguntó Rukia. Halibel tomó aire, le costaba trabajo hablar de ese evento.

―Porque por culpa de Grimmjow dos queridas amigas sufrieron mucho y me prometí que evitaría que más chicas pasaran lo que ellas. ―dijo Halibel llorando, pues recordar le resultaba doloroso. Rukia vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, así que dejó de desconfiar de ella y comenzó a aceptar la idea de que Grimmjow no era tan bueno como pensaba. ― Una de ellas se llamaba Mila Rose. ―Rukia tuvo curiosidad de porque la mencionaba en pasado, pero prefirió que Halibel le contara todo. ―Cuando conoció a Grimmjow se enamoró a primera vista y como era su costumbre Grimmjow jugó con ella. Pero Mila Rose quedó muy deprimida por su abandono y aunque intenté por todos los medios ayudarla, no puede. ―Halibel llegó a un punto donde la voz se le quebró, guardó silencio un minuto y después de recuperar la compostura siguió hablando. ―yo me quedaba con ella para cuidarla, pero un día que regresaba de comprar algunas cosas, la encontré sin vida en su cuarto, era tanto su dolor por haber sido engañada por Grimmjow que prefirió tomarse unas pastillas y quitarse la vida. Es por eso que le prometí a ella que no dejaría que él volviera a lastimar a ninguna chica y por eso me embarque con él. ―dijo ella, más tranquila. ―He podido ayudar a algunas chicas pero contigo fue diferente, desde el principio él me amenazó con regresar a ver a otra de mis amigas si me interponía entre ustedes, así que aunque quise ayudarte, el temor de perder a otra amiga me tenía atada. ―dijo con culpa. —Mi otra amiga aún no se repone de la depresión que le causo el engaño de Grimmjow y sé que verlo la pondría muy mal.

―No es tu culpa. ―dijo ella. ―No te hubiera creído de todos modos. Yo lo amo profundamente y siempre lo hubiera preferido a él.

Rukia en ese momento comprendía perfectamente a la amiga de Halibel, en esos instantes también quería morirse, olvidarse de él, dejar de sufrir; pero ella tenía a su mamá, ella le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, por ella tenía que reponerse de este duro golpe. Ella era su ejemplo a seguir, ya que también paso por algo similar y nunca se rindió.

―Pero aun no puedo creer que Grimmjow sea así, que se haya atrevido a simular nuestra boda. ―dijo abatida.

―Eso es algo que no entiendo. ―dijo Halibel. ―tú eres la primera chica a la que le hace esto, él siempre lograba persuadir a las chicas para tener relaciones, además contigo duró más tiempo.

―Solo significa que fui su juguete preferido, que disfrutaba ilusionarme. ―dijo Rukia, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. ― Si no te molesta, quisiera estar sola. ―le dijo a Halibel. ―No te preocupes que no haré nada estúpido, no se lo merece. ―agregó al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Halibel. Ella la dejó sola, temerosa de que cometiera alguna locura.

Rukia se arrodilló en el piso del camarote y siguió llorando amargamente por un rato, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, tenía que dejar fluir toda la tristeza y dolor que tenía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma, que no sentía tanta desolación y dolor, era un dolor tan grande que sentía que le oprimía el pecho dificultándole respirar.

Pero conforme lloraba, a su mente llegaban los momentos que vivió con él, las promesas que le hizo, sus palabras de amor, que no eran más que mentiras y falsas ilusiones. También recordó las palabras de Ashido.

―("Yo no puedo amar a alguien de raza negra como tú")―esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, de pronto la tristeza que sentía se fue convirtiendo en coraje y frustración. A su memoria también llegó el recuerdo de cuando su mamá le platicó que su padre las había abandonado, también por su color de piel. ―Tú también me dejaste por mi origen. ―dijo Rukia quitándose las manos de la cara. ―por ser hija de alguien de piel oscura. ―pronto las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, y el corazón de Rukia que antes albergaba tristeza, ahora se llenaba de un profundo odio. Se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza. ― Los tres me abandonaron por no ser de raza blanca. ―dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al espejo. Sí, esa debía ser la razón, pensó, Grimmjow al final había resultado ser como su padre y Ashido.

Rukia estaba desecha, los tres hombre más importantes de su vida la habían abandonado, y entonces la cegó el odio. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por los hombres, ahora ella los haría sufrir.

―Mi piel es blanca. ―dijo tallándose los brazos. ―Y no soy fea. ―dijo agarrándose la cara. ―Así que va haber un hombre que se enamore de mí y entonces me vengaré, con él me cobraré lo que otros me han hecho. ―dijo viéndose fijamente en el espejo, mientas se quitaba su anillo. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado.― Lo juró. ―dijo con amargura, con el anillo en la mano, desde ahora ese era su símbolo, el recuerdo de su juramento.

Fue hacia su maleta y sacó de la cajita negra el collar que le dio su madre, le quitó el dije y lo volvió a guardar.

El anillo lo puso en el collar de oro y se lo colgó al cuello. Luego tomó unas tijeras que estaban sobre la mesa y regresó al espejo. Recordó las caricias de Grimmjow sobre su cabello.

―No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. ―dijo Rukia tomando la punta de un mechón de cabello y comenzó a cortarse el cabello con furia, desde ahora dejaría de ser la tonta Rukia que creía en los hombres, la confiada, la que era fácil de burlar; a partir de hoy sería otra, seria ella quien jugaría y se burlaría de ellos. Jamás se volvería a enamorar de alguien, jamás entregaría su corazón de nuevo.

En ese momento el barco tocó puerto, pronto comenzaría la nueva vida de Rukia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**-Como Rukia ha sido lastimada anteriormente pues asoció que Grimmjow la dejó también por su origen, aunque esto no es cierto.**

**-En capítulos posteriores se verá que paso con Grimmjow realmente y que pasó en la noche de bodas.**

**-Por fin Ichigo ya sale en el próximo capítulo, pero no lo va a tener nada fácil con Rukia. **

**Es que casi siempre en los fics es Rukia quien se enamora primero y la que sufre más por causa de Ichigo, así que ahora decidí que sea al revés.**

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. CAMINOS CRUZADOS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Gzn: **Sí, ha sufrido bastante y todavía le falta más. Gracias por seguir leyendo.** Caroone: **gracias, por fin aparece Ichigo en este capítulo (aunque sea un poco). **Senna-chan: **Gracias por comentar, lo de Grimmjow se sabrá más adelante. **Kureimy: **Jejeje, pues pan de Dios no va a hacer, pero tampoco malo. Mejor no sigo porque no quiero dar spoilers. Yo también quiero que regrese Grimm para que le de celos a Ichi, pero conociendo a Tite ese es un sueño guajiro.** Mony: **Muchas gracias por comentar y leer.** AlejandraSegovia: **Gracias, me alegra verte/leerte en esta historia. Espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO CINCO.- CAMINOS CRUZADOS.**

Aunque el capitán Aizen le ofreció regresarla al Rukongai, Rukia declinó la oferta, prefirió quedarse en Karakura y labrarse un futuro. Además no podría regresar con Yoruichi sin antes haber cumplido su venganza. Tenía que hacerle pagar a alguien por el daño que les habían hecho tanto a ella como a su madre, no importándole a que costo.

―¿Segura que estarás bien sola? ―le preguntó Halibel a Rukia ya afuera del barco. Tenía temor por ella. Desde que salió de su camarote la había visto rara.

―Sí, no te preocupes. ―le dijo ella. ―Desde ahora ya no volveré a sufrir por Grimmjow. ―dijo con determinación. ―Él ha quedado en el pasado.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ―dijo Halibel, pero seguía preocupada. Si bien era cierto que ya no lloraba, Rukia había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacer nada más, así que Rukia y Halibel se despidieron.

―Esto es lo mejor. ―dijo la morena metiendo una mano en unos de sus bolsillos. ―Estarás bien sin él. ―dijo arrugando una hoja de papel mientras veía alejarse a Rukia.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra entró a su camarote con una pequeña flor blanca, vio las copas y la botella sobre la mesa y le vino a la memoria un recuerdo de cuando fue feliz.

—_Te amo. —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa._ ―_y ahora estoy segura que seremos felices._

_Él no entendía porque lo amaba si eran tan diferentes, ella era más joven, alegre, risueña y soñadora. Él era algo frio y no se le daba bien el romanticismo, sin embargo gracias a ella algo dentro de él había cambiado y ahora por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos._

―_Yo también te amo. ―le dijo Ulquiorra, y luego los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso._

Ulquiorra se sentó en la orilla de la litera de abajo y abrió el segundo cajón del buró, con cuidado sacó una caja cuadrada gris, poniéndose de pie la colocó sobre el buró.

—Te extraño. —dijo mientras colocaba la flor blanca sobre la urna. Luego comenzó a acariciar la caja metálica, pensando en lo injusta que era la vida, pues Grimmjow había desperdiciado la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de una mujer que lo amaba, mientras a él la vida le había arrebatado esa oportunidad.

La joven de ojos violetas caminaba por primera vez por las calles de Karakura, veía sorprendida los edificios altos, las casas con fachadas modernas y elegantes, los grandes parques que había en la ciudad que eran casi lo triple del parque de su pueblo.

Mientras caminaba también observaba a las personas que pasaban apresuradamente junto a ella, y no podía evitar pensar que quizá alguno de esos hombres mayores podría ser su padre.

―Olvídate de esa tontería. ―se dijo Rukia, odiándose a sí misma por recordar a ese mal hombre, al que ni siquiera podía llamar padre. ―Ahora lo importante es buscar donde quedarme. ―se recordó.

Después de caminar por algunas horas y de preguntar a varias personas sobre algún cuarto que rentaran, llegó a una pequeña casa café, era de una sola planta, tenía una terraza mediana en la que había varias macetas con plantas. La barda era de material y en la reja había un letrero que anunciaba que se rentaba un cuarto.

A Rukia le gustó el lugar, así que tocó el timbre y espero a que alguien saliera a recibirla.

La puerta de madera se abrió y por ella salió una joven de cabello largo color naranja, de ojos grises y muy desarrollada para su edad. Vestía con pantalones grises y una playera rosa muy entallada.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Rukia cuando la chica le abrió la reja. ―Vengo por lo del anuncio. ―dijo señalando el letrero.

―¡Ah! Pasa. ―exclamó alegre la chica de grandes atributos. ―El cuarto no es muy grande, pero es muy confortable. ―dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban al interior de la casa. ―y la casa cuenta con todos los servicios. ―le dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en un sillón. Rukia se extrañó de la excesiva confianza de la chica para invitarla a entrar sin siquiera saber su nombre.

En lo que la muchacha fue a la cocina a preparar café Rukia observó que, sobre una repisa de la pared, había cuatro portarretratos plateados todos tenían la foto de un niño, desde bebé hasta uno de más o menos cuatro años.

—Aquí está el café. —le dijo Orihime poniendo las tazas sobre la mesita de centro.

—Gracias. —dijo Rukia tomando una taza. —¿Es tu hijo? —le preguntó viendo hacia las fotos. Ella necesitaba tranquilidad pues le gustaba estudiar, así que un niño era un impedimento para que se quedara ahí.

—¡Ah no! —dijo Orihime acercándose a la repisa. —Es mi sobrino Kaoru. —dijo ella viendo con dulzura uno de los retratos. Eso tranquilizó a Rukia, pues no iba a haber un chiquillo corriendo por la casa y distrayéndola.

Luego se pusieron de acuerdo en el monto de la renta y los términos del contrato y Rukia aceptó quedarse ahí.

―Bienvenida entonces. ―le dijo la chica de cabellera naranja extendiéndole la mano. ―Soy Orihime Inue, mucho gusto. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Soy Rukia... Rukia Shirayuki. ―dijo estrechándole la mano, para cumplir su venganza tenía que dejar atrás lo que la relacionara con Yoruichi, así que comenzó por cambiarse el apellido. ― El gusto es mío. ―le dijo devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Pero Inue, que era tan perceptiva, se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa reflejaba tristeza. ―("Lo siento mamá") ―pensó Rukia.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Inue y lo contestó. Rukia miró hacia el librero de la sala para intentar no escuchar la conversación.

―Sí, diga.―contestó Inue. ―Pues si tengo algo de tiempo. ―dijo Inue mirando su reloj. ―Puedo ir a tu casa, pero ya sabes que el servicio especial tiene un costo extra. ―dijo ella sonriendo. A Rukia le dio curiosidad por saber en que trabajaba. ―Está bien, entonces estaré ahí en treinta minutos. ―Dijo Orihime y colgó el teléfono.

Rukia se volteó para verla de nuevo.

―Discúlpame, pero mi trabajo nunca termina, a todas horas requieren mis servicios. ―dijo sonriente. ―Te mostraré tu cuarto. ―le dijo y la guió hasta el final del corredor, ahí abrió la puerta de color blanco y entraron al cuarto.

―Qué bonito. ―dijo Rukia al ver que tenía una cama individual con una sobrecama verde y con dibujo de conejos, había también un ropero, un tocador con su silla y un escritorio en una esquina del cuarto. Las paredes eran de color verde claro.

―Qué bueno que te gustó, si quieres puedes hacerle cambios. ―dijo Inue. ―Bueno te dejo, me voy a apurar o sino llegaré tarde a trabajar. Por cierto quizá llegue de noche, así que con confianza puedes tomar del refrigerador lo que gustes. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―dijo Rukia. ―Imagino que tu trabajo es muy pesado.

―Pero a pesar de ser extenuante, me encanta. ―respondió alegre Inue. ―Me divierto mucho y hago felices a las personas. Me gusta ver la cara de satisfacción que ponen cuando termino.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó Rukia, que ya se empezaba a imaginar a lo que se dedicaba. Aunque le parecía muy joven e inocente para aquello. ―¿Pero no eres muy joven? ―le preguntó, pues aparentaba tener la misma edad de ella, veintidós años.

―Aunque parezco joven, ya soy toda una experta. ―dijo Inue con satisfacción. ―Aprendí a hacerlo desde joven por necesidad. —dijo con un poco de tristeza. — Y por eso ahora me doy el lujo de cobrar más, porque mis clientes quedan muy satisfechos con mi trabajo.

―¡Ah! ― Rukia ya no sabía que más preguntarle. Además a ella no le importaba mucho a lo que se dedicara Orihime, si a ella le gustaba esa vida fácil, pues era su problema.

―Aunque. ―dijo Inue poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla. ―A veces me cansó mucho porque hay clientes que quieren que vaya a sus casas y tengo que andar de un lado a otro. Pero no me quejo pues tengo mucho trabajo.

―Pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde. ―le recordó Rukia quien ya no quería seguir con ese tema.

―Ah sí. ―dijo Inue y estaba a punto de salir cuando se fijó detenidamente en Rukia. ―Creo que a ti te hacen falta mis servicios. ―le dijo Inue acercándosele. Rukia se puso nerviosa.

―No..yo no necesito nada. ―dijo Rukia retrocediendo un poco. Ella no le hacía a eso.

―Claro que sí. ―insistió Inue con una sonrisa. ―Te hace mucha falta y por el dinero no te preocupes, después me pagas.

―De verdad no quiero. ―dijo Rukia seria.

―¿Tanto miedo le tienes a un corte de cabello? ―preguntó Orihime extrañada.

―¿Eh?

―Es que necesitas un corte. ―dijo agarrando su cabello. ―Lo traes muy disparejo. Al rato que regrese te lo compongo. ―Rukia suspiro aliviada.

―Inue, entonces ¿Tú eres estilista? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Claro, y soy la mejor. ¿Qué pensabas? ―dijo ignorando la idea errónea de Rukia.

―No, nada. ―dijo Rukia apenada por haber pensado mal.

Inue le dio una sonrisa y luego se fue a su cuarto para terminarse de arreglar. Antes de salir de la casa tomo la foto de su sobrino y le dio un beso.

Rukia aprovechó para bañarse, pues en el barco no había querido hacerlo. Abrió el grifo y su piel reaccionó ante lo frio del agua, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a la temperatura.

Mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello mojado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su memoria, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar las caricias de Grimmjow. Ella comenzó a tallar con fuerza su piel, quería borrar sus caricias y besos, que antes le dieron placer y ahora sentía que le quemaban.

Se sintió tan humillada, ella se había entregado por amor pero él solo la había utilizado cruelmente. Se imaginó a Grimmjow burlándose y fanfarroneando con sus amigos de ella, de lo fácil que había sido engañarla. Una mezcla de dolor y rabia se apoderaron de Rukia, pero no se dejó doblegar por el dolor y no lloró.

―Grimmjow, eres un maldito. ―gritó mientras le pegaba con sus dos palmas abiertas a la pared y el agua seguía cayendo por su cuerpo.

Después del baño, Rukia fue a deshacer sus maletas, al terminar de sacar toda su ropa y acomodarla en el ropero, vio que en el fondo de la maleta quedaban dos retratos.

Con cuidado tomó el de marco dorado y acarició la foto en la que aparecía con Yoruichi abrazadas y sonriendo.

―Perdóname mamá. ―dijo triste. ―Pero si quiero cumplir mi venganza nadie debe saber que eres mi madre. ―dijo mientras abrazaba el retrato y una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. ―Adiós. ―dijo caminando hacia el ropero, luego envolvió el retrato en una camisa negra y la guardó en lo más recóndito de él.

Luego fue a sacar el otro retrato.

―Grimmjow. ―dijo suspirando mientras contemplaba la foto con marco plateado que se habían tomado juntos en el parque. Ellos aparecían con una gran sonrisa. De pronto y sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, ella se había prometido no llorar más por él, pero al parecer a su corazón no le gustaba cumplir lo que prometía. ―¡Nooo! ―gritó al fin arrojando el retrato al piso, quebrándose el vidrio. ―Él no merece mis lágrimas. ―dijo enojada pasando sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Se sentía tan estúpida al seguir llorando por él, el hombre que solo jugó con sus sentimientos.

Después de calmarse, recogió los pedazos de vidrio y el marco y los echó al bote de basura que estaba junto al escritorio. Tomó la foto de Grimmjow y la partió a la mitad.

―Te odio Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. ―Dijo con enojo mientras volvía a hacerle otro corte. ―Te odio con toda mi alma. ―dijo arrojando los pedazos de foto a la basura.

Luego se vio al espejo y comprendió porque Inue le había dicho que necesitaba de sus servicios, en su desesperación se había cortado el cabello pero le habían quedado unos mechones más largos que otros y todo desordenado, se volvió a sentir tonta por haber salido así a la calle. Lo único que hizo fue pasarse el cepillo por el cabello para alisarlo, esperaría a Inue para ver si ella podía arreglárselo un poco.

Como estaba muy cansada, se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida agarrando entre su mano el anillo con forma de estrella, para recordar su objetivo. Pero no tuvo un sueño reparador, pues entre sueños recordaba todos sus momentos tristes, cuando Ashido la dejó, la falsa boda con Grimmjow, cuando le dijeron que la abandonó. Ante todos estos recuerdos solo se movía incomoda, sin soltar el anillo.

―Grimmjow…―murmuró mientras una pequeña lagrima se derramaba sobre su mejilla.

Cuando Rukia despertó Orihime ya había llegado, luego de platicar un rato en la sala sobre el trabajo de Orihime y sobre su deseo de encontrar pronto un trabajo en la ciudad, Orihime se puso a cortarle el cabello, se lo emparejó sobre los hombros y le dejo su mechón en la cara.

―Ya está. ―dijo Inue alegre. ―has quedado muy bella.

Rukia se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de lo bien que Inue le había dejado el cabello.

―Gracias Inue. ―le dijo sin sonreír.

―Te ves madura. ―dijo ella. ―pero te verías mejor si sonrieras. ―le dijo. ―¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan triste?

―Tal vez algún día te lo contaré. ―le dijo Rukia. ―pero ahora no puedo.

―No te preocupes, solo quiero que sepas que desde ahora cuentas conmigo. ―dijo Orihime con una cálida sonrisa. Tal vez algún día ella le podría contar su historia también.

Al día siguiente Rukia fue a buscar trabajo en los hospitales cercanos, pero ninguno la aceptaba por no tener experiencia como médico. Una semana después, ya con las esperanzas muy bajas, entró a un pequeño hospital llamado Gotei Trece. Este era uno de los pocos hospitales privados que ofrecían sus servicios a la gente de escasos recursos. Según había escuchado Rukia de algunos trabajadores los dueños eran muy buena gente y a veces hasta regalaban las consultas y tratamientos, por eso el hospital tenia algunas deficiencias en cuanto a infraestructura o médicos especialistas. Solo contaba con tres pisos, en el primero estaban los consultorios, la recepción y el archivo, en el segundo los cuartos para los internos y los laboratorios y en el tercero estaba las oficinas principales, una sala para juntas médicas y dos cuartos de médicos.

Rukia se las arregló para poder hablar con dos de los dueños del hospital, Jushiro Ukitake y Shunsui kyoraku. Además de ser dueño, Ukitake fungía como director del hospital.

―Buenas tardes. ― saludó a los dos doctores que se encontraban en la oficina, el de cabello blanco estaba sentado tras el escritorio y el señor de cabello oscuro y rizado estaba parado en la ventana.

―Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En qué podemos ayudarla? ―preguntó amablemente Ukitake.

―Quisiera pedir una oportunidad para trabajar como médico en el hospital. ―dijo ella. ―acabo de egresar de la facultad pero me siento muy capaz y responsable. ―dijo dándole sus documentos. Él los recibió y los revisó, se sorprendió de sus buenas calificaciones. También le pareció que su apellido ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no se acordaba de dónde.

―Me gustaría contratarla, porque nos hace falta personal. ―dijo él. ―Pero lamentablemente no tenemos la solvencia económica necesaria. ―le dijo con pena. A Rukia se le notaba claramente lo triste y angustiada que estaba por no conseguir el trabajo. Kyoraku veía la escena en silencio, esperando que su amigo no se ablandara de nuevo.

―Ni modo, seguiré buscando. ―dijo ella decepcionada.

―¿De verdad necesitas mucho el trabajo? ―preguntó Ukitake preocupado, pues no le gustaba ver tristes a las personas y menos a una jovencita tan linda. Kyoraku suspiró, pues presentía lo que iba a suceder.

―Sí. ―respondió ella abatida. ―Tuve que dejar mi pueblo por necesidad y ahora me encuentro sin dinero. ―le comentó. ―Pero tampoco puedo regresar.

Rukia le contó un poco sobre su historia, claro que omitiendo lo de cierto chico de cabello azul. No tanto porque sintiera confianza con aquel hombre, más bien pensando que tal vez podría lograr algo. Ukitake estaba muy conmovido por lo mucho que habían sufrido ella y su madre.

―Discúlpeme por quitarle su tiempo. ―dijo Rukia y se paró del sillón de cuero negro. ―y gracias de todas formas.

―Espera. ―la llamó Ukitake cuando se dio la vuelta. ―Si no te importa ganar un sueldo básico, puedes quedarte como médico general. ―sonrió él.

―Sí, gracias. ―contesto ella. Necesitaba mucho el trabajo, pues el dinero que le regalo su mamá no le duraría para siempre.

―Voy a llamar a personal. ―dijo Kyoraku resignado y abriendo una puerta de madera entró a otra oficina.

―Pero tengo que pedirle un favor. ―le dijo ella cuando estuvieron solos. ―por cuestiones que no puedo mencionar nadie debe saber que mi apellido es Shihoin. Por eso quisiera que cuando menos para el personal y en mi gafete apareciera como Rukia Shirayuki. ―le pidió con temor de que no aceptara. Pero no quería que alguien pudiera reconocerla, ya que en esa ciudad había vivido y trabajado su madre y podrían relacionarlas por el apellido. Ukitake arqueó una ceja y se le quedo viendo serio.

―Esta bien. ―sonrió alegre. Él se había formado una trágica historia de Rukia huyendo de un novio golpeador y pensaba que quería esconderse de él y que por eso no podía regresar a su pueblo.

Después de acordar que ella comenzaría al día siguiente, se despidieron y ella salió de la oficina. Inmediatamente fue a tramitar su cambio de apellido.

Ya habían pasado quince días desde que Rukia comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, era médico general y tenía el turno de la mañana. Y aunque al principio no tenía muchas consultas pues la gente no confiaba mucho en ella, ahora ya le iba muy bien y eso la mantenía de mejor ánimo. En el hospital casi no hablaba con nadie, solo con su enfermera Kiyone, la que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alabando al doctor Ukitake y por la que se enteró de casi toda la vida de él, y con la encargada del archivo, Soi Fong, que aunque algo enojona a veces, era buena gente. La paga no era muy buena, pero al menos con ella podía solventar sus gastos básicos.

Con la que mejor se llevaba era con Orihime, que gracias a su alegría y bondad, logró que se hicieran buenas amigas, pero aun así todavía no le había contado su pasado. En estos días se concentró en el trabajo y ya no pensaba en Grimmjow, al menos conscientemente, porque todavía en sueños a veces lo hacía.

Esa hermosa mañana Rukia decidió que antes de ir al hospital, tomaría un poco de aire fresco, así que después de despertarse a las seis de la mañana, se vistió cómodamente y salió a caminar rumbo a una playa cercana, le tomó veinte minutos llegar.

Ahí caminó descalza sobre la arena, disfrutando de la brisa marina, luego fue al mar y camino otros minutos metida en el agua, le gustaba esa sensación tan fresca y relajante de las olas chocando en sus pies. Ya comenzaba a aclararse la mañana y las gaviotas revoloteaban sobre el mar en busca de sus presas. A lo lejos alguien la contemplaba atentamente, viendo con alegría como sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol y como su cabello danzaba al compás del viento.

Después Rukia subió al mirador de madera para observar mejor el vaivén de las olas y como estas chocaban contra las piedras. Y esa vez y después de mucho tiempo, por fin se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, pero esta duro poco, pues sin querer pensó en Grimmjow, en aquella noche en la que juntos contemplaron el mar.

―No seas tonta Rukia. ―se dijo enojada mientras golpeaba el barandal de madera, pero al hacer el movimiento brusco, sin querer tiró al agua la bolsa negra que llevaba. ―¡Mi bolsa! ―exclamó angustiada. No llevaba nada de valor, solo un termo con agua y una toalla, pero esa bolsa era un recuerdo de su mamá.

― ¡Yo te la traeré! ―escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Rukia se giró y vio un chico alto, moreno claro, de ojos verdes y de una gran sonrisa. Y que solo llevaba unos shorts negros.

―Está bien, no importa. ―le dijo seria, pues no quería su ayuda.

Pero el chico le sonrió y corrió hasta el barandal, donde tomó impulso poniendo su pie en uno de los barrotes y se subió al barandal, luego se arrojó al mar. Rukia miró atónita aquella escena, se acercó hasta el barandal y miró hacia abajo, pudo ver que el chico estaba sumergido en el agua.

―¡La encontré! ―dijo el chico cuando salió a la superficie mostrándole la bolsa. Luego salió del agua y subió al mirador para encontrase con Rukia.

―Gracias. ―Dijo ella tomando su bolso. Pero sin mostrarle una sonrisa.

―Soy Kaien Shiba. ―Se presentó el chico sonriendo cálidamente.

―Soy Rukia Shirayuki. ―dijo ella fríamente y sin estrechar la mano del chico. Tenía que dejarle claro que ella no tenía interés en él. Kaien bajo su mano, pero no dejo de sonreír.

―Si sonrieras un poco te verías más bonita. ―le dijo Kaien.

―La sonrisa la perdí hace tiempo. ―le contestó con dureza. ―De nuevo gracias. ―le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Pero Kaien la tomó de la muñeca y la giró hacia él.

―¿Te veré de nuevo? ―le preguntó.

―No lo creo. ―le dijo ella y bruscamente se soltó de su agarre. De nuevo se dio la media vuelta y caminó alejándose de él. Ella estaba muy lastimada como para interesarse en otro chico.

―Yo te devolveré la sonrisa Rukia. ―dijo Kaien mientras veía marcharse a la pequeña chica que le robó el corazón. No descansaría hasta encontrarla de nuevo.

Rukia regresó a su casa, se bañó y se vistió. Tomó su bolsa negra de mano, que además de llevar sus documentos servía como pequeño botiquín, pues llevaba algunas cosas para emergencia, y salió de la casa rumbo a su trabajo. Aunque era temprano siempre le gustaba salir con tiempo suficiente por cualquier imprevisto y como el hospital no estaba muy lejos, prefería caminar.

Rukia estaba parada en la esquina de una calle esperando que el semáforo cambiara a rojo para poder avanzar. A su alrededor habían varias personas que platicaban sobre las noticias recientes o sobre que cada vez había más coches en la calle. Por fin el semáforo cambio de color y ella pudo caminar, iba a más de media calle cuando sin querer volteó a su derecha y vio que en la acera de enfrente iba caminando de espaldas un muchacho de cabello azul. Se paró en seco.

―Grimmjow. ―murmuró Rukia con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que el semáforo cambio a verde, y no fue hasta que el claxon de un automóvil la hizo reaccionar que vio que estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un coche lujoso negro que iba hacia ella con gran velocidad.

Pero Rukia seguía tan impresionada, que las piernas no les respondieron y se quedó inmóvil y fue gracias a los buenos reflejos del chofer del carro que este pudo frenar a escasos centímetros de ella.

―Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ―le preguntó enojado el conductor del carro sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. Ya era suficiente con tener que hacerla de chofer cuando este no llegaba a trabajar como para tener que lidiar con tontos peatones.

―Lo siento. ―murmuró Rukia asustada viendo al chico de gafas. De repente la puerta trasera del coche se abrió y por ella salió un hombre alto y rubio. Llevaba traje gris pero sin corbata y sin abrochar los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

―Ishida, no seas tan grosero con la joven. ―dijo en tono amable al conductor del coche. ―¿Está usted bien? ―le preguntó a Rukia acercándosele y mirándola fijamente. Había algo en ella que le llamó la atención.

―Sí…lo siento estaba distraída. ―dijo apenada. ―No quise causar problemas.

―No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien. ―le dijo él con una sonrisa. ―¿Quieres que te llevemos? ―le preguntó, no importándole que estuvieran obstruyendo el paso de los otros vehículos.

―No muchas gracias. ―contestó Rukia, que sentía la fuerte mirada del hombre.

―Urahara, vamos a llegar tarde ¿Qué tanto haces? ―preguntó otro hombre bajando del coche. Él era alto, de cabello negro, lacio y de ojos grises. Volteó hacia la joven y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se produjo en él una sensación extraña, pero fue momentánea pues ella rompió el contacto.

―Es que estuvimos a punto de atropellar a la señorita. ―le dijo Urahara. ―y le estaba ofreciendo llevarla a su destino. — De nuevo el semáforo cambio de color, los demás conductores estaban molestos porque gracias a ellos no podían avanzar.

―No se preocupe, no es necesario. Puedo llegar sola. ―dijo ella.

―Como guste. ―dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Rukia se despidió y siguió caminando. Estaba confundida, pues se sintió rara ante la presencia de aquellos hombres, pero no podía identificar claramente ese sentimiento.

―Byakuya ella…

―Sí, lo sé. ―interrumpió Byakuya imaginándose lo que Urahara iba a decir, que era exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando y sintiendo. Ishida miró todo aquello extrañado, desde que trabajaba con ellos esta era la primera vez que los notaba interesados en una mujer.

Luego los dos subieron al coche y continuaron su rumbo, pero ninguno de los dos pudo apartar la imagen de Rukia de su mente.

Rukia caminaba pensado en los extraños encuentros que llevaba ese día, primero aquel chico que la ayudó con su bolsa y luego esos hombres que casi la atropellan. Pero no se imaginaba que todavía le faltaba conocer a alguien más. Alguien que sería muy importante en su vida y que podría ser su felicidad o su desdicha.

Ella avanzaba por el parque a pasos rápidos, pues ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. De repente escuchó un fuerte golpe y unos gritos de gente. Se imaginó que había pasado un accidente así que corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Cuando llegó a la esquina se dio cuenta que habían atropellado a alguien y que estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de la banqueta. También vio a un joven de espaldas parado frente al muchacho herido y con el cabello naranja.

―("Vándalo") ―pensó mientras corría a socorrer al muchacho. ―Apártate por favor. ―dijo con rudeza mientras empujaba al muchacho de vistosa cabellera, pues le molestaban sobremanera los curiosos que solo estorbaban.

―¡Ah! ―gritó el joven, que como estaba distraído con el celular, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. ―Oye enana ¿Qué te pasa? ―gritó enojado desde el suelo.

―¿A quién le dices enana , idiota? ―preguntó Rukia mirándolo con rabia, pero como tenía algo más importante que hacer dejó de ponerle atención y se arrodilló junto al herido.

El joven de cabellera naranja se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y se quedó viendo como Rukia golpeaba al chico por los hombros.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntaba Rukia mientras lo golpeaba. ―¿Estas bien? ―volvió a preguntar al no tener respuesta la primera vez. Confirmó que estaba inconsciente. Luego procedió a checarle los signos vitales. Los curiosos ya estaban acercándose al lugar del accidente. ―Oye tú. ―le dijo al chico de cabello naranja. ―Deja de perder el tiempo y llama a una ambulancia. ―le ordenó.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó confundido, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a hablarle así al gran Ichigo Kurosaki? ―Qué no sabes que…

―Llama al Gotei Trece y pide que te manden una ambulancia. ―volvió a ordenarle la joven, interrumpiéndolo. ―diles que es un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, inconsciente, con fractura expuesta de un brazo y hemorragia en una pierna. ―le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa unas compresas para tratar de parar la hemorragia. ―Muévete. ―le ordenó al ver que él seguía viéndola con una sonrisa. Estaba fascinado por su forma rápida de actuar ante la situación y porque no titubeaba al dar órdenes.

De repente se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia acercándose.

―Antes de que me empujaras ya lo había hecho. ―dijo Ichigo viendo como ella sacaba un gafete de hospital de la bolsa y se lo ponía en la blusa.

La ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos pusieron al herido en una camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Rukia ya había detenido la hemorragia y les indicó sus síntomas.

―No estorbes. ―le dijo Rukia a Ichigo, haciéndolo a un lado cuando este trataba de subirse a la ambulancia. Un paramédico que vio la escena se quedó impresionado, pero ante una seña de Ichigo guardó silencio. ―Déjaselo a los profesionales. ―le dijo con molestia y subió a la ambulancia. Ella nunca se había jactado de ser doctora, pues sabía que apenas era médico general y le faltaba la especialidad, pero ese chico la sacaba de quicio por estar estorbando.

―Pero solo eres un simple medicucho general. ―le dijo con arrogancia, pues había leído su gafete. A Ichigo no le gustaba recibir órdenes y aunque fuera mujer no se iba a quedar callado.

―Y tu un idiota que se tiñe el pelo. ―le gritó Rukia enojada, sentada desde la ambulancia. Un paramédico seguía atónito por la discusión pero se apresuró a cerró las puertas de la ambulancia evitando que Ichigo contraatacara, pero por un momento Ichigo pudo ver como los ojos violetas de ella lo veían con furia y desdén.

―Así que trabajas en el Gotei Trece, Rukia. ―dijo Ichigo viendo alejarse a la ambulancia. ―Interesante. ―dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. ―Y no me tiño el cabello. ―dijo antes de subir a su carro rojo, luego condujo a toda velocidad. A pesar de su mal carácter esa mujer lo había cautivado.

Rukia y esos hombres ignoraban que sus caminos estaban cruzados, que ellos eran parte de su pasado, presente y futuro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

―Lo siento por tan corto encuentro IchiRuki y tan largo capitulo, pero quería que en este capítulo Rukia se encontrara con todos los personajes que serán importantes en su vida.

―Como ven Ichigo tendrá fuerte competencia.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. ICHIGO KUROSAKI

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Gzn: **Kaien es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y como ya utilicé a Renji en el otro fic, ahora decidí usar a Kaien. Sobre el papá de Rukia no puedo adelantar nada, pero tienes razón sobre Hallibel. Lo de Ishida se me pasó aclararlo en el cap. anterior, pero más adelante lo hago (creo). **AlejandraSegovia: **qué bueno que te gustó. Me gusta actualizar en sábado porque es cuando estoy en mi casa y tengo internet, entre semana trabajo fuera.**Furuya-kun:** No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien. Espero que ya estés recuperada(o) y que no haya sido muy grave la lesión. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. **Kureimy: **Que bueno que te gustó, espero que este tambien te guste.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO SEIS.- ICHIGO KUROSAKI.**

Rukia llegó al hospital y acompañó al herido hasta urgencias, ahí ayudó con sus curaciones y después de cerciorase de que ya estaba mejor se fue a su consultorio, que quedaba justo frente al cuarto de archivo, por lo que cuando no tenía consultas podía salir a platicar con Soi Fong. Junto al de ella había otro consultorio, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había visto que alguien diera consultas, pero siempre se le olvidaba preguntarle a Kiyone o Soi Fong por ello.

Como había llegado tarde ya tenía varios pacientes esperando, así que sólo saludó de prisa a la chica del archivo, que se encontraba en el mostrador, e hizo pasar al primer paciente, pues ese día Kiyone había pedido permiso para faltar. Ya como a las dos y media de la tarde terminó sus consultas, así que solo estaba esperando que dieran las tres para poder retirarse. Cuando salió de su consultorio vio que había algunas personas esperando pasar al consultorio que hasta ese día creyó vacío.

―¿Están dando consultas hoy? ―le preguntó intrigada a Soi Fong, quien estaba haciendo un expediente. En ese momento entraban una señora con su hija al consultorio.

―Sí, hoy por fin vino el doctor. ―dijo Soi Fong.

―¿Y el doctor Ukitake permite eso? ―dijo Rukia algo indignada por la falta de compromiso del doctor con su trabajo.

―Claro, porque el doctor ya no trabaja aquí. ―le respondió ella. ―Él se cambió al hospital general de Karakura. ― Rukia sabía por Kiyone, que ese hospital privado era el mejor de la ciudad, por lo que los médicos estaban muy bien pagados y entendió el por qué el doctor no iba al Gotei Trece. ―Pero por amistad con los doctores Ukitake y Kyoraku a veces viene a dar consulta, por eso tiene asignado ese consultorio. ―le explicó Soi Fong.

―Pues no entiendo porque tantas consideraciones con él. ―dijo Rukia.

En ese momento salían del consultorio la señora con su hija.

―Pero que doctor. ―se quejó la señora. ―Para lo que cobra y solo tres minutos dura la consulta. ―Rukia escuchaba atenta a la señora.

―Pero mamá, te dijo lo que tenías. ―le reprochó su hija.

―Pero por lo menos debió fingir que me revisaba. ―dijo enojada, mientras caminaba a la salida con su hija.

―Pase. ―le dijo Soi Fong a un señor, pues al no estar Kiyone ella ayudaba con los pacientes. ―De eso siempre se quejan los pacientes del doctor. ―le comentó a Rukia. ―Que sus consultas duran poco tiempo. —le aclaró. — Pero él no es un simple doctor, él es médico internista con conocimientos en cardiología. ―dijo ella. —y sobra decir que es uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

―¡Ah! ―Eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. Recordó que ella también quería estudiar una especialidad, quería ser médico cirujano, pero lamentablemente en ese pequeño hospital no podía hacer su especialidad y en uno grande mucho menos por no contar con los recursos económicos necesarios.

―Pero lástima que sea tan inteligente y tan buen médico. ―Soi Fong interrumpió sus pensamientos. ―Porque él es…

―Me buscas este expediente por favor. ―le dijo una enfermera que se acercó. ―enseguida regreso por él. ―La enfermera se retiró y Soi Fong entró al archivo para buscar el expediente.

Rukia se quedó intrigada por saber cómo era el doctor, ¿sería qué? se preguntaba, y tenía muchas respuestas: Feo, viejo, mujeriego, borracho, idiota…

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y detrás del señor salió el doctor, que al ver a Rukia le sonrió.

―¿Tú? ―preguntó asombrada. Definitivamente no era ni feo ni viejo, aunque lo de idiota tal vez si…

―Estas sorprendida por darte cuenta que no soy un estorbo como pensabas. ―dijo con orgullo el chico de cabello naranja, que llevaba una bata blanca sobre sus jeans y su camisa azul, y que llevaba en el cuello el estetoscopio. ―De seguro estarás apenada por hablarle de ese modo a un médico especialista como yo.

―Claro que no, que seas especialista no significa nada para mí. ―le dijo ella también arrogante. ―No puedes ser buen médico si solo dura tres minutos tu consulta. ―le recriminó. Y aunque si estaba apenada por tratarlo de esa forma, no se lo iba a demostrar.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que los demás sean tan tontos como para no poder identificar la enfermedad en menos de cinco minutos. ―dijo él. Los pacientes observaban atentos, no todos los días veían esa lucha de egos entre dos médicos.

―Mire doctor…Kurosaki. ―dijo viendo el gafete de Ichigo. ―Un diagnóstico rápido no significa un diagnostico certero. ―le dijo ella enojada, pues sentía que lo de tontos lo había dicho por ella. Aunque ella no se sentía ninguna tonta.

―En mi caso sí. ―dijo arrogante. ―Y eso me suena a una débil excusa para un pobre desempeño profesional. ―dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos. Le encantaba ver el rostro enojado de la doctora, pues aun con el ceño fruncido se veía hermosa.

―Yo soy tan buena como tú. ―le dijo enojada. Ese doctor ya la había sacado de quicio. Sentía que lo aborrecía.

―Si lo fueras, ya serias especialista. ―le dijo él. Rukia sintió que le hervía la sangre. ―Además aunque en la mañana actuaste rápido, no entablillaste la fractura del muchacho, eso fue un gran descuido.

―Doctor, lo están esperando. ―interrumpió Soi Fong para evitar un incidente mayor.

Ichigo sonrió y entró al consultorio, el siguiente paciente entró tras él.

―Idiota. ―murmuró Rukia.

―Como decía antes, lo que tiene de inteligente y de buen médico lo tiene de arrogante. ―dijo Soi Fong.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un excelente médico, siempre daba un diagnóstico certero y muchas veces diagnosticaba la enfermedad de los pacientes que otros médicos no podían. También era dueño de una gran inteligencia y memoria, pues solo bastaba con que leyera algo un par de veces para que se le quedara grabado. Por eso lo invitaron a trabajar para el hospital general de Karakura y como él tenía grandes expectativas aceptó el trabajo. Pero a veces actuaba de forma muy arrogante y no dudaba decirles tontos o ignorantes a quienes pensaba que hacían mal su trabajo, pues él era muy perfeccionista en cuanto a eso.

Rukia siguió enojada y permaneció en su consultorio, lo que le restó del tiempo, exclamando improperios hacia ese doctor arrogante e idiota mientras arrugaba una hoja de papel. En cambio Ichigo no dejó de sonreír al recordar la cara de enojo de la doctora, aunque reconoció que hizo muy mal al tratarla así.

Rukia agradeció enormemente que dieran las tres y que pudiera irse. Dejó la bata blanca en su sillón y tomó su bolsa, luego fue a checar su tarjeta y salió del hospital.

―Rukia, espera. ―la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Como reconoció quien la llamaba siguió caminando más rápido. No se iba a detener a hablar con ese idiota. Ichigo corrió y se colocó delante de ella tapándole el paso.

―Déjame pasar por favor. ―dijo ella enojada y mirándolo de forma altiva.

―Solo quería disculparme por cómo te trate hace rato. ―dijo él, ella permaneció viéndolo fijamente. ―Pero comprenderás que tu actitud hacia mí no fue muy agradable tampoco. ―le dijo con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, menos a ella.

―Tienes razón, me disculpo también. ―dijo seria y de dientes para afuera, pues aunque al principio si se sentía culpable de su conducta, ahora que lo conocía creía que se la merecía. ―Con permiso. ―le dijo y siguió caminando.

―Te invito un café. ―dijo Ichigo caminando junto a ella. ―Para que comencemos como amigos. ―Aunque claro que si luego se daba algo más no se molestaría. Nunca se había preocupado por iniciar una relación con alguien, pues su trabajo le absorbía mucho tiempo; pero esa chica era diferente, pues comprendía su profesión, era fuerte, orgullosa, inteligente y bella. No podía decir que estaba enamorado, pero si interesado.

―Lo siento pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga. ―dijo ella seria, sin dejar de caminar.

―¿Tanto me odias? ―le preguntó él por su tono de voz tan duro.

―No es que te odie. ―le dijo deteniéndose de repente. En realidad, aunque sentía aversión por los chicos en general, la molestia que sentía por ese médico era más intensa. ―Pero en este momento no me interesa nada más que mi trabajo. Así que te pido que no me molestes. ―le dijo y cruzó la calle para alejarse de él.

Ichigo ya no la siguió, se quedó observando cómo se alejaba.

―Así que eres todo un reto ―pensó Ichigo en voz alta. Sin notar que la gente a su alrededor lo veía raro por estar hablando solo y en medio de la banqueta. ―Pero con eso sólo logras interesarme más. ―dijo con una sonrisa, pues él nunca se daba por vencido hasta lograr lo que se proponía.

Luego regresó al estacionamiento del hospital por su auto y fue hacia el hospital general de Karakura para dar sus consultas y atender a sus pacientes internados.

Por la tarde Rukia estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro de medicina, pues le gustaba seguir preparándose.

―¿Puedo pasar?―le preguntó Inue, asomándose por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

―Claro, pasa. ―respondió Rukia cerrando el libro.

―Te traje café y galletas. ―dijo Orihime colocando la bandeja con las cosas sobre la mesa, Rukia le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. ―¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

―Pues si no hubiera sido porque casi pierdo mi bolsa, porque casi me atropellan y porque conocí a un médico idiota y odioso, me hubiera ido bien. ―dijo ella. ―Pero no me atropellaron y estoy bien. ―agregó al ver la cara de preocupación que puso Inue. Luego le contó con lujo de detalles sobre sus tres encuentros a petición de la chica de cabello naranja.

―¿Qué romántico? ―dijo Inue con sus palmas juntas. ―parece como en una película de amor. ―dijo sentándose en la cama con una enorme sonrisa. Rukia hizo una cara de disgusto. ―¿Qué tal si alguno de esos hombres resulta ser tu amor verdadero?

―¿Estas loca? ―preguntó con burla. ―El chico de la playa parecía muy bueno y esos son los peores. ―Ella lo sabía por experiencia. ―Los que casi me atropellan son muy grandes para mí. ―le dijo, aunque ahora que los recordaba bien, no eran feos. ―Y definitivamente nunca tendría nada con ese odioso doctor, es tan arrogante y presumido. ―dijo enojada.

―Pues si tú lo dices. ―le dijo Inue, no muy convencida y con un poco de envidia, pues ella ansiaba encontrar el amor y que este llegara a ella de una forma muy romántica, así como en las películas que tanto le gustaban. Pero enseguida se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en eso, pues ella ya no podía aspirar al amor. ―Te dejo para que sigas estudiando. ―le dijo y salió del cuarto. Rukia continúo leyendo.

―¿Yo con Ichigo Kurosaki? ―se preguntó de repente dejando de leer. ―Claro que no, a menos que…―se quedó pensando mordiendo el lápiz. ―Que con el pusiera en marcha mi venganza, tal vez así le bajaría los humos. ―dijo y volteó a ver hacia la ventana. ―Pero aunque me caiga mal ese no es motivo suficiente para hacerle daño, además no creo que intente nada conmigo. ―dijo después de un rato de pensar las cosas. Ella todavía dudaba en si llevar a cabo su venganza o no, aun le quedaba un poco de bondad en su corazón lastimado.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se alistó para salir al trabajo y después de desayunar con Orihime se despidió de ella.

Rukia entró al hospital, checó su tarjeta en el reloj que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaba su consultorio. Se incomodó al ver que en el mostrador del archivo estaba Ichigo hablando con Soi Fong, pues estaba viendo la lista de sus pacientes.

―Espero no me hable. ―murmuró ella.

―¡Ayúdenme por favor! ―escuchó una voz desesperada detrás suyo. ―¡Mi hija, mi hija se muere! ―al darse vuelta observó a un señor angustiado que llevaba en brazos a una niña como de diez años. Las personas que estaban ahí lo veían preocupadas.

Ella corrió junto a él, Ichigo también corrió hacia ellos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Rukia mientras le checaba las pupilas a la niña, quien sudaba excesivamente.

―No lo sé, de pronto empezó a convulsionar. ―dijo el señor con angustia y entre lágrimas, pues era su única hija y la adoraba.

―Hay que llevarla para hacerle estudios. ―dijo un médico ya de edad avanzada, acercándose a ellos. Un enfermero se acercó con una camilla y el señor acostó sobre ella a su hija, quien empezó a tener espasmos en las manos y pies.

―Esto es tétanos. ―dijo Rukia muy segura. ―hay que aplicar antibióticos.

―Primero debemos comprobar que sea tétanos. ―dijo el médico de gafas. ―si no se puede complicar la enfermedad. ―Para esto el camillero, por orden de Rukia ya se dirigía a urgencias con la niña.

―No es posible que no se dé cuenta que esta niña presenta trismo. ―dijo Rukia enojada caminando junto a la camilla.

―Eso es porque el doctor Misato es un neófito. ―dijo Ichigo, detrás del doctor. Rukia lo vio de mala gana, pero tenía que aceptar que era verdad lo que decía. El doctor de lentes conociendo a Ichigo se alejó de ellos y regresó a atender a sus pacientes, a su edad ya no estaba para andar recibiendo insultos.

―¿Su hija se ha cortado con algo recientemente? ―preguntó Rukia al padre mientras seguían avanzando.

―Sí, hace unos días se enterró un clavo. ―dijo el papá recordando angustiadamente.

―No hay dudas, es tétanos. ―confirmó Ichigo.

Cuando entraron a urgencias Ichigo le pidió a una enfermera los antibióticos necesarios para el tétanos. El papá se quedó afuera muy preocupado.

―Sujétala fuertemente. ―le dijo a Rukia, pues la niña seguía con movimientos bruscos gracias a otras contracciones que estaba sufriendo. Rukia la sujetó de los brazos para que Ichigo pudiera inyectarle el medicamento. ―Muy bien pequeña, con esto estarás mejor. ―le dijo Ichigo mientras le ponía una torunda con alcohol en el lugar en el que la había inyectado y la miraba dulcemente.

Rukia vio asombrada como ese doctor era capaz de hablar de forma tierna. Tal vez no era tan idiota después de todo.

Ya cuando dejaron contralada la situación y el médico de guardia se hizo cargo del caso, Ichigo y Rukia regresaron a sus consultorios.

―Actuaste rápido. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―No muchos dan con el diagnostico tan rápido, ya que comúnmente el tétano se puede confundir con otras enfermedades.

―Es que durante mis practicas tuve varios casos de tétanos. ―le respondió ella con nostalgia, pues extrañaba sus días en el Rukongai.

―Ya veo. ―dijo él mirándola fijamente. De nuevo lo había sorprendido por su manera de actuar ante las emergencias. Ya habían llegado a sus consultorios y cada uno entró al suyo.

La gente caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, algunos angustiados por no saber cómo se encontraban sus familiares, otros alegres de haber sido dados de alta y otros haciendo tiempo en lo que entraban a consulta. Pero en el pasillo estaban parados dos hombres, viendo hacia los consultorios del final del pasillo.

―Así que trabaja aquí. ―dijo Byakuya Kuchiki, quien acababa de llegar cuando paso lo de la niña y vio a Rukia actuar y había permanecido ahí hasta que ella volvió.

―¿Se refiere a la chica que por distracción casi hace que la atropelle? ―preguntó Ishida, quien era el asistente de Byakuya y Urahara y quien llevaba un maletín negro.

―Sí. ―contestó él. ―Démonos prisa, Ukitake nos está esperando. ―dijo Byakuya.

—("Pero si fue usted el que se detuvo") —pensó Ishida.

Ellos subieron por el elevador hasta el tercer piso, ahí Ishida se anunció con una mujer de cabello negro y lentes, la secretaria de Ukitake y Kyoraku.

― Nanao ¿puedes informarle al doctor Ukitake que el doctor Byakuya ya está aquí? ―le dijo Ishida.

―Claro Ishida, espera un momento. ―dijo Nanao y tomó el comunicador.

Ellos ya se conocían bien, pues desde hace años Byakuya visitaba a Ukitake con frecuencia. Y como Ishida se quedaba afuera siempre, pues tuvo mucho tiempo para platicar con Nanao.

―Ya puede pasar. ―dijo ella.

Byakuya entró a la oficina e Ishida se sentó en uno de los sillones con el maletín. Esperaba que esta vez sí ocuparan los documentos que llevaba.

―¿Y cómo te va? ―le preguntó Nanao a Ishida.

―Como siempre. ―Respondió Ishida. ―("Explotándome a más no poder") ―pensó recordando que en días anteriores había trabajado de chofer, cuando este pidió vacaciones.

―_Es para que te formes un carácter. ―Le había dicho Urahara divertido. ―Además tú eres nuestro hombre de confianza. Nadie mejor que tú._

Aunque a Ishida nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que la verdad era que Urahara era tacaño y no quería pagar otro empleado.

― Bienvenido Byakuya, siéntate. ―sonrió amable Ukitake, invitándolo a sentarse en una silla negra que estaba frente a su escritorio. Él se sentó. ―Aunque temo decirte que tu visita es inútil, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. ―le dijo. Byakuya lo miró serio, no comprendía la actitud de Ukitake.

Byakuya, Ukitake, Urahara y Kyoraku se conocieron en el bachillerato y se hicieron amigos, luego entraron juntos a la universidad y estudiaron la carrera de medicina, aunque cada uno optó por diferente especialidad. Por su parte Byakuya también estudio administración de empresas, pues él sería el sucesor de las empresas Kuchiki, en el ramo de la farmacéutica.

Urahara y Byakuya se asociaron para crear el Hospital general de Karakura, el cual era el más grande y con más recursos del distrito de Karakura. Mientras que Ukitake y Kyoraku abrieron el Gotei Trece. Pero debido a varios factores, últimamente el hospital pasaba por una mala situación económica.

Así que Byakuya desde hacía dos años intentaba comprarles el hospital, en primera para ayudarlos con su situación económica, pues aunque no lo demostraba a menudo, los estimaba; otra porque quería expandir su hospital y ese sitio era el mejor por encontrase en zona céntrica.

―Deberías de pensarlo mejor. ―dijo al fin Byakuya. ―Mi propuesta es muy generosa.

―Lo siento Byakuya, pero debo de declinar tu oferta. ―dijo Ukitake. No quería dejar sin atención a todas las personas que acudían a su hospital, pues pensaba que Byakuya no era de hacer obras benéficas. Después comentaron sobre asuntos personales. Por lo general ahí terminaba la reunión, Byakuya le pedía que saludara a Kyoraku y luego se levantaba y se marchaba, pero esta vez permaneció sentado. ―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó intrigado Ukitake.

―Me pareció que vi a una doctora nueva. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Es de baja estatura, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. ―Trato de sonar desinteresado.

―Así, es Rukia S…Shirayuki. ―se acordó a tiempo de no revelar el verdadero apellido de ella. ―No tiene más de quince días, pero ha resultado ser muy buena doctora. ―dijo él con una sonrisa.

―Ah. ―dijo sin ninguna entonación de voz.

―No estarás pensando en llevártela también ¿Verdad? ―lo cuestionó Ukitake. Hacia un año que Byakuya había visto a Ichigo atender a un paciente, y aunque no le cayó muy bien, tuvo que reconocer que Ichigo era muy buen internista, justo lo que su hospital necesitaba, así que le ofreció empleo con muy buenas prestaciones y aceptando sus condiciones.

―Sólo si ella quiere. ―le contestó Byakuya. Pero claro que él se encargaría de que ella fuera a trabajar a su hospital. Luego se paró del asiento.

―Byakuya y ¿cómo esta ella? ―Preguntó Ukitake con sincera preocupación.

―Bien, pero deberías ir a verla. ―le respondió él.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. —dijo Ukitake.

—Entonces después no te lamentes. —le respondió Byakuya serio y salió de la oficina. Se despidió cortésmente de la secretaria y subió al ascensor, Ishida fue tras él después de despedirse de Nanao. Cuando llegaron a la recepción Byakuya se detuvo y volteó hacia los consultorios.

―Espérame aquí. ―le dijo Byakuya a Ishida. ―Necesito hacer algo importante. ―luego caminó hacia el consultorio de Rukia, donde espero a que saliera Kiyone para decirle que necesitaba hablar con Rukia.

Después de que saliera el paciente, Rukia lo recibió en su consultorio. Mientras tanto Ishida también entró a hablar con Ichigo, pues eran amigos.

―Buenos días. ―saludó Byakuya educadamente.

―Buenos días, siéntese por favor. ―Le dijo ella. Enseguida lo reconoció. ―Usted es quien estuvo a punto de atropellarme. ―dijo con un poco de reproche.

―Así es, mi asistente casi la atropella por su falta de cuidado al cruzar la calle. ―contestó serio.

―Y ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? ―preguntó enojada por la respuesta de Byakuya, aunque de verdad ella había tenido la culpa.

― Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, dueño del hospital de Karakura. ―le dijo él. Ella se sorprendió de que alguien tan importante fuera a verla. ―Y he venido a proponerle que trabaje en mi hospital. ―Byakuya era muy directo cuando le interesaba algo.

―¿Qué?

―Hace rato observé como diagnosticó a la niña y me di cuenta de su capacidad, y eso es lo que busco para mi hospital. ―dijo él.

―Me halaga su oferta, pero no podría abandonar al doctor Ukitake. ―respondió ella. ―se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

―Entiendo, pero si cambia de opinión, avíseme. ―dijo Byakuya extendiéndole una tarjeta. Luego se dieron la mano para despedirse.

Byakuya sintió como una sensación cálida le recorría el cuerpo, se imaginó que ella lo sintió también porque enseguida retiró su mano.

―Claro, aunque no creo que cambie de parecer. ―dijo ella, aun contrariada por lo que el contacto con ese hombre le provocó.

Byakuya salió del consultorio, y afuera se encontró con Ichigo e Ishida.

―Espero que no descuides tus consultas, Kurosaki. ―le dijo al doctor de cabello naranja.

―Claro que no, las he programado todas para la tarde. ―le respondió Ichigo. Cuando supo que Rukia trabajaba en el Gotei Trece decidió regresar a dar consultas para verla todos los días, así que cambio de horario sus consultas en el hospital de Karakura. ―¿Así que quieres reclutar a una nueva doctora? ―le preguntó intrigado.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo. ―dijo Byakuya y se fue caminando a la salida. Ishida se despidió de Ichigo y fue tras él.

―Nunca cambiaras. ―dijo Ichigo antes de regresar a su consultorio.

Ishida se quedó pensando en que su jefe debía tener un interés especial por esa doctora, ya que él siempre se encargaba de ofrecerles el empleo a los médicos, así que el que Byakuya fuera a hablar con ella en persona se debía a que tenía un interés personal.

A las tres de la tarde Rukia salió del hospital y se encontró con Ichigo a la salida, pues él se había detenido a hablar con una señora que vendía flores.

―Ándele doctor, cómpreme una flor. ―le pedía la señora mientras le mostraba su canasta llena de flores.

―Ahorita no puedo. ―dijo Ichigo, pues llevaba prisa.

―Ándele, cómpreme una rosa. ―volvió a insistir la señora.

―Enserio no puedo. ―volvió a contestar Ichigo.

―Lo que pasa es que eres un tacaño. ―dijo Rukia a sus espaldas, no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación y no quiso perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

―¿Tacaño yo?, claro que no. ―respondió Ichigo enojado.

―Pues entonces cómprale una flor a la señora. ―le exigió ella.

―No quiero, ¿Qué voy a hacer luego con ella?

―Pues ponla en un jarrón en tu casa. ―le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Mi hermana es alérgica al polen, y si no sabes que le puede pasar si llevo flores, te recomiendo que te pongas a estudiar. ―le dijo Ichigo para hacerla enfadar.

Ella solo frunció el ceño enojada y apretó los puños, de verdad que ese médico la sacaba de quicio.

―Doctor, cómprele una flor a su novia. ―dijo divertida la señora.

―Ese tacaño no es mi novio. ―rezongó Rukia.

Ichigo tomó una rosa blanca y luego le pagó a la señora.

―Toma, espero que ya estés contenta. ―le dijo él algo enfadado, pues no era tacaño, solo no quería comprar algo con lo que no sabría que hacer después.

―No la quiero. ―se apresuró a decir Rukia, tenía que dejarle claro al doctor que no tenía interés en él.

―Espero que no estés creyendo que te la di porque estoy interesado en ti. ―le dijo Ichigo orgulloso, pues aunque si era verdad que le gustaba ella no lo iba a demostrar tan fácil. Rukia sintió su orgullo pisoteado.―Solo es porque insististe tanto en que la comprara que imagine que querías que te la regalara.

―Eres un…―dijo apretando la rosa. Ichigo sonrió triunfante.

De pronto y de reojo Ichigo vio algo que lo dejó impactado al otro lado de la acera.

―Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. ―le dijo y salió corriendo cruzando la calle.

Rukia apretaba la flor en su mano, pero lo siguió con la mirada. Él llegó hasta donde se encontraba una joven pareja besándose, una chica blanca como de quince años de cabello negro y un joven de la misma edad, pero moreno y de cabello negro chino. Rukia vio como Ichigo los apartó bruscamente y empujó al muchacho hacia atrás, discutieron un poco y al final Ichigo le dio un puñetazo al chico en la cara.

―No quiero que te acerques a mi hermana. ―escuchó gritar a Ichigo, quien sujetaba a su hermana por un brazo, luego se la llevó jalando hasta su coche y se fueron del lugar.

Rukia apretó con más fuerza la flor hasta hacerla pedazos.

―Así que tú también eres de los que creen que las personas morenas son inferiores. ―dijo Rukia con amargura. Abrió las manos y dejo caer la flor destrozada. Luego tomó su anillo de entre su blusa. ―Ichigo Kurosaki, en ti me cobraré todo el dolor y las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar. ―se dijo mientras agarraba el anillo con la piedra azul en forma de estrella. ―Haré que lamentes haberme conocido. ―dijo decidida. En ese momento todas sus dudas sobre si realizar su venganza o no, se habían disipado.

Esa tarde Rukia resolvió que Ichigo sería el blanco de su venganza, quien mejor que él que discriminaba a las personas, así que ansiaba ver su rostro cuando se enterara de que estaba enamorado de alguien de raza negra, ansiaba ver su cara cuando le confesara que solo había jugado con él.

* * *

**Trismo:** Espasmos o rigidez en los músculos de la mandíbula.

* * *

―Ishida, por algunos factores, terminó siendo el asistente de Byakuya y Urahara pero ellos lo explotan un poco, así que tiene que hacerla de chofer cuando este no se presenta al trabajo.

―Como ven Byakuya ya tiene un interés por Rukia, ¿de qué tipo?, eso se sabrá más adelante.

―A Ichigo ya le gusta Rukia, tiene 28 años. Ella 22.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. LA VERDAD TRAS LA HUIDA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Caroone: **Muchas gracias por comentar. **kiaru87: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar.Sí, pobre Ichigo porque sufrirá un poco.** AlejandraSegovia: N**o quiero dar spoilers, pero tal vez si malinterpretó la situación, espero te guste este capítulo. **Kureimy: **Jeje, bueno en realidad me base un poco en la personalidad de un tío, que es médico, para hacer a Ichigo, aunque a veces él también me recuerda al doctor , insistes en que es hija de Byakuya, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. **Foreveryour: **Pues es que Rukia está dolida y por eso toma esa actitud; así es, el amor no siempre es color de rosa y si Ichigo la quiere va a tener que luchar por ella. Muchas gracias por leer la historia.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO SIETE.- LA VERDAD TRAS LA HUIDA.**

Las calles de Karakura estaban muy transitadas, varios hombres caminaban a prisa para llegar a sus casas, algunas señoras caminaban con sus hijas platicando de su día en la escuela y pocas parejas caminaban tomadas de las manos. Los coches circulaban lentamente por las calles, pues esa era una hora pico, muchos salían de trabajar o de la escuela. Una chica de baja estatura y de cabello negro caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, no se daba cuenta que más de un chico la volteaba a ver, ya que aunque vestía de forma sencilla, pues llevaba unos jeans azules y una playera negra, se veía linda.

Rukia caminaba de regreso a su casa meditando como llevar a cabo su venganza. Hacía un mes que había visto a Ichigo insultar a un chico moreno y maltratar a su hermana por andar con él y decidió que él era su objetivo, lo primero que tenía que lograr es que Ichigo se enamorara de ella, aunque para eso tuviera que aguantarse el desprecio que sentía por el médico arrogante y poder estar cerca de él. Porque después de conocer como era él realmente, desprecio era lo único que podía sentir ahora por Ichigo.

Así que durante ese mes se mostró un poco más amable con él y salieron en varias ocasiones a comer o a platicar a un parque cercano. Aunque a veces discutían por cualquier cosa y ella se iba enojada y no le hablaba por un par de días. A veces ella se enojaba porque lo veía discutir y golpear al chico moreno, pues era algo que ella no soportaba.

De hecho esa mañana habían discutido y por eso ella caminaba sola a casa.

Rukia se detuvo frente a un buzón azul, buscó en su bolsa y sacó dos sobres blancos, con cuidado los depositó en el buzón. La noche anterior había escrito una carta para Yoruichi, en ella le contaba que estaba bien, que se quedaba en una linda casa y que ya tenía trabajo, pero de Grimmjow no escribió ni una sola palabra, pues le daba vergüenza admitir lo tonta que había sido. También había escrito una carta para su amiga Momo. Después de poner las cartas caminó hasta la casa con el corazón acongojado, ya que esas eran las únicas cartas que le escribiría a Yoruichi y a Momo. Pues para poder realizar su venganza tenía que dejar su pasado atrás, no tenía que haber nada que la relacionara con su origen, en resumen en la vida de Rukia Shirayuki no había cabida para Yoruichi, Momo o el Rukongai.

―Ya llegue Orihime. ―dijo Rukia colocando las llaves sobre una mesita que se encontraba junto a la puerta. No obtuvo contestación. Caminó a la mesita de centro de la sala y vio una hoja de papel.

―Hola Rukia, me salió trabajo así que no podré comer contigo, pero te dejo unas galletas de chocolate y pepino en el horno. Orihime. ―Rukia leyó la carta. ―Esta chica trabaja mucho. ―dijo mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Ella no entendía porque si Inue vivía sola y era soltera se mataba tanto trabajando, pues a veces llegaba hasta muy noche.

Después de darse un baño Rukia se sentó a comer, evitando las galletas claro está, y luego se puso a estudiar.

IOIOIOIOIO

Esa tarde la terminal del tren estaba muy transitada, las personas caminaban a prisa para abordar su transporte. Había personas despidiéndose con tristeza de sus seres queridos, otros recibían sonrientes a sus familiares que llegaban. Él caminaba con pasos lentos, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la cabeza cabizbaja. No tenía prisa por abordar el tren, nadie lo despediría ni nadie lo recibiría. No tenía un lugar fijo para llegar, no le importaba tampoco, sólo sabía que tenía que dejar Karakura, dejar su pasado, dejarla a ella. Varios días se la había pasado vagabundeando por las calles, pero ya no podía seguir así, por lo que decidió cambiar de ciudad para construir una nueva vida.

Abordó el tren y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio desocupado, junto a la ventana por la que miraba fijamente. Varias personas caminaban en el pasillo buscando lugares para sentarse, algunas chicas lo miraban curiosas, pues era apuesto, pero sin atreverse a sentarse junto a él, pues no se veía de buen humor.

―E..este. ―tartamudeó una bella chica de grandes atributos y de cabello negro. ―¿Te importa si me siento contigo? ―le preguntó armándose de valor. Ella se puso nerviosa cuando él la volteo a ver, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente pues tenía una mirada penetrante. El tren comenzó a andar.

―Sí. ―le dijo serio. ―No quiero compartir asiento y menos con alguien como tú. ―le dijo de forma desagradable.

―¡Qué grosero! ―dijo la muchacha enojada y se dio la media vuelta. Él volvió a mirar por la ventana apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, que recargaba en el brazo del asiento. Tres meses atrás hubiera actuado diferente, le habría mostrado una gran sonrisa seductora mientras le ofrecía el asiento, luego platicaría con ella y por ultimo hubieran terminado en un motel. Pero ahora era diferente, pues sus pensamientos sólo eran ocupados por una sola chica.

Ya nadie intentó sentarse con ese chico de cabello y ojos azules.

A través de la ventana veía los grandes campos que recorrían a toda velocidad, ya estaba cayendo la noche y la luna se asomaba en el cielo. Él no le quitaba la vista a aquella hermosa luna.

―¿También te estará viendo? ―se preguntó. De inmediato se burló de sí mismo por decir esas palabras, como es que él, el gran seductor, el que nunca se enamoraba, ahora terminaba siendo cursi. Suspiró triste.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, triste, deprimido, preocupado por alguien más que no fuera él, en resumen, enamorado…

―Rukia…―susurró el joven de cabello azul, recordando los momentos felices que había pasado con ella y que hasta ahora valoraba.

_Cuando llegó al puerto de Rukongai tenía la intención de conquistar a muchas chicas, como siempre lo hacía. Ese día caminaba despreocupado buscando a sus posibles presas pero al llegar a una parada decidió descansar. Estaba recargado en una esquina cuando vio bajar de un autobús a una chica bajita de piel blanca y cabello negro, no le tomó importancia pues no era de su gusto. Ella pasó por su lado sin verlo, pero a él le llamó la atención que caminara de forma nerviosa y que tuviera cara de angustia, así que la siguió con cautela. Le extraño que ella mirara a todos lados, como buscando algo._

_De pronto vio que un grupo de chicos salió de un callejón y que un chico alto le lanzó con fuerza una piedra en la espalda a la chica. Lo correcto era que el fuera corriendo a auxiliarla, pero como no estaba interesado en ella prefirió no hacer nada, solo se quedó parado observando._

_Luego vio como la chica se enfrentó a ellos, no entendía de qué hablaban pero sabía que era algo serio pues la chica bajita le dio una cachetada a la otra mujer. Fue ahí cuando se interesó en ella, pues sus ojos violetas brillaron con furia y determinación. Al ver como esa chica era empujada hacia atrás corrió para ayudarla, llegó a tiempo para parar al chico que la quería golpear con un palo._

—_Tres contra una, no es justo. —dijo Grimmjow deteniendo el palo con una mano. Había dos cosas que él disfrutaba más que nada, las mujeres y las peleas. Así que ahora mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, disfrutaría de una pelea y gracias a ella podría conquistar a esa chica.—Yo les enseñare a no meterse con los demás. —dijo alegre y luego comenzó la pelea, no le resultó difícil pues ellos apenas eran unos mocosos, pero aun así la había disfrutado mucho, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír. Después de ahuyentarlos volteó a ver a la chica que seguía tirada en el piso. _

_La chica era menuda y sin los grandes atributos que le gustaban. Pero no podía negar que aun así era bella, su tersa piel, su cabello negro y sus ojos violetas, todo en conjunto la hacían altamente irresistible._

—_¿Qué no piensas levantarte de ahí? —preguntó Grimmjow, pues ella lo seguía viendo sorprendida. _

_Rukia Shihoin era su nombre, ella definitivamente era su siguiente presa. Se divertiría unos días con ella y luego la dejaría. Pero su plan no salió como esperaba pues ella era diferente, no era tan fácil de conquistar, no era como las otras que enseguida se arrojaban a sus brazos. Se sorprendió cuando ella de improviso se echó a correr._

—_Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. —le dijo la chica de repente, sin darle tiempo a que hiciera su jugada de seducción._

_Pero él era Grimmjow y no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, así que decidió regresar por la tarde para seguir con su plan. Así que en la tarde, ahí estaba él recargado en una pared y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el piso, esperando por ella. Al oír el ruido de una lata miró de reojo y se encontró con la pequeña figura de una mujer corriendo hacia él y sonriendo._

_Se sintió satisfecho, la chica ya había caído rendida a sus pies. Ahora el comenzaría con su estrategia, así que logró que lo invitara a tomar un refresco, lo que no contaba es que se sintiera tan cómodo con ella y que terminara contándole algunos aspectos de su vida, tampoco que por un momento se sintiera mal por ella, pues se veía que había sufrido bastante. Pero casi de inmediato alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, porque a él solo le importaba pasar una noche de placer con Rukia._

_Se ofreció para acompañarla a su casa, quizá ella lo invitaría a pasar y entonces tendría una oportunidad para seducirla. Pero de nuevo falló su plan, pues la madre de ella apareció, que por cierto aunque mayor no era fea. Le llamó la atención que no se parecía en nada, pues la mamá era morena y ella blanca, una era voluptuosa y la otra no. Aunque eso a él no le causaba disgusto, él no hacia distinciones de color de piel o clase social, pero esperaba que ella no fuera un obstáculo entre Rukia y él._

_Como esa tarde no pudo hacer nada, al día siguiente la fue a buscar de nuevo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que de nuevo estaba siendo atacada por aquellos chicos, esta vez decidido intervenir desde el principio, pues nadie se metía con lo que era suyo, porque Rukia ya era solo suya. Se divirtió dándoles una paliza a los chicos y si no hubiera sido por Rukia que lo detuvo hubiera seguido golpeándolos hasta casi matarlos. _

_Pero ese día tampoco pudo lograr nada,_ _así que empleo más tiempo del debido tratando de seducirla. Igualmente solo se centró en ella, pues se olvidó de otras conquistas y sólo le dedicaba tiempo a Rukia, ganándose las burlas de dos de sus compañeros, los cuales les decían que ya estaba perdiendo su toque. Pero siempre se defendía diciendo que entre más difícil fuera el reto la satisfacción era mejor. También tenía que lidiar con la insoportable de Halibel quien quería evitar a toda costa que él jugara con Rukia, pero afortunadamente sabia como mantenerla a raya._

_Cuando por fin pensó que ya iba a seducir a Rukia una tarde que estaban solos en su casa, ella lo volvió a sorprender pidiéndole que le diera tiempo pues no estaba lista. Hizo uso de mucho autocontrol para no tomarla por la fuerza en ese momento, no sabía porque pero la deseaba como a nadie. _

_Comprendió que ella era de las que querían esperar hasta casarse para entregarse, así que planeó una boda falsa pues era la opción más rápida para lograr su objetivo. Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo de participar en la farsa, ya que querían divertirse un rato. Ese día en el parque le entregó un anillo y le pidió que se casara con él._

—_Te amo. —le dijo Rukia. Esas palabras resonaron en lo más profundo de su alma. Lo hicieron estremecerse, su corazón por primera vez latió acelerado._

—_Yo también te amo. —dijo Grimmjow sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa, luego sellaron su compromiso con un beso. No entendía porque le había dicho que la amaba, si eso no era cierto. —Tengo que irme. —dijo de repente, soltándola, pues sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban confusos. —Ya es tarde y hay trabajo en el barco._

_Después de despedirse de ella Grimmjow se fue pensativo, seguía confundido y también estaba asustado por las emociones que Rukia estaba despertando en él. Pero aun así decidió seguir con su plan, fingiría una boda, tendría su noche de bodas y luego la dejaría como a las otras, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, todo menos enamorarse. Y eso lo descubrió la noche de su boda._

_Cuando él entró al camarote por Rukia y al verla con ese vestido blanco y tan sonriente, sintió algo cálido en su interior, pero no le hizo caso. Luego la llevó a un pequeño salón del barco donde se celebró la falsa boda._

—_("¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella?") —se preguntaba Grimmjow mientras sostenía la mano de ella a la par que Szayel daba su discurso._

—_Ya puedes besar a la novia. —dijo el chico de cabello rosa muy alegre por participar en aquella nefasta broma._

_Grimmjow así lo hizo, la besó apasionadamente, por fin conseguía lo que tanto había deseado, por fin tendría su noche de placer con ella. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable sabiendo que la haría sufrir?_

_Después de la ceremonia salieron a ver el mar._

―_Siento que la boda sea así de sencilla, pero te prometo que lo compensare. ―le dijo Grimmjow a Rukia sabiendo que mentía._

―_Yo estoy bien si tú estás conmigo. ―dijo Rukia. Esas palabras de nuevo le aceleraron el corazón. Pero todavía negaba sus sentimientos, no quería aceptar que ella fuera importante para él. Ella seguía hablando de temas que a él no le interesaban, así que la obligó a callar._

―_Sshh, no hablemos de eso ahora. ―dijo Grmmjow acariciándole el cabello que se movía al compás de la brisa. ―Me encanta tu cabello, tiene un aroma irresistible. ―dijo sinceramente mientras acercaba el cabello de Rukia a su nariz. Vio lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada. Luego se quedaron contemplando un rato el bello paisaje que tenían enfrente, las pequeñas luces blancas de la ciudad que dejaban, la tranquilidad del mar y el reflejo de las estrellas y la luna en este._

_Entonces no pudo negarlo más, estaba enamorado de ella, de su dulzura, de su gentileza, de su belleza, de toda ella. Quería tenerla por siempre junto a él. Quería hacerla feliz, ofrecerle… _

―_("¿Ofrecerle qué?") ―pensó mientras seguía abrazándola. Él no tenía nada, ese trabajo solo le daba lo mínimo para él, nunca le importó, hasta ahora, ¿Qué vida le podría dar? Además estaba su pasado, que diría ella cuando supiera de todas las chicas que había lastimado, cuando se enterara de que su boda fue falsa, que solo quería llevársela a la cama. Entonces por primera vez se preocupó por alguien más y quiso no lastimar a Rukia. Entonces tomó su decisión._

_Le pidió a Rukia que se adelantara al camarote, mientras él fue por unas pastillas para dormir al cuarto de Yammy, quien a veces padecía de insomnio y tenía que tomar medicamento. Cuando entró al camarote encontró a Rukia parada junto a la cama, se veía nerviosa. Se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro con ternura y luego la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron y Grimmjow fue por un par de copas de vino que había sobre el buró. Sin que Rukia lo viera disolvió la pastilla en la bebida, luego fue con ella y le dio su copa._

_Mientras tomaban la copa él no la dejaba de contemplar, era tan bella y ahora era toda suya. Al menos por esa noche._

_Después de beber las copas, Grimmjow las dejó en la mesa y continuo besando a Rukia lentamente, quería disfrutar su sabor, su frescura, su aroma, su piel. Quería grabárselos en la memoria para que aun en la distancia la pudiera sentir junto a él._

_Despacio le quitó el vestido y la recostó sobre la cama, donde comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, ese cabello le encantaba. Luego comenzó a besarla, mientras Rukia le acariciaba la espalda con ansiedad. Supo que la pastilla hizo efecto porque ella poco a poco dejó de acariciarlo, hasta que se quedó dormida. _

_Claro que él quería tenerla, pero ahora que estaba enamorado sentía que esa no era la forma correcta. Quería hacer las cosas bien, como ella deseaba. Así que se recostó junto a ella y se durmió sobre su cálido pecho. _

_Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Grimmjow se despertó, se movió con cuidado para no despertar a Rukia quien yacía junto a él. Recargando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, se volteó de costado y se quedó contemplando a la chica que estaba con él. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la escotilla e iluminaban su rostro._

_Así quería despertar siempre, junto a ella. Pero ahora no era tiempo. Él no se la merecía, si se quedaba junto a ella al final terminaría haciéndole más daño._

_Después de varios minutos en los que la veía mientras jugaba con su cabello, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, luego se vistió con unos jean azules, playera negra y tenis azules. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a escribir una carta que dejó sobre la mesa, después volvió a acercarse a ella y sonrió al ver que ella dormía calmadamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios._

―_Rukia… te amo. ―le susurró al oído, ya no le daba pena admitirlo. ―Perdóname…―le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Así con una profunda tristeza salió del camarote._

―_¿Te vas? Eso es nuevo. ―le preguntó Halibel al verlo desatando un pequeño bote. ―No pensé que fueras tan cobarde._

―_Piensa lo que quieras. ―dijo Grimmjow, luego descendió por la escalera de soga que arrojó hacia el bote._

―_¿Entonces, tan poco te importa Rukia? ―le preguntó Halibel asomándose por el barandal._

―_Porque me importa me voy. ―le contestó él desde el bote. ―En la carta le explico todo. ―dijo mientras empezaba a remar._

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron de su memoria. Se dio cuenta que ya habían entrado a otra ciudad. La luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes y la ciudad era iluminada por multitud de pequeñas luces blancas. De noche la ciudad se veía solitaria, como su alma.

Él descubrió que Rukia era una mujer maravillosa, llena de bondad, amor y valentía, así que si quería estar junto a ella, él tenía que cambiar, convertirse en un hombre digno, tenía que enmendar sus errores.

―Rukia trabajaré duró para convertirme en alguien mejor. ―dijo Grimmjow viendo la ciudad a través del cristal. ―y cuando lo consiga regresaré a ti. ―Grimmjow definitivamente volvería a Rukia siendo alguien diferente, siendo alguien bueno y entonces por fin podría hacerla feliz.

Lo que no sabía es que Rukia no había leído su carta, pues Halibel la tomó pensando que lo mejor era que Rukia se olvidara de Grimmjow y rehiciera su vida.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

Esa mañana Ichigo se despertó de muy buen humor, se bañó y se vistió para ir al Gotei Trece, presentía que sería un día muy bueno para él. No podía evitarlo, Rukia había logrado meterse en su corazón y él no descansaría hasta conseguir el suyo.

Rukia se levantó pesadamente, se bañó y ahora se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo.

―Hoy será un gran día. ―dijo ella. ― Prepárate para sufrir Ichigo Kurosaki. ―dijo con malicia.

* * *

―Siento no continuar con la historia pero quería poner que pasó con Grimmjow y porque se fue. Pero el próximo capitulo se pone mejor.

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. KISUKE URAHARA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: Caroone, Akisa, Guest, tsuki-chann, Kureimy, Reira-Heartfilia.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO OCHO. ― KISUKE URAHARA.**

Definitivamente sería un gran día, si no estuviera lloviendo tanto y a ella no se le hubiera olvidado su sombrilla. Iba empapada de pies a cabeza, lo bueno que sólo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hospital.

Rukia caminaba con la mirada en el piso, pues se fijaba por donde pisaba para no tener un accidente, no fuera a resbalarse o a caer por una coladera abierta. Los relámpagos y truenos hacían sobresaltar a Rukia cada vez que se producían. Desde pequeña le daban miedo y aun no había podido superarlo.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder llegar al hospital, tenía tiempo de sobra pero quería protegerse de los truenos, no imaginó que por no mirar al frente chocaría contra una persona.

―¡Ah! ― gritó Rukia asustada mientras caía hacia atrás, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura y un segundo después estaba siendo atraída hacia el pecho de la persona con que chocó.

―¿Estas bien? ―escuchó una cálida voz preguntarle, mientras seguía siendo abrazada por ese hombre, lo sabía por la voz masculina que le había hablado. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte trueno, Rukia se asustó y se aferró fuerte a la camisa del hombre. Él al sentir que temblaba la abrazó más fuerte.

A pesar de que ya se había calmado no se movió, seguía recargada en el pecho de esa persona, aunque quería zafarse no podía, su cuerpo no respondía. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida y cálida, sentía un agradable aroma. Y no entendía porque pero todo eso lo sentía conocido, como si en el pasado lo hubiera experimentado.

―No te preocupes, ya pasó todo. ―le dijo el hombre apartándola y acariciándole la cabeza.

―Gracias. ―dijo apenada, levantado la vista. ―¿Usted? ―preguntó sorprendida al ver delante de ella a un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado y de ojos grises. ¡Era el otro hombre que la iba a atropellar!

―¡Ah! ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y tallándose la nuca. ―de haber sabido que eras tú no te hubiera soltado. ―le dijo, provocando en ella un sonrojo involuntario.

―("Estúpido cuerpo") ―pensó enojada por no poder controlarse. Se había prometido no volver a sonrojarse, emocionarse, alegrarse o nada parecido por los comentarios de los hombres, total todos eran mentira. Pero ahí estaba ella, toda alterada por la cercanía de ese tipo que sentía familiar.

―Pero que descortés soy. ―habló Urahara ignorante de lo que había provocado en Rukia. ―Estoy haciendo que te mojes más. ―dijo y recogió el paraguas que había soltado para poder abrazar a Rukia y evitar que cayera. Luego lo puso sobre ella para evitar que se mojara. ―Te acompaño a donde vayas. ―le dijo Urahara.

―Gracias, pero no es necesario. ―dijo ella recuperando la compostura. ―Ya me he mojado lo suficiente y además el hospital está cerca.

―¿Trabajas en el hospital de Ukitake? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Sí. ―le respondió seria. ―Muchas gracias por su ayuda, debo irme. ―le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

―¡Ah!, se fue y no le pregunté su nombre. ―dijo Urahara mientras la veía alejarse. Después suspiró. ―De verdad que me recuerda mucho a ella. ―dijo con nostalgia.

Rukia llegó al hospital empapada, entró y fue al checador.

―¡Qué suerte la mía! ―Se dijo Rukia fastidiada. ―Ahora solo falta que me encuentre con el tipo de la playa. ―dijo mientras checaba su tarjeta.

―¿Qué tipo de la playa? ―preguntó Ichigo. Rukia volteó para verlo.

―Eso es algo que no te importa. ―le dijo enojada y caminó hacia su consultorio.

―("Pero si me importa") ―pensó Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella. ―Oye Rukia, discúlpame por lo ayer. ―la llamó antes de que entrara al consultorio. ―Qué te parece si te invito a comer para compensarlo. ―agregó ante el silencio de Rukia.

_El día anterior Rukia estaba platicando con un médico moreno y muy guapo, aprovechando un descanso, acerca del caso de una recién nacida que necesitaba cirugía, ella estaba muy interesada pues le quería saber sobre el procedimiento de la cirugía. Ichigo salió de su consultorio y al verla con el doctor no pudo evitar sentir celos. Así que fue hasta ellos._

―_En vez de estar hablando con este, deberías de estar atendiendo a los pacientes. ―le dijo molesto. ―que para eso te pagan._

―_Yo hago con mi tiempo lo que quiero. ―contestó ella enojada. ―y me interesa platicar con él doctor sobre cirugía. _

―_Pues no creo que sepa mucho, en la universidad siempre tenía pésimas calificaciones. ―dijo en forma descortés. Él médico se enojó, pero se aguantó pues no quería iniciar una guerra con el doctor Kurosaki, además ya se imaginaba a que se debía su mal humor._ ―_Y si sigues perdiendo el tiempo nunca pasara de médico general.―le dijo a Rukia._

―_Eres un grosero. ―dijo ella y luego se volteó y se fue a su consultorio. Ya no le habló en todo el día._

―("No quiero salir con un idiota racista como tú") ― pensó Rukia enojada, pues asociaba que insultó al médico del día anterior por ser moreno. ―Sí claro. ―le respondió amable, acordándose de su venganza, muy pronto lo tendría a sus pies.

―Entonces nos vemos a la salida. ―le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza y entró a su consultorio.

―No puedo creerlo, el doctor Kurosaki está enamorado. ― dijo Soi Fong con burla desde el mostrador, pues había escuchado y visto todo.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Ichigo. ―Sólo estaba siendo cortés con la doctora. ―dijo tratando de disimular su interés.

―Pero doctor. ―intervino Kiyone. ―Tampoco hizo un comentario sobre el mal aspecto de la doctora y eso es muy raro.

―¿Mal aspecto?

―Sí, ¿qué no se dio cuenta que venía toda empapada, con lodo en los zapatos, con el cabello escurrido y sin maquillaje? ―preguntó Kiyone sumamente intrigada. Ichigo siempre decía que los doctores debían cuidar su aspecto y limpieza por los pacientes y no dudaba en regañar a quienes no cumplieran con eso.

―No puse atención. ―dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta. Kiyone se quedó sonriendo, Soi Fong suspiró, esperaba que no surgieran más problemas.

Afortunadamente Rukia tenía un cambio de ropa en su consultorio, así después de cambiarse y maquillarse un poco empezó con sus consultas.

A la hora de la salida Ichigo ya la esperaba en la calle. Se quedó impresionado al verla salir usando un vestido morado a las rodillas y de tirantes, pues era la primera vez que la veía vestida así.

―¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? ―preguntó Ichigo mientras avanzaban hacia su auto.

―Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, así que no conozco muchos lugares. ―respondió Rukia. ―Elige tú. ―le dijo mientras entraban al coche.

―Entonces te llevaré a un restaurante que está aquí cerca, te gustará. ―le dijo Ichigo.

Mientras el auto avanzaba Rukia miraba por la ventana, le preocupó que de nuevo el cielo se pusiera gris. ¿Qué tal se asustaba delante de Ichigo?, ella no quería mostrarle su lado vulnerable, ya era suficiente con habérselo mostrado al hombre de la mañana, al que deseaba no volver a ver, y a Grimmjow. Se tensó al recordarlo y apretó los puños.

―¿En qué piensas?¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de pronto? ―preguntó Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―En nada importante. ―le dijo ella. Él no le creyó, pero no quiso seguir preguntando, tal vez era doloroso para ella. No entendía porque con frecuencia pasaba eso.

De pronto el celular de Ichigo sonó.

―Sí, está bien. Ya voy. ―respondió él y colgó el teléfono. ―Rukia me salió una emergencia, un señor llegó con un infarto y tengo que ir a verlo. ―dijo estacionando el carro. ―¿No te importa si te dejo aquí?

―Claro que no. ―le respondió ella y abrió la puerta del coche.

―Pero aun quiero comer contigo. ―dijo Ichigo deteniéndola del brazo para que no bajara. ―¿Nos vemos a las seis en el parque donde nos conocimos?, que era en donde siempre iban a platicar.

―Esta bien. ―le dijo ella y se bajó del coche.

Ichigo se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó a prisa.

Rukia al verse sola suspiró. No sabía dónde estaba ni como regresar a casa, ni siquiera se sabía bien la dirección para agarrar un taxi. Tampoco tenía celular para llamar a Orihime. Pues al principio no quería acabar con el dinero que le había dado su mamá, y después cuando empezó a cobrar, no tuvo tiempo de ir por uno. Pero como ya se había prometido no dejar ver sus debilidades ante Ichigo, pues le dijo que estaba bien quedarse ahí.

―Trataré de acordarme por donde veníamos. ―dijo Rukia y comenzó a caminar de regreso por la banqueta. Pero al final terminó perdiéndose. Llegó a un callejón solitario y con miedo vio como dos tipos le estaba dando una golpiza a un chico. De inmediato recordó cuando a ella la molestaban Michiru y los demás y se llenó de coraje. Vio unas piedras en el suelo y las recogió.

―Qué esto te sirva de lección para no meterte con nosotros. ― Dijo un chico robusto mientras pateaba a su víctima.

―¡Dejen a ese chico! ― les ordenó Rukia arrojándole las piedras sobre sus espaldas.

Los chicos voltearon hacia ella.

―Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una linda chica. ―dijo uno de los tipos limpiándose la mucosidad de la nariz. El otro rió a carcajadas. El tipo que estaba siendo golpeado aprovechó la distracción y salió corriendo. La llovizna comenzaba a sentirse.

Rukia retrocedió unos pasos hasta topar con pared, los chicos avanzaban hacia ella.

―("En que estaba pensando cuando los enfrente") ―pensó Rukia asustada, pues no podía hacer nada ella sola.

Uno de los chicos al acercársele le comenzó a tocar una pierna.

―Nos vamos a divertir contigo un rato. ―dijo el chico, mientras el otro estornudaba. Rukia sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

―¡Ni lo pienses Idiota! ―dijo Rukia dándole un fuerte golpe en los bajos al chico que la acariciaba provocando que cayera al suelo adolorido. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

―Esto lo vas a pagar. ―dijo el otro chico y agarrándola de un brazo la aventó al piso. Estaba por acercársele cuando se escucharon las sirenas de patrullas que habían sido alertadas por el muchacho que estaba siendo golpeado. Así que el tipo se olvidó de Rukia y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse para huir de ahí.

Rukia se levantó y también se alejó corriendo del lugar, no quería problemas. Como las calles se estaban inundando no vio que en la banqueta había una piedra y tropezó con ella, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Se quejó por el dolor, pues ya se había raspado cuando la empujó el chico y ahora se había lastimado más las rodillas.

―Nos volvemos a encontrar bajo la lluvia. ―dijo alguien parándose junto a ella y cubriéndola con su paraguas. ―Creo que es el destino. ―dijo cuándo se agachó para quedar frente a frente. ―Soy Urahara Kisuke ¿Y tú? ―le preguntó extendiéndole la mano y una sonrisa.

―Rukia Shirayuki. ―dijo mientras tomaba su mano, que se sentía cálida a pesar de la fría lluvia. Él la ayudo a levantarse.

Nuevamente los truenos y relámpagos se hicieron presentes. Rukia se volvió a poner tensa.

―Vamos a mi casa. ―le dijo Urahara mientras la abrazaba, pues se había dado cuenta de su miedo. ―Está cerca de aquí.

―No es necesario. ―le dijo ella librándose de su abrazo. Definitivamente no se dejaría engañar por ese tipo y sus dulces palabras.

―Estas herida y te dan miedo los truenos. ―dijo Urahara. ―¿Qué vas a hacer tu sola? ―preguntó mientras seguía cubriéndola de la lluvia con el paraguas.

―Son solo unos raspones. Sobreviviré. ―dijo Rukia e intentó caminar, pero las rodillas le dolían por el golpe.

―No te preocupes, que no intentaré nada extraño, no soy de ese tipo. ―dijo Kisuke viéndola a los ojos.

―("Lo mismo decía Grimmjow") ―pensó ella y de nuevo su semblante cambio al recordarlo.

―Tío Urahara, apúrate. ―llamó la voz de una niña de cabello negro desde la esquina, quien llevaba una bolsa de mandado y una sombrilla negra para protegerse de la lluvia.

―Ya ves, no vamos a estar solos, aparte de Ururu están Ginta y Tesai. ―le dijo Urahara.

Al final Rukia terminó aceptando ir con él, porque de verdad le daba miedo estar en la calle en medio de los relámpagos y truenos.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña pero acogedora, de una sola planta. Al entrar a ella Rukia sintió un aroma agradable y de inmediato un recuerdo borroso vino a su mente.

―_Duerme tranquila, pequeña. ―escuchaba la voz de un hombre, mientras sentía una cálida sensación. ―Que yo cuidaré de ti._ ―_le dijo dulcemente._

―Siéntate aquí Rukia. ―le dijo Urahara acercándole una silla de madera. Ella se sentó, estaba desconcertada por el recuerdo. ―Ginta tráeme el botiquín. ―le pidió a un chico de cabello rojo, que obedeció enseguida.

―("¿Qué fue eso?, no puede ser mi padre porque nunca estuvo conmigo"). ―Rukia estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que Ginta ya había regresado y que Urahara se agachó frente a ella. ―Yo puedo hacerlo. ―dijo al sentir que Urahara estaba limpiándole las heridas.

―¿Por qué no puede un médico dejarse consentir? ―preguntó Urahara sonriendo. ―Además estas en manos profesionales. ―le dijo él mientras seguía limpiándole los raspones con agua oxigenada.

―¿Eh?

―Urahara es un gran oncólogo. ―dijo un hombre moreno que entró a la sala con una bandeja de té. ―Y él es uno de los dueños del hospital general de Karakura. ―dijo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesita. ―Estas en las mejores manos.

―Tesai, me apenas con tus halagos. ―dijo Urahara divertido mientras terminaba de vendar las rodillas de Rukia. Lo que ella encontró innecesario.

― ¿Así que trabaja con el doctor Kuchiki? ―preguntó asombrada, mientras Tesai le ofrecía una taza de té.

―¿Conoces a Byakuya? ―preguntó Urahara sorprendido, sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

―Sí, hace un mes fue a verme y me propuso que trabajara para él. ―comentó Rukia. Ya no sabía por qué estaba hablando con ese sujeto, tal vez porque ya estaba muy cansada o porque una mínima parte de ella confiaba en él.

―Vaya, vaya. ―sonrió Urahara. ―Él no me comentó nada. ― dijo. ― ("¿Qué estarás pensando Byakuya?"). ― ¿Y qué le respondiste?

―Qué no puedo. ―dijo poniendo la taza vacía en la mesita.

―Yo te hago la misma oferta. ―le dijo Urahara. ―Piénsalo, en nuestro hospital estarás mejor.

―Ya debo irme. ―dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie. ―Ya se detuvo la lluvia y ya es tarde. ―dijo viendo su reloj que marcaban las siete de la noche.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―preguntó Urahara. Rukia quedó pensativa.

Mientras tanto en el parque Ichigo estaba sentado en la fuente central, la que curiosamente tenía la figura de un doctor. Aun lado había un paraguas recargado en la fuente. Él estaba agachado y miraba fijamente su reloj.

―No va a venir. ―dijo triste. ―Es mi culpa por haber sido tan idiota y dejarla sola en medio de una ciudad desconocida para ella. ―dijo desesperado revolviendo sus cabellos.

―Qué bueno que aceptas que eres un idiota. ―le dijo una voz cerca de él.

―¡Rukia! ―dijo alegre al verla parada frente a él. ―¿Pero qué te pasó? ―preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie al verla llegar con la ropa húmeda todavía y con vendas en las rodillas. Rukia le contó lo sucedido, quería crearle sentimiento de culpa. Así lo haría sufrir un poco si es que de verdad estaba interesado en ella. Ichigo agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

―("Sabia que tu interés era falso") ―pensó Rukia con coraje. ―("Ahora más que nunca quiero…")―pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el abrazo de Ichigo.

―Perdóname Rukia. ―le susurró Ichigo con angustia. ―Por mis tontos celos estuviste en peligro. ―le dijo sin soltarla. Ella sintió que algo cálido le recorrió el cuerpo.

―¿Celos? ―preguntó sin soltarse de su abrazo, aunque no lo correspondía.

―Es que Byakuya iba a estar en el hospital y hoy estabas tan bella que no quería que él te viera. ―dijo Ichigo aun abrazándola. Aunque sólo la conocía poco, ya sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

―Eres un idiota. ―le dijo ella separándose. Se quedó contemplando lo dulce que se veía Ichigo preocupado, por un momento quiso abrazarlo. ―("Sus palabras son mentiras, recuerda"). ―pensó. ―Lo bueno es que me encontré con el doctor Urahara y él me ayudó y me curó las heridas. ―dijo ella. Ichigo cambio de semblante.

―Eso es algo que me enoja. ―dijo él.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Porque yo quiero ser el único que te proteja. ―le dijo y de nuevo la abrazó con más fuerza y más sentimiento. Rukia estaba sorprendida. ―Desde ahora cuando necesites de alguien, llámame. ―le dijo a Rukia, esta vez ella correspondió el abrazo. Por fin el cielo se despejó y dejó ver a un grupo de estrellas y la luna creciente resplandeciendo en el cielo.

―Gracias. ―le dijo ella espontáneamente. Esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía que la quería proteger, esa era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por ella, que se sentía culpable por haberla lastimado. Pero inmediatamente recordó que él era igual que Grimmjow y Ashido, que aquellas dulces palabras eran falsas y que Ichigo sólo era el objetivo de su venganza.

―No tengo teléfono para llamarte y no me sé tú número. ―Le dijo ella dejando de abrazarlo y empujándolo hacia atrás. ―Además no necesito que me protejan, yo puedo cuidarme sola. ―dijo con dureza.

―Lo sé, pero aun así quiero protegerte. ―le dijo sonriendo. Él estaba contento pues por un momento había sentido la calidez de Rukia, que tanto se negaba a mostrar.

―Además no tienes por qué sentir celos, ya que soy libre de andar con quien quiera. ―le dijo ella con arrogancia y caminó unos pasos. Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar.

―Escúchame Rukia Shirayuki. ―le dijo Ichigo viéndola a los ojos y con determinación. ―Haré que te enamores de mí. ―le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. ―Haré que te olvides del pasado y que sonrías de nuevo.

―Eso lo veremos. ―le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El juego había comenzado y Rukia sabía que no perdería. Al final haría que Ichigo sufriera lo mismo o más que ella.

Ichigo también estaba confiado en que saldría victorioso y que conquistaría a Rukia, porque ella sólo necesitaba amor y eso estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Después Ichigo, sin soltar su mano a pesar de que ella luchaba para zafarse, la llevó a cenar a un restaurante, en donde platicaron exclusivamente del trabajo, luego Ichigo la acompañó a su casa, sin que Rukia lo invitara a pasar, como era costumbre.

Mientras tanto dos figuras entre sombras miraban hacia la calle a través de la ventana de cristal.

―Sabes Tesai, Rukia me la recuerda mucho. ―dijo con tristeza al hombre que se encontraba junto a él.

―Lo supuse cuando la vi. ―respondió él. ―a mí también me la recordó.―Urahara ¿estás seguro de querer involúcrate con esa chiquilla? ―le preguntó Tesai. ―Puedes salir lastimado de nuevo.

―Es algo que no puedo evitar. ―dijo él con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. ―Si tan solo no te hubieras ido. ―dijo limpiando el paño que se había formado en la ventana, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza.

_Ahí estaban los dos reunidos en la sala, Urahara lo había llamado para hablar de algo importante, aunque sabía que no le iba a gustar._

―_¿Qué estás diciendo? ―le preguntó de forma severa._

―_Que estoy enamorado de ella. ―le respondió Urahara. Él hombre frente a él lo miró con rabia. ―Y nos vamos a casar._

―_Te lo advierto. ―le dijo el hombre tomándolo por la camisa con fuerza. ―Aléjate de ella. _

―_Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo. ―le dijo quitando su mano. ―Ella es muy importante para mí._

―_Si no te alejas de ella por tu voluntad, entonces te obligaré. ―le dijo serio y luego se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa. _

_Urahara se quedó viéndolo marchar, seguro que no habría nada de lo que él hiciera o dijera que lo pudieran alejar de ella._

Urahara suspiro pesadamente, dándole paso a otro recuerdo.

_Era de noche, la ciudad de Karakura estaba casi en silencio, las personas dormían y sólo se escuchaban lejanamente los aullidos de los perros o el maullar de los gatos en los techos. La noche era fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza meciendo los árboles y revoloteando papales por las calles. Pero en el parque dos figuras se distinguían bajo la luz de una lámpara. Él se mostraba afligido y ella enojada y sin querer escucharlo._

―_Necesitamos hablar. ―le pidió a ella._

―_No, ya fue suficiente de tus mentiras. ―le respondió abrigándose más._

―_Pero fue un malentendido. ―se defendió Urahara. ―Tú me conoces y sabes que jamás te lastimaría._

―_Creí conocerte. ―dijo ella. ―Pero ya veo que me equivoque. Me has traicionado y eso jamás de lo perdonaré. ―le dijo con dureza._

_Urahara nunca la había visto así, ella siempre fue tan alegre y risueña y ahora solo lo miraba con desconfianza y rencor._

―_Pero me necesitas, las dos me necesitan. ―le dijo Urahara._

―_No te necesitamos. ―le dijo ella fríamente. ―Ella estará bien sin ti. ―le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse. _

Pronto otro recuerdo llegó a él, la imagen de ella saliendo de la casa y la puerta azotándose detrás de ella, la última vez que la vio.

―Desde ese día las he extrañado tanto. ―dijo Urahara nostálgico.

―¿Él también las extrañara? ―le preguntó Tesai.

―Claro. ―le respondió Urahara, que seguía viendo por la ventana. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

―Kaien si va a salir pero un poco más adelante.

―Espero les haya gustado ese pequeño momento IchiRuki.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. BYAKUYA KUCHIKI

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: tsuki-chann: **gracias por comentar, así es Rukia no caerá tan fácil con él, Ichigo tendrá que esforzarse mucho.** Anahis: **Lo bueno es que llegaste a la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.** Esmeraldaxx20**: Muchas gracias por comentar, el look de Rukia como es el que tiene ahora en el manga. **Rukia x Ichigo:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, Kaien saldrá en el capítulo once, ya falta poco. **kaoru240: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.** Kureimy: **jejeje, pues es que Rukia no ha caído ante los encantos de Ichi. Gracias por comentar y las dudas pues más adelante se irán despejando.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO NUEVE.- BYAKUYA KUCHIKI.**

Esa mañana Rukia se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentía cansada y comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo. Seguramente tenia gripe, pues se había dado cuenta que uno de los hombres del callejón estaba enfermo y de seguro la había contagiado. Con pereza se levantó de la cama.

―¡Ay! ―dijo agarrándose la cabeza, pues al levantarse se hizo más intenso el dolor. ―Todo es tu culpa, idiota. ― dijo recordando que Ichigo la dejó abandonada en la ciudad y que por eso fue a parar a ese callejón.

Después de bañarse y alistarse se tomó unas pastillas para aliviar los síntomas, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de trabajar. Salió del cuarto para desayunar con Orihime como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez se sorprendió de encontrar a Inue en la sala llorando y agarrando una de las fotos de su sobrino, al que contemplaba fijamente.

― ¿Qué tienes Orihime? ―le preguntó Rukia acercándosele. ― ¿Por qué lloras?

―No es nada. ―dijo ella dejando el retrato en su lugar y secándose las lágrimas. ―A veces me afectan los recuerdos, pero ya estoy bien. ―le dijo sonriendo. Rukia la miraba sin creerle sus palabras.

―Entiendo si no quieres decírmelo. ―le dijo Rukia sinceramente, pues ella también tenía una historia que no quería revelar. ―Vamos a desayunar. ―le dijo y caminó al comedor. Orihime la siguió.

―Es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Kaoru. ―dijo Inue revolviendo su fruta picada con el tenedor. ―Pero no voy a poder verlo este año. ―dijo ella con tristeza. ―Pero lo entiendo porque mi hermano Sora está muy ocupado y no puede venir. ―dijo sonriendo.

―¿Quieres mucho a tu sobrino verdad? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Sí. ―dijo ella. ―Es el único que tengo, la esposa de mi hermano no puede tener más familia. Así que es mi adoración. ―sonrió Orihime. ―¿Y tú tienes familia? ―preguntó Inue, pues Rukia no le había comentado nada sobre ella.

―No. ―dijo ella a secas. ―Se me hace tarde para el trabajo. ―dijo levantándose de la mesa.―Nos vemos al rato. ―dijo Rukia, luego tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Inue no quiso hostigarla con más preguntas, comprendía su situación, a veces resultaba doloroso hablar del pasado. Después de levantar su plato de la mesa y de llevarlo al lavatrastos, fue a la sala y marcó un número telefónico.

―¿Sora? ―preguntó cuándo alguien alzó el auricular del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Por qué me llamas? Sabes que estoy trabajando. ―la voz de su hermano sonaba molesta.

―Si ya sé que estas ocupado. ―dijo apenada. ―Pero Akira me dijo que este año no pueden traer a Kaoru. ―le comentó con tristeza. ―Y yo quisiera que…

―Lo siento Orihime. ―interrumpió Sora. ―Pero tengo mucho trabajo, será el próximo año.

―Pero quiero verlo. ―dijo Orihime con una rara mezcla de súplica y exigencia.

―Qué no se te olvide que Kaoru es mi hijo. ―dijo con voz fuerte Sora.

―No te preocupes, nunca podría olvidarlo. ―dijo Orihime conteniendo el llanto.

―Eso espero. ―le contestó. ―Pero no te preocupes, te enviaremos una foto, ahora tengo una junta muy importante así que tengo que colgar. Cuídate. ―le dijo su hermano y colgó el teléfono.

Inue colgó el teléfono y fue a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse para ir a su trabajo. Tenía su propia estética en un local en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, no podía quejarse pues tenía mucho trabajo y le daba suficiente para pagar la renta del local, los gastos de la casa y vivir modestamente.

En el camino al trabajo Rukia comenzó a estornudar sin parar.

―No puede ser que este empeorando. ―dijo Rukia sacando su pañuelo para cubrirse nariz y boca. Y aunque sabía que en esas condiciones no debía ir al hospital, decidió presentarse de todas formas. Iba un poco más lento ya que las piernas las sentía pesadas.

Saludó cortésmente a la vigilante que estaba en la puerta del hospital y luego entró a checar su tarjeta, eran cinco para las ocho.

―Llegas tarde. ―dijo Ichigo a sus espaldas. Rukia volteó enojada, ¿Quién se creía ese para cuestionarla?―Siempre llegas quince minutos antes, así que me preocupe de que te hubiera pasado algo. ―le dijo cordialmente.

― Aun estoy a tiempo. ―dijo ella que decidió ignorar su comentario. Ya no dijo más porque comenzó a estornudar un poco.

―Doctor Ichigo, su paciente ya lo espera dentro. ―le gritó Kiyone desde la puerta de su consultorio. Como Ichigo no tenía día fijo para ir al hospital, al menos antes de conocer a Rukia, Kiyone también se encargaba de atender a sus pacientes cuando iba, que ahora era diario.

―Es el señor Kuo y es muy impaciente, así que debo irme. ―le comentó Ichigo a Rukia.

―No te he pedido que te quedaras. ―contestó ella. A Ichigo le dolieron sus palabras, pero no le dijo nada. Había pensado que después de la noche anterior su relación hubiera mejorado, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

―Toma. ―le dijo Ichigo dándole un celular rosa.

―¿Y esto?

―Es para que no vuelva a pasar lo de ayer. ―le dijo sonriendo. ―Ya le grabé mi número así que no tendrás excusa para no llamarme cuando estés en problemas.

―Pero te lo pagaré. ―le dijo ella, pues no quería aceptar regalos suyos. Pero estaba satisfecha, al parecer él ya estaba cayendo a sus pies.

―Está bien, no importa. ―le dijo él, pues a fin de cuentas ya tenía su número. ― Por cierto, no debiste venir a trabajar con gripe, será mejor que te tomes algo y vayas a descansar. ―le dijo Ichigo desconcertándola. Luego se fue pues Kiyone le volvió a llamar.

Rukia entró a dar sus consultas, pero después de dos horas comenzó a tener dolor en la garganta y otros síntomas característicos de su padecimiento, así que pidió permiso para retirarse temprano.

―Pero es peligroso que te vayas sola, si quieres le aviso al doctor Kurosaki para que te acompañe a casa. ―dijo Soi Fong. Kiyone asintió.―él puede salir cuando quiera.

―No. ―dijo Rukia tajante. Es verdad que tenía que enamorarlo, pero tampoco quería dejarle ver su lado débil. ―No estoy tan grave como para necesitar de él. Y mi casa no está lejos. ―Rukia se despidió con la mano de sus amigas y salió del hospital, justo cuando iba entrando el doctor Kuchiki, quien iba solo ya que Ishida se había quedado con Urahara para atender algunas cuestiones del hospital.

―Buenos días. ―le saludó él educadamente.

―Buenos…días. ―saludó ella estornudando y siguió de largo. Byakuya la vio caminar unos metros y enseguida caminó tras ella.

―Permítame llevarla a su casa. ―le dijo él tomándola de un brazo. ―Veo que no se siente bien. ―se había dado cuenta que caminaba tambaleándose un poco, debido a la fiebre que ya tenía.

―Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda. ―le respondió con dificultad, pues ya hasta pasar saliva le molestaba y siguió caminando, Byakuya caminaba a su lado. Ya casi llegaban a la esquina de la cuadra.

―Epiforia, estornudos, irritación ocular y rinorrea. ―mencionó Byakuya, Rukia giró la cabeza para verlo. ―Son los síntomas que usted tiene y supongo que ya sabe que son de la gripe. ―dijo Byakuya serio. Al oírlo Rukia, se avergonzó y rápidamente saco un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

―Bueno es sólo gripe, no moriré. ―dijo ella, pero al momento comenzó a estornudar y cerró los ojos, así que no se fijó que un muchacho en bicicleta iba doblando la esquina y estaba por arroyarla.

―¡Ay! ―gritó cuando Byakuya la jaló fuerte del brazo para evitar que fuera arrollada.

―Ya veo que es propensa a los accidentes. ―le dijo él, sin cambiar su semblante serio. ―A este paso no dudo en que alguien la atropelle.

―Pues si me atropellan o no, no es de su incumbencia. ―dijo ella y cruzó la calle enojada. ―No es posible que todos se quieran meter en mi vida. ―refunfuñó molesta. No caminó mucho cuando comenzó a sentir escalofríos, la fiebre ya había empeorado, así que se recargó de la pared para no caerse. También comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Byakuya, que la seguía observando, cruzó la calle y se acercó a ella.

―Tiene mucha fiebre. ―dijo mientras tocaba su frente. ―No la puedo dejar sola en este estado. ―le dijo. ―No sería correcto. ―Así que Byakuya la cargó en sus brazos rápidamente.

―¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa?¡Bájeme! ―dijo Rukia al sentirse en sus brazos, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para luchar y se sentía verdaderamente mal. ―("¡Qué cálido!") ―pensó Rukia, se sentía bien estar en sus brazos. De nuevo una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la asoció a la fiebre.

―Tranquila. ―dijo él mientras caminaba de regreso al hospital. Rukia, obligada por la debilidad, recargó su cabeza en su pecho, quedándose dormida. Él bajó la vista para observarla, se veía demacrada por la fiebre, pero no perdió su belleza natural, pues no llevaba mucho maquillaje, el mechón de cabello le tapaba parte del rostro, se veía tan frágil, Byakuya la atrajo más hacia él.

Cuando entró por la puerta del hospital, Soi Fong vio con preocupación la escena desde el mostrador, pero tenía gente esperando sus archivos así que no pudo correr para ver cómo estaba Rukia.

Byakuya fue directamente hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los cuartos para los internos. No era de su gusto pasar a urgencias, y como todos los empleados sabían quién era ninguno le dijo nada. Una enfermera que se encontraba en uno de los módulos de atención, al verlo salir del elevador con Rukia en brazos le indicó un cuarto libre y lo siguió.

―Tiene fiebre, será necesario un antibiótico. ―dijo Byakuya mientras depositaba suavemente a Rukia en la cama.

La enfermera escuchó las instrucciones del médico y salió para cumplirlas, pues aunque Byakuya no trabajaba ahí, a veces Ukitake le pedía que de favor fuera a revisar pacientes que necesitaban de su especialidad, la neurocirugía, así que Byakuya tenía toda la libertad de revisar y prescribir a los pacientes internados.

Mientras tanto Byakuya sacó su celular y llamó a Ukitake para informarle que había llevado a Rukia a uno de los cuartos y que él pagaría los gastos del hospital, pero que él se hiciera cargo del papeleo correspondiente.

La enfermera regresó con un suero, un cuenco con agua, unas compresas y algunas pastillas que dejó sobre la mesa. Procedió a buscarle una vena a Rukia, cuando la localizó le insertó la aguja y luego le instaló el suero. Después le colocó un termómetro bajo la axila, y mientras esperaba le tomó la presión, cuando tuvo los datos los apuntó en una hoja de la carpeta azul que estaba en una mesa.

―Las pastillas se las daré yo. ―dijo Byakuya al ver que la enfermera iba a darle las pastillas a Rukia.

―Entonces vendré más tarde. ―dijo colocando las pastillas en la mesa. ―("¡Qué afortunada!") ―pensó la enfermera mientras se retiraba.

Byakuya se acercó a la cama y estaba por retirarle el mechón de su pelo cuando ella comenzó a moverse, enseguida retiró su mano.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y desconoció el lugar.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―Está en un cuarto del hospital. ―respondió Byakuya.

―¿Qué? ―dijo asustada e intentó sentarse, pero Byakuya no la dejó.

―Recuéstese o su dolor de cabeza empeorara. ―le dijo mientras la hacía recostarse de nuevo. ―Y además se quitará el suero. ―Rukia volteó a ver la mano en la que tenía puesto el suero.

Rukia suspiró y se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado bajo el cuidado de los dos extraños que la iban a atropellar. Y porque se tenían que dar cuenta ellos de sus momentos de debilidad.

―¿No cree que es algo exagerado haberme traído aquí por una simple gripe? ―cuestionó Rukia.

―Entonces tal vez hubiera preferido que la llevara a mi casa. ―dijo Byakuya, visiblemente molesto. Si la había llevado al hospital era porque no sabía dónde vivía y porque consideró incorrecto el llevar a una dama a la casa de un hombre solo y que apenas conocía.

―Tiene razón, discúlpeme. ―dijo Rukia comprendiendo la situación.

―Tómese esto. ―dijo Byakuya dándole dos pastillas y un vaso de agua. ―Esto hará que se sienta mejor. ― Rukia se tomó las pastillas sin protestar, pues se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento.

―Gracias. ―le dijo devolviéndole el vaso. Byakuya simplemente se quedó mirándola sin decirle nada, ella se comenzó a incomodar pues no sabía de sus intenciones. ―¿Por qué me ayuda? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Porque soy médico y es mi deber. ―respondió él. ―No se preocupe, en la tarde se podrá ir. ―dijo adivinando que se sentía incomoda en el hospital.

―Eso espero. ―dijo ella con un bostezo.

Las pastillas empezaban a hacer efecto en Rukia, ya que sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo relajado, sólo bastaron un par de minutos para que se quedara dormida. Byakuya entonces puso una compresa húmeda sobre su frente.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que cuide de alguien. ―dijo Byakuya mientras la veía dormir sentado junto a ella, y recordaba algunos momentos de su vida.

_Byakuya había salido tarde de sus prácticas en el hospital, pues hubo un gran choque entre dos autobuses y había muchos heridos, así que estaba muy cansado. Pero aun así no se olvidaba de pasar a verla._

_Entró al cuarto en silencio para no despertarla, se acercó a un costado de su cama. Se sintió aliviado al notar que dormía con una sonrisa, pues últimamente los dolores no la dejaban dormir. Le acarició suavemente una mejilla y la tapó bien con la cobija._

―_Descansa. ―le susurró. La joven se despertó y le tomó la mano. _

―_Byakuya, me alegra que ya estés en casa. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Estaba preocupada._

―_Vuelve a dormir, ya estoy aquí. ―le dijo y besó su frente. ―¿Te tomaste tu medicina? ―le preguntó al notar que en la mesita de noche estaba el estuche de la medicina con las dos patillas que le tocaban._

―_No. ―dijo ella. ―Es que te estaba esperando. ―le dijo tímidamente._

_Byakuya sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y sacó las pastillas, se las puso en la boca y le dio de beber del vaso._

―_Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, sabes que es peligroso si no te tomas tus pastillas. ―le dijo serio. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y ya no pudo regañarla más. ― Hasta mañana. ―le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta._

―_Te quiero. ―le dijo ella antes de que saliera del cuarto._

―_Yo también. ―le respondió él y cerró la puerta._

Byakuya le quitó la compresa seca a Rukia y la mojó para ponérsela de nuevo. Ella se movió y se acomodó de lado, sintió deseos de acariciarle el cabello pero se contuvo. Byakuya no entendía porque aquella chica despertaba varias emociones en él, quería protegerla y hacerla feliz, pues se había dado cuenta que siempre parecía triste y enojada. Claro que él era el menos indicado para decir eso, ya que tampoco era muy alegre o expresivo.

―Tal vez es porque me la recuerdas tanto. ―dijo volviéndose a recargar en el respaldo de la silla.

_Byakuya y ella caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano, a él no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto en público, pero ante la insistencia de ella nada podía hacer, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le dijese._

―_Mira cariño. ―dijo ella señalando hacia un árbol de sakura que estaba en medio del parque. ―Se ve hermoso floreciendo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa y le soltó la mano para ir corriendo hacia el árbol._

_Byakuya vio lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo con los pétalos rosa cayendo sobre ella por efecto del viento. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda._

―_¿Eh? ―dijo sorprendida. ―Pensé que no te gustaban las demostraciones de afecto. ―dijo ella entrelazando sus manos con las de él._

―_En esta ocasión puedo hacer una excepción. ―le dijo él. De verdad la amaba mucho y deseaba estar con ella siempre._

_Ella se volteó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, mientras la lluvia de pétalos seguía cayendo._

_De pronto la escena cambio y se vio en medio de una fuerte lluvia, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró caminando delante de él caminó hacia ella._

―_No te vayas. ―le pidió tomándola de un hombro. Ella volteó y lo vio con odio._

―_No quiero volver a verte. ―le dijo con rencor. Byakuya quedo sorprendido._

―_Perdóname. ―le dijo él._

―_Jamás te perdonaré Byakuya Kuchiki. ―le gritó ella._ ―_Te odio._

Byakuya se despertó sobresaltado, al final su recuerdo se mezcló con un sueño, más bien una pesadilla que tenía algo de verdad. Vio que Rukia seguía dormida, le cambio de nuevo la compresa de la frente. De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Ukitake.

―¿Sigues aquí? ―preguntó confundido. ―Pensé que ya te habrías ido, por eso vine. ―dijo acercándose a él.

Byakuya no respondió, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿qué misteriosamente tenía un interés por esa chica?, no eso no podía decirlo, no lo iba a entender.

―Ten cuidado Byakuya. ―dijo Ukitake de repente. ― Me acabo de dar cuenta de su gran parecido con ella. ―le aclaró. ―Pero Rukia es diferente.

―Lo sé. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Y no tienes nada de que preocuparte. ―dijo levantándose del asiento.

―¿Me puedes asegurar que no estas interesado en ella? ―le preguntó. ―Lo sabía. ―dijo ante el mutismo del hombre de cabello negro. ―Y también me preocupa ella. ―le dijo serio Ukitake. ―Ya ha sufrido bastante y no quisiera que saliera lastimada.

―¿Ha sufrido? ―preguntó curioso, algo raro en él pues casi nunca se interesaba en la vida de los demás.

―Sí, pero no soy quien para contarte su historia. ―Respondió Ukitake, que seguía pensando que Rukia había pasado por una relación de maltrato. ―Pero dime, ¿Qué interés tienes en ella? ―lo cuestionó viéndolo a la cara.

―Me voy. ―le dijo Byakuya y salió del cuarto. Ukitake sólo movió la cabeza y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara Byakuya.

Rukia se despertó una hora después y se sorprendió al ver a Ukitake en lugar de Byakuya, aunque eso la tranquilizó. No sabía porque pero el doctor Ukitake emanaba una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza.

―Doctor Ukitake ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó sentándose con cuidado para no jalar su suero.

―Sólo vine a ver como seguías. ―le dijo con una amable sonrisa. ―Creo que ya te puedes ir, la fiebre ya bajo. ―le dijo, pues hacia poco que una enfermera había ido a checarle los signos vitales.

―Qué bien. ―dijo ella.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y por ella se asomó Ichigo.

―Ichigo, ¿Qué sorpresa? ―dijo Ukitake.

―Me entere de lo que pasó y vine a ver como seguía Rukia. ―comentó tallándose la nuca.

―Ya estoy bien, gracias. ―dijo ella concierta dureza que no pasó desapercibida para Ukitake e Ichigo.

―Voy a bajar para realizar tu alta Rukia. ―dijo Ukitake. ―Y por el dinero no te preocupes, Byakuya ya pagó la cuenta. ―le dijo y salió del cuarto.

―¿Por qué Byakuya pagó tu cuenta? ―le preguntó Ichigo apenas y Ukitake salió de la habitación. Era muy impulsivo a veces.

―No creo que deba darte explicaciones. ―le dijo ella. ―pero la verdad es que ni yo lo sé. ―dijo suavizando su tono de voz. ―Luego le pagaré, no quiero deberle nada. ―Ichigo sonrió por lo que dijo.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―le preguntó él mientras le quitaba el suero que ya se había acabado.

―Está bien. ―respondió Rukia con falsa amabilidad.

Mientras esperaban a que Ukitake regresara con el alta de Rukia, ella e Ichigo siguieron platicando.

―¿Por qué no me hablaste cuando te sentiste mal? ―preguntó Ichigo, cuando se enteró por Soi Fong de que Byakuya la había llevado en brazos sintió mucho coraje y celos, pero sabía que no podía reprocharle nada.

―No quería molestarte. ―dijo ella. ―Y el doctor Kuchiki me encontró y fue muy amable al traerme hasta aquí. ―le dijo, sabía que lo haría enojar. ―y me cuidó todo este tiempo.

―Sabes Rukia. ―le dijo Ichigo cambiando de tema, pues no quería mostrarse posesivo y celoso. Desde que la conocía no se reconocía, había descubierto sentimientos que nunca imaginó tener. ―Me gustaría que vinieras a trabajar conmigo al hospital de Karakura.

―¿Eh?

―Tengo mucho trabajo allá y ya no podré seguir viniendo, pero no quiero dejar de verte. ―dijo sinceramente. ―Además creo que tendrías un mejor futuro, podrás tener más éxito laboral y hacer tu especialidad.

―Lo pensaré. ―le respondió ella. Claro que quería hacer su especialidad, pero de todas formas no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerla en un hospital privado.

Rukia fue dada de alta y regresaba a casa en el carro de Ichigo. Por la calle caminaban dos mujeres jóvenes, madre e hija, de piel canela y cabello negro, conversaban alegres.

―Mira Ichigo. ―le dijo ella. ―Que bellas son esas mujeres. ―le comentó viendo por la ventanilla. Ichigo volteó a mirarlas.

―¿Qué tienen de bellas? .―dijo para lo que ella pareció de forma despectiva. ―("comparadas contigo"). ―pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta y siguió mirando al frente. No se dio cuenta de que Rukia lo miró con odio.

Ella se mordió el labio para no insultarlo, pues todavía no era momento, su venganza llegaría más tarde. En lo que siguió del camino ella no le habló para nada, estaba muy enojada por la forma en la que él se había referido a esas mujeres.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rukia, Orihime estaba entrando al patio, desde la reja los saludó alegremente, era la primera vez que veía a Ichigo, y luego caminó a la casa. Rukia se bajó del coche.

―Ichigo. ―le dijo ella. ―He decidido ir al hospital general de Karakura, para estar contigo. ―le dijo con un brillo en su mirada, que no era de amor, pero que Ichigo no notó.

―Me alegra. ―le dijo sonriendo. ―Hablaré con Byakuya.

―No. ―le pidió ella. ―Me corresponde a mí hacerlo.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo reflexionando.

Luego de despedirse Rukia entró a la casa e Ichigo se fue rumbo al hospital de Byakuya, pensando en por qué si acababa de conocer a Rukia, ya estaba demasiado interesado en ella.

* * *

**Epiforia**. ― lagrimeo

**Rinorrea**. ―producción de mucosidad.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. ENCUENTROS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: tsuki-chann: **Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, respecto al lemon pues no lo he pensado, realmente no soy buena escribiéndolo. Y pues no quiero arriesgarme a que borren el fic por contener lemon. **Akisa:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste. **Anahis: **muchas gracias por leer, y me alegra que todavía no identifiques quien es el padre de Rukia, porque me daba miedo que fuera muy obvio.** Gzn: **gracias por comentar, pues Ichigo tendrá que ponerse las pilas si no quiere que alguien más conquiste a Rukia primero. **Yukime-San: **gracias por comentar y leer.** Esmeraldaxx20**: Que bueno que te gusta el fic y que todavía no sepas quien es el papá de Rukia XD. ¿Qué se quede con Kaien?, lo pensaré. **Kureimy: **Si Byakuya (T.T) me diera la medicina, creo que me subiría más la fiebre XD, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO DIEZ.- ENCUENTROS.**

Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando Ichigo e Ishida salían del hospital, los dos lucían cansados, pues había sido un día agotador para ambos. Ichigo había tenido varias consultas generales, atendió a dos pacientes con infartos y visitó a sus diez pacientes internados.

Ishida había estado haciendo presupuestos para la construcción de un nuevo hospital en Tokio, fue a una reunión con unos empresarios para buscar apoyo para una fundación, porque Urahara no había querido ir y además estuvo organizando los últimos detalles para una fiesta que iban a dar por motivo del quinto aniversario de la fundación del hospital y de la sociedad Urahara – Kuchiki. A veces Urahara y Byakuya lo explotaban bastante, y si no fuera porque no tenía más opciones ya hubiera renunciado. Afortunadamente ya era viernes y los dos podrían descansar un poco al día siguiente.

―Esta semana ha sido muy pesada. ―dijo Ishida estirándose un poco. ―Urahara y Byakuya cada día me dan más trabajo. ―dijo molesto mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. ―y ni siquiera es de mi área.

―Pues cambia de empleo. ―dijo Ichigo con burla.

―Bien sabes que no puedo. ―dijo Ishida. ―¿Me llevas a mi casa? ―preguntó cuándo llegaron junto al carro de Ichigo. No le gustaba pedir favores, pero estaba muy cansado para caminar y no traía dinero para un taxi, lo consolaba saber que además de ser sábado el día siguiente era quincena.

―Claro. ―dijo Ichigo. Los dos amigos subieron al carro rojo. ―Si quisieras todo sería diferente, sólo tienes que disculparte. ―dijo mientras encendía el motor.

―¿Disculparme con ese viejo? ―preguntó molesto Ishida, cruzándose de brazos. ―claro que no. ―dijo tajante. ―Además no creo que haya hecho algo incorrecto.

―Al menos deberías de gastar menos en ropa y perfumes de marca y ahorrar para un coche. ―comentó Ichigo.

―La presentación es muy importante. ―argumentó Ishida. Ichigo dejó de insistir pues sabía que no lograría nada, su amigo a veces era muy terco. Así que dejaron ese tema en paz y platicaron de cosas triviales.

Uryu Ishida era licenciado en derecho, con una inteligencia superior al promedio, pero carente de corazón, pues para él los casos que llevaba sólo eran negocios, no se preocupaba por ayudar de verdad a sus clientes, mucho menos ayudaba a las personas de escasos recursos, si no tenían dinero entonces no eran dignos de tener sus servicios. Uryu por ser el único hijo de Ryuken Ishida, dueño de un prestigioso y exitoso buffet de abogados de Japón, y por saber que tenía asegurada una gran fortuna, no se preocupaba por ser serio, responsable y comprometido con su trabajo, él solo lo tomaba como una distracción. Y sus mayores intereses eran gastar su dinero en ropa y perfumes y pasear en su Mercedes por toda la ciudad.

Hasta hace tres años trabajaba junto a su padre, pero después de que por su irresponsabilidad casi pierde un caso muy importante de un empresario amigo de Ryuken, este decidió echarlo de la empresa y retirarle su apoyo económico.

―No regreses hasta que seas alguien responsable y aprendas a amar a tu profesión. ―le había dicho su padre la última vez que lo vio, cuando lo corrió del despacho.

En ese momento a Ishida no le importó, pues pensaba que cualquiera le daría trabajo. No contó con que su padre usó sus influencias y consiguió que ningún buffet de abogados o empresas importantes le dieran trabajo.

Así pasó casi un año trabajando en empleos mediocres, según él. Su situación estuvo tan mal que tuvo que vender su auto y dejar el departamento que rentaba en un lujoso edificio y conformarse con vivir en un modesto apartamento. No fue hasta que Byakuya y Urahara, no dejándose intimidar por su padre, le dieron empleo en su hospital y su situación mejoró un poco. Aunque por su modo de vida, Ishida no ha salido de sus deudas.

Por fin el coche se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos, al que ya le hacía falta mantenimiento.

―Sigo creyendo que debes cambiar tu forma de vida. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―A este paso nunca saldrás de tus deudas. ―sabía que Ishida se molestaba por sus comentarios, pero era su amigo y tenía que hablarle con la verdad.

―A veces pienso que lo mejor sería que me consiguiera una novia rica. ―dijo Ishida sonriendo y bajó del coche para entrar al edificio.

Ichigo se quedó pensativo, no sabía si su amigo hablaba en serio o era una broma.

―Debe ser una broma. ―sonrió Ichigo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia su casa. Tuvo ganas de hablarle a Rukia, pero desechó la idea pues tampoco quería parecer acosador.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Rukia estaba cenando con Orihime cuando su celular sonó.

―Hola Rukia, soy Ichigo. ―dijo la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer su voluntad había durado poco, pero era porque era un asunto importante.

―Sí dime. ―dijo ella dejando de comer.

―Mañana hay una fiesta para por la fundación del hospital y llamo para ver si quieres ir conmigo. ―le preguntó él. No se acordó de la fiesta hasta que llegó a su departamento y vio la invitación sobre la mesa.

―No puedo ir. ―dijo ella.

―¡Pero ni lo has pensado! ―dijo exasperado.

―No tengo nada que pensar, no me gustan las fiestas. ―respondió Rukia a secas.

―Está bien, como quieras. ―le dijo Ichigo, tampoco le iba a rogar. ― Adiós, buenas noches.

―Sí. ―respondió. ―Adiós. ―luego colgó el teléfono.

Orihime se imaginó que la había llamado el chico que la llevó a casa en la tarde, pero conociendo a Rukia no le quiso preguntar nada al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se estaba bañando mientras Inue ponía en la mesa el desayuno que había hecho Rukia. Dos días después de que ella llegó se ofreció a hacer el desayuno, comida y cena.

―Tu trabajas demasiado, tómalo como un gesto de amistad. ―le había dicho Rukia, y no dejó de insistir hasta obtener un sí como respuesta.

Orihime estaba colocando la panera en la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre, como llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes de algodón, se puso una bata antes de salir.

―No es posible que me manden a repartir invitaciones a última hora. ―dijo molesto Ishida mientras esperaba parado frente a la reja.

La noche anterior había llamado Urahara para decirle que faltaba una invitación por repartir y para indicarle la dirección a la que tenía que llevarla a primera hora.

―Quiero ver la cara de Ichigo cuando se entere. ―dijo sonriendo, pues él ya le había hablado de su interés por Rukia. ―pero no puedo creer que ella viva aquí. ―se dijo Ishida al ver la casa, que para su gusto era muy humilde. De pronto se quedó asombrado al ver que de ella salía una muchacha de gran belleza, de cuerpo bien formado, de cabello lacio y sedoso color naranja, de rostro de finas facciones y de mirada alegre.

―Hola. ―saludó ella al llegar a la reja. ― ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ―preguntó amablemente.

―¿Es usted Rukia Shirayuki? ―preguntó después de un breve silencio. Aunque de sobra sabía que no era ella, pero como estaba nervioso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

―No, ella se está bañando. ―respondió la chica. ―Pero si quiere puede pasar a esperarla. ―dijo mientras abría la reja.

―No es necesario. ―dijo arreglándose los lentes. ―Sólo le traigo este sobre, ¿Puede dárselo? ―le dijo mientras le daba el sobre amarillo tamaño carta.

―Descuide, se lo daré. ―le sonrío, a Ishida le pareció la sonrisa más bella que había visto.

―Gracias, señorita…―Ishida hizo un silencio para dar pie a que le dijera su nombre.

―Orihime Inue. ―dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

―Ishida Uryu. ―dijo él correspondiendo el saludo. De pronto un recuerdo llegó de golpe.

―¿Orihime Inue? ―preguntó asombrado.

Pero en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó.

―Lo siento pero tengo que contestar. ―dijo Inue cerrando la reja y luego entró corriendo a la casa.

―¿Será ella? ―se preguntó intrigado. ―Pero si es ella, ¿Qué hace viviendo en un lugar como este? ―se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el carro negro de la empresa, que tomó en la mañana que fue por la invitación.

Como tenía curiosidad sacó la tableta electrónica que había dejado dentro de su maletín, en el asiento del carro, y buscó en internet.

―Es ella, no hay dudas. ―dijo satisfecho por el descubrimiento. ―Pero ahora será más difícil conseguir una oportunidad para acercármele. ― dijo mientras se metía al carro.

Cuando Orihime entró a la casa, Rukia ya había contestado el teléfono.

―¿Quién era? ―preguntó Orihime.

―Sólo era número equivocado. ―dijo Rukia. ― Buscaban a un señor de apellido Hayakawa.

―Ah. ―dijo decepcionada Inue, por un momento creyó que podría ser su hermano. ―¡Cierto! ―dijo recordando lo que llevaba en las manos. ―Te han traído esto. ―dijo acercándosele y dándole el sobre.

―¿Qué será? ―dijo abriendo el sobre. ―Es una invitación. ―dijo extrañada al ver el contenido.

―¿Una invitación?

―Es para hoy en la noche. Es una fiesta para celebrar la fundación del hospital general de Karakura. ―dijo Rukia mientras leía la invitación.

―Cierto, cumple cinco años de haberse fundado. ―dijo Inue. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día?

Rukia vio cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pero no quiso preguntar. Luego vio que dentro del sobre había una nota y la sacó.

―Señorita Rukia, sería un placer para mí, bueno también para Byakuya, que asistiera a la fiesta de esta noche. No acepto un no como respuesta. Saludos. Kisuke Urahara. ―Rukia leyó en voz alta, luego vio la posdata. ―("Si no viene contaré a todos su secreto") ―leyó en silencio y se aterró al pensar que hubiera descubierto su origen, también se sorprendió al ver que junto a la posdata había un pequeño dibujo de Urahara riendo. ―("Qué tipo tan raro") ―pensó.

―¿Y vas a ir? ―preguntó Orihime mientras se dirigían al comedor.

―No lo sé, no me gustan este tipo de fiestas. ―dijo Rukia. ―Pero quiero hablar con los doctores Kuchiki y Urahara y esta es una buena oportunidad. ―Aunque también no quería arriesgarse a que ese tipo hablara en serio sobre contar su secreto.

―¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó con curiosidad, esperando no inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos.

―Es que quiero ver si hay posibilidades de cambiarme a su hospital. ―dijo Rukia preparándose un pan con mantequilla.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó con cierta malicia. ―Es por el doctor guapo que te trajo ayer ¿Verdad?

―¿Por Ichigo? claro que no, al menos no por lo que estás pensando. ―se defendió Rukia. Si era por él, pero no lo seguía por que le gustara, sino porque así estaría más cerca y podría cumplir más fácil su venganza.

― Lo que digas. ―le dijo sonriendo.

―¿Y si vienes conmigo? ―preguntó Rukia. ―el ticket es para dos personas.

―No gracias, no me sentiría cómoda ahí. ―dijo Inue. ―No es mi ambiente.

―Tendré que ir sola entonces. ―dijo Rukia.

Terminaron de desayunar y Orihime salió para su local, no sin antes quedar con Rukia que regresaría a las cinco para arreglarla para ir a la fiesta. Rukia se puso a limpiar la casa y lavar su ropa. Después de hacer la comida decidió salir un rato a caminar.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasar al banco para retirar un poco de dinero para la semana. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, pues quería conocer un poco más de la ciudad. Llegó hasta un parque, que reconoció enseguida, estaba cerca del muelle en el que atracó el barco "Las Noches", por instinto agarró el anillo que llevaba colgando y se sentó en una de las bancas.

El momento cuando Grimmjow le pidió matrimonio se le vino a la mente y apretó con más fuerza el anillo. No entendía porque todavía no podía olvidarlo completamente.

―Pero solo odio es lo que siento ahora por ti. ―se dijo Rukia. ―Del amor que te tenía ya no queda nada. ― Pero la realidad era otra aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, pues no estaba segura de que si lo volviera a ver su corazón no se aceleraría por la cercanía, sus labios no pidieran ser besados y su cuerpo no reaccionaría ante su presencia.

―Oye tú, danos eso, no pongas resistencia. ―escuchó la voz de un chico. Se giró para ver de dónde provenía.

Cerca de ahí, dos chicos tenían acorralado a otro en un árbol. Rukia miró hacia todos lados, pero no había ni un policía a la vista, ni alguien cerca.

Curiosa como siempre, se acercó para ver mejor.

El chico que estaba acorralado tenía el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, era blanco y tenía los ojos verdes. Llevaba sujetando una mochila, infirió que eso era lo que querían. Pero él no mostraba miedo, sólo los miraba serio.

―¡Es el del barco! ―exclamó sorprendida, acordándose de lo frio que la trató.

Ulquiorra no quería ceder su mochila así que peleó contra los chicos, los venció fácilmente dándole un par de puñetazos en la cara. Pero uno de los chicos se levantó enojado del piso y de atrás de su pantalón, sacó una pistola y le apuntó con ella.

―Ahora si nos darás eso. ―le dijo el chico. Pero Ulquiorra no le dijo nada, sólo lo veía desafiante.

Rukia pensó que ya era mucho, así que sin pensarlo sacó de la basura unos envases vacíos de refresco y se los arrojó con fuerza justo cuando el muchacho estaba por disparar, por suerte este se movió y la bala sólo rozó por el hombro a Ulquiorra.

―Me la pagaras maldita. ―dijo el muchacho volteando hacia ella.

―("Creo que debo de dejar de hacer esto") ―pensó Rukia, aparentando calma. Ulquiorra aprovechó la distracción y logró desarmar al chico, aunque para ello tuvo que fracturarle el brazo. Los dos chicos asustados se alejaron corriendo. Ulquiorra descargó la pistola y la guardó en su mochila, ya pensaría después que hacer con ella.

Rukia se acercó a Ulquiorra, después de todo ella era médico y él necesitaba ayuda.

―Estas herido, tengo que llevarte al hospital. ―le dijo al verlo sangrar.

―No, al hospital no. ―contestó él.

―Pero se te puede infectar. ―dijo ella.

―Ya te dije que no quiero ir al hospital. ―dijo él. Rukia pudo ver angustia en sus ojos verdes.

―Está bien, pero déjame curarte al menos. ―dijo ella.

Él aceptó y se fueron a sentar a una banca. Rukia sacó de su bolsa agua oxigenada, gasas y vendas.

―¿Siempre llevas un botiquín contigo? ―preguntó Ulquiorra.

―Nunca falta una emergencia. ―dijo Rukia mientras le subía la manga de su camisa para curarlo. ―Ya está. ―dijo cuando terminó la curación. ―pero necesitas tomar antibiótico. ―dijo mientras sacaba un recetario de su bolsa y le escribió la receta.

―¿Cuánto te debo? ―preguntó él tomando la receta, fue ahí que viéndola a los ojos la reconoció como la chica del barco. ―¿Tú eres la chica del barco, la que abandonó Grimmjow? ―preguntó sin tacto.

―No es nada. ―dijo ella enojada. ―Y no soy la que abandonó Grimmjow, soy Rukia. ―dijo más enfadada aun. No sabía ni porque se molestaba en decirle su nombre.

―Me disculpo. ―dijo él, colocándose su mochila al hombro.

―¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? ―preguntó curiosa, pues casi muere por no dejarse quitar la mochila, así que debería de llevar algo de valor.

―¿Ya se te paso el coraje? ―preguntó Ulquiorra. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se volteó cruzada de brazos ofendida. ―Es la urna con las cenizas de mi esposa y mi hija. ―dijo él. Rukia volteó a verlo sorprendida. ―No podía dejar que se la llevaran. ―él nunca hablaba con nadie de su vida, pero inexplicablemente esa chica le hacía sentir confianza, tal vez porque él había sido testigo de su dolor al perder a Grimmjow, tal vez por eso se sentía identificado o quizá porque ahora que se acercaba la fecha se sentía nostálgico y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

―¿Tiene mucho que murieron? ―preguntó ella sentándose en la banca, pero con algo de distancia entre ellos.

―En estos días cumplen cinco años. ―dijo él. ― la conocí un verano en la playa, cuando una ola la estaba arrastrando y yo la saqué del mar. En agradecimiento me hizo una cena, que me mandó una semana al hospital. ―dijo Ulquiorra con nostalgia. Rukia rió, pues si ella no le hubiera pedido cocinar a Orihime seguramente también hubiera parado en el hospital. ―Sintiéndose culpable se pasó toda la semana cuidándome en el hospital.

―Y luego de eso se enamoraron y se casaron. ―dijo Rukia, un tanto resentida, pues se acordó de su boda falsa.

―No precisamente. ―dijo Ulquiorra.

Él tenía 21 años cuando la conoció, ella 16. A pesar de la diferencia de edad y aunque él se resistía al principio terminaron enamorándose, meses más tarde ella quedó embarazada. Con miedo le dio la noticia a Ulquiorra, pensando que se enojaría, se sorprendió al ver que tomó la noticia con alegría. Inmediatamente le pidió matrimonio.

Y aunque la familia de ella se opuso en un principio terminó aceptando, pues no querían un escándalo ya que pertenecían a un círculo social elevado. Todo iba bien hasta el día de la boda, pues en el camino a la iglesia fue interceptado por unos hombres que lo bajaron del carro, intentó defenderse pero eran cinco contra él, al final con la golpiza que le dieron término en coma.

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital, se había pasado siete meses en coma sin que nadie lo hubiera reconocido. Cuando pudo trató de localizarla por teléfono pero no tuvo éxito. Cuando salió del hospital, dos meses después, fue a su casa.

Pero se encontró con la terrible noticia de que ella, pensando que la había dejado plantada, murió de depresión cuando ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Desde ese día Ulquiorra ha sufrido por la muerte de su prometida y de su hija, pues le habían dicho que iba a ser niña, así que lo dejó todo y se embarcó con Aizen.

―¿Por eso no querías ir al hospital? ―preguntó Rukia al terminar de oír su relato.

―Así es, por estar en el hospital las perdí a ellas. ―dijo Ulquiorra, levantándose de repente de la banca. ―Me voy. ―dijo. ―Gracias por escuchar.

―Cuídate. ―fue lo único que le dijo ella. Mientras lo veía marchar se quedó pensando en Grimmjow. ¿Sería posible que la extrañara?¿Qué se hubiera arrepentido de lo que hizo?, enseguida movió la cabeza. ―Olvídate de ese tipo Rukia y concéntrate en Ichigo. ―se dijo en voz alta. Vio que ya eran las cuatro y media, así que regresó a su casa.

Con la historia de Ulquiorra, comprendió que quizá no todos los hombres eran iguales, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Ichigo era igual a Grimmjow y Ashido y por eso tenía que pagar por ellos.

Cuando Rukia regresó a la casa, ya la esperaba Orihime en la sala con todos los implementos necesarios. Una hora y media después ya estaba maquillada y peinada.

―Ahora únicamente falta que te pongas el vestido. ―dijo Orihime alegre.

―Sí. ―dijo Rukia y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

―¿Piensas ir con eso? ―preguntó Orihime horrorizada cuando Rukia regreso vestida.

―¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Rukia viendo la falda gris y la blusa blanca que usaba.

―Te ves bien con eso, pero es para algo más formal y no para una fiesta de noche. ―le dijo Orihime.

―Pues entonces no iré, pues no tengo otra cosa que ponerme. ―dijo Rukia enfadada y sentándose en un sillón.

Orihime fue a su cuarto y luego de unos minutos regresó con un vestido largo de color azul turquesa, de escote en "v" y de tirantes anchos que caían y que dejaban descubiertos los hombros, tenía una ligera abertura en una pierna.

―Lo compré hace tiempo, pero no entré en él. ―le dijo Orihime. ―creo que te quedara bien. ―le dijo dándole el vestido.

―Gracias. ―contestó Rukia abrazándola y se fue a cambiar.

A las siete llegó el taxi por Rukia, ella salió corriendo acomodándose los zapatos y subió al taxi.

Inue se disponía a tomar un café cuando vio la invitación sobre la mesa que Rukia había olvidado por salir a prisa.

―Creo que tendré que ir a la fiesta después de todo. ―dijo Orihime suspirando. Ella se cambió y peinó lo más rápido que pudo y salió con la invitación para el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gran gala.

Como había trafico Rukia llegó veinte minutos después al salón, el edificio era de fachada antigua, de piedra, con dos columnas labradas unidas por un arco. Subió los seis escalones para llegar a la puerta, ahí estaban dos personas checando las invitaciones.

―Su invitación por favor. ―pidió un señor elegantemente vestido.

Rukia buscó en su bolsa y no encontró la invitación. Se angustió, pues ahora tendría que regresarse a la casa. Ya estaba por hablar cuando alguien se adelantó.

―Ella viene conmigo. ―dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo.

* * *

**―**Ulquiorra no siente atracción por Rukia, simplemente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y como vio que ella también había sufrido se sintió identificado. Rukia tampoco siente ni sentirá nada por él.

**―**Quise dedicarle este capítulo a la historia secundaria, que es la de Orihime y a las historias de Uryu y Ulquiorra. Pero el próximo tendrá más IchiRuki.

**―**En el próximo capítulo aparece Kaien y alguien que podría ser rival de Rukia.

* * *

Tengo que decirlo, el manga de esta semana me dejo impactada y angustiada, y de verdad espero que no muera Byakuya.

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. FIESTA, CELOS Y PROVOCACIONES

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Tsuki-chann: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.** AlejandraSegovia: **Es que ando de vacaciones y por eso puedo subir antes los capítulos. El manga de esta semana me dejó peor T.T, pero aun ando en la fase de negación, todavía no lo acepto.** Gzn: **¡OMG!, sabes demasiado ¬¬. Espero te guste este capítulo.** Anahis: **Me alegra que te hayagustado el capítulo, gracias por leer. Y concuerdo contigo Byakuya no merece morir T.T.** Esmeraldaxx20**: Pues todavía falta para que salga Grimmjow, tengo que ajustar mis ideas. Seguiré pensando en lo de Kaien XD. **Akisa: **muchas gracias, espero que poco a poco se vayan aclarando tus dudas.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por leer, no había puesto atención en ese detalle, hasta que vi tu comentario y volví a leer el capítulo. Tenía razón una maestra al decir que nuestro lenguaje dice mucho de nosotros.** kiaru87: **Muchas gracias por comentar, Sí Inue es una suertuda. XD.** Amely Vasquez Abarca: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia. Sigo triste por Byakuya, pero todavía guardo esperanzas. **Ruka:** Qué bueno que te guste la historia, me esforzaré para siga siendo interesante. Dale un golpe a tu primo de mi parte, ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi querido capitán?, pues no había pensado en incluir a alguien más, a parte de Grimmjow, Byakuya y Urahara, pero quizá pueda que en algunos capítulos algún paciente se enamoré de Rukia y provoqué los celos de Ichigo y Kaien. **KuchikiLoves Chappy: **Muchas gracias, me anima mucho saber que la historia les parezca interesante. Espero que este capítulo te guste.** Kureimy: **Mmm, tú también sabes demasiado ¬¬, pero en el próximo capítulo se despejaran tus dudas.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO ONCE.- FIESTA, CELOS Y PROVOCACIONES.**

Ya eran más de las siete cuando llegó al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, sin embargo se sentía comprometido a asistir. Bajó de su coche y le entregó las llaves al acomodador de carros. A penas dio unos pasos cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con ella, al principio no la reconoció pues llevaba otro peinado, pero sin duda era ella, así que se apresuró a subir los escalones para alcanzarla. Pudo oír que le pedían la invitación, pero ella no la entregó.

Rukia estaba angustiada pues no encontraba la invitación, sólo a ella le podía pasar esta vergüenza. Ya estaba por decir que no la llevaba cuando escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de ella.

―Ella viene conmigo. ―dijo la voz que reconoció al instante.

―¡Ichigo! ―dijo asombrada cuando volteó a verlo. Él le sonrió y le entregó la invitación al hombre de la puerta. Como quería entrar a la fiesta no le quedó más remedio que ir con él.

―Bienvenidos y que disfruten la fiesta. ―dijo el caballero regresándoles la invitación y haciendo una reverencia.

Después de ofrecerle el brazo, Ichigo condujo a Rukia hacia el interior del salón, que estaba bellamente adornado con motivos dorados. Ella lo vio de reojo, tuvo que aceptar que se veía muy guapo con ese traje negro, camisa morada y sin corbata. Pero inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos.

―Así que intentabas colarte a la fiesta. ―le dijo él mientras caminaban. ―Nunca lo pensé de ti. ―dijo riendo.

―Claro que no idiota. ―le respondió enojada. ―Se me olvidó la invitación.

―Claro. ―dijo él con ironía. ―Es muy frecuente que ocurra eso.

―Claro que tenía invitación. ―dijo enfadada. De pronto se le ocurrió algo para molestarlo y hacerle pagar por su comentario. ―El doctor Urahara me la envió hoy y me escribió una nota pidiéndome que no faltara. ―dijo ella.

A Ichigo se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, la llevó a una esquina y se giró frente a ella.

―¿Por qué no quisiste venir conmigo, pero si aceptaste su invitación? ―le preguntó molesto.

―Porque no tuve más remedio. ―le dijo ella.

―Explícate.

―No tengo porque darte explicaciones. ―le dijo molesta. ―¿A ti que te interesa lo que haga o no? ―le confrontó.

―Me afecta y mucho. ―le respondió él. Ella lo miraba con severidad ―¿Qué no lo entiendes Rukia? ―le preguntó tomándola por los hombros. ―Me estoy muriendo de los celos. Tú me interesas mucho más de lo que me imagine. ―le dijo sonrojado. ―Yo te quiero. ―le confesó. Rápidamente la soltó y se volteó para evitar que lo viera así. Todavía no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo Rukia hubiera logrado desarrollar en él ese sentimiento, pero no lo podía callar más, de verdad la quería, ansiaba estar con ella, protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Rukia se quedó sorprendida y su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, pero inconscientemente tomó el anillo que le colgaba en el cuello y se acordó del chico de cabello azul.

―No lo creo. ―dijo ella después de tranquilizarse. ―Ahora sé que uno no puede querer a alguien en tan corto tiempo. ―dijo seria. Ya la habían engañado una vez, ella había creído en Grimmjow y que a pesar del poco tiempo su amor era verdadero, ahora ya no se dejaría engañar de nuevo. Ichigo se giró para verla. Lucia tan bonita con ese vestido y con el cabello a media espalda y rizado, pues Inue le había puesto una cortina de cabello, pero veía en sus ojos un profundo dolor y desconfianza.

―No temas Rukia. ―le dijo acercándosele, luego tomó sus manos entre las suyas. ―Yo no te haré daño, puedes confiar en mí. ―dijo viéndola a los ojos. Rukia sintió una cálida sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, por un momento quiso creer en él, pero se acordó que era igual de prejuicioso que los otros.

―Eso ya lo veremos. ―dijo ella soltando sus manos. Aunque no confiaba en él y lo odiaba tenía que seguir a su lado, pero le confortaba saber que ya había conseguido conquistarlo y que muy pronto su venganza se consumaría. ―Vamos a sentarnos. ―le dijo. Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa desocupada. Las mesas tenían manteles dorados y un centro de mesa con flores naturales blancas y amarillas, la música de la orquesta en vivo amenizaba el lugar.

Mientras tanto Orihime había llegado a la entrada y buscaba a Rukia entre las personas que estaban en la entrada.

―No esta. ―dijo decepcionada. ―¿Se habrá ido? ―se preguntó, como estaba distraída no se dio cuenta que un chico se acercó a ella.

―¡Buenas noches! ―la saludó Uryu con una sonrisa.

―¡Buenas noches! ―saludó avergonzada por la forma que la miraba él. Pues él estaba encantado por como lucia con ese vestido largo dorado y que tenía un pronunciado escote.

―Qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí. ―dijo Ishida, aunque en realidad él ya esperaba verla.

―Vine buscando a una amiga. ―respondió ella tímidamente.

―¿Le parece si entramos juntos?

―¡Ah!, no yo…ya me iba. ―dijo nerviosa.

―Por favor, no me niegue el placer de su compañía. ―le dijo Uryu extendiéndole el brazo.

Ella se le quedó viendo mientras pensaba si aceptar o no. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía, y aunque estaba consciente de que la felicidad no se había hecho para ella, no le haría daño que por lo menos disfrutara de una noche alegre, tampoco significaba que iba a tener algo con ese chico. Igualmente recordó que Rukia estaba adentro.

―Está bien. ―dijo ella sonrojada tomándolo por el brazo.

―Menos mal. ―sonrió Ishida. ―Por un momento pensé que me rechazaría. ―dijo mientras caminaban, ella sólo sonrió apenada.

Uryu y Orihime entraron y al ver a su amigo, Uryu se acercó a su mesa.

―¿Estas solo? ―preguntó Ishida.

―No, estoy con Rukia, pero fue al tocador. ―respondió Ichigo, viendo con curiosidad a Inue.

―Ella es Orihime Inue. ―Ishida le presentó a su acompañante.

―Mucho gusto. ―dijo él levantándose y extendiéndole la mano. ―Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

―Igualmente. ―dijo ella aceptando el saludo. ―Ya lo había visto una vez cuando fue a dejar a Rukia a la casa. ―comentó Inue cuando estuvieron sentados.

―¿Es amiga de Rukia? ―preguntó con curiosidad, pues ya no se acordaba que la había visto llegar a casa de Rukia.

―Sí, vivimos juntas. ―respondió ella.

―En ese caso, espero que seamos buenos amigos, así que ¿te parece si nos hablamos de tu? ―preguntó él.

―Si está bien. ―dijo algo nerviosa. Ishida le dirigió una mirada seria a Ichigo por ser tan confianzudo con Inue. Ichigo simplemente se rió de él.

―¿Usted también es doctor? ―preguntó Orihime a Ishida.

―No, soy dueño de un buffet muy importante de abogados. ―Mintió un poco, pues si la quería conquistar no podía decirle que era un simple asistente, ya que estaba seguro que ella sólo se fijaría en alguien de su nivel. ― Y soy asesor de los dueños del hospital general de Karakura, por eso estoy aquí hoy. ―dijo Ishida.

Ichigo le miró reprobatoriamente, pero la lealtad hacia su amigo no le permitía exponerlo. Ya hablaría después con Ishida a solas.

―¿Es usted abogado? ―preguntó Inue alegre.

―Sí, cuando tenga un problema no dude en llamarme, que yo la ayudaré. ―dijo Ishida entregándole una tarjeta de cuando trabajaba con su padre. Inue la aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta de haber conocido a un abogado que parecía honesto.

Rukia salió del baño y regresaba a la mesa cuando vio a Urahara tomando una copa a unos metros de ella, vio su oportunidad perfecta para hablarle e indagar si sabía de su secreto. Caminó hacia él, pero sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

―El destino nos ha reunido de nuevo, Sirena. ―Ella alzó la mirada y vio ese rostro moreno de ojos verdes y de sonrisa amable.

―Él de la playa. ―exclamó ella, pues no se acordaba de su nombre.

―Ningún de la playa. ―dijo ofendido. ―Soy Kaien, Kaien. ―le repitió.

―En ese caso soy Rukia y no Sirena. ―dijo ella seria.

―Pero al igual que las sirenas, me haz hechizado desde la primera vez que te vi. ―le dijo él con una sonrisa.

―Lo siento por ti. ―le dijo. ―Bueno Kaien, adiós. ―dijo ella y siguió de largo.

―Oye no me dejes así. ―dijo él alcanzándola. ―No después que te he estado buscando desde ese día.

―¿Me has buscado? ―preguntó deteniéndose.

―Claro, he ido todos los días a la playa para ver si aparecías y te he buscado por los alrededores. ―le dijo él.

―Siento que hayas perdido el tiempo. ―le dijo seria. ―y ahora debo regresar a mi mesa. ―le dijo y se giró.

―Espera. ―le dijo él agarrándola de la mano. ―¿ Me permites un baile contigo?

―No lo creo. ―dijo Ichigo con enojo, agarrando a Rukia de la otra mano y jalándola hacia él. Ichigo al ver que se tardaba decidió ir a buscarla y cuando la vio con Kaien no dudo en ir por ella.

―Ichigo. ―dijo Kaien sorprendido.

―Kaien. ―dijo serio, pero preocupado.

Los dos se miraron confundidos y ninguno soltó a Rukia, quien quedó en medio de ellos.

―Ella vino conmigo. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Por lo que bailara conmigo.

―No respondas por los demás. ―dijo Kaien. ―Deja que Rukia hable.

―Te responderá lo mismo. ―dijo Ichigo enojado, pues cuando la vio junto a Kaien le dio un ataque de celos. ―Vámonos Rukia. ―Ichigo la jaló hacia él, pero Kaien no la soltó. Ella estaba conteniendo su enojo, por las pocas personas que miraban la escena.

―Yo creo que Rukia bailara conmigo. ―dijo Kaien sonriendo y la jaló hacia él. Esto ya era mucho para Rukia, quien se soltó de los dos.

―Son un par de idiotas. ―dijo enojada y se alejó de ellos a prisa. ―Bastardos estos, que se creen para tratarme así. ―iba murmurando enojada. Pero sonrió maliciosamente cuando se le cruzó una idea en su cabeza. Tal vez Kaien le sería útil en sus planes. ―Kaien Shiba me ayudaras a hacerle la vida miserable a Ichigo. ―dijo divertida.

Kaien e Ichigo seguían en el mismo lugar viendo como Rukia se alejaba de ellos.

―¿De dónde conoces a Rukia? ―preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, deseando que no fuera lo que ellos pensaban.

―No te importa. ―volvieron a contestar al unísono.

―Ella es…

―Sí…

―¿Qué eres de ella? ―Preguntó Kaien después de unos minutos.

―Todavía nada. ―respondió Ichigo.

―Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con ella. ―le respondió Kaien.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Ichigo, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta.

―Que estoy interesado en ella y pienso conquistarla. ―le dijo él mirándolo a los ojos. Después de intercambiar palabras con Ichigo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Ichigo pensó que después de todo no era buena idea que Rukia fuera a trabajar al hospital general de Karakura.

―Pero esta vez no pienso perder Kaien. ―se dijo Ichigo muy seguro de sí mismo.

―¡Hola Ichigo! ―lo saludó una chica de cabello morado.

―¡Hola Senna! ―la saludó él con una sonrisa.

―¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ―preguntó ella.

―Lo siento, pero vengo con alguien. ―le respondió apenado.

―¿Con la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas? ―preguntó. Ella había visto como Kaien e Ichigo la jalaban y discutían por ella.

―Sí. ―le respondió Ichigo. ―Nos vemos luego. ―le dijo y regresó a su mesa, esperaba que a Rukia ya se le hubiera bajado el coraje.

―¡Estúpida¡ ―dijo furiosa, refiriéndose a Rukia.

Senna lo conoció en el bachillerato y se enamoró de él, ellos eran muy amigos, pero Ichigo no mostró ningún interés romántico por ella. Senna era la heredera de una importante procesadora de alimentos y pese a que su padre le pidió que estudiara una carrera a fin a su empresa, ella insistió en estudiar enfermería para estar más cerca de Ichigo. Pues las dos carrereas estaban en el mismo campus, y además con eso tenía el pretexto perfecto para seguir viéndolo.

Y como albergaba la esperanza de que algún día lo conquistaría entró a trabajar al mismo hospital, pero ahora que lo había visto interesado por Rukia veía en peligro sus planes.

―Pero no lo tendrás tan fácil, haré que Ichigo se fije en mí. ―dijo Senna decidida.

Rukia regresó a la mesa y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Orihime ahí. Ella le contó cómo había terminado ahí dentro.

―¿Ishida? ―se preguntó Rukia. ―Me suena el apellido, pero no recuerdo bien. ―comentó Rukia.

―Ya lo conocerás más tarde. ―le dijo Inue sonriendo. ―Es dueño de un buffet de abogados.

―¿Estas interesada en él? ―preguntó con curiosidad, pues en el tiempo que llevaba con ella no le había escuchado hablar sobre algún novio o pretendiente.

―¡Ah no! ―contestó Orihime negando con las manos. ―Hace tiempo que deje de pensar en el amor. ―respondió desviando la mirada.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Rukia, pero al momento se arrepintió por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

―Porque…

―¿Podemos hablar? ―le preguntó una chica de cabello morado y ojos naranja a Rukia, interrumpiendo la conversación con Orihime.

―¿Te conozco?

―No, pero es importante, es relacionado con Ichigo. ―le dijo Senna.

Rukia aceptó y fueron a sentarse a unos sillones que se encontraban en un costado del salón.

―¿De que querías hablar? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Quiero que te alejes de Ichigo. ―le dijo seria Senna, por un momento desconcertó a Rukia.

―¿Eres su novia o esposa? ―preguntó ella, porque si era así, se alejaría de él y se olvidaría de su plan, ya que ella no contemplaba la posibilidad de hacer pasar a una mujer lo que ella había sufrido.

―No, no. ―dijo nerviosa. ―Lo digo porque eres poca cosa para él. ―sus palabras hicieron enfadar a Rukia. ―El doctor se merece algo mucho mejor. Aunque vistas elegantemente se ve que no tienes clase. ―le dijo tratando de humillarla.

―¿Se merece alguien cómo tú? ―preguntó Rukia con ironía, poniéndose de pie.

―Yo tengo clase. ―dijo ella poniéndose también de pie. ―Lo he amado desde hace tiempo y…

―Pero si el té amara no estaría conmigo. ―interrumpió Rukia, aunque al principio no tenía nada contra esa chica, ahora le haría pagar por hacerla menos.

―Eso es porque apareciste y eres la novedad. ―contestó ella. ―Pero estoy segura que yo puedo hacer que se olvide de ti. ―dijo Senna desafiante. Ella quería a Ichigo y no iba a permitir que Rukia se lo quitara.

La chica de ojos violetas se llenó de coraje.

―Acepto tu reto. ―respondió Rukia desafiante. ―Te demostraré en quien está interesado Ichigo. ―le dijo Rukia y se alejó de ella.

Mientras caminaba Rukia pensaba en lo patética que se vio peleando por un hombre. ―("No, no estoy peleando por él, es por mi orgullo"). ―Se repitió mentalmente. Claro que era por su orgullo, pues a ella no le interesaba él.

Mientras caminaba Rukia vio a Byakuya, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y que conversaba con una mujer madura de cabello negro largo, que lo llevaba sujeto con una coleta alta y que llevaba un vestido largo rojo.

―("Que bella mujer"). ―pensó Rukia.

En ese momento Byakuya volteó hacia ella y después de saludarla le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

―Buenas noches. ―Saludó Rukia.

―Buenas noches. ―contestaron Byakuya y la mujer.

―Retsu, te presento a la señorita Rukia Shirayuki, y ella es Retsu Unohana. ―dijo presentándolas.

―Mucho gusto. ―dijeron las dos al tiempo que se saludaban. Unohana cruzó miradas con Byakuya, quien sólo asintió imaginando lo que ella estaba pensando.

Por unos minutos conversaron cordialmente. Pero después Unohana se retiró alegando que tenía que hablar con alguien que acababa de llegar a la fiesta. Un mesero paso ofreciendo bebidas, los dos tomaron una copa.

―¿Y ha pensado algo sobre mi propuesta? ―preguntó Byakuya. Pues su interés en esa chica no había disminuido.

―Sí, de hecho por eso quería hablar con usted. ―dijo ella jugando con la copa, pues se sentía algo nerviosa por la imponente presencia del hombre de ojos grises. ―Lo he pensado mejor y me gustaría aceptar su ofrecimiento para trabajar en el hospital.

―Muy bien, la espero entonces. ―dijo él. ―Lleve sus documentos lo antes posible.

―Sí. ―dijo Rukia. No imaginaba que sería a ser tan fácil. Byakuya la miraba fijamente mientras platicaban y ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Ichigo los estaba observando desde su mesa, y de nuevo estaba celoso, pero esta vez no actuaria tontamente, (según él).

―Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. ―murmuró Ichigo.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Ishida, quien no estaba al tanto de nada porque toda su concentración estaba en Orihime.

―De nada. ―dijo él levantándose de la mesa. ―Regreso enseguida. ―dijo y caminó para buscar a alguien.

Orihime sólo suspiró, pues ella si había visto las miradas de enojo de Ichigo hacia Rukia y su acompañante.

Rukia estaba sola de nuevo ya que Byakuya se tuvo que retirar pues había sido llamado por otros empresarios.

―Me da pena con el doctor Ukitake, pero ni modo. ―se dijo Rukia mientras caminaba buscando su mesa, pero desde donde se encontraba vio que Ichigo no estaba ahí, así que lo buscó con la mirada por el salón, al fin lo encontró sentado en los sillones platicando y a las grandes risas con Senna. Bruscamente dejó la copa sobre una mesa y se acercó a ellos con coraje.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?, primero dice quererla y luego se va con otra. Confirmaba que los hombres no eran de fiar.

―Espero no interrumpir nada. ―dijo ella con brusquedad.

―Pues interrumpes una plática muy interesante, pero siéntate. ―le dijo Ichigo con desprecio. Rukia sintió arder del coraje, pero se sentó frente a ellos. Senna le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, que aumentó su coraje.

Ichigo y Senna siguieron platicando ignorando a Rukia. Una cosa era que ella no estuviera interesada en Ichigo y otra que esos dos la quisieran humillar y verle la cara de tonta, eso si no lo iba a permitir.

―Ichigo. ―le llamó Rukia. ―¿Vas a seguir platicando toda la noche con ella? ―le preguntó. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

―¿Celosa?, claro que no. ―contestó Rukia poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

―Qué bueno. ―dijo Ichigo. ―porque sí, seguiré con Senna por un rato más. Puedes irte si quieres. ―le dijo arrogante volteando a ver a Senna. Ella volvió a reír triunfante y le dedicó una mirada de "te lo dije".

Rukia cerró sus puños con fuerza. La música seguía amenizando la fiesta y varias parejas se pararon a bailar a la pista.

―¿No piensas irte? ―preguntó Ichigo al ver que seguía parada frente a ellos. Entonces Rukia suspiró y le sonrió seductoramente. Se acercó a él y se agachó a la altura de su cabeza, poniendo a Ichigo nervioso.

―Sólo quería bailar contigo. ―le susurró en el oído, mientras sus mejillas se rozaban y le permitía a Ichigo respirar su agradable y embriagante aroma. ―Pero ahora tendré que bailar con alguien más. ―le dijo y le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios. ―Adiós. ― le dijo sonriendo y se alejó de ellos. Ichigo estaba rojo y con el corazón agitado, Senna miraba estupefacta.

―Lo siento Senna, pero me tengo que ir. ―dijo de repente y se paró del sillón para ir tras Rukia.

Se sentía apenado por utilizar a Senna para darle celos a Rukia, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Cuando Rukia se acercó a ellos y le reprochó que estuviera con ella, él se sintió muy feliz, pero decidió seguir ignorándola para que sintiera lo que él cuando la vio con Kaien o Byakuya. Pero con ese casi beso, todos sus planes y su orgullo se fueron al suelo, ya no le importaba nada más que ella.

―Rukia espera. ―la llamó Ichigo tomándola de la mano.

―¿Pero no que ibas a seguir con ella toda la noche? ―preguntó con burla, y con la satisfacción de haber ganado.

―Deja de jugar. ―le pidió Ichigo.

―No estoy jugando. ―respondió ella. Y así tomados de la mano, lo llevó hacia la pista de baile donde sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, no sin antes voltear a ver a Senna y sonreírle con burla, pues al final había sido ella la que había ganado.

Ichigo disfrutaba de tenerla tan cerca, disfrutaba la suavidad de su piel y su aroma y todavía podía sentir sus labios cálidos sobre su piel. Por su parte Rukia se sentía rara, pues Ichigo trasmitía una calidez y una sensación reconfortante, que ella desconocía.

Mientras tanto Ishida seguía junto a Inue.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―le preguntó, diez minutos antes habían acordado que se hablarían de tu.

―No, es que…

―Por favor, sólo es un baile. ―insistió Ishida.

―Está bien. ―dijo sonriente. Y los dos también fueron al centro de la pista.

―Así que tengo fuerte competencia. ―dijo Kaien desde su mesa viendo bailar a Rukia e Ichigo. ―Pero aún he visto sus ojos sin brillo, así que quizá él no sea el indicado. ―dijo sonriendo. ―Definitivamente yo haré que mi pequeña Sirena sonría de nuevo.

También Byakuya y Urahara estaban sentados en su mesa viendo bailar a las parejas.

―¿Crees que sean pareja? ―le preguntó el rubio al de pelo negro refiriéndose a Rukia e Ichigo. Byakuya no contestó. ―Yo creo que sí.

―Ella decidió venir a trabajar con nosotros. ―le informó Byakuya.

―¿De verdad?, qué bien. ¿Y ahora que haremos? ―preguntó sonriente Urahara.

―No lo sé. ―por primera vez el frio Byakuya Kuchiki no tenía idea de cómo actuar y eso lo desconcertaba.

Byakuya y Urahara compartían los mismos sentimientos hacia Rukia, y las mismas dudas ¿Por qué les provocaba esos sentimientos?, ¿Por qué les recordaba a ella?

Y ahora tendrían que actuar con cautela para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

―Al dialogo de Kaien e Ichigo le falta una pequeña parte, pero más adelante se las revelaré.

―Quisiera decir que me da pena Senna y que Rukia fue mala con ella, pero no puedo XD, me cae mal.

―¿De dónde se conocen Kaien e Ichigo? ¿Tendrán alguna relación?, más adelante se sabrá.

* * *

Del manga ya mejor ni hablo, todos estos días he estado llorando por los rincones, pero aún me niego a creer que haya muerto.

Pero por otro lado me alegré mucho al ver la cantidad de Reviews de esta semana, muchas gracias.

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. ORIHIME INOUE

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Sakura-Jeka: **Mucha gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Yo también guardó esperanzas de que este vivo. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **gracias por comentar, Rukia no se dejara humillar tan fácilmente de Senna, pondrá resistencia.** kiaru87: **jeje, Senna es la malvada por excelencia en la mayoría de los fics por eso es tan odiada, te sorprenderás cuando sepas donde trabaja Kaien, o al menos eso espero.** Esmeraldaxx20**: Ya pronto se sabrá que son ellos y sí, si saldrá Ulquiorra más adelante. **Anahis**: jaja, es cierto Ichigo y Kaien son un par de niños celosos. Tite se olvidó por completo de Ishida, y eso que giraba la historia en torno a él, también debería de aparecer Yoruichi o alguien que vaya a ayudar a Byakuya.** Akisa: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero este capítulo te guste.** Tsuki-chann: **Me apunto para ayudarte a buscar las esferas del dragón XD, no quiero que Byakuya muera. No sé si esto te ayude, pero si entras a tu cuenta hay una opción que dice Account, selecciónala y luego te aparece otro menú, ahí tienes que elegir Settings, ahí te aparece en el lado derecho una opción que dice pen name, dale edit y tal vez puedas cambiar tu nombre de usuario, no lo he usado así que no estoy segura. **Jessy moon 15: **muchas gracias por leer, seguro que a Senna no le van a salir tan bien las cosas, Rukia no será fácil contendiente.** Caroone**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, pronto se sabrá más sobre Byakuya. **Ruka: "Byakufeo" ¿**De dónde le ve lo feo, es la envidia la que habla XD. Lamento decir que no creo que haya aventuras o misterios (aparte del padre de Rukia), la historia se centra más en el romance. Sí si hay, de hecho este fin de semana hay una convención, espero que pueda ir. **A****melie-ru14ku13:** Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el capítulo te guste, doy por sentado que el comentario de guest también es tuyo, espero no equivocarme. **Kureimy**: jeje Ichi es demasiado celoso, todavía le faltan varias cosas por hacer.** Reira-Heartfilia: **Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO DOCE.- ORIHIME INOUE.**

Mientras que los anfitriones y la mayoría de invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta, dos personas se encontraban en un balcón del salón conversando seriamente.

―Jushiro, ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? ―preguntó angustiada la mujer de larga cabellera negra.

―Sí Retsu. ―respondió Ukitake. ―Es lo mejor.

―¿Lo mejor para quién?

―No lo hagas más difícil por favor. ―rogó Ukitake.

―No te preocupes. ―le dijo ella. ―Ya me conoces y no soy del tipo de mujer a la que le gusta rogar. ―le dijo seria. ―Simplemente me preocupa cómo va a tomar él la noticia.

―No te preocupes por él, ya es un hombre y ha madurado, seguramente lo entenderá. ―respondió Ukitake.

―Está bien, entonces encárgate del papeleo. ―dijo Unohana.

Ukitake vio con tristeza como ella se alejaba, pero estaba seguro que hacia lo correcto, luego él también caminó hacia su mesa.

Rukia e Ichigo habían bailado ya dos piezas y ahora se dirigían hacia uno de los balcones del salón, que daba hacia el jardín. Se cruzaron primero con Unohana quien sólo los saludó cortésmente y siguió de largo y luego con Ukitake quien también hizo lo mismo.

―El doctor Ukitake y ella se veían tristes. ―comentó Rukia preocupada por el doctor Ukitake, al que apreciaba.

―No es para menos. ―respondió Ichigo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora. ―dijo Ichigo. Rukia estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo porque sentía que no eran cosas de su incumbencia.

Rukia se acercó al barandal y apoyando sus manos en él, se quedó viendo la luna. Esta vez no le pareció tan llamativa como aquella noche en el barco. La nostalgia y el dolor se removieron en ella.

―¿En qué piensas? ―le preguntó Ichigo, viendo que su semblante se tornaba serio.

―No es nada. ―le contestó girando para verlo. ―Sólo es una tontería. ―dijo desviando la mirada y de nuevo se reprendió por pensar en Grimmjow. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla. Ichigo no había podido resistirse a acariciarla al verla con su rostro triste.

―Rukia yo…―susurró Ichigo viendo sus labios rosados, los cuales le provocaban un fuerte deseo de besarlos. Sin poder evitarlo lentamente fue bajando hasta ellos con intención de probarlos.

Rukia se imaginaba sus intenciones y decidió jugar con él un poco. Sus labios ya estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

―Doctor Urahara. ―dijo Rukia apartándose de Ichigo. Él aludido, que caminaba por ahí volteo a verla y la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella. Ichigo no pudo más que sonreír, quizá por saberse derrotado de nuevo por aquella chica.

―¡Hola, buenas noches! ―saludó alegremente el rubio.

―¿Puedo hablar con usted? ―preguntó Rukia, disimulando muy bien la satisfacción que tenía por haber dejado al doctor idiota, como le llamaba a veces, con las ganas de besarla.

―Claro. ―respondió Urahara. ―A menos que a Ichigo le moleste. ―dijo viendo con burla al galeno de cabello naranja, que no lo miraba muy feliz.

―Él no tiene por qué molestarse. ―se apresuró a contestar Rukia.

―Voy por unas bebidas. ―respondió Ichigo serio, sin entender la actitud de Rukia, quien hacía escasos minutos parecía sentirse celosa y ahora no le daba importancia. Ichigo los dejó solos.

―Me da gusto que aceptaras venir a la fiesta. ―dijo Urahara con una sonrisa. ―Luces muy bella.

―Gracias. ―respondió ella, quien no podía esperar más, tenía que saber si él la había descubierto. ―Doctor Urahara, sobre lo del secreto…

―¿En verdad pensaste que le contaría a alguien sobre tu temor a los relámpagos? ―preguntó Urahara sorprendido. ―Era solo una broma. ―dijo riendo. Ella no se rió, pero suspiró aliviada. ―supe que aceptaste venir a trabajar con nosotros. ―dijo Urahara cambiando de tema.

―Sí. ―respondió ella.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Digamos que eso conviene a mis intereses. ―respondió seria.

―Bueno, como sea me da gusto. ―comentó él. ―Y de ahora en adelante cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

―¿Usted tiene algún interés en mí? ―preguntó Rukia, extrañada por su conducta, pues tenía demasiadas atenciones con ella.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con un ataque de tos por su pregunta tan directa. ― No para nada. ―respondió nervioso. ―sólo quería ser amable.

―Qué bueno, porque yo no estoy interesada en usted. ―dijo seria. Tenía que dejar el asunto claro porque ya iba ser mucho si además de soportar a Ichigo y a Kaien también tuviera que soportar el acoso del doctor Urahara.

―("¡Qué cruel!") ―pensó el rubio.

En ese momento, para alivio de Urahara, Ichigo regresó con dos bebidas en sus manos.

―Es mejor que me vaya. ―dijo Urahara caminando hacia el salón. ―y no te quieras pasar de listo otra vez. ―le dijo sonriendo a Ichigo cuando paso junto a él, en un susurró que sólo el de cabello naranja escuchó. Inexplicablemente a Ichigo le dieron escalofríos.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y le entregó su bebida, luego fueron a sentarse a una banca blanca que se encontraba en un costado del balcón.

Mientras tanto Orihime e Ishida platicaban en la mesa mientras otras parejas seguían bailando en la pista.

―Orihime si no te molesta, me gustaría tratarte más. ―dijo Ishida algo apenado. Por lo regular era tímido con las mujeres, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó sonrojada.

―Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. ―dijo él. Ella quedó pensativa.

―De acuerdo. ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―A mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

En ese momento se acercaron Rukia e Ichigo. Ella se sorprendió de ver a su amiga junto al chofer del doctor Kuchiki.

― Rukia, él es Ishida Uryu, el abogado de quien te platique. ―dijo Inoue. Ishida se puso nervioso al pensar que lo podría descubrir delante de Orihime y miró a Ichigo.

―Ese tipo no…

―Rukia ven conmigo. ―la interrumpió Ichigo y tomándola de la mano la alejó de ellos un poco. Orihime quedó confundida.

―Ese tipo es un mentiroso. ―le dijo furiosa. ―está engañando a Orihime diciéndole que es dueño de un buffet cuando es un chofer. ¿Por qué no me dejaste aclararlo?

―Bueno en realidad es asistente de Byakuya y Urahara. ―comentó Ichigo. ―Y también es cierto que es abogado, pero por diversos problemas terminó trabajando para Byakuya.

―Pero aun así la está engañando. ―dijo molesta. En el tiempo que había convivido con Orihime le tomó cariño, así que no quería que alguien la hiciera sufrir. ―Tengo que advertirle, algo se debe traer entre manos.

―Rukia espera, no lo hagas. ―le pidió Ichigo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédula. ―¿Tú estás de acuerdo con el engaño? ―le preguntó. Claro, entre hombres se apoyaban.

―Claro que no. ―respondió Ichigo. ―pero creo que sólo a Ishida le corresponde decirle la verdad, y yo creo que de verdad está interesado en ella. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―De lo contrario yo personalmente hablaría con Orihime.

_Cuando Ichigo dejó a Urahara con Rukia fue a buscar unas bebidas para los dos y en la barra se encontró con Ishida._

―_Ahora si me vas a explicar porque le mentiste a esa chica. ―le reclamó Ichigo. ―No quise descubrirte con ella, pero si no me lo dices no me dejaras otra opción._

―_Es que alguien de su nivel no se fijaría en un pobre asistente. ―respondió Ishida._

―_¿De su nivel?_

―_¿Qué no sabes quién es ella? ―preguntó Ishida incrédulo. Ichigo negó con la cabeza.―Es Orihime Inoue, dueña de varios restaurantes en todo Japón. ―le informó Ishida. _

―_Así que ella es muy rica. ―dijo acordándose de la cadena de restaurantes Inoue´s . ― ¿Y entonces porque vive en una pequeña casa? ―preguntó confundido rascándose la cabeza._

―_Eso no lo sé._ _―_dijo _Uryu_ alzándose de hombros. _―pero estoy seguro de que ella es la heredera de una gran fortuna._

―_¿Y es por su dinero que la pretendes? ―preguntó Ichigo acordándose del comentario de él._

―_Claro que no, aquella vez lo dije de broma. ―se defendió Ishida. ―De verdad me interesa y quiero que nos conozcamos mejor y luego le confesaré sobre mi situación económica, tal vez para ese entonces ya haya arreglado el problema con mi padre._

―¿Qué Orihime es rica? ―preguntó incrédula Rukia cuando Ichigo terminó su relato.

―Pues eso es lo que dice Ishida, dijo que lo verificó en internet. ―le comentó Ichigo.

―Pues eso solo me hace desconfiar más de él. ―dijo ella. ―es mejor que le cuente todo. Seguramente sólo la quiere por su dinero.

―Te pido que no le digas nada todavía, espera un poco. ―rogó Ichigo. ―Deja que Ishida aclaré la situación.

―Está bien. ―le dijo no muy convencida, después de un rato de seguir discutiendo y escuchar los argumentos de Ichigo.

Luego regresaron a la mesa con sus amigos y disfrutaron un rato más de la fiesta. Claro que el chico de lentes sentía sobre él la mirada penetrante y de pocos amigos de Rukia.

―Creo que ya es hora de irnos. ―dijo Rukia cuando ya pasaban de las diez. A ella no le gustaban mucho las fiestas.

―Sí, mañana tengo que trabajar. ―dijo Orihime.

―Pero cuando eres la dueña no hay tanto problema. ―comentó Ishida.

―Pero aun así, no me gusta descuidar mi negocio. ―dijo Orihime extrañada de que él supiera sobre su estética.

―Yo las llevó a su casa. ―se ofreció Ichigo.

―También me voy con ustedes. ―dijo Ishida. ―Es que mi carro está en el taller. ―le dijo a Orihime, para justificar el que no tuviera carro. Rukia e Ichigo sólo movieron la cabeza en desaprobación, seguía con las mentiras.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ellas, había un auto negro estacionado frente a ella.

―¡Sora! ―exclamó la chica de larga cabellera sorprendida, bajó rápido del coche y corrió hasta el carro.

Rukia también se bajó del carro.

―Es su hermano. ―les dijo a los chicos al ver que estaban preocupados. ―Gracias por traernos. ―le dijo a Ichigo y después le lanzo una mirada fría a Ishida.

―Más te vale que no la lastimes. ―le advirtió y caminó hacia la casa.

Los chicos siguieron su camino y Rukia se acercó a la casa, donde ya estaba Orihime frente a su hermano, quien cargaba un pequeño niño en brazos. Ella entró a la casa después de saludarlo.

―Te hemos estado esperando. ―le dijo Sora a Orihime, y por su tono de voz ella supo que estaba enojado.

―Lo siento, acompañe a una amiga a una fiesta. ―se disculpó ella.

―¿Así que ya sales a fiestas? ―le preguntó, ella guardó silencio. ―Tenemos que salir de viaje por negocios, pero no podemos llevar a Kaoru con nosotros. ―dijo Sora. ―Supuse que no tendrías objeción en cuidarlo una semana.

―Claro que no. ―dijo la chica de cabello naranja extendiendo sus brazos para recibir al niño que enseguida le dio los brazos. Sora vio como los ojos de su hermana se iluminaron.

―Tía, tía. ―le dijo Kaoru. ―¿Me vas a cuidar? ― le preguntó a su tía tiernamente. A pesar de que se veían poco el niño había desarrollado gran cariño por su tía.

―Si mi vida. ―le contestó ella llorando. ―Yo te voy a cuidar. ―le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

―Sólo recuerda no hablar de más. ―dijo Sora. ―De lo contrario olvídate de verlo otra vez.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió ella.

―No, si no estoy preocupado. ―le dijo él. Luego dio indicaciones para que el chofer bajara las maletas del niño y las llevara dentro de la casa.

Después de despedirse Orihime entró a la casa llevando de la mano a Kaoru.

―Saluda a Rukia. ―le dijo a Kaoru. ―y dale un abrazo. ―le dijo alegre.

―Hola kya. ―le dijo él con una sonrisa y luego corrió a abrazarla.

―Pero que hermoso niño. ―le dijo Rukia revolviéndole el cabello, haciéndolo reír. ―Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes. ―le dijo a Orihime. ―Tu hermano no tiene ojos verdes, ¿los sacó a su madre? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Los sacó de otro familiar. ―respondió nerviosa. ―lo llevaré a acostar. ―dijo cargando a Kaoru.

Mientras Orihime llevaba a acostar a Kaoru, Rukia se quedó pensando en que esos ojos le recordaban a alguien, pero por más que hizo el intento no pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

―Estas muy feliz de tenerlo ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó a Orihime cuando regresó a la sala con el rostro sonriente.

―Sí, yo lo quiero mucho y esta es la primera vez que me dejan cuidarlo. ―contestó ella. ―y hablando de felicidad, te veías muy contenta cuando bailabas con el doctor Kurosaki. ―dijo Inoue sentándose frente a ella.

―Claro que no, si apenas y lo soporto. ―dijo Rukia molesta.

―Pero tú le gustas mucho. ―le dijo ella. ―deberías darte una oportunidad para amarlo.

―¿Amarlo? ―preguntó ella. ―Eso jamás. ―respondió poniéndose de pie. ―Ya he amado antes y sólo me han hecho sufrir. Así que no tengo intención de volver a enamorarme. ―le dijo. Rukia ya sentía gran cariño por Orihime, así que pensó que tal vez ya era tiempo de contarle su pasado, sólo esperaba que no la juzgara.

―¿Pero entonces por que estas con él? ―preguntó ella. ―¿Acaso no te gusta?

―No, lo único que siento por Ichigo es desprecio y odio. ―le dijo ella. Inoue se sorprendió mucho. ―Lo único que me une a él es mi venganza, con él me cobrare todo lo que me han hecho.

―Pero Rukia, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―le preguntó poniéndose de pie. ―Tal vez te lastimaron en el pasado, pero no tienes por qué cobrarte con otros. ―dijo Orihime angustiada.

―No solo me lastimaron, me humillaron. ―le gritó ella con enfado. Luego le relató todo lo que le pasó y porque había escogido a Ichigo para cobrar su venganza. Mientras la escuchaba Orihime sintió una gran tristeza y dolor, pues ya se había encariñado mucho con Rukia y su dolor le causaba sufrimiento.

―Rukia, pero aun así nada justifica que quieras vengarte. ―le dijo Inoue. ―únicamente consigues lastimarte más. Debes de olvidar todo y tratar de ser feliz.

―¿Ser feliz? ¿Olvidar?, eso lo dices porque nunca has sufrido lo que yo.―le dijo Rukia conteniendo las lágrimas. ―Porque de seguro tu no conoces la tristeza o el desamor.

Orihime entonces comenzó a llorar.

―Tal vez creas que siempre he vivido en un mundo de color de rosa, pero no es cierto. ―le dijo ella. ―Yo también he sufrido. A mí también me lastimaron. ―al parecer ya era tiempo de contarle a ella su secreto.

Orihime se enamoró muy joven, era un muchacho muy guapo, inteligente y muy serio, pero aun así se completaban bien y eran muy felices. Él estaba por graduarse de contador cuando ella quedó embarazada. Al principio tenía miedo de decirle que iba a ser padre por temor a que no lo quisiera, ya que todos sus planes de irse a trabajar al extranjero cambiarían. Pero él tomo muy bien la noticia y se alegró mucho, pues le dijo que ella y el bebé eran lo más importante para él.

Unos días después él le pidió matrimonio y acordaron casarse pasado un mes.

Al principio su hermano y cuñada no estaban de acuerdo con la boda, pues él no era de una familia rica, pero cuando se enteraron de que Orihime estaba embarazada no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, pues no querían que su apellido quedara manchado.

Pero cuando llegó el día de la boda, él nunca apareció, la había dejado plantada. Así que ella quedo muy triste.

Sumado a su dolor, estaba el hecho del enojo y constantes reclamos de su hermano sobre que ahora su apellido estaría por los suelos, pues en su familia no había madres solteras.

Así que Sora decidió tenerla encerrada durante todo su embarazo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su deshonra, y al final le quitó al niño y lo hizo pasar como suyo, pues su esposa no podía tener hijos.

Orihime era muy joven e inexperta todavía, así que aunque trató de que no le quitaran su hijo no pudo hacer nada. Y Sora para evitar que Orihime pudiera decirle algo al niño, se mudó a vivir a otra ciudad y sólo la dejaba verlo en navidad o en el cumpleaños del niño, pero siempre bajo amenaza de que si le contaba algo a alguien, jamás lo volvería a ver.

Ella estaba destrozada por no poder tener a su hijo con ella, así que decidió renunciar a su vida como heredera del emporio de los Inoue y tener una vida más modesta, pues sin su hijo, lo demás no le importaba.

―Eso quiere decir que Kaoru es…

―Es mi hijo. ―completó Inoue llorando. ―¿Ahora entiendes como me siento?, el dolor y la culpa que tengo por haber permitido que me lo arrebataran. ―dijo sentándose de nuevo y llevándose sus manos a la cara. ―Por haber sido tan cobarde y no luchar por mi hijo.

Rukia se sentía muy mal, estaba avergonzada por lo que le había dicho a Inoue, por haber dado por sentado que ella era la única que había sufrido, pero a la vez sentía admiración por ella, pues no hay dolor más grande que perder a un hijo y a pesar de todo ella no se dejó vencer por la amargura y el dolor. Eso era algo que ella no podía hacer, ella no podía olvidar las palabras de desprecio de Ashido, el abandono de su padre y el engaño de Grimmjow, ella no podía perdonarlos.

―Orihime, lo siento. ―dijo acercándose a ella. ―de verdad lo siento. ―dijo llorando con tristeza, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Orihime se paró y la abrazó con fuerza, y así las dos se consolaron mutuamente, mientras dejaban salir todo su dolor a través de las lágrimas. Ahora se sentían más unidas, pues las dos habían pasado por una dolorosa experiencia.

Y aunque Inoue no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Rukia, acordó no decirle nada a Ichigo, pues en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que al final Rukia recapacitara y dejara de lado su venganza.

―¿Y sigues queriendo al padre de tu hijo? ―preguntó Rukia más tarde, mientras tomaban café y las dos se habían calmado un poco.

―No lo sé. ―respondió ella. ―creo que ya no. ¿Cómo podría seguirlo amando después de lo que me hizo? Si no me hubiera abandonado, no hubiera perdido a mi hijo.

―¿Y qué pasa con Ishida? , pensé que te interesaba.

―No creo que pueda verlo de otra forma que como un amigo. ―dijo ella. ―No creo que pueda volver a enamorarme, no sabiendo que abandone a mi hijo.

―Pero tú no lo abandonaste. ―le dijo Rukia.

―Pero no luche por él, así que es lo mismo. ―dijo abatida.

Así que tenían otra cosa en común, el tenerle miedo a abrirle su corazón de nuevo al amor.

Esa noche Rukia no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en su cama mientras inexplicablemente se acordaba de ese chico del barco y de la historia que le contó. También se acordaba de sus ojos verdes, que eran muy parecidos a los de Kaoru.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Kaoru veía la televisión, aprovechó para hablar con Orihime en la cocina.

―Orihime, ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Kaoru? ―Preguntó sin rodeos. Ella se le quedo viendo en silencio.

―Su nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer. ―le respondió con nostalgia. Todavía decir su nombre le causaba dolor.

―Ulquiorra. ―repitió Rukia, ese nombre lo conocía.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Sólo curiosidad. ―respondió Rukia, quien sospechaba que el Ulquiorra del barco y el papá de Kaoru podrían ser la misma persona, pero todavía no podía hablarle a Inoue de esa posibilidad, antes tenía que comprobarlo.

―Tía, tía. ―entró corriendo Kaoru a la cocina y se acercó a Inoue. ―Mira, mira, ven. ―le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano a la sala para que viera su programa de televisión favorito.

Rukia siguió pensativa, pues casi estaba segura que era el mismo Ulquiorra, pues sus historias eran similares, pero aun así había algo que no encajaba y tendría que investigarlo.

―Creo que tengo que ir a ver a Ulquiorra para aclarar esto. ―se dijo Rukia.

Después de desayunar Rukia se despidió de Orihime y Kaoru y prometió regresar temprano para ir los tres al circo.

Ella prefirió ir caminando al muelle, así tendría tiempo de pensar que hacer si se encontraba con Grimmjow, pues desconocía si había regresado al barco o no, además quería prolongar su posible encuentro pues aunque decía odiarlo, en el fondo estaba asustada por verlo de nuevo y darse cuenta que lo seguía amando.

Después de una hora llegó al malecón, desde donde se podía ver el barco "Las Noches".

―Bien Rukia, tu puedes. ―Se dijo para darse ánimos, pero sus pies no se movieron. Así estuvo por largo rato mirando el barco sin atreverse a ir hacia él.

Los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron de nuevo a ella, sus besos, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo y ella se estremeció.

Estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil, por no tener el control suficiente para poder enfrentarse a Grimmjow y para hacerle saber que a pesar de lo que le hizo, ella estaba bien; pero sabía que todavía no podía verlo sin comenzar a temblar, porque por más que lo quisiera negar, todavía lo quería.

Ya se había dado por vencida y estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para marcharse e irse, ya le diría después a Orihime que buscara a Ulquiorra, cuando alguien se paró tras ella y le habló.

―¿Te vas a quedar todo el día mirando como tonta el barco? ―le preguntó con burla.

―Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Rukia sin necesidad de voltear, pues su voz la reconocía muy bien.

―Vine a dar una consulta por aquí cerca. ―dijo él colocándose junto a ella. ―¿Y tú?

―Quería ver a alguien, pero lo hare otro día. ―respondió ella dando media vuelta.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Ichigo siguiéndola. ―¿Acaso tienes miedo de verlo?

―Claro que no. ―dijo parándose en seco. ―Yo no le temo a nada. ―dijo volteando a verlo de forma arrogante. Ichigo entonces se dio cuenta que su sospecha era cierta, en ese barco había alguien a quien ella no quería ver.

―Demuéstralo entonces. ―la desafió Ichigo. ―Te acompaño a ver a esa persona. ―Rukia se quedó en silencio algunos segundos.

―Está bien, vamos. ―le contestó ella. No le iba a dar el gusto de verla asustada, tampoco a Grimmjow, ya estaba decidida a enfrentarlo.

Así que los dos caminaron hacia el barco, extrañamente el miedo de Rukia había desaparecido, ahora tenía un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza.

Cuando llegaron al barco vieron que había mucho movimiento, pues los hombres estaban subiendo varias cajas de al barco.

―Rukia, que sorpresa. ―dijo Halibel cuando se asomó por el barandal y la vio abajo. Sonrió al verla con Ichigo. ―Sube. ―le hizo señas con la mano. ―No esta Grimmjow. ―se apresuró a gritar. ―Y ustedes apúrense con esas cajas. ―le gritó a un par de chicos que se encontraban abajo.

Rukia e Ichigo subieron por la rampa. Stark y Nnoitra iban bajando, el primero la saludó con una sonrisa y el segundo desvió la mirada porque ella lo miró con coraje, hubiera querido golpearlo, pero eso significaría darle explicaciones a Ichigo. Él estaba intrigado, pues quería saber cómo ella había conocido a esa gente y quería saber quién era Grimmjow.

―Hola. ―Saludó Rukia cuando subieron y presentó a Ichigo con Halibel. Estuvo pendiente de la reacción de Ichigo, pero él se portó amable y educado.

―No pensé volver a verte por aquí. ―dijo Halibel mientras registraba las cajas que estaba subiendo Yammy. ―Pero me alegra. ―dijo mientras le pasaba la tabla de registro a otra chica rubia y bajita. ―No estarás buscando a Grimmjow ¿verdad? ―preguntó preocupada de repente.

―Claro que no. ―dijo indignada.

―Qué bueno, de cualquier forma él no ha vuelta desde aquel día que…

―Vengo a buscar a Ulquiorra. ―Interrumpió Rukia, pues Ichigo no tenía por qué enterarse de su pasado.

―¿A Ulquiorra? ―preguntó sorprendida y comprendiendo el deseo de Rukia.

―Es una larga historia, pero necesito aclarar algo con él. ―dijo ella sin dar mayor explicación.

―Él no está, se fue con Aizen y Gin a preparar nuestra llegada a la próxima ciudad. ―comentó Halibel. ― partimos mañana y no sé cuándo regresaremos.

A Rukia no le gustó escuchar eso, le urgía hablar con él, sobre todo sabiendo que Ishida andaba rondado a su amiga.

Después se despidieron de Halibel, no sin antes darle su número para que Ulquiorra se comunicara con ella y luego Ichigo se ofreció a llevarla a casa no aceptando un no por respuesta.

Hallibel se quedó sintiéndose culpable, pues

―¿Quién es Ulquiorra? ―preguntó Ichigo a bordo del carro.

―Un chico que conocí en el barco y que tal vez tengamos una amiga en común. ―respondió Rukia, no le podía contar a Ichigo sobre el secreto de Orihime.

―¡Ah!, ¿y quién es Grimmjow?

―Es alguien que no conoces. ―respondió poniéndose seria y tensa.

Entonces Ichigo comprendió que Grimmjow debía ser alguien importante en el pasado de ella y que tal vez el recuerdo de él era realmente su rival.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con Ishida tocando el timbre. Los dos se bajaron del carro.

―¿Tú que haces aquí? ― preguntó Rukia, sin disimular su desagrado.

―Vine a invitar a Orihime a salir. ―respondió él acomodándose sus lentes y sintiéndose incómodo.

―No va a poder porque vamos a salir nosotras. ―dijo ella bruscamente.

―Vamos a ir al circo. ―En ese momento se acercó Inoue con Kaoru en brazos y abrió la reja. ―Vamos a llevar a Kaoru por su cumpleaños.

―¿Es tu hijo? ―preguntó Ishida.

―No, es mi sobrino. ―dijo ella, sufriendo por tener que negar a su hijo una vez más. Kaoru les sonrió a los dos hombres y los saludó.

―Pues será en otra ocasión. ―dijo Ishida resignado.

―¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? ―preguntó Orihime.

―¿Qué? ―Exclamó Rukia con ganas de querer golpear a su amiga.

―Así será más divertido. ―dijo sonriendo Inoue. ―¿Verdad Kaoru?

―Sí. ―respondió el niño alegre. ―Pero me tienen que comprar palomitas.

―Aceptamos. ―dijeron Ishida e Ichigo.

* * *

―Bueno como ya leyeron Orihime y Ulquiorra tienen una historia en común y no sólo eso, también un hijo. Así que habrá otro triángulo amoroso.

―Pobre Ishida tendrá que sufrir las crueles miradas de Rukia.

―El próximo capítulo se titula "Y entonces él la besó".

* * *

Quiero aprovechar para hacer publicidad de otro fic que estoy subiendo, se llama "Mi princesa favorita " (editada), es una historia que empecé a escribir hace tiempo pero que por falta de inspiración dejé en el olvido y ahora me propuse retomarla y corregirle algunas cosas. Es un crossover entre Bleach y Sailor Moon, sí es raro lo sé, pero se me ocurrió un día que estaba viendo Sailor Moon y vi que también tenía interés por los conejos como Rukia y me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si se juntaran las dos? Y como estaba de ociosa empecé a escribir, bueno ojala se puedan pasar por la historia y me den sus opiniones.

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**


	13. Y ENTONCES ÉL LA BESÓ

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: Tsuki-chann, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Anahis, Caroone, Akisa, kiaru87, Ruka, Jessy moon 15, A****melie-ru14ku13, ****Kureimy, Sakura-Jeka, Esmeraldaxx20.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO TRECE.- Y ENTONCES ÉL LA BESO.**

Después de acordar que Ichigo e Ishida irían con ellas al circo, Orihime los hizo pasar a la sala y les ofreció un café mientras ellas se cambiaban.

―_Orihime, ¿Por qué los invitaste? ―había preguntado Rukia mientras ayudaba a su amiga a servir el café en la cocina._

―_Por qué eso conviene a nuestros planes. ―le respondió ella con una sonrisa y luego salió a la sala._

―Tal vez tenga razón. ―dijo Rukia mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello. ―Puede que me convenga pasar más tiempo con Ichigo. ―Dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y dejaba el cepillo sobre el tocador.

Pues aunque él le había confesado que la quería, todavía no era suficiente para ella. Tenía que lograr que la amara, sólo entonces podría completar su venganza, sólo entonces él sufriría por su abandono.

Lo que Rukia ignoraba era que el plan de Inoue era muy diferente, ella quería que pasaran más tiempo juntos para que Rukia conociera mejor a Ichigo y aprendiera a quererlo. Ella estaba segura que Ichigo era lo mejor para la chica de cabello negro.

Los cinco se fueron en el carro de Ichigo y llegaron al circo, Ichigo e Ishida se ofrecieron a comprar los boletos y luego todos entraron al circo. Kaoru se sentó en medio de Orihime e Ishida, Rukia al lado de su amiga e Ichigo junto a Rukia.

Todos se la pasaron muy bien, sobre todo Kaoru que disfrutó de ver el show de los payasos, de los acróbatas, del espectáculo del domador de tigres y del show de los elefantes, entre otros. Orihime estaba más que contenta por poder disfrutar tiempo con su hijo y verlo sonreír, aunque no pudiera decirle que era su mamá haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz el poco tiempo que estuviera con ella. Ishida también estaba alegre, pues Orihime resultó ser una muy bella persona y Kaoru era un buen niño.

Rukia disfrutó de ver el circo al principio, pues en su pueblo había ido a varios con Momo aunque no eran tan grandes, pero después recordó algo y se puso seria, no sonrió en toda la noche.

―_Mira Grimmjow. ―comentó Rukia mientras caminaban una tarde de regreso a su casa. ―Va a venir un circo a la ciudad. ―dijo señalando un poster pegado en la pared._

―_Aja. ―dijo sin ánimos._

―_¿Qué tal si vamos? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa, pues le gustaban mucho. _

―_Claro que no. ―respondió él. ―Esas cosas son para niños o bobos. ―dijo hosco. ―¿Acaso te gustan? ―preguntó como si fuera lo peor del mundo._

―_No. ―respondió tímidamente. ―Claro que no, sólo era una broma._

―¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó Ichigo mientras salían del circo. ―Estuviste muy seria toda la tarde, ¿Qué no te gustó el show?

―Creo que el circo es para niños. ―respondió Rukia. No iba a pasar por la misma vergüenza de nuevo, no quería que Ichigo se riera en su cara por su gusto tan infantil.

―Eso no es cierto. ―respondió Ichigo. ―a mí me gusta. ―dijo con una sonrisa, Rukia guardó silencio y se apresuró a ir con los demás, que estaban comprándole un algodón de azúcar a Kaoru. Esa respuesta la había sorprendido.

Ichigo también compró un algodón morado y lo abrió.

―Quiero ver a los leones. ―dijo Kaoru apuntando hacia unas jaulas que estaban a unos metros de distancia.

―Pero ya tenemos que regresar. ―le dijo Orihime.

―Por favor, sólo un ratito. ―pidió Kaoru.

―Yo te llevo. ―dijo Ishida tomándolo de la mano, Kaoru le sonrió y agarró a Inoue con su otra mano. Los tres fueron a ver a los leones.

―¿Quieres? ―le preguntó Ichigo invitándole a Rukia de su algodón mientras se sentaban en una banca, esperando a los demás.

―No gracias. ―respondió de forma seca. ―No me gusta lo…

Pero Ichigo aprovechó para ponerle un pedazo de algodón en la boca.

―Ya vez que esta rico. ―dijo sonriendo mientras ella se pasaba el dulce, ya iba Rukia a protestar cuando de nuevo Ichigo le dio más algodón.

―Yo puedo comer sola. ―dijo ella tomando un poco de algodón y llevándoselo a la boca.

De pronto Ichigo se le quedó viendo fijamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella.

Ichigo entonces se acercó a su rostro y la lamió cerca de la comisura de los labios. Rukia se quedó sin saber qué hacer, por una parte estaba enojada y quería abofetearlo y pero por otra sabía que eso la beneficiaba pues ya era muestra de que la deseaba.―Es que tenías algodón en la mejilla. ―dijo Ichigo. ―y no quería que se desperdiciara. ―seguía sonriendo y aparentando calma, pero en realidad estaba nervioso pues no había pensado en lo que hizo, sólo había seguido un impulso. Nunca se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a ser tan pervertido con alguna mujer, agradeció internamente que su padre no lo viera, si no jamás se lo quitaría de encima.

―¿Te gustan los leones? ―le preguntó Ishida a Kaoru mientras los observaban.

―Sí. ―respondió Kaoru. ―¿Me puedo llevar uno a la casa? ―preguntó con una sonrisa. Inoue e Ishida se rieron.

―No mi vida. ―dijo Orihime. ―Ellos no son mascota.

―No debes acercárteles mucho porque son peligrosos. ―le aconsejó Ishida.

―Ahh. ―dijo Kaoru volviendo a ver los leones.

―Ya debemos irnos. ―le dijo Inoue y cargó a Kaoru para ir a encontrarse con Rukia e Ichigo.

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Ishida al notar lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente entre ellos.

―Nada. ―respondieron los dos.

Luego Ichigo las llevó a su casa. En el camino Rukia e Ichigo permanecieron en silencio, sólo Orihime e Ishida platicaban, Kaoru ya iba dormido en los brazos de Inoue. Al llegar a casa, Kaoru se despertó y Orihime los invitó a pasar para partir el pastel y celebrar el cumpleaños del niño.

―¿Qué hiciste Kurosaki? ―preguntó Ishida en la sala, mientras ellas iban por el pastel y los refrescos. Todavía estaba intrigado por su comportamiento.

―Nada. ―dijo él desviando la mirada.

―Por tú bien espero que no hayas hecho algo que perjudique tu relación con ella y le dé chance a Kaien. ―comentó serio. Ichigo guardó silencio. ―Y por cierto ¿Cómo queda tu relación con él?

―Pues no lo sé, quisiera que no se viera afectada. ―dijo Ichigo con tristeza.

Orihime y Rukia llegaron con el pastel y los refrescos y su plática quedó interrumpida, después de cantarle las mañanitas a Kaoru, de comer pastel y de divertirse un rato, los chicos se fueron a su casa.

El lunes por la mañana Rukia subió a ver a Ukitake para informarle sobre su decisión de dejar su hospital, él aunque triste, aceptó su decisión y acordaron que ella trabajaría hasta el viernes.

Ese día por la tarde fue al hospital general de Karakura a dejar sus documentos, luego de pasar a recursos humanos, fue a la oficina de Urahara, por indicaciones de él.

La oficina era amplia y mucho más elegante que la de Ukitake. Tenía un gran ventanal y delante de él había un escritorio de cedro, ahí estaba sentado Byakuya, a un costado estaba un escritorio también de cedro, pero en forma de escuadra, en el que se encontraba Urahara.

Los dos se pararon al verla entrar y le ofrecieron asiento. Ella se sentó frente a Byakuya.

―Me dicen que se presentará hasta el lunes. ―dijo Byakuya.

―Sí, acordé con el doctor Ukitake trabajar hasta el viernes. ―respondió. ―Espero no haya inconveniente.

―No, está bien. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Así da tiempo para preparar los trámites de su especialidad. ―dijo él para sorpresa de Rukia.

―¿Especialidad? ―preguntó confundida.

―Sabemos que quieres hacer tu especialidad, nos lo dijo Ukitake. ―comentó Urahara. ―por eso el hospital se encargará de solventar los gastos.

―No puedo aceptar eso. ―dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie. Sabía que la especialidad en un hospital privado salía muy cara, y aunque no tenía dinero para pagarla, tampoco iba a dejar que ellos lo hicieran.

―Imagine que diría eso. ―dijo Byakuya serio. ―Por eso me tomé la libertad de hablar con alguien y le conseguí una oportunidad para que presente el examen nacional. ―le dijo. ―Si lo pasa el gobierno se encargara de financiar su especialidad.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Rukia sentándose en la silla. Eso ya era diferente.

―Sí, pero el examen es el sábado. ―dijo él abriendo uno de sus cajones. ―aquí tiene los documentos para que pueda presentar el examen. ―le dijo entregándole un sobre amarillo.

―Ahora sólo depende de ti pasarlo. ―le dijo Urahara mientras ella tomaba el sobre.

―¿Por qué hacen esto por mí? ―preguntó con intriga.

―Porque en este hospital sólo queremos a los mejores médicos y especialistas. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Y creemos que puede llegar a ser una muy buena doctora.

Rukia quedó satisfecha con la razón, pues ella ya sabía la fama de ese hospital.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella. ―No los voy a defraudar. ―les dijo y luego de despedirse salió de la oficina.

De verdad estaba muy agradecida con los dos médicos, que sin conocerla la habían ayudado tanto.

―¡Qué gran mentiroso eres! ―le dijo Urahara a Byakuya cuando estuvieron a solas.

―Creo que tú también mentiste. ―le respondió serio mientras levantaba un portarretrato que desde que Rukia había entrado a la oficina había permanecido acostado.

Urahara sólo se rió y luego tomó el teléfono.

―Hisagi, tenemos un trabajo para ti. ―dijo al teléfono.

Ella no podía estar más feliz, tenía la posibilidad de hacer su especialidad, pero su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo ya que cuando Rukia salió del hospital se encontró con alguien no muy agradable para ella.

―¡Hola Sirena! ―la saludó Kaien con una sonrisa. ―No imagine encontrarte por aquí.

―Hola. ―saludó ella con apatía.

―¿Viniste a consulta? ―preguntó interesado.

―No. ―dijo a secas.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? ―le preguntó. Él estaba muy interesado en ella y no iba a perder la oportunidad para invitarla a salir.

―No lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ―respondió Rukia.

―Rukia. ―escuchó una voz que la llamaba y volteó, aunque de sobra sabía quién era.

―Ichigo, Uryu. ―Saludó Kaien con amabilidad a los dos chicos que iban bajando las escaleras.

―Hola Ichigo. ―Saludó ella. A Ishida le dio una mirada furiosa, aún seguía desconfiando de él.

―Hola. ―respondió Ichigo, al que no le gustaba nada verla con Kaien.

Ishida pudo sentir como el ambiente se tornaba tenso, aunque Ichigo y Kaien sonreían, entre ellos podía sentir una gran rivalidad.

―¿Te llevo a tu casa? ―le preguntó Ichigo. ―Acaba de terminar mi turno.

―¿Por qué quieres alejarla de mi tan rápido? ―le preguntó Kaien. ―No pensé que fueras tan posesivo. ―le dijo en broma.

―No es eso. ―se defendió Ichigo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

―Justo ahora Kaien me invitó a tomar un café. ―se apresuró a decir Rukia viendo la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo enojar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, en su rostro se podía ver el coraje que tenía.

―Pero me dijo que no. ―contestó Kaien. ―Aunque si no hubieras llegado podría haberla convencido de lo contrario. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―Nos vemos Sirena. ―le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kaien se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

―Me gustas. ―le dijo susurrándole en el oído. ―y pronto te conquistaré. ―Y después de alborotarle el cabello, se despidió de los demás con la mano y se alejó de ellos.

Rukia quedó sorprendida por su actitud, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para acomodárselo. Ichigo estaba rojo del coraje y los celos, e Ishida se alejó unos pasos de su amigo por temor a que se quisiera desquitar con él.

―¿Qué te dijo Kaien? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Que le gustó y que pronto me conquistara. ―contestó Rukia, sabiendo que lo haría enojar más. Disfrutaba ver su cara de enojo y celos, pero aun ansiaba ver su rostro de dolor.

―Ese infeliz, como se le ocurre decirte eso. ―murmuró enojado. Ishida observaba atento la escena sin atreverse a entrometerse.

―Yo no le veo lo malo. ―respondió de forma natural. ―Después de todo tu y yo no somos nada.

―Pero después de ayer yo pensé que…

―Yo no sé qué te imaginaste Ichigo. ―lo interrumpió Rukia. ―Pero yo no tengo exclusividad contigo. ―le dijo con dureza.

―Tus palabras me hacen enojar. ―le respondió él.

―Pues lo siento por ti, porque tendrás dos trabajos entonces. ―le dijo ella. ―Enojarte y contentarte. ―le dijo con burla. ―Nos vemos luego. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―prefiero ir sola a casa, no te vaya a salir lo pervertido de nuevo. ―dijo y se alejó caminando de ellos.

―Disfrutas hacerme enojar. ―murmuró Ichigo sonriendo. No sabía porque ella era inmune a él, no es que fuera por la vida conquistando chicas, pero sabía que muchas mujeres no se resistían a una sonrisa o mirada suya. Pero por eso le gustaba ella, porque era diferente, porque era un reto.

―¿Qué hiciste ayer que te llamó pervertido? ―preguntó Ishida sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ― Ahora me intriga más.

―Ya te dije que nada. ―respondió Ichigo. Tan solo de recordarlo se moría de la pena.

La semana pasó rápido, en esos días Rukia e Ichigo no se vieron ya que ella después del hospital se dedicaba a estudiar muy duro para su examen, e Ichigo tenía que impartir varias conferencias en una universidad. Pero Ichigo se mantenía tranquilo pues estaba seguro que en esos días ella tampoco vería a Kaien.

Orihime se dedicó a disfrutar los días que le quedaban con su hijo, en un par de ocasiones Ishida los acompañó en los paseos.

El sábado Rukia se levantó muy temprano y se alistó para ir al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen. Llegó con una hora de anticipación y aprovechó para dar un último repaso, esa era su gran oportunidad para progresar y no quería desaprovecharla, tenía que convertirse en una gran especialista, así su mamá se sentiría muy orgullosa.

Al recordar a Yoruichi Rukia suspiró triste, seguramente si supiera lo que hacía últimamente estaría decepcionada de ella, pero no le importaba, pues Rukia no se sentiría bien hasta no haber cumplido con su venganza.

Cuando llegó la hora, Rukia entró a uno de los salones de la universidad y se admiró de encontrar a unos 30 alumnos, pensó que serían más, pero quizá estarían en otras aulas. Después de cuatro horas, por fin salió del examen, lo sintió pesado pero confiaba en sus capacidades.

Cuando salió de la universidad se sorprendió de ver en la puerta a Ichigo con un ramo de rosas en la mano, pues ella no le había comentado nada.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó.

―Supe que presentarías un examen y quise venir a apoyarte. ―le dijo ofreciéndole las rosas. ―¿No te gustan? ―preguntó al ver que ella dudaba en tomarlas.

―La verdad no. ―dijo ella. ―me traen malos recuerdos, pero gracias de todas formas. ―dijo tomándolas.

―Entonces la próxima vez me asegurare de regalarte algo más. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Pero por ahora quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

―Ahora estoy cansada y…

―Lo siento pero no acepto un no como respuesta. ―interrumpió Ichigo sonriendo. ―Vamos. ―le dijo y agarrándola de la mano la guió hasta su coche.

Después de media hora llegaron a un pequeño restaurante.

―¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó Rukia extrañada.

―Nadar seguramente. ―respondió con ironía. ―Me imagino que no has comido. ―agregó Ichigo rápidamente al ver la cara de disgusto de Rukia. ―Y eso no es bueno para ti, así que antes de ir al sitio al que quiero llevarte comeremos algo. ―dijo bajándose del coche.

―Ya veo porque le caes mal a varios doctores. ―dijo Rukia bajándose del carro también.

Después de comer volvieron a subir al carro e Ichigo condujo por cerca de tres horas, salieron de la ciudad y pasaron por varios pueblos pequeños, pero de hermosos paisajes.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Rukia, quien aunque disfrutaba del paisaje, ya estaba un poco cansada.

―No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. ―respondió Ichigo, estacionándose cerca de un cerro verde. Luego bajó del coche y le hizo una seña a Rukia para que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella contempló el paisaje alrededor, el cerro de gran altura se encontraba a las afueras de un pequeño poblado, estaba rodeado de una gran área verde en la que había varias bancas y algunos árboles.

―Vamos. ―le indicó Ichigo.

―¿A dónde?

―Allá. ―le dijo Ichigo señalando la cima del cerro.

―¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? ―preguntó con sorpresa, el cerro se veía muy alto para subirlo.

―Anda no seas floja. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―en la cima te espera una sorpresa. ―dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el cerro.

Caminaron hacia un costado del cerro, donde había una gran escalinata de cemento y comenzaron a subir por ella rodeando el cerro. Lo noche ya había caído, pero las escaleras tenían pequeñas luces en los costados facilitando el acceso a la cima.

Después de un poco más de mil escalones, por fin llegaron a la cima, con la respiración agitada y los pies cansados. Rukia se dobló tocando sus rodillas para tomar aire.

―Espero que esto valga la pena. ―dijo Rukia levantando la vista y se admiró de ver que en la cima había una gran plancha de cemento con barandal de madera alrededor, pero sobre todo de ver que en medio del mirador había una mesa arreglada con mantel rosa, un centro de flores naturales, un par de velas, y las dos sillas.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. Bien, tenía que admitir que esta vez si la había sorprendido.

―Apresúrate que se va a enfriar la cena. ―le dijo Ichigo acercándose a la mesa y destapando dos platos, luego abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

―¿Cómo hiciste esto? ―preguntó Rukia sentándose en una silla.

―Eso es secreto. ―respondió Ichigo sonriendo. No quería que se enojara con Orihime o Ishida por haber sido sus cómplices.

La cena transcurrió de forma amena, los dos platicaron de cómo les había ido en la semana que no se vieron. Después de cenar se acercaron al barandal para admirar el paisaje.

―¡Qué bello! ―dijo Rukia viendo lo hermoso que se veía el cielo desde ahí, todo cubierto de estrellas y con la luna muy brillante.

―El pueblo también se ve hermoso desde aquí. ―dijo señalando hacia donde se veían pequeñas luces amarillas.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. ―¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ―le preguntó Rukia de repente, volteando a verlo. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo lindo por ella.

―Porque te quiero. ―le respondió él, viéndola a los ojos. ―Y quiero hacerte feliz.

Rukia permaneció en silencio, Ichigo tomó su cara entre sus manos, se inclinó un poco y entonces él la besó suavemente. Y en el momento que su boca tocó la de ella, Rukia se olvidó de todo, de su antipatía por Ichigo, de su dolor, de su venganza, y se dejó llevar por el momento correspondiendo el beso del médico.

No era como los besos apasionados de Grimmjow, pero le provocó sensaciones diferentes, una calidez y ternura que no había sentido antes. Pero entonces recordó su objetivo y se apartó de él. Justo entonces fuegos artificiales alumbraron el cielo.

―¿Eso también lo hiciste tú? ―le preguntó Rukia con la respiración entrecortada.

―Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no, creo que hay fiesta en el pueblo. ―respondió Ichigo, quien todavía tenía el corazón agitado por el contacto con la chica de ojos violetas. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, así que se pusieron a contemplar las luces de colores.

Después de ver por un rato los fuegos pirotécnicos, decidieron que ya era tiempo de regresar y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

―Apúrate Rukia. ―le dijo Ichigo, pues ella iba varios escalones atrás.

―No me apures idiota. ―se quejó ella. ―("Si apenas y puedo caminar"). ―Ya sus piernas le temblaban por el cansancio.

Entonces Ichigo se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano. ―Vamos. ―le dijo.

Mientras bajaban tomados de la mano, Ichigo se sentí muy feliz de haber compartido ese momento con ella. Todavía podía sentir sus cálidos labios, lo malo era que ya se había hecho adicto a ellos.

Rukia seguía un poco aturdida, no entendía porque había reaccionado así, tal vez porque estaba conmovida por el detalle de Ichigo o porque extrañaba el ser besada por alguien, se inclinó más a la segunda posibilidad.

―("Pero esto no cambia nada") ―pensó mientras agarraba el anillo de estrella con la mano libre. ― ("mi venganza sigue en pie").

Rukia se seguía afirmando que ese beso no cambiaba nada, que su venganza no se vería afectada por más detalles que él tuviera, porque enamorarse de Ichigo no entraba en sus planes.

Ya de regreso a Rukia la venció el cansancio y se quedó dormida, recordando la velada que había pasado con Ichigo.

Mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven de cabello naranja una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Ichigo sonrió, al fin pudo ver la sonrisa sincera de Rukia y de ahora en adelante lucharía muy duro para que ella siempre sonriera.

* * *

**Aprovechando que ya lo tenía listo y para celebrar que México pasó a la final de fútbol olímpico subo de una vez este capítulo.**

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**


	14. Y ENTONCES ÉL LA BESÓ OTRA VEZ

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Tsuki-chann: **gracias por leer la historia,** Sakura-Jeka: **Rukia es algo prejuiciosa pues ya le hicieron daño antes, pero tal vez Ichigo logré hacerla cambiar de idea. **kiaru87: **en este capítulo se aclara donde trabaja Kaien, espero te sorprenda. Y sí, ese triángulo amoroso está complicado porque ya hay un hijo de por medio, a ver como se dan las cosas.** Esmeraldaxx20: **Es triste lo de Rukia pues solo lograra lastimarse más, gracias por leer.** Yoruichi00: **Bienvenida al fic, me alegra que te guste la historia.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, me encanta Kaien, así que Ichigo la va a tener difícil. También estaba dividida en cuanto al partido, pero como dices la patria es primero,** Anahis: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, poco a poco y con detalles tal vez Ichigo logré que Rukia se enamoré de él, a menos que se le adelante Kaien XD, **Kureimy: **gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo también te guste,** Akisa: **Muchas gracias por leer espero que este capítulo te guste. **Kaoru240:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, Rukia puede sacarle el lado pervertido a cualquiera e Ichigo no es inmune a ella XD.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO CATORCE.- Y ENTONCES ÉL LA BESO… OTRA VEZ.**

Ese domingo estaba muy caluroso, el sol brillaba con apogeo desde muy temprano. Rukia se levantó con pereza, las piernas le dolían por haber subido tantos escalones. Después de estirarse un poco salió a la sala, donde ya estaban Orihime y Kaoru.

―¡Buenos días Kya! ―Dijo Kaoru con alegría en cuanto la vio aparecer en la sala. Luego corrió a abrazarla de las piernas.

―¡Buenos días Kaoru! ―dijo Rukia alzándolo en brazos. Aunque al principio no le había gustado la idea de tener un niño en casa, ahora era todo lo contrario, Kaoru era un niño muy lindo y le había alegrado la semana.

―Mi tía me va a llevar a la playa. ―le comentó Kaoru. ―¿Vas con nosotros? ―le preguntó mientras ella lo bajaba.

―No puedo, me quedaré a estudiar. ―dijo con pena.

―Anda vamos. ―dijo Orihime. ―Hoy es el último día de Kaoru aquí. ―dijo con tristeza. ―y quiero que se divierta.

―Está bien. ―respondió Rukia sin pensarlo mucho. ―Vamos a la playa. ―les dijo con una sonrisa. No le caería mal distraerse un rato.

Después de desayunar y alistar las cosas que necesitarían, los tres caminaron hacia la playa cercana. Como era domingo la playa estaba muy concurrida, había varios bañistas jugando en el agua, otros disfrutaban de la brisa marina desde la playa y algunos chicos jugaban futbol en la arena. Después de algunos minutos encontraron un lugar para acomodarse, tendieron una sábana en la arena, colocaron una gran sombrilla de colores y pusieron a un lado la cesta con comida y la bolsa con las toallas, un cambio de ropa para Kaoru y otras cosas necesarias.

―Vamos a nadar. ―dijo Kaoru impaciente, señalando el mar.

―Está bien, pero primero te pondré bloqueador. ―dijo Orihime quitándole la camisa y dejándolo en short. ―¿Tu no vienes? ―le preguntó a Rukia, quien ya se había acomodado debajo de la sombrilla, mientras untaba al niño del líquido blanco.

― No, yo de aquí los veo. ―respondió ella.

Entonces Orihime se llevó a Kaoru agarrado de la mano hasta el mar, donde se quedaron en la orilla, ahí comenzaron a jugar en el agua. Mientras tanto Rukia se quedó viendo a unos jóvenes que jugaban futbol cerca de ella.

Uno de los chicos hizo un lanzamiento, pero con tanta fuerza que llegó cerca de Rukia.

―¡Pásala por favor! ―le gritó uno de los chicos que jugaba.

Rukia se levantó dispuesta a patear la pelota, total que tan difícil podría ser. La pateó hacia el chico, o al menos hizo el intento, pues pateó tan mal la pelota que esta se desvió del camino y fue a impactar contra la espalda de otro joven que iba pasando por ahí, provocando que a él se le cayera el helado que llevaba en la mano.

Rukia se apenó y se acercó al chico para disculparse, mientras este veía su helado en el suelo y se tallaba el cabello.

―Lo siento. ―dijo ella detrás de él. ―permítame reponerle su helado. ―era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Se quedó sorprendida cuando el muchacho volteó a verla.

―¡Sirena! ―Exclamó con sorpresa el joven de ojos verdes. ―No pensé que me odiaras tanto como para pegarme. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―No te odio. ―respondió ella. ―Fue un accidente.

―Un muy grato accidente. ―dijo a las risas. ―Con tal de verte no me importaría recibir mil pelotazos.

―No seas exagerado. ―dijo ella un poco molesta por la actitud infantil de ese hombre.

―No exagero. ―Se defendió Kaien. ―Es la verdad.

―Como digas. ―dijo Rukia y caminó hacia su lugar para volver a descansar. No entendía porque tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse a las personas que menos quería ver.

―Oye ¿A dónde crees que vas? ―la detuvo Kaien de la mano. ―Recuerdo que dijiste que me repondrías el helado.

―Está bien, déjame buscar el dinero para pagarte. ―respondió Rukia, no podía creer que a su edad estuviera peleando por un helado.

―No, lo mejor será que me acompañes a comprar uno y luego a pasear por la playa.

―¿Qué? Claro que no.

―Me lo debes por el golpe que me diste. ―le dijo Kaien y sin más nada arrastró a Rukia de la mano hacia el puesto de helados.

Orihime a la distancia miró con preocupación y confusión como Rukia era jalada por un chico de cabello negro y moreno. Pero como estaba con Kaoru no fue a buscarla. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quién era ese chico tan guapo.

Después de comprar dos helados, el de Kaien de vainilla y el de Rukia de fresa, comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

―¿Tienes algo que ver con Ichigo? ―preguntó de repente Kaien. Esa duda lo carcomía desde hace tiempo y era mejor aclararla antes de que estuviera más interesado en ella. Rukia sonrió y siguió disfrutando del helado.

―Aún no somos nada. ―respondió unos segundos después. Kaien sonrió aliviado. ―Pero sé que él está muy interesado en mí. ―le aclaró.

―¿Y tú estás interesada en él? ―preguntó mirándola.

―Quizás. ―dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía que darle una esperanza, pues con ello lograría que la ayudara, involuntariamente claro, a darle celos a Ichigo y hacerlo sufrir.

―Pero los intereses pueden cambiar. ―mencionó Kaien, terminándose su helado.

―Puede ser. ―dijo ella.

En eso pasaron un grupo de personas divirtiéndose en motos acuáticas en el mar. En ese momento Rukia reaccionó y quiso saber de dónde se conocían esos dos, pero Kaien se adelantó a hablar.

―¿Ya te has subido a una de esas? ―le preguntó Kaien.

―No. ―respondió Rukia.

―Entonces ven. ―dijo Kaien volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

―¿A dónde? ―preguntó terminándose el helado.

―A rentar una moto. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―Será divertido.

―Pero yo no sé manejarlas. ―Se quejaba Rukia tratando de soltarse.

―Yo sí, así que no hay problema. ―dijo Kaien sujetándola más fuerte.

Fueron hasta el negocio donde rentaban las motos y Kaien rentó una para los dos. Luego de ponerse los chalecos salvavidas Kaien subió a la moto.

―Sube. ―le indicó Kaien sentado en la moto acuática.

A decir verdad Rukia tenía algo de miedo, nunca se había subido en una, además estaba confundida, no sabía cómo se había dejado arrastrar por Kaien hasta esa situación. Él no le caía tan mal como Ichigo pero aun así sólo lo quería tratar lo necesario para poder lastimar al chico de cabello naranja, pero ese hombre tenía una fuerte y alocada personalidad que terminó por envolverla.

―No tengas miedo, abrázate de mí y estarás bien. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―No tengo miedo. ―dijo Rukia sentándose tras él. ―Y no será necesario sujetarme a ti. ―dijo agarrándose de los costados del asiento.

Entonces Kaien puso en marcha la moto, al principio fue lento pero al irse alejando más de la orilla comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Rukia podía sentir el impacto del viento en su cara y comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo cuando comenzaron a ir más rápido, ya no se sentía segura ir agarrada como iba, así que muy a su pesar, abrazó a Kaien de la cintura y recargó su cuerpo en su espalda. Ella no pudo ver la sonrisa de triunfo de Kaien.

―Vas muy rápido. ―dijo Rukia.

―Si no, no sería divertido. ―respondió Kaien.

Cuando pasaron por donde estaba Orihime, Rukia la vio jugando a la pelota con Kaoru y los saludó mientras les sonreía. Tenía que reconocer que una vez que perdió el miedo, ya se estaba divirtiendo paseando en la moto.

Así estuvieron un buen rato disfrutando del paseo, después se unieron a Orihime y Kaoru, quienes hacían castillos de arena. Después Kaien se puso a jugar con Kaoru haciendo de caballito y corriendo con él por la orilla.

―Kaoru se está divirtiendo mucho con Kaien. ―le comentó Rukia a Orihime, quienes los veían sentadas desde la sábana.

―Sí. ―dijo ella. Para ese momento Rukia ya le había contado a Orihime quien era Kaien.

Las dos se pusieron nostálgicas, pues Orihime se imaginó como sería su vida si Ulquiorra no la hubiera abandonado, seguramente en ese momento sería Ulquiorra el que jugara con su hijo en la playa mientras ella los vería divertida y luego los tres regresarían tomados de la mano a la casa, y más tarde con su hijo en brazos y ella recostada en Ulquiorra disfrutarían de una película. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pues en lugar de eso, al volver a casa tendría que empacar las cosas de Kaoru, pues Sora llegaría en la noche por él, alejándolo de nuevo de su vida.

―("Te odio Ulquiorra"). ―pensó por primera vez la chica, pues el dolor que sentía en ese momento por separarse de nueva cuenta de su hijo era muy grande.

Rukia veía fijamente la escena de Kaien riendo con Kaoru en sus hombros, mientras un desagradable recuerdo vino a su memoria.

_Una niña de siete años, de cabello negro y ojos violetas corría por la playa de la mano con una niña de su misma edad pero de ojos y cabello marrón._

―_Corre Momo o no llegaremos a tiempo para el concurso. ―Le dijo Rukia ansiosa._

―_Descuiden niñas, todavía hay tiempo. ―dijo divertida la mamá de Momo, quien caminaba junto a su esposo, detrás de ellas. Ellos las habían llevado a la playa, porque Yoruichi estaba trabajando y no podía llevar a Rukia._

_Pero las niñas no estaban de acuerdo con la señora y se adelantaron a llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso de figuras de arena que se había organizado por el día del padre y que tenía como premio una buena cantidad de dinero, que Rukia quería ganar para comprarse un Chappy que había visto en una tienda._

_Ahí ya estaban varios niños con su padre esperando que dieran la indicación de que podían comenzar._

―_Nos queremos apuntar. ―le dijo Rukia a la encargada del concurso._

―_Claro. ―les sonrió la muchacha. ―¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tu papá?_

―_Soy Rukia Shihoin._ ―dijo e hizo una breve pausa. ―_y papá no tengo. ―agregó con tristeza._

―_Entonces no puedes participar. ―respondió la muchacha con pena. ―Son las reglas. ―dijo desilusionando a Rukia._

―_Pero ella puede entrar con mi papá y conmigo. ―dijo Momo._

―_Solamente pueden participar los padres con los hijos, lo siento. ―dijo la muchacha y se alejó de ellas. En verdad se sentía mal de causarle ese dolor a la pequeña de ojos violetas, pero tenía que apegarse a las normas establecidas._

_Momo abrazó a Rukia para consolar su llanto, y como eran buenas amigas ella tampoco participó en el concurso. Luego los papás de Momo las llevaron a comer hamburguesas._

Rukia se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y tomó aire, ya había llorado mucho por su papá y no lo volvería a hacer.

―("Ese día anhelé tanto que mi padre estuviera conmigo"). ―pensó Rukia mientras veía al mar y se acomodaba su mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Esa no había sido la primera vez que Rukia añoraba tener un padre, pues siempre deseó ver a su papá, jugar con él, que le leyera cuentos y la arropara por las noches, que la acompañara a los eventos deportivos o culturales y al festival del día del padre, no le importaba si fuera muy enojón o regañón, ella quería a alguien a quien llamar papá.

Pero a partir de ese día decidió dejar de añorarlo, dejar de pensar en cómo sería tener un padre, pues ella ya tenía una gran mamá y eso le debía de bastar. Y por mucho tiempo vivió sin interesarse en su padre, hasta ahora, pues en ella había nacido el deseo de volver a verlo, no para correr a su brazos o llamarle papá, sino porque quería conocer sus razones para abandonarlas, para gritarle a la cara cuanto lo odiaba por haber hecho sufrir a su madre, por haberla hecho sufrir a ella.

―Chicas ¿Están bien? ―Preguntó Kaien acercándoseles, pues notó el cambio en sus semblantes.

―Sí, solo estaba pensando en algo. ―contestó Rukia.

―Sí. ―se limitó a decir Orihime.

―Ya tengo hambre. ―dijo Kaoru acercándose a Orihime.

―Entonces vamos a comer. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―comerá con nosotros ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó a Kaien.

―No quiero ser inoportuno. ―respondió Kaien.

―Por supuesto que no. ―se adelantó a contestar Orihime, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que Rukia lo corriera. ―Usted es amigo de Rukia y además hizo feliz a Kaoru.

Rukia se le quedó viendo a Inoue con reproche, a veces su exceso de amabilidad le molestaba un poco. Mientras comían estuvieron conversando amenamente.

―Ya se durmió Kaoru. ―dijo Kaien viendo que el niño se había quedado dormido sentado y recostado en Inoue.

―Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos. ―dijo Orihime.

Kaien cargó a Kaoru mientras ellas recogían las cosas y luego las llevó a su casa.

―Espero que te hayas divertido un poco hoy. ―le dijo Kaien a Rukia afuera de la reja. Orihime ya había entrado con el niño.

―Sí, gracias. ―dijo Rukia de forma sincera.

―Espero que nos podamos ver otra vez. ―comentó Kaien.

―Tal vez. ―dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. ―Adiós. ―dijo despidiéndose con la mano y después de cerrar la reja entró a la casa.

―Se ve que es un buen hombre. ―le dijo Orihime cuando ella entró a la sala. ―Y que también está interesado en ti.

―Sí. ―contestó a ambas cuestiones.

―¿Y tú en cuál de los dos estas interesada? ―preguntó con curiosidad Orihime.

―En ninguno de los dos. ―dijo Rukia. ―Aunque Kaien me cae un poco mejor que Ichigo.

―Pero ¿con quién te la pasas mejor? ―siguió insistiendo Orihime.

―Con…eso no importa. ―dijo Rukia. ―Me voy al cuarto. ―dijo y se fue a su habitación.

No pudo contestar esa pregunta, más bien no quería contestar la pregunta. Ahora que analizaba mejor la situación se dio cuenta que con los dos se la había pasado bien, pero se recordó que eso no le debería de importar, porque lo primordial para ella era conseguir su venganza. El amor era algo que ya no tenía cabida en su vida.

Por la noche llegó el hermano de Orihime y se llevó a Kaoru sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedírselo, de nuevo quedó triste, pero al menos tendría con ella los recuerdos de toda la semana que había pasado con su hijo.

El lunes por la mañana Rukia se presentó muy temprano al hospital, estaba nerviosa, pues el hospital de Ukitake no se comparaba en nada con este, era más grande, tenía más personal, había más pacientes.

En ese momento estaba parada frente a los elevadores, esperando que uno se abriera para poder ir a las oficinas de Urahara.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―le preguntó una enfermera con tono hostil, colocándose junto a ella con unos documentos en la mano. Rukia volteó a verla, no era otra que aquella chica que se encontró en la fiesta y de la que no recordaba el nombre. ―Te hice una pregunta. ―dijo enojada. En ese momento se abrió el elevador y las dos entraron.

―Aunque no tengo porque contestarte es mejor que te enteres de una vez que voy a trabajar aquí. ―le dijo Rukia.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Senna sorprendida. ―Eso no es posible.

―Pues ya ves que sí. ―respondió Rukia. Ella no se sorprendió de ver a Senna, pues Ichigo ya le había platicado que ella trabajaba ahí.

―Sólo lo haces por seguir a Ichigo. ―le dijo enojada. ―Pero no conseguirás nada con eso

―No me confundas contigo. ―le respondió Rukia enojada. Ichigo le había contado sobre su amistad con Senna y ella si se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la enfermera y no iba a dejar que se entrometiera en su venganza. ―Por el contrario tuyo, a mi Ichigo si me pidió que viniera con él. ―le dijo Rukia, Senna la escuchaba enojada. ―Será mejor que te hagas a la idea que él no te quiere. ―le dijo con burla antes de salir del ascensor. En el séptimo piso se encontraban las oficinas, también había dos salas de junta y una biblioteca.

―¡Te odio! ―dijo Senna enojada. ―Esta me la pagaras. ―Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del subdirector.

Rukia llegó a la oficina de Urahara y saludó a la secretaria.

―Buenos días, vengo a ver a los doctores Urahara y Kuchiki. ―dijo ella. ―Soy la doctora Rukia Shirayuki.

―Buenos días, pase por favor, la están esperando. ―le indicó la secretaria.

―¡Buenos días! ―Saludó Rukia a los dos hombres en la oficina. Urahara estaba de pie, junto a Byakuya, quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio. Al verla entrar Byakuya nuevamente acostó sobre el escritorio un portarretrato.

―¡Buenos días! ―saludaron los dos.

―Siéntese por favor. ―pidió Byakuya. Ella lo hizo y Urahara le entregó su gafete y la tarjeta con la que tenía que checar su entrada.

―Hoy la checamos por ti. ―le dijo Urahara.

―Gracias. ―contestó Rukia, que aún no entendía porque eran tan amables con ella.

―Te queríamos presentar con el médico que será tu tutor. ―comentó Urahara. ―pero tuvo una emergencia y está en el quirófano.

Rukia no se sorprendió de que tan temprano ya estuviera en quirófano, pues sabía que eso era muy normal en su especialidad, ellos tenían que estar dispuestos a entrar al quirófano a cualquier hora.

―Por el momento una enfermera le enseñara las instalaciones y le dará su uniforme. ―dijo Byakuya.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, y después de indicaciones de Urahara, una enfermera rubia, alta y de grandes atributos entró.

―Buenos días. ―saludó la enfermera.

―Buenos días Matsumoto, ella es la doctora Rukia Shirayuki. ―dijo Urahara, las dos chicas se saludaron. ― Y a partir de hoy trabajara aquí en el área de cirugía, por favor enséñale las instalaciones y dale su uniforme.

―Sí director. ―dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

Después las dos salieron de la oficina y Matsumoto le indicó donde quedaban las demás oficinas y la biblioteca, luego tomaron el elevador.

―Tiene suerte doctora. ―comentó Matsumoto con una sonrisa. ―Va a estar con un doctor que es muy guapo y amable.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Rukia, quien estaba más interesada en lo amable que en lo guapo, pues bien sabía que los tutores trataban con la punta de pie a los residentes.

―Sí, el doctor es muy alegre y buena gente, ya verá que le va a caer bien. ―dijo Matsumoto. En ese momento llegaron al sexto piso y salieron del elevador. En ese piso estaba la bodega y los cuartos médicos, ahí Matsumoto sacó de la bodega un uniforme azul para Rukia y ella se cambió en un baño. Se sentía rara utilizando ese pantalón y camisa azul, pero estaba contenta, pues la realización de su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca.

Después Matsumoto se encargó de enseñarle los demás pisos, ya en la planta baja Matsumoto fue requerida por su doctor y dejó a Rukia sola.

Rukia caminaba hacia los elevadores para regresar a la oficina de Urahara, pero frente a la farmacia se encontró con Ichigo.

―Necesitamos hablar. ―dijo él. Se la había pasado todo el día del domingo tratando de localizarla y no pudo, no contestaba a su teléfono y cuando fue a su casa, no estaba nadie.

―Pero ahora no, será más tarde. ―dijo ella. Ichigo volteó a todos lados y al no ver a nadie cerca, tomó a Rukia de un brazo y la jaló hacia un costado de la farmacia, donde se encontraba la puerta de la bodega de la farmacia, giró la perilla y al ver que estaba abierta entraron a la bodega, donde parecía no haber nadie. Tenía que hablar con ella antes que se encontrara con él.

―Ichigo ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó asustada. ―nos vas a meter en problemas.

―No te preocupes que no hay nadie. ―dijo Ichigo llevándola hasta el fondo del cuarto, donde había varias cajas apiladas y un anaquel con varias cajas que estaba separado de la pared.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Rukia librándose de su agarre.

―Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso el sábado y dejar las cosas claras. ―dijo Ichigo. Él no había podido dejar de pensar en ese beso, que significaba mucho para él.

―¿Te refieres al beso?

―Sí.

―Descuida, que ya lo olvide. ―dijo Rukia e intentó caminar a la puerta.

―Entonces ¿ese beso no significó nada para ti? ―le preguntó Ichigo deteniéndola.

―Claro que no, ni siquiera me hizo sentir nada. ―Mintió, pues sabía muy bien que por un momento lo disfrutó.

Pero Ichigo no le creyó, pues esa noche pudo sentir como ella reaccionaba a su beso, sintió como lo deseaba también. No entendía porque Rukia se negaba a abrir su corazón, pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

―¿Estas segura? ―le preguntó acorralándola hacia la pared y sujetándole las manos a la altura de su cabeza, ella lo miraba fijamente. ―entonces no te importara que haga esto. ―dijo Ichigo acercándose a su cara. Rukia conocía sus intenciones pero no movió su rostro. Entonces Ichigo la volvió a besar pero esta vez no fue tan delicadamente, fue un beso más apasionado.

De nuevo sus corazones se aceleraron y en ellos hubo una revolución de sensaciones. Cuando se les acabo el aire, tuvieron que separarse, Ichigo la soltó y retrocedió un paso, de nuevo no se reconocía, jamás se imaginó que actuaría así de impulsivo. Rukia lo veía en silencio.

"Y llamas a eso beso", es lo que Rukia había pensado en decirle a Ichigo después de que la besara, pues sabía que le lastimaría el ego, pero la realidad es que ese beso la había dejado sin palabras.

―Debo irme, me están esperando. ―logró decir Rukia y salió de la bodega, Ichigo salió tras ella.

Senna pasaba por ahí y se quedó sorprendida al verlos salir, todavía con cara de desconcierto y con una mano tocándose los labios.

―¿Por qué salieron los dos de ahí? ―se preguntó Senna. ―¿Por qué Ichigo salió con esa cara de placer? ―pero las preguntas sobraban, pues ya se imaginaba las respuestas. ―Estúpida Rukia. ―dijo furiosa. ―no me quitaras a Ichigo. ―amenazó al aire.

Mientras tanto en la bodega un joven de cabello negro y ojos claros, Hanataro Yamada, seguía pasmado sentado en el piso y pegado a la pared detrás del anaquel. Él había ido a buscar jeringas que ya no tenían en la farmacia y que estaban en el anaquel y en eso escuchó entrar a unas personas, después reconoció que se trataba de Ichigo y cuando estaba por salir a decirles que no podían estar ahí, ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre un beso y a él le dio pena interrumpir, así que se quedó escondido y luego vio todo lo demás.

Rukia caminaba hacia la oficina de Byakuya, tratando de encontrar una explicación de su reacción a ese beso, llegó a la conclusión de que era porque le recordaba a Grimmjow, pero se prometió que nunca más volvería a reaccionar a los besos de Ichigo o de cualquier otro hombre.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó que había alguien sentado en la sala de espera, afuera de la oficina de Byakuya. Ese hombre se le quedó mirando muy sorprendido.

―Doctora Shirayuki, puede pasar. ―le indicó la secretaria. Ella le agradeció y entró después de tocar la puerta.

―¿Y te gustaron las instalaciones? ―preguntó Urahara alegre.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. ―el hospital es muy grande.

―Ahora le presentare a quien será su tutor para que comiencen a trabajar. ―dijo Byakuya.

―Pero aun no salen los resultados del examen. ―dijo Rukia de repente, a acordándose de que no era un hecho que pudiera hacer la especialidad.

―Estamos seguros de que pasaras el examen. ―dijo Urahara con una sonrisa, mientras Byakuya tomaba el teléfono para indicarle a su secretaria que hiciera pasar al médico que esperaba afuera. ―Así que no te preocupes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el médico.

―Buenos días. ―saludó el galeno.

Rukia volteó y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de verlo ahí. Miradas violetas y verdes se cruzaron con desconcierto.

―Doctora Shirayuki él es el mejor cirujano del hospital. ―dijo Byakuya, aunque sus palabras sonaban lejanas a sus oídos. ―el doctor Kaien Shiba y será su tutor.

* * *

―Ya le tocaba a Kaien pasar un poco de tiempo con Rukia, y no sé porque pero lo veo como a alguien que gusta de deportes extremos o de aventura.

―En el próximo capítulo se aclara cual es la relación de Ichigo y Kaien.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**


	15. KAIEN SHIBA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Yoruichi00: **Así es, vienen muchos celos para Ichigo, gracias por comentar,** Esmeraldaxx20: **Se puede decir que acertaste, la película es difícil de conseguir, también la he buscado y no la encuentro.** Kaoru240: **Quería ponerle a Ichigo difíciles las cosas, por eso puse a Kaien como tutor de Rukia y no a él y además quería hacer algo inesperado. Gracias por leer la historia, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, sí pobre Hanataro siempre le pasan situaciones difíciles para él. ¡México ganó el oro! : ), **kiaru87: A**unque no quiero dar spoiler te puedo adelantar que Ichigo no caerá en las garras de Senna, pero quizá de alguien más si, lo del papá de Rukia si tendrá que esperar un poco más. **Gzn: **muchas gracias por leer y comentar,** Akisa: **No, no se le olvido, si aclaró las cosas, pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Y gracias por leer y comentar "Hermanos"**, Anahis: **muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia.** Ruka: **Gracias por comentar y trataré de realizar tu sugerencia, sólo tenme un poco de paciencia mientras reorganizo mis ideas. **Sakura-Jeka: **Muchas gracias por comentar, en este capítulo se descubre la relación de Kaien e Ichigo, y Rukia pronto descubrirá el lado amable y bueno de Ichigo. ** Mony: **Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia.** Kureimy: **Lo del retrato es un detalle importante, que todavía no revelaré. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO QUINCE.- KAIEN SHIBA.**

Eran cuarto para las seis cuando sus ojos verdes se abrieron sin necesidad del despertador, se estiro un poco sobre la cama y después se levantó con un inusual presentimiento, algo que le decía que iba a ser un buen día. Mientras se revolvía su cabello azabache se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y respirar aire fresco. Como vivía en el sexto piso del edificio, desde su ventana se podía ver la playa, que ese día lucia muy bella.

―Creo que es una buena mañana para ir a la playa. ―dijo Kaien mientras se estiraba frente a la ventana.

A él, desde pequeño, le encantaba el agua, siempre que podía iba a relajarse al rio o al mar. Después de bañarse y de vestirse salió del edificio rumbo a la playa.

Cuando llegó a la playa, se quitó la playera y el pantalón deportivo y se quedó en shorts, estaba encuclillado guardando su ropa en la maleta, cuando percibió un aroma muy agradable, al levantar la vista vio a una joven que caminaba descalza a unos pasos de él, de cabello corto y piel blanca. Le llamó tanto la atención que dejó sus cosas ahí y la siguió a una distancia considerable.

Luego vio como ella caminaba metida en el mar, y cuando ella volteó a ver a las gaviotas que andaban ahí, pudo ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas, y con la acción del sol y del viento toda ella ofrecía un maravilloso espectáculo. Inmediatamente quedó prendado de ella.

En ese momento recordó las historias que su abuelo solía contarle cuando era niño, aquellas que hablaban de míticos personajes que cautivaban a los marinos con su belleza y voz. Sí, era un hecho que ella lo había cautivado, por eso el nombre de Sirena le quedaba bien.

Luego vio que subía al mirador, así que decidió seguirla para hablarle. Cuando llegó ahí, ella estaba recargada al mirador sonriendo, era una sonrisa tan dulce, pero vio como enseguida la borró de su rostro. Estaba pensando en cuál sería la causa de su enojo cuando un gritó se escuchó.

Al parecer su bolso se había caído al mar, por su cara deducía que era importante para ella, así que él se la regresaría.

― ¡Yo te la traeré! ―le dijo a sus espaldas.

Cuando ella se giro pudo verla más detalladamente, se mostraba seria y desconfiada, pero eso no aminoraba su belleza.

―Está bien, no importa. ―le dijo seria, pero él no le hizo caso, así que se lanzó al mar para buscar ese bolso. Después de buscarla por varios minutos, por fin la encontró y salió a la superficie, luego subió de nuevo al mirador para entregarle la bolsa.

Aunque intentó hablar más con ella, ella se mostró muy seria y arisca, tanto que ni siquiera le dio la mano, pero eso no disminuyó su interés por ella, pensó que quizá ella había pasado por una mala situación, pues le había comentado que había perdido su sonrisa hace tiempo, por lo que se propuso ayudarla, estar con ella y lograr que volviera a sonreír y a confiar en los demás.

―Yo te devolveré la sonrisa Rukia. ―dijo Kaien mientras veía marcharse a la pequeña chica que le robó el corazón. No descansaría hasta encontrarla de nuevo.

Y por muchos días, todas las mañanas iba a esa playa para ver si se la encontraba de nuevo, pero no tuvo éxito.

Pero aun así siguió pensando en ella, algunos doctores ya le empezaban a hacer burla porque a veces, al recordarla, se sonreía solo o se quedaba muy pensativo. Ese viernes era uno de esos días, ya había terminado su turno y junto a dos de sus amigos estaba esperando el elevador para bajar al primer piso. Pero en ese momento recordó a Rukia sonriendo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Oye Shiba ¿Y ahora por qué pusiste esa cara de tonto? ―le preguntó su primo y uno de sus mejores amigos, volviéndolo a la realidad.

―Eso es porque él está enamorado, Ichigo. ―contestó el otro chico de lentes, Ishida. ―Es la misma cara que pones tú cuando te acuerdas de esa chica. ―dijo acomodándose los lentes.

―¿Eh?, ¿el arrogante Ichigo Kurosaki está enamorado? ―preguntó con sorpresa Kaien. ―Eso si no me lo esperaba, no pensé que lo de esa doctora fuera tan enserio, pero pobre de ella si se fijó en ti. ―le dijo con burla. ―No sabe la fichita que se va a llevar.

―Idiota. ―le dijo enojado Ichigo. ―pero al menos a mí me hacen caso y la veo seguido, y no como tu chica que desapareció nada más te vio. ―dijo Ichigo con arrogancia. Kaien se quedó pensativo. En ese momento se abrió el elevador y los tres chicos entraron.

Ichigo y Kaien eran primos, pues Kaien era hijo de la hermana del papá de Ichigo, por lo que se conocían de toda la vida. Pero siempre fueron amigos y rivales, ya que siempre competían entre ellos por ver cuál era el mejor de los dos, desde quien era mejor en deportes, en los estudios, quien comía más y quien era mejor con las mujeres, claro que en esto último siempre ganaba Kaien, pues Ichigo siempre fue más tímido con ellas.

Y al ser primos se habían contado lo que les paso con Rukia, claro que siempre omitieron decir su nombre o describirla, por aquello de las dudas.

―Tienes razón, pero sabes que no me gusta perder. ―dijo Kaien. ―y estoy seguro que la encontraré. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, que Ichigo correspondió. ―Y de seguro es más bonita que tu chica, porque tú tienes mal gusto. ―añadió Kaien. ―Por eso no me has dicho como es.

―Claro que no idiota. ―le gritó Ichigo. ― El que tiene mal gusto eres tú.

―Ya estúpidos, cálmense los dos. ―dijo Ishida harto de quedar en medio de sus peleas. ―Se comportan como niños pequeños e inmaduros. ―los regaño cruzado de brazos.

―No le hagas caso. ―le dijo Kaien a Ichigo. ―Esta celoso porque él es el único que no tiene novia. ―le dijo dándole un codazo en el brazo.

―Si, por eso esta amargado. ―respondió Ichigo.

Ishida los miró feo a los dos.

―Primos tenían que ser. ―dijo suspirando.

En eso se abrió el elevador y después de despedirse tomaron rumbos distintos.

Llegó el sábado y Kaien asistió a la fiesta por la fundación del hospital, estaba sentado en su mesa disfrutando de una copa cuando le llamó la atención una chica que atravesó hacia los baños, como se le hizo conocida se levantó de la mesa y espero que saliera de ellos para verla mejor.

Cuando ella salió y la observó bien se dio cuenta de que era su sirena, así que rápidamente le dio alcance.

―El destino nos ha reunido de nuevo, Sirena. ―le dijo y de nuevo se maravilló con su hermosa mirada violeta.

―Él de la playa. ―exclamó ella. El que no recordará su nombre lo sintió como una puñalada al corazón, aunque nunca le hubieran dado una.

―Ningún de la playa. ―dijo ofendido. ―Soy Kaien, Kaien. ―le repitió.

―En ese caso soy Rukia y no Sirena. ―le dijo ella seria.

―Pero al igual que las sirenas, me haz hechizado desde la primera vez que te vi. ―le respondió con una sonrisa.

―Lo siento por ti. ―le dijo. ―Bueno Kaien, adiós. ―dijo ella y siguió de largo, pero él no la dejaría marchar de nuevo.

―Oye no me dejes así. ―dijo él alcanzándola. ―No después que te he estado buscando desde ese día.

―¿Me has buscado? ―Al menos consiguió interesarla un poco, porque ella se detuvo.

―Claro, he ido todos los días a la playa para ver si aparecías y te he buscado por los alrededores. ―le dijo él. Pensó que con eso la impresionaría, pero se equivocó.

―Siento que hayas perdido el tiempo. ―le dijo seria. ―y ahora debo regresar a mi mesa. ―le dijo y se giró para marcharse. Sí que se le iba a hacer difícil conquistarla.

―Espera. ―le dijo él agarrándola de la mano. ―¿ Me permites un baile contigo?

―No lo creo. ―dijo Ichigo con enojo, agarrando a Rukia de la otra mano y jalándola hacia él. Se sorprendió de la interrupción de Ichigo.

―Ichigo. ―dijo sorprendido. ¿Acaso el destino podría ser tan cruel?

―Kaien. ―dijo preocupado. ¿Acaso la vida los pondría de rivales de nuevo?

Los dos se miraron confundidos, pero a la vez desafiantes y ninguno soltaba a Rukia, quien quedó en medio de ellos. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos ante esta situación? Aunque siempre andaban compitiendo y a veces se peleaban, en realidad se querían bastante y no le daban mayor importancia al asunto, pero esta vez era diferente, pues ahora era algo serio, estaban interesados en la misma mujer y lo que era peor, esta vez ninguno de los dos pensaba renunciar a ella.

―Ella vino conmigo. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Por lo que bailara conmigo. ―("tonto ¿Cómo te atreviste a fijarte en ella?")

―No respondas por los demás. ―dijo Kaien. ―Deja que Rukia hable. ―("Lo siento Ichigo, nuevamente estamos en esta situación").

―Te responderá lo mismo. ―dijo Ichigo enojado, Kaien sabía que estaba celoso, porque él también lo estaba. ―Vámonos Rukia. ―Ichigo la jaló hacia él, pero Kaien no la soltó.

―Yo creo que Rukia bailara conmigo. ―dijo Kaien sonriendo y la jaló hacia él. Esto ya era mucho para Rukia, quien se soltó de los dos.

―Son un par de idiotas. ―dijo enojada y se alejó de ellos a prisa.

Kaien e Ichigo seguían en el mismo lugar viendo como Rukia se alejaba de ellos.

De nuevo habían actuado como niños, como cuando peleaban por quien se llevaría a Mimoso el pez mascota del salón a casa o cuando se peleaban por ver a quien quería más su abuelo.

―¿De dónde conoces a Rukia? ―preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

―No te importa. ―volvieron a contestar al unísono.

―Ella es la chica de la playa verdad ―dijo Ichigo con pesar.

―Ella es la doctora enana y mandona. ―afirmó Kaien suspirando. Los dos asintieron.

Sus dudas estaban resueltas, el destino estaba jugando con ellos, estaba poniendo a prueba su amistad.

En el bachillerato Kaien e Ichigo se enamoraron de la misma chica, los dos trataron de conquistarla, pero al final Ichigo decidió hacerse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre a Kaien, pues aparte de que consideraba que no era un buen rival, pues no sabía nada de técnicas de seducción y conquista como Kaien, no quería pelear con su primo por una chica.

―¿Qué eres de ella? ―Preguntó Kaien. Pues sabía por Ichigo, que ellos se veían seguido, así que él tuvo más oportunidades para conquistarla.

―Todavía nada. ―respondió Ichigo. Entendía que con su respuesta le daba una oportunidad a Kaien, pero tenía que ser sincero.

―Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con ella. ―le respondió Kaien.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Ichigo, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta.

―Que estoy interesado en ella y pienso conquistarla. ―le dijo él mirándolo a los ojos. ―Te lo digo de frente porque somos amigos.

―Por lo mismo te digo que esta vez sí luchare por ella. ―le respondió Ichigo. ―Esta vez no me voy a hacer a un lado.

Luego Kaien se dio la media vuelta y se fue. A pesar de todo agradecía que hubiera sido Ichigo y no otro su rival, porque podía estar seguro que la pelea seria justa.

Ichigo pensó que después de todo no era buena idea que Rukia fuera a trabajar al hospital general de Karakura, pues Kaien también trabajaba ahí.

Después Kaien vio como Rukia e Ichigo bailaban muy a gusto en la pista, tuvo que admitir que sería difícil vencer a Ichigo, pues ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, además que era la primera vez que lo veía tan interesado en alguien.

A él le dolía esta situación y sabía que Ichigo sentía lo mismo, y quizá si Rukia no le gustará tanto se hubiera alejado de ella y le habría dejado el camino libre al de cabellera naranja.

Por lo pronto esa noche se sabía derrotado, así que prefirió irse de la fiesta, ya no tenía ánimos para seguir ahí.

Algunos días después, cuando salía del hospital, se encontró a Rukia. Se sintió mal al pensar que seguramente ella había ido a buscar a Ichigo, pero aun así se alegró por verla.

―¡Hola Sirena! ―la saludó Kaien con una sonrisa. ―No imagine encontrarte por aquí.

―Hola. ―saludó ella con apatía. Al parecer ya no le molestaba que la llamara sirena.

―¿Viniste a consulta? ―preguntó interesado, pues tenía que indagar su motivo para estar ahí, pero no quería ser tan directo preguntándole si había ido por Ichigo.

―No. ―dijo a secas.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? ―le preguntó. Él estaba muy interesado en ella y no iba a perder la oportunidad para invitarla a salir.

―No lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ―respondió Rukia. Kaien se seguía preguntando porque era tan seca con él.

En ese momento de nuevo Ichigo apareció acompañado de Ishida, observó que él no era el único al que ella no toleraba, pues a Ishida también lo había mirado feo.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras y de miradas de enojo, prefirió marcharse. Pues se imaginaba que ellos habían quedado de verse y no quiso interrumpir, él buscaría otra ocasión para acercarse más a Rukia.

Pero aun así no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar un poco al idiota de Kurosaki. Así que se acercó a su sirena y le besó la mejilla.

―Me gustas. ―le dijo susurrándole en el oído. ―y pronto te conquistaré. ―Y después de alborotarle el cabello, se despidió de los demás con la mano y se alejó de ellos. La cara de enojado de Ichigo era algo que lo iba a hacer reír por muchos días.

Como Ichigo estaba ocupado organizando unas conferencias que iba a dar en una universidad, no habían tenido mucho tiempo de verse, hasta ese miércoles que se encontraron a la salida, así que fueron a un restaurante cercano para platicar.

―Ichigo, he pensado mucho acerca de esta situación y aunque eres mi primo, no me haré a un lado con respecto a Rukia. ―le dijo Kaien.

―Ni yo te lo pediría. ―dijo serio Ichigo. ―Nunca me aprovecharía de nuestra amistad ni de nuestro parentesco, además ya sabes que me gusta pelear limpio. ―dijo él.

Ambos sabían que las cosas se pondrían difíciles para ellos, como era lógico por estar enamorados de la misma mujer, pero ni ellos ni Rukia habían tenido la culpa, pues sus encuentros se dieron por casualidad y de formas diferentes. Así que tratarían de que sus lazos se dañaran lo menos posible.

Y como los dos sabían que Rukia no sería fácil de conquistar, pues a veces era algo seca y cruel con ellos, decidieron que los dos iban a luchar por ella de manera justa y acordaron que el chico que no consiguiera su amor, aceptaría su derrota y dejaría ser felices a los otros. Y ellos como buenos caballeros cumplirían el trato.

―Oye ¿y me puedes dar la dirección de Rukia? ―le preguntó Kaien a Ichigo.

―Claro que no idiota. ―respondió él, tampoco le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Luego se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a su departamento.

Ese domingo Kaien fue a la playa para distraerse un rato. Caminaba triste por la playa, ya que no había visto a su sirena en varios días y si de por sí ya estaba en desventaja con Ichigo, temía que en estos días entre Ichigo y Rukia hubiera podido pasar algo.

En eso estaba pensando cuando vio un puesto de helados y se acordó del dicho de su abuelo, "las penas con pan son menos", en este caso con helado, así que se fue a comprar uno de vainilla.

Ya iba caminando comiéndose su helado, cuando un pelotazo en la espalda lo tomó desprevenido e hizo que tirara el helado.

―Lo siento. ―dijo una voz detrás de él. ―permítame reponerle su helado. ―se alegró al identificar a la dueña de esa voz y se giró de inmediato para verla.

―¡Sirena! ―Exclamó con sorpresa el joven de ojos verdes. Ella también se veía sorprendida. ―No pensé que me odiaras tanto como para pegarme. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―No te odio. ―respondió ella. ―Fue un accidente. ―Bueno, lo hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que no lo odiara.

―Un muy grato accidente. ―dijo a las risas. ―Con tal de verte no me importaría recibir mil pelotazos.

―No seas exagerado. ―dijo ella.

―No exagero. ―Se defendió Kaien. ―Es verdad.

―Como digas. ―dijo ella y quiso alejarse de él

Pero estaba vez estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con ella, aprovechando que no estaba Ichigo. Así que hizo que la acompañara a comprar un helado y luego a caminar por la playa. Le pareció el momento perfecto para aclarar una de sus dudas.

―¿Tienes algo que ver con Kurosaki? ―preguntó de repente Kaien.

―Aún no somos nada. ―respondió unos segundos después. Kaien sonrió aliviado, seguía teniendo una oportunidad con ella. ―Pero sé que él está muy interesado en mí. ―le aclaró. Sí, eso también lo sabía él.

―¿Y tú estás interesada en él? ―preguntó mirándola. Pues eso era lo más importante.

―Quizás. ―dijo con una sonrisa. Una vaga palabra, pero le daba esperanzas, ya que si de verdad lo quisiera pues se lo hubiera aclarado.

―Pero los intereses pueden cambiar. ―mencionó Kaien, terminándose su helado. Y definitivamente el lograría cambiar los intereses de Rukia.

―Puede ser. ―dijo ella.

Viendo a unos chicos en una moto acuática, se le vino a la mente una idea. Así que de nuevo se llevó a Rukia con él e hizo que se subiera a la moto acuática para dar un paseo con él.

―No tengas miedo, abrázate de mí y estarás bien. ―le dijo con una sonrisa invitándola a sentarse con él.

―No tengo miedo. ―dijo Rukia sentándose tras él. ―Y no será necesario sujetarme a ti. ―dijo agarrándose de los costados del asiento.

―("Eso lo veremos") ―pensó con malicia.

Entonces Kaien puso en marcha la moto, al principio fue lento pero al irse alejando más de la orilla comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Al final Rukia terminó abrazada de él, se sentía también tener sus brazos alrededor suyo, y percibir su agradable aroma.

Después de pasear, convivió con ella, su amiga y el sobrino de su amiga un rato más. La chica y el niño les cayeron bien y al parecer él a ellos también.

Mientras jugaba con Kaoru no pudo dejar de imaginarse lo feliz que sería con un hijo de Rukia y él. Después de comer y gracias a Orihime, pudo llevarlas a su casa. Ese día Kaien sintió que entre Rukia y él ya se había roto esa barrera que ella había puesto y que los separaba.

Aunque seguía lamentándose el no haberle preguntado donde trabajaba.

La madrugada del lunes le hablaron del hospital, porque a una mujer se le había perforado el intestino y necesitaba una operación. Así que desde muy temprano entró al quirófano. Después de la operación fue a las oficinas de Byakuya y Urahara, pues desde hace una semana le habían informado que sería tutor de una nueva doctora que entraría a trabajar al hospital.

Como a la doctora le estaban enseñando las instalaciones, él se quedó esperando afuera a que regresara. Después de algunos minutos una muchacha vestida con el uniforme azul salió del ascensor y caminó hacia las oficinas, no fue hasta que estuvo cerca que la reconoció. ¡Era su sirena!

No lo podía creer, Rukia era doctora e iba a ser su estudiante.

―("Idiota Ichigo"). ―pensó, pues no le había dicho nada.

―Puede pasar. ―le indicó la secretaria.

Mientras caminaba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, estaba feliz pues iba a poder pasar más tiempo con la chica que quería.

Abrió la puerta despacio y saludó a las tres personas que se encontraban adentro.

Puedo ver como los ojos de Rukia se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando lo vio ahí. Miradas violetas y verdes se cruzaron con desconcierto, pues él todavía no superaba la sorpresa.

―Doctora Shirayuki él es el mejor cirujano del hospital. ―dijo Byakuya, le sorprendió que a pesar de todo él reconociera su capacidad. ―el doctor Kaien Shiba y será su tutor.

* * *

―Lo que en principio sería un pequeño flashback terminó siendo un capitulo completo, me disculpó por ello, pero fue lo que me salió en ese momento.

―Pero al menos ya aclaré la relación entre Kaien e Ichigo.

―No quise que fueran hermanos porque conociendo lo noble que es Ichigo terminaría alejándose de Rukia, y como primos pues aunque se siente mal todavía tiene más oportunidades de luchar por ella.

* * *

**Dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

―Tonta. ―le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. ―No seas tan formal conmigo Sirena. ―le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

―Pero usted es mi tutor. ―dijo mientras le retiraba la mano de su cabeza.

―Pero también soy el hombre que te quiere. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―y no quiero que nuestra relación cambie.

―Estoy esperando su respuesta. ―dijo la subdirectora alzando la voz.

―No puedo decirlo. ―dijo Rukia con la cabeza agachada.

―En ese caso será despedida del hospital. ―dijo con rudeza la subdirectora.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!**


	16. ADMIRACIÓN Y CONFIANZA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: kiaru87: **En este capítulo se resolverán algunas de tus dudas, espero que te guste,** Jessy moon 15: **Esa película me gusta, es más hasta tuve la idea de adaptarla a un fic, aunque luego deseché la idea,** Caroone: **Muchas gracias por comentar,** Anahis: **Es que a veces me gusta poner a sufrir un poco a Ichigo, pero trataré de emparejar un poco las cosas,** Tsuki-chann: **Grimm pronto aparecerá de nuevo, Akisa: jajaja, es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre en ese momento, Grimmjow si va a regresar a la vida de Rukia,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Con Tite nunca se sabe, al paso que va las explicaciones (si es que las da) las tendremos hasta el próximo año, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo,** Esmeraldaxx200: **gracias por comentar,** Yoruichi00: **espero te guste este capítulo, Grimm aparecerá pronto, **Sakura-Jeka: **Pronto habrá más Ichiruki, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia,** Stephanie za:** Bienvenida al fic, pues espero poder lograr que Kaien sea un digno rival para Ichigo, espero te siga gustando la historia, **Kureimy: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, **Ruka: **Pues no tengo escritos fics de vampiros, pero hay uno muy bueno que se llama Night of the vampire passionate love, aunque aún no está terminado.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO 16.- ADMIRACIÓN Y CONFIANZA. **

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el médico.

―Buenos días. ―saludó el galeno.

Rukia volteó y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de verlo ahí. Miradas violetas y verdes se cruzaron con desconcierto.

―Doctora Shirayuki él es el mejor cirujano del hospital. ―dijo Byakuya, aunque sus palabras sonaban lejanas a sus oídos. ―el doctor Kaien Shiba y será su tutor.

―Hola Si..Rukia. ―corrigió Kaien y le extendió la mano, sin ocultar una gran sonrisa.

―Hola. ―saludó ella todavía desconcertada y le estrechó la mano.

―¿Ustedes se conocen? ―preguntó Byakuya serio. No le gustó para nada esa sonrisa de Kaien para con ella.

―Sí. ―respondió Kaien. ―Nos hemos visto un par de veces.

―Sólo espero que su vida personal no interfiera en el trabajo. ―dijo Byakuya serio. ―En este hospital no toleramos los escándalos.

―("Ya se enojó Byakuya") ―pensó Kisuke mientras sonreía.

―Sólo somos conocidos. ―se apresuró a decir Rukia. No quería que se hicieran ideas erróneas sobre su relación con Kaien.

―("Pobre Kaien, hirieron sus sentimientos") ―pensó con burla Urahara al ver que borró su sonrisa ante el comentario de ella.

―No te preocupes Kuchiki. ―dijo Kaien. Byakuya lo vio con disgusto, odiaba que se refiriera a él sin respeto, casi le disgustaba tanto como Ichigo. ―Sabemos separar lo personal de lo laboral.

―("¿Personal?") ―se preguntó Rukia, si ellos no tenían nada personal.

―Bueno, bueno, será mejor que vayan a trabajar de una vez. ―dijo Urahara. ―Ya luego hablaremos Kaien.

Kaien y Rukia se despidieron y salieron de la oficina.

―Byakuya me parece que Kaien siente algo por Rukia. ―le comentó Urahara. ― Creo que ahora se pondrán difíciles las cosas.

―¿Lo dices por Kurosaki? ―preguntó Byakuya, pues ya sabían de su interés por Rukia, gracias a Ishida.

No es que Ishida fuera un chismoso, si no que Urahara a veces era muy intimidante.

―Sí. ―respondió Urahara sentándose tras su escritorio. ―¿No crees que es irónico que la historia se repita?

―Sí. ―se limitó a contestar Byakuya. ―¿No tienes noticias de Hisagi? ―preguntó para cambiar de tema, pues no le resultaba agradable recordar el pasado.

―Aún no. ―dijo Urahara.

Luego Byakuya salió de la oficina, pues tenía que ir a una reunión en su empresa farmacéutica.

Rukia y Kaien salieron del elevador en el cuarto piso, en el camino habían estado en silencio. Era muy incómodo para Rukia saber que pasaría mucho tiempo con Kaien y más sabiendo que era su tutor, no sabía cómo comportarse ahora con él.

―No imagine que fueras doctora. ―por fin rompió el silencio el chico de ojos verdes. ― Y mucho menos que trabajarías aquí.

―Yo tampoco imagine que fueras médico. ―comentó Rukia. ―Ahora ya sé porque conoces a Ichigo.

―Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ―dijo Kaien. No se atrevía a decir que eran primos, ahora la situación se había complicado aún más y no quería hacer sentir mal a Rukia.

Llegaron al área de internos, sección mujeres y los dos entraron.

―Lo primero será revisar a los pacientes. ―le dijo Kaien.

Rukia observaba atenta como Kaien visitaba a cada uno de sus pacientes. Ella se sorprendió de la amabilidad de Kaien para con las personas, pues se mostraba interesado en ellas, en cómo se sentían o que necesitaban, a cada paciente le regalaba una gran sonrisa, un apretón de manos y palabras de ánimo. Después fueron al área de hombres y para su sorpresa Kaien los trataba igual que a las mujeres.

Después de visitar varios pacientes, Kaien le explicó el material quirúrgico que ocupaban en las operaciones y algunos otros detalles. Ella lo escuchaba atenta, y de nuevo se admiró por su facilidad de palabra y su elocuencia.

Si antes le había parecido un chico arrebatado y algo loco, ahora como médico no podía tener más que elogios para él. Decidió que en un futuro, ella quería ser tan buen médico como Kaien.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello naranja había terminado sus consultas y caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto médico.

―Ya Kurosaki, cálmate. ―le pidió Ishida desde su cómodo asiento y quien tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

―No puedo. ―respondió él siguiendo con su actividad. ―¿Qué tal si sigue enojada?

―Si te ibas a poner así, no debiste haberla besado. ―le reprochó Uryu.

―Lo hice sin pensar. ―dijo él. ―Estaba celoso porque me dijiste que Kaien sería su tutor, sólo quería aclarar las cosas con ella antes de que lo viera.

―Ese es el problema idiota, nunca piensas. ―le dijo con burla, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Ichigo se le quedó viendo feo. ―todo lo haces por instinto. ―Ichigo no le contestó, pues sabía que tenía razón.

_Cuando salieron de la farmacia Ichigo siguió a Rukia por el pasillo._

―_Rukia espera, no quiero que te vayas enojada. ―le dijo Ichigo._

―_Es que no debiste besarme. ―contestó ella fingiendo enojo y deteniéndose frente al elevador. ― Y menos dentro del hospital y en mi primer día de trabajo._

―_¿Tanto te disgustan mis besos? ―le preguntó con dolor. ―¿Es que acaso nunca voy a lograr que me quieras?_

―_No es eso. ―dijo Rukia. ―Sólo que me enoja que pienses que soy un objeto al que puedas besar cuando se te da la gana. ―le dijo fingiendo molestia nuevamente. _

―_Pero eso no es lo que pienso y tú lo sabes, yo quiero algo serio contigo. ―le dijo Ichigo. En ese instante el elevador se abrió y ellos entraron._

_Rukia analizó la situación, todavía no era el momento para establecer una relación con Ichigo, quería hacerlo esperar un poco más, quería que sintiera celos de Kaien, que no estuviera seguro de tenerla , pero tampoco le podía dar un rotundo no porque entonces corría el riesgo de que él perdiera el interés en ella._

―_Ichigo entiéndeme por favor. ―le dijo seria. ―todavía no estoy lista para una relación, espera un poco más. Hay cosas que necesito arreglar._

―_Está bien, yo te esperaré. ―respondió después de unos segundos, él no quería forzarla a nada. El elevador se abrió en el último piso._

―_Ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor. ―dijo ella._

―_("Kaien") ―pensó Ichigo y de nueva cuenta se puso celoso al pensar que pasarían tiempo juntos y que él no se detendría para conquistarla. Tenía que hacer algo._

_Rukia ya estaba por salir del elevador pero Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él abrazándola de la cintura con una mano y luego puso su mano en su nuca y se agachó para besarla, pero Rukia con un movimiento rápido le puso su mano en su boca deteniéndolo._

―_No lo creo. ―le dijo. ―Tendrás que esperar más tiempo. ―le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se soltó de sus brazos. ―Adiós. ―le dijo mientras caminaba hacia las oficinas de Byakuya. Rukia se sintió de nuevo muy satisfecha por despertar en Ichigo esos sentimientos, pero su calma y satisfacción terminó cuando recordó de nuevo aquel beso en la bodega. Ichigo se quedó en el elevador y bajó a su consultorio, se sentía mal por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y haberse dejado llevar por sus celos._

―Así que si en este momento Rukia está en los brazos de Shiba, será tu culpa por ser tan imprudente. ―dijo Ishida sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

―¡Cállate idiota! ―le gritó Ichigo enojado, luego salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Lo mejor sería ir a ver a sus pacientes internados para distraerse un poco.

―Sigue siendo tan fácil hacer enojar a Kurosaki. ―dijo riendo Ishida, luego salió de la habitación para regresar a su oficina, en el camino estuvo intentando llamar a Orihime pero ella no contestó a las llamadas, así que se quedó preocupado por ella.

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba en el primer piso pues Kaien la había mandado por un expediente, en el archivo se encontró con Senna quien la miró con odio.

―De haber sabido que estabas aquí me hubiera esperado para bajar. ―dijo Senna con arrogancia cuando la persona encargada del archivo entró a buscar los expedientes. ―Pero aprovecho para advertirte que te alejes de Ichigo, él no necesita alguien tan poca cosa como tú a su lado. ―dijo volteándole la cara con desprecio.

―Puedo entender que estas enojada conmigo. ―dijo Rukia controlando su enojo. ―Porque los besos de Ichigo son irresistibles. ―Senna volteó a verla enojada. ―Pero espera, tú no puedes saber eso porqué él no te ha besado. ―dijo con burla.

―¡Eres una estúpida! ―le gritó Senna sintiéndose humillada. ―Eres una…

Pero Senna no pudo decirle nada más porque la señorita del archivo regresó con los expedientes, de mala gana tomó el suyo y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador vociferando pestes contra Rukia.

―Gracias. ―le dijo Rukia a la muchacha y siguió a Senna con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hanataro iba caminando por el pasillo cargando unas cajas para la farmacia, como eran muy pesadas iba tambaleándose un poco, sin querer chocó contra alguien.

―Estúpido, fíjate por donde caminas. ―dijo Senna enojada. ―apártate. ―dijo empujándolo hacia la pared, por lo que el chico al chocar contra ella, dejó caer las cajas al suelo.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó el chico.

―No sé porque en este hospital hay gente tan inútil. ―le dijo y siguió de largo.

Hanataro se agachó para recoger las cosas que se habían salido de las cajas, afortunadamente eran jeringas y cajas de pastillas que no corrían el riesgo de romperse o contaminarse.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntó Rukia agachándose.

―Sí. ―dijo Hanataro y cuando alzó la vista se sorprendió de verla a ella. Se sonrojó al recordar la escena de en la mañana.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y comenzó a poner las cosas dentro de las cajas. No sabía porque pero ese chico le había caído bien.

―Gracias. ―dijo Hanataro con una sonrisa. ―Soy Hanataro Yamada, mucho gusto. ―dijo extendiendo la mano.

―Soy Rukia Shirayuki. ―dijo estrechando su mano. Luego siguieron guardando las cosas.

Cuando terminaron se despidieron y Rukia subió al consultorio de Kaien.

―Te has tardado mucho. ―dijo Kaien sentado tras su escritorio apenas y entró Rukia. Ella caminó hacia él.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó apenada mientras dejaba el expediente sobre el escritorio. ―No volverá a pasar doctor Shiba. ―Kaien se disgustó de oírla tan formal con él.

―Tonta. ―le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. ―No seas tan formal conmigo Sirena. ―le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

―Pero usted es mi tutor. ―dijo mientras le retiraba la mano de su cabeza.

―Pero también soy el hombre que te quiere. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―y no quiero que nuestra relación cambie.

―Pero ahora sería incorrecto tener otro tipo de relación que no fuera profesional. ―señaló Rukia. Ni modo, tendría que encontrar a alguien más para darle celos a Ichigo, además porque ahora que admiraba a ese hombre no podía seguir usándolo.

Kaien rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella.

―En ese caso no seré tu tutor. ―dijo Kaien cruzándose de brazos. ―Le diré a Kuchiki que busque alguien más.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó angustiada, pues de verdad sentía admiración por él y sabía que mejor cirujano no podría hallar.

―Ya te lo dije Sirena, yo te quiero. ―le respondió él. ―Y a menos que aceptes seguir como antes no seré más tu tutor. ― Seguía de brazos cruzados y volteando hacia otro lado.

Rukia se quedó sorprendida por un momento y luego sorpresivamente echo a reír. Kaien volteó a verla.

―No puedo creer que seas tan infantil. ―dijo ella divertida por ver su cara de indignación. ―Está bien, seguiremos como siempre. ―dijo ella. ―seguiremos siendo conocidos. ―eso fue un duro golpe para Kaien quien comenzó a reírse.

―No mi pequeña sirena. ―dijo negando con un dedo. ―ahora seremos amigos. ―le dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazó cálidamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

―Shiba, esta…―Ichigo se quedó mudo al ver a Kaien abrazando a su Rukia. ―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó enojado.

―No es lo que crees. ―dijo Rukia separándose de Kaien. ―("¿Y porque le estoy dando explicaciones?")

―Después hablaremos de eso, ahora hay algo más importante. ―dijo Ichigo recordando el motivo por el que buscaba a Rukia.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó preocupado Kaien, pues si Ichigo no se había abalanzado sobre él sólo podía ser debido a algo muy grave.

―La subdirectora necesita hablar con Rukia con urgencia. ―dijo Ichigo. Se había enterado por Senna y se ofreció a buscarla. ―Vamos Rukia. ―le dijo, ella asintió y se acercó a él.

―Voy con ustedes. ―dijo Kaien.

―No. ―dijo tajante Ichigo. ―Sólo quieren a Rukia. ―su primo notó su enojo y decidió que era mejor no insistir.

Luego Ichigo la llevó a la oficina de la subdirectora. Cuando entraron estaba un mujer alta de cabello plateado y ojos grises parada a un costado del escritorio, Senna estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, junto a ella estaba Hanataro, que parecía nervioso y en el escritorio estaba una mujer de cabello negro entrenzado. Rukia la reconoció de inmediato, era Retsu Unohana, la mujer que estaba en la fiesta con el doctor Kuchiki.

―Gracias por traerla doctor Kurosaki. ―dijo Unohana. ―Ya puede retirarse.

―Me gustaría quedarme. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Retírese por favor. ―dijo ella de forma tranquila, pero le dio una mirada severa. Ichigo la obedeció de inmediato pero se quedó pegado a la puerta por si podía escuchar algo.

―Doctora Shirayuki, primer día de trabajo y ya está causando problemas. ―dijo ella. ―Y muy graves.

―No sé a qué se refiere. ― dijo Rukia desconcertada.

―A lo que sucedió en la mañana en la bodega de la farmacia. ―dijo Senna. Rukia se puso nerviosa al pensar que habían descubierto lo que paso con Ichigo.

―Le suplico que guarde silencio enfermera. ―le ordenó Unohana. ―Doctora Rukia, la enfermera Isane. ―dijo señalando con la vista a la muchacha de cabello plateado. ―Me ha informado que faltan medicamentos de la farmacia.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

―Que la vieron salir de ahí con una conducta extraña esta mañana. ―dijo Unohana.

―¡Pero yo no me robé nada! ―exclamó angustiada. Estaba enojada con Ichigo, por su culpa estaba en este lio.

―¿Entonces que hacías ahí dentro? ―preguntó Senna. Estaba confiada en que de cualquier forma saldría perjudicada. Rukia se imaginó que ella había comenzado todo este malentendido.

―Señorita Senna si no guarda silencio le pediré que se retire. ―le dijo Unohana enojada.

―Discúlpeme. ―dijo Senna.

― Si estuve ahí pero no agarré nada. ―dijo Rukia. ―Todo son mentiras de esta tipa.

―Entonces dígame que estaba haciendo ahí dentro. ―dijo Unohana enojada. Isane y Hanataro veían la escena sin atreverse a hablar, Hanataro era el más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, si decir la verdad o no.

Rukia no sabía que decir, si decía que estaba besando a Ichigo también tendría problemas y quedaría con mala reputación y si no quedaría como ladrona.

―("Como te odio Ichigo") ―pensó ella, no hacía más que causarle problemas.

―Estoy esperando su respuesta. ―dijo Unohana alzando la voz.

―No puedo decirlo. ―dijo ella con la cabeza agachada. Prefería quedar como ladrona.

―En ese caso será despedida del hospital. ―dijo con rudeza la subdirectora. Hanataro se sorprendió.

―Pero yo no tomé nada. ―se defendió Rukia.

―¡Eres una ladrona! ―le gritó Senna, no pudiendo contenerse. Rukia la volteó a ver con odio.

―No soy ninguna ladrona. ―dijo Rukia llorando. Sus lágrimas eran de coraje, impotencia y frustración. Era la nueva, así que nadie le iba a creer.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―la fría voz de Byakuya se escuchó en la habitación.

Él iba saliendo del ascensor cuando vio a Ichigo parado en la puerta de Unohana, así que fue junto a él para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, y cuando escuchó los gritos de Senna y Rukia decidió entrar.

―Byakuya. ―dijo Unohana poniéndose de pie. ―Siento informarte que la doctora Shirayuki robó medicamento de la farmacia. ―Byakuya inmediatamente fijo su vista en la doctora de ojos violetas, que seguían llorosos. Ichigo quien entró tras Byakuya, se quedó asombrado cuando escuchó a Unohana.

―Le aseguró que no es así. ―le dijo Rukia avergonzada. ―yo jamás robaría y menos a usted. ―le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos. Ni modo, tendría que confesar la verdad, pues no podía quedar como ladrona a los ojos de él. ―Esta mañana yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sorpresivo abrazó de él. Byakuya al verla llorar instintivamente sintió el deseo de calmarla, no soportaba el verla sufrir.

―Yo le creo Rukia. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Usted no pudo haber cometido ese robo. ―Rukia estaba sorprendida por sentir los cálidos brazos de él rodeándola, pero sobre todo por su confianza en ella, con su mano secó sus lágrimas pues Byakuya le daba un sentimiento de protección, la hizo pensar que todo estaría bien.

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción de Byakuya, pues jamás lo habían visto tan amable. Ichigo estaba que echaba chispas del coraje y los celos. Rápidamente Byakuya la soltó, se reprendió mentalmente por lo que hizo.

―Byakuya, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos. ―pidió Unohana. ―Usa la razón, la enfermera Senna la vio salir de la farmacia esta mañana.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Senna con enojo, ella desvió la mirada.

―Aun así yo confío en la doctora, no la creo capaz de lo que la acusan. ―dijo Byakuya. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de sus palabras.

―Pero yo soy la que tiene que tomar las decisiones en ausencia de Urahara. ―dijo Unohana, pues él estaba en una junta en esos momentos. ―Así que la doctora Shirayuki se deber ir. ―anunció ella.

Ichigo estaba por hablar para evitar que la despidieran por su culpa, pero alguien más intervino.

―Doctora Unohana, eso no es justo. ―dijo Hanataro, todavía algo asustado. ―Ella no se ha robado nada. ―dijo muy seguro.

―¿Tu sabes algo Hanataro? ―preguntó Unohana.

―Sí. ―dijo él. ―Yo vi a la persona que tomó el medicamento.

_Después de que Hanataro saliera de su asombro por ver a Ichigo y Rukia ahí, ya se disponía a salir cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, como pensó que podían ser ellos de nuevo, volvió a su escondite, pero se sorprendió de ver a Senna._

_Ella buscó en los anaqueles y tomó el medicamento, luego salió del lugar rápidamente._

―¿Y quién fue? ―preguntó Unohana al ver que el muchacho se quedó en silencio.

―Fue… la enfermera Senna. ―dijo Hanataro temeroso y sorprendiendo a todos.

―Mientes. ―se defendió Senna. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por sentirse descubierta.―Me quieres incriminar porque te caigo mal. ―le gritó.

―Eso no es cierto. ―dijo Hanataro. ―Yo la vi entrar a la bodega.

―¿Para qué iba a querer yo el medicamento? ―dijo Senna nerviosa. ―Yo tengo dinero de sobra.

―Querías incriminarme. ―le dijo Rukia. Unohana le hizo una seña a Rukia y Senna para que se callaran y le dio la palabra a Hanataro.

―Yo estaba detrás de un anaquel buscando unas cosas y vi todo. ―dijo Hanataro. Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas, definitivamente él los había visto. ―Ella tomó el medicamento. ―dijo Hanataro señalando a Senna.

―Claro que no fui yo.

―Eso lo aclararemos ahora mismo, Isane ve con el guardia y revisa los casilleros de Rukia y Senna. ―pidió Unohana.

Senna comenzó a llorar, ya estaba acorralada.

―No hace falta. ―dijo entre sollozos. Sí, había sido tan tonta de guardar el medicamento en su casillero, lo quería poner en el de Rukia, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle, ella era nueva y todavía no tenía uno. ―Lo siento. ―dijo llorando.

―Me temo que tendré que despedirla. ―dijo Unohana con algo de pena, pues ya llevaba tiempo de conocerla. Los demás se quedaron lamentando la situación, pues a pesar de todo era una compañera de trabajo.

―Por favor no me despida. ―suplicó Senna.

―Lo siento pero son las reglas del hospital.

―No lo haga por favor. ―pidió Rukia. Todos la voltearon a ver, Senna se sintió avergonzada y humillada. ―Dele otra oportunidad.

―A pesar de que la incriminó, ¿no quiere que la despidamos? ―preguntó asombrada Unohana.

―No. ―dijo Rukia. ―Es que me siento culpable, ella lo hizo porque piensa que el doctor Ichigo y yo tenemos algo que ver y esta celosa. ― Rukia se sentía mal por Senna, pues se imaginaba lo que ella estaría sintiendo en este momento, se sentía culpable de haberla orillado a tomar esa conducta al retarla.

―Aun así eso no la justifica. ―dijo Byakuya.

―No puede mezclar las cosas personales con el trabajo. ―dijo Unohana.

―Por favor. ―suplicó Senna. ―perdónenme mi mal comportamiento, no lo volveré a hacer. ―dijo llorando de nuevo, aunque al principio sólo entró a la carrera por seguir a Ichigo, ahora ya le había tomado amor a su profesión. ―Yo no quiero dejar el hospital.

―Por favor doctor Kuchiki. ―le pidió Rukia a Byakuya mirándolo a los ojos. ―deje que se quedé. ―Ichigo de nuevo se molestó al ver la forma en que él la veía, pues era una mirada muy profunda.

Byakuya se estremeció al ver su mirada, era tan parecida a la de ella. Era esa mirada a la cual no le podía negar nada.

_Tres niños jugaban cerca de un árbol de manzana, un niño y una niña de la misma edad, casi trece y otra niña de menor edad._

_La pequeña se veía hermosa con su vestido rosa y con su linda sonrisa._

―_Te atrapé. ―le dijo la niña de cabello largo y negro, mientras la tocaba. ―Ahora a ti te toca perseguirnos. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ellas un chico de cabello negro._

―_Ya no juego, estoy cansada. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos y se sentó en el pasto con un puchero._

―_No seas berrinchuda. ―le dijo la niña mayor. Sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba perder._

―_No soy berrinchuda. ―se defendió la niña. ―sólo que ya tengo hambre. ―dijo viendo las manzanas del árbol frente a ella._

―_Entonces entremos a la casa. ―dijo la niña._

―_Byakuya, Unohana. ―les miró la niña con sus hermosos ojos. ―quiero una manzana. ―dijo con una sonrisa, señalando la manzana que quería._

―_Ni creas que vamos a subir al árbol. ―dijo Unohana, no iba a sucumbir a los caprichos de la niña._

―_Por favor, quiero una manzana. ―dijo ella viendo a Byakuya. Él no se pudo resistir a su mirada tierna, nunca lo hacía._

―_Está bien, subiré por ella. ―dijo Byakuya. _

_Y aunque se raspó la pierna subiendo al árbol, su dolor quedó olvidado cuando ella le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Siempre era feliz al ver su carita sonriente. _

―La decisión no es mía. ―al fin contestó Byakuya. ―Es de la doctora Retsu. ―dijo viendo a Unohana. Luego salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la suya. Quería decir que si en ese momento, pero si lo hacía le restaría autoridad a la subdirectora y quedaría descubierta su debilidad por Rukia.

Unohana lo conocía muy bien, así que entendió que él quería hacer lo que Rukia le pidió, pues de lo contrario hubiera sido muy tajante con ella. Y a ella le gustaba complacer a Byakuya.

―Está bien, ella podrá quedarse. ―dijo Unohana suspirando. ―pero tendrá un castigo, pues lo que hizo fue una falta grave.

Después de escuchar su castigo, Senna se retiró de la oficina. Unohana se disculpó con Rukia y también le pidió una explicación de porqué estaba en la bodega. Hanataro la ayudó diciendo que ella e Ichigo estaban discutiendo dentro sobre la forma que él la llamaba, Unohana creyó la historia pues de sobra sabía que Ichigo luego apodaba a sus compañeros de forma no muy correcta, pero le pidió que fuera respetuoso con ella. Luego todos salieron de la oficina.

―Byakuya, espero que no salgas lastimado con todo esto. ―dijo Unohana viendo un retrato de tres niños que sonreían debajo de un árbol de manzanas. ―¿Cuándo la olvidaras y reharás tu vida? ―Se preguntó con tristeza.

Mientras tanto afuera estaban Ichigo, Rukia y Hanataro.

―Muchas gracias Hanataro. ―le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojó. ―gracias por ayudarme, desde hoy piensa en mí como tu amiga. ―le dijo sinceramente.

―Gracias, doctora. ―dijo nervioso. ―me voy. ―se despidió y luego se alejó de ellos.

―Creo que estoy celoso de Hanataro. ―dijo Ichigo, ella volteó a verlo enojada. ―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó asustado.

―Pasa que eres un idiota. ―le dijo enojada. ―por tu culpa casi me corren por ladrona. ―le reprochó.

―Lo siento, no pensé que Senna nos viera. Pero estaba a punto de decir la verdad para aclarar todo. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Y entonces me tacharían de otra cosa. ―le dijo indignada y caminó al elevador.

―Rukia espera.

―No me hables. ―le dijo ella entrando al elevador. ―no quiero verte, estoy muy enojada contigo. ―le dijo y en eso las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

―Todavía no son nada y tú ya hiciste que se enojara contigo. ―le dijo a Ichigo una voz a sus espaldas. ―De verdad eres idiota. ―le dijo con burla.

―Cállate Ishida. ―le dijo molesto, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, luego bajó por las escaleras.

* * *

― No quise que despidieran a Senna porque aún falta que siembre algo de cizaña entre el Ichiruki.

―Tengo que confesar que no pude evitar exclamar un "Qué lindo es Kaien" cuando terminé de escribir su escena con Rukia.

―Tenía pensado que Grimmjow volviera a aparecer ya casi al final de la historia, pero como veo que varias personas quieren que regrese creo que tendré que adelantar su llegada.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por poner el fic en alertas o favoritos!**


	17. TRISTEZA Y RECONCILIACIÓN

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Caroone: **me alegra que te esté gustando la historia,** Esmeraldaxx200: **Pronto se descubrirá quien es esa chica, gracias por comentar,** Stephanie za: **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, se puede decir que Byakuya tiene una razón para ser así con Rukia, pero se sabrá más adelante y pues la llegada de Grimm traerá consecuencias para el IchiRuki,** Soul Neko-Natsu **: Bienvenido al fic, me alegra que te guste la historia, es que Ichigo es muy impulsivo y seguirá haciendo enojar a Rukia a veces,** Anahis: **Algo de Unohana se verá en el próximo capítulo, y poco a poco Rukia irá descubriendo como es en realidad Ichigo. **Yoruichi00: **Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia,** Sakura-Jeka: **Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima a seguir escribiendo. **Gzn:** Gracias por leer la historia, **Akisa: **jajaja, no se me había ocurrido, pero conociendo a los de televisa la pareja protagónica serian William Levy y Maite Perroni y ninguno de los dos me agrada XD. Mi papá también es novelero aunque lo intente negar. **Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el capítulo, **Kureimy: **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, **Ruka: **Renji no va a aparecer, pues él me gusta para personaje principal y ahorita ese lugar lo tiene Kaien y es que ya tengo varios personajes que aun debo desarrollar. Por cierto la petición que me hiciste que alguien más se enamore de Rukia ya casi está hecha.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE.- TRISTEZA Y RECONCILIACION. **

Ichigo estaba en el cuarto de doctores, sentado en el sofá y revoloteándose el cabello. Ya había terminado su turno, pero estaba esperando a ver si se le ocurría algo para arreglar las cosas con Rukia.

―¡Pero que idiota soy! ―dijo con rabia. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque metió a Rukia en problemas y ahora ya no lo quería ver.

―¿Y apenas te das cuenta? ―preguntó con burla Kaien parado en el marco de la puerta. Ichigo estaba tan distraído que no escuchó cuando su primo abrió la puerta.

―No estoy para tus jueguitos. ―le contestó Ichigo y de pronto se puso de pie de un salto y volteó hacia el chico de ojos verdes. ―Y ahora sí, explícame que hacías abrazando a Rukia. ―le exigió molesto.

―Sólo estábamos arreglando nuestra relación. ―sonrió Kaien, Ichigo contuvo la respiración por un momento. Kaien disfrutaba ponerlo tenso. ―Ahora formalmente somos amigos. ―Tampoco lo iba a engañar.

El de cabello naranja suspiro aliviado, por un momento se había asustado. Kaien entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

―De seguro me tienes envidia porque la abracé. ―Kaien no pudo evitar jactarse, pues estaba seguro de que Ichigo era tímido con las mujeres.

―("Si supieras que la besé… y dos veces") ―pensaba Ichigo con burla, pero no le dijo nada porque no quería arriesgarse a que Rukia se enojara más con él y sobre todo porque era un caballero. ―Por cierto ¿Dónde está Rukia? ―le preguntó.

―Pues ella ya se fue. ―respondió Kaien rascándose la cabeza.

_Rukia llegó furiosa al consultorio de Kaien, tanto que azotó la puerta al cerrar._

―_Sirena ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ―preguntó preocupado. ―¿Te ha hecho algo Ichigo? ―Si era así se olvidaría de que era su primo y le daría una buena golpiza._

―_No me hables de ese… tonto. ―dijo con furia y se dejó caer en el silla. Kaien se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella._

_En eso la puerta de su consultorio se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Urahara con cara de preocupación._

―_Rukia ¿Estas bien? ―le preguntó poniéndose frente a ella y empujando a Kaien a un lado._

―_Sí. ―respondió poniéndose de pie, extrañada de la conducta del director del hospital._

―_Me enteré de lo que pasó, debes de estar muy estresada. ―dijo Urahara colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la doctora._

―_No…no mucho. ―contestó Rukia, más que estresada estaba furiosa con el chico de ojos miel._

―_No lo niegues. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―será mejor que vayas a descansar. ―dijo sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos._

―_¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Rukia cuando Urahara le dio el papel._

―_Tu pase de salida autorizado por mí. ―dijo Urahara. ― Te lo mereces por ser tan bondadosa y haber perdonado a Senna. ―le dijo y la abrazó fuertemente. ―Estoy tan orgulloso de ti._

_Esas palabras calaron fuertemente el corazón de Rukia, cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por ese hombre que le proporcionaba bastante calidez y seguridad, por un momento se preguntó si eso era lo que se sentía cuando un padre abrazaba a una hija, de repente le llegó el recuerdo de Byakuya abrazándola._

_Se separó de Urahara asustada, no entendía que le pasaba con esos dos hombres, que es lo que ellos la hacían sentir._

―_No se olviden que estoy aquí. ―dijo Kaien después de toser un poco para llamar su atención._

―Y luego Urahara hizo que Rukia se fuera a su casa. ―terminó de narrar Kaien sentado frente a Ichigo.

―Umm. ―dijo Ichigo rascándose la barbilla. Las actitudes de Byakuya y Urahara para con Rukia no le gustaban para nada.

―Y ahora que me acuerdo ¿Qué le hiciste a mi sirena? ―le preguntó enojado Kaien.

―¿Tu Sirena?, ella no es tu sirena ―exclamó enojado Ichigo, odiaba que se refiriera a ella con tanta confianza. ―Ella es... ella es…―Ichigo buscaba un buen sobrenombre de cariño para Rukia, no podía quedarse atrás de Kaien. ―Ella es mi enana. ―dijo con orgullo, recordando su primer encuentro.

―¿Enana? ―Kaien se soltó a las carcajadas. ―No creo que eso le guste a mi Sirena.

―Qué no es tu sirena. ―le volvió a reclamar Ichigo.

―De verdad que son estúpidos los dos. ―dijo Ishida entrando a la habitación, él había estado parado en la puerta desde hace rato pero los chicos por andar con su pelea no lo notaron. ―en lugar de comportarse como niños deberían de pensar que van a hacer con los doctores Kuchiki y Urahara. ―les dijo acomodándose los lentes y sentándose junto a Ichigo.

―¿Y ellos que tienen que ver? ―preguntó Kaien confundido.

Entonces Ichigo le narró todo lo que pasó con Byakuya y Urahara desde el principio.

―¿No se te hace muy extraña la conducta de Urahara y Byakuya hacia Rukia? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Ahora que lo pienso, pues sí. ―respondió Kaien.

―Además se me hace muy raro lo del examen de Rukia para hacer su especialidad y sobre todo que la haga aquí. ―dijo Ichigo, Kaien se quedó pensando. ―Todo pasó muy rápido.

―Tengo varios amigos en el departamento de postgrado, así que le preguntaré un poco acerca de esto. ―dijo Kaien. ―Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. ―¿Tú crees que ellos estén interesados sentimentalmente en Rukia? ―preguntó con preocupación.

―Pues no estoy seguro. ―respondió Ichigo. ―pero espero que no.

―Sí, yo también lo espero. ―dijo Kaien.

Una cosa es que los dos primos fueran rivales y otra muy distinta que también tuvieran que competir con Byakuya y Urahara pues presentían que ellos no jugarían limpio.

―Porque de lo contrario ustedes no tendrían ninguna posibilidad con Rukia. ―les dijo Ishida, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado.

―¡Oye! ―corearon los dos por el voto de confianza de su amigo.

Luego los tres salieron del hospital con rumbos distintos.

Rukia llegó a su casa y se extrañó de ver todo como lo había dejado en la mañana, pues ese día le tocaba a Orihime hacer la limpieza, fue a la cocina y vio que la comida seguía intacta. Entonces fue a la habitación de su amiga y como no contestaba, entró en ella.

Orihime estaba durmiendo en la cama, al notar un pañuelo en su mano se imaginó que había estado llorando toda la tarde hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Rukia se sentó en el borde la cama y se le quedó viendo con tristeza.

―Me duele verte así. ―susurró para no despertarla. ―Si tan solo pudiera localizar a Ulquiorra, estoy segura que él puede ayudarte a recuperar a tu hijo. ―le dijo. ―("Tal vez mi mamá también este sufriendo por mi") ―pensó Rukia y se sintió culpable de provocarle una gran pena a su madre, pero todo era por el bien de su venganza. ―Pero el fin justifica los medios. ―susurró ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Luego salió a la sala para limpiarla, pues por el coraje que había hecho no tenía hambre. Estaba terminando de limpiar cuando tocaron el timbre, se asomó por la ventana y vio que se trataba de Ishida, tuvo ganas de no abrirle, pero cambió de idea cuando pensó que quizás él podría hacer que Orihime se distrajera un rato, pues ella no era muy buena compañía en ese momento.

―Hola, buenas noches. ―le dijo Ishida. ―vine a ver a Orihime, me quedé preocupado cuando no me contestó en la tarde. ―le comentó.

―Pasa. ―le dijo abriendo la reja. ―Ella está pasando por un momento difícil y necesita de alguien que le dé ánimos. ―le platicó mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Eso sólo te lo dirá ella, si quiere. ―le comentó cuando entraron a la casa.

Ishida esperó en la sala mientras Rukia entró a la recamara de Orihime para decirle que tenía visita, aunque no tenía ganas de pararse, la chica de cabello naranja cedió a la petición de su amiga y salió a la sala para recibir a Ishida. Rukia los dejó solos.

―Intenté hablar contigo en la tarde pero no contestaste a mis llamadas. ―le comentó Ishida.

―Es que no me sentía bien. ―dijo Orihime tratando de sonreír.

―Te invito a cenar fuera, te ves algo desanimada y te caería bien distraerte un rato.

―Gracias, pero no creo que nada me distraiga en este momento. ―respondió la chica. Todavía le dolía recordar la imagen de Sora llevándose a Kaoru.

Ishida se paró de su asiento y se fue asentar junto a Orihime, quien lo vio extrañada.

―No sé por qué estas así de triste. ―le dijo el chico. ―Pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. ―le dijo tomando sus manos. ―Sólo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella comenzando a llorar. Ishida sacó un pañuelo de la bolsa de su saco y le limpió las lágrimas. Orihime se puso de pie apenada. ―Discúlpame por ponerme así frente a ti. ―dijo Orihime con la vista al suelo. ―Pero a veces no puedo evitar llorar.

―No pasa nada. ―dijo el chico poniéndose de pie también, luego se colocó frente a ella y con su mano en su barbilla le alzó la cara. ―Aunque me duele verte triste. ―le dijo el chico sinceramente. En este corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, sus sentimientos hacia ella crecieron.

―¿Eh?

―Orihime yo te quiero. ―le confesó él, tal vez no era el momento más indicado para decírselo, pero no podía callar más teniéndola así de cerca. ―y si me lo permites haré que dejes de sufrir. ―le dijo, luego le dio un pequeño beso.

―Lo siento. ―dijo Orihime separándose enseguida de él. ―Pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. ―le dijo con tristeza.

―¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso estas enamorada de alguien más?

―No es eso. ―dijo dándole la espalda, aunque en parte ella misma no sabía si seguía queriendo o no a Ulquiorra, tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo. ―Es sólo que no es el momento de pensar en el amor. ―le dijo volteando a verlo otra vez.

―Pues aunque no entiendo tus razones, respetaré tu decisión. ―le dijo Ishida con una sonrisa llena de dolor. ―Pero espero que al menos me permitas seguir siendo tu amigo y tal vez algún día me puedas contar lo que te pone triste.

―Sí. ―le dijo ella.

Después de que Ishida se fuera, una hora más tarde, ella regresó a su cama de mejor humor, ya que la compañía de Ishida la había distraído bastante. Mientras estaba acostándose recordó el beso de él y se pasó los dedos sobre sus labios.

―Quizá haya llegado el momento de darme una oportunidad de amar de nuevo. ―dijo ella mientras apagaba la lámpara, quizá él la podría ayudar a superar el abandono de quien creyó el amor de su vida y la pérdida de su mayor tesoro, su hijo. ―Kaoru…―Susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Rukia seguía en la sala, estaba terminando de leer un capítulo de un libro de medicina cuando tocaron el timbre. Cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre el sillón y se asomó por la ventana para ver quien llamaba.

―Ichigo. ―dijo al ver al hombre de cabellera extravagante parado en la reja. A estas alturas ya se le había pasado el coraje que sentía hacia él, así que fue a abrirle. ―¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ―le preguntó mientras le abría la reja.

―Quería arreglar las cosas contigo. ―le respondió mientras entraban a la casa. ―No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo.

―Y como no voy a estar enojada contigo si casi me corren. ―le dijo Rukia calmada mientras se sentaban en la sala. ―Y todo fue por tu arrebato de besarme en la bodega.

―Lo siento, pero estaba celoso por saber que Kaien sería tu tutor. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―No soporto la idea de que estés tanto tiempo con él.

―Pues ni modo, tampoco es mi culpa que él sea mi tutor. ―le dijo Rukia. ―Pero lo bueno fue que todo se pudo arreglar.

―Sí. ―le dijo él. ―¿Entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo? ―Rukia negó con la cabeza. ―De todas maneras te traigo algo. ―le dijo Ichigo y le dio una cajita cuadrada que sacó de entre sus ropas.

Rukia la tomó y la abrió, se sorprendió de ver dentro un estetoscopio de metal en miniatura, desenrolló un papel que se encontraba pegado en un extremo de la figura.

―("Te quiero Rukia y quiero verte sonreír siempre") ― leyó en silencio.

―¿Te gustó? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

―No. ―contestó Rukia viendo el regalo y reprimiendo una sonrisa. Aunque Ichigo pareciera un tipo rudo y arrogante, tenía muy bellos detalles.

―¿Segura? Porque tu cara dice otra cosa. ―le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar junto a ella. ―estoy seguro que te encantó.

―No seas arrogante.

―No soy arrogante, soy realista. ―le dijo.

Ella no le dijo nada, la verdad tenía razón, le había gustado mucho ese detalle. Ichigo y ella se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, luego él se fue acercando más a ella, pero cuando sus rostros estuvieron a poca distancia, Ichigo desvió la cara y la abrazó. Eso sorprendió a Rukia.

―No te besaré de nuevo si tú no quieres. ―le dijo Ichigo sin dejar de abrazarla. ―aunque eso me cueste mucho trabajo.

―("¿Cómo eres realmente Ichigo?"). ―Se preguntó, estaba muy confundida pues a veces, como ahora, se mostraba tan detallista y amable y otras veces se mostraba violento y prejuicioso, como aquella vez cuando le pegó al novio de su hermana.

Después de un rato, en el que estuvieron platicando, Ichigo se fue a su casa y Rukia se acostó a dormir después de guardar su regalo en un cajón de su tocador.

Al día siguiente Orihime se levantó de mejor humor y se fue a trabajar, Rukia hizo lo mismo.

Era un día con mucho trabajo para ella, pues apenas al medio día ya había entrado a dos operaciones de apéndice, en las cuales en todo momento escuchó atentamente todas las indicaciones de Kaien, y aunque no había participado en la operación, había aprendido mucho. También había dado un par de consultas.

En ese momento Rukia se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital, en el segundo piso, con Matsumoto que estaba en el área de oftalmología. Se la había encontrado en los pasillos y la despampanante enfermera la había invitado a almorzar juntas. Ella le cayó muy bien porque era alegre y amable.

―Doctora Shirayuki ¿Y cómo le va con su tutor? ―preguntó Matsumoto mientras tomaba de su café.

―Ya te dije que nada más me digas Rukia. ―le dijo la chica de cabello negro. ―Y aunque apenas llevó dos días trabajando con él, me siento muy bien, es un gran médico.

―Sí y muy guapo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Yo no me fijo en eso. ―respondió ella y tomó de su jugo de naranja.

―Claro porque te fijaste en el guapísimo del doctor Kurosaki. ―le afirmó Matsumoto y Rukia casi se ahoga con su jugo.

―Qué locuras dices. ―dijo ella con nerviosismo.

―No es necesario que finjas, en la mañana los vi llegar juntos y vi las miradas de amor que te echaba el doctor. ―dijo riendo.

―No es lo que crees. ―dijo Rukia preocupada. ―Sólo se ofreció a traerme.

_Rukia acompañó a Ichigo a la reja para despedirlo._

―_¡Ah Rukia! ―exclamó Ichigo. ―A partir de mañana pasaré todos los días por ti para ir al trabajo, así que estate lista._

―_Eso no es necesario._

―_Te dije que pasare por ti enana. ―le dijo tocando su frente con un dedo y con una gran sonrisa. ―y no hay discusión. ―le dijo y luego caminó hacia el carro._

―_¡Oye no me digas enana! ―le gritó Rukia, pero él ya se había ido._

―De todas formas se nota que le gustas. ―dijo Matsumoto. ―Y creo que a ti también te gusta él.

―("Claro que no") ―pensó Rukia, pero eso no se lo podía decir. ―Quizás. ―le dijo. ―pero guárdalo en secreto ¿Sí? , no quiero que se creen chismes en el hospital.

―Está bien. ―respondió ella.

―¡Matsumoto! ―se escuchó una voz enérgica a espaldas de la rubia.

―¡Doctor Hitsugaya! ―dijo con miedo volteando a verlo, por lo que se interpuso en la visibilidad de Rukia y Toshiro.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―le preguntó enojado.

―Estoy tomando café ¿Quiere uno?

―Lo que quiero es que vuelvas a trabajar. ―le dijo molesto. ―Hay muchos pacientes esperando que los peses y le cheques la presión.

―Ya voy doctor. ―le dijo con un puchero.

―Nos vemos Matsumoto. ―dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie. ―también tengo que regresar al trabajo.

―Adiós Rukia. ―dijo volteando a verla. ―Luego seguimos hablando. ―Hitsugaya al oír el nombre de la morena, dio un paso al costado para ver con quien hablaba Matsumoto. Sólo la pudo ver un breve momento en lo que ella se despidió con la mano, pero fue suficiente para notar sus facciones y sus ojos violetas.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó intrigado, sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras ella se alejaba.

―Ella es Rukia Shirayuki, está haciendo su especialidad con el doctor Kaien. ―dijo Matsumoto.

―("Rukia") ―pensó el médico. ―("tiene los ojos violeta"). ―Luego el doctor y su enfermera regresaron a su consultorio.

Mientras tanto, un hombre caminaba en medio de varias tumbas, con paso lento y flores en la mano. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una tumba de mosaico negro, quitó las flores marchitas de los floreros y colocó las nuevas, eran crisantemos blancos.

―Papá. ―dijo con pesar. Aun le dolía estar ahí, no solo por la muerte de su ser querido, sino por todo lo que ello implicaba.

Ahora lo podía ver sin odio, la lucha interna que sostuvo hace tiempo ya había acabado por fin, pero todavía el recordar aquel momento cuando supo la verdad le provocaba una gran tristeza y todavía sentía coraje hacia él por dejarse manipular. Se quedó observando la tumba mientras evocaba aquel suceso.

_Él caminaba preocupado y con paso rápido por los pasillos de su casa, apenas unas horas antes le habían avisado que su padre estaba muy grave y que tal vez no sobreviviría la noche, por lo que quería estar con él en sus últimas horas. _

_Tocó la puerta y al no recibir contestación, entró. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, apenas unos cuantos rayos de sol se colaban por una pequeña abertura de la cortina, la recamara estaba adornada de forma elegante pero muy minimalista. En la cama estaba acostado su padre, aún le sorprendía verlo así de demacrado y débil._

―_Acércate hijo. ―le dijo con voz muy débil y extendiéndole su mano, la cual le costaba mucho trabajo mantener firme._

_Él hizo lo que su padre le indicó, se sentó en una orilla de la cama y tomó la mano del señor entre las suyas._

―_Perdóname. ―le pidió su padre. ―Perdóname por hacerte tan desdichado. ―dijo con arrepentimiento. Sabía que pronto moriría y no quería perder más tiempo en pedir perdón y confesar su crimen. ―Perdóname por dejarte solo._

―_Está bien, no te preocupes. ―le dijo él. Trataba de que su progenitor se fuera tranquilo de este mundo, aunque la verdad seguía muy lastimado por lo que le hizo su padre y no sólo a él, sino a ella también._

―_Es que no sólo te separe de ella. ―dijo con angustia, en ese momento comenzó a toser y a agitarse._

―_Ya no hablemos de eso. ―le dijo su hijo. ―Ahora descansa._

―_No. ―dijo el padre con desesperación. ―Necesito decirte la verdad antes de morir, necesito que me perdones. ―dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

―_¿De qué verdad hablas? ―le preguntó. _

―_Ella, ella. ―no se atrevía a hablar, le daba vergüenza pensar en lo que había hecho. ―Ella estaba embarazada. ―dijo con dificultad. Su hijo iba a hablar pero él le hizo una seña con la otra mano para que lo dejara continuar. ―El día que la dejaste me confesó que esperaba un hijo tuyo, pero yo no te lo dije porque sabía que entonces nada te detendría en ir tras ella. ―le dijo y vio como el semblante de su hijo cambiaba a uno de confusión y enojo a la vez. _

―_¿Cómo te atreviste a ocultarme algo así? ―le dijo su hijo enojado y soltando su mano._

― _Es que en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para ti. ―dijo su padre con un nuevo ataque de tos._

―_Lo mejor para mí era ella. ―dijo con furia levantándose de la cama._

―_Ahora lo sé. ―dijo su padre. ―ahora que es tan tarde._

―_Todavía puedo buscarlas. ―dijo su hijo desesperado. ―pedirle perdón a ella y ser un padre para mi hijo._

―_Yo.. ―dijo el papá con miedo por la reacción de su hijo, pero continuó porque tenía que decir todo, aunque su hijo lo odiara. ―yo le di dinero a esa mujer para que abortara, pero no sé si lo hizo._

―_¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? ―Estaba tan decepcionado de su padre, sabía que era estricto pero nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser tan desalmado. _

―_Perdóname por favor hijo, no quiero morirme sabiendo que me guardas rencor. ―le dijo mientras sufría otro ataque de tos, esta vez más severo._

_¿Perdonarlo?, como podía perdonarle el haberlo separado de la mujer que amaba y haberle negado la oportunidad de ver nacer a su hijo, en ese momento sólo le tenía rencor, desprecio y decepción. Pero al verlo en ese estado tan delicado y a punto de morir, no podía recriminarle nada, no quería tener otra carga en su conciencia._

―_Te perdono padre. ―le dijo sereno y volviendo a tomar su mano. No se lo decía de corazón, pero al menos haría que muriera en paz._

―_Gracias hijo. ―le dijo el señor llorando. ―recuerda que te quiero. ―le dijo él y cerró sus ojos por última vez._

_Él sintió como el agarre de la mano de su padre se hizo débil, luego acomodó la mano que sostenía sobre el pecho de su padre y salió de la habitación._

Él miraba fijamente la tumba de su padre, el recordar aquello sólo le provocó más tristeza y dolor, pero ahora al menos tenía una esperanza, pues tiempo después de la muerte de su padre se enteró que Yoruichi había tenido una preciosa niña.

Él desde que supo sobre su hija comenzó con la búsqueda de Yoruichi, pues necesitaba encontrarla y pedirle perdón por lo estúpido que había sido. Pero en todos estos años no había podido hallar a ninguna de las dos.

―Adiós papá. ―dijo viendo la tumba. ―Esta vez ya te perdoné. ―le dijo y luego comenzó a caminar a la salida. Aun así un profundo sentimiento de soledad lo acompañaba siempre.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !¡Ya casi son 150!**


	18. SORPRESAS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:** Caroone, Anahis, kiaru87, Tsuki-chann, amelie-ru14ku13, Esmeraldaxx200, Yoruichi00, Akisa, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Sakura-Jeka, Kureimy, Reira-Heartfilia, Stephanie za.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO.- SORPRESAS.**

Quince días después.

En estos días Rukia había tenido mucho trabajo, pues aparte de estar en el área de cirugía, los días que le tocaban guardias nocturnas, cuatro días a la semana, lo hacía en el área de urgencias, aunque también estaba a disposición de otro departamento que la requiriera. Por lo que ella e Ichigo no tenían mucho tiempo de verse, sólo por las mañanas cuando él la llevaba al trabajo y los días cuando no tenía guardias que la invitaba a comer.

Por otra parte, Rukia y Kaien convivían más, pues pasaban todos los días juntos hasta la tarde que terminaba el turno de Kaien. Su relación se había vuelto un poco más cercana, pues en ella seguía creciendo la admiración y respeto por él, ya que a su lado estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y él lograba que cada día le gustara más su especialidad, pues siempre se portaba muy amable y paciente con ella.

Otros que se portaban muy amables con ella eran Urahara y Byakuya, que siempre estaban pendientes de que se sintiera a gustó en el hospital, sobre todo el director del hospital, pues en estos últimos días Byakuya casi no se aparecía por ahí. También había hecho buena amistad con algunas enfermeras, enfermeros y camilleros, con la que no había vuelto a hablar era con Senna, quien ni siquiera se había dignado en darle las gracias por ayudarla a que siguiera en el trabajo.

Por otra parte Orihime había decidido darse una oportunidad con Uryu, y aunque no tenían una relación formal, salían a pasear y a divertirse juntos. Y a pesar de que a Rukia seguía sin caerle bien Ishida, estaba agradecida con él por hacer que Orihime fuera feliz otra vez.

Esta mañana de jueves Ichigo fue a buscar a Rukia para llevarla al trabajo como todos los días, pero esta vez dobló dos cuadras antes de llegar al hospital.

― ¿Por qué te estacionas aquí? ―preguntó Rukia al ver que se estacionaba frente a un edificio antiguo.

―A veces vengo a dar consulta aquí. ―dijo Ichigo bajándose del carro. ―pero descuida que hoy sólo vine a dejar unos medicamentos. ―dijo él y luego de cerrar la puerta del coche caminó al edificio.

Mientras lo esperaba Rukia vio con detenimiento el gran edificio de color blanco y se dio cuenta que sobre la gran puerta de madera había una leyenda con letras doradas: "Hospital psiquiátrico Kurotsuchi, fundado desde 1980". En ese momento un muchacho rubio se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos minutos antes de entrar al edificio.

―No sabía que había un hospital psiquiátrico cerca. ―le comentó Rukia a Ichigo cuando este regresó al coche. ―Y menos imagine que trabajarías en un lugar así.

―Sólo vengo de vez en cuando. ―dijo Ichigo poniéndose en marcha. ―Conozco al director del hospital y él me llama cuando sus médicos no pueden diagnosticar o tratar el padecimiento físico de sus internos.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Rukia. Entonces Ichigo si debía ser buen médico si hasta lo llamaban de otros hospitales, pero no le iba a aumentar el ego halagándolo.

Al medio día el médico de cabellera naranja se encontraba en la oficina de Kisuke y Byakuya.

―Ichigo mañana tienes que ir con Yamamoto ¿verdad? ―le preguntó Urahara sentado detrás de su escritorio.

―Sí, ya es tiempo de su consulta. ―respondió Ichigo.

―Entonces decide que enfermera te va a acompañar. ―dijo Byakuya mientras firmaba unos documentos en su escritorio. Ichigo siempre se hacía acompañar de una enfermera por si la salud de Yamamoto se complicaba.

Ichigo sonrió, ya tenía en mente a su acompañante.

―Quiero que vaya conmigo la doctora Rukia. ―dijo Ichigo, al momento Byakuya dejó los documentos y le prestó atención.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Urahara.

―Ella no está capacitada para eso, no es enfermera. ―dijo Byakuya serio.

―No importa, no creo que se requieran los servicios de una enfermera y en cualquier caso yo me haría cargo de la situación. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Además creo que a ella le serviría como práctica y para que descanse un poco. ―y sobre todo para que ellos pasaran un tiempo juntos.

―Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que ella te acompañe. ―se apresuró a decir Urahara, quien se imaginaba los planes del chico de caballera extravagante.

―Entonces tendrá que ir otro médico a visitar a Yamamoto. ―dijo Ichigo y se levantó de la silla.

―Como quieras. ―dijo Urahara que no estaba dispuesto a caer en su chantaje. Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta.

―Espera Kurosaki. ―le llamó Byakuya cuando ya estaba girando la perilla de la puerta. ―Está bien, no hay problema que vaya la doctora Shirayuki contigo, siempre y cuando no descuides la atención del doctor Yamamoto. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Y siempre que ella quiera ir, ahora puedes retirarte. ―le ordenó al médico quien salió con una gran sonrisa.

Yamamoto era un gran médico que por muchos años trabajó como maestro y director de la facultad de medicina en la que estudiaron Byakuya, Urahara e Ichigo, por lo que ellos le tenían gran estima, sobre todo Byakuya.

―No pensé que dejaras ir a Rukia con él. ―le comentó Urahara.

―No somos nadie para intervenir en la vida personal de la doctora Rukia. ―dijo Byakuya parándose de su escritorio. ―Me voy. ―dijo y caminó hacia la puerta. ―No sé si regrese al rato. ―dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

―Estos últimos días ha estado muy raro. ―se dijo Urahara, en eso una idea cruzó por su mente y fue a ver el calendario. ―Lo que me temía. ―dijo viendo la fecha. ―Hoy es el día en que la perdió. ―dijo con tristeza.

Byakuya se encontró con Unohana en los elevadores.

―¿Puedo acompañarte Byakuya? ―le preguntó Unohana. Sabía que aunque pasara el tiempo esa fecha siempre iba a ser triste para él y por eso quería estar a su lado para tratar de animarlo un poco.

―Sí. ―le respondió él. Retsu era alguien importante para Byakuya, ella y Urahara eran los únicos que lo habían acompañado en esos momentos de dolor.

Mientras tanto Rukia y Matsumoto regresaban de haber ido a comer, pues a la rubia se le antojó comer fuera. Antes de llegar al hospital un chico rubio y que usaba pantalón y camisa de color blanco chocó contra Rukia, pues iba corriendo.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó el chico quien miró fijamente a la chica.

―No hay problema. ―dijo Rukia y siguió su camino con Matsumoto.

―Oye Kira deja de ver a esa chica. ―le llamó su compañero, también vestido de blanco y calvo. ―Apúrate que lo tenemos que encontrar. ―le gritó el chico mientras se echaba a correr nuevamente. Kira también emprendió la búsqueda de nuevo.

Rukia y Matsumoto llegaron al hospital y se encontraron al doctor Ukitake en la entrada.

―Doctor Ukitake, que gusto verlo. ―le saludó Rukia.

―A mí también me da gusto verte Rukia. ―dijo Ukitake. ―Hola Rangiku, ¿Cómo te va con Toshiro?

―Bien, aunque aún sigue siendo muy gruñón. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―¿Viene a verlo?

―No, vine a ver a Retsu. ―respondió el médico de cabello blanco.

―Pues ahí viene. ―dijo Rukia. ―Acompañada del doctor Kuchiki. ―dijo viendo hacia ellos.

Matsumoto y Ukitake voltearon hacia ellos.

―Buenas tardes. ―saludaron Byakuya y Unohana al llegar junto a ellos.

―Buenas tardes. ―contestaron los demás.

―Retsu ¿puedo hablar contigo? ―le preguntó Ukitake.

―Voy a salir con Byakuya, tendrá que ser en otro momento. ―le dijo seria.

―Pero es importante. ―replicó Ukitake, algo molesto por ver el interés de Unohana en ir con Byakuya.

―No te preocupes Retsu, estaré bien solo. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Nos vemos Ukitake. ―dijo y siguió caminando a la salida.

―Te sigues preocupando mucho por Byakuya ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó Ukitake. ―Me imagino que ahora tienes más tiempo para estar con él. ―le reprochó.

―No sé qué insinúas. ―le dijo seria. ―pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que decidió que nos separáramos, así que no tienes por qué reprocharme nada. ―dijo Unohana dando la media vuelta. ―Terminemos de hablar en mi oficina. ―dijo ella.

―Adiós. ―se despidió Ukitake de Matsumoto y Rukia y siguió a Unohana.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Rukia muy sorprendida.

―¿Qué no sabías que el doctor Ukitake y la doctora Unohana están casados? ―preguntó Matsumoto. Rukia negó con un monosílabo. ―Bueno, en realidad como escuchaste se están separando y algunos piensan que es a causa del doctor Kuchiki, pues siempre parecieron muy cercanos.

―¿Del doctor Kuchiki? ―preguntó ella aun sorprendida, y negándose a creer eso.

―Pues eso dicen porque nunca se le ha visto con alguien. ―dijo Matsumoto. ―Pero él siempre ha sido muy reservado y no se sabe bien. ―comentó mientras se dirigían a los elevadores.

―Pues no lo creo, no creo que él sea capaz de interferir en una relación. ―expresó Rukia.

Luego Rukia y Matsumoto regresaron a sus respectivas labores.

Más tarde Rukia caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a un señor de pantalón blanco y playera negra que parecía desesperado, se acercó a él para ver si le podía ayudar en algo.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? ―le preguntó. El hombre ya se había sentado en una banca y tenía su cara entre sus manos. Sólo pudo observar que llevaba el cabello negro corto y era de piel blanca.

―Estoy buscando a mi hija. ―exclamó con pesar sin voltear a verla. ―Me han dicho que está aquí pero no la encuentro. ―Su voz sonaba cortada y denotaba tristeza. ―Pensé que esta vez si la encontraría.

―Dígame su nombre e investigaré en que cuarto está internada. ―le dijo ella sentándose cerca de él.

―No, ella no está internada. ―dijo él y la volteó a ver, entonces su rostro denotó sorpresa y sus ojos violetas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.―Tú…eres tú. ―exclamó con sorpresa. ―Tú eres mi hija. ―dijo abrazándola con desesperación.

―Se está confundiendo. ―dijo Rukia tratando de soltarse del fuerte abrazo del hombre. El hombre al ver que ella parecía confundida la soltó.

―Tu eres Rukia, la hija que he estado buscando desesperadamente. ―le dijo él. ―La hija de la que me separaron hace más de veinte años. Como no reconocerte si te pareces tanto a tu madre y a mí.

Rukia no sabía que decir, estaba en shock. ¿De verdad era su padre?, viéndolo bien tenían el mismo color de ojos, pero eso no podía ser suficiente.

―Usted no puede ser mi padre. ―dijo ella poniéndose de pie. ―Y aunque lo fuera jamás le perdonaría su abandono. ― No pudo evitar reprocharle.

―Pero yo no te abandoné. ―dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie. ―Me alejaron de ti, pero aunque el tiempo pasó, jamás dejé de amarte hija. ―le dijo llorando. ―Ni a tu mamá la he dejado de amar.

Rukia vio que sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza y algo en ella se removió y por un momento quiso aceptar la idea de que ese hombre podía ser su padre, pues realmente no conocía como era.

―No, no puede ser. ―dijo Rukia dando un paso atrás. Ella tenía una batalla entre su corazón y la razón.

―No me dejes de nuevo mi niña. ―dijo el hombre y la abrazó nuevamente. ―Yo te amo Rukia, te he buscado por años y no quiero volver a perderte. ―Su abrazó era muy fuerte y estaba lastimando un poco a Rukia. ―Ahora podremos ser felices los tres y volver a ser una familia, ya no volveré a estar solo.

Ella comenzó a llorar, de repente una sensación de miedo se había apoderado de ella, por lo que se había quedado inmóvil mientras el hombre la seguía abrazando.

―Mi pequeña. ―seguía susurrando el hombre mientras lloraba.

―Suéltala. ―gritaron dos hombres mientras corrían hacia ellos, Ichigo iba junto a ellos.

―Por favor suéltala Komura. ―le dijo el hombre calvo mientras lo separaba de Rukia.

―No, no me alejen de mi hija. ―gritaba el hombre mientras intentaba aferrarse más a Rukia.

―Kira aplícale un tranquilizante. ―dijo Ichigo colocándose al lado de Rukia y del señor que la tenía entre sus brazos.

El hombre rubio sacó de su bolsillo una jeringa con liquido trasparente y se la inyectó al hombre. Rukia seguía sin moverse y sin hablar, todavía no comprendía que estaba pasando.

―Tranquilízate por favor, ella no es tu hija. ―le dijo Ikkaku, el hombre calvo, a Komura.

―Ella es mi niña, es mi niña. ―sollozaba el hombre.

El tranquilizante ya estaba haciendo efecto pues Rukia sintió como la fuerza del abrazo del hombre disminuía. Los enfermeros aprovecharon para separarlo de ella.

―Sentimos que la haya asustado. ―le dijo Kira a Rukia. Ella lo vio en silencio.

―Kira vámonos, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. ―dijo Ikkaku, luego los dos enfermeros se llevaron al hombre de ojos violetas.

―¿Estas bien? ―le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia, ella era lo más importante en ese momento. ―¿Te hizo daño? ―preguntó con preocupación.

―Estoy bien. ―dijo no muy convencida, pero entonces pasó lo que Ichigo jamás se imaginó. Rukia se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo y escondió su cara en su cuerpo. ―No, no estoy bien. ―dijo llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza la espalda de Ichigo. Él la abrazó cálidamente, dándole seguridad.

Kaien vio desde lejos la escena, había escuchado que en el hospital andaba un paciente que se escapó del hospital psiquiátrico, así que se preocupó por Rukia y fue a buscarla.

Aunque estaba aliviado de que ella estuviera bien, esa imagen de ellos abrazados le causaba mucho dolor. En ese momento hubiera querido ser él quien estuviera a lado de Rukia. No podía seguir viéndolos así, por lo que dio la media vuelta y regresó a su consultorio.

Rukia no quería llorar y menos frente de él pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba parar sus lágrimas. No sabía porque lloraba, quizá porque por un momento llegó a creer que podría ser su padre o porque la conmovió el hecho de verlo tan desesperado por encontrar a su hija.

―Tranquilízate Rukia, está todo bien ahora. ―le dijo Ichigo levantándole la cara con su mano.

―Sí. ―dijo ella, pero sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

A Ichigo no le gustaba verla llorando, limpió con sus manos sus lágrimas y luego rompiendo su promesa, la besó.

Con ese besó Ichigo logró hacer desaparecer la tristeza y confusión de Rukia y sus lágrimas dejaron de salir.

―Rompiste tu promesa. ―le dijo Rukia cuando la dejó de besar.

―Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para que dejaras de llorar. ―le dijo él muy sonriente. ―Y veo que funcionó.

―Sólo por esta vez te lo pasaré. ―le dijo ella también con una sonrisa. No entendía que le estaba pasando con Ichigo, se suponía que debía de odiarlo, pero por detalles como este intuía que ese sentimiento se estaba alejando cada vez más.

―Vamos, necesitas descansar un poco. ―le dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano.

―¿Pero qué haces?, nos van a ver. ―dijo ella.

―A mí no me importa. ―contestó él y sin soltarla se encaminaron al cuarto de médicos.

Rukia se sorprendió de ver a Orihime dentro del cuarto de médicos con Ishida.

―Rukia. ―dijo la chica de cabellera naranja parándose de un brinco y corriendo a abrazarla. ―Me alegra que estés bien, estaba muy asustada. ―dijo mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella mientras Orihime la soltaba.

―Quedé de verme con Uryu aquí para ir a comer. ―respondió Orihime. ―Ya me contó la verdad, pero luego hablamos de eso. ―le dijo ella al ver su cara de confusión. ―Nos enteramos que un paciente del hospital psiquiátrico se había escapado y andaba por aquí, así que me preocupe por ti.

―Ya estoy bien. ―respondió ella. Estaba sorprendida de que Ishida le hubiera contado la verdad a su amiga, eso hablaba bien de él, tenía que reconocerlo.―Aunque si me confundí un poco cuando dijo que era mi padre y me llamó por mi nombre.

―Tonta, vio tu nombre en el gafete. ―señaló Ichigo.

―Discúlpame señor sabelotodo, pero en ese momento no me acordé de que traía el gafete puesto. ―replicó Rukia, mientras se sentaba junto a Orihime.

―Pero no entiendo porque dijo que eras su hija. ―dijo Orihime.

―El señor Komura perdió hace varios años a su esposa y su pequeña hija de cinco años cuando el autobús en el que viajaban chocó contra el muro de un puente y cayó a un rio. ―les comentó Ichigo. ―Hallaron el cuerpo de la señora dos días después pero él cuerpo de su hija no lo encontraron, así que él no aceptó nunca el hecho de que su hija estuviera muerta y comenzó a creer que se la habían robado, y poco a poco fue perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

―La vida es muy injusta. ―dijo Rukia. ―Ese señor está sufriendo por su hija muerta, mientras que otros desprecian la oportunidad de ser padres y abandonan a sus hijos. ―comentó con un toque de amargura. Sólo Orihime entendió el verdadero trasfondo de sus palabras.

Luego Ichigo aprovechó para contarle a Rukia sobre la visita a Yamamoto, ella aceptó acompañarlo.

―Creo que ya debemos irnos. ―dijo Uryu. ―Ichigo ya terminó su turno pero Rukia debe volver al trabajo.

―Está bien. ―dijo Orihime poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Rukia.

―¿Qué raro? No conozco el número. ―dijo al ver su pantalla. ―Sí, diga. ―contestó.

Cuando escuchó de quien se trataba se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó un poco de sus amigos para que no escucharan lo que decía.

―¿Ulquiorra? ―preguntó.

―Sí, soy yo, Hallibel me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ―dijo el chico al otro lado de la línea. ―¿De qué se trata?

Rukia volteó a ver a Orihime que se sonreía con Ishida, no sabía qué hacer. Se veía feliz con él, pero tenía que saber que Ulquiorra no la había abandonado y que la seguía amando, porque eso era obvio para ella.

―Sí, quisiera verte en persona porque es un tema delicado. ―dijo ella. ―Pero voy a salir un par de días.

―Entonces llámame cuando podamos vernos. ―le dijo Ulquiorra. ―Ya estoy en Karakura, sólo espero que de verdad sea importante.

―Créeme es muy importante. ―le contestó ella. ―nos vemos entonces cuando regrese. ―dijo ella y colgó el teléfono.

Después Orihime e Ishida se fueron a comer, Ichigo se fue a su casa y Rukia a seguir con su trabajo. Kaien decidió irse sin despedirse de Rukia, pues aun la imagen de ella con Ichigo no se le borraba de la mente.

Ya por la noche, como a eso de las ocho, Rukia se encontraba tomándoles la presión y temperatura a los internos del doctor Shiba, pues como esa noche urgencias se encontraba tranquila la mandaron a piso. En la misma sección se encontraba Senna cambiándole el suero a otro paciente.

―¡Ay, Ay!, me duele. ―se comenzó a quejar una señora en la cama contigua a donde se encontraba Rukia. ―Por favor ayúdenme.

Rukia dejó de tomarle la presión a su paciente y se acercó a la señora.

―¿Qué tiene?, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? ―le preguntó preocupada.

―Es que me duele mucho. ―se quejaba la señora mientras se agarraba el pecho. ―Por favor deme algo para el dolor o llamé al doctor.

Rukia vio el papel con su nombre que estaba pegado a la pared y se dio cuenta que la señora era paciente de Ichigo.

―Lo siento, pero no le puedo dar nada. ―se disculpó Rukia. ―Lo tiene que autorizar él. ―ella sabía que no podía recetar a los pacientes de otro médico.

―Pero tú eres doctora, sabes que puede tomar. ―dijo Senna acercándose. ―Además no creo que Ichigo te diga nada.

―Aun así, lo mejor será llamarlo. ―dijo Rukia.

―Es lo que creía, el titulo sólo lo tienes de adorno. ―le dijo con arrogancia. ―Eres una inútil, ni siquiera puedes recetarle unas pastillas para el dolor.

Rukia se molestó mucho por el comentario, le iba a demostrar que ella no era ninguna inútil. Tomó la tableta gris con la hoja médica de la señora y la examinó.

― Se le tiene que administrar ácido acetil salicílico. ―dijo Rukia al terminar de ver su expediente. ―Aquí lo tiene indicado.

Senna sonrió, había caído en su trampa.

―Pues ahí sobre la mesita esta una jeringa con el medicamento, seguramente Ichigo la dejó ahí. ―dijo Senna. ―Aplícaselo, o ni siquiera sabes hacer eso. ―agregó al ver el rostro de inconformidad de Rukia.

Rukia tomó la jeringa, la destapó y le sacó el aire, luego la acercó al suero y ya estaba a punto de inyectar el líquido.

―¿Qué haces? ―dijo Ichigo furioso quitándole bruscamente la jeringa. En ese momento entró Matsumoto, pues estaba haciendo un turno extra.

―Sólo trataba de mitigar el dolor de la señora. ―dijo Rukia sorprendida por ver a Ichigo con esa cara de enojo, pues realmente nunca lo había visto así.

―¿Ácido Acetil salicílico? ―dijo viendo la jeringa. ―¿Eres tonta o que te pasa? ―le gritó enojado tirando la jeringa al suelo. ―La señora es alérgica, la pudiste haber matado. No se deben de aplicar medicamentos a la ligera.

―Lo siento. ―dijo apenada. Senna sonrió triunfante, seguramente Ichigo no le perdonaría que se metiera con sus pacientes, o sería Rukia la que no le perdonaría que le hablara así, en cualquier caso ella iba a ser la única beneficiada.

―¿Qué no te sirvió de nada la carrera?¿No te enseñaron que un médico no puede prescribir a los pacientes de otros?

―Sólo quería ayudar. ―dijo Rukia. Senna veía con gusto la escena. ―Mi intención no era…

―¿Acaso crees que no se hacer mi trabajo? ―preguntó interrumpiéndola mientras se acercaba al suero, apartándola con brusquedad. ―Si no le apliqué ese medicamento fue porque estaba esperando que trajeran el correcto. Creo que aun te falta mucho para que seas tan buen médico como yo.―Ichigo seguía hablando con enojo. ―Escúchame bien Rukia, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez, jamás te metas con mis pacientes ¿Entendiste?

―Lo siento. ―dijo Rukia y luego salió caminando a prisa de la habitación. Ichigo le terminó de aplicar el medicamento correcto en el suero.

―Senna tú sabías que no se le podía aplicar el ácido acetil salicílico. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ―le preguntó a la enfermera.

―Se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso. ―respondió ella. ―alegó que era buen médico y que sabía hacer su trabajo.

Ichigo salió furioso de la habitación, no le encontraba sentido a lo que le dijo Senna, él conocía que Rukia no era cómo él, no era arrogante ni presumida, al menos acerca de su trabajo. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

La buscó por los cuartos médicos, por los consultorios, en la biblioteca, pero no la encontró.

―Soy un tonto. ―dijo golpeando la pared con sus manos. ―No debí haberle gritado de esa forma.

Estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero en ese momento y al pensar que la vida de su paciente estaba en peligro se enfureció mucho y no pensó en lo que hacía o decía a Rukia.

Mientras tanto Rukia había subido a la azotea del edificio, estaba recargada en el barandal viendo las luces de la ciudad y pensando en lo que Ichigo le había dicho.

No estaba enojada con él, al contrario, estaba muy avergonzada de su conducta, de haber caído en el juego de Senna. Su profesión era lo más importante para ella y la había puesto en riego por una estúpida rivalidad, jamás se hubiera perdonado si la señora se hubiera agravado por su culpa.

Ahora se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a ser buen médico. También se sentía mal por haber decepcionado a Ichigo, porque ahora él ya no tendría una buena imagen de ella como doctora.

―¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? ―le preguntó alguien detrás suyo.

―Doctor Kuchiki. ―dijo al ver al hombre de cabello negro. ―Sólo quería pensar un rato. ―le dijo. ―¿Y usted? ―preguntó sorprendida de verlo ahí.

―Vengo cuando necesito estar sólo. ―respondió. ―Me gusta la vista de la ciudad desde aquí. ―dijo colocándose junto a ella y viendo hacia la ciudad.

Así pasaron varios minutos en silencio, pero no era incómodo, Rukia se sentía bien con su sola presencia.

―No se preocupe por lo que le dijo el doctor Kurosaki. ―le dijo él rompiendo el silencio. ―Puede parecer grosero, pero no lo hizo con mala intención. No se enoje con él. ―aunque Ichigo no le caía muy bien, conocía su motivo para haber actuado de esa forma y en cierto punto lo comprendía.

―¿Cómo sabe lo del doctor Kurosaki? ―preguntó intrigada, no creía que Ichigo se lo hubiera contado.

―Digamos que cuando necesite guardar un secreto no se lo cuente a la enfermera Matsumoto. ―le respondió él. ―No lo hace de maldad, pero es incapaz de callarse algo.

―("Me lo hubiera dicho antes"). ―pensó Rukia. ―No estoy enojada con él. ―dijo ella viendo la luna, mientras el viento nocturno jugueteaba con su cabello. ―Es sólo que creo que tiene razón, no soy buen médico y no sé si algún día lo podré ser. ―dijo con tristeza.

―No diga eso, somos humanos y podemos cometer errores, sobre todo al principio. ―le dijo Byakuya, ella lo volteó a ver. ―Lo importante es que aprendamos de ellos y siempre nos esforcemos por ser mejor.

―Pero si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo la hubiera matado.

―Sabe que eso no es cierto. ―le dijo él. ―enseguida se hubiera dado cuenta que era una reacción alérgica y hubiera sabido que hacer.

―¿Por qué esta tan seguro?

―Porque usted me demostró aquel día que atendió a una niña con tétanos que tenía pasión por su carrera, que era tenaz, valiente y capaz. ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos. ―De lo contrario no la hubiera contratado.

Las palabras de Byakuya hicieron que ella recobrará la confianza en sí misma.

―Gracias, creo que ahora me siento mejor. ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente ella sería una gran doctora, de ahora en adelante le echaría más ganas.

Y ahora que se sentía mejor estaba dispuesta a hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al archivo pensando que hacer para encontrar a Rukia, ya que la había llamado pero ella no contestaba, en eso se sorprendió cuando la vio salir caminando con Byakuya, se apresuró a alcanzarlos, pero ellos ya estaban subiendo al coche de él.

―Rukia ¿Estas segura de querer ir? ―le preguntó Byakuya mientras le abría la puerta del coche y ella se acomodaba dentro.

―Sí. ―le contestó Rukia.

―Está bien entonces. ―le dijo él y subió al coche.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó Ichigo al verlos alejarse en el carro, pero ellos no lo escucharon.

Todo era confuso para él, no podía creer que ella se fuera con Byakuya, no entendía a donde habían ido, ¿Y si por su estupidez sin querer había arrojado a la mujer que amaba a los brazos de otro?

* * *

―Lo siento, a veces soy medio despistada y se me olvida detallar un poco más sobre el aspecto de los personajes, pero todos tienen el nuevo look a excepción de Matsumoto, que me gusta más de cabello largo. Y Hitsugaya sigue de la misma estatura.

―En el próximo capítulo se verá cuál es el interés de Toushiro en Rukia.

―Yoruichi si reaparecerá más adelante.

―Se acerca el reencuentro de Ulquirra y Orihime.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !**


	19. SECRETOS REVELADOS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS:** Esmeraldaxx200: **Gracias por comentar, a mí también me gusta esa pareja. Aunque los dos son enojones, quien sabe cómo terminarían.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Así es, el pasado está apunto de regresar y lo digo tanto por Rukia como por Orihime. La causa del divorcio de Unohana y Ukitake se verá más adelante.** Kaoru240: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.** kiaru87**: Ya se aproxima el reencuentro, y Senna pues seguirá haciendo maldades porque no entiende que Ichigo no la quiere.** Akisa: **gracias por comentar, espero que el capítulo te guste.** Caroone: **Gracias por comentar y ¿más acción cómo de qué? ¿Más Ichiruki o peleas?.** Amelie-ru14ku13: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, pronto llegará el reencuentro del Ulquihime y pues Ichigo se portó así porque tiene una razón, aunque eso no lo justifica del todo.** Anahis: **Muchas gracias por comentar, pues Ichigo poco a poco va logrando ganarse la confianza de Rukia, aunque ella no dará fácilmente su brazo a torcer.** Ruka: **Me tardé un poco en cumplir tu petición porque tenía que pensar como lo iba a hacer, pero ya está y espero que no te decepciones. **Yoruichi00: **jajaja, es que Ichigo es muy impulsivo y no mide lo que dice, ya casi aparece Grimm. **Sakura-Jeka: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste. Pues Senna seguirá intentando separarlos, pero quien sabe si las cosas le salgan bien. **Evanna-118:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me anima bastante. Pues también he buscado la película y no la he encontrado por ningún lado, sólo la vi una vez cuando tenía cable.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE.- SECRETOS REVELADOS.**

Byakuya y Rukia seguían en la azotea contemplando la maravillosa vista nocturna de la ciudad. Y aunque al principio se sentía muy desanimada, las palabras de Byakuya la habían reconfortado bastante.

Sí, definitivamente ella sería una gran médico, de ahora en adelante le echaría más ganas, muchas personas confiaban en ella y no los iba a defraudar, sobre todo a ella misma.

El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono, se dio cuenta que era Ichigo y decidió no contestar.

Era verdad que no estaba enojada con él, pues comprendía que la culpa la había tenido ella, pero ahora que se sentía mejor estaba dispuesta a hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ichigo, así que no le contestaría las llamadas y dejaría que se preocupara por ella un par de horas, después de todo hacerlo sufrir era parte de su venganza y aparte le tenía que enseñar que a ella nadie le hablaba de ese modo.

―("Sufre un rato Ichigo"). ― pensaba mientras agarraba el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y de nuevo el recuerdo de Grimmjow la puso seria, ya no pensaba tan seguido en él, pero cuando lo hacía un mar de confusión se apoderaba de ella.

―¿No va a contestar? ―preguntó Byakuya mientras el celular seguía sonando. Ella soltó el anillo.

―No estoy de ánimos para hablar con alguien. ―dijo Rukia apagando el celular. De nuevo su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza. ―("Si no te hubiera conocido tal vez mi vida sería diferente, tal vez Ichigo y yo…") ―Rukia no terminó la frase, se acarició el cabello mientras intentaba borrar el recuerdo del chico de cabello azul y de Ichigo. Se obligó a recordar que Ichigo no significaba nada para ella, era sólo un instrumento de su venganza.

―("¿Pero entonces, por qué sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal?") ―se preguntó la chica.

En la azotea la noche empezaba a sentirse fría.

―Me gustaría hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor. ―dijo Byakuya de repente, no le gustaba verla triste.

―Cuando estaba triste me gustaba ir con mis amigas a comer sopa y después me sentía mucho mejor. ―dijo ella de repente, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos.

―Entonces la invito a cenar doctora Shirayuki. ―le dijo Byakuya.

―No, no es necesario. ―dijo apenada, no había sido esa la intención de su comentario anterior, simplemente le nació decirlo. ―Además tengo guardia.

―No es sólo por usted, creo que también a mí me serviría distraerme un rato. ―dijo él. No acostumbraba salir con nadie además de sus amigos de la prepa o de Unohana, pero esta noche en especial se sentía solo y triste y necesitaba olvidarse un rato de sus preocupaciones. ―y no creo que tenga problemas para salir si tiene el permiso de uno de los dueños del hospital.

―("Será por Unohana que esta así"). ―se preguntó ella al notar su semblante triste, pensó que tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien y se sintió alagada de que la escogiera a ella. ―Está bien, pero con la condición de que me tutee y me llame por mi nombre. ―le dijo ella. ―Me hace sentir de mayor edad.

―Está bien. ―Aceptó él. ―Podemos ir a un restaurante a unas calles de aquí.

―Me gustaría mejor ir a comer ramen. ―dijo Rukia, quería recordar su dias en el Rukongai.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Byakuya aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero la quería complacer.

Luego bajaron hacia la salida, y al pasar por la planta baja no se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo estaba sentado frente al archivo y menos que los siguió hasta el carro.

―Rukia ¿Estas segura de querer ir a comer ramen? ―le preguntó Byakuya mientras le abría la puerta del coche y ella se acomodaba dentro. Seguía sin creer que fuera una cena adecuada.

―Sí. ―le contestó Rukia.

―Está bien entonces. ―le dijo él y subió al coche.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó Ichigo al verlos alejarse en el carro, pero ellos no lo escucharon.

Todo era confuso para él, no podía creer que ella se fuera con Byakuya, no entendía a donde habían ido, ¿Y si por su estupidez sin querer había arrojado a la mujer que amaba a los brazos de otro?

Ichigo estaba desesperado, subió a su auto y trató de seguirlos pero no logró alcanzarlos. Regresó a su casa pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Rukia ignoraba que sin querer esta vez sí había logrado causarle a Ichigo un profundo dolor.

Mientras tanto Byakuya y Rukia disfrutaban de una deliciosa sopa caliente.

―Sabe bien, pero la que hacen en Rukongai sabe mucho mejor. ―dijo Rukia mientras disfrutaba de su sopa, que la hizo extrañar su hogar, a Momo y a su mamá.

―¿Eres de RuKongai? ―preguntó Byakuya.

―No, sólo que pasé un tiempo ahí mientras terminaba mis estudios. ―respondió nerviosa. ―y fue cuando probé la sopa. ―No quería dar más detalles de su vida, Byakuya se dio cuenta de eso y no siguió con el tema.

Luego siguieron conversando de asuntos relacionados con su trabajo y algunos temas triviales. Y aunque no era ni el tipo de cena, ni el tipo de restaurante al que Byakuya estaba acostumbrado, esa noche se la paso muy bien en compañía de esa chica que le despertaba tantas emociones. Una hora más tarde Byakuya la llevó de nuevo al hospital.

―Ishida, necesito que hagas algo por mí. ―le dijo a su asistente por teléfono, después de dejar a Rukia.

―¿Qué haga qué? ―exclamó con incredulidad cuando escuchó su consigna. Definitivamente trabajar para esos dos era caótico.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Ichigo al llegar al hospital fue subir a las oficinas de Byakuya para hablar con él. Pero a esas horas ya había alguien dentro, por lo que tuvo que esperar sentado afuera. Seguía enojado y tenía que aclarar que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos.

Siempre consideró a Byakuya como alguien muy respetable y admirable, pues tanto en el ámbito profesional como en el personal tenía una conducta intachable, pero ahora esa imagen se estaba desmoronando.

Dentro de la oficina un muchacho moreno y con un tatuaje en la cara estaba sentado en una silla frente a Byakuya y Urahara.

―Perdón por venir tan temprano, pero imaginé que querían escuchar de inmediato lo que investigué. ―dijo Hisagi sacando un folder de su portafolio.

Los dos estaban igual de ansiosos por escuchar a Hisagi, aunque Byakuya no lo demostrara.

―¿Ha averiguado algo? ―preguntó Urahara.

―Me tardé demasiado porque estaba siguiendo una pista falsa. ―dijo Hisagi. ―Pero al final me sorprendí con lo que encontré. ―dijo él poniendo sobre la mesa de centro el folder abierto. ―Y creo que ustedes también se sorprenderán. ―Luego comenzó a narrar los resultados de su investigación.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de médicos Rukia estaba terminando de guardar sus pertenencias pues saldría temprano para alistar sus cosas para el viaje con Ichigo. Aunque seguía pensando como actuaria frente a él o que le diría.

Tocaron a la puerta y después de anunciar que entraría, Ishida abrió la puerta.

―Buenos días doctora Shirayuki. ―dijo él, llevaba una bolsa negra en las manos, se veía algo cansado.

―Buenos días Ishida. ―respondió ella.

―Le vine a traer esto. ―dijo Ishida colocando la bolsa negra sobre una mesa que estaba en una esquina. ―Espero que le guste. ―dijo y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

―¿Quién lo manda? ―preguntó ella intrigada. No creía que fuera Ichigo porque de seguro seguiría molesto con ella.

―Lo sabrá cuando lo abra. ―dijo él y se fue a su oficina donde se acostó en un sillón apenas y entró en ella.

Rukia se acercó a la mesa y con curiosidad abrió la bolsa, dentro había una pequeña tarjeta y un recipiente térmico. Tomó la tarjeta y la leyó, sólo eran unas cuantas palabras escritas con una impecable caligrafía.

_Espero que esto te haga sentir mejor._

_KB._

Rukia enseguida sacó el recipiente y se sorprendió de ver la etiqueta, era ramen del local al que solía ir en el Rukongai. Byakuya le había pedido a Ishida que viajara al Rukongai exclusivamente a comprar ramen para ella.

―Gracias. ―susurró. Estaba feliz por el detalle del doctor Kuchiki, así que se dispuso a saborear esa sopa que tantos bellos recuerdos le traía sin preguntarse cuáles eran las intenciones de Byakuya al haber hecho eso.

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de los dueños del hospital, Hisagi ya había terminado de rendir su informe.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―Exclamó con sorpresa Urahara al terminar de escuchar a Hisagi. ―¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? ―le preguntó a Byakuya.

―Sí. ―respondió él, que seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

―Estoy tan feliz. ―dijo el rubio. ―Pero aún falta encontrarla a ella. ―mencionó Urahara.

―Lo sé, y no se preocupe, me haré cargo de eso. ―dijo Hisagi. ―Ahora que tenemos una pista será más fácil dar con su paradero.

Luego de recibir sus honorarios, salió de la oficina. Ichigo aprovechó entonces para entrar.

―Byakuya necesitamos hablar. ―dijo Ichigo enojado, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

―En otro momento será. ―dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie. ―Ahora estoy muy ocupado.

―No. ―dijo tajante Ichigo. ―Necesito que me aclarares que pasó ayer entre Rukia y tú. ―exigió. Urahara se quedó sorprendido ante su reclamo. ―Vi que se fueron juntos.

Sabía que no era nadie para meterse en la vida personal de Rukia, pero porque la amaba se preocupaba por ella, no quería que Byakuya sólo intentara aprovecharse de ella, pues él le doblaba la edad. Tenía que saber si él sentía algo serio o sólo la quería para divertirse un rato.

―Tú no eres nadie para pedirme cuentas de mis actos. ―dijo con voz fría. ―Pero no pasó nada de lo que te estas imaginando. ―contestó serio, pues era un caballero y no podía permitirse dañar la imagen de Rukia. ―Y si se fue conmigo es porque tú lo provocaste. ―le dijo enojado, recordando lo que le contó Matsumoto.

―¿Eh? ―Urahara no entendía nada, ¿Cómo que se había ido con él? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Ichigo?

―Y tú te aprovechaste de la situación. ―le recriminó Ichigo. ―¿Qué pretendes con ella?

―No tengo porque contestarte eso. ―respondió Byakuya serio, eso molesto a Ichigo.

Kurosaki se estaba entrometiendo mucho en su vida, si seguía igual no dudaría en correrlo así se quedará el hospital sin médico internista.

―Te exijo que me respondas.

―Primero dime que le hiciste a Rukia. ―le pidió Urahara a Ichigo, interviniendo en la plática, el muchacho de cabello naranja se sorprendió pues realmente parecía molesto, algo no muy común en él.

No lo creía, al principio todo era una suposición, pero al parecer si era cierto que Urahara también estaba interesado en Rukia.

―¿Y tú porque te preocupas tanto por ella?

―Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. ―dijo Urahara acercándose a Ichigo. Byakuya le dio una mirada de desaprobación, pero Urahara prefirió ignorarla. ―Yo quiero a Rukia. ―confesó el rubio dejando perplejo al médico de ojos miel. ―Y Byakuya también.

IOIOIOIO

Ichigo salió de la oficina sorprendido todavía por la confesión tan repentina de Urahara, había prometido no contárselo a Rukia, pero sentía que la estaba traicionando. De ahora en adelante como podía seguir mirándola a los ojos, o pedirle que confiara en él, cuando él le mentia.

En la oficina estaba Urahara sobándose la cara.

―Sí que pega duro este muchacho. ―dijo el médico rubio, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

―¿De verdad crees que fue buena idea contarle la verdad a Kurosaki?

―Estoy seguro que sí. ―le respondió. Byakuya siguió firmando documentos, la verdad no estaba nada seguro de que fuera buena idea.

Ichigo subió al elevador, estaba molesto con Urahara y Byakuya por ponerlo en este predicamento, por hacerle prometer que mantuviera ese secreto, secreto que quizás pondría en peligro su relación con la chica de ojos violetas.

Cuando el elevador se abrió en el sexto piso, se encontró con quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

―Ichigo. ―dijo Rukia y entró al ascensor.

―Rukia. ―dijo desviando la mirada.

Todo el enojo y frustración que había sentido hasta esa mañana, se habían desvanecido y ahora en su lugar estaba la culpa.

Rukia se sentía avergonzada, Ichigo no se comportaba igual que siempre, así que pensó que seguramente seguía enojada con él, y aunque eso no tendría por qué preocuparle ya que ella no sentía nada por él, la realidad era otra.

―Ichigo yo lo…

―Lo siento Rukia pero en este momento tengo prisa, hablamos después. ―dijo Ichigo. En ese momento el elevador se abrió en el segundo piso. ―Pasaré más tarde por ti para ir con Yamamoto. ―dijo él saliendo del elevador. Las puertas tras él se cerraron y él se recargo en la pared.

No podía hablar con ella en ese momento, tenía que tomar fuerzas para seguir con su mentira, para simular que él no sabía nada.

Rukia estaba enojada, había hecho mucho esfuerzo para doblegar su orgullo y pedirle una disculpa a Ichigo y ese idiota la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

―Idiota, ni pienses que te pediré disculpas de nuevo. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Luego salió del ascensor en la planta baja y caminó hacia la salida, en el pasillo se encontró con Kaien.

―Sirena ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ―le preguntó gentilmente.

―Sólo estoy cansada. ―respondió ella. ―la guardia de anoche estuvo pesada.

―Pensé que estarías así por el comportamiento tonto de Ichigo. ―dijo el chico sorprendiéndola. ―Me lo contó Matsumoto. ―agregó al imaginarse la duda de su pupila. Rukia suspiró resignada. ―Pero esta vez abogaré por él, créeme que no lo hizo con intención de lastimarte.

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pues lo mismo le había dado a entender el doctor Byakuya, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

―Sirena, quita esa cara, no me gusta verte enojada. ―le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

―¿Ya te vas Rukia? ―Preguntó Matsumoto acercándose a ellos y con una sonrisa pícara, pues ella se había dado cuenta de que Kaien sentía algo por ella.

―Sí, tengo que alistarme para la salida de al rato.

―Yo quisiera poder irme porque el turno de anoche estuvo pesado, pero necesito el dinero. ―dijo con un puchero.

―Lo que necesitas es ir a trabajar. ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas. No tuvo ni que voltear, sabía que era Toshiro.

―Hitsugaya, relájate un poco, si siempre andas con la cara de enojado te saldrán arrugas muy pronto. ―dijo Kaien.

Hitsugaya prefirió ignorar su comentario y se concentró en ver a Rukia, hacía días que quería preguntarle algo. Y aunque estaban los demás, tenía que aprovechar ahora antes de que se fuera.

―Usted es Rukia ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó a la chica de cabello negro.

―Sí. ―dijo ella viendo al chico de ojos turquesa.

―¿Es usted del Rukongai? ―le preguntó para su sorpresa. ―¿Conoce a Momo Hinamori? ―preguntó con tono de preocupación.

Rukia se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. Rangiku lo vio con tristeza.

―Por favor respóndame. ―pidió el doctor de cabello plateado. ―Es mi novia, pero hace una semana que no sé nada de ella, y recuerdo que ella me platicaba mucho de su mejor amiga que tenía los ojos violetas y se llamaba Rukia, pero no recuerdo el apellido.

Entonces a ella se le vinieron de golpe los momentos cuando Momo le platicaba de su novio con mucha emoción porque era un gran médico y además, según su amiga, era encantador. Como pudo ser tan tonta para olvidar que precisamente él trabajaba en el hospital general de Karakura.

―Lo siento, pero no soy del Rukongai. ―dijo ella tratando de mantenerse serena. ― Y mucho menos conozco a alguien llamada Momo. ―dijo con dolor por negar a su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, pero no podía arriesgarse a que supieran su pasado, sus orígenes, no frente a Kaien.

―Entonces discúlpeme. ―dijo Toshiro desanimado, pues perdió la esperanza que tenía de dar con su novia, con la que tenía que hablar de algo muy importante. ―Vámonos Matsumoto.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. ―Nos vemos. ―se despidió de los demás y siguió a Toshiro hasta los consultorios.

Rukia se quedó preocupada por Momo y deseo que estuviera bien, pero aunque lo deseara no podía comunicarse con ella.

―Debo irme. ―dijo Rukia.

―Sí. ―le respondió Kaien.

Rukia se alejó unos pasos, pero Kaien la detuvo de un brazo y la jaló hacia él, luego la abrazó fuertemente.

―Sólo no olvides que te quiero. ―le susurró al oído. ―Estaré esperando tu regreso.

Luego la soltó y después de despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla se fue a su consultorio. Estaba temeroso de las consecuencias que este viaje pudiera traer, no la quería perder.

―Kaien. ―dijo Rukia tocando su mejilla y viéndolo alejarse.

Horas más tarde Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en el coche rumbo al pueblo donde vivía Yamamoto. Él desde hace un par de años estaba dializado, e Ichigo cada dos meses iba a checarlo.

En todas las cuatro horas de camino Rukia se la había pasado mirando por la ventana e Ichigo mirando hacia el frente, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dirigirse la palabra. Rukia no quería doblegar su orgullo y pedirle disculpas y él no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse culpable.

Así siguieron durante la visita a Yamamoto, donde sólo se hablaron para tratar del caso.

―Gracias por venir, mi padre sólo confía en ti. ―dijo un hombre de cabello blanco mientras los despedía en la puerta.

―No se preocupe Chojiro, sabe que lo hago con gusto, él ha sido uno de mis mejores maestros. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Ahora regresen con cuidado, al parecer va a ver tormenta esta noche. ―dijo Chojiro viendo el cielo que se estaba nublando.

―Sí, gracias. ―dijo Ichigo y luego Rukia y él subieron al auto.

Ya llevaban media hora de camino y el cielo se estaba poniendo más oscuro.

―Espero que no haya tormenta eléctrica. ―pensó Rukia en voz alta. Seguía temiéndoles a los truenos y no quería demostrarle su debilidad a Ichigo, no quería que se burlara de ella como lo hizo Grimmjow alguna vez.

_Esa tarde ella caminaba con Grimmjow de regreso a la casa, en los primeros días de su noviazgo, pero sorpresivamente la lluvia se dejó caer sobre la ciudad._

―_De prisa Rukia, que no me quiero seguir mojando. ―dijo Grimmjow tomándola de la mano para que no se quedara atrás._

―_Sí. ―le dijo ella apretando con fuerza su mano, pues le gustaba sentir su mano fuerte sobre la suya._

_Se refugiaron bajo el techo de la terraza de una casa pues la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte, Rukia rogaba porque no hubiera truenos o relámpagos, pero sus miedos se hicieron realidad._

―_¡Ay! ―gritó ante el primer gran trueno y cerró los ojos, pensó que su novio tal vez la abrazaría, pero ese abrazo nunca llegó._

―_No me digas que eres una miedosa. ―Exclamó Grimmjow sorprendido. Ella alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. ―Rukia ya estas grande, esos miedos déjalos para los niños._

―_Yo no soy miedosa. ―le dijo ella. ―Sólo me tomó desprevenida. ―le dijo con desánimo, pues le había dolido que el hombre que amaba no tuviera consideración por ella._

―_Pero ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ―le preguntó al ver su rostro triste._

―_Grimmjow ¿Me quieres? ―le preguntó temerosa, a veces su actitud no era de una persona enamorada._

_Grimmjow se quedó pensando por un momento, claro que no la quería, pero todavía no había podido seducirla y recordó que hasta entonces debería portarse como un novio enamorado. Se rió mentalmente por lo fácil que resultaba engañar a las mujeres con palabrería barata._

―_Claro que te quiero Rukia, tu eres lo más importante para mí. ―le dijo viéndola a los ojos, ya era un experto en fingir. ―Pero sabes que no soy de los chicos cursis. ―dijo él, la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó la cara. ―Pero no dudes que me preocupo por ti. ―le dijo y luego se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente._

_Rukia se dejó envolver en sus mentiras, sus besos siempre lograban hacerla caer ante él._

―No me digas que te asustan los relámpagos. ―le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, pues le parecía tierno que ella que tenía un fuerte carácter y quería hacerse la ruda, le tuviera miedo a algo como eso.

―Claro que no. ―replicó ella volteando a verlo.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que mentía.

―Creo que lo mejor será que pasemos esta noche en mi casa. ―sugirió Ichigo mirando hacia el camino.

―¿Qué?

―Quiero decir en casa de mis padres. ―aclaró el muchacho. ―Está muy cerca de aquí.

―No creo que sea necesario.

―No tardará en llover y por aquí los truenos son muy fuertes, además hay muchos árboles por el camino, así que hay posibilidades de que caiga un rayo cerca. ―le comentó Ichigo. ―pero como quieras. ―dijo fingiendo desinterés.

―Está bien, vamos a tu casa. ―accedió Rukia. ―Pero sólo porque estoy segura de que quieres ver a tu familia.

Ichigo sonrió, ni cuando tenía miedo dejaba su orgullo a un lado. Se alegró de que al menos la tensión entre ellos se hubiera acabado y ya parecían estar igual que antes.

Rukia se llevó los dedos a sus labios y luego se miró la mano que aquel día le tomó Grimmjow, se reprochó mentalmente haber sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta de lo falso de las palabras del chico de cabello azul y sobre todo que todavía las sensaciones que le provocaban esos besos no se borraban por completo.

Para Ichigo no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de Rukia, pero prefirió no preguntar. Él tomo una desviación que lo llevaba hacia la ciudad de Inuzuri, donde vivía su familia. Esperaba que pasar un tiempo juntos logrará acortar la distancia que se había formado entre ellos.

IOIOIOIOIO

Al mismo tiempo en la ciudad de Karakura Orihime y Uryu paseaban de la mano por el parque. La chica de grandes atributos se sentía un poco incomoda, pues ella guardaba un secreto e Ishida ya le había contado la verdad acerca de su trabajo y su situación económica, bueno en realidad ella lo había orillado.

_Esa noche Ishida había invitado a Orihime a cenar a un restaurante elegante, pues quería impresionarla, con lo que no contaba era que ella pediría los platillos más caros._

―_¿Sólo comerás esa ensalada? ―preguntó Orihime con inocencia fingida al ver el platillo de Ishida._

―_Es que estoy a dieta. ―respondió el chico de gafas._

―_¡Ah!, entonces comeré por ti. ―dijo Orihime y le pidió al mesero una porción extra de pastel._

―_("Ojala que me alcance el dinero") ―rogaba Ishida._

_Pero cuando el mesero le llevó la cuenta se sorprendió pues casi era el doble de lo que llevaba._

―_¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Orihime ante su cara de preocupación._

―_Es que se me olvidó la billetera en el otro traje. ―dijo Ishida mientras fingía buscar el dinero. ―sólo traigo el dinero de los gastos de emergencia, pero es muy poco. ¿No tendrás que me prestes? Y mañana te lo regreso._

_Orihime abrió su bolsa y buscó en ella su cartera._

―_Qué casualidad. ―Exclamó ella. ―A mí también se me olvidó la cartera, debí dejarla cuando cambie de bolsa. _

_En eso el mesero se acercó para recibir el pago._

―_¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ―preguntó preocupada._

―_¿Acepta que lavemos los platos? ―preguntó Ishida al mesero._

_Una hora más tarde Ichigo, Ishida e Inoue estaban saliendo de la delegación._

―_Espero que para la otra no se te ocurra ir a cenar sin dinero. ―le dijo molesto Ichigo a su amigo. ―y menos a un lugar tan caro._

―_No te preocupes, te regresare el dinero que pagaste. ―dijo Ishida, aunque para eso tuviera que empañar varias de sus cosas. ―Discúlpame Orihime. ―le dijo apenado a la chica. ―Para la próxima no olvidare ni mis tarjetas de crédito ni mi billetera._

―_Sería mejor que dejaras de mentir. ―dijo ella calmada._

― _¿Eh?_

―_Y que dejes de pensar que a mí me interesas por tu dinero, yo no soy así, si te acepté como amigo es porque en verdad me caes bien. ―le dijo ella sinceramente. ―Y no me importa si trabajas en un despacho de abogados o como asistente del doctor Byakuya._

_Ishida se quedó sorprendido y enseguida volteó a ver a Ichigo._

―_A mí ni me mires que yo no le dije nada._

―_Rukia me lo confesó la noche de la fiesta. ―dijo la chica. ―quería que dejara de tratarte, sin embargo decidí darte una oportunidad, pero como vi que no tenías intención de decírmelo, pues te tuve que orillar un poco. ―sonrió dulcemente. ―discúlpame por pedir esas cosas tan caras._

―_Discúlpame tú por ser tan tonto. ―le dijo el chico de gafas._

―¿En qué piensas? ―le preguntó Uryu sacándola de sus recuerdos.

―Uryu, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

El chico se tensó, pues se veía muy seria.

―¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

―Es que creo que si vamos a intentar tener una relación, debo ser sincera contigo. ―dijo mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque. ―Tengo que contarte sobre mi pasado, aunque quizás después de escucharme ya no quieras volver a verme. ―dijo visiblemente triste.

―Yo te quiero y nada de lo que me digas cambiara eso. ―dijo él tomándola de la mano. ―Es más no es necesario que me digas nada.

―Escúchame por favor, de verdad necesito decírtelo.

―Está bien. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Te escucho.

Entonces Orihime comenzó a relatarle acerca de Ulquiorra y como la dejó plantada en el altar.

―No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a hacerte eso. ―dijo Ishida con rabia.

―Pero eso no es lo peor. ―dijo ella. ―ese amor dio frutos.

―¿Qué?

―Yo tuve un hijo de Ulquiorra. ―dijo ella, para ese momento las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.―Pero al ser tan joven y tonta dejé que nos separaran y no tuve el valor para luchar por él.

―Kaoru es tu hijo ¿Verdad? ―Ishida ató cabos, la descripción de Ulquiorra y el recordar lo amorosa que estaba Orihime con el niño.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. Después le contó los detalles de cómo perdió a su hijo y se alejó de la fortuna de los Inoue. ―debes odiarme ¿Verdad?, por ser mala madre. Entiendo si no quieres volver a verme. ―dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

Ishida la abrazó fuerte y amorosamente.

―Ahora te quiero mucho más. ―le dijo. ―Has sufrido demasiado por culpa de otros. Pero ahora me tienes a mí y velaré porque siempre seas feliz. ―Luego la soltó y le acarició el rostro.

―Gracias, pero nunca seré completamente feliz, siempre me hará falta una parte importante de mi vida. ―dijo ella con tristeza.

―No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré a recuperar a Kaoru. ―dijo muy seguro Ishida. ―A partir de ahora me pondré a trabajar en eso.

―¿De verdad harías eso por mí? ―preguntó con una sonrisa y llena de esperanza. Tener a su hijo de vuelta es lo que más quería en el mundo.

―Claro. ―dijo él. ―por ti haría lo que sea. ―le dijo y la besó, esta vez ella correspondió el beso.

Un joven de piel pálida y cabello negro caminaba por el parque, en eso vio a una pareja besándose y se paró en seco.

―Orihime. ―susurró al ver que la chica tenía larga cabellera naranja, pero enseguida retomó su camino, recordando que esa chica no era la mujer que amaba, pues ella yacía en una urna de metal junto a su cama.

Siguió su camino lamentándose de su suerte y deseando que por fin su vida terminara para reunirse con su amada y su hija.

* * *

―Siento si se decepcionaron que Toshiro no es el nuevo pretendiente de Rukia, pero ya tenía planeado desde el principio que él fuera novio de Momo. En el capítulo uno hago mención de que ella tiene un novio, aunque no profundice más porque todavía no sabía muy bien en que hospital lo pondría.

―Y sí, el nuevo pretendiente será Kira, para variarle un poco, básicamente por eso fue la escena del paciente del psiquiátrico, para que ellos se encontraran. Aunque también me sirvió para poner un momento IchiRuki.

―También disculpen lo largo del capítulo, pero a veces las ideas fluyen y las tengo que aprovechar.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !**


	20. AQUÍ ESTOY YO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS: **Amelie-ru14ku13, Esmeraldaxx200, Kaoru240, Yoruichi00, Gzn, Chappy – san, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Ruka, Yuko, Akisa.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO VEINTE. ― AQUÍ ESTOY YO.**

Una linda enfermera rubia caminaba despreocupada por el segundo piso del hospital con un vaso de café con leche en la mano, hubiera querido un capuchino pero ese costaba más caro y no podía darse el lujo de pagarlo, al menos no por ahora.

Rangiku caminaba saludando alegremente a sus compañeros a su paso y disfrutando de su café, sin importarle que sobre el escritorio del médico estuvieran unos expedientes esperando por ella, estaba tranquila ya que el doctor Hitsugaya se encontraba hablando con la subdirectora y seguramente tardaría bastante en salir, pues tenían un tema delicado que tratar.

Mientras caminaba hacia su consultorio, le dio curiosidad ver a un chico rubio, que por su vestimenta blanca supuso que era enfermero, que llevaba rosas rojas en la mano y que parecía estaba buscando a alguien. Su curiosidad no le permitió pasarlo por alto y se acercó a él para ver si lo podía ayudar en algo, es decir quería enterarse quien era y a que había ido ahí, pues ella conocía prácticamente a todos en hospital y desde luego él no trabajaba ahí.

― Parece que busca a alguien. ―le dijo Matsumoto al chico. ―¿Lo puedo ayudar?

―Eh. ―el chico tardó en reaccionar, lo mejor era pedir su ayuda. ―Sí, por favor. Estoy buscando a una doctora de baja estatura, cabello negro, muy bonita y de ojos violetas. ―dijo el chico un poco ruborizado.

―¡Ah!, está buscando a la doctora Rukia. ―dijo alegre Matsumoto, nadie más tenía ojos violetas en el hospital.

―¿Y en donde la puedo encontrar? ―preguntó visiblemente ansioso.

―Pues ella no está aquí, salió a dar una consulta externa, lo más probable es que la encuentre hasta el domingo. ―le informó Rangiku. Ella observó el gafete del muchacho y se pudo enterar que trabajaba en el hospital psiquiátrico y que se llamaba Izuru Kira.

―Gracias, entonces vendré después. ―dijo el rubio y se dio la media vuelta, pero al menos no había sido en balde su visita al hospital, pues ya sabía el nombre de esa chica que le había llamado la atención.

―Pobre chico. ―exclamó Matsumoto mientras lo veía alejarse. ―No tiene posibilidades contra los doctores Ichigo y Kaien.

―¡Matsumoto! ― El grito de su jefe la tomó desprevenida y saltó por el susto. ― De nuevo estas holgazaneando. ―le dijo cuando ella lo volteó a ver con sus expresivos ojos azules.

―Sólo vine a comprar un café. ―replicó la rubia. ―Además ya casi acaba mi turno y ya no hay pacientes. ― Ella pudo ver resignación en los ojos turquesa del médico. ―Y ya casi llevó los expedientes al archivo.

Hitusgaya no le respondió y caminó hacia su consultorio seguido de su enfermera. La verdad era que aunque holgazaneaba a veces, era muy buena enfermera y una gran persona y amiga.

―Matsumoto, me iré unos días. ―le informó el doctor dentro del consultorio.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó sorprendida, pues él casi no pedía permisos, salvo cuando…

―Iré a Rukongai a buscar a Momo. ―dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su maleta. Sí, el sólo se ausentaba cuando viajaba a ver a su novia, que tampoco era muy seguido.

―¡Qué lindo! ―Exclamó alegre la rubia y se abalanzó contra el chico para abrazarlo y estrujarlo entre su pecho.

Ellos tenían una relación cercana ya que sus padres eran amigos, por lo que se conocían desde muy pequeños, pero en el hospital trataban de mantener una relación más profesional.

Por fin Toshiro se pudo librar del abrazo asfixiante de su enfermera y Matsumoto le sonrió deseándole buena suerte.

IOIOIOIO

El cielo seguía nublado pero todavía las gotas de lluvia no caían. Después de media hora Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la ciudad de Inuzuri. Se estacionaron frente a una casa de dos pisos y que en un costado tenía una pequeña clínica.

―¿Tu padre es médico? ―preguntó Rukia con curiosidad cuando se bajaron del auto.

―Sí. ―respondió Ichigo.

―¿Es por él que quisiste estudiar medicina?

―En parte sí. ―respondió él mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. ―Desde pequeño siempre vi que amaba a su carrera, aun cuando las personas no tenían dinero él no dudaba en atenderlas y hasta les regalaba medicamento. La verdad estoy muy orgulloso de él, aunque no se lo diga a menudo.

―Ah. ―dijo ella simplemente, sintió un poco de envidia, pues ella jamás podría decir que estaba orgullosa de su padre, pero de inmediato alejó ese pensamiento de ella. Al parecer la aparición de aquel hombre que dijo ser su padre la había afectado.

En eso la puerta de la casa se abrió.

―¡Ichigoooo! ―Gritó con emoción, un hombre de cabello y barba negra, y se abalanzó sobre su hijo, pero este lo esquivó y el señor fue a caer al piso.

―Masaki. ―gritó el hombre sentado en el suelo. ―Ichigo sigue siendo muy frio con su padre. ―se quejó entre lágrimas. Rukia estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del padre de Ichigo. Se imaginó que era por eso que Ichigo no le decía a su padre que estaba orgulloso de él.

―Isshin, no avergüences a tu hijo frente a la señorita. ―dijo una mujer de cabello marrón asomándose por la puerta. ―discúlpalo, pero a veces es muy efusivo. ―dijo Masaki sonriéndole a Rukia.

Isshin al notar a Rukia se paró rápido y la examinó de arriba a abajo.

―Bien Ichigo. ―le dijo enseñándole el pulgar. ―Que novia tan bonita tienes. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Rukia se sonrió, al menos el señor tenía buen gusto.

―No es mi novia. ―dijo Ichigo. ―todavía. ―agregó con un leve sonrojo, sólo perceptible para su madre.

―Pero no se queden aquí afuera, pasen. ―dijo Masaki.

Ellos y las hermanas de Ichigo, quienes regresaban a su casa todos los fines de semana, se reunieron en la sala donde Ichigo les contó porque estaban ahí.

―Así que si no es por el mal tiempo no te hubieras dignado a venir a ver a tus padres. ―se quejó Isshin. ―El que es mal hijo es mal esposo, así que Rukia te aconsejo que empieces a buscarte a alguien más.

―Deja de decir tonterías papá. ―le dijo su hijo enojado. Rukia sonrió, el señor era muy divertido.

―Karin será mejor que arregles la habitación de Ichigo en lo que Yuzu y yo preparamos la comida. ―dijo Masaki para evitar una pelea entre padre e hijo.

Más tarde la familia Kurosaki y Rukia ya habían terminado de comer, pero seguían en la mesa conversando un poco. Yuzu, quien se había levantado de la mesa, ahora entraba al comedor con una guitarra roja en mano.

―Onii-chan, canta algo. ― dijo dándole la guitarra. ―hace mucho que no lo haces.

―No creo que sea buena idea Yuzu. ―dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza. La verdad le daba pena hacerlo frente a Rukia.

―Anda Ichigo, canta para mí. ―dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, estaba segura de que cantaba feo y por eso no quería hacerlo en frente de ella.

―Ichigo no puedes negarte a la petición de Rukia. ―Señaló Isshin. ―canta para ella.

―Sí, anda. ―corearon las tres mujeres Kurosaki, a las que les encantaba escucharlo.

―Está bien. ―dijo Ichigo ante la insistencia de su familia. ―Esto es para ti. ―dijo viendo a la chica de ojos violetas, que estaba sentada junto a él.

―("Bien, tendré un motivo para burlarme después"). ―pensó Rukia.

Ichigo afinó la guitarra y luego comenzó a tocar los acordes de la melodía. Rukia admitió que tocaba bien, pero se sorprendió más cuando comenzó a cantar, en todo momento él no le quitó la vista de encima.

―Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez más. Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás. Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome en los labios, es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar... Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor. No temas yo te cuidaré, sólo acéptame. ―Ichigo cantaba con mucho sentimiento y en la mirada que le daba a Rukia transmitía todo el amor que sentía por ella. Le sonrió cálidamente. Y aunque Rukia lo negara, él sabía que no le era indiferente.

―Quiero ser yo quien el que despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que dé. Le pido a Dios un toque de inspiración para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí. Aquí estoy yo abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor. No temas yo te cuidare, siempre te amaré... (¡)

Todos estaban conmovidos por la interpretación de Ichigo, nunca lo habían oído cantar con tanta pasión. Aun Rukia tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, no entendía porque Ichigo despertaba en ella sensaciones desconocidas, pero eso le asustaba.

―¿Pero hay algo que no hagas bien? ―pensó Rukia en voz alta e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

―No lo creo. ―respondió Ichigo. ―todo lo hago muy bien. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Ya lo comprobarás.

―¡Ichi-nii! ―exclamó Karin. ― no digas esas cosas en la mesa.

―¿Eh? ―¿A qué cosas se refería?, si él sólo estaba presumiendo de sus capacidades laborales y artísticas.

―Onii-chan, no pensé que fueras tan pervertido. ―dijo Yuzu escandalizada. Hasta su tierna hermana lo había malentendido.

―Ichigo. ―Habló su padre serio parándose de la mesa. ―El cuarto ya está listo, pueden usarlo de una vez si estas tan urgido.

―¡Cállate viejo loco! ―dijo enojado. ―No soy pervertido como tú.

―¡Oh!, pero si eres pervertido. ―dijo Rukia llamando la atención de todos. ―¿No recuerdas lo que me hiciste cuando fuimos al circo? ―preguntó ante la cara de vergüenza de Ichigo y luego contó lo que pasó.

―Ichigo, no te creí capaz de eso. ―dijo Masaki con una sonrisa, pues había decidido seguirle el juego a Rukia y a sus hijas.

―¡Ese es mi hijo! ―dijo Isshin volviendo a enseñarle el pulgar.

Y así la siguiente hora se la pasaron avergonzando a Ichigo delante de Rukia, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Rukia se sentía bien conviviendo con esa familia tan peculiar.

―Bueno Rukia, creo que ya sabes mucho de nosotros. ―dijo Isshin. ―¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Tu padre también es médico? ―preguntó con interés. Rukia cambio de semblante.

―No sé, no lo conozco, él abandonó a mi madre estando embarazada. ―respondió seria. ―discúlpenme pero necesito tomar aire. ―dijo y después de levantarse de la mesa salió al patio trasero.

Amarrado a una rama de un árbol estaba un columpio de madera, Rukia se sentó ahí, de espaldas a la casa. Ella estaba un poco melancólica y no quería hablar del hombre que la engendró y mucho menos de su mamá.

De repente sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por el cuello y la cabeza de alguien sobre la suya.

―Perdóname Rukia. ―escuchó la cálida voz de Ichigo. ―Te digo que te amo y en realidad no sé nada de ti, pero de ahora en adelante quiero ser el primero en enterarme de tus miedos y tristezas, quiero ser quien te haga olvidar tus penas y te dé fortaleza para superar tus miedos, quiero que confíes en mí. ―le dijo sinceramente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. ―Recuerda que aquí estoy para ti.

Rukia se conmovió por las palabras de Ichigo, hasta ahora él había sido el único en interesarse en verdad por ella, en lo que sentía o pensaba. Además al ser abrazada por él, se sentía tan reconfortada, tan segura, tan amada, algo que nunca le habían hecho sentir ni Ashido ni Grimmjow.

―No tienes por qué pedir perdón. ―dijo ella. ―En realidad tampoco sé mucho sobre ti. ―Ichigo la soltó y luego haciendo que Rukia le hiciera un espacio se sentó junto a ella. Así pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

―Rukia, ¿tú quieres saber quién es tu padre? ―le preguntó Ichigo de repente. Ella pensó por un momento.

―Sí. ―contestó, su respuesta hizo sentir culpable a Ichigo. ―quiero tenerlo de frente para decirle cuanto lo odio, para hacerle saber todo lo que he pasado por su culpa.

Rukia se había prometido que si la vida le permitía encontrase con su padre, esta vez no se mostraría débil ante él.

A Ichigo no le gustaba que Rukia tuviera odio en su corazón, pero la comprendía pues seguramente había sufrido mucho. Entonces entendió que lo mejor era seguir guardando el secreto, todavía no era el tiempo de revelarlo, todavía no podía decirle que su padre estaba cerca de ella, pero él se encargaría de que Rukia olvidara todo el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar y la ayudaría acercarse a su padre.

―Pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso. ―comentó Rukia, pues le parecía que ya había dicho demasiado. Ichigo entendió, necesitaba tiempo para abrirse por completo a él. Pero aprovecharía ese momento para limar asperezas con ella.

―Rukia, también quiero disculparme por mi conducta de anoche. ―dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. ―No debí haberte hablado así.

― Pues estaba muy enojada contigo, pero Kaien y el doctor Kuchiki me dijeron que tenías una razón importante para hacerlo y que no te culpara. ―dijo Rukia. Ichigo se sorprendió de que Byakuya abogara por él. ―aunque no sé si pueda olvidar lo grosero que te portaste conmigo. ―En realidad sentía que se tenía que disculpar, pero no quería doblegar su orgullo.

Si Ichigo quería que Rukia le tuviera confianza, primero él tendría que demostrarle que confiaba en ella, así que se decidió a contarle una parte de su vida.

―Hace varios años mi padre salió fuera de la ciudad, y mi madre se enfermó del apéndice y fue a ver a otro médico. ―Rukia lo escuchaba atenta. ―Pero el médico por negligencia o ignorancia la diagnosticó como colitis, y sólo le dio una inyección para el dolor y la mandó de regreso a la casa, pero al día siguiente como era de esperarse el apéndice se le reventó y si no fue porque mi padre regresó ese día, ella hubiera muerto, pero como quiera tuvo complicaciones y estuvo muy delicada por varios días. Mis hermanas y yo sufrimos mucho al pensar que ella podría morir. ―dijo Ichigo con tristeza por recordar aquel pasaje tan doloroso.

Rukia estaba en silencio, comprendió entonces su actitud de la noche anterior.

―Es por eso que desde entonces me esforcé por ser el mejor en mi trabajo, y le exijo lo mismo a los demás, porque no quiero que por un descuido se pierda una vida. ―dijo Ichigo. ―No quiero que por un error una familia sufra.

―Lo siento de verdad. ―dijo Rukia sinceramente. ―soy yo la que cometí un error, pero te prometo que desde ahora me esforzaré mucho yo también para ser una gran doctora.

―Ya lo eres. ―le dijo él con una sonrisa tomando su mano. Él deseaba besarla pero se contuvo porque no quería romper su promesa y sobre todo no quería arriesgarse a estropear su relación con Rukia ahora que ya había mejorado. Pero alzando una mano acarició su mejilla con suavidad y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Rukia contemplaba su reflejo en aquellos orbes miel que la miraban de una forma especial, que no supo identificar, mientras se estremecía por la caricia del chico, luego bajó su mirada hasta sus labios.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? De pronto tenía la necesidad de besarlo, pensó que quizá era por el momento tan emotivo en el que estaban o porque eso le convenía a sus planes, pero dejándose llevar por el deseo y la confusión se acercó a él y lo besó. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía por qué haber hecho eso y se separó de él rápidamente, pero Ichigo puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

―Al parecer me has dado permiso. ―le susurró mientras se mantenía a una muy pequeña distancia de su boca, provocando en Rukia ansiedad por sentir sus labios de nuevo, él sonrió al ver la reacción de ella, que era la misma que él tenía, pues se moría de ganas por besarla.

―Sólo por esta vez. ―le respondió ella colocando sus manos en el cuello del chico.

Por fin Ichigo eliminó la distancia entre ellos y la besó con tanta intensidad y deseo que la dejaron sin aliento.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó y los obligó a separarse.

―Ni creas que esto se va a volver a repetir. ―dijo ella con un aire frio, al menos es lo que quería aparentar. ―Sólo fue un pequeño beso de agradecimiento y sin la menor importancia. ― dijo mientras se levantaba. Él se le quedó mirando, en verdad ella lo podía sorprender y confundir. Pero él sonrió, estaba seguro que eso era sólo una fachada, pues había sentido como había respondido a su beso y que su cuerpo se estremecía ante su contacto.

―Así es, porque la próxima vez seré yo el que te bese primero. ―le dijo con un aire seductor. ―Y no te soltaré tan fácil. ―le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Rukia se quedó en silencio.

Como la lluvia seguía se apresuraron a entrar a la casa, donde continuaron conversando con la familia.

Pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, en por que fue ella la que lo besó primero.

―("Sólo fue un beso de agradecimiento por sus palabras"). ―pensaba ella mientras veía como Masaki colocaba una charola con galletas de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro. ―("sí, solo fue eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"). ―se repetía Rukia. Además no había sido tan malo para sus planes, al contrario la beneficiaba, pues lo haría caer más rápido ante ella.

Aunque ella ignoraba que quien juega con fuego, siempre resulta quemado.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia, en la ciudad de Karakura cuatro viejos amigos estaban reunidos en un elegante restaurante, conversando amenamente.

―Entonces ¿ya estas decidido? ―preguntó Urahara a su amigo de cabello blanco.

―Sí. ―respondió con firmeza pero no por eso sin dolor. ―creo que es lo mejor.

―Eso sólo indica que no conoces bien a Retsu. ―dijo Byakuya dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa. ―Ella es una gran mujer.

―Eso lo sé, por ese me enamoré de ella. ―respondió Ukitake. ―Pero por lo mismo no la quiero atar a mí, no quiero ser una carga para ella.

―En cualquier caso, ella tiene derecho a saber sobre tu enfermedad y ser la que decida si sigue contigo o no. ―le comentó Kyoraku.

―No. ―respondió tajante Ukitake. ―Estoy seguro que se quedaría a cuidarme, pero yo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo. ―dijo mirando a Byakuya.

Ukitake conoció a Unohana por Byakuya, pues ellos eran amigos desde pequeños, por eso sabía de su estrecha relación. Al principio pensó que tenían algo más que amistad, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así.

Con el paso de los meses ellos se enamoraron y se convirtieron en novios, y aunque al principio se sentía celoso por la relación que seguían teniendo Byakuya y Unohana, después comprendió que sólo compartían una fuerte amistad. Pero ahora que él le pidió el divorcio imaginaba que tal vez abriría una posibilidad para ellos.

―Ukitake, creo que te haces conclusiones erróneas. ―dijo serio Byakuya. ―entre Retsu y yo jamás hubo ni habrá más que una profunda amistad.

―Siento haber pensado mal de ti, eres mi amigo y sé que nunca me traicionarías. ―dijo Ukitake después de reflexionar. Él la seguía amando y por eso no podía evitar sentirse celoso de su amigo, a pesar de que eran celos infundados.―Pero me sentiría bien sabiendo que Retsu no estará sola cuando yo falte.

―Ella no se quedará sola. ―respondió Byakuya. ―No te adelantes a las cosas, todavía falta que te realices los estudios.

Y en todo caso, él siempre iba a estar pendiente de Retsu.

―¿Y cómo tomó la noticia tu hijo? ―preguntó Urahara. ―¿Ya sabe lo de tu enfermedad?

―El divorcio le tomó por sorpresa, pero dijo que si eso era lo que quería me apoyaría, pero no le he dicho sobre mi enfermedad, no quiero hacerlos sufrir antes de tiempo.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, al parecer todos tenían problemas a los que enfrentarse.

―Propongo un brindis por el amor. ―dijo Kyoraku ya un poco pasado de copas para romper el silencio. ―Aunque este se nos niegue a los cuatro.

―¿Nanao sigue sin hacerte caso? ―preguntó Urahara divertido.

―Sí. ―respondió el hombre de cabello marrón y barba. ―Pero seguiré intentando. ―dijo terminándose de un solo trago su copa.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron platicando sobre sus vidas.

Al mismo tiempo en Inuzuri la lluvia había empeorado y los truenos y relámpagos ya se habían hecho presentes.

―Que descanses. ―le dijo Ichigo a Rukia, en la puerta de su cuarto. Ella se quedaría esa noche ahí y él dormiría en la sala para disgusto de su padre.

En ese momento un fuerte trueno se escuchó y Rukia tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no gritar del miedo. Ichigo se tuvo que controlar para no abrazarla en ese momento. Ella se lamentaba por lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba más remedio, no podía estar sola con una noche como esa y menos en un lugar desconocido.

―Ichigo, quédate esta noche conmigo. ―le pidió amablemente. El chico se puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar. ―Idiota, en el sillón. ―le aclaró la chica.

―Ya lo sé. ―respondió rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia se acostó en la cama, se sentía un poco más segura sabiendo que Ichigo dormía en el sofá y sobre todo que él parecía comprender su miedo, pues no se había burlado de ella.

_Ella caminaba del brazo de Grimmjow hacia el altar, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco. A su paso saludaba con cariño a sus amigos y a su mamá que la veían contentos desde las bancas de la iglesia._

_Se pararon frente al sacerdote, tomados de la mano._

―_Rukia Shihoin, ¿aceptas por esposo a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? ―preguntó el sacerdote._

―_Sí. ―contestó ella emocionada._

― _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ¿Aceptas a Rukia Shihoin como esposa?_

_Él la volteó a ver y rió burlonamente. ―No, jamás me casaría con ella. ―dijo mientras le soltaba la mano. Rukia sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho._

―_Pero ¿Por qué?_

―_Porque nunca te he amado, únicamente quería divertirme un rato contigo. ―dijo con burla. ―o ¿acaso creías que me podría enamorar de alguien como tú?, si sólo estar cerca de ti me provoca asco. ―dijo con brusquedad. _

―_Grimmjow. ―gritaba Rukia mientras el chico caminaba hacia la puerta. ―Grimmjow. ―de pronto se vio rodeada de oscuridad. _

―¡Grimmjow! ―Gritó Rukia despertándose sobresaltada.

―Cálmate, sólo fue un sueño. ―le dijo Ichigo, quien al escucharla gritar se despertó y corrió hacia ella. En ese momento un gran relámpago iluminó el cuarto y luego se escuchó un fuerte trueno.

―¡Ah! ―gritó Rukia tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

Ichigo se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

―Tranquila, todo está bien, estoy contigo. ―le dijo con dulzura.

Ella estaba inquieta, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que soñaba con Grimmjow y tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy importante fuese a ocurrir.

Ichigo la abrazaba con fuerza mientras se preguntaba quién era Grimmjow y que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Se preguntaba también si algún día iba a poder borrar su recuerdo.

Al estar entre sus brazos, poco a poco Rukia se fue tranquilizando y dejó de sentir temor.

Esa noche Rukia e Ichigo durmieron abrazados, él recargado a la cabecera de la cama y ella sobre su pecho.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Lejos de ahí en la ciudad de Tokio había mucho movimiento pues acababa de haber un gran incendio en un centro comercial, afortunadamente los bomberos llegaron a tiempo y lograron sofocar el siniestro.

Los carros de bomberos regresaron a la estación y los valientes hombres que terminaban su turno se fueron a los vestidores.

―Fue una noche pesada. ―comentó un bombero mientras se quitaba su uniforme.

―Sí, pero al menos no hubo pérdidas que lamentar. ―dijo otro bombero de cabello negro.

―Aunque por poco y ese chico loco no sobrevive para contarla. ―dijo un tercer bombero.

―Es cierto, se arriesgó mucho para salvar a esa joven. ―dijo el primer bombero. ―él sí que está loco.

―No estoy loco, simplemente hago mi trabajo. ―dijo un bombero que acababa de llegar. Se quitó su casco dejando ver su cabellera azul.

―Grimmjow, o eres muy osado o eres un estúpido. ―dijo el jefe de bomberos entrando a los vestidores. ―No entiendo porque te arriesgas tanto para salvar a las personas. Es cierto que es nuestra responsabilidad, pero no a costa de nuestras vidas.

―Es sólo que tengo una deuda que saldar. ―respondió el chico. Grimmjow sentía que por cada vida que salvaba se borraba un poco de todo el daño que le había hecho a las mujeres que conoció, y que así poco a poco se acercaba a ser el hombre adecuado para Rukia.

―Bueno, tus proezas han dado resultado. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Han aceptado tu petición, te han trasferido. ―le informó el jefe. ―Te vas a Karakura.

Grimmjow sonrió, por fin volvería a ver a Rukia. En todo este tiempo él no había dejado de amarla y de luchar por convertirse en un buen hombre, y estaba seguro de que Rukia lo estaba esperando y que esta vez sí podrían ser felices.

―Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, Rukia. ―Susurró el chico de cabello azul.

* * *

―Como ven son dos pretendientes menos, sólo quería causar un poco de confusión e intriga.

―Grimmjow ya está muy cerca.

― (¡) La canción se llama "Aquí estoy yo" de Luis Fonsi.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	21. BESOS ROBADOS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, tienes razón, las cicatrices que quedan son muy dolorosas y difíciles de sanar y en este caso quedaran en ambas partes,** Akisa: **muchas gracias por comentar, **Caroone: **Gracias por seguir leyendo, ahora si ya en el próximo capítulo es el reencuentro,** Kaoru240: **me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, lo de Momo falta un poco para que se sepa, **Yoruichi00: **gracias por comentar,**Foreveryour****:** Es que la llegada de Grimm viene a ser como el detonante de algo que tiene que pasar, **Esmeraldaxx200: **gracias por leer y comentar,** Kureimy: **Hola, ojala te hayas divertido en el viaje, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, y Yoruichi pues va a aparecer pero la verdad todavía no tengo planeado para cuando, todo depende de si pongo algunas ideas que tengo o no,**kiaru87:** Sí, ya casi aparece Grimmjow y quien sabe cómo reaccione Rukia, porque todavía siente algo por él. **Ruka: **Pues como no quiero dar spoilers mejor dejo que poco a poco se aclaren tus dudas, en cuanto a capítulos no lo sé con certeza quizá sean seis o siete capítulos más, **Amelie-ru14ku13: **muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, **Yuko: **¿a quién te refieres con lo de si tendrá una oportunidad?, si es a Grimmjow pues tal vez , con lo del fic de vampiros no te prometo nada, ya que toda la semana he estado tratando de pensar en algo y no se me ocurre nada :( pero seguiré intentando,** Anahis: **gracias por comentar y claro que a partir de ahora Rukia se debatirá entre si debe de continuar con su plan de venganza y lo que siente por Ichigo, aunque se va a complicar un poco con la llegada de cierto chico de cabello azul.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO.- BESOS ROBADOS.**

Esa mañana de sábado la luz se colaba por la ventana dejando ver que el cielo estaba despejado, ya no había rastros de las nubes grises del día anterior. Los árboles y plantas todavía guardaban pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían sus hojas hasta precipitarse al suelo. Los pájaros cantaban alegres trinos parados sobre las ramas de los árboles, anunciando que sería un buen día.

Una chica menuda de cabello negro se revolvía suavemente entre los brazos y el cálido pecho de un chico de cabellera naranja, al cual se aferraba con fuerza. Lentamente abrió sus ojos violetas para acostumbrarse a la luz, quiso frotarse los ojos con sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que otros brazos se lo impedían, pues la tenían rodeada.

―¡Buenos días! ―susurró Ichigo, agachando la cabeza para verla. Al sentirla moviéndose también se despertó.

Rukia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Estaban los dos acostados en la cama, ella sobre el fuerte pecho del chico y el abrazándola protectoramente.

Ninguno de los supo cómo terminaron en esa posición, pero sin duda alguna a Ichigo no le importaba saberlo, él era el que más disfrutaba sentirla entre sus brazos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó sentándose de golpe, deshaciendo el abrazó del chico. Enseguida vio al chico y se vio ella, los dos tenían la ropa puesta, así que no podía haber pasado algo más entre ellos.

―Nada de qué preocuparse. ―dijo Ichigo sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera de la cama. ―Ayer estabas muy agitada y sólo quise confortarte un poco. ―dijo él con una sonrisa.

―¿Eh? ―Rukia comenzó a recordar entonces.

―Parecías tan frágil y delicada. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Y tan asustada. ―Rukia entonces tomó una almohada cercana a ella y lo comenzó a golpear con ella.

―Y tú eres un pervertido aprovechado. ―le gritó.

―Rukia tranquila. ―dijo Ichigo cubriéndose con los brazos, pero Rukia no desistió de su labor. ―Pervertido…

Y a punta de almohadazos lo llevó hasta la puerta.

―Largo. ―le gritó Rukia dándole un último golpe con la almohada. ―Y no tenía miedo. ―le gritó furiosa antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Ichigo aprendió esa mañana que no tenía que insinuarle a Rukia que era una miedosa a menos que estuviera preparado para recibir su furia.

Él se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a ir a darse un buen baño, pero se asustó al encontrarse con su padre y hermanas que lo veían con reproche.

―Ichi-ni

―Onii-chan

―Eres un pervertido. ―le dijeron las dos con reproche y luego de mover la cabeza negativamente bajaron a ayudar a su madre en la cocina.

―Ichigo ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―le preguntó su padre con tono y semblante serio. Ichigo se mantuvo a la expectativa pues con su padre uno no podía estar seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. ―Deberías estar adentro haciendo a mis nietos. ―dijo Isshin señalando el cuarto de su hijo.

El muchacho sólo suspiró resignado, su padre era experto en hacerlo perder la paciencia, pero decidió que ese día nada iba a nublar la felicidad que tenía por haber despertado junto a Rukia, así que le iba a seguir la corriente por esta vez.

―No te preocupes, en la noche lo intentaré de nuevo. ―le dijo Ichigo y luego se dirigió al baño.

―¡Eh! ―Esta vez Isshin se quedó con la boca abierta por la respuesta de su hijo, luego sonrió y bajó a la sala.

Después de desayunar Ichigo y Rukia tomaron camino rumbo a Karakura. A pesar del incidente de la mañana el ambiente entre ellos era agradable y durante todo el trayecto de regreso se la pasaron platicando de diversos temas.

Al regresar a Karakura fueron al hospital para reportarse con Urahara y Byakuya, pero este último no estaba.

―¿Cómo te fue Rukia? ―preguntó Urahara amablemente, mientras se reprimía por no ir corriendo a abrazarla.

―Muy bien gracias. ―respondió ella.

Ichigo observó cómo Urahara miraba a Rukia y se sintió culpable, entendía el sufrimiento por el que había pasado el rubio y decidió ayudarlo con Rukia con lo que estuviera en sus manos.

―Espero que Ichigo no se haya aprovechado de ti. ―sonrió Urahara, quien notó el nerviosismo de los chicos.

―Claro que no. ―respondió Rukia, a fin de cuentas no había pasado nada.

Después de que Ichigo le contó sobre el estado de salud de Yamamoto, Urahara le dio el día libre a Rukia, como hacía con las enfermeras que acompañaban a Ichigo a visitar a Yamamoto. El chico de cabellera naranja, por ser especialista sólo trabajaba entre semana, a menos de que lo llamaran por una emergencia.

―¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? ―le preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaban hacia la salida en la planta baja. ―aprovechando que tienes el día libre.

―No es buena idea. ―dijo Rukia deteniéndose, ya había tenido suficiente de su compañía. ―Me iré a casa.

―No es bueno que desperdicies un gran día. ―le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. ―Y menos mi compañía, vamos. ―le dijo agarrándola de la mano y haciendo que lo siguiera.

Rukia miró su mano entrelazada a la del chico, esta le trasmitía calidez y seguridad. Rukia iba a soltarse de él, pero vio a Senna que caminaba hacia ellos y lo agarró con más fuerza, pues quería que supiera que sus intentos por poner a Ichigo en su contra habían sido en vano.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Senna con una fingida sonrisa y viendo con coraje como iban tomados de la mano.

―¡Hola Senna! ―Saludó Ichigo alegre, ignorando la rivalidad que existía entre esas chicas.

En ese momento un doctor llamó a Ichigo y las dejó solas.

―Veo que tu relación con Ichigo va muy bien. ―dijo la chica de cabello morado. ―Me alegro por ti. ―Rukia notó la falsedad en sus palabras.

―Gracias. ―respondió Rukia. ―Ya ves que a pesar de tus esfuerzos no has podido alejar a Ichigo de mí.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó fingiendo confusión.

―Ya sé lo que intentaste hacer Senna. ―le dijo seria. ―Por esta vez no haré nada al respecto, pero si vuelves a meterte conmigo no dudes que no saldrás bien librada. ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Mucho tiempo sufrió los ataques de Michiru y su grupo y ella los soportó resignada, pero esta vez ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie más le hiciera daño.

―("Eso lo veremos") ―pensó Senna, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería, luego se retiró del lugar.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Rukia y ella lo contestó.

― ¡Hola Sirena! ¿Ya estás en Karakura? ―escuchó la voz alegre de Kaien.

―Sí, llegué hace rato. ―dijo ella. ―Estoy a punto de irme a mi casa pues el doctor Urahara me dio el día libre. ―le comentó.

―Muy bien, entonces prepárate porque en una hora paso por ti a tu casa. ―le dijo el chico.

―¿Qué?, no, ¿Por qué? ―Kaien la había tomado por sorpresa.

―Es algo sobre el trabajo, recuerda que soy tu tutor. ―le dijo Kaien.

―¿Pero en fin de semana?

―Claro, uno aprende todos los días. ―dijo Kaien divertido. ―Así que alístate que voy por ti. ―le dijo y le colgó enseguida para no darle oportunidad de negarse.

―¿Lista para irnos? ―preguntó Ichigo cuando regresó.

―Lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo. ―dijo ella. ―Kaien me acaba de llamar y me dijo que tiene que decirme algo importante.

―¿Qué?

―No puedo negarme, es mi tutor.

―Está bien. ―Ichigo dudaba de las intenciones de Kaien, pero esta vez no iba a arruinar las cosas con sus ataques de celos.

Como lo acordó, Kaien pasó por Rukia una hora después. Llevaba puesto jeans azules, tenis blancos, playera negra y una chamarra roja.

―Sirena ¡Estas hermosa! ―exclamó impresionado por verla con ese vestido rosa y sandalias plateadas. ―Pero vete a cambiar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó enojada, no le veía nada de malo a su vestimenta, además no le iba a permitir que le dijera que ropa podía o no usar.

―Es que a donde vamos necesitas ropa cómoda. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de cambiarse y ponerse unos jeans, tenis blancos y blusa azul de tirantes, ella y Kaien se subieron al coche.

El viaje duró tres horas, ella no sabía a donde iban porque él la quería sorprender. Se imaginó que tal vez irían a un pueblo donde necesitaban atención médica, lo cual era muy alejado a la realidad.

Antes de llegar a su destino hicieron una parada para comer.

Al final llegaron a un gran grupo de cerros y montes, que estaba acondicionado como parque ecológico y en la que se podía practicar entre otros deportes, el ciclismo de montaña, la tirolesa, el rapel o el campismo, y la cual estaba rodeada por una gran extensión de malla.

Ellos se bajaron del carro.

―¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Pensé que hablaríamos de trabajo. ―le dijo Rukia molesta por sentirse engañada.

―Lo siento Sirena pero era la única forma que encontré para que pasáramos un tiempo juntos. ―dijo mientras abría la cajuela de su coche y sacaba dos mochilas beige.

―Pues no pienso quedarme aquí. ―dijo Rukia.

Kaien comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba un arco de piedra, la entrada del parque.

―Pues no tienes más opción, las personas que están aquí también vienen a explorar el parque y no habrá nadie que te lleve de regreso. Así que o te vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí sola.

―Tu ganas. ―dijo ella acercándosele. Ya había reflexionado en la situación y lo mejor era ir con él, ya que ni siquiera tenía señal de teléfono para hablarle a Ichigo para que fuera por ella.

―De eso puedes estar segura. ―le dijo sonriéndole de manera diferente, ya no era una sonrisa tierna, era algo más atrevida.

Le dio su maleta y los dos entraron al parque donde comenzaron a caminar por el sendero principal.

Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a caminar mucho, por lo que cada cierto tiempo hacia paradas para descansar o beber agua. Y aunque había ido en contra de su voluntad, le era agradable respirar el aire puro que ofrecían los árboles, así como disfrutar del bello paisaje. Kaien también era una grata compañía, sus pláticas eran muy interesantes y divertidas.

―No Rukia, no comas eso. ―le indicó Kaien cuando ella pretendía cortar una baya roja de un arbusto. ―Es venenosa.

―Sabes mucho sobre estas cosas. ―dijo ella quitando la mano de la baya y caminando hacia él.

―He venido aquí muchas veces, me encanta disfrutar de la naturaleza. ―le dijo mientras seguían avanzando por el terreno a desnivel.

―Ah, oye ¿Y pretendes que lleguemos hasta la cima del cerro? ―preguntó preocupada. Kaien se rió.

―Eso nos tomaría toda la noche, sólo te mostrare mi lugar favorito, que ya no está muy lejos. ―le dijo él.

Avanzaron pocos metros cuando Kaien se salió del camino principal y descendió por una vereda, Rukia lo siguió. A su paso se escuchaban el crujir de las hojas secas que cubrían el suelo. Mientras descendía ella iba apoyándose en los árboles para evitar resbalarse y caer en precipitada hacia abajo, pero en un descuido piso mal y se resbaló, lo que hizo que ella rodara colina abajo.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó Kaien preocupado al verla pasar rodando a su costado y por querer ir tras ella, él también se resbaló y rodó por el suelo.

Lo bueno que el desnivel no era muy alto y por fin Rukia pudo detenerse al llegar al terreno plano, se quedó inmóvil viendo hacia el cielo y recuperando fuerzas, pero en eso Kaien chocó contra ella, quedando sobre Rukia, de inmediato se apoyó en sus antebrazos para evitar aplastarla.

Miradas violetas y aguamarinas se encontraron, aunque estaba cubierta por el polvo, a Kaien le pareció una vista hermosa. Ella estaba sorprendida por su cercanía, por lo que se quedó inmóvil, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón de su acompañante.

Rukia diría que estaba agitado por la caída, pero él sabía que no era así, su corazón latía aceleradamente por tenerla cerca, desde ahí podía sentir su respiración, ver lo bello de sus ojos violetas que lo miraban con asombro, pero sobre todo podía ver sus labios rosados, que le parecieron irresistibles y lo incitaban a besarlos.

Él era un caballero y se había prometido respetarla, pero en ese momento su deseo era más fuerte, esos labios lo habían hechizado, y olvidándose de todo gesto de caballerosidad, respeto y amabilidad, aminoró el espacio entre ellos y rozó sus labios con los suyos, pudo parar ahí, pero Kaien necesitaba de más. Ella lo había cautivado por completo, nunca se había sentido así por alguien, ni siquiera por aquella chica por la que casi peleaba con su primo. Él necesitaba disfrutar por completo sus labios, fundirse en su cuerpo.

Rukia intentó zafarse, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola de las muñecas y ejerciendo presión sobre su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de besarla. Luego Kaien profundizó el beso pero aún era lento y delicado, sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía pero no podía ni quería controlarse, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna le impidió que la siguiera besando e hizo que cayera de lado doblándose un poco por el dolor.

Rukia aprovechó para ponerse de pie y sacudirse un poco el polvo.

―No vuelvas a besarme o te juro que te arrepentirás. ―le dijo con coraje viendo como seguía en el suelo. No podía creer que el hombre que admiraba tanto también creyera que era un objeto al que podía usar cuando quisiera.

―Sirena lo siento. ―le dijo apenado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. ―No pude detenerme.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que soy tan fácil? ―le preguntó enojada.

―No. ―le dijo serio poniéndose de pie. ―Porque te amo Rukia. ―le dijo viéndola a los ojos. ―Porque te has metido hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. ―le dijo con sinceridad, Rukia se estremeció al escucharlo hablar.

―Pero eso no te da derecho a besarme así. ―dijo ella.

―Sé que cometí un error y quiero que me disculpes por eso. ―le pidió Kaien, aunque no estaba arrepentido. ―No pude evitar besarte al tenerte tan cerca, así que no te enojes conmigo. ―le dijo como si el besarla fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Rukia decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, después de todo había sido solo un beso y no había significado nada para ella. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que no pasara de nuevo.

―Está bien, pero sólo si me prometes que no volverá a ocurrir. ―le dijo ella.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo prometer algo que no puedo cumplir. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndola de nuevo. ―Te dije que te conquistaría Rukia, y creo que ya no podré seguir conteniéndome más. Pero la próxima vez que te bese no será de esta forma.

―¿Qué? ―Vaya, no creía que fuera tan descarado, pero por algún motivo desconocido para ella, no podía enojarse con él. Le sonrió dándole a entender que iba a dar el asunto por olvidado.

―Es mejor que sigamos caminando. ―le dijo él.

―¡Ay! ―Ella intentó dar un paso pero sintió un leve dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, por el coraje y la sorpresa de ser besada no se había percatado que en la caída se había lastimado el tobillo.

―No te muevas. ―le dijo el chico y se acercó a ella. Se agachó para inspeccionar el pie afectado, ella se tuvo que apoyar en sus hombros cuando él le levantó el pie. ―Sólo es una pequeña raspadura. ―le indicó, luego sacó de su mochila gasas y agua estéril para limpiarle el tobillo a Rukia. ―pero creo que lo mejor será que regresemos. ―le dijo depositando su pie suavemente en el piso después de habérselo curado con delicadeza.

―Pero no me has enseñado tu lugar favorito. ―le dijo ella.

―Creo que ya tengo un nuevo lugar favorito. ―le dijo sonriéndole con desfachatez. ―Además es mejor que descanses, mañana tienes trabajo.

―Está bien. ―dijo ella e intentó caminar, pero Kaien la detuvo del brazo.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―le preguntó. ―No quiero que te esfuerces, sube a mi espalda. ―le dijo agachándose frente a ella.

―No hare tal cosa, ni que fuera un desgarre.

―No te estoy preguntando. ―le dijo Kaien. ―Sube. ―la chica obedeció y se subió a su espalda.

Kaien comenzó a caminar de regreso con Rukia a sus espaldas, sintiendo sus brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras él la sostenía de las piernas.

Rukia, recostada sobre la espalda del chico de cabello negro, podía sentir su calidez y recordó su beso, no había estado mal, ahora con la mente despejada podía aceptar que fue agradable, pero no entendía, o no quería entender, por qué no sentía lo mismo que con Ichigo.

En los brazos de Ichigo, además de sentirse reconfortada, se sentía segura, amada; con sus besos se olvidaba por completo de todo, de su dolor, de su tristeza, de su venganza.

―("Mi venganza") ―pensó, era una tonta, ella no podía olvidar el objetivo de estar con Ichigo, tenía que olvidarse de esos pensamientos absurdos y concentrarse en lo que le importaba, hacerlo sufrir.

Con estos pensamientos Rukia terminó por dormirse sobre la espalda de Kaien.

Mientras tanto en Karakura.

Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de su departamento con una hoja de papel en la mano. Su amigo Ishida, que había ido a dejarle la carta media hora antes, lo veía divertido sentado en el sofá.

―No sé qué es tan divertido. ― le dijo molesto deteniéndose para verlo.

―Será mejor que te calmes. ―le dijo su amigo. ―De todas formas no conseguirás nada así.

―Y cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que a esta hora el bastardo de Kaien esta con Rukia sabrá Dios donde. ―le dijo enojado. ―Me muero de los celos al pensar lo que le puede hacer. ―Aunque en el fondo sabía que Kaien jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar a Rukia.

Kaien había tenido la gentileza de dejarle a Ichigo una nota en la que le explicaba que no se preocupara por Rukia, porque iban a pasar el día juntos, pues como todavía ellos no tenían una relación, ahora era su turno de intentar conquistarla.

―No seas exagerado. ―dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes. ―Lo que si me sorprende es lo popular que es Rukia, tú, Kaien, Urahara, Byakuya…

―Urahara y Byakuya no son rivales para mí. ―interrumpió Ichigo. Ishida se sorprendió de su excesiva confianza en sí mismo. Ignoraba que Ichigo se refería a otra cosa.

―Pero apareció un nuevo chico tras Rukia. ―le dijo Ishida. ―Me lo contó Matsumoto, ayer un chico rubio fue a buscarla al hospital con un ramo de rosas.

―Ese chico no me preocupa. ―dijo Ichigo sonriente, no creía que fuera un buen rival para él, al único que consideraba así, ahora, era solamente a Kaien, y hasta eso, sabía que le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Luego los chicos decidieron salir un rato para distraerse.

**IOIOIOIO**

Kaien decidió descansar un rato, recostó a Rukia sobre el tronco de un frondoso árbol y se sentó junto a ella. La chica seguía dormida, Kaien se dedicó a contemplarla, en ese momento parecía tan tranquila, tan llena de paz, tenía un bello rostro, finas facciones, labios tan dulces, suaves, perfectos…

Kaien necesitaba probarlos de nuevo, así que lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y depositó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso breve y delicado, pero para él era suficiente, al menos por ahora. Rukia sonrió inconscientemente y reclinándose contra el cuerpo del chico, recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo. Kaien se recostó en el árbol y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar del canto de los pájaros, la fragancia que algunas flores despedían y sobre todo de la compañía de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

* * *

―Siento si el capítulo estuvo un poco flojo, pero esta semana tuve mucho trabajo y poca inspiración, pero el siguiente se pondrá mejor.

―Creo que ya era tiempo de un poco de KaiRuki (aunque con Ichiruki implícito), porque el chico se estaba quedando un poco rezagado.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ya casi son 200, no pensé que fuera a tener tantos.**


	22. FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Caroone: **gracias por comentar, e Ishida se refería a kira,** Anahis: **descuida que no habrá mucho KaiRuki, quizá un poco de GrimmRuki, aunque será muy ligero,** Foreveryour: **muchas gracias por comentar y pues ese asunto de Ulqui/Ori/Ishi se resolverá poco a poco,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Sospecho que odiaras más a Senna, gracias por leer y comentar, **Esmeraldaxx200: **qué bueno que te gustó el KaiRuki, es que ya le hacía falta a Kaien tener más acción XD,** Stephanie Za:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por leer, **Akisa: **gracias por comentar,** Gzn:** Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que este capítulo te guste, **Nessget: **gracias por comentar, pues Ichigo es medio impulsivo así que todo puede suceder, **Yoruichi00: **Quizá si hay chicos así escondidos en alguna parte, al menos eso quiero pensar XD, el reencuentro está muy cerca,** Yukime-san: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me alegra que te guste.** Kureimy: **qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, excluyendo lo de Kaien, pero en este capítulo lo compenso un poco.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO VEINTIDÓS.- FANTASMAS DEL PASADO.**

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos se encontraba dentro del auto de Kaien ya con rumbo a Karakura.

―Lo siento, me quedé dormida. ―se disculpó apenada.

―No te preocupes Sirena. ―le dijo Kaien con una sonrisa. ―("Yo soy el que debe disculparse") ―pensó el chico, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Después siguieron conversando durante todo el camino.

Kaien dejó a Rukia en su casa pasadas las diez de la noche, ella nunca se enteró de que le fue robado un segundo beso.

―¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste! ―le dijo Orihime alegre en cuanto la vio entrar.

―Me da gusto verte tan contenta Orihime. ―le dijo Rukia, para quien no pasó desapercibido que su amiga tenia de nueva cuenta un brillo especial en su mirada. ―¿Es por Ishida que estas así?

En estos últimos días no habían tenido tanto tiempo de platicar así que ni Rukia ni Orihime estaban al tanto de las últimas cosas por las que habían pasado.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. ―él no es mal chico, debes de conocerlo mejor. ―agregó al ver que a Rukia no le gustó su respuesta.

Rukia decidió ir a darse un baño antes de seguir hablando con su amiga, mientras tanto Orihime hizo un poco de té y calentó la cena. Mientras cenaban Orihime le comentó todo lo que había pasado con Uryu. Después de cenar siguieron su conversación en la sala.

―¿Entonces ya tienes una relación con él? ―preguntó preocupada, pues estaba Ulquiorra de por medio.

―Sí, pienso que ya es tiempo de darme una oportunidad de volver a amar. ―dijo ella.

―Pero ¿Y Ulquiorra?¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Orihime cambio su semblante radicalmente, la sonrisa que hace momentos tenía en su rostro se borró por completo. Rukia se reprendió por haber preguntado aquello, pero necesitaba saberlo para decidir que iba a hacer.

―Él es el padre de mi hijo. ―dijo con tristeza. ― siempre estará presente en mi vida, pero creo que ya es momento de olvidarlo. No tiene caso que lo siga queriendo si él nunca me quiso.

―Pero…

―Ya no quiero hablar de él, por favor. ―interrumpió Orihime. ―Ahora sólo quiero pensar en Uryu y en recuperar a mi hijo.

―¿Recuperar a tu hijo? ―preguntó intrigada, olvidándose por un momento de Ulquiorra.

―Sí, Uryu me prometió ayudarme a recuperar a Kaoru, así que al menos por ahora tengo una esperanza. ―sonrió la chica de ojos grises.

Rukia quería decirle a Orihime la verdad sobre Ulquiorra, qué él no la había abandonado y que la seguía amando, pero no se atrevió al ver a Orihime contenta intentando rehacer su vida.

―Bueno, pues si es a él al que escogiste, respetaré tu decisión, aunque no me agrade mucho. ―le dijo Rukia.

Después fue el momento de Rukia de compartirle a Orihime sus últimas vivencias.

―Vaya, así que estos días estuviste muy ocupada con Ichigo y Kaien. ―sonrió Orihime. ―¿Y qué beso te gustó más?

―Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos. ―dijo Rukia indignada. ―ya sabes que no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos, Kaien es mi tutor e Ichigo es sólo el objeto de mi venganza. ―dijo la chica de ojos violeta.

―¿Y por qué no dejas tu venganza de lado y te dedicas a ser feliz con Ichigo? ―le preguntó Orihime. ―él te quiere y creo que tú también empiezas a sentir algo por él.

―¿Yo sintiendo algo por Ichigo? ―preguntó de forma burlona. ―eso ni pensarlo, ya te dije que sólo desprecio es lo que siento por él. ―dijo ella, aunque ya no estaba tan convencida, pues cada vez le resultaba más agradable la compañía del médico arrogante.

―Hablando de él, te dejó esto en la tarde. ―le dijo Orihime dándole una cajita cuadrada roja que había tomado de la mesa de centro.

―¿Vino aquí?

―Sí, vino un rato con Uryu. ―le dijo ella. ―Estuvimos platicando un poco.

―Ah. ―respondió ella viendo la cajita entre sus manos. Con cuidado la destapó y se sorprendió con el regalo.

Era la figura en metal de una jeringa en miniatura, esta vez no traía una nota pegada. Su amiga se acercó para ver mejor el contenido del regalo.

―No puedes negar que es un buen detalle de su parte. ―le dijo Orihime.

―Sí. ―dijo ella. ―así empiezan, con detalles, pero cuando consiguen lo que quieren simplemente se alejan. ―dijo con un poco de amargura. Después se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto.

―Rukia, no pienses así. ―susurró Orihime con tristeza, aunque ella a veces también creía lo mismo, al menos eso es lo que le había pasado con Ulquiorra. Pero Orihime decidió no pensar más en eso y volvió a sonreír, ahora con Ishida se iba a dar una oportunidad de creer de nuevo en los hombres y en el amor y esperaba que Rukia también lo hiciera.

Rukia entró a su cuarto y se sentó frente al tocador, del cajón sacó la otra cajita con el estetoscopio dentro, lo colocó junto al nuevo regalo y los miró fijamente.

―"Te quiero Rukia, y quiero verte sonreír siempre". ―recitó las palabras que le escribió Ichigo en el primer regalo, no fue necesario que las leyera, pues las recordaba. Suspiró cansadamente.

No había dudas que Ichigo la sorprendía a cada minuto con sus detalles, y aunque a veces tenía conductas que la hacían enojar, sabía perfectamente cómo arreglar la situación.

Rukia llevó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y recargó sus codos en el tocador. Estaba abrumada, al principio todo iba bien, su plan de enamorar a Ichigo para después hacerlo sufrir estaba funcionando, pero ahora Ichigo por su personalidad y sus detalles la estaban confundiendo.

Pero ella no podía sentir nada por él, ni por otro hombre, ya había sufrido demasiado y no estaba dispuesta a enamorarse otra vez para que al final resultara con el corazón destrozado de nuevo.

―Lo mejor será terminar con esto de una vez por todas. ―se dijo Rukia, luego guardó los regalos en el cajón y se fue a dormir. Un buen descanso le ayudaría a pensar claramente al día siguiente.

El domingo paso con tranquilidad para Rukia pues no supo nada de Ichigo ni de Kaien ya que no la fueron a ver ni le hablaron por teléfono y se pudo concentrar en su trabajo.

El lunes como de costumbre Ichigo pasó por ella para llevarla al trabajo.

―Gracias por el regalo. ―le dijo ella de camino al hospital. Él sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

―¿Y qué hiciste el sábado con Kaien? ―preguntó Ichigo de repente. Ya se había tardado demasiado en preguntárselo.

La misma noche de sábado le había llamado por teléfono a su primo para hacerle la misma pregunta, pero él no quiso contarle nada, tampoco el domingo que se vieron para comer juntos, lo que a Ichigo le hizo sospechar.

―¿Eh? ―dijo nerviosa al recordar el beso que él le había robado, porque estaba claro que ella no lo quería besar.

―¿Pasó algo que debería saber? ―preguntó inquisitivo.

Lo mejor para sus planes era que le dijera que se había besado con el guapo tutor que tenía, pues eso le causaría celos y enojo, pero curiosamente no quería decírselo.

―Nada, sólo paseamos por el parque ecológico un rato. ―respondió ella.

―¿Estas segura que no pasó nada más, él no intentó propasarse contigo? ―le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza. ―Que bien, de lo contrario necesitaría un cirujano plástico. ―dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Aunque Rukia no pudo distinguir si lo decía en broma o no.

―De todas formas ya te dije que no somos nada, así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con Kaien. ―le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo frenó de inmediato y apagó el carro aunque todavía faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hospital.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Rukia. Él se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la volteó a ver girando su cuerpo.

―Rukia yo te amo. ―le dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos y sin vacilaciones. ―y me aterra imaginarte en los brazos de otro. ―le dijo acercándose a Rukia, quien sólo optó por pegarse más hacia la puerta del carro. ―Yo sólo te quiero para mí. ―le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

―Ya te dije que no somos nada. ―dijo ella nerviosa. Ichigo redujo la distancia entre ellos, acorralándola contra la puerta y le alzó el rostro con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

―Dime que no me quieres. ―le dijo retándola con voz suave mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

―No te quiero. ―le respondió ella con fingida determinación.

Entonces Ichigo la besó, provocándole una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Luego se separó un poco de ella.

―¿Me quieres? ―le preguntó. Rukia tardó en contestar, quiso huir de él pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

―No. ―dijo con vacilación. Ichigo sonrió, era muy terca pero él se lo iba a quitar. Nuevamente la volvió a besar, y cuando Rukia comenzaba a corresponder al beso Ichigo volvió a apartarse.

―Rukia ¿me quieres? ―le preguntó más confiado, pues con su acción anterior le había dado a entender que si lo quería.

―Yo…―Rukia no sabía que decir, al estar tan cerca de Ichigo se le nublaban los sentidos, lo único que quería en esos momentos era besarlo. Ichigo de nuevo acortó la distancia y la volvió a besar con fuerza, pero a la vez transmitiéndole tanta dulzura y ternura. ―Yo…―Articuló Rukia mientras seguían besándose, por fin sabía que contestar. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de alguien parado junto al coche. Ichigo regresó a su lugar inmediatamente y volteó a ver a quien había osado interrumpirlos.

―Están estacionados en zona prohibida. ―dijo serio un oficial de tránsito. ―Además están cometiendo faltas a la moral.

―Lo sentimos. ―dijeron apenados los médicos.

El oficial hizo que Ichigo se bajara del coche y le enseñara sus documentos, y Rukia aprovechó para bajarse del coche y salir huyendo de ahí a prisa.

―Rukia. ―le gritó el chico, pero fue inútil porque ella no se detuvo.

Ella se paró a escasos metros del hospital, agitada y confundida y se recargó con una mano de la pared. Esa mañana había despertado con la idea de hacerse novia de Ichigo por unos días y luego terminaría con él de la forma más cruel posible, así completaría su venganza y podría alejarse de Ichigo de una buena vez. Pero ahora a punto estuvo de decirle a Ichigo que sí lo quería y quería estar con él, pero no por su venganza, sino porque en verdad lo deseaba, porque había tenido ese repentino deseo de disfrutar de su compañía, de su calidez, de sus caricias.

Por eso aprovechó la oportunidad para ir huir de ahí, para aclarar sus ideas, sin embargo estas seguían confusas. Ella no podía ceder ante las emociones que Ichigo le provocaba, ella tenía que seguir con su venganza, ella no podía quererlo.

―Cálmate Rukia. ―se dijo y volvió a recobrar la postura, cuando iba a avanzar se dio cuenta que Senna venia caminando de frente a ella, así que puso su mejor cara, no le iba a dar oportunidad de verla confundida. Delante de Senna venia un chico rubio con rosas en la mano, pero ella no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

―Rukia, espera. ―alguien la llamó antes de llegar a la puerta del hospital. Ella volteó y vio que era el chico rubio.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó viéndolo indiferente, pues no lo recordaba.

―Este…soy Izuru Kira. ―dijo el chico tímidamente. ―Nos conocimos hace unos días, cuando se escapó el señor Komura.

―Tu eres uno de los enfermeros que me ayudó. ―le dijo recordando el incidente. ―en ese momento no pude agradecerte. ―le dijo ella suavizando sus facciones.

―Yo soy el que debe pedir disculpas. ―dijo un poco sonrojado. ―Por nuestro descuido estuviste expuesta.

―Pero ya todo está bien. ―le dijo ella.

―Aun así me gustaría que aceptaras esto como disculpa. ―dijo Kira ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas. ―y que me permitieras tomar un café contigo. ―dijo tímidamente.

―Discúlpame, no quiero parecer grosera pero no puedo acceder a ninguna de las dos cosas. ―le respondió con frialdad. ―Me tengo que ir. ―le dijo y dando la media vuelta se alejó de él. Ya no soportaría tener a otro hombre rondándola, ya tenía suficiente con Ichigo y su misterioso encanto. ―("Qué cosas piensas Rukia") ―se reprochó mientras ingresaba al hospital.

Ichigo logró escabullirse por esta vez del problema con el oficial, pues cuando vio su nombre en su identificación, el oficial lo reconoció como el medicó que le había salvado la vida a su hija, así que por esta vez lo dejó ir, no sin antes darle su respectiva multa y un buen discurso sobre la moral y la decencia. Así que Ichigo llegó a tiempo para ver como Kira le ofrecía las rosas a Rukia y ella lo rechazaba.

―("Así que eras tú de quien me habló Ishida") ―pensó Ichigo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. ―Buenos días Kira. ―le saludó al llegar junto a él. ―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―le preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía su motivo.

―Buenos días doctor Kurosaki. ―le saludó Kira. ―Sólo vine a ofrecer mis disculpas a la doctora Rukia por el mal rato que pasó. ―No quería quedar en vergüenza diciendo la verdad, conocía a Ichigo y pensaba que se burlaría de él por haber sido rechazado.

―¿Y esas flores? ―Kira se puso nervioso.

―Son para mí. ―dijo Senna quitándole las flores al chico rubio, quien estaba confundido. ―¿Verdad?

―Sí. ―respondió Kira todavía confundido.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó Ichigo. ―("Qué ingenuos son si piensan que me pueden engañar"). Bueno nos vemos entonces. ―dijo y siguió su camino. ―("Lo dicho, Kira no es rival para mi"). ―dijo sonriendo, no porque lo hiciera menos, sino porque Kira no mostraba determinación.

―Creo que sé porque no le dijiste que esas flores eran para Rukia. ―le dijo Senna una vez se fue Ichigo. ―lo vi y escuché todo. ―le aclaró.

―Gracias. ―dijo Izuru todavía apenado.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora con Rukia?

―Pues nada, se ve que no le intereso ni un poco. ―dijo algo triste. Siempre era lo mismo, ninguna chica que le gustaba se fijaba en él.

―Al parecer a ella le gusta Ichigo. ―le dijo, Kira puso cara de derrotado, sabía que contra Ichigo no podía hacer nada. ―¿Te vas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente? ―le preguntó enojada.

―Pues de todas maneras Rukia sólo me gusta un poco, no es que me haya enamorado de ella ni nada. ―dijo Kira.

―¿Qué no eres hombre?¿Que no tienes agallas?

―Sí, pero también se reconocer una causa perdida. ― dijo Kira.

―Con esa actitud tan conformista y sumisa nunca conseguirás novia. ―le gritó molesta.

―¿Y a ti que más te da si tengo novia o no? ―le preguntó molesto el rubio.

―Pues aunque no lo creas mucho. ―le dijo, pues si él se llevaba a Rukia ella se podría quedar con Ichigo. ―Ya es tarde y no puedo hablar ahora, pero veámonos a las cuatro en la cafetería que está en frente del banco.

―¿Y para qué? ―preguntó Kira.

―Tonto, pues te voy a ayudar a conquistar a Rukia. ―le dijo Senna. ―Las flores me las quedó, sería muy patético que te vieran regresar con ellas. ―le dijo y luego se alejó de él, no sin antes advertirle que no se le ocurriera faltar a su cita.

Kira suspiró resignado y luego regresó a su trabajo. Presentía que esa chica le iba a ocasionar muchos problemas.

Ichigo se encontró a Rukia afuera del consultorio de Kaien.

―Rukia, no me respondiste la pregunta. ―le dijo.

―Ahora no tengo tiempo. ―le dijo ella. ―en la noche te respondo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa y entró al consultorio antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar. Necesitaba tiempo para decidir que iba a hacer y para poner sus emociones en orden.

―Vaya siempre logras salirte con la tuya. ―dijo Ichigo sonriendo y luego se fue a su consultorio, esperaría ansioso la llegada de la noche.

A la una de la tarde Rukia caminaba rumbo a la cafetería cuando vio a alguien que la dejó asombrada. A medio pasillo se encontraba un chico de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

―¡Ulquiorra! ―exclamó sorprendida, y luego de mirar hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que Orihime o Ishida no estuvieran por ahí, se acercó a Ulquiorra. ―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó preocupada. Él la vio sin cambiar su semblante serio.

―Vine a traer a Szayel a urgencias. ―le dijo. ―Una caja le cayó en el pie y se lo fracturó. ―dijo sin pizca de preocupación, Rukia se lamentó que la caja no le hubiera caído en la cabeza, seguía enojada con él. ―y mientras espero vine a comprar un refresco. ―Rukia se sorprendió de que le diera tanta información.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ambos.

―¿Y qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo? ―preguntó Ulquiorra. Rukia ya no estaba tan segura de contarle la verdad. ―si es de Grimmjow de una vez te digo que no sé nada de él, desde aquel día dejó el barco.

―No, no es de él. ―se apresuró a aclarar Rukia. ―Es de algo delicado, por lo que no podemos hablar aquí. ―le dijo ella.

Así que pidió una hora de permiso y luego fue con Ulquiorra a una cafetería cercana, la que estaba frente al banco.

―Ahora si dime de que se trata. ―dijo Ulquiorra.

―Antes, ¿me puedes decir quién te dijo que Orihime y tu hija estaban muertas? ―preguntó intrigada. Ulquiorra no entendía porque lo preguntaba, pero aun así decidió contestar.

―Fue el hermano de Orihime. ―le dijo.

―¿Sora? ―Exclamó con sorpresa.

―Sí, después que salí del hospital fui a verlo a su casa, recuerdo que ni siquiera me dejó pasar y él me culpó de la muerte de su hermana y su sobrina, después me corrió de la casa y dijo que no quería volver a verme o si no se encargaría de hacerme la vida imposible. ―Rukia no podía creer el cinismo de aquel hombre. ―Eso no me importó, pues sin Orihime la vida no tenía sentido para mí, así que seguí yendo a verlo para que me dijera donde estaba enterrado su cuerpo, hasta que por fin aceptó entregarme las cenizas de ellas. ―Rukia notó la tristeza en su voz. Un silencio se formó entre ellos.

Ulquiorra estaba controlándose para no derramar lágrimas, pues le era muy difícil recordar el pasado, recordar el momento en el que por primera vez tuvo entre sus manos aquella urna metálica en la que reposarían los restos de aquella mujer de alegre sonrisa y de hermosos ojos, los que, en ese momento, pensaba que ya no volvería a ver. Todavía recordaba vívidamente esa sensación de vacío.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me tienes que decir? ―preguntó Ulquiorra alejando sus dolorosos recuerdos.

― Pues que…―Rukia no sabía cómo decirle la verdad. ―él te mintió, en realidad lo que esperaba Orihime era un niño.

―¿Eso era lo que me ibas a decir? ―preguntó Ulquiorra con fastidio, niña o niño no cambiaba en nada su dolor por haberlo perdido sin siquiera conocerlo.

En ese momento pasaron por la calle tres carros de bomberos a toda prisa con las sirenas encendidas. Rukia volteó a verlos momentáneamente.

―No sólo es eso. ―dijo ella volviendo a la plática. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que su amiga Orihime se aproxima a ellos con una gran sonrisa y se quedó atónita, Ulquiorra se intrigó al ver su reacción.

Ella caminaba por la calle rumbo al hospital para ver a Ishida, cuando vio a Rukia en la cafetería y decidió acercarse para saludarla, sólo esperaba no interrumpir nada importante, pues vio de espaladas a un hombre que estaba con ella.

―¡Hola Rukia! ―saludó acercándose por la espalda de Ulquiorra.

Él en cuanto escuchó su voz se paró de inmediato y se giró hacia ella. Rukia también se puso de pie.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y les pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Cinco años habían pasado en los que se acumularon sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, enojo, desesperanza y soledad, cinco años en los que habían vivido en una completa mentira.

Frente a ella estaba su primer amor, al que se había entregado ilusionada y enamorada, el padre de su hijo. Aquel hombre que la había abandonado y por quien perdió a Kaoru. Estando frente a él las emociones no se hicieron esperar, era inevitable saber que seguía sintiendo algo por él a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado.

Frente a él estaba la única mujer que había amado, a la que por cinco años creyó muerta, a la que por cinco tristes y largos años había llorado.

―Ulquiorra. ―dijo con sorpresa y con el corazón agitado, jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver.

―Orihime. ―susurró incrédulo, ¿cómo era posible que la tuviera enfrente? Ella estaba muerta, él tenía sus cenizas. ―Orihime. ―fue lo que alcanzó a decir, seguía en shock.

La opresión que ella sentía en el pecho era muy fuerte, no sabía si arrojarse a sus brazos o salir corriendo de ahí.

Ulquiorra se aproximó a ella, necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión, ante ese hecho Orihime optó por la segunda opción, ya que el recuerdo de su boda frustrada le vino a la mente y la tristeza y el dolor la invadieron, al grado de que sentía ahogarse.

―No quiero volver a verte. ―dijo entre lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar.

―Orihime espera. ―le gritó Rukia, pero ella abordó un taxi. Ulquiorra se dejó caer en la silla, seguía impresionado y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

―Está viva. ―susurró. ―Ella está viva.

―Es lo que intentaba decirte. ―dijo Rukia sentándose frente a él.

―¿Pero cómo?

Rukia le contó que Orihime creía que él la había dejado plantada en el altar y que todo había sido un engaño de Sora, también le contó que ahora ella estaba saliendo con Ishida, lo de su hijo prefirió que fuera la misma Orihime la que se lo dijera.

―¡Maldito Sora! ―dijo con furia golpeando con su puño la mesa. ―Tengo que hablar con ella. ―le dijo a Rukia. ―Tengo que explicarle que no la abandone, que no he dejado de amarla. ―dijo desesperado.

―Sí, pero cálmate. ―le dijo, luego le escribió en un papel la dirección de la casa.

―Gracias. ―le dijo Ulquiorra a Rukia, ella se sorprendió de ver por primera vez reflejados en sus ojos verdes tantas emociones, pues siempre se mantenían fríos y distantes.

Después los dos salieron de la cafetería con rumbos distintos, mientras en la televisión anunciaban que un terrible incendio había consumido casi en su totalidad la embajada de Francia y había dejado como saldo a decenas de heridos que habían sido trasladados a los hospitales.

Cuando Rukia llegó al hospital se encontró en la entrada con un chico delgado de cabello rosado, con el pie enyesado y con muletas, y que exclamaba improperios hacia su amigo que lo había abandonado ahí, pero que cuando la vio puso cara de espanto.

―¡Tú! ―le dijo el chico con sorpresa.

―Veo que me recuerdas. ―le dijo seria Rukia. Ella también lo recordaba, jamás olvidaría el rostro del hombre que ayudó en aquella broma de mal gusto.

―Este..yo…lo siento. ―terminó por decir. Hallibel a punta de golpes le había enseñado que lo que había hecho estaba mal, y ahora se sentía apenado con la chica de ojos violetas.

―Sólo porque tienes el pie enyesado no te doy tu merecido. ―dijo Rukia y porque no quería hacer un escándalo en el hospital.

―De verdad me disculpo por lo que te hice, estoy en deuda contigo. ―le dijo el chico extendiéndole una tarjeta que sacó de su bolsillo. ―Este es mi número, háblame cuando necesites mi ayuda, lo que sea lo haré. ―Como vio que Rukia no lo tomó, se apresuró a ponérselo en la mano.

―Claro, cuando necesite fingir mi boda, te llamaré, ya eres experto en eso. ―le dijo con sarcasmo y caminó hacia el hospital, guardando la tarjeta en una de las bolsas de su uniforme. Cuando entró vio mucho movimiento en urgencias, así que se acercó para averiguar que pasaba.

Se acercó a Ichigo que atendía a un paciente en una camilla afuera del área de urgencias.

―¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento? ―le preguntó a Ichigo.

―Hubo un gran incendio y trajeron a varios heridos, los de urgencias no se dan abasto, así que decidí ayudar un poco. ―dijo Ichigo sin desatender a su paciente, un muchacho de aproximadamente veinte años que presentaba algunas quemaduras en la pierna.

―Doctora Rukia, necesitamos sus servicios. ―la voz de Unohana se escuchó a sus espaldas.

―Sí, dígame. ―dijo Rukia volteando a verla.

―Los enfermeros no se dan abasto con los pacientes y necesitamos atender a uno en especial. ―le dijo Unohana. ―Tiene una ligera quemadura en un brazo, pero necesita sutura en una herida en el abdomen. No creo que le cause problema.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Rukia.

―Sígame. ―Pidió Unohana, ella lo hizo. Subieron al cuarto piso, donde estaban los cuartos para los internos.

―Pensé que estaría en urgencias. ―comentó Rukia.

―Él salvó la vida de la hija del embajador de Francia. ―le informó Unohana mientras caminaban por el pasillo. ―Así que el embajador personalmente nos ha pedido que atendiéramos muy bien al joven bombero. ―dijo Unohana deteniéndose ante una puerta con el número seis. ―Y como urgencias está ocupada, deberá atenderlo aquí. Le dejo el paciente a su cuidado, lo que necesita está adentro. ―le dijo Unohana y se retiró del lugar para seguir ayudando con otros pacientes.

Rukia abrió la puerta y antes de acercarse al muchacho sobre la cama, entró al baño para desinfectarse muy bien las manos y ponerse los guantes, al salir se acercó a la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, acostado en la cama estaba aquel joven al que había amado y que se había burlado de ella.

―Grimmjow. ―susurró sorprendida.

―Rukia. ―dijo alegre el bombero de cabello azul.

* * *

―Espero que con el toque IchiRuki haya podido compensar un poco el KaiRuki del capítulo pasado.

―El chico con el que se encontró Rukia al regresar al hospital es Szayel Aporro Granz.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	23. ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NO IMAGINÉ QUE FUERA A TENER TANTOS EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO: **Evanna-118, Gzn, Stephanie Za, kuchiki-chappy, Caroone, kaoru240, Anahis, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Yukime-san, Ayuzawa_Misaki, Ruka, Emilia-chan, Yoruichi00, Moka shijagami, Kiara Namikaze, kiaru87, Akisa, amelie-ru14ku13, Kureimy, Yuko.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS.- ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO.**

El cuarto de hospital estaba en silencio completamente, el ambiente era tenso y cargado de muchas emociones. Ahí estaban frente a frente, miradas azules y violetas se encontraron.

―Grimmjow. ―susurró Rukia con sorpresa, pero a la vez con rencor.

―Rukia. ―dijo alegre el chico por volver a ver a la persona que ahora era la más importante para él.

Grimmjow la miraba fascinado, ella había cambiado de aspecto, traía el cabello más corto, lo que la hacía ver más madura y hermosa. Nunca se imaginó tener tanta suerte para encontrársela así de repente. La miró con alegría y le regaló una sonrisa sincera, los sentimientos que tenía por ella no habían cambiado, la seguía amando.

Rukia lo miraba desconcertada, ni en sus más recónditos sueños había visto la posibilidad de verlo otra vez, al menos no de esa forma. Y a pesar de que él le sonrió, de su parte no hubo ni muestra de emoción, lo seguía mirando fríamente, a pesar de que en ella se daba una lucha de sentimientos, odio, resentimiento, tristeza y dolor eran los que más predominaban. Pero también había un atisbo de un sentimiento que ella se negaba a aceptar y que había querido borrar durante todo este tiempo, ¿amor?

No, no era amor, se obligó a creer, ella no podía, no debía amarlo, no después de lo que le hizo, fue entonces cuando recordó aquella noche en que fingió su boda, y de nuevo volvió a sentirse usada y denigrada, pues ignoraba que esa noche no había pasado nada entre ellos. Grimmjow vio como ella apretó sus puños.

― Rukia. ―dijo él tratando de pararse, pero el dolor en su herida se lo impidió. Esta vez su tono de voz no demostraba su indiferencia característica, esta denotaba una extraña mezcla de alegría y amor.

―Nunca pensé volver a verte. ―dijo ella con desprecio, acercándose lentamente tratando de que sus emociones volvieran a controlarse.

―Regresé por ti. ―le dijo él. ―porque te amo. ―ya no lo podía callar más, había aguardado mucho tiempo para decírselo.

Rukia se estremeció al oír esas palabras, era la segunda vez que las escuchaba de él, y por un momento le parecieron tan reales.

―No me hagas reír. ―le dijo irónica. ―No creas que sigo siendo la misma ingenua que cree en tus palabras. ―Grimmjow se sorprendió al oírla hablar con tanta rudeza, pero no la culpaba, aunque había esperado que al leer su carta lo hubiera comprendido un poco.

―No estoy mintiendo. ―dijo e intentó incorporarse, pero nuevamente el dolor se lo impidió. ―De verdad…te amo. ―dijo poniéndose la mano en su herida y con un gesto de dolor. ―He cambiado por ti, te lo dije en la…

―No me interesa escuchar tu palabrería barata, seguramente es la que utilizas para tus conquistas. ―le dijo interrumpiéndolo, pues temía que él pudiera envolverla con sus engaños otra vez. ―La misma que utilizaste para hacerme creer que me amabas y que te querías casar conmigo. ―le dijo con ira y reproche.

―Estoy arrepentido. ―dijo él sincero mientras Rukia preparaba la anestesia local que le aplicaría para poder suturar la herida y limpiar la quemadura, que no era profunda.

Se quedó pensando, sólo unos centímetros más del anestésico bastarían para terminar con su vida y aprovechando la confusión en urgencias fácilmente podría escapar del hospital sin ser vista. No cabía duda que era una idea muy tentadora.

Tomó la jeringa y la introdujo en el frasco con el anestésico, jaló la jeringa para succionar el líquido y vio que la marca ya estaba en el lugar correspondiente, por un segundo vaciló un poco, pero luego siguió succionando más de aquel líquido, cuando ya tenía la porción que necesitaba sacó la jeringa del frasco, luego empujo un poco el émbolo de la misma para sacar el aire.

En seguida, lentamente y sin remordimientos, introdujo la jeringa en el abdomen del joven bombero, que no entendía porque lo miraba de aquella forma tan extraña, e inyectó paulatinamente el líquido en el cuerpo de aquel que tanto la había hecho sufrir y del que ahora se vengaría.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el medicamento hizo efecto y Grimmjow dejó de respirar. Después salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y bajó al primer piso, ahí se encontró con Ichigo, quien de inmediato la llamó, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta la calle.

―Rukia ¿Estas bien? ―la voz de Grimmjow la regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta que seguía con la jeringa dentro del frasco y la sacó enseguida. ―¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó preocupado, pues de repente ella se había quedado como ida con la jeringa en las manos.

―Nada, sólo pensaba que en este momento podría matarte si quisiera. ―le dijo seria. ―¿No te da miedo? ―preguntó mientras le pasaba un algodón con alcohol en la parte en la que lo inyectaría.

―Si es en tus manos no me importa morir. ―le contestó para su sorpresa. ―Si con eso logró tu perdón, adelante, hazlo. ―le dijo con firmeza.

Rukia no entendía porque él seguía adoptando esa actitud, ya no había necesidad de que fingiera, ella ya conocía como era en realidad.

―Pero sé que no lo vas a hacer. ―agregó él ante su silencio.

―¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? ―le preguntó, aunque él había acertado. Ella había jurado luchar por salvar vidas, y para su infortunio eso incluía al desgraciado que tenía en frente. Además consideraba que la muerte no era castigo para él, eso sólo lo haría descansar y ella necesitaba verlo sufrir.

―Porque tú no eres como yo, tú eres bondadosa, noble y buena. ―le dijo él con franqueza y viéndola a los ojos. ―Sólo me basto el mes que pasamos juntos para darme cuenta que eres la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

―Pues ya es muy tarde para eso. ―dijo ella no creyendo en sus palabras y aplicándole el sedante.

Fue aquí donde Grimmjow se dio cuenta que Rukia no lo miraba de la misma forma, antes su mirada era de ternura y de amor, y ahora lo veía con rechazo y hostilidad, se maldijo por haber causado ese dolor en ella. Grimmjow prefirió quedarse callado para no interferir con el trabajo de Rukia, pero como estaba muy cansado se quedó dormido.

Rukia hacia su trabajo casi mecánicamente, pues aunque su cuerpo estaba parado junto a Grimmjow su mente vagaba en los recuerdos, llenándose aún más de resentimiento, pero a la vez de frustración por sentirse impotente por no saber cómo actuar ahora, cuando una parte de ella le decía que aún lo quería y la otra le decía que lo tenía que odiar por lo que le hizo.

Mientras tanto Orihime se encontraba en la sala de su casa, llorando en un sillón, pues había sido muy difícil para ella el ver de nuevo a Ulquiorra.

En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta y al salir al patio se quedó estática al ver que era el chico de ojos verdes el que la buscaba.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó desconcertada, sin moverse de su lugar.

―Necesitamos hablar. ―rogó Ulquiorra, necesitaba explicarle que todo era un mal entendido, necesitaba saber que había sido de su hijo.

―Yo no quiero hablar contigo. ―dijo Orihime indecisa, pues quería preguntarle porque la había engañado de esa manera, pero aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo. ―no aún. ―agregó.

Ulquiorra la entendió al ver su semblante afligido, además se imaginaba lo que debería de estar sintiendo. Para ella también debió de ser difícil vivir pensando que la había abandonado.

―Está bien, me iré por hoy, pero regresaré. ―le dijo él en un tono más calmado. ―ya no pienso perderte de nuevo.

Orihime solamente asintió con la cabeza y entró rápido a la casa, esperaba que cuando lo viera nuevamente sus sentimientos se hubieran aclarado, esperaba encontrar la fuerza para decirle que había dejado que le arrebataran a su hijo. Se fue a recostar sintiéndose culpable, pues ahora ella estaba con Uryu, un hombre bueno y cariñoso que no se merecía que ella tuviera sentimientos por otro hombre.

Rukia ya había terminado con su trabajo y ahora contemplaba a su paciente en silencio.

―¿Por qué regresaste? ―preguntó aun sabiendo que no recibiría contestación. ―Porque tenías que volver para confundirme más, ¿Qué es lo quieres?¿ver cómo quedé ante tu partida?¿Cerciorarte de que arruinaste mi vida como la de aquellas chicas? ―dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, inmediatamente las limpió con el dorso de su mano, no se iba a permitir llorar nuevamente por él, le iba a demostrar que no significaba nada para ella y que a pesar de lo que le hizo no se había dejado vencer. ―Pues si es así perdiste tu tiempo, porque no te voy a dar esa satisfacción. ―dijo con decisión.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y por ella se asomó una bella muchacha de cabellera verde y ojos oscuros, que llevaba vendado un brazo.

―Disculpa ¿esta es la habitación de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? ―preguntó con timidez.

―Sí. ―dijo Rukia. ―¿eres pariente de él? ―preguntó curiosa, pues sabía que no tenía familiares, pero quizá también le había mentido en eso.

―No. ―dijo entrando al cuarto. ―Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, él me salvó de morir quemada esta tarde. ―le dijo viendo con admiración al chico que yacía dormido.

―¿Es usted la hija del embajador de Francia? ―preguntó Rukia sorprendida. Se había acordado del apellido que nombraron en las noticias.

―Sí. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―¿Cómo se encuentra él? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Él estará bien ("por desgracia"), no se preocupe, sólo es cuestión de que repose unos días. ―le dijo ella.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ―dijo Nell. ―Estoy muy agradecida con él y no me gustaría que le pasara algo. ―dijo acercándose a la cama. ―¿No hay problema si me quedó con él? ―preguntó viendo con dulzura al chico y tomando una de sus manos entre la suya.

―No. ―dijo Rukia. ―Pero si me permite un consejo le recomiendo que se aleje de él antes de que le pueda hacer daño. Con permiso. ―le dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Nell confundida.

Ella caminaba a prisa por los pasillos, en dirección al consultorio de Kaien, iba molesta y lo reflejaba en su cara.

―De seguro Grimmjow logró engatusar a esa pobre joven. ―murmuró enojada. ―Y ahora piensa que es su salvador.

¿Por qué iba molesta?, ni ella lo sabía, tal vez por saber que Grimmjow dañaría a aquella chica que parecía de buen corazón o quizá, y eso era lo que más le angustiaba, era por imaginárselo en brazos de ella.

―Rukia ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó Kaien con preocupación al verla entrar al consultorio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

―Nada. ―respondió ella ocultando su pesadumbre. ―sólo estoy algo cansada.

Kaien se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura. ―Sabes que cuentas conmigo, que no estás sola. ―le dijo él soltándola y regalándole una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―respondió Rukia sonriéndole, pero en realidad sabía que él no podía hacer nada por ella.

Después siguieron con su trabajo por el poco tiempo que les restaba del horario laboral. Ese día, afortunadamente para Rukia, no tenía guardia.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital con el número seis, el chico de cabello azul se despertó buscando a Rukia, pero para su desilusión se encontró con la mirada curiosa de una chica de cabello verde.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―preguntó.

―Soy Nell, la chica que salvaste en el incendio de la embajada. ―respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

―Ah. ―dijo con un poco de desinterés, que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante. ―¿Y Rukia? ―le preguntó de inmediato, pues quería terminar su conversación con ella.

―¿Rukia? ―dijo Nell confundida. ―¡Ah!, si te refieres a la doctora, ya se fue hace rato. ―agregó ella. ―¿La conoces? ―preguntó intrigada al ver la decepción en su rostro.

―Sí. ―respondió a secas. ―Es la única persona a la que he amado. ―agregó al ver que Nell se le quedó mirando pidiendo una explicación. ―Pero también es la persona a la que más daño le he hecho. ―dijo volteando a ver por la ventana, observando como unas aves cruzaban el cielo en delta.

Grimmjow imaginó que la chica tal vez tuviera algún interés en él y por eso estaba ahí, así que prefirió dejarle las cosas en claro para que no se hiciera ilusiones. A pesar de que él no la volvió a mirar o le dirigió la palabra, Nell no se movió de su lugar, lo miraba con aprecio, pues se había convertido en algo así como su héroe.

Al mismo tiempo un chico de gafas y cabello oscuro se encontraba tocando a la puerta de la oficina del subdirector, pero al no recibir contestación se atrevió a entrar.

― ¿Para qué me habla si se va aquedar dormido? ―se preguntó al ver a Urahara durmiendo en un sofá con un libro tapándole el rostro. Con cautela para no despertarlo, se acercó a él. ―¿Qué es eso? ―se preguntó al ver un papel rectangular en el piso, por curiosidad lo levantó y observó que era una fotografía, la cual ya estaba algo amarillenta.

En ella se podía apreciar a un Kisuke varios años más joven, que sonreía alegremente mientras abrazaba a una muchacha morena, de cabello morado y ojos amarillos, que también sonreía, ella hacía la señal de victoria con la mano libre, mientras que él sostenía un gran pez, atrás de ellos se podía observar un lago y varios árboles.

―("¿Quién será?"). ―se preguntó intrigado, pues en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos no le había conocido a ninguna mujer.

―Es una vieja amiga. ―dijo Urahara, como leyéndole el pensamiento, asustándolo y quitándole la fotografía de la mano, Ishida estaba tan atento a la foto que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se despertó y se incorporó. ―Te tengo buenas noticias. ―dijo Urahara guardando la foto en el libro, el cual fue a guardar en unos de sus cajones del escritorio, bajo llave. ―siéntate. ―le dijo a Ishida indicándole la silla frente a su escritorio, él hizo lo mismo.

―¿Tan rápido? ―preguntó asombrado el joven de anteojos.

―Sí, te dije que Hisagi era muy eficiente. ―le respondió Urahara. Desde que supo la historia de Orihime, Ishida recurrió a sus jefes para pedir su ayuda, y ellos contactaron con Hisagi, quien era su investigador privado de confianza. ―Ahora sólo lo tienes que ir a ver para que te diga los resultados de la investigación, aquí está la dirección. ―le dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta.

―Gracias, iré esta tarde. ―dijo Ishida alegre por tener una esperanza para Orihime.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? ―le preguntó Urahara poniéndose serio. ―Él es un hombre poderoso y puede complicarte las cosas, sobre todo si no tienes el respaldo de tu padre. ―le comentó Urahara.

―No me importa, haré lo que sea con tal de ayudar a Orihime. ―dijo decidido.

Luego salió de la oficina, entonces Urahara sonrió satisfecho. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

―Hola. ―saludó el rubio alegre cuando contestaron al teléfono. ―Sólo llamaba para decirte que ya llegó el día que esperabas…si, si, no te miento, te dije que sólo era cuestión de esperar. ―le dijo a su interlocutor. ―Está bien, compruébalo por ti mismo. Que estés bien, adiós. ―luego de despedirse colgó el teléfono. ―Vaya que es incrédulo. ―se dijo tallándose la cabeza.

IOIOIOIOIO

Ya era la hora de la salida y Rukia y Kaien caminaban hacia la puerta, aunque él había tratado de animarla durante todo este rato, ella seguía pensativa y confundida.

―Espérame, voy por un refresco. ―le dijo Kaien, ella asintió con un monosílabo y el médico fue a una máquina de refrescos cercana.

Rukia seguía pensando que hacer con Grimmjow, también le preocupaba que él pudiera descubrirla con los demás, con Ichigo. Qué pensaría Ichigo al saber que era hija de alguien de piel oscura, de saber que se cambió su apellido y que desconoció a su mejor amiga.

―("No seas estúpida Rukia, eso es algo que no te debe importar"). ―pensaba la chica de ojos violetas mientras veía fijamente un cuadro colgado en la pared sobre los derechos de los pacientes. De repente sintió que la abrazaron por la espalda.

―¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? ―preguntó Ichigo al oído, quien al sólo verla de perfil supo que algo no andaba bien con ella. ―Ya sabes que no me gusta verte afligida.

―Estoy bien. ―dijo ella soltándose de su abrazo y volteando a verlo con una fingida sonrisa.

―No intentes engañarme. ― dijo él. ―reconozco cuando mientes. ―dijo acariciando su mejilla, Rukia se asombró de que él pudiera conocerla tan bien. ―Pero creo que tengo algo que puede hacerte sentir mejor. ―expresó con una sonrisa.

―Así ¿Qué es? ―preguntó curiosa.

Entonces Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella y la besó intensamente, ella al principio se resistió un poco, pero después correspondió al beso. Kaien regresó en ese momento con dos latas de refresco en la mano y se quedó estático al ver aquella escena, no fue el único, pues una enfermera rubia y voluptuosa que pasaba por ahí los vio sorprendida, pero casi de inmediato se alejó de ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Aquí no Ichigo, nos pueden ver. ―dijo Rukia separándose de él.

―A mí no me importa, quiero que todos se enteren que nos queremos. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Nos queremos? ―le preguntó sonriendo. ―No recuerdo haberte dicho que te quiero. ―le dijo burlona.

―No hace falta que lo digas, no lo puedes ocultar. ―le dijo jactancioso. ―Se te sale por los poros el amor que sientes por mí.

Rukia se rió alegremente. ―No se te quita lo arrogante. ―le dijo.

Él se alegró de verla reír, y de que desapareciera la preocupación de sus ojos. Luego la abrazó protectoramente.

― No insistiré para que me digas lo que pasa, esperaré pacientemente hasta que estés lista para decírmelo sin que tu corazón sufra, sólo recuerda que siempre que estés triste estaré aquí para apoyarte. ―le dijo con amor.

Rukia sintió algo cálido en su corazón, esas palabras las sintió tan sinceras que no dudó ni por un segundo que fueran verdad, estaba convencida de que cada vez que tuviera problemas podría recurrir a él. Las palabras y las acciones de Ichigo lograron reconfortarla, pero aun así quería estar sola para pensar un poco.

―Lo sé. ―le respondió ella, Ichigo la soltó.

―Aquí está el refresco. ―interrumpió Kaien, tratando de ocultar lo decaído que estaba por haber visto a la mujer que amaba corresponder el amor de su primo.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella sonriendo.

―(¿Por qué yo no fui capaz de hacerte sonreír así?"). ―se preguntó con tristeza el chico de ojos verdes mientras le entregaba su refresco.

―Debo irme. ―les dijo Rukia a los chicos.

―Te llevo a tu casa. ―se ofreció Ichigo.

―No hace falta, quisiera estar sola un rato. ―dijo ella. ―no te preocupes que estaré bien. ―agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de Ichigo. ―Nos vemos mañana chicos. ―dijo ella sonriendo y despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

―Necesitamos hablar Ichigo. ―dijo Kaien serio cuando Rukia se fue.

―Pero que sea rápido porque quedé de acompañar a Ishida a ver a alguien. ―le respondió él.

―Si no tienes tiempo ¿Por qué te ofreciste a llevar a Rukia a su casa? ―preguntó molesto el primo de cabello negro.

―Porque para Rukia siempre tengo tiempo. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Además no quería que tú la llevaras a su casa. ―agregó rascándose la cabeza.

―Eres un…―Kaien no completó la frase, suspiró resignado, luego fueron al cuarto médico para hablar más tranquilos y en privado.

Rukia caminó sin rumbo fijo por una hora, le hacía bien sentir la calidez del sol en su rostro y el suave y refrescante viento sobre su rostro. Aunque la verdad era que ya hacía rato se sentía mejor y todo gracias a un médico de cabellera extravagante.

Mientras caminaba hubo algo que llamó su atención y se paró en seco, a media cuadra de ella vio el coche del doctor Byakuya estacionado, lo vio bajar de él y abrir la cajuela, de donde sacó un par de cajas cuadradas.

Se extrañó de no verlo en traje, pues llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa de manga larga negra, con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar.

―¿Qué hará por aquí? ―se preguntó extrañada, pues en la cuadra sólo había casas y algunos pequeños edificios, pero ninguna oficina u hospitales. Observó cómo entraba a un edificio antiguo gris. Dudó por un momento que hacer, pero al final la curiosidad le ganó y caminó hacia el edificio, el cual tenía una reja con barrotes, que ya estaba cerrada.

El edificio no tenía letrero, se acercó a la reja y por los barrotes observó que había varios niños en el patio con lo que parecían juguetes nuevos.

―¿Se te ofrece algo? ―preguntó una señora de mediana edad, blanca, de cabello negro pero con algunas canas y de anteojos.

―Es que acabo de ver entrar a alguien conocido. ―dijo con pena Rukia.

―Es el doctor Byakuya. ―dijo amable la señora. ―Nuestro benefactor. ―dijo sonriendo pero enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca. ―Creo que hable de más. ―dijo angustiada. ―por favor no le diga lo que le comente.

―Señora Ino necesito su ayuda, los niños quieren que les lea un cuento. ―dijo Byakuya apareciendo por detrás de la señora, quien al oírlo se dio la vuelta dejando ver a Rukia.

―Rukia. ―dijo Byakuya sorprendido.

―Hola doctor Byakuya. ―dijo ella muy avergonzada.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Caminaba por aquí cuando me pareció verlo entrar al edificio y me dio curiosidad. ―dijo ella. ―pero ya me voy.

―Déjela pasar por favor. ―le dijo Byakuya a la señora. ―Ya que estas aquí puedes ayudarme. ―le dijo a Rukia, quien aceptó con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde ella se enteró que Byakuya constantemente visitaba a esa fundación para niños sin hogar y niños con cáncer y pasaba un rato con ellos además de llevarles cosas, del motivo por lo que lo hacía no se enteró ni quiso indagar más al respecto. Pero esa tarde se la paso muy bien con Byakuya y con los niños.

Ichigo e Ishida fueron a ver a Hisagi quien le proporcionó la dirección de Sora, Uryu decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para hablar con Orihime, mientras él se encargaría de organizar todo para hacerle una visita al hermano de su novia.

Senna y Kira también se vieron como habían quedado y presionado por la chica, Kira aceptó ayudarla en sus planes, aunque no estaba nada convencido.

Esa noche ni Rukia ni Orihime tuvieron ánimos para hablar de lo sucedido por la tarde, así que sólo se limitaron a tomar un café e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente al medio día.

Rukia había terminado de dar una consulta y se dirigía a la cafetería cuando fue abordada por la doctora Unohana en un pasillo.

―Doctora Rukia, la estaba buscando, necesito pedirle un favor. ―le dijo la subdirectora.

―Si dígame. ―dijo Rukia.

―Necesito que vaya a atender al paciente del cuarto seis, al bombero. ―dijo Unohana.

―No puedo hacer eso. ―contestó Rukia, no le agradaba la idea de volver a verlo, al menos no hasta que hubiera decidido que hacer.

―Sé que ese no es su deber, pero se lo pido con un favor personal, la propia señorita Nell me lo ha pedido, no sé porque pero dice que se sentirá más tranquil sabiendo que usted lo atiende.

Rukia no quería que la doctora la malinterpretara, pero tampoco podía decirle el motivo real por el que no quería ver a Grimmjow.

―Está bien doctora, lo haré. ―dijo, después de todo no era momento para acobardarse.

―Gracias. ―le respondió ella.

Rukia entró al cuarto de Grimmjow, que la esperaba despierto en la cama.

―Así que ahora te estas aprovechando de la muchacha esa. ―dijo ella con enojo.

―No me aproveché de ella, le conté la verdad y se ofreció a ayudarme.

―La verdad ¿Qué verdad? ―preguntó enojada. ―¿Qué te gusta jugar con las mujeres?

―No, que te amo y por imbécil te alejé de mí. ―respondió viéndola a los ojos. ―Pero que quiero recuperarte.

Rukia no le contestó, tomó las cosas necesarias para realizar la curación de una mesita de metal, que se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Pero de nuevo sus palabras lograron desestabilizarla emocionalmente.

Mientras tanto Ichigo la buscaba por los pasillos del hospital y al preguntarle a Unohana ella le indicó que Rukia estaba atendiendo a un paciente en el cuarto seis.

IOIOIO

―Rukia dame la oportunidad de explicarme. ―dijo él cuando ella se acercó a la cama para curarlo.

―No me interesa escucharte, entiende que ya eres parte de mi pasado. ―le dijo ella, conteniendo la rabia. Quería gritarle que lo odiaba por haberla dejado de esa manera, cuando ella más lo amaba, pero eso significaría darle a entender que lo que le hizo le había dolido.

Al hacerle la curación y por el movimiento, se le salió el collar, dejando al descubierto el anillo que llevaba colgado.

―Aún llevas el anillo. ―dijo él con sorpresa y agarrándolo. ―Eso significa que aún me amas. ―dijo esperanzado.

―Claro que no. ―dijo parándose y quitándole el anillo de la mano. ―Esto es sólo para recordar el día que empecé a olvidarte. ―dijo y se volteó para poner las cosas en la mesa plateada.

Grimmjow no se hacía a la idea de que ella lo había dejado de amar, así que con cuidado se levantó de la cama y aprovechando su descuido la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

―Sé que me sigues amando. ―dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, ella se tensó. ―No pudiste haber olvidado mis besos y caricias tan pronto. ―le susurró al oído.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó enfadada mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente, pues él no la soltaría tan fácil.

Grimmjow entonces la giró para quedar frente a frente.

―Rukia, sabes que me amas, no te resistas. ―le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Yo no te amo. ―protestó, pero enseguida fue callada por el vigoroso beso de Grimmjow.

Ese beso era igual de intenso que como lo recordaba.

En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta y giró la perilla para entrar….

* * *

―Grimmjow le ha complicado más las cosas a Rukia, pues ahora la ha confundido más.

―¿Quién será la persona que tocó a la puerta?

―La conversación de Ichigo y Kaien se vera en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo porque la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo, saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	24. CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Yoruichi00: **Gracias por comentar, en este capítulo se despejará tu duda,** Caroone: **bueno ya tuvieron su primer encuentro, pero Grimm no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente,** kiaru87: **gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te guste este capítulo,** Moka shijagami: **hola, pues en este capítulo se despejaran tus dudas,** Anahis: **jajaja no soy mala, sólo me gusta causar intriga, me alegra que te guste la historia, ** Evanna-118: **gracias por comentar, siento no poder contestar a tu pregunta, pero creo que utilizaré algo de eso más adelante y no quiero adelantar nada,** Akisa: **gracias por leer y comentar, espero que tus dudas se resuelvan poco a poco,** Stephanie Za: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y claro que Ichigo pondrá a Grimm en su lugar,** foreveryour:** gracias por comentar, pues aunque lo arruinó en el pasado Grimm quiere una segunda oportunidad con Rukia, aunque Ichigo no se la pondrá fácil, **Esmeraldaxx200:** Parece obvio, pero quien sabe, todo puede suceder, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Así es, tanto Rukia como Orihime tendrán que tomar una difícil decisión, y de ella dependerá si serán felices o no, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo,** Gzn: **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste, **amelie-ru14ku13: **Sí, yo también quiero un Ichigo para llevar, y lo siento mucho, pero no te puedo adelantar si habrá UlquiHime o IshiHime, tendrás que ser paciente y esperar, gracias por desearme inspiración, la verdad es que la necesito mucho últimamente,** Kureimy: **Pues apenas leí el manga y la verdad al principio me embargó la tristeza, pero sigo confiando en que no muera,** Kiara Namikaze: **Gracias por comentar y aquí tienes ya la continuación, espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO.- CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO.**

Grimmjow no se hacía a la idea de que ella lo había dejado de amar, así que con cuidado se levantó de la cama y aprovechando su descuido la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

―Sé que me sigues amando. ―dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, ella se tensó. ―No pudiste haber olvidado mis besos y caricias tan pronto. ―le susurró al oído.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó enfadada mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente, ya que él no la soltaría tan fácil.

Grimmjow entonces la giró para quedar frente a frente.

―Rukia, sabes que me amas, no te resistas. ―le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Yo no te amo. ―protestó, pero enseguida fue callada por el vigoroso beso de Grimmjow.

Ese beso era igual de intenso que como lo recordaba, no, quizá aún más, ella se resistía a él, pero se preguntaba si podría seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo o sucumbiría ante Grimmjow.

Tenía miedo de que su cuerpo reaccionara a su contacto y de que se perdiera en él. Las emociones no se hicieron esperar, pero le asombró descubrir que ya no eran tan fuertes, que ya no sentía el mismo amor ni la misma pasión por él, como las sentía ahora con Ichigo.

―("Ichigo"). ―recordó Rukia y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza empujó a Grimmjow para alejarlo, en el forcejeo se le cayó su gafete sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta y giró la perilla para entrar.

―Hola Rukia. ―dijo sonriendo Matsumoto entrando al cuarto sin percatarse de lo tensión que había entre los dos.

―¿Qué pasa Matsumoto? ―preguntó Rukia nerviosa, al sentirse casi descubierta por su amiga.

―Me encontré al doctor Ichigo y me pidió que te dijera que te espera en la cafetería para comer. ―dijo ella. ―No te preocupes que yo termino de curar a tu paciente, al fin que todavía no llega el doctor Hitsugaya.

―¿De verdad harías eso? ―preguntó ella aliviada por tener la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

―Claro que sí. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―("No todos los días puedo atender a un sexi y musculoso bombero") ―pensó divertida Matsumoto mientras veía a Grimmjow, que aún permanecía de pie y no se atrevía a hablar.

―Gracias. ―dijo Rukia y salió rápidamente del lugar.

―Espera. ―dijo Grimmjow, pero ella lo ignoró, al bajar la mirada vio el gafete tirado y lo recogió. ―¿Rukia Shirayuki? ―se preguntó confundido. Una duda le surgió ¿Acaso estaría casada?, si fuera así, entonces era verdad que ya lo había olvidado y eso lo inquietaba. Sin que la enfermera lo viera, guardó el gafete debajo de su almohada.

―Por favor recuéstese para que pueda curarlo. ―pidió amablemente la rubia.

―¿Rukia está casada? ―preguntó Grimmjow ansioso, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―No que yo sepa. ―dijo Matsumoto mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse. Grimmjow de nuevo se sintió esperanzado y sonrió. ―pero le recomiendo que no se haga ilusiones con ella. ―agregó la enfermera.

―¿Por qué lo dice?

―Porque ella está enamorada del doctor Kurosaki. ―dijo Rangiku recordando la escena entre Rukia e Ichigo que había visto en los pasillos.

Grimmjow no le contestó, se limitó a ver por la ventana. Eso no lo aceptaba, Rukia no podía haberlo olvidado en tan poco tiempo, y en dado caso él se encargaría de reconquistarla.

―("Kurosaki ¿eh?, ya veremos a quien quiere en realidad"). ―pensaba el chico mientras terminaba de ser curado por Matsumoto.

―("Qué cosas, ni yo con mi escultural cuerpo tengo tantos pretendientes como Rukia"). ―pensaba divertida la chica rubia mientras hacia su trabajo. ―Pero quite esa cara de enojo. ―le dijo la rubia. ―Su herida evolucionó bien y quizá lo den de alta hoy mismo.

Pero esa noticia en vez de alegrarlo, le disgustó más, ya que entonces le costaría más trabajo ver a Rukia y arreglar las cosas con ella.

Cuando Rukia abandonó la habitación, se recargó enseguida de la pared para recobrar el aliento y tranquilizarse, pues estaba muy desconcertada. El beso de ese chico le habían despertado emociones que había creído borradas, sin embargo, no fue el sentir el beso de Grimmjow lo que la puso así, tampoco el descubrir que el gran amor que le tenía a ese chico estaba desapareciendo; lo que realmente la intranquilizó fue que pensó en Ichigo en ese momento, en que se dio cuenta que cada día que pasaba se estaba olvidando más de su venganza y que Ichigo le provocaba fuertes sentimientos, sentimientos que ella se había prohibido volver a experimentar.

―Yo no debo olvidar mi propósito, no puedo ser débil. ―se dijo, no podía caer ante Ichigo ni Grimmjow. Luego respiró profundamente y se encaminó a la cafetería, donde la esperaba el causante de su tormento.

El chico de cabello naranja estaba tomando un café mientras los recuerdos de la conversación con su primo le llegaban a la memoria.

―_¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó Ichigo cuando entraron al cuarto médico. Él y Kaien permanecieron de pie viéndose a la cara._

―_Sabes que me gusta hablar de frente y sin mentiras. ―dijo Kaien, Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. ―Por eso me veo en la obligación de decirte que el día que salí con Rukia la besé. ―dijo sin rodeos, Ichigo se sorprendió ante la confesión, pero sobre todo el enojo se apoderó de él._

―_¿Cómo te atreviste? ―le reprochó tomándolo por el cuello de su bata y arrinconándolo contra la pared. Su cara demostraba lo furioso que estaba._

―_Me atreví con el mismo derecho que tú tuviste para besarla. ―dijo Kaien soltándose de su agarre. Su tono no fue rudo, al contrario, era un tono amable a pesar del momento. Ichigo quedó desconcertado y no puedo articular palabra. _

_Se sintió mal, pues era cierto, él lo había traicionado primero al besar a Rukia en repetidas ocasiones, sin ninguna consideración para con su primo._

―_Qué yo recuerde tú y ella no eran nada cuando la besé, así que no cometí ningún agravio en contra tuya. Recuerdo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en luchar por conseguir su amor, y eso fue lo que hice. ―declaró el médico de ojos verdes. ―Supongo que tu hiciste lo mismo._

―_¿Y por qué me estás diciendo esto? ―preguntó Ichigo, pues no le agradó la idea de saber que su primo había besado a Rukia._

―_Porque también prometimos que el que no consiguiera el amor de Rukia se haría un lado, y hoy me he dado cuenta que de nuevo me has ganado, hoy entendí que Rukia te eligió a ti._

―_¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó Ichigo. Kaien agradeció que su primo a veces fuera despistado y no ahondara más en el "de nuevo"._

―_Sí, por más que he intentado no he logrado que ella me mire cómo te mira a ti. También me di cuenta que sólo tú eres capaz de trasmitirle la confianza y seguridad que necesita._ _―Porque Kaien sabía que por más dura y fuerte que se mostrará Rukia, en el fondo era alguien frágil que necesitaba comprensión y apoyo._ ―_Pero eso sí, me alejaré de ella como hombre, no como amigo. ―le aclaró Kaien. ―siempre que me necesite, yo estaré ahí. Y si tú le fallas no dudes que esta vez no me contendré con ella._

―_No te preocupes, que no haré nada para acercarla a ti. ―le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Después de eso quedaron tan amigos como siempre._

―Hola. ―dijo Rukia sacando a Ichigo de sus recuerdos. Ella habló lo más natural posible a pesar de que seguía angustiada por la presencia de Grimmjow en el hospital, pues temía que su pasado pudiera ser descubierto, y por los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo que tenía hacia Ichigo.

―Hola. ―dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie e invitándola a sentarse. ―Iba a ir a buscarte pero me topé con el doctor Shinzo y me pidió ayuda para un diagnóstico, así que le pedí el favor a Matsumoto, espero no te moleste. ―le platicó Ichigo cuando estuvieron sentados.

―No hay problema. ―dijo Rukia, ya que creía que había sido mejor así, pues no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado si ellos si hubieran encontrado. Una muchacha se acercó a tomar su orden.

Ellos pidieron de comer y permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, ya que Ichigo no sabía cómo preguntarle a Rukia sobre el beso con Kaien y ella seguía preocupada.

―Rukia. ―se decidió a hablar el médico. ―¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kaien te besó? ―le preguntó tomándola por sorpresa.

―Porque no lo creí necesario. ―le respondió seria, la verdad ni ella lo sabía todavía. ―y no es algo que te incumba. ―dijo a la defensiva.

―Claro que me importa, todo lo que pasa contigo me interesa. ― le dijo molesto por su actitud, pues a pesar de lo que hacía ella seguía sin creer que de verdad la amaba. ―¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué no aceptas que te amo y que me molesta el saber que alguien más te bese?

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó irónica, ya no podía contener todas las emociones que llevaba encima, odio, angustia, miedo, enojo. ―porque los hombres mienten con tanta facilidad, porque no les importa hacer promesas que después no cumplen. ―dijo enojada parándose de su asiento, las pocas personas que estaban en la cafetería voltearon a verla momentáneamente por el ruido de la silla al empujarla hacia atrás.

―Rukia no entiendo porque me hablas así, creo que no te he dado motivos para que pienses eso. ―dijo el chico de ojos miel mientras se ponía de pie.

Era cierto, él no le había dado motivos hasta ahora, pero su padre que le prometió a su madre que iban a ser felices juntos, Ashido que muchas veces le dijo que era lo más importante para él y Grimmjow que le juro amor eterno, todos ellos la abandonaron, ellos le enseñaron que no se puede confiar en los hombres.

―Tienes razón, lo siento. ―se disculpó. ―no he tenido un buen día y no estoy de buen humor.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Sólo es cansancio, será mejor que vuelva a trabajar. ―dijo ella y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse.

Ichigo se quedó preocupado y confundido por su actitud. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso, Rukia se preguntaba porque había actuado así, se arrepentía de haberle hablado así a Ichigo.

―Rukia. ―la suave voz de Byakuya la distrajo. ―te estaba buscando.

―Sí dígame, en que puedo ayudarle.

―Me llamaron de la casa hogar, al parecer hay algunos niños que están enfermos. ―le comentó. ―y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para ayudarme a atenderlos.

―¿De verdad? ―Byakuya asintió. ―pues sí, me gustaría ayudarlo. ―dijo ella. Eso la distraería un rato. ―pero hoy me toca guardia. ―dijo algo decepcionada.

―No te preocupes, que ya está todo arreglado. ―le informó Byakuya. A veces se le olvidaba que trataba con uno de los dueños del hospital y que al parecer para él, no había imposibles. Quiso preguntarle porque tenía tantas consideraciones con ella, pero la verdad ya no se sentía de ánimos para eso.

Byakuya y Rukia se dirigieron a la casa hogar, ahí la señora Ino los recibió alegre y enseguida los condujo hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los cuartos de los niños. El pasillo era largo y había tres puertas de madera de cada lado.

Byakuya entró en la primera puerta del lado izquierdo, donde estaban los niños de entre siete a doce años, ahí habían cinco camas individuales de cada lado, cada una tenía un pequeño cajonero al lado. Rukia entró a la primera puerta del lado derecho, que era exactamente igual, sólo que ahí dormían las niñas.

Cuando Rukia terminó de consultar a las tres niñas enfermas, salió al pasillo y se sentó en una banca de madera que estaba junto a la puerta de la que salió. Esperaría a que saliera el doctor Byakuya.

Escuchó el llanto de un niño proveniente de las escaleras, luego escuchó la suave voz de una mujer que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

―Ya no llores cariño, mañana te traigo otra paleta.

La voz pertenecía a una mujer delgada, de largo cabello fucsia que peinaba en dos largas coletas y que en sus brazos llevaba a un niño moreno de cabello negro chino, de unos dos años.

―Buenas tardes. ―saludó la muchacha. ―No sabía que vendrían visitas hoy. ―le dijo un poco sorprendida la chica cuando llegó frente a ella. ―¿viene para adoptar a un niño? ―preguntó curiosa, pues Rukia no llevaba ni su uniforme azul, ni la bata blanca.

―No, soy doctora y vine a checar a las niñas que están enfermas. ―dijo Rukia.

―¿Y cómo están ellas?¿tienen algo grave? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Tienen una infección en el estómago, pero con el medicamento adecuado se pondrán bien. ―dijo Rukia. La chica suspiró aliviada, pues quería mucho a los niños de la casa hogar.

―¿Trabajas aquí? ―preguntó Rukia, pues la chica parecía de elevada posición económica.

―Soy voluntaria, en mi tiempo libre me gusta venir a apoyar a la señora Ino con el cuidado de los niños. ―dijo la chica.

En eso la puerta de enfrente se abrió y por ella salió Byakuya.

―Doctor Byakuya, me alegra verlo. ―dijo la chica de coletas.

―Igualmente Riruka. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Veo que hoy también viniste a ver a los niños.

―Sí, la verdad es que me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos. ―dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

El niño que llevaba Riruka comenzó a llorar, así que ella se despidió y se retiró para cambiarle el pañal.

La señora Ino llegó junto a ellos y preguntó por la condición de los niños, tres no tenían nada de cuidado, pero había uno que necesitaba atención especial.

―Kai requiere de la atención de un cardiólogo, algo va mal con su corazón. ―dijo Byakuya algo preocupado.

―Pero un especialista cobrará muy caro y nosotros no contamos con fondos suficientes. ―dijo preocupada la señora.

―Por los gastos no se preocupe, corren por mi cuenta. ―dijo Byakuya. ― Sólo hay que preocuparse de que sea un buen médico.

―Podemos decirle a Ichigo que venga a ver al niño. ―dijo Rukia, Byakuya se le quedó viendo nada convencido de su idea. ―Lo puedo traer yo y así no se enterará de que usted está involucrado en esto. ―agregó Rukia al imaginarse el pero que ponía Byakuya.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo Byakuya, sabía que no había nadie mejor que Ichigo para atender a ese niño.

Después se despidieron de la señora Ino, pero antes de regresar al hospital, Byakuya se detuvo en un parque para poder platicar un rato con Rukia.

Eran las tres de la tarde y el parque estaba algo concurrido, pues había estudiantes que después de clases iban a ahí para tomarse un refresco y platicar de lo que habían hecho en la escuela o simplemente para perder tiempo y llegar tarde a su casa para librarse de las tareas domésticas.

Byakuya Y Rukia se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol.

―Rukia te he notado extraña, ¿te ocurre algo? ―le preguntó intranquilo. ―¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

―No, no es nada. ―dijo algo sorprendida. ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

―Está bien, no insistiré, comprendo que entre nosotros no hay esa confianza. ―dijo, por un momento a Rukia le pareció que había un poco de dolor en su tono de voz.

―Doctor Byakuya ¿alguna vez le han hecho daño? ―preguntó ella, quizá le haría bien hablar con él, aunque sin dar muchos detalles.

―Sí. ―dijo él después de meditar un poco.

―¿Y qué ha hecho con esa persona? ―preguntó ella, Byakuya la miró confundido. ―quiero decir si se ha vengado de ella o lo ha perdonado.

―Pues aunque algunas veces tarde, he perdonado a quienes me han dañado o a quienes creí que lo hicieron. ―le dijo. ―¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿Te han hecho daño?

―No, sólo era una pregunta. Pero creo que yo no podría perdonar a quien me hiciera daño. ―dijo, aunque más que una suposición sonaba a una afirmación.

―También pensaba lo mismo al principio, pero después comprendí que guardando odios y resentimientos sólo me hacía más infeliz. ―le comentó Byakuya. ―Y entendí que lo mejor era el perdón.

―Pero ellos no se merecen mi perdón. ―dijo con rudeza. Al contrario, ahora que tenía a Grimmjow tan cerca, no iba a perder la oportunidad de vengarse de él.

―Rukia, una vez alguien me dijo que el perdón es un regalo inmerecido*.―le comentó Byakuya. ―Es algo que tenemos que aprender a hacer.

―¿Aprender?

―Sí, se pueden seguir tres pasos. ―le comentó. ―El primero es enfrentar el dolor, debemos reconocer que estamos heridos, que la conducta de la otra persona si nos afectó, el segundo paso es evaluar la pérdida, es decir hacer un recuento real de lo que perdimos por esa persona y el valor que tenía para nosotros, y el tercer paso y el más difícil es regalarle a nuestro agresor aquello que nos quitó, es decir, aunque sabemos que no se lo merece, ponernos en su lugar y comprender porque hizo las cosas, decirle a esa persona que aquello que nos quitó se lo regalamos*.―Rukia lo escuchó atentamente y guardó silencio un rato para reflexionar.

―Pero yo no quiero regalarle nada, lo que quiero es que pague por lo que me hizo, que me regrese lo que me quitó. Y quizá después pueda perdonarlo.―dijo ella, Byakuya se sintió triste y preocupado por descubrir que Rukia estaba llena de resentimiento y dolor.

―El perdón no funciona así. ―dijo Byakuya. ―No podemos perdonar después que la persona ha reparado el error que cometió*.

Rukia no contestó, la verdad era que todavía no podía perdonar. Aunque se sentía más tranquila después de hablar con él.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella. Él sólo asintió, después regresaron al hospital.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en el cuarto médico hojeando una revista cuando Kaien entró.

―¿Tú que haces aquí? ―preguntó él, pues su turno ya había terminado. ―yo acabó de salir de una operación y vine por mis cosas.

―Estoy esperando a Rukia, necesito hablar con ella. ―dijo Ichigo dejando la revista en la mesita de centro.

―También la busqué hace rato para que me ayudara en la operación pero me dijeron que salió.

―Sí, se fue con Byakuya. ―dijo Ichigo.

Kaien se sorprendió por verlo tan tranquilo.

―¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, conociéndote deberías estar hecho un manojo de celos y dar vueltas furioso por toda la habitación. ―le dijo Kaien divertido.

―Pues no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, pero es algo que no te puedo decir, al menos no antes de que lo sepa Rukia. ―Kaien no entendió a su primo pero prefirió no indagar más pues tenía otro asunto más importante que hablar con él. ―oye he notado rara a Rukia, como preocupada y fue después de atender al paciente del cuarto seis, el bombero. ―le comentó el chico de ojos verdes.

―Ahora que lo dices antes de verla hoy, ella estaba atendiendo a ese mismo paciente. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Y también la noté preocupada y angustiada.

Entonces Kaien bajó a averiguar el nombre del paciente.

―Se llama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. ―le dijo Kaien cuando regresó de la recepción. ―Y ya lo dieron de alta, así que no tardará mucho en irse.

―¿Grimmjow? ―se levantó sobresaltado Ichigo, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes por Rukia. ―tengo que verlo. ―dijo él. ―Creo que puede estar relacionado con Rukia.

Kaien otra vez no le entendió, pero no dudó en seguirlo hasta el cuarto con el número seis pegado en la puerta, por la que vieron salir a una chica de cabellera verde.

Ichigo llamó a la puerta y después de que una voz le contestará que pasara, entró seguido de su primo.

Grimmjow estaba parado junto a su cama, ya con ropa para salir.

Miradas azules y miel se encontraron con intensidad.

―¿Tú quién eres? ―preguntó Grimmjow serio, algo le hacía desconfiar de ese chico.

―Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. ―le respondió él, al ver su cara de sorpresa y disgusto, estuvo seguro que su suposición era correcta.

Ambos sabían que estaban frente a su rival, que cada uno era el enemigo a vencer del otro.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Grimmjow.

―Hablar de Rukia. Necesito saber qué papel jugaste en su vida.

―No tengo nada que decirte. ―dijo de forma ruda.

―Claro que sí. ―dijo Ichigo dando unos pasos para quedar más cerca de él, no dejándose intimidar.

―Entonces sólo te diré que soy el hombre que Rukia ama. ―le dijo con arrogancia, provocando la ira del médico.

―Que no te ha quedado claro que tú ya no significas nada para mí. ―la voz de Rukia a su espalda evitó que Ichigo respondiera.

Cuando llegó al hospital fue abordada por Nell, quien le dijo que Grimmjow necesitaba hablar con ella antes de salir del hospital y para entregarle su gafete. Entonces Rukia comprendió que él la estaba chantajeando, así que no le quedó más remedio que ir al cuarto con el número seis, y cuando vio a Kaien parado en el marco de la puerta la angustia se apoderó de ella y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación.

―No lo puedo admitir, sé que me amabas demasiado para haber aceptado casarte conmigo, y ese amor no es fácil de olvidar. ―Ichigo y Kaien se quedaron estupefactos, no se imaginaban que tan importante había sido o era ese hombre en su vida. No se imaginaron que ella podría estar casada. Rukia lo miraba con rencor.

―Pero cuando descubrí que la boda fue una farsa todo el amor que sentía por ti desapareció. ―le dijo con enojo, en ese momento no le importó que los demás supieran esa dolorosa parte de su vida. ―¿Acaso creías que te iba a seguir queriendo después de lo que me hiciste? ―le preguntó con reproche.

―Eres un desgraciado. ―dijo Ichigo abalanzándose sobre el chico de cabello azul y tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa. ―¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso? ―dijo empujándolo contra la pared.

―A ti no tengo que darte explicaciones. ―dijo Grimmjow., empujándolo para soltarse de su agarre. ―¿Quién te crees que eres?

―Soy el hombre que ama a Rukia y te hará pagar por lo que le hiciste. ―le dijo con coraje y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Rukia se asustó pues conocía a Grimmjow y sabía que no se contendría peleando.

El bombero se limpió la sangre que le escurrió de un labio y se sonrió.

―Dices amarla pero no la conoces bien. ―le dijo con burla. Rukia palideció, seguramente Grimmjow le revelaría el secreto.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―le dijo Ichigo a la vez que lo volvía a tomar de la camisa y lo pegaba a la pared. Pero esta vez Grimmjow se defendió y con un hábil movimiento cambio los papeles, ahora era el médico el que estaba contra la pared.

―No creas que me desharé de mi ventaja. ―le dijo y entonces lo inclinó un poco y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, Ichigo se dobló por el dolor. Kaien seguía mirando desde su lugar y Rukia se llevó una mano a su boca.

―Grimmjow. ― No fue necesario que dijera más ya que él se alejó de Ichigo y caminó hacia ella. Kaien se puso alerta por si intentaba algo contra Rukia.

―No te preocupes que no tenía planeado lastimarlo mucho, no quiero que me odies más. ―le dijo sinceramente. ―de verdad he cambiado por ti y te lo voy a demostrar, haré que olvides el dolor por el que te hice pasar. ―le dijo mientras le entregaba en su mano su gafete. Luego se acercó a su oído, Ichigo quiso pararse pero no pudo, pues no se recuperaba aún. ―Tal vez lo quieras, pero sé que todavía sientes algo por mí, así que no me rendiré, te recordaré cuanto me amas. ―le dijo.

Y luego Grimmjow salió de la habitación, se reunió con Nell que lo esperaba en el pasillo y salió del hospital.

Rukia y Kaien se acercaron a Ichigo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Al mismo tiempo Ishida estaba en casa de Orihime, ya le había contado que ya tenía la dirección de su hermano y que estaba arreglando todo para ir a verlo, también le contó que ya había metido los documentos en su contra para recuperar a Kaoru.

―Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. ―le dijo ella.

―No agradezcas, lo hago porque te quiero. ―sus palabras hicieron sentir culpable a la chica de ojos grises.

―Tengo que contarte algo. ―le dijo. ―Hace unos días me encontré con Ulquiorra.

―¿Con el papá de Kaoru? ―preguntó sorprendido, ella asintió con un monosílabo. ―¿Hablaste con él?¿te hizo algo?

―No pude hablar con él, no tenía fuerzas. ―dijo ella.

―No te preocupes. ―dijo abrazándola. ―yo estoy contigo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, ella se levantó a mirar por la ventana y quedó paralizada.

―Ulquiorra. ―dijo viendo al chico de ojos verdes parado frente a la casa.

Ishida se levantó del asiento y salió a la reja.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, apenas lo vio, Ishida reconoció que Kaoru era idéntico a su padre, con la diferencia que tenía la misma sonrisa que su madre.

Ishida abrió la reja y lo invitó a pasar, pues Orihime y él necesitaban dejar las cosas claras.

―Así que tú eres Ulquiorra. ―le dijo, el otro chico permaneció serio. ―Soy Uryu Ishida, la pareja de Orihime. ―le informó.

* * *

*―Lo de los pasos del perdón lo saqué del libro de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez: la última oportunidad.

―Bien, Grimmjow tiene una ventaja, ya que conoce el secreto de Rukia, y quien sabe cómo lo utilizara.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme en favoritos y/o alertas!**


	25. ALEGRÍA CULPOSA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **Yoruichi00, Caroone, jessy moon 15, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Moka shijagami, Esmeraldaxx200, Stephanie Za, amelie-ru14ku13, Akisa, foreveryour, Anahis, Kureimy.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO.- ALEGRIA CULPOSA. **

A esa hora de la tarde el hospital se encontraba relativamente en calma, pues los pasillos lucían en su mayoría solitarios y en urgencias sólo había unos cuantos pacientes esperando ser atendidos.

Rukia caminaba por el pasillo en medio de Ichigo y Kaien, ella no se atrevía a hablar ni ellos a preguntarle nada sobre lo que acababan de escuchar, sabían lo doloroso que le resultaba a ella recordar ese momento. El silencio sólo fue interrumpido momentáneamente por la voz de la recepcionista en el altavoz que le anunciaba a una enfermera que la solicitaban en el área de maternidad.

Ichigo recordó la escena de Rukia reprochándole con enojo a Grimmjow lo que le había hecho, comprendió entonces el porqué de la actitud fría y a la defensiva de ella, sólo era temor a ser lastimada de nuevo. Se prometió que la ayudaría a recobrar la confianza en los hombres y sobre todo que volviera a creer en el amor, en su amor.

Rukia caminaba cabizbaja, ya parte de su pasado se había revelado, y temía lo que esos dos hombres que caminaban a su lado, en especial Ichigo, pensaran ahora de ella, también lo que le dijo Grimmjow la había dejado confusa.

En el momento que le había dicho que había cambiado por ella y que haría que olvidara el dolor que le causó, sintió que esas palabras eran muy sinceras, pero no podía caer de nuevo en sus redes, ya había sufrido mucho por él y no tenía planeado volver a hacerlo, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era que él ya sabía que se había cambiado el apellido y temía que la quisiera chantajear.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la mano cálida de Ichigo se enredó en la suya, ella lo volteó a ver y el sólo le sonrió, no necesitó de palabras para saber lo que él le quería decir, su mirada lo decía todo.

"No te preocupes, no estás sola, aquí estoy yo. Todo estará bien."

Y quizá fue porque ya no tenía ganas para resistirse, que lo tomó con fuerza de la mano y creyó en sus palabras, en ese momento se permitió sentir que estando a su lado todo estaría bien, así que le brindó una sonrisa sincera llena de esperanza.

Kaien vio de reojo aquello, y aunque le dolía saber que ellos se amaban, se alegró de que Rukia tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse en los momentos difíciles.

―Oye Kaien ¿Se puede saber por qué no me ayudaste? ―le preguntó Ichigo a Kaien, rompiendo el silencio pero sin soltar la mano de Rukia.

―Porque no era mi pelea. ―dijo Kaien serio. Si no hubiera tenido esa conversación con Ichigo, en la que renunciaba a Rukia, no habría dudado en inmiscuirse en la pelea con ese hombre.

―Pues en parte tienes razón. ―respondió Ichigo.

―Pero sobre todo porque vivo de mis manos y no quería arriesgarme a lastimarlas. ―dijo el moreno con una gran carcajada.

―¡Bastardo! ―gritó Ichigo enfurecido. ―¿Acaso salvar la integridad física de tu primo no es razón suficiente para arriesgar tus manos?

En ese momento los dos se quedaron viendo asustados, ya la habían regado.

―¿Son primos? ―les preguntó Rukia. ―¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ―preguntó enojada, soltando a Ichigo para ponerse enfrente de los dos.

Ichigo y Kaien le explicaron que fue hasta la fiesta del aniversario que se dieron cuenta que los dos estaban interesados en ella y como no querían complicar las cosas ni hacer que ella se sintiera mal por poner en ese dilema a dos familiares, prefirieron callar y esperar a que uno de los dos lograra conquistarla para decirle la verdad, pero también le dijeron que aquello no afectó su relación de familia.

Aunque en un principio se enojó, terminó por disculparlos. Después de todo tampoco ella se había interesado en saber más de su relación.

―Ahora ya entiendo porque se parecen tanto. ―les dijo después de un momento.

―¿Y en que nos parecemos? ―preguntó Kaien sonriendo, al igual que Ichigo.

―En lo idiotas, infantiles y molestos. ―dijo ella borrándoles la sonrisa. ―pero también en lo amables, comprensivos y generosos. ―les dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Ellos también sonrieron al saber que al menos ya tenía un buen concepto de ellos.

Después Ichigo y Kaien se fueron a sus casas y Rukia siguió con el trabajo.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra ya se encontraba en la sala de la casa, frente a Orihime y Uryu. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. El chico de ojos verdes seguía amando profundamente a la muchacha de cabellera naranja y por eso le dolía verla al lado de ese hombre, que aunque quisiera no podía odiar, ya que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Uryu siempre se consideró un hombre civilizado, así que hasta no saber las intenciones del hombre que tenía enfrente no adoptaría alguna postura con él, además entendía que ese individuo siempre estaría presente en la vida de ella por ser el padre de Kaoru, pero eso sí, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la lastimara de nuevo.

Orihime se sentía muy presionada, pues por un lado estaba el cariño y agradecimiento que sentía por Ishida, y por otro estaba ese hombre que a pesar de lo que le hizo, seguía queriendo.

―Es mejor que me vaya, los dejaré para que hablen a solas. ―dijo Ishida, pues sabía que tenían un tema delicado que tratar. ―No te preocupes, estarás bien. ―dijo mirando a Orihime al ver que ella volteó a verlo nerviosa. ―Recuerda que cualquier cosa me puedes hablar. ―ella asintió con la cabeza e Ishida la besó en la frente, pues no quería incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

Ishida salió de la casa y Orihime se sentó en un sofá, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, Ulquiorra se sentó frente a ella. Pasó un momento hasta que Orihime se atrevió a hablar.

―¿Y qué tienes que decirme?

―Tengo que explicarte que las cosas no fueron como piensas. ―dijo él en tono calmado. ―Yo no te abandoné, ese día ya me dirigía hacia la iglesia cuando un grupo de hombres me rodearon y me obligaron a bajar del auto, intenté pelear con ellos pero al final me dejaron en coma por los golpes que me dieron. ―Orihime se llevó la mano a la boca por el horror que sentía, también sus ojos se empezaron a nublar, ni un momento dudó de la sinceridad de Ulquiorra. ―por muchos meses estuve en coma y cuando desperté te fui a buscar a tu casa. ―Ulquiorra se quedó callado, sabía que el resto de la historia sería muy doloroso para ella.

―Pero nunca supe que hubieras ido a buscarme. ―dijo ella. ―¿Qué pasó?

―Pues Sora te lo ocultó. ―le dijo él. ―Cuando fui a buscarte él me dijo que tu habías muerto junto con nuestro hijo, días más tarde me entregó la urna con tus cenizas. ―le dijo enseñándole la urna que llevaba, con el nombre de ella grabado.

Entonces Orihime rompió en llanto, e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente se llevó las manos a la cara, no dudaba de sus palabras pues ella sabía de lo que era capaz su hermano. Enseguida Ulquiorra se fue a sentar junto a ella y aunque deseaba abrazarla, sólo le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Pensando que estabas muerta y como ya no tenía nada importante, decidí embarcarme y alejarme de Karakura. ―prosiguió él. ―Por eso cuando te vi esa tarde en la cafetería me sorprendí mucho y no pude decirte nada.

―No entiendo porque mi hermano ha sido tan cruel conmigo. ―ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente. No comprendía porque su hermano se había ensañado tanto con ella, la había alejado de los dos hombre que más amaba.

―Pues nunca me quiso, me consideraba poca cosa para ti.

―Pero no fue lo único que hizo. ―dijo angustiada volteando a verlo.

―¿Qué más hizo?¿le hizo algo a nuestro hijo? ―preguntó con coraje.

―Después que lo tuve me lo quitó y lo hizo pasar como suyo. ―dijo ella entre lágrimas y sintiéndose culpable. ―yo dejé que me lo quitara, lo siento, siento haber sido tan tonta. ―le dijo desesperada. Él la tomó de las manos.

―No es culpa tuya. ―le dijo él. ―el único culpable es tu hermano. ―dijo aparentando calma, pero en realidad se sentía tan impotente al no haber podido hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento de ella.

―De verdad que intente recuperarlo, pero no pude. ―ahora ella se aferraba fuertemente a sus manos. ―siempre compraba a los abogados que contrataba y dejaban el caso o sólo me sacaban dinero. ―ella seguía llorando.

Él la jaló hacia su pecho y la abrazó muy fuerte.

―No imagino cuanto has sufrido, pero te aseguró que haré todo lo posible por compensarte y por recuperar a nuestro hijo. ―le dijo decidido. Ahora ya tenía motivos suficientes para vivir y luchar, y no descansaría hasta tener a su lado a los dos seres que más quería.

―Uryu ya se está encargando de eso, ya metió la demanda en su contra y averiguó su dirección para poder verlo. ―dijo ella. Ulquiorra a pesar de que se sintió enojado porque eso era algo que le correspondía a él, también se sintió agradecido con ese chico, y si lograba recuperar a Kaoru viviría en deuda con él.

Ulquiorra se separó de ella, le limpió las lágrimas con su mano, luego tomando su cara entre sus manos, se inclinó para besarla, al roce de sus labios una carga eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo, ella se debatió entre el deleite, la culpa y la mortificación de que deseaba más de ese contacto, al final no pudo resistir a sus deseos y lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos para intensificar el beso. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos, seguían sintiendo las mismas emociones, por unos minutos se dejaron llevar por tantos sentimientos reprimidos a lo largo de estos años.

Pero Orihime enseguida se alejó de él, en su mirada se podía observar la culpa.

―Esto no es correcto, estoy saliendo con Uryu. ―le dijo ella. El sentimiento de culpa se había intensificado junto con el beso.

―Pero él va a comprender que nos amamos y que sólo somos víctimas de las circunstancias. ―le dijo él, no quería volver a separarse de ella.

―Aunque así fuera, yo lo quiero y no lo voy a dejar. ―le dijo ella levantándose del asiento. Ulquiorra sintió una punzada en el corazón.―Es mejor que te vayas. ―le pidió.

―Está bien. ―dijo parándose del sofá. ―te daré tiempo para pensar y que tomes una decisión. Pero seguiré al pendiente para que me pongas al tanto de lo que sucede con mi hijo.

―Está bien. ―dijo ella, no le podía negar ese derecho.

Ulquiorra salió de la casa y ella se llevó los dedos a los labios. Aunque Orihime sabía que no era correcto lo que sentía, no podía evitar estar feliz por haber probado de nuevo los dulces labios del chico de ojos verdes.

Esa noche Rukia y Orihime platicaron largo rato para ponerse al corriente con lo que les había pasado, Rukia aprovechó para contarle como había conocido a Ulquiorra y que por coincidencia él y Grimmjow se conocían.

Ellas eran conscientes de la decisión tan grande que tenían que hacer, escoger entre su pasado o su presente.

**Al día siguiente por la tarde.**

Rukia ya había terminado su turno y ahora iba con Ichigo hacia la casa hogar, pues en la mañana le había comentado acerca del niño enfermo e Ichigo había aceptado atenderlo sin cobrar un sólo peso.

―¿Y cómo te enteraste de esa casa hogar? ―preguntó curioso viendo por el retrovisor a un coche azul que le parecía sospechoso, pues sentía que los estaba siguiendo, pero no pudo observar bien a los ocupantes ya que no quería distraerse del camino.

―Llegué por casualidad. ―dijo ella. ―y me preocupé al enterarme del chico enfermo.

―¿Y puedo saber porque te interesaste tanto en esos niños? ―le preguntó él mientras frenaba ya que el semáforo se puso en rojo. Rukia suspiró. Él aprovecho para mirar de nuevo por el retrovisor pero de nuevo no pudo identificarlos porque ellos se empezaron a besar.

― Me siento identificada con ellos ya que también soy huérfana de padre. ―dijo con tristeza Rukia, el volteó a verla.

― Rukia y si te dijera que tu padre está muy cerca y que se preocupa por ti…

―Ichigo no quiero hablar de ese tema. ―dijo ella. ―y arranca que ya cambió el semáforo. ―dijo volteando hacia la ventana.

Ichigo miró por el retrovisor y dejó sus sospechas a un lado cuando vio que el coche azul se estacionaba cerca de un restaurante, quizá sólo eran figuraciones suyas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa hogar, estaba Riruka sentada en el patio contándole un cuento a los niños que la rodeaban, como estaba de espaldas no los vio entrar. Ellos permanecieron un rato escuchando como les contaba el cuento.

―Parece que los niños quieren mucho a esa chica. ―comentó Rukia al ver como los niños reían por lo que les contaba y a veces se paraban a abrazarla. Desde que la conoció le había caído bien pues se veía que era alguien muy noble.

―Como no la van a querer si ella es muy alegre, cariñosa y bondadosa con ellos. ―dijo él viéndola con admiración.

Rukia, que lo volteó a ver mientras él la veía fijamente y con una gran sonrisa, sintió un malestar en el pecho, pero lo asoció a la preocupación por el chico enfermo.

―Rukia que bueno que viniste y que trajiste al doctor. Suban. ―dijo la señora Ino asomándose por el barandal del segundo piso. Entonces Riruka volteó hacia ellos y al ver a Ichigo una gran sonrisa se le formó en el rostro, enseguida se levantó y corrió hacia ellos.

―¡Ichigo! ―dijo con alegría cuando llegó frente a él y lo abrazó efusivamente.

―Riruka, me da gusto verte de nuevo. ―dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Rukia se molestó, ya que la habían ignorado.

―Creo que debes de ir a ver a Kai. ―dijo Rukia seria. Entonces Riruka e Ichigo se dejaron de abrazar.

―No pensé que fueras tú el médico del que habló Rukia. ―le dijo Riruka.

―Ni yo que te encontraría aquí. ―le dijo él. Le alegraba mucho volver a verla, habían pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

―¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ―preguntó Rukia ocultando su enojo.

―Desde hace varios años. ―respondió Ichigo.

―Pero es mejor que te lleve con el pequeño Kai. ―dijo Riruka tomándolo de un brazo. ―Sabiendo que tú lo vas a atender me siento más tranquila.

Los tres caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero Rukia iba unos pasos atrás.

―("Estúpido Ichigo"). ―pensó ella. No sabía porque estaba tan molesta y quería agarrar a esa muchacha de los cabellos y alejarla de él. ―("No, no Rukia, tú no puedes estar celosa").

Los niños se acercaron corriendo a ellos y le comenzaron a pedir a Riruka que les contara más cuentos.

―Lo siento Ichigo pero el deber me llama, ya platicaremos más adelante. ―le dijo ella.

―Ya sé. Rukia ¿por qué no les cuentas tú una historia a los niños?

―¿Yo?

―Sí. ―exclamaron los niños contentos, pues se imaginaban que si esa chica era así de bonita se sabría bonitos cuentos.

A Rukia no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con los niños y con un gran enojo y tristeza, aunque jamás aceptaría que era tristeza, vio como Riruka e Ichigo se alejaban a las grandes pláticas.

Cuando Ichigo y Riruka regresaron media hora después se sorprendieron al ver a todos los niños durmiendo en el piso.

―¿Cuál cuento les contaste que conseguiste dormirlos? ―preguntó Riruka. ―Por más que he intentado yo no logró hacerlos dormir. ―comentó con sinceridad.

Rukia se avergonzó.

―No me sé ningún cuento, así que les conté como se hace una operación de apéndice. ―dijo ella apenada.

Ichigo se rió agarrándose el estómago, Rukia siempre lo sorprendía, a veces se portaba tan dura y en ocasiones como esta, se veía tan tierna sonrojada por la vergüenza. No cabía duda que todas sus facetas le encantaban. En esos momentos tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y ya visiblemente molesta.

―Es que no puedo creer que no te sepas ningún cuento, hasta yo me sé por lo menos uno, mi madre o mi padre siempre me los contaban por la noche. ―dijo mintiendo, pues delante de los niños, que ya empezaban a despertarse, no podía decir sus verdaderos pensamientos ni mucho menos hacer lo que quería.

―Pues discúlpame. ―dijo ella. ―disculpa que mi madre no me pudiera contar cuentos por estar trabajando para poder mantenerme. ―dijo con los ojos húmedos. ―y disculpa que mi padre disfrutara de su vida irresponsable en lugar de estar conmigo contándome historias por la noche.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

―¡Pero que estúpido soy! ―se dijo furioso Ichigo dándose una palmada en la frente, no había pretendido hacerla sentir mal. ―Rukia espérame. ―le gritó mientras intentaba ir tras ella.

―No Ichigo. ―dijo Riruka tomándolo por el hombro. ―Es mejor que esté sola para que se tranquilice ya más tarde podrás hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

―Tienes razón. ―Respondió Ichigo ya que si hablaba con ella ahora lo más seguro era que terminaran peleándose.

―Tú la quieres ¿Verdad?

―Más que a nadie. ―dijo él.

―Entonces cuéntale sobre nosotros. ―le dijo ella. ―Es mejor que sepa la verdad para que no haya malentendidos después.

―Pero no puedo hacerlo. ―dijo con tristeza. ―No quiero que se decepcione de mí.

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba por la banqueta tratando de no llorar, pero se sentía mal por lo que Ichigo le había dicho, tampoco era un pecado no saberse un cuento.

Iba tan distraída que sin querer chocó contra alguien.

―Disculpe. ―dijo ella.

―No hay problema. ―dijo una voz que se le hizo familiar. Al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta que era aquel chico rubio que le había llevado flores.

―Qué coincidencia que te encontrará por aquí. ―le dijo ella.

―Sí. ―dijo con risa nerviosa. ―pero ¿te ocurre algo?, te veo algo decaída. ―preguntó preocupado.

―No es nada. ―dijo ella.

―¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un café? ―le preguntó. ―No es para lo que crees, sólo tengo que hacerte una consulta sobre un paciente del psiquiátrico. ―agregó de inmediato al ver la reacción de Rukia.

―Sólo si ya no tocas el punto de querer salir conmigo como algo más que amigos. ―dijo ella. Bueno tampoco lo consideraba su amigo, pero le caí bien y le vendría perfecto distraerse un rato para olvidarse de sus tontos pensamientos.

―Claro que no lo volveré a hacer, ya comprendí que sólo tienes ojos para Ichigo. ―respondió él.

―Eso no es verdad. ―dijo nerviosa. Kira sólo sonrió discretamente.

Luego caminaron hacia una cafetería mientras él recordaba cómo se había encontrado con ella "por casualidad".

_Kira estaba vigilando a un paciente mientras este daba un paseo por el patio, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, algo que le sorprendió porque sus amigos no le llamaban en horas de trabajo._

―_¿Quién habla? ―preguntó al no reconocer el número._

―_Tonto, soy Senna. ―le dijo la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. ―te hablo para vernos esta tarde y empezar con nuestro plan._

―_¿plan? ¿Qué plan?_

―_El plan para que conquistes a Rukia y yo a Ichigo. ―le gritó desesperada. ―Así que te espero hoy afuera del hospital antes de las tres._

―_Tengo trabajo y no puedo ir._

―_No seas mentiroso que hoy sales a las dos y media. ―dijo ella con seguridad. ―Si no vienes vas a sufrir mi ira. ―le dijo y le colgó._

_Así que no le quedó más remedio que ir a verla al hospital. Luego lo obligó a acompañarla a seguir a Ichigo y a Rukia. Así que con cautela los estuvieron siguiendo, en el coche de ella, desde que salieron del hospital, pero al parecer Ichigo ya empezaba a sospechar algo porque los veía por el retrovisor del carro._

―_Ichigo por poco y nos descubre. ―dijo Kira aliviado de que él volviera a mirar hacia el frente._

―_Debemos ser más cuidadosos. ―dijo ella. ―para aprovechar el momento en que te presentes con Rukia y hagas lo que acordamos._

―_Mira otra vez nos está viendo. ―dijo Kira cuando se puso el semáforo en rojo. ―¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó preocupado, si los veía se metería en un gran problema con él._

―_Pues, pues. ―ella tampoco sabía qué hacer y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue, lo que había visto en una película, agarrar de la cara a Kira y plantarle un beso en los labios para evitar que Ichigo les viera el rostro. Pero de reojo ella si veía a Ichigo, por fin se separó del rubio cuando vio que Ichigo dejaba de mirarlos. Kira quedó sorprendido por aquel acto tan repentino._

_Senna se estacionó frente a un restaurante para despistarlos, luego los siguió a una prudente distancia hasta la casa hogar. Ahí los esperaron hasta que la vieron salir y él fingió que chocó con ella por accidente. _

Ahora él estaba tomando un café con Rukia y hablando sobre varios temas.

Mientras tanto Ichigo salía de la casa hogar y caminaba hacia su carro. Senna que se quedó vigilando, al verlo salir se bajó de su coche para ir tras él.

―Ichigo. ―le gritó a sus espaldas, pero para su mala suerte en ese momento pasó una patrulla con las sirenas prendidas por lo que Ichigo no la escuchó y se subió al carro. ―Ichigo. ―volvió a gritar y empezó a correr para alcanzarlo antes de que arrancara, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Ichigo arrancó en su coche sin darse cuenta que Senna estaba sentada de rodillas en la banqueta con las piernas raspadas. Cuando Kira regresó ya estaba oscureciendo y encontró a Senna todavía en la banqueta y llorando de coraje porque su plan no había salido bien.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―le preguntó preocupado extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla, la cual ella rechazó.

Senna se puso de rodillas, extendió los brazos y miró al cielo.

―¿Por qué nada me sale bien? ―le preguntó al cielo. Reprochándole su mala suerte.

La gente que en ese momento pasaba por ahí se les quedó viendo extrañada y algunas señoras miraron con enojo a Kira.

―No pudo creer que esa muchacha le ruegue de esa forma al muchacho. ―escuchó a una señora. ―no tiene dignidad.

―Qué malo es haciendo que se arrodille ante él. ―escuchó a otra.

―Qué modernos, ahora ella es la que se le declara. ―escuchó decir a una muchacha.

Kira y Senna se pusieron rojos como un tomate, enseguida el rubio la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó al coche.

IOIOIOIO

Cuando Rukia llegó en taxi a su casa, vio el coche de Ichigo estacionado enfrente. De nuevo se enojó al recordar que había preferido quedarse con esa chica, que curiosamente había dejado de caerle bien, que ir tras ella. Pero de nuevo alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza porque a ella no le importaba si a él le gustaba esa chica o no.

Cuando entró a la casa lo encontró sentado en el sillón tomando café y platicando con Orihime.

―Bueno, yo me voy a la recamara. ―dijo Orihime, no quería ser testigo de la furia de Rukia.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella dejando su bolsa sobre un sillón.

―Te vine a buscar para hablar contigo. ―dijo él poniéndose de pie. Ella se acercó. ―Y te traje algo. ―dijo enseñándole un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel morado con un moño plata.

―¿Y ahora qué es?¿Un bisturí? ―preguntó enojada, que ni creyera que lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente sólo porque le regalaba figuritas de metal, aunque le gustaran tanto.

―Ábrelo. ―dijo dándole el paquete. Rukia lo tomó de mala gana. ―De verdad no fue mi intención herirte, sólo que me dio mucha alegría verte sonrojada. ―le dijo. ―te veías tan tierna, pero no quería decir eso con los niños presentes.

Rukia no le contestó y se limitó a abrir el regalo, se sorprendió al ver que no era una figurita como ella creía, sino un libro.

―¿Antología de amores eternos? ―se sorprendió por el título del libro.

―Es que no sabía que cuento comprarte y el encargado de la librería me lo recomendó, es una recopilación de leyendas de varios países que tratan sobre el amor y como, cuando este es verdadero perdura a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo y hasta la muerte. ―dijo él. ―Lo compré para leerlo contigo.

Rukia se odiaba en ese momento, se odiaba por no poder odiar a Ichigo, porque aunque le había enojado verlo con esa chica, verlo reírse de ella y que no la fuera a buscar, en ese momento sólo quería abrazarlo y darle las gracias por el regalo.

―Se lo hubieras dado mejor a Riruka. ―dijo con molestia. ―de seguro estaría muy contenta de poder leer contigo.

Entonces Ichigo se alegró y no evitó sonreír.

―¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

―De que hasta celosa te ves hermosa. ―le dijo. No lo podía creer, jamás se imaginó que todo el disgusto de ella se debiera a que estaba celosa de Riruka y de él. Orihime se lo había dicho después de que le platicara porque ella se había enojado, pero Ichigo no lo quiso creer, que tonto había sido al no darse cuenta que desde que lo vio abrazarla ella cambio de humor.

―Yo no estoy celosa. ―se defendió ella. Nunca lo aceptaría.

―Te amo enana. ―le dijo él y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara la jaló hacia él y la besó. Ella se dejó embriagar por su aroma, por su calidez y por su amor. Él estaba alegre porque ahora si confirmaba que ella lo quería, aunque se sintió culpable por inconscientemente usar a Riruka para darle celos.

Ichigo y Rukia hicieron las paces y ahora estaban sentados en el piso, él recargado en el sillón y ella en el hombro de él y dejándose abrazar. En la otra mano él tenía el libro que le había regalado.

― Te voy a leer "La leyenda del Mago y la Hada", se ve interesante. ―le dijo él.

Y así Rukia se quedó dómida en sus brazos mientras él le terminaba de leer la leyenda.

**Mientras tanto en un cuarto de hotel en la ciudad de Karakura.**

Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa salía de una recamara.

―¿Cómo sigue Momo? ―preguntó una mujer de cabello negro.

―Ya se durmió, con la pastilla que le di se le quitó el dolor de cabeza. ―le respondió Hitsugaya. ―No se preocupe que su hija estará bien, mañana temprano iré arreglar todo para internarla en el hospital y le podamos hacer los análisis.

―Gracias Toushiro por preocuparte tanto por mi hija. ―le dijo la mujer que se veía muy cansada y decaída. ―Gracias a ti también por aceptar acompañarnos. ―le dijo a una mujer morena que estaba de pie junto a ella. ―Me sentiría muy sola sin ti, Yoruichi. ―dijo la mujer.

* * *

―Espero les haya gustado el momento Ulquihime y el Ichiruki.

―Pobre Senna, me gusta hacerla sufrir. Por cierto la escena final entre ella y Kira fue algo similar que le pasó a unos amigos.

―El título del capítulo pasado también hacía alusión al encuentro de Rukia con Riruka, porque hasta ahora es la percepción que tiene Rukia de Riruka, pero conforme avance la historia se verá si realmente es su enemiga o no.

―Las cosas se le van a complicar a Rukia con la llegada de Momo y Yoruichi.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	26. EL SILENCIO DE TU AUSENCIA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Caroone: **Muchas gracias por comentar,** Esmeraldaxx200: **Gracias por seguir leyendo,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y ten por seguro que las cosas se le complicaran más a Rukia,** Akisa: **jajaja es que si yo no le hago publicidad a mis fics ¿Quién lo hará?, en el próximo capítulo aclararé la relación de Riruka con Ichigo, claro está si no se me ocurre otra cosa que poner antes, **Yoruichi00: **Grimm anda apagando incendios XD, pero en este capítulo aparece,** amelie-ru14ku13: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste,** alessandra08:** ¡bienvenida al fic!, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia, **Stephanie Za: **muchas gracias por comentar y tus dudas te las despejare poco a poco, ojala y si llegara a los 500 reviews, aunque lo que más deseo es que la historia les siga gustando,** Anahis: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo la historia,** Kotsuki Kurosaki:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia!, espero que te guste este capítulo, **foreveryour: **en defensa de Orihime sólo puedo decir que no lo hace a propósito, ella también está sufriendo y muy pronto tendrá que tomar su decisión,** kiaru87:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar, **Kureimy: **Sí, de verdad les pasó algo así, yo fui testigo, y cada vez que nos acordamos nos morimos de la risa, pues sí, creo que ya se acerca el final, aunque todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero poner, así que no sé cuántos capítulos queden todavía.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS.- EL SILENCIO DE TU AUSENCIA.**

_Él tocó a la puerta del cuarto de hospital y al no escuchar contestación giró la perilla para entrar, con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba una muchacha dormida, con tristeza notó como su rostro antes alegre, jovial, lleno de vida, ahora estaba muy pálido y demacrado, sus labios ahora eran blancos y resecos y sus ojos estaban un poco hundidos y ojerosos. Su cabello antes sedoso, largo y brilloso y del cual ella se sentía orgullosa, ahora ya no estaba._

_Le dolió en el alma verla así, si hubiera podido en ese instante le habría regalado toda la sangre de su cuerpo, todo con tal de verla de nuevo llena de vida y alegría._

_Acarició su mejilla con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una burbuja de jabón que al mínimo contacto podría desaparecer. Ella al sentir su caricia abrió sus ojos lentamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ya no tenía fuerzas, pero para él siempre sonreiría. _

―_Pensé que… no vendrías…hoy. ―le dijo dificultosamente y casi en un susurró._

―_No importa lo que pase, nunca faltaría a mi promesa de venir a verte todos los días. ―le dijo tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas, ella lo apretó con fuerza, con la fuerza que su débil cuerpo le permitía._

―_Tenía miedo de que… hoy fuera el día y que… no pudiera verte. ―le dijo ella._

―_No digas eso, te pondrás bien. ―le dijo él tratando de infundirle ánimos. ―Sólo es cuestión de un par de días para que el medicamento haga efecto._

―_Sí. ―dijo ella tratando de sonreír. No lo quería preocupar ni poner más triste, pero sabía que no tenía un mañana, y lo que más le dolía era que sin ella, ellos se quedarían solos y distanciados. ―Necesito pedirte algo. ―le dijo seria. ―pero quiero que me prometa que lo harás porque es mi… última voluntad._

_Él dudó en contestar, pero no le podía negar nada, y menos en ese estado, porque por mucho que se negaba a aceptarlo, algo dentro de él le decía que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que se dedicaría a hacerla feliz por el tiempo que le quedara junto a él._

―_Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas. ―le dijo él viéndola a los ojos. Ella sonrió un poco al sentirse confiada de que al menos ahora ellos tendrían a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando ella faltara._

―_Entonces prométeme que…._

Se despertó sin necesidad de la alarma y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, tenía una sensación de angustia y tristeza, como siempre que soñaba, no, más bien como siempre que recordaba aquel día en que su destino cambio, aquel día que perdió la oportunidad de ser feliz. Se llevó la mano a la frente y notó que estaba sudando. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el reloj sobre el buró y después de tomarlo programó de nuevo la alarma.

Miró hacia la ventana cerrada, aunque las cortinas estaban corridas, por una pequeña hendidura pudo observar que ya el cielo se había aclarado.

Rápidamente salió de las suaves cobijas blancas con las que se tapaba y se dirigió al baño, al entrar se despojó del pantalón de algodón gris que llevaba y del bóxer negro y se metió bajo la regadera.

Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo bien formado para su edad, se preguntaba como hubiera reaccionado en ese momento si hubiera sabido lo que hoy sabía. Se enjabonó el cabello y luego se frotó su cuerpo con el estropajo. Se preguntó si habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para negarse a la petición de ella, o si quizá no hubiera cumplido su promesa a pesar de haberla hecho. Pero por más preguntas que se hiciera sabía que nunca tendría las respuestas.

Después salió del baño y se comenzó a vestir frente al espejo, mientras lo hacía recordaba los momentos felices que había pasado con ella, recordaba su alegre sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que él le llevaba un regalo, lo cálido que se sentían sus abrazos. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de su ausencia, la tristeza no se había mitigado, ella siempre estaría presente para él, pero dejó esos pensamientos tristes aun lado, ya que ahora tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza para poder ser feliz.

Después de vestirse salió de su casa para ir a su trabajo en el hospital.

Mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo llegaron al hospital y se encontraron en la entrada con Matsumoto, los tres subieron en el elevador y ellas se bajaron en el segundo piso para ir a los consultorios médicos, él siguió hasta el cuarto piso pues iba a pasarles revista a sus pacientes internados.

―¿Y desde cuando andas con el doctor Ichigo? ―preguntó Matsumoto con una sonrisa, apenas y salieron del ascensor. Ya tenía días queriéndole preguntar eso, pero no había tenido oportunidad.

―Nosotros no andamos. ―contestó Rukia.

―¿Entonces son amigovios o amigos con derecho? ―preguntó divertida Rangiku. ―Porque el otro día los vi muy acaramelados en el pasillo. ― comentó mientras caminaban a donde estaban los consultorios. Rukia suspiró.

―Bueno nuestra relación está en proceso. ―dijo Rukia. Aunque en realidad no sabía qué relación tenía con Ichigo.

―¡Oh, mira! ―dijo alegre Rangiku. ―ya regresó el doctor Hitsugaya. ―dijo viendo al médico de ojos turquesa que acababa de salir de su consultorio y caminaba hacia ellas.

―Matsumoto, ¿sabes si mi mamá está en su oficina? ―preguntó apenas se acercó a su enfermera, no importándole que Rukia pudiera escuchar.

―Pues creo que sí, ya sabe que ella siempre llega temprano. ―respondió la rubia algo sorprendida por referirse a "ella" como su mamá delante de Rukia.

―Iré hablar con ella, mientras tanto toma la presión y el peso de los pacientes que vengan. ―dijo él y se retiró inmediatamente.

―Se veía preocupado y apurado. ―dijo Rukia. ―ni siquiera nos saludó.

―Sí, imagino que algún problema debe de traer. ―dijo la rubia, pues aunque a veces era frio jamás era mal educado.

―Por cierto, ¿Quién es su mamá? ―preguntó la chica de cabello negro con curiosidad.

―Pues.. ―Matsumoto dudó en contestar. ―Es la doctora Unohana. ―dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia.

―Entonces ¿también es hijo del doctor Ukitake? ―preguntó incrédula, Matsumoto asintió afirmativamente. ―¿Y por qué no lleva sus apellidos? ―preguntó por curiosidad, más no lo juzgaba o criticaba, ya que ella había hecho lo mismo.

―Pues él siempre fue un niño genio, así que pudo adelantar un par de años de escuela y cuando estaba en la universidad sufrió mucho desprecio por parte de sus compañeros, quienes le decían que sus buenas calificaciones se debían a las influencias de sus padres con los maestros y que ellos le habían comprado su lugar en la escuela, luego cuando entró a trabajar al hospital de su papá, los demás doctores también hablaban a sus espaldas y decían que solamente por ser hijo del director del hospital estaba trabajando ahí. ―Rukia se sintió mal por Toushiro, pues en parte ella también había sufrido desprecios en la escuela y se podía imaginar lo que había sentido. ―Así que decidió que ya no estaría más bajo la sombra de sus padres y que él comenzaría a labrarse su propio prestigio. Y un buen día los dueños de este hospital le ofrecieron esa oportunidad. ―dijo la rubia. Rukia se sorprendió de oír aquello.

―Es por eso que cambio su apellido, para obtener reconocimiento propio. ―comentó la doctora.

―Somos pocos lo que sabemos esto, así que por favor te pido discreción. ―le pidió Matsumoto. Rukia asintió con un monosílabo.

En ese momento Kaien salió del consultorio y vio a Rukia platicando con Matsumoto afuera de su puerta.

―Rukia, necesito que me ayudes en una operación de urgencia. ―le informó.

―Sí. ―dijo ella, se despidió de Matsumoto y se fue con Kaien al quirófano.

Por la tarde estaba Ishida en su oficina revisando unos documentos cuando llamarón a su puerta, después de indicar que podían pasar, un hombre de lentes y de traje negro entró.

―¡Papá! ―Exclamó Ishida sorprendido, pues él nunca lo iba a ver a su trabajo. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryuken se sentó en la silla frente a él, antes de contestar.

―Me enteré que estas molestando a un cliente muy importante. ―le informó. ―Sora Inoue. ―agregó al ver la confusión de su hijo.

―Así que ya te llamó. ―dijo Uryu acomodándose las gafas.

―Sí, y está muy molesto. ―dijo Ryuken viéndolo seriamente. ―es por eso que vengo a pedirte que dejes el caso.

―No puedo hacer eso. ―dijo el Ishida menor. ―Y si sólo viniste a eso ya te puedes ir. ―dijo volviendo a leer sus documentos.

―Te haré una propuesta interesante. ―dijo su padre acomodándose las gafas, Uryu le prestó atención nuevamente. ―Si dejas el caso de Sora, te dejaré volver al despacho y te daré de nuevo mi apoyo económico. ―le dijo sabiendo la situación de su hijo. ―También hablaré con mis amigos para que te den trabajo en caso de que no quieras regresar al buffet, así que podrás volver a tu vida de lujos y comodidades. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Uryu se mantuvo en silencio y viéndolo fijamente. ―¿y qué dices?

―Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Haré que Orihime recupere a su hijo y que Sora pague por lo que hizo. ―dijo el chico decidido. ―Además ya tengo un trabajo.

―Si no dejas el caso me vas a obligar a desheredarte definitivamente, y me encargaré de que jamás vuelvas a ejercer de abogado, así que te quedaras como el mandadero de Urahara por toda tu vida.

Sí tan sólo su padre le hubiera dicho esto algunos meses atrás, seguro estaba que hubiera aceptado enseguida su propuesta, pero ahora no le importaba quedarse sin un solo centavo, pues ya comprendía que habían cosas más importantes que el dinero, como el amor, la bondad y la responsabilidad.

―Está bien, desherédame si quieres. ―dijo el joven. ―Ahora vete. ―dijo con desilusión, pues jamás imaginó que su padre se prestara para tal acto de corrupción.

El señor Ishida se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió satisfecho, algo que sorprendió a su hijo.

―Urahara tenía razón, has cambiado y madurado. Las puertas del buffet y de mi casa están abiertas para ti a partir de hoy. ―le dijo su padre.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó el hijo poniéndose de pie.

―Recuerda que te dije que volvieras cuando tuvieras corazón y fueras responsable, y ahora me da gusto ver que lo has conseguido. ―le dijo su padre. Uryu comprendió entonces que todo había sido una prueba de parte de su padre, que por lo visto había pasado.

Luego Ryuken le contó a su hijo que cuando supo que había entrado a trabajar al hospital, él fue a hablar con Byakuya y Urahara para convencerlos de que no lo contrataran pues no tenía las cualidades y valores que necesitaban, pero ellos lo defendieron y le dijeron que sólo necesitaba encontrar a alguien que despertara esas cualidades en él y que ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo.

―Así que desde el principio ellos creyeron en mí y sólo trataban de hacerme comprender lo importante que es ayudar a las personas y valorar lo que tenemos. ―dijo Uryu, y él que pensaba que sólo lo querían estafar.

―Y ahora yo soy el que se arrepiente de no haber creído en ti. ―le dijo a su hijo. ―pero tengo tiempo de rectificar.

Después de reiterarle que podía regresar a su puesto en el buffet salió de la oficina de su hijo.

IOIOIOIOIOIO

A la hora de la salida, Ichigo fue a buscar a Rukia y se la encontró por el quinto piso visitando a los pacientes internados de Kaien. Ella salió para hablar con él en el pasillo.

―Rukia, más tarde iré a la casa hogar para llevar a Kai a que se realice los estudios necesarios. ―le comentó Ichigo.

―Yo no puedo ir porque tengo guardia. ―dijo ella. ―Pero cualquier cosa me avisas.

―Sí. ―le respondió él y tomándola por sorpresa le dio un beso en los labios. Luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

―Espera. ―lo llamó la doctora. Él volteó a verla.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Sólo quería comentarte que cuando tengas tiempo platiques con Ishida, creo que va a necesitar del apoyo de un amigo. ―dijo Rukia. Aunque en realidad eso no es lo que quería decir.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

―Pues que en la vida de Orihime apareció su antiguo amor y tal vez las cosas cambien un poco en la relación de ella e Ishida ahora que quizá recuperé a su hijo.

―¿Ella tiene un hijo? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Sí, es Kaoru, pero es una larga historia, si no te la cuenta él yo lo haré después. Lo importante es que Ishida tenga alguien apoyándolo.

―Qué bueno que me dices, a veces él es algo reservado.―dijo Ichigo. Después se despidió de Rukia y fue a buscar a su amigo.

Rukia se quedó viéndolo alejarse, no le gustaba la idea de que fuera sólo a la casa hogar y se encontrara con Riruka, de hecho hace un momento le quería preguntar si ella lo acompañaría a llevar al niño a realizarse los estudios, pero no lo hizo porque parecería celosa, y por supuesto que ella no lo estaba.

Por la noche ella fue a la cafetería para tomarse un café y algo ligero de cenar.

―Hola Rukia, ¿podemos hablar? ―le dijo la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien y que preferiría no volver a ver.

―Grimmjow tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ―dijo alzando la vista para verlo y en tono hostil.

―Yo creo que sí. ―dijo sentándose enfrente de ella. ―Y no me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

―Entonces dejémonos de rodeos. ―dijo ella. ―¿Qué me vas a pedir por no decir nada sobre mi verdadero apellido? ―le preguntó, pues se imaginó que si él estaba ahí era para chantajearla.

―Te podría pedir que regresaras conmigo. ―dijo él, ella no se sorprendió, pues lo presentía. ―Pero entonces sólo ganaría tu desprecio, y ya te dije que yo sólo quiero ganarme tu perdón y tu amor. No sé porque razón lo hiciste, pero no te chantajearía con ello, imaginó que tendrás razones de peso para hacerlo. ―Ahora si ella se sorprendió por su respuesta.

Se preguntaba si en verdad había cambiado y si era verdad que la amaba. Al ver en sus ojos pudo comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras, eso la alegró porque entonces ya tenía algo para vengarse de él y hacerlo sufrir.

―Rukia sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado.

―Lo siento pero ya es muy tarde para ello.

―Pero tú me amabas más que a nadie. ―dijo él. ―Esa noche en el barco me entregaste tu alma. ―Rukia se tensó ante sus palabras.

―Te amaba, tú lo has dicho, pero ahora sólo desprecio siento por ti.

―¿Es por él que dejaste de amarme?

―Sí. ―respondió sabiendo que se refería a Ichigo. Como disfrutaba ver su cara de dolor. ―Ahora estoy con él, así que es mejor que me dejes en paz.

―Me niego a aceptarlo, sólo intentas olvidarme con él pero un amor tan intenso como el que tuvimos no se puede borrar así de fácil. ―le dijo Grimmjow.

―¿Amor? ―preguntó con ironía. ―Lo de nosotros sólo fue una farsa, pero no te creas tan importante, realmente eres muy fácil de olvidar. ―dijo poniéndose de pie. Ya el fingir ante los demás le salía muy bien, pues en realidad estaba muy dolida por recordar todo, para su disgusto era cierto lo que él decía, todavía no lo olvidaba por completo. ―Y ahora por favor no vuelvas a buscarme, entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nada. ―le dijo y caminó hacia el elevador.

―No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. ―le dijo él a sus espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se le formó a Rukia en el rostro, eso quería, que no se rindiera tan fácil para así tener muchas oportunidades de hacerlo sufrir. Ahora se cobraría cada lágrima que había derramado por su culpa.

Grimmjow llegó a su casa, que apenas y tenía tres habitaciones, una era su recámara, en la que sólo había una cama, una mesita de noche, un ropero con espejo y una silla, la otra que fungía de sala, comedor y cocina, tenía un pequeño sofá que compró de uso, una mesa con dos sillas, una pequeña televisión, un refrigerador, la estufa y el lavadero, la última habitación era el baño.

Llegó directo a su recamara y se sentó en la cama. Ahí tomó una foto que tenía bajo la almohada.

―Rukia. ―dijo mirando la fotografía en la que aparecían los dos abrazados en el parque. Un sábado que habían ido a pasear ahí, ella le insistió mucho para que se tomaran una foto juntos, él no quería ya que le parecía innecesario, pero al final terminó aceptando. Ahora esa foto era lo único que tenia de ella, además de sus recuerdos.

El silencio de la habitación, le recordó el tiempo que había perdido con Rukia, recordó cuando se conocieron y como a partir de ese día ella siempre le demostró cuanto lo amaba, pero él jamás hizo nada bueno por ella, jamás le demostró amor, pero como hacerlo si en ese momento no la amaba o más bien no se había dado cuenta que poco a poco la empezaba a amar.

_Era un jueves por la tarde y ellos fueron a la feria pues ella se lo había pedido, a diferencia de la vez que le pidió ir al circo, esta vez sí aceptó pues quería ganar puntos para lograr más fácilmente su objetivo de pasar la noche con ella._

_Se subieron a varios juegos, los cuales Rukia disfrutaba mucho por lo que siempre le mostraba una bella sonrisa, sonrisa que en ese momento no apreciaba, pero que ahora daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver._

_Después de los juegos, pasaron por el juego de dispararles a varias figuras de metal, él jugó y ganó un premio por acertar todos sus tiros._

―_Grimmjow escoge ese. ―dijo la chica emocionada, señalando a un peluche de conejo enorme._

―_Ese está muy feo, además está muy grande para llevarlo cargando. ―dijo él y escogió el peluche de un pato amarillo. ―toma. ―le dijo a Rukia._

―_Ese no me gusta mucho. ―dijo ella, pero al fin y al cabo lo agarraría porque se lo había dado Grimmjow._

―_Entonces se lo regalaré a alguien más. ―y sin darle tiempo a nada, él le regaló el peluche a una niña que iba pasando por ahí._

Ahora que recordaba, esa noche pudo ver en Rukia la tristeza y dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Se dio cuenta que muchas veces le rompió el corazón y se sintió miserable al imaginar su rostro de desilusión al enterarse que la había dejado al día siguiente de su supuesta boda.

Y desde ese día él se hundió en el silenció de la soledad, ese silencio que ahora le decía que ella no volvería, que la había perdido.

Recordó cuando le pidió que se casaran, como ansiaba oír de su voz ese "te amo" que le dijo aquella tarde y no el haberla escuchado decir que quería a ese tal Ichigo. Pero él no se resignaba a perderla, él no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta tenerla de nuevo a su lado, hasta sentir junto a él esa calidez y tranquilidad que sintió aquella noche en el barco cuando durmió junto a ella.

—En verdad el amor vuelve a uno estúpido. —se dijo mientras guardaba la foto debajo de la almohada, luego se acercó al ropero y se miró al espejo.

Ya no se reconocía, no era ni la sombra de lo que era. Él siempre se divirtió con las mujeres, jamás las tomaba en serio pues nunca hubo amor de por medio en sus relaciones, sólo era deseo, pasión, lujuria, fue hasta que conoció a Rukia que supo lo que era el amor. Por eso lo que ahora sentía era nuevo para él, no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor, la desesperación, los celos.

Porque sólo de imaginar a Rukia en los brazos de aquel tipo, le hervía la sangre de coraje.

El tono de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Nell diciendo que lo esperaba para cenar en el lugar de siempre.

Nell, sorprendentemente para él, se había convertido en una buena amiga que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y escucharlo. Al principio pensaba que ella tenía algún interés amoroso por él, pero se alegró al descubrir que sólo sentía un sincero agradecimiento, pues Grimmjow estaba seguro que jamás podría amar a alguien más.

Él salió de su casa para encontrase con la chica de cabello verde.

IOIOIOIOIO

Al día siguiente por la mañana Toushiro internó a Momo en el hospital general de Karakura para que le practicaran los análisis necesarios para diagnosticarla, sólo su mamá la acompañó, pues Yoruichi fue a buscar un pequeño departamento que pudieran rentar mientras permanecieran en Karakura.

Rukia por estar ayudando a Kaien en las consultas no se encontró con ella.

Al medio día Rukia salió a la cafetería para comprarse un café, cuando regresó al área de consultorios vio a Senna platicando animadamente con Ichigo afuera de su consultorio, pero enseguida el médico entró a consulta nuevamente.

Senna al ver a Rukia se acercó a ella.

—Espero no te pongas celosa de verme junto a Ichigo. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Celosa de ti?, claro que no. —respondió Rukia. —Ya me ha quedado muy claro que Ichigo no siente nada por ti, la única que se empeña en no aceptarlo eres tú. —le dijo ella con la misma sonrisa burlona. Senna se enojó, pero al ver a alguien sentarse en los asientos frente al consultorio de Ichigo, cambio de semblante.

—¿Pero puedes decir lo mismo de esa chica? —Preguntó Senna viendo hacia donde estaba una chica de cabello fucsia. Rukia volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que era Riruka. —¿no sientes celos de ella?

—¿Y porque los tendría? —volvió a preguntar sin doblegar su orgullo.

—Porque al parecer Ichigo si tiene interés en ella. —le dijo Senna. —Siempre que ha venido a verlo él se desvive por atenderla. —Rukia no mostró emoción alguna, aunque sus palabras si la lograron incomodar.

En ese momento el paciente de Ichigo salió del consultorio y tras él Ichigo, que al ver a Riruka caminó hacia ella y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Rukia vio con enojo como ellos se abrazaban efusivamente. Luego Ichigo la hizo pasar al consultorio.

—Ya ves lo que te dije. —dijo Senna con aire triunfador. —Creo que después de todo no lo tienes seguro.

—Piensa lo que quieras, que no me importa. —dijo Rukia irritada y caminó hacia el consultorio de Kaien. —("Ichigo estúpido") —Rukia no entendía porque se sentía tan mal por ver a Ichigo con Riruka, algo que no sentía cuando lo veía con Senna.

A la hora de la salida, Rukia y Kaien se encontraron con Ichigo en la puerta del hospital y junto a él estaba Riruka.

—Rukia, hoy no podré llevarte a tu casa. —dijo Ichigo.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a Kai? —preguntó Rukia.

—No, voy a llevar a Riruka hasta su casa, está algo lejos de aquí. —Rukia con mucho esfuerzo logró mantenerse en calma.

—Pero ya te dije que no es necesario, puedo irme sola. —dijo Riruka.

—Y yo te dije que no me sentiría tranquilo si te vas tu sola. —le dijo Ichigo. —Y ya sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Pero no creo que a Rukia le guste que la dejes a ella por mí. —dijo apenada la chica de coletas.

—No te preocupes, por mi esta bien. —dijo Rukia, ante todo estaba su orgullo.

—Yo llevaré a Rukia a su casa. —dijo Kaien. Ichigo, a pesar de que su primo le había dicho que ya no intentaría nada con Rukia, se incomodó un poco cuando Rukia aceptó irse con él con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se fue con Riruka y Kaien con Rukia, quien todo el trayecto permaneció en silencio, pues estaba furiosa con Ichigo.

—Ichigo no creo que sea correcto que dejaras a Rukia por mí. —le dijo la chica de coletas mientras iban en el carro. —Se pueden malinterpretar las cosas.

—No lo creo, ya viste que a Rukia no le importó irse con Kaien.

—No puedo creer que seas tan tonto. —le dijo Riruka. —Está muy claro que Rukia se enojó, pero no quiso demostrarlo. Me lo dice mi intuición femenina. —comentó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ichigo.

—Será mejor que le cuente todo. —dijo Ichigo. —no quiero que tenga una idea equivocada sobre nosotros. —Riruka sonrió por su comentario.

Rukia y Kaien ya se encontraban platicando dentro de la casa con Orihime, pero luego Uryu llegó por ella y se quedaron solos.

—Rukia, necesito decirte algo. —dijo Kaien poniéndose serio. —Tú sabes que yo te amo…

—Kaien, por favor no. —interrumpió Rukia.

—Es importante que te lo diga, porque es la última vez que lo haré. —le dijo el de ojos verdes. Rukia guardó silencio para escucharlo. —y porque te amo, he renunciado a ti. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y si es con Ichigo, por mi está bien. —Rukia entendió que Kaien era un gran hombre, se lamentó por no haberlo conocido antes.

—Me alegra que piensas así, porque yo no te puedo corresponder. —dijo ella. —pero tampoco siento nada por Ichigo. —Pero Kaien sabía que mentía.

—No te empeñas en negar lo evidente. —le dijo Kaien. —Imagino que tienes miedo a amar de nuevo por lo que te hizo aquel tipo, pero puedes estar segura que Ichigo no es así.

—Claro, y por eso no dudó en dejarme por llevar a su amiga. —dijo con amargura. Kaien sonrió al percatarse de los celos de Rukia.

En ese momento el tono de celular de Rukia avisó que tenía un mensaje, era de Ichigo anunciándole que estaba cerca e iría a verla porque quería hablar con ella. Ella seguía enojada con él y por eso pensó en una forma para desquitarse de lo que le había hecho.

—Creo que debo irme. —dijo Kaien poniéndose de pie.

—Quédate un poco más. —le pidió Rukia. —me gustaría seguir hablando contigo.

Kaien aceptó y Rukia fue a la cocina por unos refrescos, afortunadamente para su plan, había refrescos de lata en el refrigerador, tomó el que sería para Kaien y lo agitó vigorosamente, luego fue a la sala y se lo entregó.

Kaien lo abrió y como era de esperarse, el refresco manchó su ropa. Rukia fingió estar apenada y le ofreció lavarle y secarle la ropa mientras él se limpiaba en el baño, como Kaien desconocía el plan de Rukia, aceptó confiado.

Después de varios minutos, alguien tocó a la puerta. A Rukia se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada y fue a abrirle a Ichigo.

—Rukia ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó Kaien saliendo del baño, se sorprendió al encontrarse a su primo en la sala y tragó grueso al ver su cara de enojo.

Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que veía, Kaien salia del baño de Rukia sólo cubierto por una tolla de la cintura.

* * *

—El recuerdo del inicio puede ser tanto de Kisuke como de Byakuya, ya después aclararé de quien es exactamente.

—En este capítulo también quise mostrar cuanto ama Uryu a Orihime hasta el punto que no le importa perder toda su fortuna por estar con ella.

—El nombre del capítulo y la escena de Grimmjow se me ocurrieron al escuchar la canción "Silencio" de Cristian Castro, creo que le queda perfecta al peliazul.

—El "malvado" plan de Rukia traerá consecuencias a su relación con Ichigo y a su venganza.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	27. TU CASTIGO, MI DESGRACIA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Caroone, Stephanie Za, amelie-ru14ku13, Gzn, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Anahis, Yoruichi00, Reela, Akisa, Kaoru240, dearlybeloved16, foreveryour, Kureimy, ****ichirukiforever.**

**Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar "La promesa": Reela, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Akisa, Anahis, Caroone, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE.- TU CASTIGO, MI DESGRACIA. **

Ichigo se estacionó frente a la casa de Rukia y supo que seguía Kaien ahí por su carro estacionado. Se bajó del coche, vio que la reja estaba abierta así que entró al patio y llegó a la puerta de la casa, después de tocarla, le abrió Rukia con una sonrisa, por un momento le pareció que esa sonrisa era algo cínica y cruel, pero enseguida desecho la idea.

—Pasa. —dijo Rukia. Ichigo percibió su tono seco, seguramente estaba enojada con él, pero lo aclararía pronto.

Él siguió a la sala, buscó a Kaien pero no lo encontró, estaba por preguntarle a Rukia por él cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse.

—Rukia ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó Kaien saliendo del baño con sólo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, no podía creer lo que veía, no podía imaginarse a Rukia siéndole infiel con su primo, como era de esperarse el coraje se apoderó de él casi al instante, al parecer se le notaba demasiado ya que Kaien palideció.

—Ichigo, tienes que saber…

—No quiero oírte. —soltó Ichigo con desprecio interrumpiendo a su primo. En ese momento sólo quería escuchar a Rukia, así que volteó a verla. Kaien guardó silencio esperando que Rukia aclarara las cosas.

Pero ella sólo se le quedo viendo seria, sin hablar, Ichigo vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño, era como si sintiera placer de verlo así, desesperado, hundido en la amargura y la decepción por sentirse traicionado.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, erróneamente claro, ya que estaba seguro de que ella no se arrepentía de haberlo traicionado así, por la espalda y de la forma más cruel.

Y contrario ha como Rukia y Kaien creían que actuaría, sólo se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Era cierto que estaba enojado y que deseaba golpear a su primo hasta que le dolieran los nudillos, pero su dolor, tristeza y decepción eran más fuertes, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Ichigo, espera. —Kaien trató de detenerlo acercándose a él y tomándolo por el hombro. Ichigo no pudo resistir su contacto, le provocaba repulsión, así que se giró hacia su primo, haciendo que quitara la mano de su hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, logrando desestabilizar a Kaien, pues lo tomó por sorpresa.

Rukia contempló aquello con horror, pues cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, había puesto a dos primos a pelear y sin que Kaien tuviera la culpa de nada. Pero aunque por un momento quiso gritarle a Ichigo que todo había sido un error, no pudo hacerlo, ya sea por miedo o por coraje.

—Espero que seas feliz con él. —le dijo Ichigo a Rukia y salió de la casa después de dirigirle una mirada de decepción.

—¿Por qué no aclaraste las cosas? —preguntó Kaien sobándose la quijada. Rukia esquivo su mirada. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Que estaba enojada por que se había ido con Riruka y quería hacerlo sufrir?¿Que temía que si le hablaba en ese momento, iba a dejar salir todos sus sentimientos?, sentimientos que desde hace mucho estaba reprimiendo y que se había jurado no volver a sentir. —¿No te importa que Ichigo esté pensando lo peor? —preguntó Kaien ante su silencio, ella volteó a verlo. —¿No te importa que ya no quiera estar más contigo?

—No, no me importa. —contestó ella reprimiendo las lágrimas. — por mí que haga lo que quiera, se puede ir con Riruka a consolar. —le gritó y caminó hasta su cuarto cerrando de golpe la puerta cuando entró.

Entonces a Kaien le cayó de golpe la verdad, y sonrió un poco, ya que la cara le dolía todavía. Tomó su ropa que estaba en el sillón y después de vestirse salió de la casa.

Rukia estaba sentada en el piso de su recámara abrazando sus piernas y recargada de la cama.

"_¿No te importa que ya no quiera estar más contigo?"_

La pregunta de Kaien resonaba todavía en su mente, martirizándola.

Claro que no le importaba, ella lo había planeado así, su venganza no podría ser mejor, había disfrutado ver su rostro de sorpresa y enojo por ver a Kaien ahí, seguiría disfrutando verlo sufrir por ella.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué su corazón dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué gruesas lagrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas? ¿Por qué al ver su mirada de decepción se sintió tan triste? ¿Por qué si ella le había causado dolor a él, ella lo resentía?¿Por qué era ella la que sufría? Eran muchas las preguntas y una sola respuesta, simplemente porque ella…, no, no podía, no quería aceptarlo, otra vez ya no. Ya había sufrido mucho por aquel sentimiento y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Hundió su cara entre sus manos para parar las lágrimas de dolor, pero estas se negaban a cesar.

El rostro de dolor y decepción de Ichigo se le vino a la mente, en ese momento se odio tanto por causarle esos sentimientos, por ser tan cobarde. Porque realmente era una cobarde por no aceptar sus sentimientos, por escudarse ante una máscara de dureza, odio y desinterés. Por fingir que ese chico no significaba nada para ella.

Se levantó del suelo y se limpió el rostro, aunque todavía la invadía un sentimiento de vació y desolación, recordó su juramento, sacó su anillo de entre su ropa y lo acarició con una mano. Ella se había prometido no llorar de nuevo por un hombre, no volver a enamorarse, y lo iba a cumplir, aunque eso significara una carga muy pesada para ella. Como ya no tenía ánimos de nada, se metió a la cama sin cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba parado al pie de la playa, después de salir de la casa de Rukia manejo a toda velocidad por las calles de Karakura sin un rumbo fijo, y como quería un lugar tranquilo y solitario para pensar decidió ir la playa.

La noche ya había caído y la luz de la luna proyectaba la sombra del chico en el agua.

Ichigo miraba hacia el horizonte, pero su mente vagaba en los recuerdos, en el doloroso momento que acababa de vivir.

Él amaba tanto a Rukia que se sentía destrozado, sólo su gran fuerza de voluntad evitaba que en ese instante se derrumbara en la arena llorando.

Jamás pensó que ella lo pudiera traicionar, pero a pesar de todo no la odiaba, quizá hasta la comprendía, pues sabia parte de su historia, ella había sufrido mucho y por eso se negaba a entregarle su corazón a alguien o al menos a él. Suspiró pesadamente.

Si en ese momento ella le hubiera dicho que era un malentendido, que las cosas no eran como él creía, Ichigo hubiera confiado en ella, le hubiera creído. Si tan sólo ella hubiera salido a detenerlo, él no se habría marchado, pero su indiferencia sólo le mostraba que él no significaba nada para ella.

Si tan sólo Rukia hubiera aceptado su amor, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad de demostrarle que él era diferente, que jamás la haría sufrir.

En ese momento su celular sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que era Kaien, no lo contestó y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

La brisa nocturna acarició la suave piel del chico y le alborotó un poco el cabello. La luna seguía alumbrando desde el firmamento.

Ichigo continuaba hundido en sus recuerdos, se sentía tan perdido sin ella. Le dolía saber que ya no tendrían un futuro juntos, que ya no la volvería a tener entre sus brazos, que no volvería a sentir su suave piel, que no disfrutaría de sus besos.

Pero ya era tarde, así que decidió regresar a su departamento, sus hermanas seguramente estarían preocupados por él.

Cuando llegó a su hogar descubrió con coraje que su primo lo esperaba en el sillón. Sus hermanas estaban sentadas junto a él muy sonrientes, Kaien al verlo se puso de pie.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —le dijo con rencor. ¿Todavía tenía el descaro de venirse a reírse de él en su casa?

—Ichigo déjame hablar contigo por favor. —rogó Kaien acercándose a él. —yo amo a Rukia pero...

Ichigo se enfureció de nuevo y le volvió a pegar, ahora en la mejilla, muy cerca de del ojo derecho. Kaien no quiso defenderse para no agravar la situación.

—¡Hermano! —exclamaron asustadas las mellizas, antes los habían visto pelear pero no de esta manera, nunca pasaban de gritos o reproches infantiles.

—Eres una basura. —dijo Ichigo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. —¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? —Kaien pudo ver su mirada de dolor mezclada con furia.

—Necesitamos hablar Ichigo. —dijo Kaien tratando de zafarse del agarre de su primo, Karin y Yuzu seguían observando con miedo, por lo que no se atrevieron a intervenir.

—¿Y hablar de qué? —le preguntó soltándolo, pues había visto el miedo reflejado en los rostros de sus hermanas. —¿De cómo te olvidaste de tu promesa de alejarte de ella? —le reprochó.

—No seas idiota, yo jamás te traicionaría. —dijo Kaien alzando la voz. —todo lo malinterpretaste. —Ichigo suavizó su semblante, pero aún seguía desconfiando, sin embargo le hizo una seña a su primo para que continuara hablando. Yuzu y Karin prefirieron dejarlos solos y fueron a su habitación.

Kaien le narró cómo habían pasado las cosas, y aunque al principio Ichigo se mostraba incrédulo, terminó por aceptar lo que le dijo.

—¿Pero porque hizo eso? —preguntó Ichigo triste, sentado frente a Kaien. —¿Qué quería lograr con hacerme pensar que me había engañado contigo?

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que estaba celosa porque te fuiste con Riruka esta tarde? —le preguntó Kaien. Ichigo negó con la cabeza. —Pues sí, estaba muy enojada, por eso quiso desquitarse contigo, supongo. —comentó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Pero no la entiendo, ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijo?

—Pues ya sabes que ella es orgullosa y no sé, quizá por lo que le paso se volvió más reservada.

Ichigo se quedó meditando, a lo mejor su primo tenía razón pero aun así Rukia no podía jugar con él a su antojo, tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos y él le iba a dar un empujoncito.

—Y entonces ¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas? —preguntó Kaien.

—No. —respondió Ichigo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que aclare qué es lo que siente por mí, así que me alejaré de ella por varios días.

—Como quien dice la vas a castigar con el látigo de tu indiferencia. —comentó Kaien.

—Pues algo así. —respondió Ichigo.

Quería que Rukia sintiera su ausencia, que se diera cuenta que en verdad lo amaba, porque Ichigo ahora estaba seguro que lo amaba, pero que le daba miedo aceptarlo porque no quería volver a sufrir una decepción.

—Son un par de tontos e inmaduros los dos. —bufó Kaien molesto. —Sólo espero que tu decisión no te vaya a costar muy caro.

Kaien presentía que esta medida les iba a traer mucho dolor a los dos, pero respetaba la decisión de su primo.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia e Ichigo se encontraron en el checador de tarjetas.

—("Ichigo"). —pensó ella cuando lo vio. Creyó que le hablaría, pero no fue así. Ichigo no la miró, después de checar su tarjeta, la pasó de largo, claro que le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.

Ella se veía demacrada, se imaginó que no había dormido, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no dudara que él la amaba, pero no lo podía hacer hasta que ella no venciera la barrera que había puesto entre ambos.

Rukia lo vio alejarse, era la primera vez que le mostraba esa indiferencia, pero se repitió que era lo mejor.

Cuando ella llegó al consultorio de Kaien lo encontró sentado detrás del escritorio llevando unos lentes oscuros, pero aun así sobresalía el moretón que tenía en el ojo y en la quijada.

—¿Pero qué te ocurrió? —preguntó con sorpresa y se acercó a él. —¿Fue Ichigo el que te hizo esto? —preguntó con culpa.

—No te culpes. —dijo Kaien quitándose los lentes. —Es que a veces Ichigo es arrebatado. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—No quise que pasara esto. —dijo ella acariciándole con cuidado el pómulo que tenía morado. Kaien sintió una descarga que le recorrió el cuerpo. Él que hubiera renunciado a ella no significaba que ya no sintiera nada por la chica que tenía enfrente. Pero Rukia ajena a lo que le hacía sentir a su tutor, siguió acariciándolo, se sentía tan mal por haber provocado que Kaien saliera lastimado.

—¿Y no le piensas aclarar las cosas a Ichigo? —preguntó Kaien tomando la mano con la que lo acariciaba entre las suyas, pues estaba seguro que de seguir así no se podría controlar y entonces sí, sería asesinado por su primo.

—No. —dijo ella girando para darle la espalda, rompiendo el contacto entre ellos. —Es mejor así, después de todo él no me interesa.

Kaien suspiró resignado, si a leguas se veía que lo amaba, pero decidió no intervenir y que ellos se arreglaran como pudieran, total los dos eran igual de tercos y no iba a conseguir hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Así que Kaien prefirió empezar con sus consultas.

Más tarde en el cuarto de hospital con el número cinco, se encontraba Hitsugaya, quien había parado un momento sus consultas para ir a ver a Momo, acompañado por la mamá de su novia y la amiga de esta.

—¿Ya le terminaron de hacer los estudios? —preguntó la mamá con angustia, pues en las últimas horas le habían practicado varios estudios a su hija y algunos la habían dejado debilitada.

—Sí. —respondió el chico, quien estaba sentado junto a Momo, tomándola de la mano. —Le pedí de favor a uno de los dueños del hospital que revisara los resultados. —comentó, pues ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía ser, aunque rogaba que estuviera equivocado. —y en cuanto los tengan listos vendrán a informarnos.

—No te preocupes mamá. —dijo Momo mirándola. —todo va a salir bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tu hija tiene razón Ayane. —dijo Yoruichi. —ten confianza en que es algo sin importancia. —le dijo infundiéndole ánimos, pero ella también sospechaba lo que podría ser, aun así no quería alarmarla antes de tiempo.

—¿Y no sabe nada de Rukia? —preguntó Momo con aflicción, como deseaba que estuviera en este momento con ella, dándole su apoyo.

—No. —dijo Yoruichi con tristeza. —pero estoy segura que muy pronto la encontraré.

—¿Rukia es la amiga de la que me hablabas? —preguntó Hitsugaya a Momo, ella afirmó con la cabeza. —Hace tiempo confundí a una doctora con tu amiga pues tienen rasgos similares. —dijo él. —pero al final resultó que no era ella. —dijo para decepción de la chica de ojos marrón.

Yoruichi quería indagar un poco más, pero su celular sonó y salió del cuarto para contestarlo.

—¿Y tiene mucho que no saben de ella? —preguntó con curiosidad el chico de ojos turquesa.

Momo le contó que ya llevaban casi tres meses sin saber de ella, y en todo ese tiempo sólo les había contado muy poco sobre su vida en una carta y no les había dado una dirección donde localizarla y que por eso les preocupaba que algo anduviera mal con su esposo.

En ese momento entró Yoruichi y les informó que tendría que ausentarse para ver a las personas que les rentarían la casa, se despidió afirmando que regresaría más tarde.

Veinte minutos después tocaron a la habitación, eran Byakuya y Urahara que llevaban los resultados de los exámenes médicos, al ver a los dos, Hitsugaya se alarmó y tomó con más fuerza la mano de la chica que estaba sentada en la cama apoyada en las almohadas.

—Buenas tardes. —dijo Byakuya. —Soy el doctor Byakuya Kuchiki, neurocirujano, y él es Kisuke Urahara oncólogo y el director del hospital. —dijo presentando a su compañero. Las dos mujeres respondieron el saludo, pero se quedaron preocupadas de que un neurocirujano y un oncólogo las fueran a ver. Ayane se llevó las manos al pecho por la angustia.

—¿Ya tiene los resultados? —preguntó Toushiro aparentando calma.

—Sí. —dijo Urahara con semblante serio. —Lamentablemente la señorita Hinamori presenta un tumor en la cabeza. —dijo sin rodeos pero con pena.

Hitsugaya sólo cerró los ojos, Hinamori y su mamá comenzaron a llorar.

—Pero eso no puede ser, debe haber un error. —dijo la mamá poniéndose de pie.

—Desgraciadamente no es así. —respondió Byakuya. —pero aún tenemos que hacer otros estudios para descartar que sea cancerígeno.

No había palabras para describir como se sentían en ese momento Hinamori y su mamá. Estaban destrozadas y asustadas.

Hinamori se abrazó fuertemente de su novio, el cual también la abrazó para tratar de darle un poco de consuelo. Ayane se tuvo que sentar de nuevo en el sillón, pues sentía que las piernas no le respondían y que todo le daba vueltas, Urahara enseguida llamó a una enfermera para que la atendiera.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, pero el ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza, dolor, desesperación y desasosiego. Urahara y Byakuya prefirieron dejarlos solos, pues a uno en especial esa escena le traía dolorosos recuerdos.

—¡No me quiero morir! —sollozó Momo. Ella todavía tenía muchos sueños por cumplir, quería encontrar un buen trabajo, volver a ver a Rukia, casarse con el hombre que amaba, ver crecer a sus hijos. Tenía miedo de dejar a sus papás solos.

—No te vas a morir. —dijo él con la voz quebrada. —todavía hay esperanza que se pueda operar o se pueda eliminar con medicamentos. —comentó mientras se aferraba a ella y apoyaba la cabeza en la de ella.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, él amaba mucho a su novia, fue amor a primera vista y sabía que sería su único amor, que no podría amar a nadie más. Por lo que la simple idea de que ella pudiera morir lo estaba torturando, pero no podía mostrarse débil ni con miedo, él iba a ser el soporte de su novia y de su suegra.

La mamá de Hinamori se acercó a la cama, Toushiro se hizo a un lado pues ellas necesitaban estar unidas. Madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo muy fuerte, aunque Ayane también estaba destrozada, intentó darle apoyo y fortaleza a su hija.

Rukia ignoraba el dolor tan grande por el que estaba pasando su mejor amiga, y en ese momento se encontraba en los pasillos del hospital pues iba a pasar revista a los pacientes de Kaien. Observó que Ichigo y Senna venían frente a ella platicando muy animadamente.

Le molestó verlo tan sonriente y feliz. ¿Acaso no le importó verla con Kaien?¿No le importaba que no estuvieran juntos?

Al pasar junto a ella, Ichigo borró la sonrisa del rostro y la vio con indiferencia.

Indiferencia que a Rukia le provocó un dolor en el pecho pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo.

Para Senna no pasó desapercibido que entre ellos había ocurrido algo, así que después despedirse de Ichigo le habló a Kira para verse a la salida.

Y a pesar de que Rukia trató de no pensar en Ichigo durante lo que le resto del día laboral, no pudo hacerlo. A cada rato se le venía a la mente su cara de indiferencia, no había pasado ni un día y ella ya extrañaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la hacía olvidarse de sus penas.

—¡Rukia eres una tonta! —se reprendió mientras le tomaba la presión a un paciente de edad avanzada, el cual la miró divertido. Pues se imaginaba que había tenido problemas con el doctor de cabellera extravagante, ya que cuando él también fue a revisar a sus pacientes en esa habitación, se mostró distraído y a veces también se reprendía por algo que había hecho.

—Le aconsejo que hable con ese doctor y arreglen las cosas para que dejen de andar con esas caras tristes. —le dijo el paciente. —¿A poco creía que no nos dimos cuenta de su relación? —preguntó el señor al ver su cara de sorpresa.

A veces Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban por casualidad cuando iban a checar a sus pacientes y las miradas entre ellos los delataban.

—Gracias por el consejo, pero no creo que sea tan fácil. —dijo ella quitándole el baumanómetro.

—Cuando uno ama de verdad no hay imposibles. —le comentó el señor. Rukia le sonrió antes de retirarse.

¿Cuándo uno ama?, esa es la cuestión, que ella no lo amaba. Todavía se negaba a olvidarse de su venganza y de su dolor.

A la hora de la salida, Rukia caminaba hacia la puerta cuando vio a Ichigo y Riruka saludándose afectuosamente. Su corazón se le acongojó involuntariamente.

Ellos salieron juntos, ella caminó tras ellos y vio cómo se subían al coche de él.

—Se fue con ella. —dijo con tristeza.

No había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora que lo había alejado de ella, lo había acercado a Riruka.

Entendió que no debió de jugar con fuego, pero ya era tarde.

Rukia salió del hospital y caminó hasta su casa para poder aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Ichigo iba en el coche en silencio, se sentía mal de tratar así a Rukia, con indiferencia. Pero esperaba que pronto recapacitara y todo terminara, porque el castigo de ella, era su desgracia, no podría resistir mucho tiempo sin ella.

IOIOIOIOIO

Senna llevó a Kira a su casa para poder hablar a gusto y planear que harían ahora que al parecer Ichigo y Rukia estaban separados.

Kira se sorprendió de que viviera en una residencia tan grande y tan hermosa.

—No pensé que tuvieras dinero. —dijo él mientras atravesaban el jardín lleno de rosas. —No sé porque trabajas entonces.

—Mis papás tienen dinero, no yo. —respondió Senna. —Al principio sólo entre a trabajar por Ichigo, pero luego me gustó lo que hago.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de madera labrada, donde fueron recibidos por el mayordomo.

—Bienvenida a casa. —dijo el señor haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola, ¿están mis papás en casa? —preguntó mientras entraban.

—Sí, acaban de llegar pero ya comieron. —le informó el mayordomo mientras los acompañaba a la sala.

—Está bien, hoy comeré con mi amigo en mi recámara. —informó Senna. El mayordomo le dedicó una mirada seria a Kira y este se puso nervioso.

El señor fue a cumplir con la petición de Senna.

—¿No crees que se enojen tus papás? —preguntó Kira, pues si el mayordomo se había enojado no quería ni imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de los padres de ella.

—No. —dijo ella con cara triste. —ellos no tienen tiempo de preocuparse por mí.

Llegaron a la sala y encontraron a los papas de ella ocupados cada uno con su computadora y sentados uno al lado de otro.

—Ya llegué. —dijo Senna.

—Qué bueno cariño. —dijo la madre, una señora de cabello negro largo y de ojos naranja, pero sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a querer de regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó el papá firmando unos documentos. —Sabes que puedes pedir lo que sea. —dijo regresando a su computadora. —Dimelo hoy antes de que me vaya de viaje. —señaló su padre mientras seguía escribiendo en la computadora.

—Lo que quiero no me lo dan. —Susurró Senna.

—¿Y no me vas a presentar? —le preguntó Kira.

—No tiene caso, ya se pusieron a discutir de negocios y cuando eso ocurre no le ponen atención a nada más. —dijo Senna. Kira volteó y vio que sus padres hablaban de cosas que él no entendía.

—Pero eres su hija, seguramente te harán caso. —señaló Kira. Senna sonrió.

—Papá, mamá. —dijo Senna en voz alta. — tengo que decirles que estoy embarazada de este hombre. —dijo agarrando a Kira del brazo, el cual palideció al instante. Pensó que los padres de Senna se enfurecerían, pero para su sorpresa ellos seguían hablando de negocios. —y ahora vamos al cuarto a seguir amándonos desenfrenadamente.

—Si mi vida, lo que quieras. —dijo la mamá sin prestarle atención.

—Ya vez que tenía razón. —le comentó Senna a Kira mientras subían las escaleras. El chico rubio aún seguía con el corazón acelerado, esa chica lo iba a matar un día de un susto.

Senna le comentó a Kira que desde pequeña sus papas siempre estuvieron muy ocupados con el trabajo, en viajes o en reuniones y para compensar que pasaban poco tiempo con ella le daban todo lo que pedía, así fuera un capricho excéntrico. Pero aun así ella nunca dejó de sentirse sola, hasta que conoció a Ichigo. Él fue el primero que se preocupó por ella y la escuchaba con paciencia. Por eso se había enamorado de él.

—Entiendo. —dijo Kira. Ahora sabia porque era tan caprichosa aunque dudaba que en verdad ella se hubiera enamorado de Ichigo.—y dime ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó recordando lo que había dicho su padre.

—Mañana. —dijo ella suspirando. —Estoy segura que me van a comprar un gran regalo, pero me van dejar sola como siempre, pero eso no importa. —dijo cambiando el semblante. —Necesitamos planear que vamos a hacer.

Kira suspiró resignado.

Mientras tanto Urahara y Byakuya iban en el elevador hacia el primer piso, dentro había otras tres personas.

—Es triste lo de esa muchacha. —dijo Urahara. —Espero que no sea cancerígeno.

—Sí. —dijo Byakuya.

—Por cierto ¿Hisagi te adelantó para que le urgía vernos?—preguntó Urahara, pues hacia como diez minutos que el investigador les había llamado para decirles que los quería ver con urgencia pero que le era imposible ir al hospital, así que quedaron de verlo en su oficina.

—No, pero imagino que tendrá alguna pista de ella.

En eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ellos salieron, mientras otras personas subían, súbitamente su vista se posó en una mujer morena de cabello morado que también aguardaba para subir al elevador.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos viéndose con sorpresa. Yoruichi alternaba la vista entre Byakuya y Kisuke.

Los tres corazones comenzaron a latir aceleradamente.

—Yoruichi que bueno que ya llegaste. —dijo Ayane acercándose a la mujer morena y rompiendo la tensión del momento. Ella había bajado a farmacia por unos medicamentos y cuando ya iba a subir vio a Yoruichi parada frente al elevador. —Vamos con Momo que necesito platicarte algo. —dijo y jaló del brazo a Yoruichi para subir al ascensor.

Yoruichi se dejó guiar, pues tenía la mente en blanco.

Después de cerrarse las puertas del elevador, Byakuya y Urahara seguían inmóviles de espaldas a él. Tanto tiempo habían soñado con este momento y ahora no sabían que hacer, tantas emociones se despertaron de golpe, tantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Y también una pregunta se formulaba en ellos.

—¿Nuestra amistad cambiara? —Urahara se atrevió a decirla en voz alta.

—No lo sé. —respondió Byakuya. —depende.

—¿De qué? —preguntó el rubio, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—De si seguimos enamorados de la misma mujer. —dijo Byakuya y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Urahara lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

—Pues Rukia e Ichigo sufrirán un poco más por la testarudez de Rukia.

—En este capítulo no salió Orihime porque quería poner un poco sobre Momo y Senna.

—En el capítulo 16 Urahara le pregunta a Byakuya: "¿No crees que es irónico que la historia se repita?", haciendo alusión a su historia con Byakuya.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…y espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	28. MI SOLEDAD Y YO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Caroone, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Evanna-118 , foreveryour, Anahis, esmeraldaxx200, Yoruichi00, Akisa, Stephanie Za, Dan Yagami, dearlybeloved16, Kaoru240, amelie-ru14ku13 (fuiste el review 300 XD), Kureimy.**

* * *

Una disculpa por el retraso, pero el domingo pasado se cayó la computadora y se le descompuso el display (o algo así) y tuve que esperar a que me la arreglaran para empezar con el capítulo. (Porque no me inspiro escribiendo a mano).

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO.- MI SOLEDAD Y YO.**

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Karakura, a través de la gran ventana de cristal del tercer piso donde se encontraba el restaurante se podía observar una majestuosa vista panorámica de la ciudad, a lo lejos se veía el mar en el que, gracias al efecto de la luz de la luna y de la ciudad, se veían hermosos destellos luminosos.

Byakuya miraba a través de la ventana, frente a él, Kisuke observaba fijamente su copa de licor, como si esperara encontrar en ella la solución a sus problemas.

Después de salir de la oficina de Hisagi y comprobar que los había llamado para informarles del paradero de Yoruichi, decidieron ir a tomarse una copa, no para conversar sobre los recientes sucesos, ya que en el tiempo que llevaban ahí, apenas y habían cruzado palabra, más bien lo que querían era evitar la soledad que los esperaba en casa y los fantasmas del pasado que los atormentaban a cada momento.

Porque aunque Urahara estuviera rodeado por sus sobrinos y Tessai, se sentía sólo, le faltaba ella, ansiaba de nuevo ver aquella sonrisa que le disipaba los temores y las dudas. A pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la partida de esa mujer de ojos dorados, sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado. Y todos estos años su amistad con Byakuya y la esperanza de encontrarlas era lo único que lo mantenía a flote, quizá no era una amistad tan efusiva como la que mantenían Ukitake y Kyoraku, pero ya habían llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, bastaba una mirada o un pequeño gesto para saber que pensaba o sentía el otro.

Es por eso que ahora se sentía tan mal, temía que de nuevo su amistad con él se viera fracturada. Y temía que sus planes con Rukia se vieran afectados.

El hombre de cabello negro bebió un sorbo de su copa y vio a Urahara que seguía pensativo.

Sabía que el ver a Yoruichi así de repente había causado una revolución interna en ambos, él sabía que Urahara la seguía amando aunque nunca hablaban de ello abiertamente. Él también la seguía amando, desde que se fue, no, desde que la dejó ir, su vida se volvió gris y se sumió en la más fría y oscura soledad, y su recuerdo siempre lo perseguía atormentándolo por lo que pudo ser y dejó escapar.

También recordó aquella noche, más de veinte años atrás cuando su amistad con Urahara se dio por terminada.

_Esa noche Kisuke le había llamado para hablar de algo importante, cuando llegó a su casa lo recibió de una manera seria, algo no muy característico en él._

―_Pasa, siéntate. ―le indicó Urahara, Byakuya así lo hizo._

―_¿De que querías hablar? ―preguntó Byakuya con su tono frio. Kisuke se pasó la mano por la nuca._

―_Debo confesarte algo. ―dijo Urahara serio. ―En el tiempo que pase junto a Yoruichi…me enamoré de ella. ―lo mejor era hablar sin rodeos, las explicaciones estaban de más. __—__Sé que fue un error, pero no pude evitarlo y lo mejor es que lo sepas para que estés preparado para lo que viene._

_Byakuya no creía lo que escuchaba, no podía imaginarse a su mejor amigo traicionándolo de esa forma. Es cierto que un tiempo estuvo algo distanciado de la morena, pero fue por problemas personales y Urahara lo sabía._

―_Al principio me prometí que jamás iba a demostrar mi amor por ella y que sólo me conformaría con ser su amigo, pero las circunstancias han cambiado. ―dijo Urahara._

―_¿Qué estás diciendo? ―le preguntó de forma severa Byakuya poniéndose de pie._

―_Que estoy enamorado de ella. ―le respondió Urahara, imitándolo. El hombre frente a él lo miró con rabia. ―Y nos vamos a casar._

―_Te lo advierto. ―le dijo el hombre tomándolo por la camisa con fuerza. ―Aléjate de ella. _

―_Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo. ―le dijo quitando su mano. ―Ella es muy importante para mí. Y tú ya no tienes nada que ofrecerle. ―le encaró Urahara. _

_Byakuya retrocedió unos pasos._

―_¿O estas dispuesto a luchar por ella? ―preguntó Urahara. Byakuya guardó silencio, aunque quería hacerlo no podía, no podía estar junto a la mujer que amaba. ―Lo ves, tú ya has renunciado a ella, ahora es mi turno de estar junto a Yoruichi._

_Urahara se sentía mal de enfrentar de esta manera a su amigo, y si no fuera porque había una razón muy importante de por medio, nunca hubiera confesado sus sentimientos hacia la joven de ojos dorados._

―_Si no te alejas de ella por tu voluntad, entonces te obligaré. ―le dijo serio y luego se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa. _

_Sí, lo sabía, estaba siendo egoísta. Él no podía estar con Yoruichi, pero tampoco quería ver a Urahara junto a ella. No soportaba la idea de que otro hombre pudiera tocarla. Desde ese día y por casi seis años su amistad quedó destruida. _

_No fue hasta que maduraron un poco y la verdad salió a la luz, que se atrevieron a hablar nuevamente y aclarando los malentendidos decidieron retomar su amistad._

El mesero se acercó para preguntar si podía tomar su orden, obligando a los dos chicos a salir de sus pensamientos. Ellos pidieron pasta, no es que tuvieran hambre, pero querían seguir ahí por un rato más.

—Byakuya me preocupa que ahora nuestros planes con Rukia se vean afectados. —dijo Urahara.

—A mí también me preocupa. —respondió el mencionado. — Pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento, lo mejor será esperar a ver como se dan las cosas. —dijo calmado.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con respecto a Yoruichi?

—Intentaré hablar con ella, como imagino que lo harás tú. —comentó Byakuya.

Ellos se quedaron en el restaurante por unas horas más.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto cinco del hospital general de Karakura Yoruichi estaba parada frente a la ventana, pensando en su encuentro con aquellos hombres.

Desde la vez que salió por aquella puerta con su hija en brazos, se prometió olvidarlos, pues los dos la habían traicionado, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerlo, aún ellos eran parte importante de su vida.

Pero a uno lo quería y al otro lo amaba, sí, muy a su pesar aun lo seguía amando. Por mucho tiempo creyó odiarlo, que su recuerdo ya no significaba nada, pero al volverlo a ver descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia él sólo habían estado dormidos, por eso cuando lo vio frente a ella todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se quedó en blanco. Aún seguía sin saber qué hacer, si enfrentarlo o seguir evitándolo como hasta ahora. Un sollozo hizo que volteara a donde estaba durmiendo Hinamori.

Era Ayane que estaba durmiendo recostada en la cama de su hija, se veía tan afligida. Yoruichi se acercó y la tapó con una sábana. Comprendía por el dolor tan grande que estaba pasando su amiga pues ella también era madre y de tan sólo imaginar a Rukia en el lugar de Momo sentía un profundo dolor.

Yoruichi se sentó en uno de los sillones y de nueva cuenta los recuerdos la inundaron, a su memoria llegaron los momentos felices que había pasado con ellos, pero también los tristes.

Por otro lado Rukia también la estaba pasando mal, estaba acostada en su cama pensando en la actitud tan distante de Ichigo para con ella, sabía que había tenido la culpa, pero su orgullo y su sed de venganza le impedían disculparse y aclarar las cosas con él.

—Ya pasará. —se dijo. Pensaba que era sólo cuestión de días para que se olvidara por completo de ese chico y de la soledad en que se sentía por causa de su lejanía. Se giró de costado y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

Se odio al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, por aceptar que se sentía sola sin él. El cansancio la venció y finalmente se quedó dormida.

**Al día siguiente.**

El día de trabajo casi terminaba, al igual que el día anterior ella e Ichigo se habían encontrado en el checador de tarjetas y él ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

Después de eso se habían encontrado por los pasillos del hospital, en ese momento ella iba acompañada de Kaien, por un momento se asustó temiendo que hubiera algún enfrentamiento entre los primos, pero para su sorpresa ellos se saludaron de lo más cordial y sonriendo, pero para ella no hubo ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni una mirada, ni siquiera de reproche o enojo.

En ningún momento bajó la mirada, a pesar de su sufrimiento mantuvo su posición altiva.

Después de eso trato de distraerse en su trabajo, para no pensar en él, pero le fue imposible, todo se lo recordaba. Se sorprendió cuando inconscientemente llegó a aquella bodega donde Ichigo le había robado un beso, no comprendía por que se sentía así, llena de melancolía, tristeza, soledad, añorando volver a tener a Ichigo junto a ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus besos.

Y se odio, se odio por ser tan débil y tonta, por dejar que el corazón nuevamente le ganara a la razón. Pero a pesar de todo jamás aceptaría lo que sentía por Ichigo, lo iba a sepultar en lo más profundo de su alma, no se iba a arriesgar a ser lastimada nuevamente.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la cafetería, un chico rubio con flores en la mano se le acercó, ante la atenta mirada de una chica de ojos naranja.

―Hola Rukia.―Saludó Kira.

―Hola Kira. ―saludó Rukia de forma amable. Después de haberlo tratado un poco, ya le había empezado a caer bien. ―¿Y esas flores? ―preguntó con cierta curiosidad y esperando que no fueran para ella.

―¿Están bonitas verdad? ―preguntó él.

―Pues sí, aunque la verdad a mí ya no me gustan las flores. ―dijo ella. ―me traen malos recuerdos. ―Kira se incomodó por el comentario. ―¿eran para mí? ―preguntó apenada, pues no había pensado las cosas antes de decirlas.

―No. ―respondió él. ―son para Senna, es que hoy es su cumpleaños. ―dijo nervioso. Rukia suspiró aliviada.

―Estoy segura que le gustaran. ―le sonrió. Aunque le extraño que hubiera una relación entre ellos.

En ese momento llegó Matsumoto y le pidió que la acompañara a ver a alguien, así que Rukia se despidió de Kira y se fue con Matsumoto. Senna aprovechó para acercarse a Kira.

―¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no le diste las flores? ―le preguntó molesta al ver que no hizo lo que acordaron, pues después de darle las flores él tendría que invitarla a salir.

―Porque no le gustan. ―dijo él. ―debiste averiguar antes sus gustos.

―Debemos pensar en otra cosa. ―dijo Senna.

―Lo mejor será que olvidemos todo esto. ―dijo Kira. ―No le veo el caso, ella no está interesada en mí. —Y él por su timidez era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente.

―Claro que no, estoy acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quiero, así que no descansaré hasta lograr que Ichigo se fije en mí. ―dijo Senna. ―y ya te dije que tú me ayudaras en eso. Ya sabes que con esa actitud conformista no llegaras a nada. —lo regaño Senna.

El chico sólo meneo la cabeza negativamente y le dio las flores a Senna.

―Tuve que decirle que eran para ti. ―dijo Kira al ver la cara de confusión de Senna.

Después Kira la invitó a comer para celebrar su cumpleaños, pues le daba tristeza la situación de ella.

Rukia acompañaba a Matsumoto por los pasillos sin saber exactamente a donde iban, de lo contrario se hubiera negado.

―Qué bueno que me acompañaste. ―dijo Matsumoto. ―en estos momentos él necesita del apoyo de la gente que lo conoce.

―¿A quién vamos a ver? ―preguntó Rukia intrigada mientras caminaban hacia la habitación con el número cinco grabado en la puerta.

―A la novia del doctor Hitsugaya. ―dijo Matsumoto abriendo la puerta, Rukia se quedó estática.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Momo durmiendo, pues había sufrido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le habían puesto un medicamento para el dolor. Sólo el médico de ojos turquesa se encontraba en la habitación, sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

Rukia se acercó despacio a la cama, sólo se concentró en ver a Momo, así que no puso atención a la conversación entre la rubia y su médico.

Momo lucia pálida, pero su semblante parecía tranquilo.

―¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Rukia preocupada y con culpa, pues era su mejor amiga y no sabía nada de ella, no estaba para apoyarla en estos momentos difíciles.

―Tiene un tumor en la cabeza. ― informó Hitsugaya.

Rukia quedó impresionada y la angustia se apoderó de ella, tenía ganas de llorar y aunque supo cómo reprimirlas, el desasosiego y el dolor se reflejaban en su rostro. No podía creer que siendo tan joven, tan alegre y llena de vida estuviera tan cerca de la muerte.

—Pero es operable ¿cierto? —preguntó ella con aflicción. De verdad amaba mucho a su amiga y en esos momentos sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

—Todavía no sabemos, en estos días se le practicaran más estudios. —dijo Toushiro, asombrado de que Rukia estuviera tan afectada por la salud de su novia.

―¿Y sólo está usted cuidándola? ―preguntó Matsumoto, al ver que no había nadie más con ellos.

―No. ―respondió él. ―esta su mamá, pero acaba de irse a bañarse a su casa. También esta una amiga pero no ha venido, creo que se llama Yoruichi.

Rukia volteó a verlo, Hitsugaya y Rangiku notaron que se había puesto pálida. Rukia sintió que todo le daba vueltas y empezó a ver todo negro. La enfermera corrió para evitar que Rukia cayera al suelo, pues se había desmayado por la impresión.

Hitsugaya se apresuró a llevarla al cuarto de médicos para que se recuperara. Cuando entró, Ichigo estaba guardando unos libros en su maleta, no pudo evitar preocuparse por Rukia.

―¿Qué le pasó? ―le preguntó acercándose a ellos, mientras Hitsugaya depositaba a Rukia sobre el sillón.

―Sólo se desmayó. ―respondió Hitsugaya. ―Quédate con ella, yo tengo que regresar con Momo. ―dijo él y sin esperar contestación de Ichigo salió del cuarto. Él ignoraba el distanciamiento que había entre los dos.

Ichigo le alzó las piernas a Rukia con ayuda de unos cojines, luego mandó un mensaje por el celular. Se agachó junto al sillón para poder contemplarla mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Estaba preocupado por su salud. La amaba tanto y al verla así sólo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no lo iba a hacer, tenía que esperar hasta que Rukia diera el primer paso, hasta que ella decidiera confiar en él y en su amor. Rukia comenzó a moverse, así que él se apartó enseguida, poniéndose de pie.

—Ichigo. —dijo Rukia con sorpresa al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los miel mirándola fijamente.

—No te pares, quédate acostada unos minutos. —dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar indiferente cuando ella intentó levantarse.

—¿Tú me trajiste aquí? —preguntó Rukia al notar que estaba en el cuarto de médicos.

—No, fue Hitsugaya. —dijo de forma seca. —veo que estas bien, así que es mejor que me vaya. —dijo Ichigo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Ichigo. —lo llamó Rukia. Él se detuvo pero se quedó dándole la espalda. —Gracias. —fue lo único que pudo decir, a pesar de que quería pedirle que no se fuera, que necesitaba de su apoyo y compañía.

Ichigo no dijo nada, en silencio siguió avanzando hacia la puerta, por la que ahora entraba Urahara.

Por un momento Ichigo tuvo la esperanza de que Rukia iba a pedirle que no se fuera y aclararía las cosas con él, le dolió darse cuenta que estaba en un error, le dolió darse la media vuelta y dejarla sola.

Urahara al toparse con Ichigo se dio cuenta enseguida de su mirada triste y opaca, la misma que tenía ahora Rukia.

—¿Pasó algo entre Ichigo y tú? —preguntó Kisuke a Rukia cuando jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—Sólo nos distanciamos. —respondió ella.

—Pero ¿Por qué?, si ustedes se aman. —comentó él.

—Yo no lo amo. —dijo ella.

—Sabes, las mentiras son como una bola de nieve. —comentó él. —entre más ruedan más grandes se vuelven.* —dijo con tono de culpa. —Con el paso del tiempo nos veremos obligados a crear más mentiras para que no se descubra la primera.

—Pero a veces es necesario mentir para evitar un sufrimiento mayor. —dijo ella queriendo justificarse a sí misma de las mentiras que había dicho. —¿Usted ha mentido alguna vez? —le preguntó a Urahara, quien tardó en responder.

—Sí, y esa mentira me ha traído penosas consecuencias. —dijo él. Pero enseguida cambio su semblante y le sonrió a Rukia. —Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor dime ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Rukia le contó que se había impresionado por el padecimiento de la novia del doctor Hitsugaya porque era muy joven, ya que ella le había recordado a una vieja amiga.

—Ya veo. —murmuró Urahara, sabía que Rukia mentía y se imaginó la verdadera razón de su desmayo, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar pacientemente a que las cosas se acomodaran por su propio peso.

Mientras tanto una pareja caminaba por el parque tomados de la mano. Eran Orihime y Uryu, quien fue a buscarla para decirle algo importante. Se sentaron en una banca frente a la pequeña laguna que estaba en medio del parque, en la que había varios patos nadando y algunas tortugas tomando el sol sobre las piedras.

—¿Y ahora si me vas a decir cuál es la sorpresa? —preguntó ella emocionada, pues por más que le había insistido en el camino, él no le había adelantado nada. Uryu sonrió, adoraba verla alegre.

—En una semana saldrá la orden del juez para que nos entreguen a Kaoru. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada. —¿tan rápido?

—A veces tiene sus ventajas ser un Ishida. —dijo él.

Orihime no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad, estaba tan contenta, por fin después de mucho tiempo tenía la esperanza de volver a tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. Se corrigió, pues ahora gracias a Uryu ya no era una esperanza, ahora era una certeza.

—Gracias. —le dijo abrazándolo efusivamente. —No sé qué haría sin ti, me has hecho tan feliz. —Ishida correspondió el abrazo.

—No, tu eres la que me ha hecho feliz, yo soy el que no sabría que hacer sin ti. —le dijo sinceramente. —¿y le vas a decir a Ulquiorra? —le preguntó él sin dejarla de abrazar. Ella se tensó al escuchar su nombre.

—No, prefiero decirle cuando ya esté Kaoru conmigo. —dijo ella.

—¿Estas segura? —dijo separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos.

—Sí, no quiero verlo por ahora. —le dijo sinceramente, pues temía por su reacción frente al padre de su hijo.

En estos últimos días Ulquiorra la había ido a ver un par de veces, y aunque ella trataba de aparentar indiferencia, su cuerpo entero se estremecía con sólo verlo y en ella se incrementaba la necesidad de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos y de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y sabía que lo que sentía no era correcto porque ahora ella estaba con Ishida, y a él también lo quería.

Ishida permaneció en silencio un momento para luego besarla tiernamente.

**Una semana después.**

En estos días la situación entre Rukia e Ichigo seguía igual, Ichigo se mostraba indiferente con ella y Rukia trataba de aparentar que no le importaba, cuando en realidad los dos estaban sufriendo por ese distanciamiento.

Rukia también sufría por Momo y por no estar junto a ella, pues después de un par de días en los que se debatió que hacer, al final optó por no ir de nuevo a su cuarto, pues temía encontrarse con su mamá, no tenía cara para verla a los ojos después de todo lo que había hecho, también le preocupaba que todas sus mentiras y su pasado quedara expuesto ante las personas que apreciaba, Ichigo, Kisuke, Byakuya, Kaien, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya y por supuesto a Momo.

Gracias a Byakuya, ella se enteró que Kai necesitaba una operación, que en los próximos días se programaría. Junto con él fue un par de veces a la casa hogar, ahí se encontró con Riruka, pero como ella se portaba muy amable con Rukia, a la chica de cabello negro no le quedó más remedio que corresponder a su amabilidad.

Por otra parte los resultados de los análisis fueron favorables para Hinamori, ya que su tumor no era cancerígeno y estaba en un lugar que era operable, así que eso le dio esperanzas a Momo y su familia.

Urahara y Byakuya estaban muy pendientes de la novia del médico de ojos turquesa, siempre eran ellos los que informaban personalmente a la mamá de Momo sobre los resultados de los análisis o sobre cualquier medida que se fuera a tomar, en parte porque le tenían aprecio a Hitsugaya y en parte porque querían encontrarse con Yoruichi, pero en este tiempo no la habían visto.

Rukia estaba saliendo del hospital cuando en la banqueta vio a Ichigo hablando con Riruka, una pequeña porción de dolor y una muy grande de enojo se apoderaron de ella, pero permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

Riruka le enseño una hoja de papel a Ichigo y cuando terminó de leerla él sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, los dos parecían estar muy felices, luego vio como caminaban hacia el auto del chico.

Rukia ya no soportaba más esa situación, no le gustaba verlo tan sonriente junto a la mujer de cabello fucsia.

—Idiota. —susurró, no podía creer que mientras ella apenas sobrellevaba el distanciamiento entre ellos, que ella misma había provocado, él estuviera tan campante con esa chica. —Así que te duró muy poco el amor por mí. —dijo ella mientras veía arrancar el coche del chico.

En realidad Rukia se sentía muy triste y dolida, pero como se había prometido no volver a sufrir por un hombre, canalizó esos sentimientos y los transformó en ira. Y cuando estaba enojada no pensaba con claridad.

Cuando llegó a la casa se encontró con Orihime en la cocina preparándose un licuado.

—¿Y por qué traes esa cara? —preguntó al verla.

—No es nada. —dijo ella sacando del refrigerador la jarra con agua, se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió. —Necesito tu ayuda para hacer que Ichigo regrese conmigo. —le dijo después.

Orihime sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta que lo amas? —preguntó asombrada.

—Ya me di cuenta que necesito hacerlo sufrir más. —le respondió seria.

—Entonces no cuentes conmigo. —dijo Orihime decepcionada. —No te ayudaré a menos que dejes la tonta idea de venganza a un lado y que aceptes que lo amas tanto como él a ti.

—Está bien, lo haré yo sola. —dijo Rukia y caminó hacia su cuarto, pero su amiga la llamó.

—Rukia mañana en la noche me voy con Uryu para ver a mi hermano. —le comentó, Rukia se mostró confundida. —Ya salió la orden del juez para que tenga a Kaoru conmigo. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro. —dijo Rukia sinceramente y fue a abrazar a Orihime. Por fin algo bueno estaba pasando.

Después Rukia se fue a su cuarto, se sentó frente al espejo y del cajón sacó los regalos de Ichigo y los puso sobre el tocador.

Mientras los veía recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con él, todas esas veces que estando preocupada, con miedo o que se sentía vacía, con sólo una mirada, un abrazó, una sonrisa o un beso suyo lograba que desaparecieran todos sus temores, lograba hacerla sentir segura y aunque no quería admitirlo, también la hacía feliz.

Ella suspiró, si sólo fuera a platicar con él todo se solucionaría fácilmente, pero seguía siendo orgullosa y además no quería demostrarle abiertamente sus sentimientos, no quería darle esa ventaja sobre ella.

De repente se acordó de algo y fue a donde estaba su buró, del que sacó una tarjeta. Sonrió al saber que ya tenía un plan y a la persona que la iba a ayudar.

Al siguiente día Rukia con ayuda de Hanataro se enteró que Ichigo iría a comer con Senna, así que abusando un poco de la amabilidad de Urahara hacía con ella, cambio su día de guardia para poder ir a buscar a Ichigo.

Ichigo y Senna estaban sentados en una mesa afuera de la cafetería. Ichigo la había invitado a comer por su pasado cumpleaños. Mientras comían, él alzo la vista y vio a Rukia caminando por la acera, se sorprendió mucho.

De pronto un chico de pantalón negro y una sudadera gris con el gorro cubriéndole parte del rostro se le acercó a ella. Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente, al parecer discutieron sobre algo porque ella se veía enojada, luego el chico encapuchado empezó a forcejear con Rukia y la tiró al suelo. Las pocas personas que estaban por ahí se quedaron mirando sin atreverse a hacer algo.

Entonces Ichigo se puso de pie y corrió hacia ellos. El chico de sudadera se inclinó hacia Rukia pero no pudo completar sus intenciones porque fue tomado de la camisa por Ichigo.

—Ni te atrevas. —dijo mientras lo giraba hacia él y sin decirle más nada le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que hizo que cayera de sentón al piso. Ichigo estaba enfurecido, pues no permitiría que nadie dañara a Rukia.

Por la caída el gorro del chico resbaló y dejo ver su rostro, llevaba lentes blancos, tenía ojos naranja y el cabello rosa. Vio a Ichigo con cierto miedo y aprovechando que él se volteó para ayudar a Rukia, se paró y salió corriendo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí. —dijo ella tomando su mano, de nuevo una sensación cálida los invadió a los dos. —Pero me asuste mucho. —comentó ella mientras se levantaba. —trató de asaltarme y como me negué se puso violento.

—Te llevaré a tu casa. —dijo él, pues no se sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que ella podía correr peligro caminando sola por la calle.

—Está bien. —dijo ella sin oponer resistencia.

—Sólo iré a despedirme de Senna. —le dijo Ichigo y se fue a encontrar con la chica que había visto todo muy enojada, pues gracias a ese chico su comida con Ichigo se había arruinado.

En eso a ella le llegó un mensaje al celular.

_"Quedamos a mano ¿verdad?"_, a lo que ella respondió con un simple sí.

Luego ella e Ichigo se subieron al coche y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la chica de ojos violetas, pero en completó silencio.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Karakura ya se encontraban Orihime, Ishida, y dos agentes más, esperando a que anunciaran el vuelo que los llevaría a la ciudad de Tokio para encontrarse con Sora.

Ishida recorría con la vista la sala de espera.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó con curiosidad la chica de ojos plomo. En ese momento anunciaban su vuelo.

—Pero al parecer no va a venir. —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando una pequeña maleta.

—Estoy aquí. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Orihime se quedó paralizada al ver a Ulquiorra con una pequeña maleta en la mano, enseguida volteó a ver a Ishida pidiéndole una explicación.

—Él es su padre y tenía que saberlo. —dijo él. Ishida la tomó de la mano y la apretó fuerte para darle valor. —vamos. —le dijo.

—Sí. —dijo ella y caminó con el hacia la puerta que los llevaría a su avión. Iba con el corazón acelerado.

Ulquiorra caminó tras ellos mirando con tristeza sus manos entrelazadas.

Ichigo y Rukia ya habían llegado a la casa de ella, estaban parados frente a la reja.

—Me voy. —dijo él. —ya estas segura.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —le dijo ella. —¿No quieres pasar?

—No. Debo irme. —le dijo él dándose la vuelta, le costaba tratarla de esa manera pero no quería ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Rukia lo vio dar los primeros pasos hacia el coche, sabía que ese era el momento de tomar una decisión, detenerlo o dejarlo ir...

* * *

**¿Qué decidirá Rukia?**

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !**


	29. EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Akisa: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y creo que este también te gustará,** Gzn: **Gracias por comentar y ya falta poco para saber quién es el papá de Rukia, **Dan Yagami: **Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te guste,** kiaru87**: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya pronto se sabrá más sobre la historia de Yoruichi, **Stephanie Za: **Gracias por comentar, y lo bueno es que mi computadora se pudo arreglar y ya está bien, **Kaoru240: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo,** Neko dani: **jejeje pues espero no me patees por el capítulo de hoy y gracias por leer, **Kureimy: **Jajaja sí, pobre chico le saldrá un buen moretón, yo vi esa novela pero ya no me acuerdo de nada T.T, Orihime tendrá un difícil desición que tomar pues los dos chicos son buenos y están muy enamorados de ella, espero te guste este capítulo,** ichiruki forever: **Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo, **Caroone: **Gracias por comentar y leer la historia,** Anahis: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, **amelie-ru14ku13: **Pues hay que esperar a ver que si pasa algo entre Senna y Kira, pues ella está "algo" obsesionada con Ichigo, muchas gracias por comentar, **Yoruichi00: **Pues es que es medio testaruda, pero a lo mejor cambia en una de esas XD,** Evanna-118 : **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE.- EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO.**

En ese momento la calle no era muy transitada, ocasionalmente uno o dos coches pasaban por ahí. En la casa de enfrente una vecina de Rukia peleaba, a los grandes gritos, con un vendedor de aspiradoras necio sobre que ya no necesitaba una más. El sol resplandecía en el cielo azul, el cual lucia despejado, algo muy opuesto a lo que sucedía en el corazón de cierta chica de ojos violetas, pues tenía múltiples dudas sobre lo que debería hacer.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban frente uno del otro parados frente a la reja.

Él se alegraba internamente de que ella estuviera bien, pero se reprochaba por haber corrido a su rescate, ya que sólo le demostraba que aún era importante para él.

—Me voy. —dijo Ichigo. —ya estas segura. —dijo tratando de parecer lo más frio posible.

Eso sorprendió a Rukia, quien había pensado que por haber pasado por ese incidente Ichigo se iba a mostrar más preocupado y protector con ella, es decir, pensaba que ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano de nuevo.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —le dijo ella. —¿No quieres pasar? —le preguntó, tenía que hacer algo para retenerlo, ya adentro fingiría temor o algo que la ayudara a que de nuevo Ichigo estuviera a su lado.

—No. Debo irme. —le dijo él dándose la vuelta, le costaba tratarla de esa manera pero no quería ser él quien diera el primer paso, él ya lo había dado muchas veces y ella aun no era capaz de ceder un poco y dejar su orgullo a un lado. Eso sólo demostraba que no lo quería, y él por más que lo anhelaba, no podía obligarla a amarlo.

Rukia lo vio dar los primeros pasos hacia el coche, sabía que ese era el momento de tomar una decisión, detenerlo o dejarlo ir.

Detenerlo significaría doblegar su orgullo, y por mucho que quisiera vengarse, esa no era una razón de peso para hacerlo. Lo mejor era dejarlo ir, al fin de cuentas ya lo había herido lo suficiente y todavía le quedaba Grimmjow para desquitarse.

Se quedó viendo como el joven de cabellera naranja avanzaba hasta que llegó al coche y le quitó el seguro.

Ichigo había caminado lo más lento que había podido.

—("Idiota"). — pensó mientras desactivaba el seguro de la puerta, había sido tan iluso de creer que al último momento ella lo detendría. — ("Adiós Rukia"). —pensó con tristeza mientras abría la puerta del coche. Sabía que era la despedida definitiva.

—Ichigo. —escuchó la voz de Rukia detrás suyo. —No te vayas. —El joven se quedó estático al oír aquellas palabras, tres pequeñas palabras que lograron volverlo a la vida.

Sí, la venganza no era suficiente para doblegar su orgullo, pero cuando lo vio alejarse sintió una opresión en el pecho y la tristeza la invadió al imaginarse que ya no estaría junto a él, así que corrió hacia él cuando lo vio quitar el seguro de la puerta y tratar de abrirla, no podía dejar que se fuera, no quería que se fuera.

Ichigo volteó para encontrarse con la intensa mirada violeta. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio.

—No quiero que te vayas. —le dijo Rukia sinceramente. En ese momento admitió que Ichigo se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, que cuando estaba a su lado un extraño sentimiento se sembraba en su corazón, que por más que intentaba reprimir no podía.

—No quiero irme. —le dijo él con una cálida sonrisa. Rukia se aferró a él con fuerzas e Ichigo correspondió el abrazo.

Se sentían tan bien así, desfrutando de nuevo de la calidez de sus cuerpos. Ichigo se apartó un poco de ella para poder besarla, ya no resistía las ganas de probar de nuevo aquellos labios a los que se había hecho adicto, ella correspondió enseguida al beso, era algo que también necesitaba.

IOIOIO

—¿Así que estabas dispuesta a dejarme marchar? —preguntó Ichigo sentado en el sofá, con ella junto a él.

—Sí. —respondió ella. —estaba enojada.

—¿Por Riruka? — preguntó Ichigo para comprobar la hipótesis de su primo.

Rukia se sonrojó, le daba pena admitirlo, pero cuando entraban a la casa Ichigo le pidió hablar con sinceridad y ella lo había prometido.

—Sí, me enojé al ver que eran tan cercanos. No me gusta que me hagan a un lado. —dijo ella.

Ichigo sonrió. —Admite que estabas celosa. —le dijo.

—Pero sólo un poco. —admitió por fin.

—Pero no tienes de que preocuparte. —le dijo él. —a ella sólo la puedo ver como mi hermana. —le comentó. —A Riruka la conocí recién salí de la carrera, cuando yo tenía veintidós años y ella quince. —empezó a relatar Ichigo, Rukia lo escuchaba atenta. —Riruka viajaba con su padre en un auto cuando sufrieron un accidente. Ella quedó con varias fracturas, pero no peligraba su vida, sin embargo su padre además de fracturas y hemorragias, había sufrido daños en el riñón y en un pulmón. Y al ser día festivo y no haber más médicos en el hospital en el que hacia mis prácticas, a mí me tocó el caso. Pero en ese tiempo creía que ya lo sabía y que lo podía todo, a pesar de que aún me faltaba mucho para llegar a ser el buen médico que soy ahora. —Rukia no se atrevió a interrumpirlo para decirle que seguía siendo arrogante, así que dejó que continuara hablando.

—Mientras los llevábamos al quirófano, ella me pidió llorando que salvara a su padre, pues era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo ya que su mamá había muerto cuando ella era pequeña. ¿Y sabes lo que le dije? —preguntó él con tristeza.

—Qué harías lo posible por salvarlo —respondió con duda.

—No. —dijo Ichigo moviendo la cabeza. —le dije que no se preocupara, que yo lo salvaría, que no dejaría que muriera, que podía estar tranquila. —Rukia vio en sus ojos la culpa reflejada. —y ella me creyó, confió en mis palabras, y me sonrió y me agradeció. —dijo él consternado por el recuerdo. —y fui tan irresponsable al creer que yo podía con todo, que sólo con quererlo podía evitar la muerte de ese señor, fui tan tonto al ilusionar a aquella niña con algo que no tenía capacidad para hacer. —dijo mientras se apretaba las manos con fuerza. —Al final no pude hacer nada por su papá y murió. —Rukia puso sus manos sobre las suyas, no tenía palabras para consolarlo, pero quería demostrarle que lo apoyaba, que comprendía su dolor y que no lo culpaba.

Ichigo agradeció ese gesto, lo reconfortó bastante saber que contaba con ella y que tampoco lo juzgaba.

—Y cuando se lo comuniqué a Riruka, ella no me odio ni me reprochó nada. —continuó hablando Ichigo. —Al contrario, me volvió a sonreír y me agradeció por hacer todo lo posible por intentar salvarlo.

Rukia sintió mucha tristeza por la chica de cabello fucsia, pero a la vez admiración por haber sido tan fuerte para superar las adversidades.

—Y cómo no tenía a nadie más, hablé con mis padres para que la dejaran quedarse en la casa. —continuó Ichigo. —desde entonces nos vemos como hermanos y ella vivió en mi casa hasta hace un año, pero a veces me sigo culpando de ese error.

—Todos cometemos errores Ichigo. —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa y tomando más fuerte sus manos. —pero lo importante no es sentarnos a lamentarnos de ellos, porque con ello no solucionamos nada, sino aprender de ellos y no volverlos a cometer. Y sé que tú ya has aprendido de ellos y no solamente eres un excelente médico, sino un gran ser humano. —le dijo con sinceridad esperando que sus palabras lo reconfortaran un poco.

—Gracias por creer en mí. —le dijo él con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Y por qué se fue? —preguntó ella soltando sus manos, nerviosa por su mirada y lo que la hacía sentir.

—Porque se casó con un buen muchacho del que se enamoró. —dijo él sonriendo. Entonces Rukia sintió mucha vergüenza por sentir celos de ella. —Y precisamente ayer que nos viste juntos me vino a decir que estaba embarazada, por eso la llevé a buscar a su esposo al trabajo para que le diera la noticia.

—¿Sabías que los estaba viendo? —preguntó asombrada.

—Sí. —dijo él. —Y créeme que durante este tiempo me dolió tratarte tan fríamente, pero quería que sintieras un poco de lo que yo sentí cuando creí que tú y Kaien habían tenido algo que ver.

—¿También sabes sobre eso? —le preguntó asombrada.

—Sí, él me lo explicó todo esa misma noche, pero…—se detuvo un momento, temía que Rukia de nueva cuenta se fuera a enojar, pero lo mejor era decir la verdad. — pero decidí esperar a que tu…

—A que yo diera el primer paso para reconciliarnos, a que yo me arrepintiera de lo que hice. —completó Rukia, él asintió. Ahora llegaba su turno de ser sincera. —Creo que me arrepentí desde el momento que saliste esa noche de la casa, pero no quise admitirlo, quise que fueras tú el que cediera primero. —confesó. —Mi orgullo fue más fuerte.

—Pero lo importante es que ya arreglamos las cosas. —dijo él, ella asintió.

No sabía que le pasaba con ese chico, pero a su lado se sentía feliz, él la hacía olvidarse de todo su dolor y su miedo.

—Tienes un moretón. —le dijo Ichigo de repente cuando vio su brazo derecho. —seguramente fue ese chico, pero como tengo buena memoria cuando lo vuelva a ver voy a hacer que se arrepienta de lo que te hizo. —le dijo enojado.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

—Tengo que decirte algo más. —le dijo ella. —Como no quería dejar mi orgullo a un lado, se me ocurrió algo para que fueras tu él que quisiera regresar conmigo. —Ichigo la miró intrigado. —Así que le pedí a ese chico que me ayudara. —Aunque Szayel había participado en el engaño de Grimmjow no quería que pagara por algo que no había cometido, ya había tenido suficiente con el golpe de Ichigo.

Entonces Ichigo lo comprendió todo, y en lugar de enojarse se empezó a reír y abrazó a Rukia que estaba desconcertada.

—Me alegra saber que también eres capaz de hacer locuras por mí. —dijo susurrándole al oído. Lo que hizo Rukia sólo le demostraba que ella lo quería, pero aun sentía miedo de demostrarlo. —Ya te lo he dicho antes, puedes confiar en mí, no te haré daño. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —No sé qué te hicieron en el pasado, pero no tengas miedo.

Rukia entonces se decidió por contarle su historia, le dijo que primero se había enamorado de Ashido pero que la había dejado por no considerarla adecuada para él y que sus amigos por coraje se dedicaron a molestarla, también le contó como Grimmjow se había burlado de ella y había fingido su boda, abandonándola al día siguiente. Lo que no se atrevió fue decirle que todo fue a raíz del color de piel de su madre y que había sido por venganza por lo que se acercó a él, ya encontraría en momento adecuado para hacerlo, no quería echar a perder ese momento.

Rukia jamás había visto a Ichigo así, él tenía los ojos llorosos, pero tenía una mezcla de dolor y enojo. Él se sentía tan impotente por no haber estado con ella y evitarle ese sufrimiento, ahora aborrecía más a Grimmjow, pero también ahora la comprendía, había pasado por mucho dolor y por eso era así, no quería mostrar sus sentimientos por miedo a ser lastimada, por temor a ser abandonada de nuevo, y se sintió avergonzado ya que él también la abandonó, porque en lugar de ir con ella para aclarar las cosas, prefirió también hacerla sufrir y se odio por eso, pero se prometió que de ahora en adelante se dedicaría a hacerla feliz y borraría de su memoria todo lo malo por lo que había pasado.

—Ahora comprendo porque había ese abismo entre nosotros. —le dijo Ichigo. —ellos te han hecho daño y pensaste que yo también lo haría, pero no es así, yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a cuidarte como un preciado tesoro. —le dijo acariciando sus mejillas. —Yo quiero ser quien te calme el sufrimiento, quien te ayude a recuperarte de ese mal momento, sólo necesito que me lo permitas. —le dijo con ternura. —que me habrás tu corazón.

Rukia en ese momento sintió como la barrera del orgullo, la venganza, el dolor y el rencor que había puesto entre ella e Ichigo terminaba de romperse, ya los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por él no podían ser reprimidos, y entonces decidió confiar, confiar en que él no la lastimaría y decidió intentar abrirle su corazón.

Y entonces él se convirtió en su sol, en esa persona que la había sacado de la oscuridad, de la soledad, en esa persona que le había dado una nueva esperanza de ser feliz.

Y ella le sonrió, y él la entendió.

Y entonces se fundieron en un apasionado e intenso beso, cargado de todas esas emociones que los dos sentían. Pero Ichigo se separó enseguida, pues de seguir así no podría detenerse y quería ir despacio con ella.

—Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya. —dijo parándose y viendo su reloj, dándose cuenta que la tarde había pasado muy rápido y ya era de noche. Sólo quería llegar a su casa y darse una ducha fría.

—Quédate esta noche. —le dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie y sorprendiéndose por lo que le había pedido.

—¿Estas segura? —le preguntó, pues esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dormir en el sillón. El deseo que sentía por ella cada vez se hacía más grande.

—Sí. —le dijo ella consiente de su respuesta. Ya no tenía caso fingir, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba su calor, sus caricias, necesitaba sentirse en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirse viva.

Entonces Ichigo le habló a Kaien para pedirle que se fuera a quedar con sus hermanas porque él tenía que ir a tender a un paciente. Le mintió pues no quería hacerlo sufrir ni ventilar su vida privada.

Después Ichigo la volvió a besar y la forma con la que ella respondía sus besos sólo le demostraba que no era la mujer fría y orgullosa que quería aparentar, sino que era una mujer afectuosa y apasionada. Y agradecía que hubiera sido con él con quien se había decidido a deshacerse de esa máscara.

—Me gustas tanto. —le murmuró mientras deslizaba su boca hacia su cuello. Rukia sintió una carga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

Ichigo dejó de besarla para poder cargarla entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Ella aprovechó que le quitó la mirada de encima cuando abrió la puerta, para quitarse de un jalón la cadena con el anillo que llevaba en el cuello.

Desde el momento en que decidió detenerlo, su venganza había quedado atrás, y ahora sólo quería entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Por fin aceptaba ese extraño sentimiento que se había adueñado de ella desde hace tiempo, el que hacía que su cuerpo temblara cada vez que lo escuchaba decirle que la amaba, el que hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que la besaba, el que hacía que perdiera la razón con sólo sentirlo cerca.

Ichigo la depositó suavemente sobre la cama y se situó sobre ella, comenzando a besarla, eran besos tiernos, lentos, no había prisa. Después de un rato de besos y caricias mutuas, le comenzó a quitar la ropa, despacio, pues quería grabarse en su memoria cada parte de su anatomía, Rukia le ayudó a quitarse la suya, deleitándose con su cuerpo perfecto.

Pronto comenzaron los besos de nuevo, Rukia sintió una paz interior que no había sentido antes, se sentía reconfortada entre sus brazos, pero a la vez se sentía tan excitada y ansiando más, al igual que Ichigo.

Él la besaba en el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y luego bajaba lentamente sus manos hacia su espalda, era algo indescriptible lo que sentían en esos momentos, él comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, quería embriagarse de su aroma, quería borrar de su piel todo rastro de dolor del pasado. Ella no podía evitar gemir por el placer que sentía.

Pero los besos y caricias de Ichigo eran pausados, pues no quería poseer su cuerpo, él quería poseer su corazón. Y esa noche lo logró.

Más tarde cuando por fin sus cuerpos se estaban fundiendo en uno sólo, él dejó de besarla, miradas violetas y miel se cruzaron, en las dos se podía percibir la pasión y el deseo, pero sobre todo la ternura y el amor que había entre los dos. Podían sentir la respiración entrecortada del otro y sus corazones acelerados.

—Te amo. —le dijo Ichigo antes de volver a aprisionar sus labios. Él no esperaba nada a cambio, le daría su tiempo, la dejaría que estuviera lista, pero no podía callar lo que sentía en ese momento, ella lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Luego fue ella la que comenzó a besarlo por el cuello. —Te quiero. —le susurró mientras lo atraía hacia él para volverlo a besar.

Se reprochó de inmediato lo mentirosa que era, porque lo que sentía por él distaba mucho del cariño, de un simple "querer", ese extraño sentimiento tenía un nombre: amor. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Pero esta vez no fue el orgullo el que impidió que se sincerara, fue el miedo, aquel miedo a volver a ser lastimada que no superaba por completo.

Tras consumar su amor, Ichigo cayó recostado al lado de ella y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla, ella se aferró a su pecho y tras un besó suyo en su frente, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la alarma de Rukia sonó a las seis de la mañana, ella abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se giró de lado para buscar a Ichigo, pero él no estaba junto a ella.

De prisa se sentó en la cama y buscó en la habitación, la angustia y el pánico se apoderaron de ella al no encontrarlo. Los recuerdos de aquella mañana en el barco volvieron.

¿Acaso él también la había abandonado?¿Solamente había jugado con ella?, esa sensación de vacío de nuevo se apoderó de ella. Se envolvió el cuerpo con la sabana verde y despacio caminó para salir de la habitación.

—Ichigo. —pronunció casi en un susurro al salir del cuarto y no verlo en la sala. —Ichigo. — volvió a decir con angustia al no recibir contestación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con comida en la mano y vestido con unos jeans azules y una playera roja.

Rukia comenzó a llorar, pues en verdad había creído que él se había marchado. Ichigo soltó la bandeja y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó con angustia, pero ella no contestó. Él le enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.—Yo no te dejaré. —le dijo adivinando sus temores.

—Ahora lo sé. —le respondió más tranquila y le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que de nuevo se despertara el deseo en él. —el desayuno se arruinó. —dijo viendo la charola en el piso. —¿ahora que comeremos? —preguntó ajena a los pensamientos del chico de cabello naranja.

—Tengo otros planes para el desayuno. —le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora y de nuevo la cargó en brazos caminando hacia la habitación.

—Pero llegaremos tarde al trabajo. —reprochó Rukia.

—El trabajo puede esperar. —respondió él entrando a la habitación. Ella le sonrió.

Sí, el trabajo podía esperar, pensó Rukia mientras se entregaba de nuevo al amor que experimentaba con aquel chico que el destino le había puesto en su camino.

* * *

—Bueno pues el lemmon se los dejé a su imaginación.

—Espero que no hayan sufrido de un coma diabético al terminar de leer el capítulo, pero cuando se trata del IchiRuki tiendo a ser demasiado cursi XD.

—El capítulo estuvo inspirado en tres canciones: "Extraño sentimiento" de Luis Fonsi (para Rukia) y "No tengas miedo" y "Yo seré tu sol" de Tercer cielo (para Ichigo).

—Por cierto tengo dos historias que subí recientemente y que si tienen tiempo me gustaría que las leyeran :

La primera es un one-shot que se llama "**La promesa**" y la otra es un fic que se llama "**El príncipe de la noche**" y es una adaptación del libro de Drácula de Bram Stoker.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !**


	30. UN TRISTE ADIÓS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: **HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Lord Roko, Anahis, Caroone, Stephanie Za, Kaoru240, Dan Yagami, Neko dani, Akisa, Gzn, esmeraldaxx200, artilyon-rand, amelie-ru14ku13, Soul Neko-Natsu, Yoruichi00, Kureimy, foreveryour. **

Espero responder sus dudas sobre Rukia en este capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA.- UN TRISTE ADIOS. **

Ichigo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, ya estaba bañado y arreglado, pues llevaba una muda de ropa en la cajuela desde la vez que le tocó atender una emergencia en carretera y se había manchado sus ropas de sangre. Mientras esperaba a que Rukia saliera del baño tenía la mirada en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas, estaba confundido y una duda carcomía su cabeza, pero no sabía cómo expresarla sin que se ella la pudiera malinterpretar.

Claro que se alegraba de haber sido el primer hombre en la vida de Rukia, pero tampoco le importaría si no hubiera sido así, ya que sus sentimientos por ella no cambian en nada, sólo que necesitaba entender algunas cosas.

Rukia salió del baño vestida y fue al tocador para peinarse. Ichigo levantó la vista y observó su rostro, aunque no tenía ni gota de maquillaje lucia hermosa.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —preguntó Rukia mirándolo a través del espejo y sin dejar de cepillar su cabello azabache.

—Lo hermosa que eres. —contestó él con una sonrisa. Sólo Rukia fue capaz de despertar en él ese lado romántico. Ella le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

Rukia cepillaba su cabello mecánicamente, pues su mente divagaba en un mar de dudas, mientras se bañaba intentó recordar aquella noche en el barco para encontrar respuestas, pero todo fue inútil, lo único que recordaba era a él besándola sobre la cama y ella acariciando su espalda, lo demás estaba borroso.

—Rukia. —le habló Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se giró en el asiento para quedar frente a frente. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? —preguntó confuso. Rukia suspiró.

—Porque yo tampoco lo sabía. —respondió, lo mejor era ser sincera. —pensé que aquella noche en verdad me había entregado a él.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué él fingió su boda? —preguntó Ichigo.

—No lo sé. —respondió alzándose de hombros. —yo también quisiera saberlo. —dijo ella, demostrándole que los dos compartían la misma duda. —pero es mejor que nos apuremos a se van a preocupar de que no lleguemos al trabajo. —dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo comprendió que no quería seguir con el tema así que ya no le preguntó más, necesitaba tiempo y él se lo iba a dar. Pero ahora ya no entendía a Grimmjow, según lo que le había contado Rukia él sólo quería pasar una noche con ella, y se preguntaba porque si había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo la dejó pasar y a la mente únicamente le llegaba una sola respuesta: porque en verdad se había enamorado de ella, por eso ahora la buscaba, para recuperarla.

Pero Ichigo confiaba en Rukia y en el amor que le había demostrado la noche anterior, así que se recordó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo iba a estar al pendiente pues no dejaría que Grimmjow intentará lastimarla de nuevo.

Ellos salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche de Ichigo para ir al trabajo. Llegaron minutos después de las nueve, para su mala suerte, según ellos, se encontraron con Matsumoto que había ido a buscar un expediente al archivo. Al verlos, la rubia se aproximó a ellos.

—¡Qué bueno que llegan!, me tenían con pendiente. —exclamó la voluptuosa mujer. Conocía la puntualidad de los dos chicos y al ver que no llegaban se preocupó.

—Es que se nos descompuso el coche. —dijo Ichigo nervioso.

—Ummm. —dijo Rangiku tocándose el mentón con una mano y viéndolos con escrutinio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rukia.

—Los dos huelen a fresa. —dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa pícara. — Es el shampoo de Rukia.

Vaya, Ichigo sabía que no debía de usar el shampoo de Rukia, pero era eso o que su cabello estuviera reseco todo el día.

—Así que ustedes ya pasaron la noche juntos. —dijo divertida Matsumoto.

—No es lo que te imaginas. —interrumpió Rukia nerviosa. No quería divulgar su vida privada por todo el hospital.

—Ichigo, ven a mi oficina de inmediato. —la voz seria de Urahara sonó a un lado de ellos. Saludó cortésmente a las mujeres y se dio la media vuelta seguido del médico de cabello naranja. Ichigo se fue con Urahara, temiendo lo que le pudiera decir o hacer.

—¿No crees que el doctor Urahara parecía molesto? —preguntó la rubia.

—No, es tu imaginación. —dijo Rukia.

Después Rukia y la enfermera se fueron a los consultorios, en el camino Matsumoto no dejaba de pedirle a la doctora que le contará todos los detalles pero la chica de ojos violetas se negaba rotundamente.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio Orihime se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, ya estaba arreglada y sólo esperaba a que Ishida fuera por ella.

En esas horas casi no había podido dormir por dos cosas, la primera por la emoción que sentía por ver a Kaoru y saber que ahora si estarían juntos y la segunda porque en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas lo que había ocurrido con Ulquiorra. Instintivamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios dejando fluir los recuerdos.

_Llegaron a Tokio en la madrugada, del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para llegar al hotel, cortesía de Urahara, se sorprendieron al ver que era uno de los más lujosos de Tokio. Si hubiera sido por ella en ese mismo momento habría ido a casa de su hermano, pero Ishida le hizo ver que era mejor esperar hasta una hora más apropiada y que estuvieran todos descansados._

—_Duerme. —le dijo Ishida afuera de su habitación. —hoy será un día muy largo y necesitaras tener fuerzas y estar descansada. —le dijo con una sonrisa._

—_Gracias. —le dijo Orihime._

—_¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó intrigado._

—_Por ser tan bueno conmigo y por haberme dado la oportunidad de recuperar a Kaoru. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa._

—_No agradezcas, lo hago porque te quiero. —le dijo él y acortó la distancia para besarla._

_La escena era tristemente observada por un par de ojos esmeralda._

—_Hasta al rato. —se despidió Ishida. Orihime cerró la puerta cuando él dio la media vuelta, y fue a la cama para sacar la ropa de dormir de su maleta._

_Alguien tocó a la puerta y fue a abrir._

—_¿Qué se te olvido Uryu? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta, se quedó en silencio al ver que era Ulquiorra el que llamaba. Sin invitación él entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella nerviosa y retrocediendo un par de pasos._

— _Hablar contigo._

—_No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —dijo ella. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, tan sólo el estar cerca de él le provocaba una descarga de emociones._

—_Te equivocas. —dijo él acercándose un par de pasos. —tenemos mucho de qué hablar y no me voy a ir hasta que aclaremos todo. —Por su tono de voz Orihime sabía que cumpliría sus palabras, así que lo invitó a sentarse en unas sillas que había en el cuarto. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías por nuestro hijo? —preguntó con cierta molestia._

—_Porque pensé que tú presencia podría inquietar Kaoru ya que no te conoce. —dijo ella, pero la realidad era que a la que en verdad inquietaba era a ella, temía que estando a su lado se nublara su buen juicio e hiciera algo que pudiera lastimar a Ishida. —pero pensaba llevarlo para que te conociera cuando regresáramos a Karakura. —dijo sinceramente._

_Ulquiorra aceptó su explicación._

—_Orihime, Kaoru ahora nos va a necesitar a los dos. —dijo. —y ahora que sabes la verdad, que yo no te abandone y que te sigo queriendo, no veo por qué no podemos estar juntos si tú también me amas. —Ulquiorra no entendía porque ella se empeñaba en seguir con Ishida ahora que tenían la oportunidad de retomar su amor._

_Orihime se puso de pie._

—_Porque aun las heridas no sanan por completo. —dijo ella. —no puedo borrar de golpe todo el dolor que sentí, además y lo más importante es que yo quiero a Uryu. —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ulquiorra se paró molesto._

—_Pero no lo amas como a mí. —le dijo sujetándola de los brazos. Él lo podía ver en sus ojos, a Ishida no lo miraba con tanta intensidad ni con tanta pasión como a él._

—_Yo..yo no te amo. —dijo nerviosa intentando soltarse, pero al encontrarse con la mirada del chico de cabello negro se perdió en sus ojos y se disipó toda resistencia._

_Ulquiorra entonces la besó, quería borrar de su boca los besos de Ishida, quería que entendiera que jamás amararía a ese chico como lo amaba a él. _

—_No. —dijo Orihime separándose de él. —Esto no está bien. —dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Por favor vete. —le pidió angustiada._

—_Lo siento. —se disculpó apenado, pero al estar cerca de ella no podía reprimir sus sentimientos._

_Ulquiorra abandonó la habitación no sin antes decirle que no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, que seguiría luchando por ella._

Orihime estaba de pie frente a la ventana, viendo la magnífica vista de la ciudad, sus pensamientos seguían confusos. Su razón y su corazón le indicaban diferentes direcciones y no sabía cuál elegir. Suspiró cansadamente, todo estaba tan bien antes de que Ulquiorra apareciera; ella se había decidido por darse la oportunidad de amar otra vez, de amar a Uryu que tan bueno era con ella, pero la presencia de su antiguo amor lo ponía en entredicho todo.

La meditación de la chica de cabello naranja fue interrumpida por Ishida, quien llegó para avisarle que ya todo estaba listo para ir a ver a Sora.

Ellos se encontraron con Ulquiorra y los agentes en la salida del hotel y fueron a buscar el coche que Byakuya les rentó. De nuevo se sorprendieron al ver estacionada en la calle una limusina negra.

—Creo que a veces exageran un poco. —dijo Ishida al ver las excentricidades de sus jefes, pero aun así les agradecía lo que hacían por él y por Orihime, puesto que todavía no quería recurrir a su padre.

Todos se subieron a la limusina y esta se puso en marcha. En la calle se podían apreciar los grandes edificios y comercios, todos adornados con múltiples focos que por la noche daban un buen espectáculo luminoso, también se podían ver los grandes espectaculares anunciando los productos más novedosos.

Pero ni Orihime, Ulquiorra o Ishida prestaban atención a lo que ocurría afuera del carro, cada uno iba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Orihime estaba nerviosa por tener que enfrentarse a su hermano, pero necesitaba saber porque había actuado así con ella, quería escuchar sus razones para ocultarle lo de Ulquiorra. Había acordado con Ishida que todavía no le dirían a Kaoru que ella era su mamá, que aguardarían un tiempo más en lo que él se adaptaba más a ella y a Ulquiorra. Pero aun así le preocupaba su reacción ante la idea de alejarse de Sora y Akira y sobre todo le daba miedo que cuando le dijeran la verdad la rechazara.

Uryu, que iba sentado junto a Orihime, no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de las miradas de Ulquiorra para con la chica de ojos grises, sabía que la seguía amando y le preocupaba que su amor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr que ella se olvidara de Ulquiorra, pero no quería atormentar a Orihime con preguntas pues comprendía que ya tenía bastante con los problemas con su hermano. Él volteó a verla y le vio su semblante preocupado, así que la tomó de la mano para darle ánimos, ella le regaló una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra no podía definir lo que sentía, estaba ansioso por conocer a su hijo, por poderlo estrechar entre sus brazos por primera vez, por saber cómo era, se preguntaba a quien se parecería; pero también estaba enojado con Sora y no sabía si estando frente a él se podría controlar para no golpearlo porque por su culpa se había perdido de la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo y de estar con Orihime. Él volteó a verla en el momento que Ishida la tomaba de la mano y ella le sonreía amorosamente. Como envidiaba a Uryu en ese momento, deseaba poder ser el soporte y fortaleza de Orihime, pero también le estaba agradecido por haberle devuelto la felicidad de tener a su hijo, en definitiva aunque quisiera no podía verlo como un enemigo.

Los únicos que disfrutaban del paseo y de la limusina eran los dos agentes que los acompañaban y mientras saboreaban los refrescos y la botana que había en el lujoso auto, deseaban que todos sus casos fueran así.

El carro se estacionó después de dos horas de recorrido, frente a una enorme casa azul, que tenía un precioso jardín al frente. Todos se bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia el enorme portón negro. Ahí Uryu tocó al timbre y después de anunciarse un señor mayor los dejó entrar.

Caminaron a través del enorme jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de madera, la cual tenía algunos alcatraces tallados en ella. Una muchacha del servicio les abrió y los hizo pasar hasta la sala.

—En un momento bajan los señores. —dijo la muchacha y después de hacer una leve inclinación, se retiró del lugar.

Todos recorrieron con la vista el lugar, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

—Tía, tía. —se escuchó una pequeña voz alegre, era Kaoru que bajaba las escaleras. —qué bueno que viniste. —dijo acercándose a ella y extendiéndole los brazos para que lo cargara.

—Hola. —dijo Orihime cargándolo. —has crecido mucho. —dijo alegre dejándolo nuevamente en el piso.

Ulquiorra se quedó anonadado al ver a Kaoru. Era más hermoso de lo que se imaginaba, su corazón se llenó de mucha emoción, intentó acercarse a Kaoru pero el niño al verlo se asustó un poco y se escondió detrás de Orihime.

—Disculpen a mi hijo, pero no le gustan los extraños. —dijo Sora bajando las escaleras acompañado de Akira, una mujer blanca de cabello negro hasta los hombros y de ojos cafés.

Ulquiorra le dedicó una mirada de enojo, "Extraño", él no era un extraño, él era su padre y si Kaoru ahora le tenía miedo se debía solamente a Sora. Se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de no contestar a su provocación.

—Él es Ulquiorra, un amigo mío. —le dijo Orihime con dulzura. —Y también quiere ser tu amigo. —dijo dándole confianza a Kaoru que salió al frente para encontrarse con Ulquiorra.

—Hola. —le dijo el chico de ojos verdes agachándose para quedar a su altura. Al verlo no pudo más que sentir ternura y un inmenso amor.

—Hola. —le respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

—¿Te puedo dar un abrazo? —le preguntó, tratando de contenerse para no decirle en ese momento que era su padre.

Kaoru volteó a ver a Orihime y ella le indicó con la cabeza que lo hiciera. A Sora no le gustó la idea pero no dijo nada.

—Sí. —respondió el niño viendo a Ulquiorra.

Entonces Ulquiorra lo abrazó contra su pecho y tuvo que ser muy fuerte para evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría por sentir por primera vez a su hijo, no podía creer que con tan sólo verlo una vez ya lo amara tanto.

—Kaoru es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto. —dijo Sora, no quería verlo junto a Ulquiorra y además no quería escuchara la conversación.

Kaoru se separó de Ulquiorra y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Y haz tus maletas porque te vienes conmigo. —dijo Orihime mostrándole una sonrisa a su hijo y luego mirando de forma retadora a Sora quien la miró con sorpresa.

—Sí, voy a ir de nuevo de vacaciones con mi tía. —dijo alegre Kaoru ignorando que ya no regresaría a esa casa. La agente y una niñera acompañaron a Kaoru al cuarto.

—Sora vine por mi hijo. —dijo Orihime dando unos pasos para acercarse a su hermano y le extendió el documento que llevaba donde se le reconocía como la madre del niño y se le concedía su patria potestad.

Sora ya estaba enterado de los trámites, pero nunca se imaginó que estuvieran tan rápido. El agente, Ulquiorra e Ishida se mantenían al margen de la conversación, pero el de ojos esmeralda sólo esperaba el momento indicado para intervenir.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó confundida Akira a su esposo. —tú me dijiste que ella no quería al niño y que en lugar de darlo en adopción a extraños prefería dárnoslo a nosotros. —dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

—Yo jamás quise darles al niño, él me lo quitó. —señaló Orihime. Akira se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada por lo que hizo su esposo.

—Hice lo que creí mejor para todos. —se defendió Sora. —Tú eras muy joven y estabas sola, no ibas a poder con un niño y nosotros necesitábamos un hijo.

—Ella no hubiera estado sola de no ser por ti. —dijo Ulquiorra acercándose a ellos. —porque sé que fuiste tú el que me mandó golpear el día de la boda. —dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

—Sólo quería impedir la boda jamás imagine que se saldría de control. —dijo Sora.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? —preguntó su hermana con enojo. —sabías que lo amaba.

—Pero él no te convenía, sólo era un pobre diablo. —dijo Sora. —Yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti.

—¿Lo mejor para mí? —preguntó incrédula. —gracias a ti mi vida ha sido un infierno, he sufrido como no te imaginas por no tener a mi hijo, por creer que el hombre que amaba nos había abandonado a mi hijo y a mí.

—Y a mí me hiciste creer que las únicas personas que me quedaban en el mundo habían muerto, me hiciste padecer por cinco años la soledad y el dolor. —dijo Ulquiorra enojado. —me privaste de ver nacer y crecer a mi hijo. —esto era lo que más le enfurecía, saber que sora había disfrutado de los privilegios de padre que le correspondían solamente a él.

Akira lloraba en silencio por ver un lado que desconocía de su esposo y por presentir que ya no tendría a Kaoru con ella, pues aunque no lo había llevado en su vientre lo amaba intensamente. Ishida veía acongojado la escena.

—Todos estos años he cargado con esa culpa. —dijo Sora. —claro que me he arrepentido de lo que hice, tu eres mi hermana y aunque no lo creas te quiero. Pero en ese momento pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Orihime no le contestó pero le dedicó una mirada incrédula. No lo odiaba, era su hermano, pero tampoco lo podía perdonar.

—Papá, papá. —se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kaoru bajando las escaleras interrumpiendo la conversación. —La señora me dijo que tenía que guardar toda mi ropa en las maletas. —le dijo a Sora poniéndose frente a él.

—Así es hijo, te iras un largo tiempo con ellos. —le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Desde que tuvo a Kaoru en brazos sintió un gran amor por él, ese niño se convirtió en la luz de sus ojos.

—Pero no quiero irme tanto tiempo. —dijo Kaoru. —quiero ir contigo a ver la nieve, me lo prometiste. —dijo con un puchero.

—Pero ahora iras con Orihime y Ulquiorra. —le dijo revolviendo su cabello. —ellos te quieren mucho y te van a consentir.

—Pero yo no quiero a ese señor. —dijo Kaoru, sus palabras hirieron a Ulquiorra. —yo te quiero a ti papá. —dijo Kaoru abrazándose de las piernas de su padre. —yo no quiero estar sin ti. —dijo llorando. —ni sin mi mamá.

Le había gustado pasar unos días con su tía, pero la idea de estar mucho tiempo sin su papá y mamá no le agradaba, además ese señor que acababa de conocer le daba un poco de miedo.

El corazón de Orihime empezó a doler, se reprochó por ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en ella, no había pensado en los sentimientos de Kaoru y en lo que le podría afectar saber que los que consideraba y amaba como padres no lo eran. Ishida se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en un hombro para darle apoyo.

—Pero con ellos vas a estar bien. —dijo Akira entre sollozos, le partía el corazón tener que separarse de su hijo, pero entendía que su lugar estaba con sus verdaderos padres.

Kaoru se aferró más a las piernas de su padre y repetía que no se quería ir. Orihime estaba a punto de decirle a Kaoru que había cambiado de idea y que no se lo iba a llevar, pero Ulquiorra se acercó a Kaoru y tomándolo por su pequeña cintura lo alejó de su padre.

Ya no podía seguir viendo como llamaba papá a Sora, él también necesitaba el cariño de su hijo, necesitaba que lo llamara papá.

—Déjame. —pidió Kaoru pataleando. —quiero estar con mi papá.

—Él no es tu padre. —dijo enojado ante la mirada de desconcierto de los demás. —Tú padre soy yo y Orihime tu mamá. Y de ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros.

Kaoru dejó de luchar impresionado por lo que escuchó, Orihime vio con horror a Ulquiorra, no creía que hubiera sido capaz de cometer esa crueldad con su hijo, de no haber tenido tacto para decir las cosas. Los demás estaban igual de consternados.

Ulquiorra lo cargó en brazos y caminó con él hasta la salida, Kaoru se recargó en su hombro para poder ver a sus padres.

—Papá, mamá. —gritaba mientras lloraba y extendía sus bracitos hacia ellos para que lo ayudaran. —Papá. —gritaba con desesperación al ver que se alejaba más de ellos.

Orihime fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia ellos con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Los demás la imitaron. Sora y Akira estaban destrozados, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada salvo contemplar como su hijo era separado de ellos.

—¿Qué hiciste Ulquiorra? —le recriminó poniéndose junto a él, quien no aminoró el paso y ahora atravesaba el jardín.

—Sólo reclamo lo que es mío, él es mi hijo y necesito que este conmigo, con nosotros. —dijo, Kaoru seguía llorando.

—Pero no así, lo estás haciendo sufrir. —le dijo ella.

Ella no quería que se dieran las cosas así, primero quería ganarse el amor como su madre y poco a poco le contaría la verdad a su hijo.

—Vas a hacer que te odie y que me odie. —le gritó.

Ulquiorra ya se había subido al carro y ante las palabras de Orihime, volteó a ver a su hijo.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se reprochó al ver la carita del niño bañada en lágrimas y con una expresión de sufrimiento.

Orihime entró al coche y se sentó junto a Ulquiorra.

—Kaoru, te prometo que vendremos a verlos seguido. —le dijo e intento acariciar su rostro, pero el niño lo volteó enseguida, no quería ser tocado por ella.

Los agentes también entraron al carro, Ishida habló algunas cosas con Sora y Akira y luego entró al coche sentándose frente a Orihime.

Sora y Akira vieron con dolor como el coche avanzaba sin haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su hijo. Akira corrió detrás del coche y Kaoru la veía por el parabrisas trasero.

—Adiós mami, adiós papi. —dijo con tristeza y despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

—Lo siento hijo. —dijo Ulquiorra aminorando su agarre, esto lo aprovechó Kaoru para bajarse al piso y luego correr a los brazos de Ishida, era el único con el que se sentía seguro ahora.

Akira vio como el coche se perdía al dar la vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo. Sora se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Todo esto es tú culpa. —dijo alzando un brazo para apartarlo y luego regresó a la casa para hacer sus maletas.

Mientras tanto Kaoru lloraba en los brazos de Ishida, no entendía porque ese hombre malvado le había dicho que él era su padre y su tía su madre, si él ya tenía unos buenos papás, tampoco entendía porque lo alejaban de ellos. Sólo sabía que se sentía muy triste y tenía ganas de llorar.

Ishida lo acariciaba tratando de reconfortarlo, en el poco tiempo que había estado con él le había tomado mucho cariño y le había conmovido mucho esa escena por eso estaba furioso con Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho sin pensar y cegado por los celos de padre, jamás había sido su intención hacer sufrir así a su hijo, y sólo esperaba que Kaoru le diera una oportunidad para acercarse a él y corregir su error.

Orihime también estaba enojada con el chico de ojos verdes, y si por su culpa perdía el amor que Kaoru le tenía, al menos como tía, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —le dijo Ishida al niño.

Pero para él nada estaría bien, pues ahora viviría con ese señor y esa señora malvados que lo habían alejado de sus padres, que le habían quitado su felicidad.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Rukia caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, se detuvo en la puerta con el número cinco y después de respirar profundamente tocó a la puerta y entró.

Ya había llegado el momento de hablar con Momo.

* * *

—Lo siento, no pensé que lo de Orihime y Kaoru me tomaría todo un capitulo. Pero espero poder haber hecho bien esas escenas.

**Saludos y que estén bien…y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !**


	31. ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: **Caroone, Akisa, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Stephanie Za, esmeraldaxx200, amelie-ru14ku13, Kawai-Maria, Anahis, Guest, Ichirukiforever, Neko dani, Kureimy,**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y UNO.- ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR. **

Cuando Rukia llegó al consultorio de Kaien esperó de su parte una reprimenda por llegar tarde, a la cual no tenía como responder así que únicamente la aceptaría en silencio, pero para su sorpresa él sólo se limitó a sonreírle y a saludarla, después de eso siguieron dando las consultas.

Y aprovechando que había poca gente ese día, Rukia se permitió relajarse un rato y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el cielo azul con nubes blancas, que ese día en particular le parecía muy bello.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan dichosa, tan plena, tan alegre y no lo podía ocultar, pues en todo este tiempo en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa permanente. Y sabía la razón, un chico dueño de unos hermosos ojos miel.

De pronto unos brazos rodeándola por el cuello la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que ahora si te perdí para siempre ¿Verdad? —preguntó Kaien con tristeza. —No soy tonto y sé porque Ichigo no llegó a dormir anoche. —Kaien no lo vio pero en ese momento el rostro de la doctora se tiño de rojo.

Aunque el chico de ojos verdes ya había aceptado que Rukia amaba a su primo, el saber que su relación se había hecho más profunda no dejaba de afectarlo. Rukia se volteó para verlo deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Kaien. —dijo Rukia con reproche. —pensé que ya no…

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que te dije que ya no te hablaría sobre mis sentimientos. —la interrumpió él. — pero tengo que decirte lo que siento. —dijo él. — te sigo amando y saber que estas con Ichigo me duele mucho.

—Kaien, no sigas por favor. —ahora lo interrumpió Rukia, le incomodaba esta situación, pues quería a Kaien y no le gustaba verlo sufrir. —Nunca quise lastimarte, nunca quise que te hicieras falsas esperanzas. —dijo sinceramente y un poco angustiada.

—Lo sé. —le respondió con una leve sonrisa. —sólo recuerda que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites.

En ese momento una enfermera tocó a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento incómodo, les informó que había llegado una mujer accidentada y requería una operación urgente, así que necesitaban de Kaien.

Después de escucharla el cirujano caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué no piensas venir? —le preguntó a Rukia quien seguía en su lugar.

—Ya voy. —respondió y lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del quirófano una joven de cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, aguardaba afuera y se veía muy alterada. Al verlos se acercó a ellos.

—Por favor salven a Yoshi. —pidió desesperada agarrando a Rukia de un brazo. —por favor no la dejen morir. —suplicó la muchacha.

—Tranquilícese por favor. —le pidió Rukia amablemente poniendo una mano sobre las suyas. —haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, pero para eso debemos entrar. —le dijo. La chica la soltó.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Kaien acercándose un poco más a ella.

—Soy Yoshino Soma. —dijo entre llantos.

Kaien le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Yoshino le prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para salvar a su amiga, pero recuerde que no somos nosotros quienes tenemos la decisión final, así que le pido que sea fuerte y tenga fe. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos e inspirándole confianza.

—Sí. —le respondió la chica, luego vio como Rukia y Kaien entraban al quirófano y fue a sentarse a unas bancas para esperar que terminara la operación.

La operación de la chica de cabello verde que aguardaba en el quirófano fue complicada y duró casi dos horas. Inmediatamente Rukia salió para hablar con Yoshino, todavía llevaba la bata azul y el gorro, el cual se quitó y lo agarró con una mano.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —le preguntó a Rukia con desesperación apenas y se acercó.

—Lo siento mucho. —dijo con pesar. —pero no resistió la operación.

La mujer castaña se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar amargamente, afortunadamente estaba sentada pues de lo contrario se hubiera caído a causa del temblor en sus piernas. Rukia sólo permaneció en silencio a su lado, conmovida por su dolor.

—Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero nos peleamos antes del accidente. —le dijo sin cambiar de posición, pues necesitaba desahogarse. Rukia se sentó a su lado. —ella se subió enojada al coche y no la detuve y luego vi como el otro carro la impactó por un costado. —dijo Yoshino con la voz cortada y viéndola. —Si hubiera sabido que no la volvería a ver no hubiera peleado con ella y le habría dicho que la quería. —Yoshino se abrazó a Rukia para seguir llorando.

En ese momento a Rukia le llegó la imagen de Momo el día que la vio en la cama del hospital, el miedo y la culpa se apoderaron de ella. Miedo de perderla sin haber hablado con su mejor amiga, sin haberle dicho que la quería y que estaría apoyándola en su padecimiento, y culpa por haberla negado ante los demás, por no visitarla desde ese día.

No quería verse en el lugar de esa mujer, no quería pronunciar el "Si yo hubiera" cuando ya fuera muy tarde. Así que gracias a esa chica tomó una resolución.

—Tu amiga sabía que la querías. —le dijo Rukia. —Y aunque se discutieron ella tampoco dejó de quererte.

Yoshino volvió a sentarse derecha y miró a Rukia.

—¿Tú crees que ella no se fue odiándome? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —le respondió con firmeza. Rukia sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón un celular.— esto estaba entre sus cosas y creí oportuno enseñártelo, por eso lo tomé. —le dijo mientras le entregaba el celular.

Al verlo Yoshino comenzó a llorar, pues en la pantalla se podía leer un mensaje sin terminar y dirigido a ella en la que le decía que la quería. Yoshino lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. En ese momento se acercaron dos personas a ellas.

Kaien salió del quirófano justo a tiempo para informar a los padres de la muchacha de cabello verde, recién llegados, lo sucedido, eso lo agradeció Rukia ya que era la primera vez que tenía que dar una noticia así y todavía le costaba trabajo no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de los familiares.

Más tarde Rukia aprovechó que tenía que visitar a los pacientes internos para ir al cuarto piso, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo respiraba profundamente para tomar valor, pues sabía que no sólo sería con Momo con la que se enfrentaría, sino también con Yoruichi.

Se detuvo en la puerta marcada con el número cinco, se alisó las arrugas de su camisa azul y se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante. —contestó una voz conocida para ella.

Ella giró despacio la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. En la habitación estaba el doctor Hitsugaya al lado de Hinamori, este se sorprendió al verla ahí sin Matsumoto.

Rukia no se detuvo a mirarlo, enseguida sus ojos violetas se posaron sobre la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama ayudada por almohadas en su espalda, la que a pesar de lucir un poco desmejorada, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de alegría mezclado con sorpresa en sus ojos marrón.

—¿ Que se le ofrece? —preguntó el doctor. —¿La ha mandado Urahara o Byakuya? —preguntó preocupado.

—No. —dijo ella. —Vine porque necesito hablar con Momo. —dijo Rukia. Hitsugaya volteó a ver a Momo, ella sólo le hizo una señal afirmativa, pues todavía seguía impresionada de ver a Rukia ahí y con el uniforme del hospital.

—Las dejaré solas. —dijo Hitsugaya parándose del asiento, no entendía el interés de Rukia en Momo, pero aun así salió de la habitación.

Rukia se acercó en silencio hasta Momo.

—Hola. —dijo simplemente la de cabello azabache.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Momo con lágrimas, la emoción de volver a verla le ganó, contagiando a Rukia quien también comenzó a llorar.

—¡Momo! —Rukia entonces abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

Después de permanecer un rato abrazadas, se separaron y limpiaron las lágrimas; Rukia se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con cuidado para no lastimar a su amiga.

—Nos tenías muy preocupadas, no sabíamos nada de ti. —reprochó Hinamori cruzándose de brazos. —en todo este tiempo sólo escribiste una carta y no mencionaste donde estabas.

—Lo siento. —respondió Rukia. —pero a eso he venido, para dar una explicación. Por cierto ¿Y mi mamá? —preguntó pues no la había visto en el cuarto y también quería aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Pues ella viene por las noches. —dijo Hinamori. —no sé porque de repente un día dijo que ya no vendría en las tardes, que era mejor en la noche cuando todo estaba más tranquilo.

—Así que también es por eso que no me he encontrado con ella. —dijo Rukia más para sí misma que para su amiga.

Pues aunque ella evitaba ir lo más que podía al piso donde estaba internada su amiga y cuando lo hacía era muy cautelosa, en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de encontrarse frente a frente con Ayane, pero se las había ingeniado para evitarlo; y la mayoría de veces que le tocaba guardia se la pasaba en urgencias o en el quinto piso.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —indagó. —¿y por qué no has venido a verme? —preguntó ante la respuesta afirmativa de Rukia. Ya llevaba varios días internada y no la había visto ni una sola vez.

—Porque tenía miedo de encontrarme con ustedes. —respondió ella. —Han pasado muchas cosas desde que salí de Rukongai que no sabía cómo decirles.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó preocupada Momo.

—Prefiero decírselo a las dos juntas. —comentó Rukia, pues sentía que contarlo dos veces sería muy doloroso para ella.

—Está bien. —dijo Momo. —Si trabajas aquí supongo que ya sabes lo que tengo. —dijo Hinamori cambiando el tema, su semblante alegre cambio a uno de tristeza. Rukia tomó su mano.

—Sí, y no sabes cuánto me dolió al enterarme.

— Rukia no me quiero morir. —dijo Momo volviendo a llorar. —delante de mi mamá y Toushiro trato de no llorar, pero ya no lo soporto más, tengo mucho miedo. —las gruesas lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, Rukia sintió que el corazón se le acongojaba, esta era la primera vez que veía a su amiga quebrarse de esa forma, generalmente siempre era momo la fuerte y la que la consolaba cuando niñas.

—No tengas miedo. —comentó Rukia tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas ya que quería ser un apoyo para su amiga. —Sé que tu tumor es benigno y se puede extraer con una operación. —Estaba al tanto de todo gracias a Matsumoto. —Vas a ver que muy pronto estarás recuperada.

—Pero ¿y si la operación falla? ¿Y si muero en el quirófano? —Rukia sabía que las dudas de su amiga eran comprensibles y la tomó con más fuerza de la mano para darle seguridad.

—Estoy confiada en que todo saldrá bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —y más porque estas en las mejores manos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que probablemente te opere el doctor Kuchiki. —dijo Rukia. —y él es un excelente Neurocirujano. —agregó con optimismo, pues tenía una fe ciega en el médico. —Así que quita esa cara. —le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano. Luego de volverla a abrazar y de prometerle que regresaría en la noche para explicar todo, salió de la habitación para seguir con su trabajo. Hinamori se quedó más tranquila y contenta, pues ya le hacía falta la compañía reconfortante de su amiga.

Pero tras cerrar la puerta, Rukia se recargó en ella y se permitió llorar de tristeza por la delicada salud de su amiga y porque sabía los riesgos que conllevaba una operación de esa naturaleza. Con ella intentó mostrarse fuerte y optimista, pero en realidad también estaba muy asustada. Después de unos minutos suspiró hondamente y se tranquilizó, se secó las lágrimas y caminó hacia el ascensor.

Rukia subió al elevador para ir al quinto piso a seguir viendo otros pacientes, cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse una mano entró justo a tiempo por la abertura para impedir que se cerrara.

—Doctor Ukitake. —dijo con sorpresa al ver la figura del hombre de cabello blanco que la saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Hola Rukia, cuanto tiempo. —saludó mientras entraba al ascensor. Ella observó que en una mano llevaba una carpeta negra y se imaginó que iba a ver a la doctora Unohana pero no quiso preguntar nada.

Ellos intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras llegaron al quinto piso, donde la chica se bajó. Ukitake siguió hasta el séptimo piso, se bajó del elevador y caminó hasta la oficina de Unohana.

Después de anunciarse el hombre de cabello largo entró a la oficina, Unohana se encontraba detrás del escritorio firmando unos documentos.

Ahí él le pidió que le firmara los documentos del divorcio, pero Unohana no quiso hacerlo ya que lo seguía amando, y aunque ella se lo hizo saber Ukitake no desistía de su idea de alejarla de él para no condenarla a vivir con un enfermo como él.

Pero de pronto a Ukitake comenzó a marearse y tambalearse, Unohana corrió a sostenerlo.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó pero él ya no le respondió porque estaba como perdido, ya no la reconocía y la miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Unohana lo sentó en un sillón y enseguida llamó a unos enfermeros para que lo llevaran a Urgencias, ya sospechaba lo que tenía y se estaba muy enojada con él por no confiar en ella, porque después de más de veinte años de casados aun no comprendía lo grande que era el amor de ella hacia él.

En urgencias un médico tras realizar un análisis de sangre, le confirmó sus sospechas, Jushiro padecía de diabetes y había sufrido de una baja de azúcar. Unohana comprendió el por qué su esposo quería el divorcio, aunque eso no implicase que lo aceptara o justificara.

—Eres un tonto. —le susurró tomándole de la mano mientras él seguía inconsciente en una cama de urgencias, pero ya se le había aplicado la glucosa y estaba estable. —tratas de alejarme de tu vida ahora que me necesitas más.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Entretanto Ulquiorra, Orihime e Ishida ya estaban en el avión de regreso a Karakura.

Kaoru ya no lloraba pero seguía sin hablarles a Ulquiorra y Orihime, sólo confiaba en Ishida y por eso iba sentado junto a él, recargando su cabecita en su brazo.

Orihime iba al lado de Ishida, se seguía sintiendo mal por causarle este dolor a su hijo, pero estaba a dispuesta a tenerle paciencia y a ganarse su amor de nuevo. Agradecía tener a su lado a Uryu en ese momento, pues era un gran apoyo para ella.

Ulquiorra veía la escena con tristeza, pues deseaba que su hijo lo pudiera querer, pero también entendía que se había equivocado al actuar tan precipitadamente pues su hijo apenas tenía cinco años. Y aunque sentía celos de Ishida, pues le estaba quitando a su familia, le agradecía el cariño que le profesaba al niño.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando Ukitake despertó se encontró rodeado de Retsu y Toushiro, quienes lo miraban preocupados.

—¿Por qué nos ocultaste lo de tu enfermedad? —le preguntó su hijo enfadado.

—Porque no los quería ver con los rostros que tienen ahora. —le respondió Ukitake. —porque no quiero atarlos una vida conmigo, no quiero que se sacrifiquen por mí.

—Para mí no es un sacrificio estar a tu lado. —dijo Unohana. —yo te amo y quiero estar contigo para apoyarte y cuidarte, juntos saldremos adelante.

Hitsugaya vio con orgullo a su madre, pues mostraba gran fortaleza.

—También quiero lo mismo. —le dijo Toushiro. —ahora será mi turno de cuidarte como tú lo hacías conmigo cuando era pequeño. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No. —dijo Ukitake. —Ustedes saben lo que sigue, puedo perder la vista o mis riñones fallaran y necesitaré diálisis y yo no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

—Tu nunca serás un estorbo ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —le señaló Unohana. —Nosotros somos una familia y como tal debemos seguir.

Y aunque al principio se resistió, al final y dándose cuenta que necesitaba a su familia consigo, aceptó regresar con ellos, y disfrutar lo mucho o poco que le quedara de vida con su amada esposa e hijo.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Yoruichi caminaba por el pasillo del hospital para ir al ascensor, había recibido la llamada de Hinamori para avisarle que Rukia ya había aparecido y quería hablar con ella, y aunque estaba muy emocionada por volver a verla, también estaba angustiada de saber que tanto padre como hija trabajaban juntos.

Se preguntaba si por el apellido ya la había relacionado con ella y ya sabía que él era su padre, o si no lo sabía quería saber qué tipo de relación tendrían, si como decían la sangre llamaba y habían hecho algún lazo afectivo o por el contrario eran indiferentes, de lo que descubriera dependería si le contaba a Rukia la verdad o no. Pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella, la de madre egoísta y protectora, se resistía a revelarle la verdad por temor a que sufriera.

Se preguntaba como reaccionaria él al enterarse, si estaría arrepentido de haber abandonado a su hija, si estaba arrepentido de haberla dejado a ella. Yoruichi suspiró, aunque por mucho tiempo quiso olvidarlo y dejarlo de querer no pudo hacerlo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de saberlo.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Como a las cinco de la tarde, Ichigo fue a hablar con Rukia para despedirse. Se había quedado a consultas extras por "petición de Urahara".

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó apenas la vio saliendo del cuarto médico, pues en la mañana la había visto muy feliz y ahora sus ojos estaban apagados.

—Nada. —le respondió. Él le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Estás triste, no intentes ocultármelo, ¿acaso no confías en mí? —le preguntó.

Sí, si confiaba. Pero todavía no le podía contar toda la verdad, no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que él se enojara o se decepcionara.

—Es que una amiga esta delicada de salud y me preocupa. —le dijo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ella? —le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Rukia se sintió reconfortada.

—Ella está en buenas manos, sólo que no deja de inquietarme. —le respondió.

—Pero no estés triste, ella te va a necesitar mucho, así que tienes que ser fuerte y optimista. —le comentó con una sonrisa cálida. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, estas a mi lado. —le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Ichigo tenía ese extraño poder, con su sola presencia podía trasmitirle seguridad, pero ahora también le trasmitía mucha paz y alegría.

Ichigo no pudo resistir esa mirada y sonrisa y la besó.

—Lástima que hoy llega Orihime. —le dijo con una sonrisa después de besarla. Ella sólo se sonrió.

Luego Ichigo le contó sobre Ukitake y después se fue.

Ya por la noche Rukia aprovechó que estaba desocupada para volver a ir con Momo, tocó a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con Yoruichi, Ayane no estaba porque se había ido a cambiar y comer a la casa que rentaban.

—Rukia. —dijo con una sonrisa y con el corazón rebosando de alegría, después de mucho tiempo por fin la veía, por fin su angustia de no saber si estaba bien o no se disipaba.

—Mamá. —susurró feliz, pero a la vez con vergüenza.

Pronto caminaron las dos a su encuentro y madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Te extrañe. —susurró Yoruichi.

—Yo también. Me hiciste mucha falta. —dijo Rukia. Después las dos se acercaron a la cama de Momo.

—¿Ahora si nos vas a contar todo? —preguntó Momo.

—Sí.

—Entonces dime que pasó con Grimmjow. —dijo curiosa. —¿Te está haciendo feliz?

Rukia se puso seria y tomó aire, luego les relató lo que paso en el barco.

—Pero ese tipo es un desgraciado. —soltó Yoruichi cuando supo que había abandonado a su hija en el barco.

—¿Y porque no te regresaste a Karakura? —preguntó Momo quien no salía de su indignación.

—Porque me cegó el odio. —respondió ella. Luego les platicó de su juramento y de como decidió vengarse en Ichigo.

—Debiste de haber sufrido mucho. —dijo Momo conmovida. No imaginaba como debió de haber sufrido y sobre todo lo sola que estaba. Rukia agradeció que no la juzgaran como había creído.

A Yoruichi le dolió saber que su hija se había llenado de odio por un tipo que no valía la pena, no justificaba que le quisiera hacer daño a ese muchacho, pero era su hija y la iba a apoyar siempre.

—Pero no debiste usar a ese muchacho Rukia, él no tuvo ninguna culpa. —dijo Yoruichi seria.

—Lo sé y ahora me arrepiento. —comentó Rukia con sinceridad. —Aunque al principio sólo me acerque a Ichigo por venganza, con el paso de los días descubrí que él era diferente, y me enamoré de él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada Momo. Rukia respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Y no le importó lo de tu venganza? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—No lo sabe aún. —dijo ella con la mirada agachada. —apenas acepte mis sentimientos hacia él, y quiero tiempo para poder contarle la verdad. —dijo viendo a su mamá. —Es por ello que les tengo que pedir un favor, pero para eso les tengo que contar una parte que he omitido, y que espero que puedan perdonarme.

Yoruichi y Momo se preocuparon por las palabras de Rukia. Entonces ella les platicó que se había cambiado el apellido porque no quería que la relacionar con Yoruichi para que no descubrieran que su mamá era alguien de color. A medida que relataba los sucesos, a Rukia se le formaba un nudo en la garganta lo que le provocaba dificultad para hablar; Yoruichi se sintió dolida al saber que su hija se sentía avergonzada de ella y se llevó una mano a la boca para silenciar su tristeza.

Rukia sabía que le hacía daño a su mamá, pero siguió y también le dijo que había negado ser amiga de Momo ante un angustiado Hitsugaya.

Yoruichi se paró del asiento y le dio la espalda a su hija. Ella también se puso de pie

—Perdóname por favor. —le suplicó Rukia a su madre. —Yo nunca me avergoncé de ti, lo que quería era no tener obstáculos para realizar mi venganza, necesitaba que Ichigo sufriera al enterarse que estaba enamorado de alguien que no era lo que él creía, al menos eso pensaba en ese momento, pero creo que en realidad lo único que quería era no volver a sufrir. —dijo con lágrimas, Yoruichi la volteó a ver. —Desde mi concepción me rechazaron por ser de sangre morena, primero fue mi padre, luego Ashido y quizá Grimmjow, y lo único que quiero es ser aceptada por lo que soy.

Rukia seguía llorando en su lugar, no se atrevía a acercarse a su madre.

Yoruichi se conmovió por el sufrimiento de Rukia, y se sintió culpable, pues sin querer desde pequeña le había inculcado ese sentimiento de inferioridad al haberle dicho que su padre las había abandonado por su color de piel y hasta ahora se dio cuenta que eso había sido un grave error.

Yoruichi caminó hacia Rukia y la abrazó.

—Perdóname. —volvió a pedir Rukia mientras se aferraba fuerte a su mamá.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. —le dijo a Rukia. —Yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Momo contemplaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos, también comprendió a Rukia así que no la juzgó y le dijo que tampoco había problema con ella.

El favor que necesitaba Rukia era que todavía no revelaran los lazos que las unían porque necesitaba hablar primero con Ichigo y explicarle acerca de su cambio de apellido y de su intento de venganza. Su mamá y su amiga estuvieron de acuerdo.

Como el día había sido de mucha impresión para Momo, se sintió muy cansada, así que se quedó dormida.

Rukia estaba por salir para regresar a su trabajo cuando en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, mientras abrían ellas aprovecharon para limpiarse los residuos de las lágrimas. Los que entraron fueron Urahara y Byakuya, quienes iban a dar una información relacionada con la operación de Momo, que bien podía esperar, pero era la excusa perfecta para ver a Yoruichi, lo que no imaginaban era que Rukia estaría ahí.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas rápidas y confusas.

* * *

—Yoshi y Yoshino son las mujeres Bount. Creo que no los usan mucho en los fics.

—La última parte no me quedó tan intensa como quería, pero al menos espero que sea pasable.

—Creo que en tres capítulos o cuando mucho cuatro ya podré terminar la historia.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews !**

**PD. Mi Byakuya se recuperara, estoy feliz, aunque a la espera de saber que va a pasar con su Bankai. Y Tite no se midió con lo de Rukia XD. Quiero pensar que ya está dando su brazo a torcer con lo de hacer oficial el IchiRuki.**


	32. LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **Anahis, Akisa, esmeraldaxx200, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Stephanie Za, Neko dani, Dan Yagami, Kaoru240, Gzn, Kawai-Maria, Kureimy, Hekka, amelie-ru14ku13.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y DOS.- LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.**

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación, hubo un rápido intercambio de miradas entre las cuatro personas que estaban de pie. Cada una podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón a causa del mismo sentimiento: miedo, miedo a que todo se descubriera y a las reacciones que pudieran surgir.

—Buenas noches. —Byakuya fue el primero en salir del asombro. —No pensé encontrarte aquí. —le preguntó a Rukia. —No sabía que conocías a la paciente. —dijo para tantear la situación, pues de sobra sabía porque estaba ahí.

Rukia no sabía que contestar, ella quería que Ichigo fuera el primero en enterarse de los lazos que la unían a Momo y Yoruichi, pero no deseaba negar a su mamá y su mejor amiga delante de Byakuya y Urahara.

—Ella…

—Yo le pedí que viniera. —intervino Yoruichi, su respuesta hizo que los demás se tensaran. —Creo que a Momo le hace bien tener compañía de una chica de su edad, además ella le recuerda a una amiga.

Todos la miraron con confusión, especialmente Rukia, pero enseguida comprendió que su mamá le estaba dando tiempo para hablar con Ichigo. Lo que desconocía era que Yoruichi tenía dobles intenciones pues no sólo lo hizo por Rukia, sino también por ella, porque ese no era el momento ni el lugar de revelarle a él que estaba frente a su hija.

Byakuya y Urahara lo supieron entonces, ella no tenía intenciones de revelar la verdad y por el momento a ellos les convenía.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?, creo que ya es muy tarde para una visita de doctor. —les dijo a los médicos.

—Sólo queríamos avisarles que ya tenemos la fecha programada para la intervención, será en tres días. —dijo Urahara.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Momo angustiada.

—Sí, es mejor no dejar pasar mucho tiempo. —respondió Byakuya. —Pero no se preocupe que estará bien, yo la operaré. —dijo con un aire de orgullo. —Rukia, ¿te gustaría asistirme en la operación? —le preguntó a la chica de ojos violetas, sabía que le alegraría hacerlo.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. —respondió Byakuya. —Claro que antes te tengo que enseñar algunas cosas. ¿Aceptas?

—Sí. —dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba a Byakuya. —Gracias. —dijo sonriente y lo abrazó efusivamente pues estaba tan contenta de poder serle de utilidad.

Byakuya al principio se sorprendió por el inesperado abrazo, pero después lo correspondió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoruichi se quedó viendo la escena con preocupación.

—¿Y no hay nada para mí?, yo le di la idea. — se quejó Urahara casi en tono infantil, a lo que Rukia le respondió dándole también un abrazo.

No sabía porque esos dos hombres la querían, porque ahora estaba segura de eso por todo lo que ellos hacían por ella, pero lo cierto era que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Quizá veía en ellos al padre que no tuvo.

Yoruichi se imaginó lo peor, ellos ignoraban quien era Rukia, y eran hombres y ella una mujer muy atractiva, y entonces a la morena le empezaron a rondar varias ideas por la cabeza, ¿y si él se había enamorado de su hija?

Y fue tanta la presión que sentía que comenzó a faltarle el aire y todo se volvió oscuro.

—Yoruichi. —gritó Hinamori.

Byakuya, Rukia y Urahara voltearon ante el grito de la chica de pelo castaño y el rubio corrió enseguida a socorrer a Yoruichi evitando que cayera al suelo, con cuidado la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó al sofá que se encontraba contiguo a la puerta y la depositó en él. Byakuya se acercó con unas almohadas, que le quitó a Hinamori, y se las colocó debajo de los pies.

—Sólo se desmayó. —dijo Urahara para tranquilizar a las chicas, él estaba en cuclillas al lado de la morena. Rukia estaba preocupada, habría querido correr junto a su madre y hablarle para despertarla pero se delataría con ellos.

Yoruichi empezó a removerse y abrió los ojos, ayudada por Kisuke se sentó en el sillón.

—Rukia ellos…—habló con angustia.

—Ellos son dos grandes doctores a los que admiro y aprecio. —dijo Rukia, sospechando la preocupación de su mamá. —Me han ayudado cuando los he necesitado y me han brindado su amistad. —Aun así Yoruichi no se tranquilizó.

—Creo que es mejor dejar que descansen. —dijo Byakuya. —las dos parecen agotadas. —Rukia miró a Momo y vio su semblante cansado, habían sido muchas emociones para ella.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia.

—Te acompaño a urgencias y en el camino te doy detalles de la operación. —dijo Byakuya y salió del cuarto después de dirigirle una mirada a Yoruichi y Urahara. Rukia lo imitó tras despedirse con la mano de Yoruichi y Momo, ya hablaría con su mamá al día siguiente.

—Descansa. —le dijo Urahara a Yoruichi, se levantó un poco y se inclinó hacia ella. —No te preocupes que sé quién es Rukia. —le susurró al oído dejándola en shock y aprovechándose de su estado le dio un beso en la mejilla. —que pasen buenas noches. —dijo muy sonriente a Momo que estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

Luego salió del cuarto y se apresuró para alcanzar a Byakuya y Rukia frente a los elevadores.

—Kai salió bien de la operación. —le comentó Byakuya a Rukia. —iré a verlo en estos días.

— Quisiera acompañarlo. —dijo Rukia.

—¿Quién es Kai? —interrogó Urahara que acababa de llegar.

—Un amigo en común. —dijo Byakuya entrando al elevador seguido por los demás.

Y aunque Kisuke trató de persuadirlos para que les dieran más información, no tuvo éxito.

**Al día siguiente.**

Orihime estaba preparando el desayuno para ella y Kaoru. Aunque ya tenía a su hijo a su lado, estaba triste pues él seguía sin querer acercarse a ella o Ulquiorra. Mientras ponía la mesa, recordó lo que pasó el día anterior.

_Llegaron a Karakura por la tarde, tras salir del aeropuerto los agentes que los acompañaban se despidieron y se fueron._

—_Debo ir a trabajar, así que los dejo. —comentó Ishida. En realidad no tenía que pararse por el hospital, pues Byakuya y Urahara le habían dicho que se tomara los días que hicieran falta, pero se imaginaba que Orihime y Ulquiorra necesitaban estar a solas con su hijo._

—_Está bien. —dijo Orihime. —gracias por todo. —le dijo con una sonrisa._

—_También te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros. —comentó Ulquiorra ofreciéndole la mano._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer. —dijo Uryu estrechando la mano del chico de ojos verdes. —Nos vemos Kaoru, pórtate bien. —le dijo al niño con una sonrisa y luego se dio la media vuelta._

—_¡No te vayas! —le pidió Kaoru quien soltándose de su mamá corrió hacia él y lo agarró de la camisa por la espalda. —No me dejes con ellos._

_Ishida se volteó y cargó al niño en brazos._

—_Pero ellos son tus papás. —le dijo con tranquilidad._

—_No, mis papas son Sora y Akira. —respondió el niño y se abrazó del cuello del chico con gafas. —No me dejes. —pidió llorando._

_Entonces Ishida los acompañó hasta la casa y ahí estuvo jugando con Kaoru hasta la noche para intentar animarlo un poco. _

—_Tienen que tenerle paciencia. —les dijo Ishida a Ulquiorra y Orihime después de que le contara un cuento a Kaoru para que se durmiera. —es muy pequeño y se enteró de algo muy fuerte. _

—_Pero ¿Y si nunca me acepta como su mamá? —preguntó afligida la chica, desde el sofá de la sala._

—_Claro que lo hará. —dijo Ishida. —sólo dale tiempo._

_Luego salió de la casa._

_Ulquiorra se paró del sillón donde estaba y fue a sentarse junto a ella._

—_Ahora vamos a tener que estar más unidos para ayudar a Kaoru. —dijo Ulquiorra colocando una mano sobre las de ella y apretándolas fuertemente. _

_Orihime lo volteó a ver de manera fría, retiró sus manos de la de él y se puso de pie._

—_Sí, Kaoru nos va a necesitar a los dos. —dijo ella. —Pero tú y yo no estaremos unidos. —habló con dureza. —Jamás te negaré estar cerca de él, pero olvida que entre nosotros pueda haber algo más._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie. —Kaoru está sufriendo y será mejor que tenga a sus padres juntos._

—_Te recuerdo que si él está sufriendo es por tu culpa. —las palabras de ella estaban cargadas de dolor y resentimiento. —y si él nunca me ve como su mamá, nunca te voy a perdonar. —sus palabras hirieron profundamente a Ulquiorra, pero a la vez él la comprendía y aceptaba su culpa._

—_Yo lo siento, no fue mi intención._

—_Lo sé, tú eres su padre y sé que no querías lastimarlo a propósito. —dijo un poco más calmada tras reflexionar. _

—_Y entonces ¿Por qué no me quieres dar otra oportunidad para recuperarte?_

—_Ya te dije que ahora estoy con Uryu y lo quiero. —dijo ella._

—_Amar y querer no es lo mismo. —dijo Ulquiorra. —Y tú me amas a mí._

_Orihime se descontroló un poco por su contestación, era cierto que amar y querer no era lo mismo, pero ella estaba unida a Ishida por un sentimiento más fuerte que el amor, al menos para ella._

—_Yo ya no te amo. —dijo ella. —y será mejor que te vayas. — caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. —Puedes venir a ver a Kaoru cuantas veces quieras._

—_Está bien, me iré. —dijo caminando hacia ella. —Pero no me daré por vencido tan fácil. —declaró antes de salir de la casa._

Orihime suspiró por el recuerdo, luego fue a llamar a Kaoru que aunque ya estaba despierto seguía acostado en la cama. En silencio el niño fue al comedor, pero apenas y probó bocado.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Esa mañana Rukia se escapó un rato de las consultas y fue a hablar con su mamá, y ella la tranquilizó diciéndole que se había mal pasado con la comida y por eso se había desmayado. No pudieron hablar más porque llegó una enfermera para tomarle los signos vitales a Momo. Después de las consultas Byakuya la llamó para explicarle algunas cosas sobre la operación que le practicaría a su amiga.

Ahora ella se encontraba afuera del hospital esperando a que Ichigo saliera.

—Rukia. —escuchó una voz a su espalda y giró para verlo.

—Grimmjow ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó de manera fría.

—Quería verte. —le dijo él.

—Yo también. —respondió ella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Quiero saber que pasó esa noche en el barco. —le dijo seria, borrando la sonrisa de Grimmjow. —He intentado recordar esa noche pero todo está borroso. —le dijo, pues no iba a explicarle que descubrió que era virgen la noche que se entregó a Ichigo, aunque por un segundo pensó si hacerlo o no, pues seguramente le dolería.

Gimmjow se acercó más a ella y le relató a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió esa noche, desde que había descubierto que se había enamorado de ella hasta que la durmió con unas pastillas. Mientras tanto un joven de cabellera rubia llegaba al hospital con unos chocolates en la mano y se quedó parado a unos metros de ellos viendo todo con algo de celos y tristeza.

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, ahora entiendo. —Susurró Rukia para sí misma. Luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el chico la detuvo de un brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

—Rukia de verdad te amo. —le dijo Grimmjow viéndola a los ojos. — y quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrártelo y hacerte feliz.

—Tú ya tuviste una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. —le dijo con rudeza.

En ese momento Ichigo salió del hospital acompañado de Senna, se acercaron a Kira y se quedaron contemplando la escena entre Rukia y Grimmjow.

—Rukia ¿No puedes perdonarme?

—No, jamás lo haré. —le respondió. —te odio. —no pudo evitar decírselo.

Grimmjow al principio se sintió triste, pero enseguida recordó que el odio no era el sentimiento opuesto al amor, ese era la indiferencia, así que tal vez todavía tendría una oportunidad con ella pues el odio y el amor eran sentimientos igual de intensos.

—Yo haré que me ames otra vez. —le dijo decidido y con un rápido movimiento la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él, pero apenas y pudo rozar sus labios.

—No toques a mi novia. —dijo Ichigo apartando a el chico de cabello azul, luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Novia? —preguntó Grimmjow limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le salía del labio.

—Sí, ella es mi novia y te prohíbo que te le acerques. —le gritó con enojo.

Senna y Kira lo escucharon sorprendidos, Kira dejó caer la caja de chocolates. Grimmjow se puso de pie.

—Pues disfruta mientras puedas, porque ella regresara conmigo. —le advirtió y luego se dio la media vuelta para marcharse pensando en que ese golpe se lo cobraría después.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia.

—Sí. —dijo ella.

—Ahora vamos. —dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano.

—¿A dónde?

—Vamos a divertirnos un rato, quiero que te olvides de la tristeza que sentías ayer y de este incidente con ese tipo. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Rukia no puso objeción y se fue con él.

—Ya soy novios. —dijo Senna deprimida.

—Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. —dijo Kira, aunque en realidad nunca tuvo ganas de hacer algo, pero al menos ya se iba a librar de los caprichos de Senna.

—Claro que no, Soy Senna Miroku y siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —dijo con energía. —Vamos. —dijo tomando de la mano a Kira.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó mientras era arrastrado por Senna.

—Vamos a seguirlos. —le dijo con determinación. —y encontraremos el momento idóneo para acercarnos y separarlos. —dijo riéndose.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

—¿Aquí nos divertiremos? —preguntó Rukia sorprendida afuera de un parque de diversiones.

—Sí. —Respondió él, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron intensamente y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.—¿No me digas que te imaginaste algo pervertido cuando escuchaste diversión?

—No, claro que no. —dijo sonrojada. —Sólo que no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de lugares.

—Claro que me gustan. —respondió él. —Vamos, te divertirás.

Los chicos entraron al establecimiento, seguidos de cerca de Senna y Kira que también se sorprendieron del lugar.

—("Lo bueno que vinieron aquí y no a otro lado"). —pensó el rubio antes de entrar al parque de diversiones.

Al primer juego que se subieron fue a la montaña rusa, ellos podía sentir el aire en su cara y la adrenalina correr por sus cuerpos gracias a las constantes bajadas y subidas del carrito, los dos disfrutaban de estar ahí, pero sobre todo a Ichigo le gustaba ver a Rukia feliz.

Por el contrario a ellos, Senna y Kira no se la pasaban muy bien, pues a los dos les daban miedo esos juegos, pero la chica de ojos naranja se había encaprichado en subirse también para no perder a Ichigo de vista.

Después de la montaña rusa siguieron otros juegos de velocidad y ahora estaban sentados en una banca comiendo un algodón.

—Gracias. —le dijo Rukia a Ichigo. —Gracias por hacerme feliz. —le dijo sonriendo.

—Tú eres la que me hace feliz. —le respondió el chico quien colocó una mano en la mejilla sonrojada de Rukia y acercándose a ella la besó dulcemente.

Senna y Kira miraban a la distancia.

—No Ichigo no la beses. —gritó Senna y quiso caminar hacia ellos pero Kira la detuvo de la cintura.

—Cálmate que nos van a ver. —le dijo Kira y se escondió con ella detrás de un puesto de palomitas.

—Pero no me gusta que él este con ella. —dijo triste ya dejando de forcejear.

—Creo que es tiempo de que aceptes que Ichigo no es para ti. —le comentó Kira.

—No, nunca lo aceptaré. —Respondió Senna. — Haré cualquier cosa para que Ichigo este conmigo. — Ichigo era su único soporte en medio de la soledad y abandono en el que la tenían sus padres, a él recurría siempre que se encontraba triste, con él podía hablar de sus preocupaciones y miedos y no lo quería perder.

—Pero no creo que puedas hacer algo para separarlos. —dijo Kira.

—Pues si no tengo más remedio recurriré a ella. —dijo Senna, Kira se quedó con la duda de a quien se refería con "ella". —Y vamos que se están yendo. —dijo asomándose hacia donde estaban Rukia e Ichigo.

Ellos ya se habían parado de la banca y ahora se dirigían a la casa del terror. Al entrar observaron que la casa tenía muy poca luz, apenas unos pequeños focos en el piso alumbraban el camino que recorrían; telarañas, arañas, murciélagos y otros bichos se podían ver colgando de las paredes y el techo, la primera escena que vieron fue a Jack el destripador matando a su víctima, después entraron a la sala de monstruos famosos, pudieron ver a Drácula, el Hombre Lobo, Frankenstein, a un Tiburón devorando a su presa, entre otros.

Esa era la primera vez que Rukia iba a un lugar así, por lo que veía fascinada cada detalle, durante el trayecto los dos iban tomados de la mano. Detrás de ellos iban Senna y Kira que intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

—Me pregunto cuando dejaran de seguirnos. —murmuró Ichigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

— Desde que salimos del hospital Kira y Senna nos han estado siguiendo. —le comentó Ichigo mientras esquivaban un esqueleto que había caído del techo. —Tú le gustas a Kira.

—Y tú a Senna. —dijo Rukia.

—¿Celosa?

—No ¿y tú? —dijo mientras veía con asco la escena de un hombre vomitando en un barril.

—De Kira no. —respondió Ichigo. —pero no me gusta que se te acerque Grimmjow. —le confesó, en la tarde que vio como él besó a Rukia sintió hervir la sangre, por eso no se había contenido para ir a pegarle. Rukia apretó con más fuerza su mano.

—Él ya no significa nada para mí. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ichigo quiso hacerle más preguntas pero prefirió reservarlas para después y disfrutar del paseo.

Después entraron a la sala de escenas de películas famosas, las cuales tenían efectos especiales, primero se encontraron con la escena de la maldición, se veía a una chica acostada en la cama y de pronto por debajo de la sabana salió el espíritu de aquella mujer que la seguía, los chicos no pudieron evitar gritar del susto cuando aquella mujer volteó a verlos dejando al descubierto su rostro desfigurado, siguieron caminando y se toparon con aquella escena del aro en la que la chica salía del televisor y esta vez sólo Rukia soltó otro grito de terror. Ichigo sonrió disimuladamente.

Y si a ellos los había tomado por sorpresa la primera escena, asustándolos, con Senna y Kira fue peor, ya que ella no paraba de gritar y se le colgó varias veces del cuello al rubio, provocando la risa de algunas personas que iban detrás de ellos.

Ya casi al final del recorrido vieron la escena del exorcista, la muchacha poseída estaba sujeta a una cama, en posición vertical, lanzado horribles gritos y vomitando, a pesar de la negativa de Rukia, Ichigo se quiso detener un momento para observar bien la escena, por lo que Senna y Kira los alcanzaron ya que habían empezado a caminar rápido. Y así estaban desprevenidos observando aquella terrorífica escena, cuando la chica se soltó de sus ataduras y salió persiguiéndolos, ante este hecho los cuatro chicos y las demás personas que estaban ahí, salieron corriendo ya que ahora si se habían asustado todos.

Después caminaron hacia la salida mientras se reían al recordar el susto que habían pasado. Senna y Kira por estar recuperándose del susto y de la carrera que pegaron, perdieron a Rukia e Ichigo, así que luego se fueron a sus casas.

Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que la llevaría a otro lugar, así que ella le habló a Orihime para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi salió del hospital y caminó por la calle buscando un taxi para ir a su casa, en eso un coche se estacionó a un costado.

—Yoruichi. —la llamó él saliendo del auto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos que hablar. —le dijo él.

—¿Y de qué?

—De lo que paso hace más de veinte años. —le respondió el hombre con aflicción. —y de Rukia, mi hija. Sube. —le pidió.

Yoruichi respiró hondo y caminó hacia el coche, ya había llegado el momento de enfrentar su pasado. Ella subió al coche y él puso en marcha el carro.

**IOIOIOIO**

Ya era de noche cuando Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a aquel cerró que en la cima tenía el mirador aquel donde se habían besado por primera vez. Ellos se bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta las escalinatas, vieron que había cuatro coches estacionados.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Rukia mientras caminaba. No le molestaba, sólo era curiosidad.

—Porque quería revivir esa noche. — contestó Ichigo empezando a subir por las escaleras. —Esa noche en la que me volví adicto.

—¿Adicto a qué? —preguntó Rukia extrañada, deteniéndose en el escalón para verlo.

—A ti. —respondió Ichigo y enseguida la jaló hacia él y la volvió a besar.

Después que se separaron por falta de aire continuaron su largo recorrido hasta la cima. Mientras subían Rukia pensaba que aquel día visitó el lugar con mucho odio en su corazón y jurando vengarse del hombre que caminaba a su lado y ahora era todo lo contrario, pues en ese momento amaba a ese chico que con sus detalles y paciencia si había logrado cambiar las cosas.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Ichigo al verla tan distraída.

—En que te quiero. —respondió ella con una sonrisa, Ichigo se alegró nuevamente de escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

Mientras subían se toparon con varias personas que bajaban, los primeros fueron una pareja, después se toparon con una familia y luego con un grupo de amigos que bajaban muy animados y bromeando.

Al llegar al mirador vieron a una pareja en el barandal viendo hacia el pueblo y que al parecer estaba platicando, pero como la luna estaba oculta detrás de una nube y las luces que tenía el mirador eran muy tenues no la distinguieron.

Se acercaron al barandal tratando de no invadir el espacio de la otra pareja que no pareció hacerles caso, en ese momento la luna se asomó iluminando el lugar. Rukia e Ichigo los pudieron observar claramente y abrieron los ojos por el asombro.

Eran Yoruichi y el médico al que ella tanto estimaba, decidió acercarse a ellos, Ichigo la siguió.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que Rukia sepa la verdad. —le dijo Yoruichi al hombre.

—No, todavía no. —le replicó él.

—¿De qué verdad hablan?¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? —preguntó Rukia confundida.

Yoruichi y él la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, sintiéndose como un niño siendo descubierto por su mamá haciendo una travesura. El silencio se hizo presente, no sabían que decir.

—Mamá, te hice una pregunta. —dijo Rukia, pues tenía muchas dudas. Ichigo se sorprendió al enterarse de que esa mujer era la mamá de Rukia, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido para él.

—Rukia, él... —Yoruichi no sabía que decir, como le explicaba la situación en la que se encontraban, cómo le decía que él era su padre.

—Rukia. —dijo el médico con semblante serio, siempre se había imaginado este momento, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo no tenía la mínima idea de que decir. —yo soy tu papá. —soltó sin la mínima sutileza.

Rukia se impresionó por la confesión, y miró desesperadamente a su madre buscando su respuesta, creyendo que ella le diría que era una broma y se echaría a reír.

—Sí. —habló Yoruichi un poco consternada. —Byakuya es tu padre. —esas palabras le cayeron a Rukia como un balde de agua fría. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca sin creérselo todavía.

El hombre al que tanto admiraba era el mismo que había jugado con su mamá y la había abandonado, el hombre que nunca se preocupó por ella, el que nunca la quiso, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Byakuya sintió mucho dolor por ver a su hija sufriendo, y se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla….

* * *

—Por fin revelé quien es el papá de Rukia, tal vez ya lo sospechaban, creo que a veces soy demasiado obvia en algunas cosas. Y a los que no les gustó la idea me disculpo por ello, pero soy fan de esa pareja aunque sea inexistente en el manga.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien…y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ya casi son 400 : )**


	33. DILEMA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **foreveryour:** Sí, así me imagine que quedaría la mayoría tras saber quién era el padre de Rukia, y pues a Senna todavía le quedan algunas cosas por hacer, **Rukiiak:** Pues Grimmjow pronto entrara en acción y Senna pues no sé si se pueda volver más loca, mira que seguir a Ichigo por todos lados y no hace nada XD, **Dan Yagami: **pues lo de Urahara pronto lo aclararé, gracias por seguir leyendo, **Akisa:** Jajaja, pues creo que a Ichigo le fue mejor de lo que le esperaba, **Kaoru240: **Conociendo a Tite todo es posible, seguramente haría una historia rocambolesca para decir que Byakuya es su padre, porque la verdad si se parecen demasiado tanto en el aspecto físico como en los gustos, muchas gracias por comentar, **Stephanie Za: **Sí ese par es muy cómico, me gusta ponerlo en esas situaciones incomodas, espero te guste este capítulo, **Neko dani: **pronto aclararé la situación de Urahara, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, **Anahis: **muchas gracias por comentar y espero que también te guste este capítulo, **Guest: **me alegra que a pesar de todo te gustara el capítulo,** Soul Neko-Natsu: **Pensé lo mismo cuando termine de escribir esa escena, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de redactarla, ojala te guste este capítulo, **Kawai-Maria: **Sí también me da pena por Grimm, porque ya quiere a Rukia y está sufriendo mucho pero pues él sólo cosecha lo que sembró,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Pues me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de todas formas, y pues si subí ese fic pero lo borré porque me di cuenta que no iba a poder con los tres fics a la vez, así que esperaré a tener algunos capítulos avanzados de ese o a terminar este para publicarlo de nuevo, **Caroone:** muy pronto se sabrá la relación de Yoruichi con el rubio, gracias por comentar, **Gzn: **gracias por leer y comentar, **Kureimy :** pues sí, tuviste razón todo el tiempo respecto al padre de Rukia XD, y pues en este capítulo se ve un poco sobre la reacción de Rukia hacia él e Ichigo, espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPITULO TREINTA Y TRES.- DILEMA.**

Byakuya se subió a su carro y esperó en la calle a que saliera Yoruichi, tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle como habían sido las cosas, que él no se enteró que era padre hasta algunos años después y que desde entonces no había dejado de buscarlas.

Pasó cerca de veinte minutos hasta que vio salir a la mujer morena del hospital, encendió su coche y la siguió por la calle, no le llevó más de dos minutos alcanzarla.

—Yoruichi. —la llamó Byakuya saliendo del auto.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó ella con molestia.

—Tenemos que hablar. —le respondió él.

—¿Y de qué?

—De lo que paso hace más de veinte años. —le respondió con aflicción. —y de Rukia, mi hija. Sube. —le pidió.

Yoruichi ya no se sorprendió, si Kisuke lo sabía era obvio que él también. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el coche, ya había llegado el momento de enfrentar su pasado. Ella subió al coche decidida, pero no por eso menos inquieta, ya que todavía su imponente presencia hacía estragos en ella, y él puso en marcha el carro con su semblante sereno y frio, pero sólo era una coraza, en su interior muchas sensaciones y emociones luchaban por ver cual salía a flote.

—¿Cómo supieron de Rukia? —le preguntó Yoruichi después de un largo silencio. —Por lo que sé ella se presentó con ustedes con otro apellido. —dijo mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

—Desde que la vi me recordó a Hisana. —dijo él. —y también a ti. —Las últimas personas, antes del cambio de semáforo, caminaban frente a ellos con prisa.

—Ahora recuerdo que Kisuke alguna vez me habló del parecido de ellas dos. —comentó Yoruichi.

En ese momento Byakuya posó su vista en un hombre de cabello negro que llevaba cargando a una niña de unos dos años y la que le sonreía feliz. Se molestó por un momento al recordar que Kisuke si había tenido la oportunidad de ver nacer a Rukia y de estar con ella por algún tiempo, así que seguramente ella le habría sonreído muchas veces con esa misma dulzura que había mostrado la niña que pasaba frente a él.

—Es por eso que mandamos investigar a Rukia. —respondió Byakuya apretando más fuerte el volante y poniéndose en marcha, dejando atrás sus pensamientos. —al principio el investigador tuvo problemas pues no encontraba nada de Rukia Shirayuki, pero al final encontró toda su información.

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste que eras su padre en ese momento? —preguntó con curiosidad. —Ah sí, se me olvidaba que tú no querías saber nada de tu hija. —agregó con reproche. —imagino tu cara de decepción al enterarte que no la aborte como querías.

—Las cosas no fueron como tú crees. —le respondió molesto. Le hería el que Yoruichi creyera que había sido capaz de pedirle que abortara a su hija.

—¿Y cómo fueron entonces?

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. —dijo serio Byakuya. —Aclararemos todo más tarde.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Yoruichi al ver que ya habían dejado la ciudad, tan atenta estaba a la plática con Byakuya, si es que se le podía llamar así, que no se había dado cuenta cuando salieron de la ciudad y se adentraron a ese camino arboleado.

—Lo sabrás en su momento. —respondió el hombre de cabello negro.

El silencio reino en el interior del transporte, Byakuya se dedicó a mirar el frente y Yoruichi a observar por la ventana el paisaje.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? —preguntó con enojo al llegar al cerro.

—Este lugar me trae recuerdos. —dijo él y comenzó a caminar hacia las escalinatas, Yoruichi lo siguió en silencio.

Ese lugar le traía recuerdos a los dos, pues fue ahí donde se declararon su amor por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron al mirador se acercaron al barandal para contemplar la magnífica vista que ofrecía el pequeño pueblo.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato sintiendo en su rostro las suaves caricias del viento, no supieron cuánto tiempo pasó pero la oscuridad se hizo presente.

— Yoruichi. —por fin decidió hablar el hombre. —Necesito explicarte como pasaron las cosas…

La mujer morena a pesar de mostrarse serena lo vio con tristeza, pero no por ella sino por él, por lo que se había convertido. Y él lo supo, le tenía lástima.

Y no paso lo que él había imaginado por tantos años, ella no corrió a sus brazos y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que ahora estarían juntos, que entendía sus acciones y que las perdonaba, no, ella se quedó mirándolo inmóvil.

Ella no lo odiaba, ya no, ya había aceptado que tras ese odio que siempre pregonaba sentir por él, sólo había mucho dolor y decepción y ya había podido perdonarlo, pero eso no significaba que se arrojaría a sus brazos, aunque a veces lo deseara.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no sintieron llegar a una joven pareja al lugar, la cual se aproximó a ellos.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que Rukia sepa la verdad. —le dijo Yoruichi al hombre.

—No, todavía no. —le replicó él. No quería ser odiado por ella también.

—¿De qué verdad hablan?¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? —preguntó Rukia confundida.

Yoruichi y Byakuya la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, sintiéndose como un niño siendo descubierto por su mamá haciendo una travesura. El silencio se hizo presente, no sabían que decir.

—Mamá, te hice una pregunta. —dijo Rukia, pues tenía muchas dudas. Ichigo se sorprendió al enterarse de que esa mujer era la mamá de Rukia, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido para él. Y temió por Rukia.

—Rukia, él... —Yoruichi no sabía que decir, como le explicaba la situación en la que se encontraban, cómo le decía que él era su padre.

—Rukia. —dijo el médico con semblante serio, siempre se había imaginado este momento, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo no tenía la mínima idea de que decir. —yo soy tu papá. —soltó sin la mínima sutileza.

Rukia se impresionó por la confesión, y miró desesperadamente a su madre buscando su respuesta, creyendo que ella le diría que era una broma y se echaría a reír.

—Sí. —habló Yoruichi un poco consternada. —Byakuya es tu padre. —esas palabras le cayeron a Rukia como un balde de agua fría. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca sin creérselo todavía.

El hombre al que tanto admiraba era el mismo que había jugado con su mamá y la había abandonado, el que nunca se preocupó por ella, el que nunca la quiso, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Byakuya sintió mucho dolor por ver a su hija sufriendo, y se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla como en ocasiones anteriores, sin embargo Rukia se alejó de él esquivando su contacto.

—¡No me toque! —le gritó enojada. Yoruichi e Ichigo vieron con pena la escena, pues en el rostro de Byakuya se podía observar el dolor y la tristeza por el rechazo de la joven de cabello negro.

—Hija por favor…

—Yo no soy su hija. —contestó ella viéndolo a los ojos. —No lo fui por veinte años y no lo seré ahora.

—Déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas. —pidió Byakuya sin moverse de su lugar.

—No quiero escuchar sus explicaciones baratas. —le dijo ella con enojo. —No quiero tener nada que ver con usted. —Las lágrimas todavía seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.—Cuando necesite un padre a mi lado no lo tuve, y ahora ya no lo necesito, no lo quiero. —le dijo con rencor. —Yo...yo…— Rukia no pudo completar la frase, así que se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a prisa hacia las escaleras, Ichigo la siguió.

Byakuya no intentó seguirla, aunque lo deseaba. Yoruichi se quedó al lado de Byakuya.

—Dale tiempo, quise logre comprenderte. —le dijo ella viendo hacia el lugar donde habían desaparecido su hija y ese chico de llamativa cabellera.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó él.

—Será mejor que baje para ver si alcanzo a Rukia. —dijo Yoruichi comenzando a caminar.

Byakuya la siguió en silencio, nunca estuvo más arrepentido de haber hecho una mala elección como ahora.

_¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado en ese momento si hubiera sabido lo que hoy sabía? ¿Habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para negarse a la petición de ella?_

Las preguntas que se hizo anteriormente y que no había podido responder, aparecieron de nuevo y esta vez sí tuvo una respuesta para ellas…._**Sí**_...sí se habría negado y sí hubiera actuado de otra forma; pues el dolor de no tener a su hija consigo, la tristeza de saber que ello lo odiaba y la desesperación por no saber si lograría su perdón era lo peor que pudiera estar sintiendo, le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

Cuando llegaron abajo, ya Ichigo y Rukia no estaban.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia no había querido ir a su casa, pues sabía que era el primer lugar donde la buscarían y no quería ser encontrada, así que Ichigo la llevó a su departamento, pues no quería dejarla sola en un momento como ese. Ella ya no lloraba, ya lo había hecho durante todo el trayecto y se había calmado, él la había tranquilizado, con su calidez y paciencia.

—¿Y tus hermanas? —preguntó ella al entrar al departamento y no escuchar ruidos ni ver a las chicas por ahí.

—Es viernes, se fueron con mis papás. —respondió Ichigo cerrando la puerta, luego dejó las llaves sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta. —no llegaran hasta el lunes por la mañana. —dijo recordando que ese día no tendrían clases.

A Rukia le tranquilizó saberlo, pues así no tendría que fingir delante de ellas que estaba bien. Dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en un sofá. Ichigo fue a sentarse junto a ella.

—Rukia sé que es difícil, pero deberías hablar con Byakuya. —le comentó. Ella giró para verlo.

—No puedo. —le dijo Rukia. —Esto es muy difícil para mí, alguna vez te dije que odiaba a mi padre y que cuando lo tuviera enfrente le reclamaría lo que hizo y le diría que lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero al tenerlo frente a mí no pude hacerlo, no pude decirle que lo odiaba. —dijo llevándose las manos a la cara e inclinándose un poco. Ichigo la abrazó.

—Byakuya es el hombre que admiraba tanto, por ser noble, bondadoso, porque se preocupaba por mí, hasta desee tener un padre como él. —dijo sin cambiar de posición. —pero toda esa imagen que construí de él se derrumbó cuando supe la verdad y ahora sólo me queda un gran vacío. —Rukia se abrazó a Ichigo.

Tenía una lucha interna de emociones, odiaba a su padre por haber lastimado a su madre, pero ¿cómo podría odiar a Byakuya cuando le debía tantas cosas?; despreciaba a su padre por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, pero alguna vez deseo tener un padre como Byakuya; aborrecía a su padre por no estar con ella cuando lo necesitó, pero Byakuya siempre estuvo para ella, apoyándola y dándole consejos. Y ¿Qué podría hacer o sentir ahora cuándo su padre y Byakuya eran la misma persona?, ¿cuándo aquel al que odiaba también era una persona muy querida para ella?

—Rukia, aunque no lo creas él te estuvo buscando y te quiere. —le dijo Ichigo. —Por eso no te dijo antes que eras su hija.

Rukia se separó de él y lo vio intrigada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que él ya sabía que era su hija? —le preguntó ella. —¿y tú como lo sabes? —agregó al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa.

—Una noche te vi salir con Byakuya del hospital y subirte a su coche. —comentó Ichigo. —Esa noche no pude dormir por los celos y el coraje, así que al día siguiente decidí enfrentar a Byakuya y saber de una vez por todas que pretendía contigo. Ahí también me encontré con Urahara y también le pregunté el porqué de su interés en ti. —dijo Ichigo y comenzó a recordad lo sucedido aquel día.

―_¿Y tú porque te preocupas tanto por ella? —le preguntó Ichigo a Urahara._

―_Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. ―dijo Urahara acercándose a Ichigo. Byakuya le dio una mirada de desaprobación, pero el rubio prefirió ignorarla. ―Yo quiero a Rukia. ―confesó el rubio dejando perplejo al médico de ojos miel. ―Y Byakuya también._

_Ichigo sintió que le hervía la sangre, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. De pronto y sin poder detenerse le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara a su director._

―_Son unos malditos pervertidos. ―dijo tomando por la camisa al médico rubio, sin darle oportunidad a que se repusiera del golpe. No podía creer que dos médicos tan respetados pudieran andar tras una jovencita que podría ser su hija. ―Pero no dejaré que intenten aprovecharse de ella. ―le dijo con enojo, Urahara no intentó zafarse de su agarre._

―_Nunca intentaría aprovecharme de ella. ―dijo Kisuke. ―Ella es muy importante para mí, ella es…_

―_Urahara guarda silencio. ―ordenó Byakuya acercándose. _

―_No. ―dijo Urahara. ―él tiene derecho a saber que Rukia es tu hija. ―declaró Urahara. —Y prácticamente también es la mía._ _—A Byakuya no le gustó ese prácticamente, pero no dijo nada._

_Ichigo se quedó mudo ante tal confesión y poco a poco fue soltando a Urahara._

―_¿Qué has dicho?_

―_Que Rukia es mi hija. ―dijo Byakuya serio, ya no tenía más remedio que contar la verdad. ―Su mamá y yo nos separamos hace mucho tiempo y no supe que tenía una hija hasta tiempo después, los detalles no tienes derecho a saberlo, así que confórmate con saber que ni Urahara ni yo tenemos el interés por ella que tú creías._

_Ichigo estaba en shock, seguía sin comprender como podía ser Byakuya su padre._

— _Cuando ellas desaparecieron, nos dedicamos a buscarlas pero perdimos su rastro hasta ahora. ―le comentó Urahara, omitiendo ciertos detalles también._

―_¿A qué te refieres?_

―_Apenas nos enteramos hoy de que Rukia y la niña que buscamos por años es la misma persona. ―dijo Urahara. ―Así que te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a ella, si decidí contártelo es porque sé que tú la quieres y no deseo que haya más malentendidos._

―_Pero no le puedo ocultar algo así a Rukia, ella tiene derecho a saberlo. ―musitó molesto._

―_Y lo sabrá a su debido tiempo. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Pero antes necesito ganarme su cariño, si se lo digo ahora seguro me odiaría._

―_Hay algo que no me queda claro, si apenas se enteraron esta mañana, ¿Por qué su interés por ella desde que la conocieron? —preguntó Ichigo._

_Byakuya fue a su escritorio y tomó el portarretrato, luego se lo mostró a Ichigo. En él había una fotografía de una joven muy parecida a Rukia, pero tenía los ojos azules y el cabello más largo._

―_Ella es Hisana, mi hermana, la tía de Rukia. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Fue por su parecido por lo que me comencé a interesar en ella, además me recordaba a su madre._

―_Nuestro interés nunca fue amoroso, como pensabas. ―dijo el rubio. ―Simplemente veíamos en ella a nuestra niña pérdida. Y entonces ¿Guardaras el secreto?_

―_Está bien. ―respondió Ichigo después de pensarlo un rato, al fin y al cabo él no era el indicado para revelar ese secreto._

_Más tarde salió de la oficina. _

—¿Tú lo sabias desde hace tiempo? —preguntó Rukia sobresaltada poniéndose de pie y mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Sí, pero no podía decírtelo no me correspondía a mí. —dijo él poniéndose de pie y esperando que ello lo comprendiera. —Además siempre que intente hablar contigo sobre tu padre hablabas con mucho odio y cambiabas el tema. —agregó aprovechando el silencio de Rukia. —Y sólo quería esperar el momento en que dejaras de sentir tanto odio por tu padre para revelarte la verdad.

Rukia le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, después de meditarlo llegó a la conclusión de que no podía descargar su furia en Ichigo, pues no tenía la culpa de nada, además se acordó de las veces que había intentado hablar con ella y no lo dejó y sobre todo que ella también no le había dicho toda la verdad. Se volteó para verlo.

—Entiendo tus razones para no decírmelo. —dijo ella, Ichigo suspiró aliviado. —Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver el doctor Urahara en todo esto, ¿por qué dijo que prácticamente soy su hija? —preguntó confundida.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a averiguarlo. —dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

El celular de Rukia sonó una, dos, tres veces y no contestó.

—¿No vas a contestarlo? —preguntó Ichigo mientras el celular seguía llamando. —puede ser tu mamá, seguramente está preocupada por ti.

—No quiero hablar con nadie. —dijo ella viendo que las llamadas eran de Orihime, su mamá y Byakuya.

No quería enfrentar todavía a ese hombre que decía ser su padre, necesitaba pensar bien que haría respecto a él y con Yoruichi no quería hablar en ese momento pues estaba enojada y no deseaba reprocharle nada, se imaginó que también había sido una sorpresa para ella encontrarse con Byakuya en el hospital.

Esa noche Rukia se fue a dormir sin cenar, y por más que intentó conciliar el sueño no pudo, toda la noche se removió en la cama de Ichigo dándole vueltas a la situación. Lo que le comentó él la puso a pensar, pues había contradicciones en lo que su mamá le contó, que él la dejó aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada, y lo que decía Byakuya, que no se enteró que tenía una hija hasta tiempo después.

Ichigo durmió en el sofá esa noche.

Mientras tanto Byakuya se encontraba en la sala de su casa acompañado de Urahara.

—¿Yo soy tu papá? —preguntó Urahara con burla. —como le dijiste así las cosas, te dije que fueras sutil. —lo regañó. —¿Y de casualidad no la invitaste a gobernar juntos la galaxia?

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo. —dijo el rubio, recordó que Byakuya no había visto esas películas. —Ahora tenemos que pensar que hacer.

—No creo que ella me perdone, me odia demasiado. —comentó Byakuya triste. Y así los dos amigos siguieron platicando un buen rato tratando de encontrar alguna forma de arreglar la situación. Pero no encontraron ninguna, sólo les quedaba esperar la decisión de Rukia, una espera que resultaba torturante para el hombre pelinegro.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa mañana de sábado había amanecido fresca y nublada, Ichigo se enrolló más en la cobija para protegerse del frio y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pues los sábados se levantaba más tarde, pero un agradable aroma de hot cakes recién hechos inundó sus fosas nasales y lo obligó a levantarse.

Caminó hacia la cocina bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Rukia de espaldas a él haciendo los hot cakes en la estufa. Pero no fue el verla ahí lo que lo impresionó, sino verla con una camisa de él que le llegaba por las rodillas, se veía sumamente hermosa y lo que le seguía.

Rukia terminó de poner los hot cakes en el plato, lo agarró y se giró para llevarlo al comedor.

—¿Te desperté? —Preguntó Rukia preocupada por la cara de Ichigo, pero él sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.—¿Te molesta que tomara tu camisa? , es sólo que me bañe y no tengo otra ropa que ponerme mientras espero a que se seque la mía. —dijo con pena.

—No claro que no. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Sólo que me gusta verte así. —dijo él provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

Ichigo se fue a bañar mientras Rukia hacia jugo de naranja y luego se sentaron a desayunar.

_Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió el amor, me enamoré de sed y tú eres el agua. Desnudo al aire libre estaba mi corazón hablando solito con su corazón.*_

—¿Y no vas a ir a trabajar? —preguntó Ichigo sentado a la mesa.

—No. —respondió ella mientras untaba mantequilla a uno de sus hot cakes. —ya lo pensé y no quiero estar cerca de él, el lunes presentaré mi renuncia.

—¿Y la operación de ésa chica? —preguntó él, pues ella le había comentado que ayudaría a Byakuya con una operación, aunque Ichigo seguía sin saber que era su amiga. Rukia suspiró.

—No asistiré, no quiero estar cerca de él. —dijo Rukia llevándose a la boca un bocado de desayuno. —Momo lo comprenderá, ella sabe lo que sufrí a causa del abandono de mi padre.

Ichigo alzó una ceja intrigado.

—No entiendo.

—Veras, hay algo que necesito decirte. —dijo Rukia dejando de comer, Ichigo bebió de su jugo y luego de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa le prestó atención. —Sólo espero que comprendas los motivos que tuve para no decírtelo.

Y entonces Rukia le contó su historia con Ashido, sobre su cambio de apellido, que negó a Momo, sus razones para hacerlo y que ya se había disculpado con ellas, lo que no se atrevió a decirle fue que se acercó a él por una venganza. Quizá sonaba egoísta, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba a su lado, sólo Ichigo era capaz de brindarle un momento de paz, de seguridad, de tranquilidad, sólo por él no se había derrumbado por lo que acaba de descubrir, él era su fortaleza; por eso temía que si le revelaba la verdad Ichigo se alejaría de ella. Rukia ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada de él y no quería perderlo.

—Siento no haberte dicho la verdad, pero también tenía miedo que rechazaras a mi madre.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así? —preguntó él.

—Porque es de piel morena. —dijo ella. —antes me pareció que te expresabas mal de las personas morenas.

Y entonces Ichigo, con un poco de pena, le aclaró los malos entendidos que la hicieron pensar que él era racista, con el médico había sido grosero porque estaba celoso y con las mujeres porque creía que Rukia era más bella. Y le había pegado al chico que estaba con su hermana porque no era una buena persona, pues se dio cuenta que engañaba a su hermana con otra chica.

Rukia se sintió aliviada por lo que le dijo Ichigo, y aún más porque él no le recriminó nada. Ichigo ya conocía por lo que ella había pasado y se le hizo comprensible la actitud a la defensiva y de desconfianza de ella.

_El poder de tu amor que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo, el poder de tu amor me sumerge hasta las alturas y me corta la respiración. Yo te juro, no miento, que tu amor tiene ese poder.*_

—Ichigo, siento haber pensado mal de ti. —dijo Rukia sinceramente. Ichigo se puso de pie y se acercó a Rukia. —Pero ya me habían lastimado tanto que…

Ichigo le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para que callara.

—Sólo recuerda que no estás sola. —le dijo. —de ahora en adelante confía en mí, y en que mi amor por ti es sincero. —luego se acercó a ella y la besó. Rukia correspondió el beso. Sólo él lograba hacer que se olvidara de todo con sólo besarla.

—Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo. —le dijo ella rodeándole el tórax con sus brazos.

Ese mañana hicieron la promesa de ser sinceros, de no callarse las dudas o preocupaciones que tuvieran y de no desconfiar el uno del otro; promesa que Rukia no cumpliría al cien por ciento.

En lo que restó del día se la pasaron en la casa viendo películas y platicando en el sillón, él intentó convencerla de hablar con Byakuya para que se arreglaran las cosas, pero ella no quiso, y él ya no le insistió, apoyaría cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

Y aunque ella seguía decaída, le hacía muy bien estar con Ichigo, también le agradecía que no criticara sus decisiones y la apoyara.

Por la noche mientras estaban abrazados viendo un programa en televisión en el sofá, aunque en realidad la mente de Rukia vagaba en la noche anterior, el tono del celular de Ichigo llamó su atención.

—Ichigo, sé que Rukia está contigo. —dijo Byakuya apenas y el chico contestó el teléfono. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Sí. —respondió Ichigo un poco nervioso. —Rukia está bien, sólo necesita tiempo para pensar, avisa a su mamá y dile a Ishida que le diga a Orihime para que se tranquilicen. —le pidió.

—Ichigo. —su voz sonó seria. —Más te vale que no le pongas una mano encima si quieres conservar una parte importante de tu cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por eso. —dijo nervioso, aunque el preocupado era él. Byakuya colgó. Menos mal que Urahara no le había comentado nada de sus sospechas o de lo contrario Byakuya ya estaría ahí con bisturí en mano. Sólo de imaginarse eso un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—No le importé en veinte años y ahora le da un ataque de celos paternales. —gritó enojada Rukia después de que Ichigo le contara la conversación con Byakuya.

—Rukia tranquilízate. —pidió Ichigo mientras caminaba tras ella, quien se dirigía a la habitación de él.

—Lo siento, pero logró hacerme enojar. —dijo ella.

_De nube en nube va el amor, de rama en rama va el amor, de beso en beso va el amor a la cama.*_

—Entonces yo te hare olvidar el enojo. —dijo Ichigo sonriendo maliciosamente. Desde la mañana había reprimido el deseo de estar con Rukia de nuevo, pues consideraba que no era el momento adecuado, pero la desbordante pasión y el amor que sentía por ella iban más allá de su raciocinio.

Tomó entre sus manos la cara sorprendida de Rukia e inclinándose hacia ella la besó haciendo que el buen juicio de Rukia quedara de lado. Ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y el beso se fue haciendo más demandante y apasionado. Sin separarse caminaron lentamente hacia la cama.

—Eres tan bella. —le susurró Ichigo mientras besaba su cuello y giraban para quedar él junto a la cama.

Rukia sólo lanzó un gemido de placer mientras empujaba a Ichigo con su cuerpo para hacer que se sentara en la cama, ella se le sentó a horcajadas y nuevamente comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Rukia sintió los brazos de Ichigo cerrarse alrededor de su cintura y ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, después lentamente Ichigo comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras le dejaba rastros de sus besos por su piel, ella hizo lo mismo.

Ichigo se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, llevando consigo a Rukia, con un hábil movimiento logró quedar sobre ella y nuevamente se entregaron el uno al otro en un acto de puro amor, un acto que sin saberlo les traería consecuencias.

Y mientras el cuerpo delicado de ella reposaba entre sus brazos, Ichigo la contemplaba fascinado, llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla tiernamente mientras pensaba que arriesgarse a sufrir una lobotomía de parte de Byakuya bien valía la pena por estar con ella.

—Te amo. —le susurró antes de caer dormido.

_Decir que te amo hasta la luna, eso ya no bastara, a menos que haya otra luna en la eternidad*…._

**IOIOIOIOIO**

El domingo por la mañana Ichigo fue a dar una consulta de emergencia y aprovechó para invitar a Riruka y a su esposo Shukuro Tsukishima a ir a su casa, pues creía que el hablar con Riruka podría hacerle bien a Rukia.

Ellas estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre esa situación, Riruka le hizo ver que era mejor saber que su padre se había arrepentido de abandonarla y la estuvo buscando, a tener el dolor por el que ella había pasado de perder a su padre. También la animo para que le diera la oportunidad de escucharlo al menos y que ya después tomara una decisión.

Esa noche Rukia, en brazos de Ichigo, se pasó la noche pensando que hacer. Tal vez tuviera razón Riruka e Ichigo y lo mejor era darle una oportunidad a Byakuya de aclarar las cosas, quizá había tenido un motivo muy fuerte para dejarlas. Aunque escucharlo no significaba aceptarlo como padre.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

El lunes por la mañana había mucho movimiento en el quirófano pues estaban preparando todo para la operación de Momo.

Afuera del quirófano se encontraban Ayane y Yoruichi angustiadas, una por la salud de su hija y la otra por saber la decisión que había tomado su hija, pues más allá de participar en la operación estaba el hecho de aceptar o no a su padre. Y ahora Yoruichi estaba muy arrepentida de indirectamente haberle inculcado ese odio a Rukia por el ser que creía la había despreciado como hija.

Adentro del quirófano Byakuya se encontraba muy abrumado, aunque disimulaba muy bien. Ya las esperanzas de que ella lo perdonara las había perdido desde hacía varias horas, aunque por lo menos deseaba que ella asistiera a la operación por su amiga, y entonces podría tratar de hablar con ella.

—Doctor, ya está todo listo. —le informó una enfermera.

—Está bien. —dijo viendo hacia la puerta del quirófano. —comencemos entonces. — su voz sonaba apagada.

—¿Y quién lo asistirá en la operación? —preguntó la enfermera, Byakuya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al darse cuenta que alguien entraba al lugar.

—Yo. —dijo Rukia entrando al quirófano.

* * *

—Creo que ahora el capítulo me quedó más largo que de costumbre, por eso la tuve que dejar hasta ahí.

—*Los fragmentos son de la canción "el poder de tu amor" de Ricardo Montaner.

—Bueno ya estoy tratando de solucionar los malentendidos y algunas situaciones aunque aún faltan algunas cosas por resolver.

—El otro día anduve curioseando por FF, y me dio gustó darme cuenta que la historia está dentro de las diez historias con más reviews. Y eso se los agradezco mucho.

* * *

**Y les deseo una feliz navidad y que disfruten de la compañía de sus seres queridos…**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **


	34. EL AMOR DE KISUKE

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: **Rukiiak, Akisa, Kaoru240, DaniI, Stephanie Za, Neko dani, Anahis**: pues en las opciones que están en la parte superior hay una que dice Sort (es la primera) ahí seleccionas la opción reviews y luego en go y te acomoda las historias según el número de comentarios, **Gzn,** **Soul Neko-Natsu, foreveryour, Kawai-Maria, Dan Yagami, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, amelie-ru14ku13, esmeraldaxx200, Kureimy, SHIRAYUKI14.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO.- EL AMOR DE KISUKE.**

Byakuya se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Rukia e inmediatamente caminó hacia ella. La enfermera que estaba a su lado se retiró para preparar lo que faltaba.

—Rukia. —pronunció su nombre, no se atrevió a llamarle hija.

—Vine por Momo. —dijo ella seria. —y para escuchar lo que tengas que decirme.

—Hablaremos después de la operación entonces. —comentó Byakuya sintiendo un poco de esperanza.

—Sí, los cuatro hablaremos.

—¿Los cuatro? —preguntó el neurocirujano, aunque ya sospechaba a quienes se refería.

—Sí, mi mamá, usted, el doctor Urahara y yo. —dijo Rukia, tenían que aclararle que papel jugaba Urahara en todo esto.

Byakuya accedió, Rukia y él se asearon bien las manos y se colocaron el uniforme reglamentario, luego entraron al área del quirófano donde se llevaría a cabo la operación.

Sobre la plancha se encontraba Hinamori consiente, Rukia se acercó a ella.

—Aquí estoy. —le dijo la doctora de cabello negro a su amiga. —todo saldrá bien.

—Sí. —contestó Momo, estaba nerviosa pero el saber que Rukia estaba con ella le daba ánimos.

—Si algo saliera mal diles a mi mamá y a Toushiro que los amo. —dijo Hinamori.

—Deja de pensar así, mañana se lo podrás decir tú. —le dijo Rukia.

—Rukia, yo también soy médico y sé los riesgos a los que me expongo. —respondió Momo, Rukia no le pudo responder ya que Byakuya intervino.

—Proceda con la anestesia. —ordenó Byakuya colocándose a un costado de la plancha, a un lado de Rukia.

El anestesiólogo comenzó su labor y en pocos segundos los ojos de Momo se cerraron. Rukia dejó su faceta de amiga de lado y se concentró en serle de utilidad a Byakuya.

La operación procedió con normalidad, en un momento Rukia se quedó observando a Byakuya, como padre dejaba mucho que desear, pero como médico era alguien admirable, pues desde que empezó la operación su actitud cambio totalmente, se mostraba seguro y confiado, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía y se mostraba muy profesional, pues se había olvidado del lazo que los unía, ya que en una ocasión la había regañado por no prestar atención y es que anteriormente también se había quedado contemplándolo trabajar, era algo que no podía evitar por más que lo quisiera, pues él era una de esas personas con personalidad atrayente, además contemplaba con fascinación como su manejo de los instrumentos era exacto, firme, pero suave por tratarse de una parte vital del ser humano. Inconscientemente Rukia deseó ser como él, inconscientemente se sintió orgullosa de él.

Byakuya aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía feliz de compartir su primera actividad como padre e hija y que mejor que hacer algo que les gustaba a los dos, y aunque tuvo que regañar a Rukia una vez por no estar atenta a sus indicaciones, le agradó saber que era porque lo observaba a detalle. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su hija pues al ver su desenvolvimiento durante la operación comprobó que no se había equivocado al pedirle que trabajara en el hospital, ella era muy capaz y hábil.

Pero los dos hicieron sus pensamientos a un lado y volvieron a concentrarse al cien por ciento en la persona que estaba inconsciente en la plancha del quirófano.

Ya habían pasado tres largas horas de angustia y temor. Ayane, Yoruichi y Toushiro se encontraban afuera de las puertas que conducían al quirófano, y si no fuera por la leyenda "Sólo personal autorizado", ya estarían adentro.

Yoruichi estaba sentada en una banca junto al oftalmólogo mientras Ayane caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo. Los tres estaban en silencio, después de largas horas diciéndose los unos a los otros que todo estaría bien, ya sólo les quedaba esperar que no hubiera complicaciones, que ella resistiera a la operación y que el tumor pudiera ser extirpado en su totalidad.

Urahara e Ichigo llegaron en ese momento preocupados por la salud de Momo pues sabían lo que ella significaba para Rukia.

Tanta era la preocupación de Yoruichi que se levantó y se acercó al rubio.

—Kisuke ¿no puedes averiguar que está pasando allá adentro? —preguntó la morena. Ayane escuchó atenta.

—Lo siento pero a Byakuya no le gusta que ande fisgoneando en sus operaciones. —dijo con pena el rubio desilusionando a las mujeres. —pero no se preocupen que ella está en buenas manos, tengan fe. —agregó el rubio. Ayane siguió en su actividad de caminar de un lado a otro, Ichigo fue a sentarse junto a Toushiro, quería hablar con la mamá de Rukia pero presentía que Urahara quería hacer lo mismo y prefirió cederle el turno. Yoruichi vio a Ichigo, recordó que lo había visto con Rukia la otra noche y por su cabello naranja lo reconoció como el chico de quien estaba enamorada su hija, quiso ir con él pero Urahara la interrumpió.

—Yoruichi ¿aun sigues enojada conmigo? —preguntó Kisuke sin rodeos. Ella giró para verlo.

La última vez que se vieron ella se fue enojada creyéndolo un traidor.

—No. —le dijo, él sonrió. — Creo que reaccione mal en ese momento, no debí enojarme tanto, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión de alejarme de ti. —continuó hablando Yoruichi. —fue lo mejor, sólo te estaba dando falsas esperanzas y a la larga te haría sufrir.

—Tu ausencia y la de Rukia fue lo que me hizo sufrir. —le respondió Urahara. —En ese momento yo sabía que tú no me correspondías pero no me importaba, yo sólo quería estar a tu lado y ver crecer a Rukia. Quería demostrarles lo mucho que las amaba.

—Pero no era justo atarte a nosotros y negarte la posibilidad de que tuvieras tu propia familia, de que encontraras a alguien que te amara como te lo merecías. —dijo con tristeza la mujer de ojos dorados.

—Mi familia eran ustedes. —Urahara acarició la mejilla de Yoruichi. —aún lo son, jamás he dejado de pensar en ustedes, aun te sigo…

—No sigas por favor. —imploró Yoruichi quitando con su mano la mano de él, le dolía escucharlo. Jamás había pretendido despertar en Urahara esos sentimientos hacía ella.

—Está bien, pero al menos quiero que retomemos nuestra amistad. —le pidió Kisuke estirando su mano. Yoruichi dudó por un momento pero terminó estrechando su mano, pues de verdad quería mucho a Kisuke, ya que habían compartido varios momentos juntos, buenos y malos, y él había sido un gran apoyo cuando nació Rukia. Pero Urahara aprovechó su contacto para jalarla hacia él y abrazarla. Ichigo, quien había volteado por casualidad, se quedó asombrado y confundido.

—Te quiero. —le susurró él.

—Yo también. —le respondió ella correspondiendo el abrazo. Después de todo ya habían pasado muchos años y no tenía caso seguir enojada con él, además de que ya Byakuya le había explicado estuvieron las cosas.

—¿Cómo está mi hija doctor? — la voz angustiada y desesperada de Ayane se escuchó.

Yoruichi y Urahara se separaron y junto con Ichigo y Toushiro voltearon a ver la puerta del quirófano, donde estaban Byakuya y Rukia. El médico de cabello negro miraba fijamente a Yoruichi y Urahara, para los demás parecía estar calmado y sin emoción alguna, pero Yoruichi y Urahara sabían que aparte de algo sorprendido, estaba molesto, muy molesto, aunque la palabra que mejor lo describía en ese momento era celoso.

Rukia estaba intrigada, ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber que había entre su mamá y Urahara, pues parecían tan unidos. Ichigo alternaba su vista entre los cuatro tratando de imaginarse la historia que había detrás de ellos, y él médico de ojos verdes estaba de lo más confuso, pero era más grande su ansiedad por saber que había pasado con su novia, así que se puso de pie.

—¿Doctor? —volvió a preguntar Ayane adelantándose a Toushiro y haciendo que Byakuya la mirara. —¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó con el corazón acongojado. Toushiro se acercó a ellos.

—Su hija se encuentra estable, ya ha sido trasladada al área de cuidados intensivos. —le informó Byakuya. —pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana que se le practique una resonancia para decir si la operación fue exitosa o no. Aunque me atrevería a decir que son buenos resultados. —dijo Byakuya. Sus palabras le dieron consuelo al afligido corazón de la mamá de Momo y tranquilidad a Toushiro, pues sabía que Byakuya no era de los que les gustaba dar falsas esperanzas.

—¿Y puedo pasar a verla?

—Por el momento no, tiene que esperar hasta que la pasen a su cuarto. —informó Byakuya serio.

—Pero una enfermera puede acompañarla para que por lo menos la vea a través del cristal. — Rukia se atrevió a intervenir. Byakuya asintió.

—Yo la llevaré. —interrumpió el medico de ojos turquesa. —También la quiero ver.

Así que los dos se dirigieron a cuidados intensivos, Rukia también deseaba ir pero primero tenía algo importante que hacer.

Yoruichi se acercó a Rukia e Ichigo se puso de pie.

—Rukia me tenías muy preocupada. —le dijo Yoruichi.

—Lo siento, pero no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. —contestó Rukia. —pero ahora estoy lista. —dijo ignorando que se encontraba cansada por estar de pie durante toda la operación y aunque también sabía que Byakuya estaría igual que ella prefería hablar de una vez.

—Entonces vamos a la oficina. —dijo Byakuya comenzando a caminar, Urahara y Yoruichi lo siguieron.

—Vamos. —le dijo Rukia a Ichigo tomándolo de la mano. —¿No pensaras dejarme sola en esto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no. —le respondió y comenzaron a caminar.

Ya en la oficina Urahara y Byakuya se quedaron de pie mientras los demás se sentaron en el sillón frente a ellos. Ninguno puso objeción en que Ichigo escuchara la historia.

Un largo silencio se formó en el lugar, nadie sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

—Primero quisiera saber que tiene que ver el doctor Urahara en todo esto. —dijo Rukia mirando a su mamá primero y al rubio después. Lo más lógico es que empezara por la historia de su padre, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, tenía miedo de escuchar de sus labios que en realidad nunca las quiso, de que su concepción había sido un error, porque entonces esa pequeña parte de ella que aun luchaba por no odiar a Byakuya y no perderle el respeto que le tenía, cedería. —quiero saber qué relación tiene con mi madre y conmigo.

Urahara se rascó la nuca nervioso. Le era difícil hablar nuevamente de esto.

—Es algo delicado y espero que no me juzgues. —dijo el médico. Los demás lo escucharon atentos.

Fue una tarde de mayo cuando Byakuya le presentó a Kisuke a Yoruichi, como su amiga. Desde ese momento los tres se volvieron muy unidos y salían juntos a divertirse, pero con cada día que pasaba Kisuke se iba interesando más en ella pues además de bella era una persona muy agradable, alegre y con muchas cualidades. Sutilmente trataba de conquistarla, hasta que se dio cuenta que entre ella y Byakuya había algo más que simple amistad, ellos se amaban aunque no lo demostraban abiertamente.

Lo más lógico hubiera sido que él se apartara y que se sincerara con Byakuya, pero no lo hizo. Siguió saliendo con ellos, seguiría intentando que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, negándose a escuchar a la vocecilla de su razón que le decía que todo sería en vano y que no era correcto lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó el día en que Byakuya y Yoruichi formalizaron su relación, Kisuke juró olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia Yoruichi pues ante todo estaba su amistad con Byakuya. Pero sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes y no podían ser enterrados tan fácilmente, aunque los reprimía lo mejor que podía. Siguió sin atreverse a hablar con Byakuya, pues no quería perder la amistad que tenía con él y tampoco la cercanía que tenía con Yoruichi, él simplemente se iba a conformar con estar a su lado.

Sin embargo al pasar tiempo a solas con ella, ya que Byakuya a veces se ausentaba para cuidar de su hermana o por llevar doble carrera, sus sentimientos por la chica fueron creciendo más en lugar de disminuir. Había días en que se sorprendía pensando que era mejor que Byakuya no estuviera, y esos días eran en los que se sentía tan miserable por sentirse infeliz por la felicidad de su amigo. Y aunque sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, se dedicó a disfrutar los instantes con ella y a amarla en silencio.

Y cuando Byakuya dejó a Yoruichi, Urahara vio una pequeña oportunidad para él, así que traicionando su amistad con el joven de cabello negro, se acercó a Yoruichi para ofrecerle consuelo. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido mal por lo que hacía, que había noches que no dormía debatiendo que hacer, pero en ese momento él también creía que Byakuya sólo había jugado con los sentimientos de Yoruichi.

Y ella se refugió en él como amigo. Urahara la ayudó a buscar otra casa y estuvo con ella durante todo su embarazo y los dos primeros años de Rukia. a la que desde el primer momento que la tuvo entre sus brazos la amó como su hija. Aunque él jamás le habló de sus sentimientos, deseaba que pronto ella se olvidara de Byakuya y poder formar así los tres una familia. Durante ese tiempo nunca le dijo a Byakuya que Yoruichi había tenido una hija suya y mucho menos que estaba con ella. Había días que no podía verlo a los ojos y la culpa lo asfixiaba.

A veces lo veía decaído y triste y cuando le preguntaba la razón Byakuya se escudaba en la condición de su hermana. A veces también lo encaraba por haber dejado a Yoruichi de esa forma, pero Byakuya sólo le respondía que no se metiera en sus asuntos, que él ya no la quería en su vida y que lo dejara en paz.

Al morir Hisana, cuando Rukia tenía un poco más de año y medio, Byakuya se sumió más en la depresión. Urahara intentó apoyarlo, pero su amistad cada vez se fracturaba más, pues Kisuke no entendía porque él había rechazado a su hija, aquella niña que había llegado a su vida como una rayo de luz para iluminarla y a la cual amaba como hija, también no le perdonaba que Yoruichi siguiera sufriendo por su culpa.

Y un día tomó una decisión, él sería el padre de esa niña y le daría un hogar. Así que se atrevió a encarar a Byakuya y confesarle que amaba a Yoruichi y que pensaba casarse con ella, como era de esperarse Byakuya lo tomó mal pero cuando Urahara lo confrontó preguntándole si lucharía por ella y Byakuya no le respondió, supo que no iba a hacerlo, que Byakuya ya había renunciado a su oportunidad. Desde ese día la amistad de ellos terminó por romperse. *

Byakuya no le perdonaba que él se hubiera aprovechado de su situación, no le perdonaba su traición como amigo, aunque aceptaba su responsabilidad en todo esto, quizá si desde el principio le hubiera dicho sus razones de dejar a Yoruichi lo hubiera comprendido y no lo juzgaría.

Una noche Urahara le confesó su amor a Yoruichi, tomándola por sorpresa, también le pidió que le diera la oportunidad de ser el padre de Rukia y de hacerla feliz, como su esposo; pero el corazón de Yoruichi seguía ocupado por el recuerdo de Byakuya, por el rencor y el dolor de su abandono. Pero Kisuke no se resignó, seguirá a su lado y poco a poco borraría el recuerdo de Byakuya.

Cuando Rukia cumplió los dos años, el padre de Byakuya murió, siendo otro duro golpe para el joven de cabello negro, pues además de perder a su padre, se enteró de la verdad, de que Yoruichi estaba embarazada.

La culpa, el dolor, el arrepentimiento se apoderaron de él, así que contrató a un investigador, Hisagi, para encontrar a Yoruichi para acabar con la agonía de no saber si su hijo había nacido o no. Cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Urahara estaba con ellas, se llenó de furia, pero también de decepción hacia el que creía su amigo.

Byakuya se armó de valor y fue a buscar a Yoruichi en su casa, pero sólo estaba Urahara con la pequeña Rukia durmiendo en su cuarto.

—_Byakuya. —dijo sorprendido Urahara, pues no esperaba verlo ahí. De inmediato supo que él ya lo sabía todo y la culpa y la vergüenza lo embargo._

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —preguntó Byakuya con decepción._

—_Porque la amo y no quiero que sufra más por ti. —le respondió Urahara._

—_Tú eras mi mejor amigo, sabias cuanto la amaba. —le dijo con reproche._

—_Nunca fue mi intención amarla, se dio simplemente y mientras estuviste con ella traté de mantener mi amor por ella en silencio, pero todo cambio cuando la abandonaste, cuando le confesaste que sólo habías jugado con ella._ _—le dijo con dureza._

—_Yo no quise hacerlo. —respondió Byakuya en un arrebato._

—_Pero lo hiciste, a pesar de que nunca te creía capaz de jugar con ella de esa forma, de verdad pensé que la amabas; por eso cuando Yoruichi me dijo lo que hiciste, y que querías que abortará a la niña me decepcione tanto de ti, por eso me decidí a seguir con ella y darle mi apoyo, porque tú no te mereces mi aprecio ni el amor de ella. Y mucho menos el tener una hija. —Byakuya se había mantenido escuchándolo en silencio. Quizá tuviera razón, él no se merecía a Yoruichi ni a su hija, pues había permitido que los alejaran a pesar de que le había jurado a Yoruichi que su amor era fuerte y sincero, a pesar de que le había dicho que la protegería siempre._

_La noche estaba fresca y el viento soplaba fuertemente, pero a él no le importaba estar de pie afuera de la puerta. La luz de una lámpara se encendió proyectando sombras en la pared cuando unos coches pasaron por la calle._

_Miradas azules y grises se sostenían con firmeza, pero reflejaban culpa, miedo y una infinita tristeza. _

—_¿Y ella…ella te ama? —preguntó con miedo, ya había pasado tiempo de su separación con Yoruichi. Urahara dudó en contestar._

—_Eso no te incube, hace mucho que saliste de su vida. —por un momento estaba a tentado a decirle que sí, que ellos se amaban y eran felices, pero el recuerdo de su vieja amistad se lo impidió._

—_Pero ahora he regresado, por ella y por mi hija. —sentenció Byakuya. _

—_Ya es muy tarde, no te necesitan, me tienen a mí. —dijo Urahara. No quería que Byakuya de nuevo la hiciera sufrir, no cuando ella apenas estaba superando la tristeza, no cuando ahora había una pequeña luz de esperanza para él. _

—_Al menos necesito decirle la verdad, que sepa que la sigo amando, que nunca dejé de amarla. —señaló Byakuya, suponiendo que entre él y Yoruichi ya había algo más. Urahara analizó su rostro, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no mentía. —Por lo menos necesito saber que me perdona y aunque ya no pueda estar con ella quiero estar con mi hija._

—_¿De qué verdad hablas? —preguntó Urahara aun bloqueando la entrada de la casa, no quería dejarlo pasar para que no viera a Rukia, quería cumplir los deseos de Yoruichi._

_Byakuya no le vio el caso a seguir escondiendo la verdad, así que se la contó. Urahara aunque no lo justificaba, comprendió que había tenido sobre sus hombros una carga muy pesada, había tenido que hacer una difícil decisión. La que creyó mejor en ese momento._

_Cuando Yoruichi llegó se encontró con Byakuya sentado en la sala y con Kisuke saliendo del cuarto de Rukia con ella en brazos. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el rubio y le quitó a la niña de los brazos._

—_¿Qué hace él aquí? —le preguntó con enfado._

—_Vine para hablar contigo. —dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie. —vine a conocer a mi hija._

—_Tú no tienes hija, ella murió la noche que tu padre me entregó el dinero para abortarla. —le dijo ella aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpecito de la niña dormida._

—_Déjame explicarte como…_

—_No quiero saber nada de ti. —interrumpió Yoruichi. —¿No entiendes que te odio? _

_Byakuya se quedó estático, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza causándole una gran pena. Era lógico que lo odiara después de lo que le hizo, lo había pensado muchas veces, pero escucharla hablar con ese desprecio en su voz y mirada era más de lo que podía soportar._

—_Déjalo hablar. —le pidió Urahara aun sabiendo de las consecuencias que pudiera traer, pero al menos quería resanar un poco su ya inexistente amistad con el hombre que tenía enfrente._

_Yoruichi no le contestó pero le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia y decepción, él también la había traicionado diciéndole a Byakuya donde localizarla y sobre su hija, al menos eso era lo que creyó en ese momento._

—_Al menos déjame conocer a mi hija. —dijo Byakuya y se aproximó a ella._

—_No. —dijo Yoruichi retirándose con la niña en el momento en que él extendió su mano para tocarla. —que te quede claro que tú no tienes hija. Ahora lárgate de aquí y olvídate de lo alguna vez tuvimos, si es que alguna vez existió algo entre nosotros. — Y dicho esto Yoruichi se fue a encerrar a su habitación._

_Byakuya no podía expresar con palabras como se sentía en ese momento, quizá las lágrimas que no dejo fluir hubieran podido expresarlo mejor. _

—_Deja que se calme y tal vez acepte hablar contigo. —dijo Urahara. —mientras tanto es mejor que te vayas._

Byakuya aceptó y se fue sin decirle nada, ignorando que pasarían casi veinte años para que pudiera conocer a su hija. En los dos se quedó instalada la tristeza y la añoranza de aquellos días en los que disfrutaban de su amistad, amistad que no sabía si podrían retomar de nuevo. Byakuya regresó después para tratar de hablar con Yoruichi, pero ella ya no estaba.

Esa misma noche la morena tomó la decisión de irse con su hija de ahí, ya le había perdido la confianza a Kisuke, se sentía traicionada y no le dio oportunidad para aclararle las cosas. Además esa noche había comprobado que Byakuya seguía siendo importante para ella, que por mucho que se había esforzado por amar a su rubio amigo no había podido hacerlo, y no por él, porque él era una gran persona, amoroso con su hija y ella, amable y divertido; sino porque descubrió que muy a su pesar, era de esas mujeres que sólo podrían amar a un hombre, aunque este fuera el peor del mundo.

Varios años después Byakuya y Kisuke se reencontraron en un congreso de medicina, decidieron aclarar todos los malentendidos, no para retomar su amistad pero si para quedar en paz, pero al ver que compartían el mismo camino: una vida llena de soledad, tristeza, añoranza y culpa, y al darse cuenta que sólo entre ellos podrían entender lo que habían pasado, decidieron compartir sus penas. Y aunque al principio no fue fácil, pues los reproches, las indirectas y los resentimientos surgían en sus conversaciones, al final pudieron limar asperezas y retomar su amistad.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando Urahara terminó de hablar todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de asimilar aquella historia. El rubio no mostraba su rostro alegre característico, había sido difícil para el revivir aquellos momentos. Byakuya puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, eso no era característico en él, por lo que Urahara se lo agradeció infinitamente. Byakuya ya lo había perdonado desde hace mucho y ahora comprendía que Kisuke también había sufrido por enamorarse de la novia de su amigo.

Yoruichi se sintió contrariada, pues por sus momentos de arrebato había herido tanto a Urahara como a Byakuya. Había pensado mal de aquel hombre que se desvivía por ella y lo había acusado injustamente y sobre todo le había hecho construir falsas esperanzas.

También se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si aquella noche hubiera aceptado escuchar a Byakuya o al menos dejarlo ver a su hija. Se sintió tan cruel al recordar que les negó a Byakuya y Rukia la oportunidad de crecer como padre e hija. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Rukia la abrazó fuertemente para consolarla.

Ella también se sentía triste, todavía no conocía la razón por la que Byakuya las había dejado, pero sabía que se había arrepentido, que las había buscado, que quería estar con ella, él no era el hombre cruel que durante estos años había creído, él también había sufrido por su separación. También estaba conmovida por la historia de Kisuke, él había amado a su mamá hasta el punto de querer hacerse cargo de ella, una hija que no era suya. Imaginó que hubiera sido un buen padre, que con él habría crecido feliz, pero no podía culpar a su mamá de lo que había hecho, ella hubiera reaccionad igual.

Sus dudas sobre el por qué tanto cariño de parte de Urahara hacia ella estaba aclarada, y agradeció mentalmente tener a alguien como él en su vida, más tarde se lo haría saber.

Ichigo contemplaba como Rukia abrazaba a su mamá, luego dirigió la vista a Byakuya y Urahara que también se veían conmovidos. Jamás se imaginó que ellos tuvieran una historia así, pues parecían tan unidos, como si nunca se hubieran enojado. Pero además la historia le había impactado mucho, pues él y Kaien compartían algo similar pero a la vez diferente, pues con ellos la amistad y el cariño entre ellos había prevalecido.

La primera vez que se enamoraron de la misma mujer fue Ichigo él que se hizo a un lado para no perder a Kaien, a un sabiendas de que amaba mucho a esa mujer. Aunque ahora que lo analizaba mejor, no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía ahora por Rukia. Tras darle vueltas al asunto llegó a la conclusión de que Kaien era un excelente hombre, amigo y primo; pues él no dudó en encararlo, en decirle que también amaba a Rukia y lucharía por ella de frente, y cuando se vio vencido se hizo a un lado, igualmente encarándolo y advirtiéndole que la hiciera feliz. Se imaginó en el lugar de los médicos que tenía enfrente, estando peleado con Kaien tantos años, y se sintió triste, por eso agradecía no haber llegado a esa situación.

Sin embargo tampoco juzgaba a Urahara, ya que estaba seguro de que si Rukia hubiera elegido a Kaien en lugar de él, esta vez no se hubiera hecho a un lado, y habría intentado lo que fuera necesario para estar junto a ella.

—Rukia, quisiera saber qué piensas de mí. —preguntó con miedo el rubio, creía que Rukia lo rechazaría por ser mal amigo.

Ella dejó de abrazar a su madre y lo volteó a ver seria, pero al instante dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y parándose del sillón se acercó a él, ante la sorpresa de Urahara y Byakuya.

—Gracias. —le dijo ella. —gracias por querernos a mi mamá y a mí. —le dijo y lo abrazó inesperadamente. A ella no le importaba si había traicionado o no a su amigo, lo que le importaba eran sus acciones hacía con su madre y con ella, y aunque no recordaba nada de sus primeros años de vida, si recordaba lo que había hecho en estos meses. Urahara la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

—No agradezcas nada. —Dijo Urahara feliz por saber que no lo había rechazado.—Te quiero mi pequeña. —susurró dulcemente Urahara, así es como la llamaba cuando la tenía con él.

A Rukia le llegó un recuerdo borroso, uno donde él la tenía entre sus brazos, arropada y susurrándole que durmiera tranquila, que él estaba con ella. Ahora entendía porque siempre que la abrazaba protectoramente le parecía conocida esa sensación.

—También te quiero. —le dijo ella entre lágrimas.

Byakuya veía la escena con tristeza y sintiéndose un mal amigo, porque esa sensación de querer matar a Urahara en ese momento, en eso lo convertía ¿no?

Ahora era el turno de él para hablar, sólo esperaba que también fuera merecedor de un abrazo tan cálido de parte de Rukia, que pudiera escuchar de sus labios un "Te quiero papá", tres simples palabras que él había añorado por largos veinte años, tres palabras que podrían colmarlo de felicidad.

* * *

—* La escena donde Urahara le confiesa a Byakuya que ama a Yoruichi es la del flashback de Byakuya del capítulo 28.

—Gracias a mi mala memoria se me olvido aclarar que sólo en el fandom de Bleach en español la historia se encuentra dentro de los primeros diez lugares. (Por poco alcanza a contrato de amor XD )

—Según mis planes el próximo capítulo sería el último, pero ya no va a poder ser así. Tengo en un cuaderno escritas las ideas principales de cada capítulo para que se me haga más fácil narrarlo luego, pero conforme escribo se me vienen más ideas y a veces me explayo mucho en algunas descripciones, así que todavía me faltan varias cosas por escribir, por lo tanto todavía le quedan algunos capítulos a la historia. Espero no les incomode.

* * *

**Les deseo un feliz y próspero año nuevo, que lo disfruten de la compañía de sus seres queridos y que sus propósitos para este nuevo año se cumplan. **

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

***SPOILER* *SPOILER* *SPOILER* *SPOILER**SPOILER* *SPOILER* *SPOILER* *SPOILER***

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de comentar el manga, es que me pareció muy chistoso la parte de Ichigo y Renji de cabeza. Tite debería de enseñar que está pasando con Byakuya y Rukia, quiero ver si Byakuya accede a hacer esa pose tan chistosa o se niega diplomáticamente.


	35. EL DOLOR DE BYAKUYA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: **Dan Yagami: **gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo,** Kawai-Maria: **sí, sufrió mucho y pues él no le hizo nada a Rukia, tenía que perdonarlo, gracias por leer,**Guest:** pues gracias por leer la historia, **Akisa: **jajaja, que cosas dices, pero me alegro que te guste la historia,** Anahis**: Gracias por comentar, me sorprendió mucho ver la cantidad de reviews en el fandom de Twilight, hay historias con más de mil comentarios. A**melie-ru14ku13: **jeje, pues creo que empezaré a preparar mi funeral, porque ya tengo pensadas dos historias pero incluyen el Byayoru :), pero intentaré hacer una con Urahara y Yoruichi, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que a ti y a Lena les guste la historia, **Stephanie Za: **gracias por comentar, en este capítulo se resuelven varias de tus dudas, **esmeraldaxx200: **gracias por leer, espero te guste este capítulo,** DaniI. **Gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia,** kiaru87:** Que bueno que te fue bien con la tesis, me alegra saber que te gustara el capítulo y pues también he pasado por esa experiencia de no saber si tu familiar saldrá bien o no de una operación y me basé un poco en ello para escribir el capítulo.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CINCO.- EL DOLOR DE BYAKUYA.**

_Era una nublada mañana de abril cuando Byakuya conoció a Yoruichi, acaba de salir del hospital después de pasar toda la noche cuidando a Hisana, pues llevaba un par de días internada sin que los médicos dieran con lo que tenía._

_Pero antes de irse a la casa decidió ir al centro para comprarle un regalo a su pequeña hermana para dárselo por la noche que fuera a cuidarla de nuevo. Al ser solamente ellos dos, Byakuya y ella habían entablado un lazo afectivo muy fuerte. Byakuya la adoraba y no había nada que no hiciera por ella, con sólo una sonrisa, una mirada o una lágrima suya Hisana lo convencía de casi cualquier cosa. Hisana también amaba a su hermano, y lo que más le gustaba era ver feliz y unida a su pequeña familia, que sólo consistía en ellos dos y su padre, pues su madre murió cuando ella nació._

_Byakuya contemplaba algunos aparadores cuando unos chicos pasaron corriendo junto a él golpeando su brazo, eso le molestó y volteó para decirles algo cuando observó que esos chicos hicieron caer a una muchacha._

_Y él como buen Kuchiki no podía sólo quedarse viendo, así que fue a ayudarla._

—_¡Oigan tengan más cuidado! —gritó enfadada desde el suelo la chica morena, que no había reparado en su presencia._

—_¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, situado a un costado suyo y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella tomó su mano provocando una sensación desconocida para él. Pero fue cuando ella alzó su rostro que quedó cautivado, era dueña de unos hermosos ojos dorados que lo miraban con intensidad, rápidamente miró su rostro que para él era perfecto.—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Byakuya al ver que no le contestaba, ayudándola a levantarse._

—_Sí. —contestó ella nerviosa, pero él vio su gesto de dolor._

—_Te llevaré a tu casa. —le dijo el chico sin soltar su mano, no sabía porque pero no deseaba que se fuera. —estás lastimada. —agregó como pretexto._

—_No es necesario. —dijo ella nerviosa soltando su mano, eso le disgustó. —Yo puedo sola. —ella intentó apoyar el pie en el piso pero no pudo, le era muy doloroso._

—_De verdad insisto en acompañarte a tu casa. —le dijo el chico, seguía sin entender porque le insistía tanto. —Me quedaría más tranquilo. —en su tono de voz denotó que no permitiría objeciones._

—_Está bien, gracias. —dijo sonriendo la chica. — Soy Yoruichi Shihoin, mucho gusto. —dijo con una sonrisa, el chico correspondió el saludo. De nuevo una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo._

—_Yo Soy Byakuya Kuchiki. —le dijo él. _

Y fue con un encuentro casual que comenzó su historia de amor.

Los días siguientes Byakuya aprovechaba el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba entre la facultad, el hospital y las empresas para ir a ver a Yoruichi, pues debido al carácter extrovertido de ella de inmediato se hicieron grandes amigos. Fue en esos días que los médicos le revelaron que su hermana padecía leucemia. Esa noticia lo dejó devastado, no entendía como alguien tan joven y buena podía estar en peligro de morir, no se imaginaba su vida sin su hermana.

Al principio sólo se refugió en Unohana, su amiga de la infancia, para tratar de soportar su dolor y con el tiempo se los contó a Yoruichi y Urahara.

Casi al mes de conocer a Yoruichi se la presentó a su amigo Kisuke, y los tres salían a pasear juntos, a veces también salían con Unohana, Kyoraku y Ukitake. Byakuya ignoraba que su amigo rubio lentamente también desarrollaba sentimientos amorosos hacia la mujer morena.

Después de un tiempo Byakuya se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Yoruichi y ella de él también, así que comenzaron una relación. Hisana recuperó un poco su salud con los medicamentos que le administraban, lo que ayudó a que Byakuya disfrutara más su relación con la morena.

Sin embargo un día el padre de Byakuya, Sojun, se enteró de su relación con Yoruichi, y esta no fue aceptada por su padre por no ser ella de una elevada clase social, sin embargo Byakuya se opuso a los deseos de su padre y siguió con ella. Así empezaron las constantes discusiones entre padre e hijo, Byakuya era amenazado con ser desheredado, con quedarse sin apoyo para seguir estudiando y con ser mandado al extranjero; sin embargo él siempre se defendía, ya era mayor de edad así que su padre no lo podía obligar a irse a estudiar a otro lado, tampoco le importaba ser desheredado o quedarse sin ayuda económica, estando con Yoruichi no le importaba el dinero, y él podría trabajar medio tiempo y pagarse sus estudios.

Por supuesto que la mala relación con su padre le entristecía pero sobre todo le decepcionaba que él fuera prejuicioso, intolerante y discriminante, lo contrario a la imagen que de niño se había formado de su padre.

Byakuya no le contó a Yoruichi de sus problemas con su padre ya que no quería que ella se sintiera culpable por sus discusiones familiares y que decidiera alejarse de él, pues conociendo su buen corazón eso era lo más probable; también hacia todo lo posible para que Hisana tampoco se enterara de su situación pues le preocupaba que su salud pudiera verse afectada, sin embargo la relación con su padre llegó a tal grado de disgusto que dejaron de hablarse y Byakuya dejó de dormir en su casa, sólo iba lo suficiente para estar un tiempo con Hisana y checar que tomara sus medicinas, pues a veces ella no las tomaba si no se las daba él.

Hisana empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien, pero él se escudaba en que tenía muchos deberes de la escuela. En ese tiempo se estuvo quedando en un hotel o algunas noches en casa de Yoruichi.

La salud de su hermana de nuevo se vio mermada, lo que hizo que Byakuya pasara menos tiempo con Yoruichi, aunque eso no significaba que no la amara, él la necesitaba a su lado en ese momento, pero no quería exponer a Yoruichi a un desplante de su padre por llevarla a su casa o al hospital, donde Hisana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El ver a su hermana padeciendo los fuertes dolores en articulaciones y huesos y ver que había días que no tenía ni fuerza para hablar lo afectaban mucho, él hubiera querido poder intercambiar el lugar con ella. Y sólo estando junto a Yoruichi es que podía vivir un pequeño momento de felicidad y de paz, ella era la razón por la que no se permitía caer en la depresión.

Pero Sojun seguía sin aprobar su relación con Yoruichi, así que le llenó la cabeza de mentiras a Hisana, haciéndole creer que Yoruichi buscaba alejar a Byakuya de ellos para quedarse con su fortuna y que no quería a Byakuya pues lo engañaba con su amigo. Hisana siendo joven y amando a su padre, le creyó ciegamente. Ella no quería ver enojados a su padre y hermano, ya que si ella moría ellos quedarían destrozados y necesitarían el apoyo mutuo para sobrellevar esa pena. Además también notaba el sufrimiento de su padre, pues aunque él se mostraba serio y orgulloso en realidad amaba mucho a su hijo y el distanciamiento entre ellos le dolía.

Una tarde Byakuya fue a visitarla al hospital, y a pesar de verla todos los días, no podía evitar que cada vez que entraba a ese cuarto y la veía tan demacrada y débil, su corazón se llenara de dolor y frustración por no poder hacer nada por ella.

_Ese día se enfrentó a una muy difícil decisión, no contaba con lo que le pediría su hermana._

―_Sí. ―dijo ella tratando de sonreír cuando él le comentó que se pondría bien. No lo quería preocupar ni poner más triste, pero sabía que no tenía un mañana, y lo que más le dolía era que sin ella, su padre y él se quedarían solos y distanciados y todo por culpa de aquella mujer interesada. ―Necesito pedirte algo. ―le dijo seria. ―pero quiero que me prometas que lo harás porque es mi… última voluntad._

_Él dudó en contestar, pero no le podía negar nada, y menos en ese estado, porque por mucho que se negaba a aceptarlo, algo dentro de él le decía que a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que se dedicaría a hacerla feliz por el tiempo que le quedara junto a él._

―_Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas. ―le dijo él viéndola a los ojos. Ella sonrió un poco al sentirse confiada de que al menos ahora ellos tendrían a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando ella faltara._

―_Entonces prométeme que… que terminaras con esa mujer con la que andas y por la que te peleaste con papá. —dijo Hisana. Eso causó un shock en Byakuya. —prométeme que de nuevo volverás a la casa y te llevaras bien con nuestro papá._

—_No puedo hacer eso. —respondió Byakuya, Yoruichi era la mujer a la que amaba y con la que pensaba casarse, de hecho ya había comprado el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio._

—_Pero ella no es buena, por su culpa papá y tú están enojados. —replicó Hisana con la voz débil. —ella no te quiere, sólo busca tu dinero._

—_Eso no es cierto. —respondió Byakuya. —perdóname Hisana, pero eso es lo único que no puedo hacer por ti. —dijo con pesar. —yo amo a Yoruichi y no la pienso dejar._

—_Eres un mentiroso Byakuya. —exclamó ella. —me prometiste qué harías lo que te pidiera, me prometiste que siempre buscarías mi felicidad._

_Hisana comenzó a llorar, no quería que sus dos grandes amores siguieran disgustados._

—_No quiero morirme sabiendo que tú y papá no se llevan bien, no podré descansar en paz. —dijo entre sollozos. Esto último retumbó en la cabeza de Byakuya. Su madre antes de morir, le había hecho prometer que cuidara e hiciera feliz a su hermanita, y ahora que ella iba a morir no podía hacer algo para que sus últimos días fueran felices._

—_¿Ese es el gran amor que pregonas tener por tu hermana? —la voz de su padre se escuchó a sus espaldas. —¿no puedes cumplir su última voluntad?¿ no puedes darle la paz que necesita para morir tranquila?_

_Él no pudo responderle a su padre ya que en ese momento Hisana comenzó a ponerse muy mal, los médicos los obligaron a salir de la habitación para poder estabilizarla._

_Mientras esperaba lo pensó mucho y tomó una dolorosa decisión, sacrificaría su felicidad por la felicidad y tranquilidad de su hermana._

—_Te lo prometo Hisana, dejaré a Yoruichi y volveremos a hacer una familia. —le prometió a su hermana, aunque dudaba mucho que pudieran volver a ser una familia, pues esto jamás se lo podría perdonar a su padre. Ella le sonrió con dulzura antes de caer dormida._

Byakuya salió del hospital con una profunda pena, esa noche fue a refugiarse por última vez a los brazos de Yoruichi, tenía que dejarla pero necesitaba amarla una vez más, quería grabar en su mente y en su piel, sus besos y caricias, necesitaba quedarse con ese último recuerdo de ella. Esa noche sintiéndola entre sus brazos deseó que la mañana no llegara, esa noche mientras la contemplaba dormir se sentía tan miserable, lo agobiaba el tormento de saber que al día siguiente la dañaría, que rompería la promesa de amor que habían hecho, que le destrozaría el corazón.

Pero además de ser un maldito bastardo egoísta, también resultó ser un cobarde, porque fue hasta dos días después que se atrevió a citarla para hablar con ella. Decidió que lo mejor era hacer que lo odiara, para que ella pudiera rehacer su vida y no atarla a una larga espera. Esa decisión le costó trabajo, porque él era egoísta y siempre la quiso sólo para él.

Esa tarde pese a lo que sentía por dentro, trató de mostrarse frio y sereno, pero al llegar al lugar y ver a Yoruichi esperándolo con una sonrisa, el enojo se apoderó de él, enojo y odio hacia su padre, que lo seguía para asegurarse de que la dejara, y enojo hacia sí mismo por lastimar a esa mujer que no se lo merecía.

—_Ya no podemos seguir juntos. — le dijo Byakuya de forma directa cuando ella le preguntó que le pasaba, quería evitar que los verdaderos sentimientos salieran a la luz._

—_Pero si nos amamos. —dijo Yoruichi con voz cortada varios segundos después. Sí, por eso le costaba tanto trabajo dejarla, por eso sentía que perdía una parte muy importante de su vida._

—_Yo no te amo. —dijo fríamente el chico. —¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como tú? —dijo fingiendo desprecio. —Sólo me divertí contigo un rato. —le dolió mucho decir algo que no sentía. Ni siquiera protestó cuando ella lo abofeteó, eso y más se merecía._

Cuando la vio llorando tuvo que hacer uso de mucho autocontrol para no abrazarla y pedirle perdón, se mordió la lengua para no decirle que todo era mentira, que la seguía amando, pues también la imagen de Hisana le llegó a la memoria, tampoco se perdonaría que Hisana viviera sus últimos años, meses o días con angustia y tristeza.

De nuevo odio a su padre por ponerlo en este predicamento, por haberlo hecho elegir entre el amor de Yoruichi y el de Hisana.

Byakuya era un hombre fuerte y pocas veces lloraba, pero esta vez se permitió ser débil y mientras se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda, derramó lágrimas de dolor.

El tiempo transcurrió y día a día su felicidad y sus ánimos desaparecían, sólo en presencia de Hisana se mostraba feliz y tranquilo, pero era sólo apariencia, al igual que la buena relación con su padre, pues a solas no cruzaba palabra con él.

A veces Urahara le preguntaba que le pasaba, otras lo encaraba por haber dejado a Yoruichi, pero él no quería compartir su dolor con nadie más, ese sería su castigo, soportar la culpa, la soledad y la miseria él solo.

Cuando murió Hisana, nuevamente se apoyó en Unohana, Kisuke también lo quiso apoyar, pero él sentía que algo no andaba bien, últimamente su amigo se comportaba extraño, a veces no lo miraba a la cara y se ponía nervioso, como si le ocultara algo, pero en esos momentos estaba agobiado por la muerte de Hisana, así que no pensaba en nada más.

Tiempo después se enteró de lo que pasaba, Kisuke se había enamorado de Yoruichi, se sintió traicionado y decepcionado de su amigo, de su casi hermano. Esa noche su amistad quedó en el olvido, esa noche también tuvo mucho miedo, miedo de que Yoruichi ya se hubiera olvidado de él.

Y aunque al morir Hisana, cualquiera diría que tenía el camino libre para ir con Yoruichi, él ya no tenía cara para hacerlo, menos después de lo que le dijo Urahara. Si él no podía hacerla feliz, al menos dejaría que Kisuke lo hiciera.

Cuando su padre, en su lecho de muerte le confesó que Yoruichi estaba embarazada cuando la dejó y que él le había dado dinero para que abortara, se llenó de indignación y coraje hacia ese hombre que tenía enfrente y que desconocía, sólo el verlo en ese estado le impidió gritarle que lo despreciaba y que lo odiaba por llenar a su hermana de ideas erróneas, por obligarla a actuar de esa manera, por alejarlo de Yoruichi y ahora por haberle quitado la oportunidad de ser padre.

Ahora Yoruichi lo odiaría más pensando que él quería deshacerse de ese hijo. ¿Pero cómo él iba a querer algo así?, él jamás mataría al fruto del amor de Yoruichi y él, eso era lo que más deseaba, formar una familia con ella. Su padre lo sabía y por eso le ocultó esa verdad, ya que si Byakuya se hubiera enterado que iba a ser padre, aunque le doliera la tristeza de su hermana jamás hubiera hecho esa promesa.

En ese momento además de la culpa, el dolor y el arrepentimiento, a él llegó una pequeña luz de esperanza. Un pequeño destello de felicidad que podía sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Mientras esperaba respuestas del investigador, su vida se convirtió en una lenta y cruel agonía por no saber si su hijo vivía o no, a veces por las noches tenia pesadillas, veía a Yoruichi acostada en una plancha sangrando, y cuando él bajaba la mirada a sus manos, veía en ellas un pequeño cuerpecito ensangrentado. Se despertaba sudando y con una gran opresión en el pecho, y aunque él no había sido quien le había dicho que abortara, él se sentía igual de culpable.

Finalmente una noche pudo ir a buscarlas, encontrarse con el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo fue un duro golpe para él, seguramente ya tenían una vida juntos, y eso le entristeció, pero al menos lucharía por su hija.

—_¿Y ella…ella te ama? —preguntó Byakuya con miedo._

—_Eso no te incube, hace mucho que saliste de su vida. —Su evasiva al responder sólo lo inquietaba más, le daba falsas esperanzas. _

—_Pero ahora he regresado, por ella y por mi hija. —sentenció Byakuya, esta vez no se apartaría de ella, conseguiría tener a su familia de nuevo._

—_Ya es muy tarde, no te necesitan, me tienen a mí. —dijo Urahara. Byakuya vio en sus ojos dolor y determinación. Sabía que amaba a Yoruichi y en este tiempo seguramente se había convertido en un apoyo para ella y para su hija. Sintió una punzada de dolor al comprender que él había actuado como padre para su hija y al preguntarse si ella lo llamaría papá._

—_Al menos necesito decirle la verdad, que sepa que la sigo amando, que nunca dejé de amarla. —señaló Byakuya, suponiendo que entre él y Yoruichi ya había algo más. Urahara analizó su rostro, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no mentía. —Por lo menos necesito saber que me perdona y aunque ya no pueda estar con ella quiero estar con mi hija._

_Cuando le contó la verdad a Kisuke él estuvo dispuesto a mostrarle a su hija. Byakuya estaba ansioso por fin vería la carita de su niña, ya la había imaginado muchas veces, a veces con el cabello negro, otras con el cabello morado, a veces de piel morena, a veces de ojos dorados como su madre. Pero sus ilusiones de conocerla se esfumaron cuando Yoruichi llegó y tomó a la niña en brazos._

—_Tú no tienes hija, ella murió la noche que tu padre me entregó el dinero para abortarla. —le dijo ella aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpecito de la niña dormida._

—_Déjame explicarte como…_

—_No quiero saber nada de ti. —interrumpió Yoruichi. —¿No entiendes que te odio?_

_Byakuya se quedó estático, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza causándole una gran pena. Esa había sido su intención al principio, que lo odiara para que rehiciera su vida, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de ella no lo podía soportar, sus palabras le hacían una herida muy profunda, sin embargo él no podía reclamar nada, él también la había herido, él había sido el causante de todo._

Esa noche fue la última vez que la vio, de nuevo quedó sumido en la tristeza y en la desesperación por no haber podido ver a su hija. Y si siguió sobreviviendo todos estos años era por el deseo de tener a su hija frente a él y decirle que desde que supo de su nacimiento la amó. Sólo tiempo después cuando retomó su amistad con Kisuke y él le regaló una foto de Rukia, pudo conocerla. Y el destino jugaba cruelmente con él, pues a la pequeña que abandonó, no intencionalmente, se parecía mucho a la persona por la que se separó de ella y su madre.

**IOIOIOIO**

Byakuya terminó de hablar con los ojos cerrados, todos esos recuerdos le removían la herida que permanecía abierta y sangrando. Urahara, imitando su acción anterior, le colocó una mano en su hombro. Varias veces le reprochó que cargara solo con sus problemas, él hubiera querido estar junto a él para animarlo, y si hubiera sabido la razón por la que se alejó de Yoruichi, hasta lo hubiera ayudado haciendo a un lado su amor por ella.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio viendo a Byakuya y Urahara, el escuchar sus historias hizo que los admirara más, lo dos habían sufrido mucho y sin embargo permanecían de pie, mostrándose fuertes y apoyando a los que lo necesitaran, porque no pasó desapercibido lo que hicieron por varios de sus compañeros, incluyéndolo a él, gracias a ellos había progresado. Se identificó con Byakuya pues también amaba mucho a sus hermanas y haría todo por ellas, aunque estaba seguro de que jamás le pedirían que se alejara de Rukia.

Yoruichi ya había escuchado parte de su historia, al principio se había enojado con él, por eso lo había mirado con lástima, porque lo consideraba un cobarde que no luchó por ella; pero ahora ya no sabía ni que pensar ni que sentir.

Rukia lo miraba fijamente no sabiendo que hacer. Por un lado estaba muy conmovida por que él había sufrido por no estar con ella, por no conocerla, una parte de ella se alegó al escuchar que él no la había despreciado, que siempre la amó, pero por otro lado no comprendía por qué había aceptado esa promesa, por qué había preferido a su hermana que a su mamá, que a ella.

Byakuya dio unos pasos para acercarse a Rukia, ella al verlo se levantó de golpe, seguía sin saber si correr a abrazarlo o reclamarle por haber sido un cobarde y haber aceptado la decisión de su padre.

Así que optó por lo que le pareció lo mejor en ese momento, salir corriendo de la oficina.

—Rukia. —la voz de Byakuya llamándola hizo que ella se detuviera, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos violetas antes de darse la vuelta.

Byakuya caminaba en el pasillo hacia ella, iba con el corazón acelerado, expectante de la reacción de su hija. Rukia lo esperó quieta y en silencio hasta que él se detuvo frente a ella.

—Rukia sé que es difícil para ti. —habló Byakuya viéndola a los ojos. —No te pido que me perdones, pero al menos dame una oportunidad para estar junto a ti y demostrarte que te quiero y lograr que con el tiempo puedas perdonarme.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, no supieron cuánto exactamente, ninguno se atrevía a moverse, no querían dar un paso en falso, sobre todo Byakuya.

Rukia lo pensó, en ese momento su mente se aclaró, Byakuya no la había abandonado, él la quería, la había buscado, habían sido las mentiras y miedos de otros los que los habían separado.

Entonces Rukia sin pensarlo mucho rodeó el cuerpo de Byakuya con sus brazos, no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía si lo había perdonado, si ya había olvidado el dolor que pasó por no tenerlo en su niñez, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba ese abrazo, no como el del doctor Kuchiki, aquel que tanto la había ayudado, sino como el de Byakuya, su padre. Byakuya también la abrazó.

Tres pares de ojos contemplaban esa escena muy conmovidos y alegres, esperando que ese fuera el inicio de la relación entre padre e hija. Otros dos pares de ojos, unos azules, otros naranja, los veían muy sorprendidos y confundidos.

Y aunque el "te quiero papá" nunca llegó, Byakuya fue feliz con el abrazo de Rukia. Ninguno de los dos sabía que harían ahora, por lo que se lo dejarían al tiempo, ese que lo curaba todo.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Ya han pasado quince días desde entonces. Momo salió muy bien de la operación, el tumor fue extraído en su totalidad, ahora sólo se recuperaba en el hospital al lado de su mamá, Yoruichi, Rukia y de Toushiro que estaba muy al pendiente de ella. En un par de días más la darían de alta eso, y que su papá pronto llegaría, la tenía muy contenta.

La relación de Ichigo y Rukia seguía sin contratiempos, salvo por algunas veces que "de casualidad" Senna y Kira aparecían frente a ellos arruinándoles el momento a solas, y así no les quedaba más remedio que pasear los cuatro.

Kira se sentía incómodo de seguir a Rukia y a Ichigo por todas partes, él ya se había hecho a la idea de que no tenía futuro con Rukia, pero siempre terminaba dejándose arrastrar por la locura de Senna y lo que es peor, casi siempre pasaban una vergüenza, como aquel día en que por esconderse de ellos terminaron metiéndose en el jardín de una casa y no vieron que había un perro suelto, tuvieron que correr como locos para evitar ser mordidos.

Yoruichi habló con Kisuke y Byakuya, les pidió perdón por haberles hecho daño, sobre todo a Byakuya por alejarlo de su hija. Byakuya también le pidió perdón por haberla dejado de esa forma, haciéndole creer que sólo había sido un juego para él, sin embargo aunque todo quedó aclarado, su relación siguió estancada. Yoruichi seguía creyendo que ya era tarde para ellos, el destino los había separado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

En cuanto a Rukia, su relación con Kisuke y Byakuya había mejorado, aunque todavía no le llamaba papá a Byakuya, todavía seguía sintiéndose un poco rara ante él.

Grimmjow había ido a buscarla varias veces, quería que lo perdonara y que supiera que la amaba, pero ella siempre se mostraba grosera con él, a él no lo podía perdonar, ese desprecio hacia él era más fuerte que todo.

**IOIOIOIO**

Esa tarde Orihime estaba preparando la comida, pues Uryu iría a verla y Ulquiorra iría a ver a Kaoru, como todos los días desde que regreso a sus vidas. Estaba agradecida con Uryu de que no se molestara por encontrarse a veces con el chico de ojos verdes en su casa, él le decía que Ulquiorra era el padre de Kaoru y tenía derecho a verlo, aunque algunas veces no perdía la oportunidad de aclararle a Ulquiorra que Orihime ahora estaba con él, ya sea acariciándola o besándola frente a él. Eso incomodaba un poco a la chica de cabello naranja, pues veía que Ulquiorra se ponía triste, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque entendía que Uryu no lo hacía de mala fe, simplemente la amaba y no la quería perder.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llanto del niño.

—Kaoru ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó asustada al verlo llorar recargado en la puerta que daba al patio de enfrente. —¿te sientes mal?¿te duele algo?

Él la volteó a ver limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Quiero irme a casa, con papá y mamá. —le dijo el niño.

—Esta es tu casa, yo soy tu mamá y Ulquiorra es tu papá y vendrá a verte al rato. —le respondió ella.

—No. —le gritó el niño. —Yo quiero a papá Sora y mamá Akira. —le gritó él niño otra vez. —me quiero ir con ellos. —de nuevo las lágrimas le escurrían por sus pequeñas mejillas.

—Kaoru…—susurró ella afligida, ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo. Intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero el niño se apartó.

—Quiero irme con mis papás. —volvió a gritar el niño y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Orihime se sentó en el piso y se puso a llorar por el rechazo de su hijo, por más que lo intentaba no lograba que él estuviera feliz con ella.

En todos estos días Kaoru se la pasó llorando y diciendo que se quería ir con sus papás, una vez intentó huir, pero Rukia llegó a tiempo para detenerlo, desde entonces la casa permanecía cerrada con llave.

Ulquiorra iba todos los días para verlo, pero Kaoru siempre lo rechazaba, no le hablaba, no se le acercaba y mucho menos dejaba que lo tocara, era casi lo mismo para Orihime, salvo que a ella le hablaba para pedirle que la llevara con sus papás o para decirle que era una tía mala y que ya no la quería. Con los únicos con los que se mostraba cariñoso y a los que obedecía eran Uryu, Rukia e Ichigo, excepto cuando ellos le pedían que no fuera tan grosero con Orihime y Ulquiorra porque ellos eran sus papás y lo querían, ya que en ese momento Kaoru se enojaba y ya no les hablaba en lo que restaba del día.

Orihime se levantó y fue a buscar a Kaoru, quien estaba durmiendo en su cama. Más tarde una señora llegó a entregarle unos productos para su estética y pensando en que el niño seguía dormido, dejó la puerta abierta mientras buscaba el dinero para pagarle. Ese descuido lo aprovechó Kaoru para salir corriendo de la casa, pues quería ir a buscar a sus papas.

—Orihime un niño salió corriendo. —le comentó la señora angustiada cuando la vio salir. —intenté detenerlo pero me mordió la mano.

—Kaoru. —dijo Orihime angustiada soltando lo que llevaba en la mano, corrió a asomarse a la calle pero él ya no estaba. —Kaoru. —susurró llorando mientras caía al piso, estaba asustada, él era muy pequeño para andar solo por la calle.

* * *

—Pues como otras veces aprovecho para darle publicidad a una de mis historias, esta vez es de Naruto, apenas lo estoy empezando a ver pero me ha gustado. Es un One-Shot que se llama "Si yo fuera él", es sobre los pensamientos de Naruto al ver que Sakura quiere a Sasuke. ojala que a los que les guste Naruto lo puedan leer.

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias ****por ****sus**** reviews! **


	36. EL AMOR DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: **Soul Neko-Natsu:** Que bueno que te gustó la historia de Byakuya, y comprende a Kaoru es un niño, pero sí estuvo mal lo que hizo. **Esmeraldaxx200: **Pues a ver qué pasa con Rukia y Grimm, porque ella no lo perdonara tan fácilmente, gracias por comentar.** Akisa: **qué mala eres con Senna (y lo dice quien la pone en esas situaciones :D ), y pues ya se acerca el momento en el que Orihime tendrá que decidir entre los dos.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **gracias por comentar, me alegra que las cosas entre tu papá y tú se solucionaran, porque un padre siempre es alguien al que vamos a necesitar y querer toda la vida.** Anahis**: gracias por leer y comentar, espero que el capítulo te guste.** Shanafate: **Hola bienvenida a la historia, muchas gracias por comentar esta historia y contrato de amor. La dirección del foro que me comentas no aparece completa, si quieres vuelve a escribirla pero con algunos espacios para que no lo bloque ff.** DaniI: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, algunas de tus dudas se resolverán en este capítulo. Generalmente actualizo los viernes por la noche o la madrugada del sábado, aunque a veces como hoy, hay excepciones. **kiaru87: **Sí, por ahora Rukia e Ichigo tienen momentos lindos, Ulqui y ri sufrirán un poco pero al final tendrán su recompensa. Gracias por leer y comentar.** Gzn: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar. **Kawai-Maria: **Sí, su padre fue muy malo, tanto con él como con Hisana, pero aun así Byakuya ya lo perdonó.** Dan Yagami: **qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y sí, creo que ya se aproxima el caos. A**melie-ru14ku13: **eres mala con Grimm, él ya se arrepintió. Y pues alguna de tus dudas se responderá en este capítulo.

* * *

Lamento la demora pero me dio gripe y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir. Pero por fin pude terminar hoy el capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SEIS.- EL AMOR DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ.**

Rukia se encontraba en el área de internos pues como estaba de guardia le correspondía pasar visita a los pacientes.

—Veo que ya está mucho mejor hoy. —le comentó a un señor de avanzada edad. —quizá mañana ya se pueda ir a su casa. —dijo mientras apuntaba algunas indicaciones en su historial clínico.

—Eso es una lástima, ya no podré verla. —bromeó el paciente.

—Que no lo escuche su esposa o se enojara. —comentó Rukia divertida.

—Ella no es celosa. —respondió el señor a las risas.

—Pero yo sí. —intervino Ichigo fingiendo molestia. —Y si no deja de acosar a mi novia ordenaré que no le den postre. —dijo con una sonrisa.

El señor sólo se alzó de hombros. Su esposa llegó en ese momento dando por terminada la conversación.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron al pasillo.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido. —comentó Rukia, pues ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—No me iría sin despedirme de ti. —dijo Ichigo. —estaba platicando con Ishida sobre toda esta tensión que hay en su relación con Orihime por la presencia de Ulquiorra.

Dos enfermeras pasaron a su lado en el pasillo, los saludaron con cortesía, pero luego les sonrieron y se fueron cuchicheando. A estas alturas ya todo el hospital sabia de su relación. No creían que alguien hubiera conquistado el corazón del doctor Kurosaki.

—Sí, es algo delicado. —señaló Rukia algo incómoda por las sonrisas de las enfermeras, todavía no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención por estar con Ichigo. — y aunque ya me di cuenta que Ishida es un buen chico sigo pensando que Orihime debería darle una oportunidad a Ulquiorra, al final de cuentas él la sigue queriendo y es el padre de su hijo. —dijo mientras caminaban a los elevadores.

—Ishida también la quiere y se lo ha demostrado. —replicó Ichigo, haciéndose a un lado un momento para darle paso a una enfermera que llevaba un paciente en silla de ruedas. —Pero la decisión final la tiene ella. —dijo para no meterse en problemas, pues era claro que él apoyaba a su amigo y ella a Ulquiorra. Rukia también prefirió no hondar más en el tema.

Se detuvieron frente al ascensor y en ese momento sonó el celular de Rukia.

—Orihime ¿Qué tienes?, cálmate por favor. —pedía al no entender a su amiga a causa de su llanto y desesperación.

—Rukia, Kaoru…Kaoru se escapó y no lo encuentro. —Orihime logró calmarse por un momento.

—¿Qué?, no puede ser. —exclamó la chica de cabello negro con preocupación. Ichigo al escucharla también se alarmó.

—Sí, me descuide y escapó. —dijo Orihime entre sollozos. —No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

—Primero trata de calmarte, luego intenta buscar por los alrededores. —sugirió Rukia. —Pediré permiso para ir contigo y ayudarte a buscarlo, también le hablaré a Ulquiorra e Ishida. —comentó.

—Sí, sí, hazlo. —dijo ella, estaba tan nerviosa que no se había acordado de ellos. —Gracias Rukia, te espero. —le dijo antes de colgar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Kaoru se escapó y Orihime está muy asustada. — le comentó Rukia mientras subían al elevador. —pediré permiso para salir temprano. Espero me lo den.

—("Claro que te lo darán"). —pensó Ichigo, pues Urahara o Byakuya no le negarían nada, pero prefirió no decírselo. —También los ayudaré a buscarlo. En lo que hablas con Urahara yo hablaré con Ishida. —comentó Ichigo.

Rukia fue a hablar con Kisuke y este le extendió el permiso, Byakuya no estaba. Ichigo le informó la situación a su amigo y él también pidió permiso para salir. En este tiempo había aprendido a querer a Kaoru y se preocupaba por él.

**IOIOIOIO**

Senna y Matsumoto caminaban por los pasillos de la planta baja hacia el ascensor.

—¿De nuevo te quedaras a doblar turno? —preguntó Senna.

—Sí, necesito el dinero. —respondió la rubia. —Ya sabes que las cosas cada vez son más caras. —dijo sonriendo. —¿Y tú porque no te has ido? —preguntó con intriga, pues ella ya estaba de civil ya que su turno había terminado desde las tres y media.

—Estoy esperando a Kira. —dijo Senna. —Le dije que viniera por mí, pero se ha retrasado. —Habían quedado de verse para seguir a Ichigo, para ser exacto Senna lo amenazó con que si no iba, lo iria a buscar a su trabajo y lo sacaría aunque sea a rastras.

Matsumoto sólo sonrió pícaramente.

Senna estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de esa sonrisa, pero vio a Rukia, Ichigo e Ishida caminando de frente a ellas.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Matsumoto sorprendida, cuando pasaron junto a ellas, pues sabía que le tocaba guardia.

—Sí, tengo una emergencia. —dijo Rukia sin detenerse.

—Claro que ella puede salir cuando se le antoje, ya viste como estaba abrazada del doctor Byakuya el otro día. —comentó Senna. Matsumoto se detuvo y volteó para verla.

—No estés insinuando cosas. —dijo molesta. —Rukia esta con Ichigo y no sería capaz de engañarlo, además el doctor Byakuya es una persona muy respetuosa.

—Pero es hombre y de seguro Rukia se le metió por los ojos, ¿o por qué crees que estaban abrazados?¿Acaso él anda abrazando a todo mundo?

—No, pero recuerda que él y el doctor Urahara se preocupan por sus empleados aunque no lo demuestren, muchas veces me han dado consejos. —respondió Matsumoto.

—Pues sí, pero yo creo que hay algo más entre el doctor Byakuya y Rukia. —dijo Senna. De pronto vio como Matsumoto se puso blanca.

—Claro que hay algo entre Rukia y yo. —cuando escuchó la fría voz de Byakuya a sus espaldas, también palideció. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

—Dis…cúlpeme. —dijo nerviosa. —no sé porque lo dije. —Estaba apenada con el doctor. Aunque era caprichosa y arrogante a veces, no era de las que les gustaba hablar a espaldas de la gente. Pero con Rukia era diferente, pues estaba enojada con ella por haberle quitado la atención de Ichigo, así que se aferraba a lo que le pudiera representar que ella e Ichigo terminaran. En este caso una posible relación de ella con Byakuya.

—Aunque no tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis actos. —dijo Byakuya serio. —no quiero que se esparzan rumores por el hospital que afecten la imagen de Rukia. —Senna y Rangiku negaron con la cabeza. —Por eso les aclaro que Rukia es mi hija. —Matsumoto y Senna no daban crédito a lo que oían. — Así que no tolerare una acción o palabra en contra de ella. —dijo serio y siguió su camino.

Las mujeres tardaron un poco en salir del shock, cuando lo hicieron se despidieron y Matsumoto siguió con su trabajo, Senna se fue con Kira, quien había llegado en ese momento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Kira cuando subió al coche de ella.

—A mi casa. —dijo enojada.

—¿Pero no íbamos a seguir a Ichigo? —preguntó el hombre rubio desconcertado.

—Hoy no, recibí una gran sorpresa y sólo quiero ir a mi casa.

—¿Y entonces para que voy?

—Porque no quiero estar sola. —sentenció. —tú me harás compañía.

Kira suspiró. Seguramente sus papás estaban de viaje de nuevo. Y ahora que Ichigo no estaba disponible para hacerle compañía a Senna, él se había convertido en su remplazo. Misteriosamente para él, no se sentía incómodo ni enojado con la idea.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

En la casa de Orihime ya estaban reunidos todos los que participarían en la búsqueda de Kaoru. Todos trataban de mantenerse tranquilos, pues no querían preocupar más a la chica de cabello naranja, que lucía muy nerviosa y angustiada.

—Entonces ¿Ya saben todos por dónde buscaran? —preguntó Ishida con un mapa extendido sobre la mesa, habían decidido separarse para abarcar más terreno.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia. —no perdamos tiempo y salgamos a buscarlo.

—¿Pero por qué me tengo que quedar en casa? —preguntó Orihime desesperada, ella también quería salir a buscar a su hijo.

—Por si él regresa o alguien llama. —respondió Ishida. —No te preocupes que todo estará bien, lo traeré de regreso. —le dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos. Ella sonrió levemente, confiaba en él.

Ulquiorra apretó los puños con fuerza, él era el que debía estar junto a ella dándole apoyo, él era el que tenía que prometerle que regresaría con su hijo en brazos. De repente sintió una mano sobre su puño, volteó encontrándose con unos ojos violetas mirándolo con comprensión.

—Imagino cómo te sientes, pero no es momento para eso. —le susurró Rukia apretando más su mano. —tenemos que encontrar a Kaoru, después podrás preocuparte por Orihime. —él asintió.

Era cierto, ahora sólo debía centrarse en encontrar a su hijo.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y tomaron rumbos distintos. Por horas buscaron al niño con la angustia en sus corazones. Ulquiorra además de angustia, sentía tristeza, dolor y culpa. Si él no hubiera reaccionado tan impulsivamente cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo, él no estaría en peligro.

Mientras tanto Kaoru corría por las calles mirando hacia todos lados buscando a sus papás. Al voltear hacia la acera de enfrente le pareció ver a su papá Sora de espaldas.

—Papi, papi. —gritó el niño, pero el hombre de traje oscuro no volteó. —No te vayas. —dijo el niño y corrió tras él atravesándose la calle sin precaución, se quedó quieto en medio de la calle al perder de vista al señor cuando dobló en una esquina.

No vio que un coche avanzaba hacia él hasta que escuchó el sonido del claxon, pero en lugar de correr, se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Afortunadamente el conductor logró frenarse a tiempo quedando a escasos metros de él.

—Niño ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco o qué? —gritó el conductor enojado cuando se bajó del carro.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y se asustó más al ver a ese hombre enojado y gritándole, él no entendía porque le gritaba de esa manera, pero cuando lo vio avanzar hacia él pensó que le haría daño así que salió corriendo hacia la banqueta.

El hombre miró sorprendido y luego regresó a su coche, pues ya tenía otros autos atrás sonando sus claxon.

Ulquiorra generalmente era alguien muy callado e introvertido, pero el amor y la preocupación por su hijo hacían que él caminara por las calles gritando con desesperación el nombre de su hijo y que le preguntara a cada persona que veía si lo habían visto. También buscaba en cada rincón que imaginaba que Kaoru pudiera usar como escondite.

Cada media hora, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida se comunicaban entre ellos o con Orihime para saber cómo iban con la búsqueda. Ahora eran casi las siete de la noche, por lo que ya estaba oscuro, además nubes negras se estaban empezando a formar en el cielo. Los chicos cada vez se angustiaban más e intensificaron la búsqueda, pues tenían el tiempo en su contra.

En un descuido Ulquiorra chocó con alguien al doblar rápido en una esquina.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —le gritó una voz fuerte y varonil.

—Grimmjow. —dijo Ulquiorra al ver con quien había chocado.

—Ulquiorra. —dijo el chico de cabello azul, que llevaba una mochila colgada de un brazo, pues acababa de salir de su trabajo. —Genial, me tenía que encontrar contigo. —dijo con notable molestia. —Y sigues igual de…

—No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. —señaló el de ojos verdes y siguió caminando.

Grimmjow lo siguió pues no le gustaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca, además lo notó preocupado. Meses atrás no le hubiera importado, pero el trabajar como bombero y el enamorarse de Rukia lo habían cambiado.

—¡Kaoru! —gritó Ulquiorra adentrándose a un terreno baldío. —Kaoru sal si estás aquí, nos tienes preocupados. —dijo con voz fuerte mientras buscaba señales de su hijo.

—¿Quién es Kaoru? —preguntó Grimmjow parado junto a él. Le sorprendía que lo buscara con tanto ahínco.

—Mi hijo. —contestó Ulquiorra asomándose a un gran bote de plástico que estaba tirado.

—¿Qué no estaba muerto? —preguntó recordando la urna que tan fervientemente cuidaba en el barco.

—No, él está vivo. —respondió Ulquiorra algo fastidiado. Él y Grimmjow aunque compartían camarote no hablaban mucho y cuando lo hacían generalmente discutían. Y ahora que él estaba preocupado buscando a su hijo, a Grimmjow se le ocurría ponerse a platicar.

—Y está perdido. —afirmó el chico bombero mientras seguía a Ulquiorra de regreso a la calle, después de comprobar que Kaoru no estaba ahí.

—Sí. —respondió Ulquiorra. —si no te molesta seguiré buscándolo.

—Te ayudaré. —dijo Grimmjow sorprendiéndolo. —Soy bombero. —agregó al ver su incredulidad. —¿qué?, no sólo bajo gatos de los árboles. —dijo algo molesto por la cara de asombro que seguía teniendo Ulquiorra.

Pero Ulquiorra se había quedado asombrado desde la frase "te ayudaré", pues nunca se había imaginado las palabras ayuda y Grimmjow en la misma oración, y mucho menos la palabra bombero.

—Gracias. —sólo atinó a decir Ulquiorra. En ese momento necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible.

—Es mi trabajo.

Los dos chicos siguieron buscando por un rato más. Al mismo tiempo Rukia, Ichigo e Ishida recorrían las oscuras calles deseando que Kaoru apareciera pronto pues ya se podía sentir una ligera llovizna.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Yoruichi, Ayane y Toushiro aguardaban afuera del cuarto de Momo, pues Byakuya estaba realizando un examen físico para descartar daños neurológicos post-operatorios. Cuando la puerta se abrió, enseguida se acercaron a Byakuya.

—¿Cómo está mi hija? —preguntó Ayane con un poco de ansiedad y miedo.

—Ella está muy bien, no hay daños neurológicos visibles. —contestó Byakuya. —mañana le realizaremos los últimos estudios y si los resultados son positivos en una semana ya podrá ser dada de alta.

—Qué alegría. —dijo Ayane. Yoruichi y Toushiro se tranquilizaron.

—Entraré a ver a Momo. —dijo el chico de ojos turquesa y entró al cuarto.

—Iré a buscar un café. —dijo Ayane pretendiendo dejar solos a Yoruichi y Byakuya.

—Te acompaño, también quiero uno. —se apresuró a decir la morena tomándola del brazo. No quería hablar con Byakuya.

Él sólo se quedó viendo cómo se marchaban. Esperaba tener una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Cuando Toushiro entró al cuarto vio a Hinamori sentada en la cama, apoyando su espalda a unas almohadas, pero parecía triste y preocupada.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —le preguntó acercándose a ella. —el doctor Kuchiki dice que estas muy bien.

Ella dudó si contarle o no, pero al notarlo preocupado decidió contarle lo que la tenía así.

—Es que hace rato me quitó las vendas para checar la herida. —dijo tocando las vendas alrededor de su cabeza. — y al verme al espejo vi que no tengo cabello en la zona de la operación y se ven muy feas las costuras. —dijo afligida. —y tengo miedo de que cuando me veas así te de asco y ya no te guste. —dijo con la mirada agachada.

El chico le alzó la cara con su mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Momo yo me enamoré de ti por quien eres y no por cómo te ves. —le dijo con dulzura. —y aunque te quedaras calva yo te seguiría amando. —le sonrió. Ella comenzó a llorar. —siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que dijo abrazándola.

—Te amo. —le dijo ella. —gracias por estar conmigo.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme estar contigo. —dijo él separándose un poco para besarla.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los chicos seguían buscando desesperadamente. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban en un parque buscando por los juegos y lugares oscuros.

—Oye y a todo esto ¿Cómo es tu hijo? —preguntó el chico de cabello azul mientras alumbraba con una lámpara, que siempre llevaba en su maleta, hacia la copa de un árbol.

—Tiene cinco años, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca. —dijo Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow comenzó a hacer memoria.

—Ahora que recuerdo hace rato me cruce con un niño con esa descripción, iba corriendo y chocó conmigo. —dijo Grimmjow. —intenté preguntarle si estaba perdido pero se asustó y salió corriendo.

—De seguro es Kaoru. —señaló Ulquiorra. —¿Dónde lo viste? —preguntó desesperado.

—Lo vi cerca de una construcción. —respondió Grimmjow. —vamos, no está lejos de aquí.

La lluvia ya había comenzado a ser fuerte, y ellos corrían lo más rápido que podían. Ulquiorra deseaba que su hijo estuviera bien pues si algo le pasaba se culparía por el resto de su vida.

Kaoru estaba escondido detrás de una pila de vigas de madera. Lloraba pues quería ver a sus papás, pensó que saliéndose de la casa los podría encontrar fácilmente pero a algunas personas a las que les preguntaba por ellos decían que no los conocían y otras le decían molestos que no los hiciera perder el tiempo. Caminó mucho rato por las calles pero terminó perdido.

En eso algunos relámpagos y truenos se hicieron presentes asustándolo. Él salió corriendo pero como estaba oscuro no vio que había una excavación cerca, así que por la lluvia el terreno estaba flojo. Cuando él pasó cerca de ahí hubo un pequeño deslave y él se resbalo junto con la tierra, logró sostenerse con una mano de una raíz enterrada evitando caer al hoyo.

—Papi, papi. —gritó asustado. Sólo quería que Sora lo fuera ayudar, como aquella vez cuando se cayó del triciclo y se raspó las rodillas y su papá fue corriendo a cargarlo para llevarlo a casa y curarle sus heridas. La lluvia que caía se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Estaba asustado y con frio, la mano se le empezaba a resbalar de la raíz.

Se arrepintió de haberse escapado de casa de su tía Orihime.

—Papi, ayúdame. —gritó una vez más, antes de que perdiera sus fuerzas y se soltara de la raíz. Pensó que caería pero una mano lo agarró del brazo, como estaba oscuro no pudo ver quien era.

Ulquiorra y Grmmjow habían entrado a la construcción y estaban buscando al niño cuando escucharon su primer grito, corrieron enseguida a la dirección por la que lo habían escuchado y llegaron justo a tiempo para que el chico de cabello negro sujetara a Kaoru del brazo antes de que cayera.

Ulquiorra subió con cuidado a Kaoru y lo abrazo fuerte, no le importaba manchar su ropa al estar de rodillas en la tierra, tampoco que la lluvia siguiera mojándolo, lo único que importaba para él en esos momentos era que ya tenía a su hijo consigo. Kaoru sintió una calidez extraña al estar cerca de ese señor.

—Kaoru ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien. —le susurró con dulzura mientras lo seguía abrazando y el niño seguía llorando. —yo estoy contigo ahora.

Kaoru reconoció que era Ulquiorra e intentó separarse de él, pero su padre no lo dejó.

—Kaoru yo soy tu papá, no tengas miedo, yo te amo, jamás te haría daño. —le dijo, estaba tan emocionado por tenerlo entre sus brazos que no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, afortunadamente sus lágrimas se camuflajeaban con la lluvia, por lo que su acompañante no se dio cuenta. Kaoru se aferró a él, había algo en sus palabras que lo tranquilizaban. —Sé que es difícil para ti, pero dame una oportunidad de estar contigo y demostrarte cuanto te quiero. Déjame ser tu papá. —le pidió.

Kaoru se separó de él y después de limpiarse sus ojitos verdes con la mano se le quedó mirando.

—Pero ¿y papá Sora y mamá Akira? —le preguntó con sus ojitos llenos de confusión. Ulquiorra puso su mano en su cabeza.

—Ellos seguirán siendo tus papás. —le dijo con sinceridad y viéndolo a los ojos. —sólo que ahora eres más afortunado, pues tendrás dos papás y dos mamás. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza un poco, no había pensado en eso, si tenía dos papás y dos mamás seguramente lo iban a querer más.

Grimmjow contemplaba la escena con las manos en los bolsillos. Un sentimiento extraño estaba creciendo dentro de él.

—Kaoru, Orihime y yo también somos tus papás. —volvió a decir Ulquiorra al ver que el niño se quedó callado. Ahora lo sujetaba de los hombros. —te prometo que siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti, para cuidarte y quererte, sólo necesitamos que nos dejes acercarnos a ti. —le volvió a pedir Ulquiorra.

Él retiró sus manos del niño, le daría tiempo para asimilar un poco las cosas, pero cuando ya se iba a parar algo pasó que lo sorprendió.

Kaoru se aventó a su pecho. —papá. —le dijo entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte como su edad se lo permitía. Ya no le tenía miedo, él lo había salvado y también le había dicho que lo iba a querer y cuidar, y según algunos cuentos que había escuchado de su maestra, eso sólo lo hacía un papá. Su papá Ulquiorra se había convertido en su héroe.

Ulquiorra sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando lo escuchó llamándolo papá y lo abrazó más fuerte. De nuevo lloraba de alegría porque su hijo le estaba dando una oportunidad para estar con él.

Después se separaron y Ulquiorra se puso de pie. Kaoru entonces se percató de la presencia de Grimmjow.

—¿Él es tu amigo? —le preguntó a su padre.

—Algo así. —contestó Ulquiorra.

—Entonces es mi tío. —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazar al sorprendido chico de cabello celeste. Él llamaba tíos a los amigos de Sora y Akira, por pedido de ellos, así que asoció que tenía que hacer lo mismo con los amigos de sus papás Ulquiorra y Orihime.

La lluvia dejó de caer y las nubes se dispersaron, dando paso a la luna. Ulquiorra no entendía a su hijo, con él se había asustado pero no con Grimmjow.

—Vamos a casa. —dijo Ulquiorra extendiéndole la mano a Kaoru. Él la tomó con una sonrisa. —con mamá.

—Sí. —dijo el niño. —con mamá.

Grimmjow se quedó viéndolos caminar, ahora ya sabía cuál era ese extraño sentimiento, era una mezcla de envidia y añoranza. En ese momento se imaginó entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña, mitad él, mitad de Rukia. Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, aunque no lo quería aceptar algo dentro de él le decía que eso era algo imposible.

—Tío ven con nosotros. —dijo Kaoru, quien se detuvo al ver que Grimmjow no los seguía.

Él quiso negarse pero el niño insistió mucho, Ulquiorra también lo invitó, pues le estaba agradecido. Así que los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Orihime.

Durante el trayecto Ulquiorra se había comunicado con Orihime, ella les habló a los demás. Así que cuando llegaron a la casa, ya todos los esperaban con ansias.

—Kaoru, Kaoru. —gritó Orihime entre lágrimas mientras corría hacia su hijo apenas y había cruzado la reja del frente. —No vuelvas a hacer eso. —dijo mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo. —por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, me has asustado mucho. Él niño soltó a su papá y la abrazó.

Ishida, Rukia e Ichigo, que también estaban en el patio contemplaban la escena conmovidos, por lo que no vieron a quien los acompañaba. Sin embargo Grimmjow si se dio cuenta y se quedó observando a Rukia con una sonrisa. Ishida se sintió un poco deprimido por no haber sido quien encontró a Kaoru, pero sonrió pues lo más importante era que el niño estuviera bien.

—Ya no llores, ya no me saldré solo de nuevo. —le dijo. Ellos se separaron y ella lo miró afligida.

—Kaoru yo te quiero mucho, pero si no quieres estar conmigo te llevaré con Sora. —dijo ella con un gran peso en su corazón. Amaba a su hijo y por eso sólo quería su felicidad.

El niño meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. En el camino había estado hablando con Ulquiorra y le había hecho entender muchas cosas, lo que su corta edad le permitía. En especial que aunque tenía que vivir con ellos, podría seguir viendo a Sora y Akira.

—Me quedaré contigo mamá. —le dijo él.

Y si Ulquiorra se había conmovido cuando escuchó la palabra papá, Orihime no cabía de alegría al escuchar a su hijo llamándola mamá. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin intenciones de parar. Había soñado con escuchar esa palabra durante largos años. Entonces como buena mamá tomó a Kaoru entre sus brazos y lo comenzó a llenar de besos.

Rukia sonrió al ver esa escena, le dio gusto por Orihime, en eso sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, al elevar la vista se encontró con los ojos azules de Grimmjow mirándola intensamente. Por reflejo agarró la mano de Ichigo, quien lo volteó a ver serio.

—Él me ayudó a encontrar a Kaoru. —informó Ulquiorra al ver la tensión entre ellos.

—Gracias. —le dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa después de liberar a su hijo.

Luego los hizo pasar, a todos, para tomar un café caliente, pues todos estaban empapados por la lluvia.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a un día de campo para celebrar esto. —dijo Uryu cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa. Además tenía la intención de pedirle matrimonio a Orihime y qué mejor que después de pasar un buen día con ella, Kaoru y sus amigos.

—Me parece bien. —dijo Ichigo, quien también quería pasar tiempo con Rukia.

—Sí. —exclamó Kaoru emocionado. —será divertido ir con papá y el tío Grimm. —dijo para después tomar de su café con leche.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ishida e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

Grimmjow sonrió viendo a Rukia, después de todo ser tío no era tan malo.

Ulquiorra no entendía a su hijo, definitivamente era raro, como su madre. Pero le agradecía eso.

Rukia y Orihime intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron, Kaoru las había puesto en un predicamento.

* * *

**—Kaoru no sabe en que aprietos puso a su mamá y a la tía Rukia.**

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **


	37. UNA LUCHA POR EL AMOR

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: **Soul Neko-Natsu, DaniI, Akisa, Dan Yagami, Anahis, Esmeraldaxx200, Gzn, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Kureimy, Caroone, **A**melie-ru14ku13, Kaoru240, Kawai-Maria.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SIETE.-** **UNA LUCHA POR EL AMOR.**

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa tomando un delicioso y caliente café, en un lado estaban Ichigo y Rukia, frente a ellos Orihime, Uryu y Kaoru y en los extremos Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.

Las emociones eran variadas y el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. La mayor parte del tiempo era Kaoru el que hablaba sobre como su papá lo había salvado o de sus caricaturas favoritas, Rukia, quien estaba a un lado de Ulquiorra, a veces hablaba con él o con Ichigo, Orihime hablaba con Uryu o con su hijo y Grimmjow sólo veía a Rukia.

Orihime estaba feliz por tener a Kaoru consigo y sobre todo porque ya la llamaba mamá. Estaba agradecida con Ulquiorra por encontrarlo, por eso de vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver de reojo con una sonrisa, pero en un momento sus miradas se encontraron y sintió como su corazón se aceleró, ella volteó de inmediato para ver a Uryu, quien le tomó de la mano y le sonrió logrando tranquilizarla, ignorando las intensas miradas entre ellos.

Ulquiorra regresó la vista a su hijo, quien tranquilamente metía un pedazo de galleta al café. Pensó que si no podía tenerla a ella por lo menos le reconfortaba saber que ahora estaría más unido a su hijo. Kaoru sintió la mirada de su padre sobre él y volteó a verlo. Cuando Kaoru le sonrió, Ulquiorra sintió una increíble felicidad y tranquilidad.

Rukia se limitaba a mirar su taza de café mientras jugaba con ella, estaba muy tensa, pues no soportaba estar en presencia de su casi esposo. Tenía la necesidad de gritarle que lo odiaba y aventarle el café en la cara, pero eso sería admitir que lo que le hizo todavía le dolía y eso no lo iba hacer, además estaba Kaoru presente.

Grimmjow al principio se sorprendió de encontrar a Rukia en la casa del hijo de Ulquiorra, pero ahora estaba de lo más contento y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, él no era de los que se rendía tan fácil y menos ahora que estaba enamorado. Rukia sintió su mirada y lo volteó a ver, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él, le demostraría que no significaba nada para ella.

Ichigo estaba incómodo por la presencia de Grimmjow, sabía que él seguía queriendo a Rukia y aunque estaba seguro de que ella ya no sentía nada por él, no dejaba de estar inquieto. Vio como Rukia y su rival intercambiaban miradas y una ola de coraje se apoderó de él, le dedicó una gran mirada de enojo a Grimmjow, quien enseguida la correspondió.

Grimmjow lo miró desafiante y con una sonrisa arrogante. Ichigo apretó la mandíbula, pero lo miró y le sonrió demostrándole mucha confianza. Silenciosamente el reto se había aceptado, Grimmjow le demostraría que todavía podía conquistar a Rukia e Ichigo le demostraría que ella sólo lo quería a él.

El ambiente se tensó por completo y todos los demás, menos Kaoru que intentaba sacar un pedazo de galleta de su café, los miraron preocupados.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a un día de campo para celebrar esto. —dijo Uryu para intentar calmar la tensión, además tenía días planeando una salida grupal para tener la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio a Orihime después de pasar un buen día con ella, Kaoru y sus amigos.

—Me parece bien. —dijo Ichigo, quien también quería pasar tiempo con Rukia y asegurarse de que no pensara en Grimmjow; sí a veces era muy celoso.

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se sintieron mal, seguramente ellos no estarían invitados. Perdieron las esperanzas de lograr algo con ellas.

—Sí. —exclamó Kaoru emocionado. —será divertido ir con papá y el tío Grimm. —dijo para después tomar de su café con leche.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ishida e Ichigo al mismo tiempo. Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

—Es que quiero que papá y tío Grimm vayan con nosotros, quiero jugar con ellos. —dijo el niño con inocencia. —¿O no pueden ir? —preguntó con timidez mirando a Ishida y a Ichigo.

—Claro que pueden ir. —dijo Ishida con un ligero tic en un ojo.

—No hay problema. —dijo Ichigo con una falsa, muy falsa sonrisa. Si Kaoru no fuera un niño inocente de cinco años, lo asesinaría.

Grimmjow sonrió viendo a Rukia, después de todo ser tío no era tan malo. Ese niño le había dado la oportunidad que buscaba, que se preparara ese tal Kurosaki, porque la lucha estaba por comenzar.

Ulquiorra no entendía a su hijo, definitivamente era raro, como su madre. Pero le agradecía eso. Aquello lo tomó como una señal, no se iba a rendir tan fácil, era cierto que le debía mucho a Ishida, pero no por ello dejaría ir a Orihime sin luchar.

Rukia y Orihime intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron, Kaoru las había puesto en un predicamento.

Orihime estaba asustada, ¿Qué iba a ser con ellos dos cerca?, estaba tan confundida; quería a Uryu, le gustaba estar con él, la hacía sentir segura y tranquila, pero Ulquiorra todavía le provocaba fuertes sentimientos.

Rukia sabía que ese paseo iba a ser un infierno para ella teniendo que soportar a Grimmjow. Ella quería vengarse de él, hacerlo sufrir como hizo con ella, y tenía un arma muy grande a su favor, él la quería, ¿pero cómo utilizar esa arma sin lastimar a Ichigo en el proceso?

Al finalizar acordaron que irían el domingo a un bosque para pasar todo el día ahí. Ichigo decidió invitar a Kaien, Senna y Kira y Grmmjow invitó a Nell.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

La noche del sábado Rukia estaba en la habitación de Hinamori, en el hospital, con Yoruichi. Ayane había salido a la central de autobuses a esperar la llegada de su esposo.

Rukia y Yoruichi estaban sentadas en una orilla de la cama.

—Debes de estar contenta porque tu papá llega hoy. —le dijo Rukia a Momo.

—Sí, ya lo extrañé mucho, pero no podía venir por el trabajo.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Rukia.

—Muy bien ya no me duele la herida y además el doctor Byakuya confirmó que el tumor fue extirpado en su totalidad. —dijo sonriente Momo.

—Ya lo sabía, el doctor Byakuya es muy bueno en lo que hace. —señaló Rukia con orgullo.

—Rukia ¿todavía no le dices papá? —le preguntó Yoruichi algo sorprendida.

—No, todavía no me nace decírselo. —dijo ella. —me siento rara de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Pero no han convivido más? —preguntó Momo.

—Sí, hemos platicado un poco más y a veces comemos juntos, pero aun así a veces tengo que reprimirme para no reprocharle o culparlo de lo que sufrí de niña. —platicó Rukia con la mirada en el suelo.

—Pero ya sabes que él no tuvo la culpa. —dijo Yoruichi.

—Pero aun así no puedo evitarlo. —le dijo Rukia viéndola. —¿Y tú qué?, ¿acaso le diste una nueva oportunidad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó nerviosa la de cabello morado. Momo sólo volteaba a mirar a una y otra como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

—A que él no te abandonó como creías, ni me rechazó a mí, y casi estoy segura que te sigue queriendo y tú a él. —dijo Rukia.

—No lo creo. —replicó Yoruichi.

—Por lo que sé, en todos estos años nadie lo ha visto con una mujer, además lo he visto mirarte. —dijo Rukia. —y a ti jamás te vi interesada en otro hombre. —Yoruichi se paró de la cama.

—Lo de nosotros ya ha quedado en el pasado. —dijo Yoruichi y con eso dio por terminada la plática. Se fue a mirar a través de la ventana.

Yoruichi suspiró, se regañó mentalmente por comportarse como un chiquilla adolescente huyendo de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlo.

Si lo había perdonado, si ya sabía la verdad sobre su alejamiento, si lo amaba, no entendía porque tenía miedo de hablar con él, de darle una oportunidad. Quizá porque hasta ahora él no le había dicho que la seguía queriendo, o por no dañar a Kisuke, ya no quería volver a hacerlo sufrir.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

La mañana de domingo amaneció agradable, el sol brillaba en lo alto pero sin llegar a ser tan caluroso. Rukia estaba guardando las últimas cosas en la maleta cuando su celular sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje.

"_Rukia necesitamos hablar, tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo. Hoy te demostraré que en verdad te amo. Grimmjow"_

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —enojada aventó el celular a la cama. —¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi número? — dijo mientras cerraba la maleta. No tardó mucho en deducir que había sido Ulquiorra.

Había amanecido de buen humor, pero ese mensaje se encargó de estropearlo todo. Ella no tenía nada que hablar con Grimmjow, ¿Qué le iba a aclarar? ella lo sabía todo, al principio sólo quería pasar una noche con ella, pero terminó enamorado y cuando se dio cuenta prefirió huir como un cobarde que quedarse a su lado ¿y ahora quien sabe porque se le ocurrió regresar a su vida?

—Rukia ya llegaron todos. —dijo Orihime asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Ya estoy lista. —respondió ella. —¿Estarás bien? —Orihime entró al cuarto.

—Sí. —sonrió Orihime. —He decidido pasarme bien el día con Kaoru y Uryu, la presencia de Ulquiorra no va a cambiar eso.

—¿Ya no lo quieres?

—No. —respondió la chica de larga cabellera, Rukia sintió que mentía pero no profundizó en el tema. —¿Y tú estarás bien?

—Lo intentaré, pero me preocupa Ichigo, espero que no actué impulsivamente y empiece una pelea. —dijo Rukia, era por eso que había decidido ignorar a Grimmjow en todo el día, para no dar motivos a un pleito, pues conocía lo violento que era su exnovio.

Después de animarse mutuamente, las dos salieron a la calle. Ahí estaban cuatro coches estacionados, el rojo de Ichigo con él recargado en la puerta, el negro de Kaien, el azul de Senna y un plateado de Nell, estos últimos eran los más lujosos.

—Es mejor que vayamos en dos carros. —dijo Kaien. —El de Ichigo y el mío, pues somos los que tenemos experiencia manejando en carretera, además los de Nell y Senna llaman mucho la atención. —Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Rukia, mi novia, se viene conmigo. —dijo Ichigo sujetando posesivamente a Rukia de la mano cuando ella se acercó a él y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi novia".

Grimmjow apretó el puño. —Es bueno que tengas miedo. —contestó el chico bombero. —Pues si la dejas sola estoy seguro que mañanas no podrás decir lo mismo. —dijo burlón.

—Hijo de…

—Ichigo cálmate. —le interrumpió Rukia que sujetaba más fuerte su mano, pues le vio la intención de irse en contra de Grimmjow.

—¿De quién es hijo mi tío Grimm mami? —preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad a su mamá.

—No lo sé hijo. —contestó nerviosa. —no conozco a sus papás.

—Orihime, Kaoru y yo nos podemos ir con Ichigo. —comentó Ishida. —Ichigo necesita un guía o terminara perdido. —se burló el chico. Ichigo sólo lo vio enojado.

—Yo quiero ir con mi papá también. —dijo Kaoru.

—Pero no vamos a caber en el carro. —trató de excusarse Orihime.

—Si cabemos. —dijo él niño. —adelante van tío Ichi y la tía Kya y atrás mi papá, tío Uryu, tú y yo. —dijo contando con sus deditos. —¿Ves que si cabemos? —dijo orgulloso de mostrar sus conocimientos.

Orihime sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Vaya, al menos tú tienes un aliado de tu parte. —le dijo Grimmjow a Ulquiorra. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces ya que estamos repartidos, vámonos. —dijo Kaien. Los hombres subieron las maletas a los coches, mientras ellas se subían a los carros.— nos vemos en la gasolinera. —le dijo Kaien a Ichigo.

Ichigo y los demás fueron los primeros en marcharse. Kaien le pidió hablar a Grimmjow antes de subirse al coche.

—No sé qué pretendes con Rukia, pero no dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño. —le advirtió. —ella es una amiga muy preciada para mí.

—No le quiero hacer daño. —le respondió el chico de cabello azul. —sólo intentó que me perdone y demostrarle que he cambiado.

—Aun así te estaré vigilando. —le dijo Kaien. Grimmjow bufó molesto.

—Como quieras. —le dijo y luego se subió al coche.

Después de hora y media por fin llegaron al bosque. Dejaron los coches en un área especial destinada para ellos y cargaron sus maletas para comenzar a caminar e internarse en el bosque.

Como Kaien ya lo había visitado antes, él iba a la cabeza del grupo.

—Descansemos cinco minutos aquí. —dijo después de caminar una media hora. —aún falta mucho para llegar al lugar que quiero mostrarles. —agregó, pues sus compañeros se empezaron a quejar pues ya estaban cansados.

—Se ve que te hace falta hacer ejercicio. —dijo Grimmjow deteniéndose frente a Ichigo, quien ya estaba sentado bajo un árbol, junto a Rukia. —Casi ni puedes respirar. —se burló y se fue a sentar junto a Nell, frente a ellos.

Ichigo se molestó, pero no le respondió, porque efectivamente estaba agitado y le costaba respirar, Kaien los había llevado a paso rápido. La risa alegre de Rukia lo hizo voltear hacia ella.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Es que él tiene razón, te hace falta condición física. —dijo ella.

—No tengo la culpa de que él no pueda darse el lujo de comprarse un carro y tenga que caminar. —dijo orgulloso.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —replicó ella.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? —preguntó enojado. —Pues si te gustan los musculosos y torpes vete con él. —le dijo cruzándose de brazos. —a mí me gusta más ser de los inteligentes.

—Kaien es musculoso, atlético e inteligente. —dijo Rukia. —quizá me vaya con él. —Ichigo la vio enojado.

—¿Y ahora de que te ríes? —preguntó Ichigo al verla reír.

—De que te ves tan tierno celoso. —dijo ella y lo besó, calmando así los celos de Ichigo.

Del otro lado Grimmjow no perdía de vista la escena.

—Creo que ella está muy enamorada de él, será mejor que la olvides. —le dijo Nell.

—No hasta que hable con ella y le explique cómo estuvieron las cosas. —respondió Grimmjow.

En estos días había tenido la oportunidad de hablar más con Ulquiorra y él le había contado lo que sucedió en el barco la mañana en que se fue, por lo que le quedó la duda de que había pasado con la carta que le había dejado.

Al mismo tiempo otros chicos veían la misma escena.

—Senna creo que debes de olvidarte de Ichigo, él sólo tiene ojos para Rukia. —le dijo Kira.

—No, yo no soy como tú, yo lucho por lo que me interesa. —le dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

—Tú lo que eres es una niña caprichosa. —dijo Kira molesto poniéndose de pie. —Tú no lo quieres, sólo lo deseas porque sabes que no lo puedes tener.

—Claro que lo quiero. —dijo enojada pateando una mochila que tenia cerca. —No soy ninguna caprichosa. —dijo pateando nuevamente la mochila. —y tú eres un grosero. —dijo molesta caminando hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

—Senna espera. —dijo Kira, se había arrepentido de hablarle así, ella no lo escuchó, por lo que él tomo la mochila que llevaba y la siguió, olvidándose por completó de la mochila que había pateado Senna.

Orihime contemplaba debajo de un árbol como Kaoru jugaba con una mariposa, estaba tranquila porque Ulquiorra lo seguía de cerca.

—Me alegra verte feliz. —dijo Ishida, sentándose junto a ella, anteriormente había estado platicando con Kaien sobre el bosque.

—Y todo es gracias a ti. —le dijo ella volteando a verlo. —me devolviste a mi hijo.

—Espero que no me quieras sólo por eso. —dijo él bajando la mirada. Ella tuvo una punzada de culpa.

—Claro que no. —le dijo tomándolo de la mano. —Te quiero porque eres gentil, bondadoso, me haces sonreír y me haces sentir segura. —le sonrió. Él también le sonrió.

Ulquiorra los miró de reojo, sintiéndose triste.

—Pongámonos en marcha. —dijo Kaien parándose del tronco en el que estaba sentado.

— ¿Tan rápido? —se quejó Senna, que casi no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Ichigo.

—No se quejen, les di quince minutos. —dijo él y comenzó a caminar, los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras caminaban disfrutaban del bello paisaje. Rukia miraba fascinada como los arboles elevaban sus copas al cielo mezclándose unos con otros formando túneles de colores verdes y amarillos, la luz que se colaba entre los huecos producían un efecto maravilloso en el camino.

Ella se detuvo por un momento para tomar una fotografía del lugar, no se dio cuenta que en ella se habían posado dos miradas. Ichigo y Grimmjow la contemplaban maravillados, pues por efecto de la luz, la belleza de su rostro parecía realzarse más.

Ichigo se dio cuenta y lo fulminó con la mirada, su rival la sintió porque lo volteó a ver.

—No la mires. —le dijo el de cabello naranja moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido.

—Yo miro lo que quiera. —le dijo él otro de la misma forma.

Y de nuevo hubo lucha de miradas hasta que Rukia nuevamente se puso en marcha.

Kaien iba hasta enfrente platicándole a Nell, Kira y Senna sobre la vegetación y los animales que ahí habitaban. Atrás de ellos caminaba Ishida, quien llevaba a Kaoru en su espalda y de vez en cuando se desviaba del camino para enseñarle al niño alguna flor de llamativos colores o algún pajarillo que estuviera posado en la rama de un árbol.

Ulquiorra caminaba junto a Orihime, un poco detrás de ellos.

—Es muy hermoso el lugar. —exclamó Orihime alegre.

—Sí. —dijo él tomando su mano, ella volteó a verlo sorprendida. —Recuerdo que te gustaba pasear conmigo, tomados de la mano. —le recordó él.

—Eso fue antes. —respondió ella, pero sin soltarlo ya que todavía el corazón le latía aceleradamente y estaba perturbada por lo que su contacto le hacia sentir. —No me hagas más difíciles las cosas. —dijo ella soltándolo y alejándose de él.

Uryu bajó a Kaoru y le indicó que fuera con su mamá, luego se acercó a Ulquiorra.

—Ella es mi novia, así que te pido por favor que no le vuelvas a tomar la mano. —le dijo Ishida molesto, pero sin exaltarse demasiado. —Entiendo que eres el papá de Kaoru y tienen que convivir, pero no vayas más allá de eso.

—Lo siento Ishida. —le dijo el de ojos verdes. —pero sé que ella me sigue amando, puedo sentirlo cuando mi piel toca su piel, ella se estremece ante mi contacto. —El de lentes frunció el ceño. —sonará cruel, pero ella no te mira como me mira a mí, ella no te ama como a mí, por eso lucharé por ella.

Ishida cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Si eso quieres creer para no sufrir, adelante. —respondió él viéndolo fijamente. —pero si fuera cierto lo que dices ella no estaría conmigo, Orihime es sincera y noble, si te amara como tu insistes en creer, ya me lo hubiera dicho. Sólo te advierto que te alejes de ella, porque la próxima vez no seré tan cortés contigo. —le amenazó y luego fue con Orihime, a quien tomó de la mano, Ulquiorra vio como a él no lo rechazo.

Por fin después de veinte minutos más de caminata llegaron al lugar que Kaien quería, era un claro del bosque junto a un río de aguas cristalinas, y rodeado de algunos pequeños arbustos.

—Por fin. —dijo Ichigo dejando la maleta que cargaba en el suelo. Rukia se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia de él.

—Un poco más y necesitabas tanque de oxígeno. —le dijo Grimmjow a sus espaldas. Él y Rukia se voltearon para verlo.

—El que va a necesitar tanque de oxígeno eres tú si no te callas. —dijo molesto Ichigo, tenía ganas de partirle su...cara, pero había un niño presente.

—Con que energía si estas sofocado. —volvió a burlarse.

—Ya déjalo, yo también estoy sofocada y….

—Eso se arregla fácil. —dijo él interrumpiéndola. —Te puedo dar respiración de boca a boca. —comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a ella, quien no se movió pues la tomó de sorpresa, por lo que sus labios se rozaron ligeramente.

Ichigo se puso rojo del coraje y acortando la distancia entre ellos empujó a Grimmjow por un costado.

—Déjala imbécil. —gritó furioso.

—O si no ¿Qué? —le retó Grimmjow.

Ichigo caminó hacia él con intenciones de golpearlo, pero Ishida lo detuvo poniéndose frente a él.

—No dejes que te provoque, no arruines el paseo. —le dijo su amigo. Ichigo se calmó, pero seguía furioso con Grimmjow, ya encontraría la forma de desquitarse.

Ulquiorra y Nell se llevaron a Grimmjow a un lugar apartado. Afortunadamente Kaoru no se dio cuenta de nada pues estaba distraído viendo como Senna intentaba sacudirse las hormigas que se le habían subido.

—¡quítamelas, quítamelas! —le gritaba Senna a Kira, quien comenzó a sacudírselas de la ropa.

—Creo que podemos comer aquí. —dijo Kaien tratando de restarle importancia a la pelea. —¿Quién trae la maleta de la comida? —preguntó.

—Senna. —respondió Orihime.

Todos voltearon a ver a Senna, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena, para ellos parecía que Kira la andaba manoseando.

—Oigan no hagan esas cosas frente al niño. —les gritó Kaien, Kira y Senna voltearon a verlo. —Búsquense un lugar privado.

Kira no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que vio al lugar al que todos miraban, se puso pálido al notar que su mano estaba sobre uno de los senos de la chica de cabello violeta.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —gritó Senna al darse cuenta de la situación y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Sólo le estaba quitando las hormigas. —se defendió el chico.

—Sí, hormigas. —dijo Ichigo. —tan seriecito que se veía. —le susurró a Rukia, ella asintió. Los demás rieron discretamente, al menos ellos habían logrado relajar el ambiente.

—Bueno ¿y la comida Senna? —preguntó Kaien.

—Está en mi ma…—recordó lo que había hecho. —leta. —agregó nerviosa. —que sin querer pateé y dejé olvidada donde nos detuvimos. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

—¡Qué! —fue el grito general.

—Él tuvo la culpa. —dijo ella señalando al rubio.

—Está bien, no importa, podemos conseguir comida. —dijo Kaien después de contar hasta diez.

Y los organizó para que unos fueran a buscar leña, otros recogieran frutos y otros fueran a pescar en lo que él hacia la fogata.

Rukia regresó con un poco de leña y se acercó a Kaien.

—¿Es seguro hacer una fogata? —preguntó ella. —no quisiera que se hiciera un incendio.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Grimmjow a sus espaldas. —que yo te protegeré del fuego. —le dijo abrazándola. Ella se tensó involuntariamente. —A menos que sea yo él que te lo provoque. —le dijo seductoramente al oído.

De repente Grimmjow sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo obligó a soltarla e impidió que cumpliera su objetivo de besarla en la mejilla.

Al darse la vuelta vio a sus pies un tronco pequeño.

—Lo siento, pero sin querer se me fue de las manos. —dijo Ichigo enojado. —pero sigan en lo que estaban. —agregó con cierta amargura en su voz y caminó hacia un lado.

—Ichigo espera. —dijo Rukia caminando hacia él, pero Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo.

—Déjalo. —le dijo.

—Tú déjame. —dijo furiosa soltándose de su agarre para ir tras Ichigo. Grimmjow se quedó helado cuando vio el odio reflejado en sus ojos. Eso era lo que menos quería, él sólo deseaba que supiera que la quería, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo bien.

—Si con esa actitud crees que te vas a ganar a Rukia, estas equivocado. —le dijo Kaien, él lo volteó a ver. —Lo mejor es ser sincero, habla bien con ella, de otro modo sólo lograras hacer que te odie. —le aconsejó. —y no tengo dudas de que ella te quiso mucho, pero ahora ella ama a Ichigo y hagas lo que hagas ella no dejara de hacerlo, lo sé por experiencia. —el de cabello azul se quedó meditando las palabras de Kaien.

Mientras tanto Orihime recolectaba algunas bayas que se encontraba en los arbustos, teniendo cuidado de no agarrar los que Kaien le había explicado que eran venenosos. Estaba tranquila porque Kaoru estaba al cuidado de Senna y Nell.

—Orihime, necesitamos hablar. —dijo Ulquiorra a sus espaldas. A él le había tocado pescar junto con Grimmjow y Kira, y después de hacerlo, tanto Grimmjow como él le dejaron los pescados a Kira y fueron a buscar a Rukia y Orihime respectivamente.

—Sólo si es sobre Kaoru. —le dijo ella mirándolo. —lo demás ya está aclarado entre nosotros.

—¿Insistes en decir que no me amas? —le preguntó acercándose a ella, ella retrocedió.

—Sí. —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas. —le dijo él acercándose más. Ella retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada entre él y un árbol.

—No… no te amo. —le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tu tono de voz me dice que mientes. —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella.

—No miento. —se defendió nerviosa dejando caer el bote con las bayas. Ulquiorra se acercó más a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas y tu corazón late tan fuerte? —le preguntó él, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—No. —murmuró ella. Pero el aprisionó sus labios. Ella se resistió al principio, pero luego correspondió el beso y pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, él la abrazó de la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

No se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por un chico de lentes.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

—Ichigo espera. —gritó Rukia por cuarta vez, pero el chico de nuevo la ignoró y siguió caminando internándose en el bosque hecho una furia. —¿Qué te pasa?¿por qué te portas así conmigo? —le gritó ella.

Él se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Y todavía me preguntas por qué? —dijo enojado caminando hacia ella. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron cerca.

—Sí, no te entiendo.

—Él te besó, te abrazó, casi te vuelve a besar y tú no hiciste nada. —le recriminó molesto.

—Es que no pude.

—Claro que no pudiste, seguramente estabas encantada por eso.

—No es lo que crees. —trató de defenderse Rukia. Simplemente él la había tomado por sorpresa y cuando quiso reaccionar Ichigo ya se había adelantado.

—No si no creo nada, estoy seguro. —le dijo él. —¿por qué mejor no me dices que sigues sintiendo algo por él? —le gritó, estaba en verdad muy molesto, los celos lo cegaban.

—Claro que siento algo por él. —esas palabras resonaron fuerte en la cabeza y el corazón de Ichigo.

—Ya no necesito escuchar más. —dijo él. —eres libre de irte con Grimmjow. —y sin esperar respuesta Ichigo se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—Ichigo. —susurró Rukia con tristeza, pues no la había dejado aclararle que sólo odio y desprecio sentía por el chico de cabello azul.

* * *

—¿Qué hará Ishida?¿Rukia e Ichigo aclararán el malentendido? ¿Grimmjow podrá reivindicarse? Y los más importante ¿Kira llegará con los pescados o los perderá en el camino? XD

—Bueno el capítulo lo había acabado desde la tarde, pero cuando lo releí ya no me gustó, así que lo borré y lo volví a escribir, el otro era un poco más cómico, pero sentí que esas situaciones no encajaban. Imagínense que una de ellas era con Ichigo y Grimmjow persiguiéndose en los carritos chocones.

—Y pues algún defecto tenía que tener Ichigo y ese fue el de la poca resistencia física.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Ya casi 500!, ese número lo veía muy muy lejano. **


	38. SACRIFICIO POR AMOR

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Hekka:** Gracias por comentar, los celos ciegan a Ichigo pero él la ama, así que quizá entre en razón. **Esmeraldaxx200: **Sí pobre, estudió tanto que no le dio tiempo de ir al gym XD, espero te guste el capítulo. **Soul Neko-Natsu: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Sí, que tristeza por Ishida, pero quizá dé una sorpresa y pues Ichigo pierde la razón cuando se pone celoso, aun así me gusta mucho verlo celoso. **Anahis: **Gracias por comentar, tampoco me gusta mucho que se peleen pero como dice el dicho eso le da sabor al caldo.** Akisa: **Gracias por leer, y no sabía que publicaron la historia en otro lado, pues si me dieron crédito no me enoja tanto, pero te agradecería si me pudieras decir en que página esta. **Caroone: **Gracias por leer y comentar.** Ruki91: **Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también te guste. A**melie-ru14ku13: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, en este se define si hay Ulquihime o Ishihime.** DaniI: **Yo no destruyo el Ishihime, es Ulquiorra XD, bueno en este capítulo ya se define que hay, quizá Ishida dé una sorpresa. **Shanafate: **Gracias por leer y comentar.** Dan Yagami: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te haya hecho reír con lo de los pescados. ** Kawai-Maria: **concuerdo contigo, me encanta Grimmjow.** Foreveryour: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues ya en se te define con quien se queda Orihime.** Kureimy: **Gracias por comentar y sí, Kira la tiene difícil con los caprichos de Senna.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y OCHO.- SACRIFICIO POR AMOR.**

Mientras Orihime se besaba con Ulquiorra a ella llegó el recuerdo de Ishida, aflojó su abrazo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos grisáceos.

—No. —dijo empujando al chico. —esto es incorrecto.

—Claro que no. —le dijo él intentando acariciar su rostro, pero ella con un manotazo lo impidió.

—Te dije que no. —le gritó enfadada. —ahora estoy con él, vete y déjame en paz. —le dijo.

—Orihime recapacita por favor.

—No hay nada que recapacitar, entre tú y yo no va a haber nada. —dijo ella volteándose hacia el árbol. —por favor déjame sola.

Ulquiorra se quedó por unos minutos en silencio, viendo su espalda. Sabía que estaba sufriendo y eso le dolía.

—Está bien. —le respondió Ulquiorra, le iba a dar tiempo, por ahora.

Cuando Orihime ya no sintió la presencia del chico de cabello negro, se dejó caer al suelo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, pues la tristeza y la culpa la embargaban, había traicionado a Uryu, a ese hombre que era tan bueno con ella, que le regresó a su hijo.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

—No llores. —le pidió Uryu, aflojó un poco su agarre para permitir que ella se volteara hacia él, luego la volvió a abrazar.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —sollozó recargada en su pecho y agarrándolo de la camisa, se sentía como una traidora.

—No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo. —le dijo poniendo su mejilla sobre su cabeza. —todo está bien, estoy contigo.

—Yo te quiero. —le dijo. —de verdad te quiero. —intentaba convencerse de sus palabras.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —comentó él, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, pero Orihime no pudo verlo. —Yo te amo.

—No te merezco. —murmuró angustiada.

—No digas eso. —dijo Uryu. —eso me suena a excusa para no estar conmigo, y no te va a servir porque no te dejaré ir.

Ella se aferró a él, lo único que quería en ese momento es que Ishida la ayudará a olvidarse de Ulquiorra, a olvidar sus besos y sus caricias, a dejar de sentir esa culpa que tenía cuando estaba a su lado. Ella siguió llorando en su pecho, él dejó que se desahogara. Aunque intentaba reconfórtala, él también estaba triste y dolido, pero no le reprochó nada, jamás le diría lo que había visto.

Él la quería demasiado, de hecho era la primera vez que amaba a alguien que no fuera él o el dinero, por eso después de verla con Ulquiorra tomó una decisión, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse después de lo que iba a hacer.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo avanzaba furioso por el camino de hojas secas, pensando en cómo se arruinó el día perfecto que había planeado y todo porque Rukia seguía queriendo a ese tipo. Pero enseguida recordó la cara de tristeza y de angustia de Rukia cuando le pidió hablar, recordó cuando hicieron la promesa de confiar el uno en el otro, se paró en seco.

—Pero que idiota soy. —dijo golpeándose la frente, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por los celos y la había herido con sus palabras, él que le prometió no lastimarla. Enseguida se dio la media vuelta, en el momento justo para ver como ella caía al suelo, se angustió y corrió hacia Rukia.

—¡Rukia! —la llamó arrodillándose en el suelo y checando sus signos vitales, se tranquilizó al descubrir que sólo era un desmayo, enseguida tomó sus piernas y las elevó un poco para que la sangre le llegará al cerebro, unos minutos después ella recobró el conocimiento.

Lentamente se sentó sobre sus piernas, él se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí. —respondió ella. —al menos físicamente. —dijo haciendo sentir culpable a Ichigo.

—Perdóname. —le pidió Ichigo inclinándose para abrazarla. —fui un tonto, me dejé cegar por los celos.

—Al menos lo reconoces. —dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, pues no quería reprocharle nada, sólo quería que el malentendido se arreglara.

Luego se separaron y él la ayudó a levantarse.

—Es que te amo tanto que me da miedo perderte. —le confesó él. —Por eso no me gusta que ese tipo se te acerque.

—No tienes por qué sentir miedo. —le dijo ella tomando su mano. —no me dejaste explicarte que sólo desprecio siento por él, jamás volvería con Grimmjow.

—Lo sé, pero tú tampoco ayudaste mucho. —le reprochó él.

—Tienes razón, también es mi culpa por no hacer nada, pero tengo miedo de reaccionar violentamente ante él o de decir algo que le haga saber que lo que hizo me dolió, no quiero que se enteré lo que sufrí por su abandono. —dijo ella.

Ichigo la abrazó, en ese momento pensó que lo mejor era que ella hablara con él y le dejara en claro todo, pero sólo se quedó en pensamiento, pues no quería arriesgarse a que Grimmjow intentará algo para hacer que Rukia volviera con él, confiaba en Rukia pero no en Grimmjow.

—Te amo. —le dijo él.

—Te quiero. —le respondió ella, seguía teniendo miedo a decirle que lo amaba.

Se separaron sólo para que él la pudiera besar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Orihime e Ishida regresaron tomados de la mano, enseguida ella fue junto a Kaoru donde se puso a jugar con él.

Ulquiorra se acercó a Ishida, ya era hora de hablar con él como hombre y con sinceridad. Uryu tenía que comprender que él y Orihime se amaban y si Uryu la quería un poco la dejaría ser feliz, al menos eso pensó el chico de piel palida.

—Orihime se ve muy feliz con Kaoru. —Uryu se adelantó a hablar sin apartar la vista de la chica que le sonreía alegremente a su hijo.

—Sí, y eso te lo debemos a ti. —reconoció Ulquiorra.

—Qué bueno que lo tienes presente. —dijo Uryu serio, volteando a verlo y acomodándose las gafas. —Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer para que ella siga feliz?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

—A que así como conseguí devolverle a Kaoru, puedo quitárselo, soy abogado conozco muchos trucos y tengo influencias. —dijo con un aire amenazante. Ulquiorra lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Estas insinuando que le quitarás su hijo a Orihime?

—Eso depende de ti. —respondió él. —la pregunta sigue en pie ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por su felicidad?¿Qué tan grande es el amor que sientes por ella? —le preguntó Ishida.

Ulquiorra volteó a ver Orihime, quien cargaba a Kaoru.

—La amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella por su felicidad y la de Kaoru. —respondió Ulquiorra con dolor, seguía sin creer lo que hacía Ishida, pero confiaba o al menos quería creer que ella iba a estar bien con él.

—Sabia respuesta. —dijo Ishida dándose media vuelta para reunirse con Kaien.

Suspiró tristemente.

**IOIOIOIO**

Cuando Rukia e Ichigo regresaron ya estaban todos alrededor de la fogata esperando que los pescados terminaran de cocerse. Sólo dos personas no vieron con buenos ojos que ellos regresaran tomados de las manos.

—Hasta que llegas Kurosaki. —dijo Ishida. —nos dejaste todo el trabajo a nosotros.

—Para la próxima recordaré que soy indispensable. —dijo con burla.

—Cállate y acompáñame a traer agua. —dijo él con unas cantimploras en la mano.

Ichigo dudó por un momento. Volteó a ver a Grimmjow, quien estaba sonriendo socarronamente.

—Tranquilo, yo la cuido. —le susurró Kaien poniéndose junto a él.

—No necesito niñeras. —dijo Rukia soltando a Ichigo. —anda, ve a ayudar a Ishida.

—Está bien. —le respondió Ichigo, pero antes de irse se aseguró de besar a Rukia para que le quedará claro a Grimmjow que no tenía oportunidad con ella.

El chico de cabello azul de nuevo experimentó el dolor y los celos. Ahora recordaba porque nunca se había enamorado, porque era cierto lo que rezaba la canción, el amar es sufrir, el querer es gozar; el querer pronto puede acabar, el amor no conoce final*.

Él siempre le huyó al dolor, sólo buscaba diversión, sólo era una noche de pasión y al otro día se olvidaba de la mujer con la que había compartido la cama, sólo se preocupaba por él, hasta que la encontró a ella. Con ella era diferente, desde la noche que aceptó que estaba enamorado, toda su vida y pensamientos comenzaron a girar en torno a ella, si cambio fue por ella, por ser merecedor de su amor; pero ahora las esperanzas que había construido se rompían en pedazos frente a él.

Ichigo dejó de besar a Rukia y fue con Ishida. Rukia movió la cabeza negativamente ante el comportamiento tan infantil de su novio, luego se sentó junto a Kaien. Senna se paró disimuladamente y casi nadie notó que se escondió detrás de un árbol para escuchar la plática de Kaien y Rukia.

Grimmjow miró a Rukia sonreírle a Kaien, sintió nostalgia al recordar que alguna vez a él le sonrió de la misma forma, se corrigió mentalmente, a él le había sonreído diferente, cuando ella le sonreía le trasmitía genuino y puro amor. Aun le quedaba una cosa por intentar para tratar de recuperarla, pero las dudas lo asaltaban, recordó las palabras de Kaien.

¿Qué haría si Rukia no lo perdonaba, si no le daba otra oportunidad?¿si ella prefería a Ichigo? Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que no volvería a amar a nadie, ya había comprobado que amar volvía estúpidas a las personas y causaba mucho dolor y no creía que hubiera otra chica que mereciera ese sentimiento.

Nell le puso su mano sobre la suya y se recargó en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Ella le había tomado mucho cariño y le dolía verlo en esa situación.

Mientras tanto Rukia y Kaien platicaban.

—No te enojes mucho con Ichigo, él se comporta como idiota cuando esta celoso. —le contó él. —todavía me acuerdo como nos peleamos cada vez que la acompañábamos a su casa al salir de la escuela, una vez por tratar de ser el primero que le regalara un helado terminamos tirándoselo en la ropa. —Kaien sonrió al recordar la escena.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó ella.

—De una chica de la que estuvimos enamorados. —respondió él aceptando el pescado que le ofreció Orihime. Rukia también agarró el suyo.

—¿Y la quería mucho? —preguntó con curiosidad y con algo más que no quería admitir. Kaien le dio una mordida al pescado antes de responder.

— Bastante. —respondió. —pero no más que a ti, así que no te pongas celosa. —le dijo riendo.

—No estoy celosa. —contestó sonrojada. —sólo era curiosidad.

—Vaya, vaya, los dos son tal para cual. —dijo a las risas el chico. Ella no le debatió pues se acordó de cómo había reaccionado cuando pensó que tenía algo que ver con Riruka.

—Pero dijiste que los dos estaban enamorados de ella ¿Qué pasó?

—Después de un tiempo y a pesar de que la quería mucho, Ichigo decidió darse por vencido, eligió a su familia antes que a ella. —dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Entonces te dejó el camino libre. —comentó la chica de ojos violeta. Kaien asintió.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Senna se encontraba muy atenta escuchándolos, aunque ella ya sabía la historia, pensaba que quizá se pudiera enterar de algo más.

—Senna no es bueno espiar. —susurró Kira detrás de ella, asustándola.

—No molestes y déjame escuchar. —le dijo la chica volteando a verlo.

—No, anda, vámonos. —dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y jalándola. Aunque ella se quiso resistir el chico la jalaba con más fuerza.

Quizá si el chico la hubiera dejado seguir escuchando, se habría evitado el sufrimiento de varias personas.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

—Me dejó el camino libre, pero fue en vano. —se animó a continuar el chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó preocupada.

—Antes de seguir prométeme que no le vas a decir a Ichigo nada. —pidió el joven. —no quiero que la imagen que tiene de ella se vea afectada.

—Te lo prometo. —dijo Rukia.

—Cuando Ichigo se alejó ella me comenzó a poner más atención y después de un tiempo nos hicimos novios, todo fue bien, o al menos eso creí, hasta la noche que pasamos juntos. —sé quedó callado.

—No es necesario que me lo digas. —le dijo ella, comprendiendo que era algo que le dolía.

—Esa noche ella me llamó Ichigo. —continuó Kaien. —pero yo estaba tan idiotamente enamorado que no me importó, pensé que con el tiempo la haría olvidarlo.

—Pero no fue así. —Rukia le puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—No, así pasaron algunos meses hasta que una noche la escuché hablar con una amiga sobre que Ichigo y yo éramos tan parecidos, que si no lo tenía a él al menos se conformaba conmigo. Esa noche entendí que no tenía por qué ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie y la dejé.

—¿Y no le contaste a Ichigo?

—No, él siempre la tuvo en un buen concepto, no quise causarle esa decepción. —Rukia no sabía que decirle. —luego ella se fue de la ciudad por el trabajo de su padre. —hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la chica decidió romperlo.

—Me imagino que fue difícil para ustedes estar en la misma situación otra vez. —dijo Rukia con un poco de culpa.

—Sí, aunque esta vez fue a mí al que le tocó alejarse. —comentó Kaien. —pero me alegro que tú eres muy distinta a ella, sé que tu no lastimarías a Ichigo.

Rukia sintió una gran culpa y remordimientos, ¿Qué dirían de ella si supieran el por qué se acercó a ellos?, quizá era el momento de confesarle sus intenciones.

—Kaien yo…

—Oigan, espero que no me estén engañando a mis espaldas. —interrumpió Ichigo.

—Claro que no tonto. —respondió Kaien. —sólo te la estaba cuidando. —dijo con una sonrisa y le hizo espacio a Ichigo para que se sentara entre ellos. —y le estaba contando de como mojabas la cama. —le susurró al oído para que sólo escuchara él. Ichigo se puso rojo.

—Sólo fue una vez y tenía dos años. —gritó enojado, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver confundidos. Kaien comenzó a carcajearse e Ichigo comprendió que lo había engañado.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y como no llevaban guitarra se ayudaron del teléfono de Nell, quien había previsto la situación y había llevado algunas pistas, para cantar algunas canciones.

—Ishida ¿tienes alguna canción que quieras cantar? —preguntó Nell. Ya Orihime, Senna, Nell, y Kaoru habían cantado.

Él se puso de pie. —En este momento se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer. —dijo y volteándose hacia Orihime la tomó de la mamo y la ayudó a pararse. Ella lo miraba confundida, los demás miraban expectantes.

Ishida metió la mano en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón, cuando Orihime vio un anillo en su mano, su corazón se aceleró, al igual que el de cierto chico de ojos verdes y piel pálida.

—Orihime, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? —le preguntó.

Ulquiorra tenía el corazón en la mano, corrección, ella tenía su corazón en la mano, de ella dependía si su corazón seguía latiendo o se deshacía en ese instante, él ya había renunciado a ella, el destino de ellos estaba ahora en manos de Orihime.

Orihime no supo descifrar la mirada de Uryu, desde que la había consolado lo había notado diferente, triste, como si tuviera un gran peso encima. Lo había descubierto varias veces mirándola con dolor, otras veces con comprensión.

—Sí. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ishida sonrió levemente y le colocó el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando que él la besara, pero Uryu sólo la abrazó muy fuerte.

—Gracias. —le escuchó susurrarle, ella no entendía porque le agradecía.

Los demás se levantaron para felicitar a los futuros esposos, claro todos menos Ulquiorra.

Rukia aprovechó para llevarse un momento a Orihime para hablar a solas con ella, en lo que Kaien bromeaba con Ishida que ya se había puesto la soga al cuello.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

El viento suave jugaba con los cabellos naranja y negros de las chicas a la par que mecía las hojas de los arboles produciendo un bello sonido.

—Orihime ¿Estas segura de tu decisión?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no te escucho convencida?

—Rukia. —dijo mirándola a los ojos, a ella no le podía mentir. —él me devolvió a Kaoru, me devolvió la felicidad, y yo lo quiero hacer feliz también.

—Pero no a costa de tu felicidad.

—Él es muy bueno, sé que pronto me enamoraré de él.

—¿Y si no lo haces?

Orihime se quedó callada.

—Si no te enamoras de él, todos van a hacer infelices. —dijo Rukia. —tú, Ishida y Ulquiorra.

—Lo intentaré, quiero corresponder a todo lo que me ha dado.

Rukia entendió que era la gratitud la que la unía a Ishida y que nada de lo que dijera la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Aunque no me gusta lo que haces, eres mi amiga y te apoyaré en todo, como tú lo has hecho conmigo. —le dijo Rukia y abrazó a su amiga.

**IOIOIOIO**

Las chicas regresaron con los demás, de nueva cuenta Nell estaba cantando.

—Ahora le toca a Ichigo. —dijo Senna cuando Nell terminó su canción.

—Sí. —corearon Kaoru y Nell, a la última Grimmjow le lanzó una mirada de enojo, sentía que lo estaba traicionando.

Después de insistir mucho, por fin pudieron convencer al médico de cabello naranja de cantar. Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos.

—_Para tu amor lo tengo todo desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser, y para tu amor que es mi tesoro tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies. Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor que no conoce el fin, un corazón que late por vos_. —cantaba Ichigo viendo a Rukia, ella le sonreía. —…_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento, yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor y no hay dudas yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón te venero hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor, por existir_**.

Los chicos se quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por lo bien que cantaba Ichigo y no dudaron en elogiarlo. Senna se paró y se adentró al bosque.

—Ni que cantara tan bien. —dijo Grimmjow. —hay quienes lo hacen mejor.

—¿Te refieres a ti? —preguntó Rukia, a quien no le gustó que se refiriera de esa forma a Ichigo.

—Claro que no Rukia. —dijo Ichigo. —él no canta.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Grimmjow desafiante. Ichigo y él nuevamente intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

—Pues canta algo entonces. —dijo Nell para evitar que se liaran a golpes, pues se sentía la tensión en el aire. Ichigo miraba a Grimmjow incrédulo y con cierta burla, pues estaba seguro que desafinaría.

En otro momento Grimmjow ni loco hubiera aceptado cantar, pero estaba en juego su orgullo, no dejaría que ese tipo con cabello color zanahoria lo dejará en vergüenza, además aprovecharía y le mandaría un mensaje a Rukia.

—Está bien. —respondió Grimmjow, y luego escogió la canción que cantaría. —Por supuesto va con dedicatoria. —dijo mirando a Rukia. Quien seguía sin creer que él fuera a cantar.

Todos miraban con curiosidad a Grimmjow, las notas comenzaron a oírse e Ichigo se preparaba para burlarse de sus berridos.

—_Un día triste me acordé de tus sonrisas y sentí hondo un dolor que me ahogó, y se ha clavado mi mirada en el vacío  
recordando un gran amor que se durmió..._ —la sonrisa burlona de Ichigo se apagó, le dolió reconocer que el tipo no cantaba tan mal. —_En tu mirada veo un pasado triste, ¿en donde estaba yo para hacerlo feliz? y si tan sólo hubiera estado a tu lado te daría lo que siempre fue de ti. Dame tu alma, dame toda tu hermosura, que hoy el destino al fin nos supo encontrar y olvida todo, que este encuentro nunca fue casualidad, siempre lo había soñado y hoy se vuelve realidad. Y fundir tu vida con la mía, y recuperar los años que estuve sin ti, quiero darte mil caricias y mil besos que guardé de lo que siempre fuiste dueña y que nunca te entregué, te daré mi locura y mi paz y en un beso mil secretos que ya nunca olvidaras.***_

Él no había dejado de ver a Rukia, quien al terminar la canción, se paró y salió corriendo entre los árboles. No lo soportaba más, esa canción le removió todo, no es que lo quisiera, pues ese sentimiento ya lo había dejado atrás desde hace mucho, sólo que seguía teniéndole coraje, ¿Cómo le pedía una oportunidad después de lo que le hizo?

Grimmjow se paró y fue tras ella, Ichigo también se puso de pie pero Kaien lo detuvo.

—Deja que ellos hablen. —le pidió Kaien.

—¿Ahora estas de su lado?—le preguntó con enojo Ichigo. —como ella no te hizo caso, quieres que se vaya con él.

—No te pego nada más porque se lo idiota que te pones cuando estas celoso. —respondió Kaien ofendido. —si lo digo es porque ella necesita cerrar esa etapa en su vida, mientras ella no hable con él y le diga todo lo que siente, que no es amor, no podrá estar tranquila y no podrá seguir adelante. —le comentó Kaien. Ichigo pareció reaccionar porque se calmó. —mientras no lo perdone ella no podrá ser feliz.

—Tienes razón. —reconoció Ichigo. Él mejor que nadie conocía que guardaba resentimiento y que eso no era bueno para ella. —pero tengo miedo.

—No tienes porque, a leguas se ve que ella te ama y que por mucho que él le diga nunca te va a dejar. —comentó Kaien con un poco de dolor, porque aún seguía queriendo a Rukia.

Ichigo y los demás comenzaron a levantar todo, sólo esperarían a Rukia y Grimmjow para irse, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Se extrañaron al no ver a Senna ni a Kira.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Ishida aprovechó para caminar un rato con Orihime tomados de la mano.

—("¿Una canción?") —se preguntó él. Había una perfecta para él en ese momento. Los acordes de esa melodía resonaron en su mente.

_Es preciso decir que no cuando se tiene el alma herida, porque el amor de los dos el que una vez  
fue el mejor hoy me lastima. Es preciso decir que no cuando no exista otra salida para evitar el dolor, para evitar el rencor del amor que hoy termina._

Mientras Uryu soltaba la mano de ella, aprovechó para quitarle el anillo de compromiso. Orihime lo vio confundida y se sorprendió más cuando él tomó el anillo y lo arrojó hacia la maleza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella asustada.

—Liberándote. —le respondió él poniéndose frente a ella. —Orihime yo sé que no me amas y no quiero atarte a mí.

— No Uryu, yo te quiero. —le dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, sonaba desesperada. —Me quiero casar contigo.

—No es suficiente. —le dijo colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, con la otra mano. —No es suficiente que me quieras. —le dijo soltándola.

—Yo no quería lastimarte. —ella comenzó a llorar, nunca quiso hacerlo sentir mal.

—No me has lastimado, no te preocupes por mí. —le costó trabajo mentir, pero la iba a dejar ir sin hacerla sentir culpable, él quería que fuera feliz.

—Tú sólo me has hecho feliz, me devolviste a Kaoru y yo… y yo…

—Tú me has enseñado muchas cosas Orihime. —la interrumpió él alzándole la cara para que lo viera a los ojos. —aprendí a valorar cada momento, aprendí a ser mejor persona, me ayudaste a reconciliarme con mi papá, tú me hiciste feliz. —le dijo él con una sonrisa. —y si te ayudé con Kaoru no fue para que me lo agradecieras, simplemente era lo correcto.

—Yo también quiero hacerte feliz. —le dijo ella sinceramente.

—Entonces, se feliz. —le comentó Uryu provocando que se sorprendiera. —quiero que seas feliz con Kaoru y con Ulquiorra. —le aclaró.

Orihime no entendía como él le pedía que regresara con Ulquiorra. Tenía un nudo formado en su garganta que le impedía hablar.

—No llores. —le dijo él limpiándole las lágrimas. —Es cierto que te quiero, pero ya pasará pronto. —mintió Ishida.

—¿Pero porque me pediste que me casara contigo?

—Ah, eso. —dijo él rascándose la nuca. —sólo fue para ver la cara que ponía Ulquiorra, sólo quería molestarlo un poco. —sonrió.

—No sabes mentir. —le dijo ella.

—Por el contrario miento muy bien. —respondió él. —ahora vete con Ulquiorra y dile las buenas noticias.

—Yo no puedo regresar con él, yo…

—No te sientas culpable, tú no me dejas, yo te dejé. —dijo Ishida. —Además ya te dije que quiero que seas feliz, de lo contrario no podré ser feliz.

—Uryu…

—Vete ya, ve con él antes de que se suicide o algo así. —le dijo sacudiendo su mano.

—Gracias. —le dijo con una sonrisa la chica, luego lo besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

—¡Ah! y dile que pasó la prueba. —le gritó Ishida. —si es inteligente lo entenderá. —agregó al ver su confusión. Orihime asintió y siguió su camino.

Le dolía dejar a Uryu porque no se lo merecía, pero amaba a Ulquiorra, ya no lo podía negar. Además no dejaría que el sacrificio de Uryu fuera en vano, agradeció a la vida por haberle puesto en su camino a un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

_Y estoy pidiéndole a Dios un buen amor que de su abrigo y estoy buscando valor para este adiós yo no te olvido, no te olvido. Y así me quedo sin ti me quiero morir por dentro, que será de mi vivir mi sufrimiento alguna vez sabrás cuanto te amé, si me ves llorar por ti…si me ves llorar por ti.****_

Ishida se quedó viendo con tristeza como la figura de Orihime desaparecía entre los árboles, fue entonces que se permitió llorar.

Él no sólo la quería, la amaba, pero precisamente por eso sólo buscaba su felicidad, y aunque le dolía, sabía que su felicidad era Ulquiorra. Pero antes de entregársela tenía que comprobar hasta qué punto Ulquiorra la quería, que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, por eso le había amenazado con quitarle a su hijo si no la dejaba, si él no hubiera aceptado Ishida jamás se habría alejado de ella.

También quiso comprobar hasta donde era capaz de llegar Orihime por agradecimiento a él, por eso le pidió matrimonio, aunque en parte también fue para escuchar de su boca que aceptaba casarse con él, aunque fuera una mentira.

Ishida se limpió las lágrimas para regresar con sus amigos, no dejaría que Orihime lo viera llorar, porque entonces ella se daría cuanta de cuanto la amaba y de cuanto le había dolido perderla.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los chicos caminaban de regreso al coche.

De nueva cuenta Kaien caminaba a la cabeza, guiando al grupo. Kira iba con él, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Senna, pero cuando ella lo miraba él desviaba la mirada.

—("¿Qué haré ahora?") .—se preguntó abrumado el rubio, aún no comprendía lo que había hecho. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía pero le daba miedo aceptarlo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Kaien.

—No, nada. —respondió Kira.

—Desde que regresaste de buscar a Senna estas raro, muy nervioso y pensativo. —dijo él. —Y creo que se están evadiendo.

—Claro que no. —contestó Kira. Kaien no quiso indagar más.

Senna caminaba junto a Nell y Grimmjow.

Seguía pensando en llevar a cabo su plan, sin importarle lo que le había dicho Kira.

—("Kira"). —pensó. —("¿Por qué lo hizo?") —enseguida se respondió que había sido sólo por aparentar frente a Ichigo, pues no había nada más de por medio. Extrañamente eso no la hizo feliz.

Grimmjow caminaba pensando sobre la plática que había tenido con Rukia, el saber que lo odiaba era tan doloroso, sólo esperaba que la carta, su último recurso, pudiera conseguir su perdón por lo menos. Ya se había convencido de que no tenía oportunidad con ella.

Ulquiorra cargaba a Kaoru en brazos pues ya se había dormido, a su lado caminaba Orihime. Ya habían hablado y acordaron darse una oportunidad, pero irían lentamente pues tenían que pensar en Ishida.

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban hasta atrás, iban tomados de las manos. Junto a ellos iba Ishida pensativo y evitando mirar a la familia que iba enfrente.

Rukia iba decidida a hablar con Halibel y buscar aquella carta, quizá con eso podría perdonar a Grimmjow y entonces cerraría ese capítulo de su vida y podría sincerarse con Ichigo acerca de su venganza y finalmente podría ser feliz.

* * *

—*La canción a la que refiere Grimmjow es la de "amar y querer" de José José. ** La canción que canta Ichigo es "Para tu amor" de Juanes. *** La canción que canta Grimmjow es "Tu vida con la mía" de Cristian Castro. **** La canción de Ishida es "Si me ves llorar por ti", también es de Cristian Castro.

—Es raro que cante Grimm, pero la verdad era un capricho que tenía, ya que esa canción me encanta y después de imaginarme la historia de Grimm sentí que le quedaba.

—Pues Ishida fue noble hasta el final.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **


	39. PRELUDIO A LA TORMENTA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **Soul Neko-Natsu: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también lo haga.** Shizu-oneesan: **Gracias por comentar, espero que hayas podido leer toda la historia.** Kawai-Maria: **Sí, hay que formar un club de Grimmjow XD, **Caroone: **Siento si todo pasó muy rápido, pero no quería ocupar muchos capítulos con el día de campo. **Dan Yagami: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por el diez, siempre me han gustado los dieces, aunque pocas veces los obtuve en la secundaria y preparatoria. T.T** Shanafate: **Gracias por leer y comentar. **Akisa: **En este capí, se despeja tu duda. Ya visité la pág. pero no vi el fic, no sé si le tenga que dar "me gusta"**. DaniI: **Pues sí, pobre Uryu, pero así es el amor. Pero como ha sido muy bueno tendrá un final feliz. "La isla del drama" jajaja, ¿a poco si ha habido mucho drama? **Gzn:** gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos. **Anahis: **Pues así es ya se acerca el final, muchas gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo la historia.** Foreveryour: **Ulquiorra también se merecía ser feliz con Orihime, pues los dos han sufrido mucho y sobre todo que se quieren. Y con respecto a Byakuya y Yoruichi, pues en este capítulo se ve un adelanto de lo que pasará entre ellos. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este también te guste.** Kuniko04:** ¡Wow! ¿Leíste todos los capítulos juntos? Muchas gracias, y con respecto a Ishida esa era la intención, que al final terminará cayéndoles bien a los que al principio se oponían a él, pero ya tendrá su final feliz. **Kureimy: **Gracias por comentar y pues te adelanto que no, Ulqui no morirá XD, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.Y pues las cosas se complicaran un poco para el IchiRuki.** Amelie-ru14ku13: **Pues en este capítulo se despejara una de tus dudas XD, espero te guste.

Otra vez me demoré, pero el trabajo a veces es absorbente, además tuve problemas de inspiración.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y NUEVE.- PRELUDIO A LA TORMENTA.**

Ya era de noche, las estrellas y la luna en cuarto creciente resplandecían en el cielo nocturno, una suave brisa soplaba llevando hasta sus fosas nasales un delicado olor a gardenias.

Ella veía la magnífica vista recargada en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, suspiró mientras secaba su cabello violeta con una toalla blanca, el día había sido agotador para ella, por lo que tomó un largo y reconfortante baño apenas y llegó a su casa.

Como era costumbre sus padres no estaban, habían salido de viaje desde temprano, ni siquiera habían llamado para saber cómo estaba. Se la habría podido comer un oso y ellos ni enterados. A veces, como ahora, se preguntaba si realmente sus papás la querían.

—Ya no sé de qué me sorprendo. —dijo Senna con pesar, dejando caer algunas lágrimas, el que estuviera acostumbrada a la falta de atención de sus padres no hacía que fuera menos doloroso.

Entró a su habitación en penumbras, puso la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla y se dejó caer sobre su cama, estiró el brazo hacia el buró para alcanzar su celular. Buscó en sus contactos hasta dar con el nombre de él, en ese momento quería hablar con alguien para desahogarse, para olvidar por un momento que estaba sola.

Apretó la tecla verde con un teléfono dibujado, el tono se escuchó, pero al reparar en a quien le había marcado colgó enseguida. No tardó ni dos minutos para que le devolviera la llamada.

Ella tomó el celular y observó que en la pantalla se mostraba el nombre de Kira Izuru, dudó en contestar y al final terminó por oprimir el botón rojo, dejó el celular a un lado de ella, la melodía que tenía como timbre se siguió escuchando.

—Kira. —susurró la chica poniéndose de costado. Los recuerdos de la tarde no se hicieron esperar.

_La idea de escuchar cantando a Ichigo la emocionó mucho, pero conforme él cantaba mirando a Rukia una fuerte opresión en el pecho se iba formando en ella, no sólo era la forma en la que cantaba, era como la veía, como le sonreía; a ella nunca le sonrió, nunca la vio así, a ella nunca la amó._

_Era doloroso para ella estar ahí, ella que siempre estuvo a su lado amándolo en silencio, esperando el día en que se fijara en ella, así que no aguantó más y se dirigió al bosque sin que nadie notara su ausencia, o al menos eso creyó._

_Cuando Kira la buscó con la mirada y al no encontrarla se preocupó mucho, así que fue a buscarla. _

_La encontró llorando sentada bajo un frondoso árbol._

—_Senna. —le susurró afligido, no le gustaba verla así, lentamente se acercó a ella._

—_Vete. —le dijo. —déjame sola._

—_No, sé que no te gusta estar sola. —comentó Kira agachándose frente a ella. _

—_¿Por qué? —le preguntó llorando. —¿por qué él también me dejó? —Kira vio sus ojos anaranjados llenos de lágrimas y sintió una opresión en el pecho. _

—_Él no te dejó, pero ahora está enamorado y…_

—_Ella me lo quitó. —interrumpió Senna. —Rukia tiene al doctor Kaien y a ese chico Grimmjow que la aman. —comentó mientras seguía sollozando. — también tiene a el doctor Urahara que se preocupa por ella y tiene a sus padres, tiene al doctor Byakuya que no duda en defenderla. Yo no tengo nada. —le dijo viéndolo a la cara y con gestos de dolor. —yo sólo tenía a Ichigo, en él me refugiaba cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía ganas de llorar. —dijo agachando la vista. —Y ella me lo quitó, me quitó a la única persona que se preocupaba por mí. —dijo llorando y cubriendo su cara con sus manos._

_Desde que Ichigo andaba con Rukia ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo como antes y Senna se sentía abandonada y si no fuera por Kira estaría más sola que de costumbre. _

_Kira quiso estrecharla entre sus brazos pero no se atrevió. También se sintió dolido pues no lo había tomado en cuenta, en ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos él aprendió a quererla como a una amiga y pensaba que ella también lo había hecho. A pesar de que las cosas no les salían bien y casi siempre terminaban en una situación incómoda, él se sentía feliz a su lado._

—_Senna se fuerte, olvídate de él. —le pidió con ahínco. No supo por que el verla sufrir por Ichigo le irritaba. _

—_No. —respondió ella viéndolo de nuevo. —yo sólo lo tengo a él y no me rendiré. Haré lo que sea para que él vuelva a prestarme atención._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Voy… voy a buscarla, ella me ayudará a separarlos. —le dijo Senna. —y cuando él ya no tenga a Rukia, volverá conmigo. —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas._

—_Senna, no digas eso. —le dijo Kira tomándola de los hombros. —¿Por qué harías algo así? —estaba preocupado por ella y por lo que quería hacer._

—_Porque lo amo. —le respondió ella._

—_¿Amor? Lo que tú sientes es un capricho. —le gritó furioso, ella se le quedó viendo algo asustada, pues nunca lo había visto así de enojado. —Eso no es amor, el amor no es egoísta, el amor busca la felicidad del otro. —le dijo viéndola a los ojos, permaneció en silencio, concentrándose en ella, antes de continuar. —Cuando uno ama es feliz si la otra persona es feliz, cuando uno ama se preocupa por la otra persona, la cuida del dolor, del miedo, sólo desea verla sonreír siempre, sólo quiere estar a su lado…_

_En ese momento Kira se quedó en silencio y su cerebro hizo click, no estaba describiendo lo que era el amor, estaba describiendo lo que él sentía por Senna, no supo desde cuándo ni cómo, pero se había enamorado de ella. No le importaba pasar mil vergüenzas si era a su lado. Era mentira que había aprendido a quererla como amiga, él la quería como mujer._

—_¿Por qué no entiendes que él no te quiere, que nunca lo va a hacer? —le preguntó él._

—_¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? —preguntó ella limpiándose las lágrimas._

—_No soy cruel, sólo te hago ver la verdad, es momento de que lo olvides._

—_Te odio. —le dijo ella golpeando su pecho con sus manos. Sus palabras la habían herido, ¿acaso ella era tan poca cosa? —te odio. —le volvió a gritar mientras le seguía pegando. —No quiero volver a verte._

_Kira la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó hasta que quedó recargada en el tronco del árbol. Ella lo vio confundida por un momento._

—_¿Estas segura? —le encaró Kira sin soltarla. _

—_Sí. —le respondió ella, aunque eso no era lo que sentía realmente. —ya no te quiero volver…._

_Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Kira la besó, ella se quedó atónita, por lo que aunque él la soltó de las manos, no hizo nada._

_El ruido de una rama seca quebrándose los hizo separarse, respiraban con dificultad y sus corazones latían aceleradamente, además un tenue sonrojo se podía apreciar en la suave piel de la chica._

—_Así que aquí estaban. —dijo Ichigo algo apenado por haber interrumpido aquella escena. Ellos voltearon a verlo y se pusieron de pie. —los chicos estaban preocupados por ustedes, ya nos vamos. —comentó. _

—_¡Ah sí!, voy a ayudarlos a recoger las cosas. —dijo Senna y se fue de ahí, el beso de Kira la había dejado confundida y lo menos que quería en ese momento era hablar con él._

—_Creo que debo disculparme contigo. —le comentó Ichigo a Kira. —porque pensé que Senna y tú sólo estaban fingiendo. —le explicó al ver que lo miraba sin entenderlo. —siempre intuí que Senna sentía algo más por mí, pero nunca le dije nada ya que no podía sentir lo mismo por ella, tampoco me alejé de ella porque estaba muy sola. —señaló Ichigo, Kira lo escuchaba atento. —pero ahora me siento mejor al saber que te tiene a ti. Sólo te voy a pedir que no la hagas sufrir. —le dijo. —O si no te la veras conmigo. —le dijo serio._

—_Yo la cuidaré. — declaró el rubio. Esa era su genuina intención, cuidarla y hacerla feliz, sólo esperaba que Senna lo dejara hacerlo._

Senna rodó en la cama de un lado a otro, el recuerdo de ese beso todavía la afectaba, pero no entendía el porqué. Decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en él y concentrarse en su plan, así que se paró de la cama y fue hasta su escritorio, prendió su laptop y entró al Facebook.

Ahí tecleó el nombre de la persona que buscaba, afortunadamente no había muchas personas con ese nombre así que la encontró rápido.

Al ver sus datos, se alegró de que no viviera tan lejos de Karakura, apenas unas tres horas de camino. Inmediatamente le mandó un mensaje personal explicando porque necesitaba su ayuda.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento de un edificio en mal estado, se encontraban Ichigo y Uryu.

El chico de lentes estaba en el sillón sentado y recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo, sentado frente a él se hallaba el chico de ojos miel.

—Fue muy noble lo que hiciste. —le comentó Ichigo. —Sé que duele, pero el tiempo curará tus heridas.

—Eso espero. —comentó Ishida cansado. —porque sinceramente duele mucho. No sé si la pueda olvidar.

Ichigo no sabía que decir para calmar su dolor, pero aunque sea quería que Ishida supiera que estaba con él. Uryu no necesitaba de palabras, le bastaba con saber que su amigo lo apoyaba.

—Claro que la olvidaras y pronto encontraras a alguien más. —le comentó Ichigo. Ishida se sentó derecho en el sillón y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Tú ya la olvidaste? —preguntó el chico de lentes, Ichigo supo que no se refería a Rukia. —¿Ya no te duele recordar el pasado? ¿Ya no la quieres? —necesitaba respuestas, quería saber si tenía esperanzas.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio pensando bien que contestar.

—No te voy a mentir, yo…

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Al día siguiente, lunes al medio día, Byakuya dio de alta a Momo, pues ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder ir a casa. Aunque sus papás decidieron esperar unos días antes de regresar a Rukongai.

Después de despedir a Momo en la entrada del hospital, Rukia fue a la cafetería antes de regresar con Kaien, ahí se encontró con Byakuya.

—Rukia ¿ya se fue tu amiga? —le preguntó Byakuya.

—Sí, se acaba de ir. —respondió ella. —iba feliz.

—Me alegro, afortunadamente la operación fue un éxito y no creo que vaya a darle problemas después.

Rukia jugaba con el café en sus manos, aun se sentía incomoda ante él. Byakuya se dio cuenta. A pesar de todo, seguían distanciados. Al menos antes de que supiera que era su padre, la sentía más cercana.

—Gracias doctor Byakuya. —le comentó Rukia. —me enteré de que no cobró por operarla.

Él se había enterado de que eran de bajos recursos y de que ellos cuidaban de Rukia cuando Yoruichi no podía, así que por agradecimiento a ellos y a Momo por el cariño hacia su hija, decidió no cobrar los gastos de la operación.

—¿Nunca me vas a llamar papá? —le preguntó él con tristeza.

—Todavía no puedo. —dijo ella bajando la mirada. —deme tiempo. —Byakuya la abrazó y le besó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, te esperaré. —le dijo y después se alejó de ella y caminó hacia su oficina. Intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante ella y los demás, pero en verdad le afectaba mucho la forma tan fría y distante con que lo trataba su hija.

Rukia se quedó viéndolo marchar.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Kaien estaba en su consultorio terminando de atender a un paciente.

—Entonces programaremos su operación para pasado mañana. —dijo Kaien mientras anotaba unos datos en el expediente. —si dejamos pasar más tiempo se complicaría su situación. —le dijo dándole al paciente un papel con las instrucciones que previamente le había explicado.

—Está bien doctor. — dijo el señor frente a él, no le gustaba la idea de que le abrieran el estómago, pero todo era por su salud. —muchas gracias. —dijo parándose y saludándolo.

—Lo espero entonces. —le dijo Kaien con una sonrisa.

El paciente salió y por la puerta entró Urahara, algo que sorprendió al médico de ojos verdes.

—Hola. —saludó el rubio sentándose frente a Kaien. —¿Y Rukia? —preguntó al no verla ahí.

—Bajó a despedir a su amiga.

—Es cierto, hoy la daban de alta. —recordó Urahara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kaien intrigado.

—Te llegó una carta y quise traértela personalmente. —dijo Kisuke extendiéndole un sobre.

—Viene de México. —comentó intrigado Kaien cuando leyó el remitente. —Es de Jaime Zaldívar, el director del hospital. —agregó al ver el remitente. Ellos se conocieron en un congreso médico al que asistieron en Estados Unidos sobre cirugía.

—Sé de qué se trata porque también me escribió, por eso me interesa hablar contigo y saber qué piensas hacer. —Urahara se veía algo preocupado y más serio de lo normal.

Kaien abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, conforme lo hacía se iba sorprendiendo más. Era una invitación por parte del director del hospital La Raza, para que impartiera varias conferencias y cursos sobre cirugía en el hospital, además de invitarlo a participar en una serie de trasplantes de riñón y órganos hepáticos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Urahara cuando terminó de leer la carta. —¿Qué harás? —él sabía que era una buena oportunidad para Kaien, pero su partida sería una lamentable perdida para él, y no sólo en el ámbito laboral, también en el personal.

—No lo sé. —dijo Kaien guardando la carta en el sobre. —tengo que pensarlo bien, es una decisión complicada.

—Está bien, cualquiera que sea tu decisión nosotros te apoyaremos. —le dijo Kisuke en nombre de Byakuya también. —pero no lo pienses mucho ya que quieren una respuesta en quince días. —le informó y después salió del consultorio, encontrándose con Rukia afuera, sólo la saludó brevemente y siguió a su oficina.

Rukia entró al consultorio y vio a Kaien pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada. —respondió él. —Sirena ¿estás segura que entre nosotros no podrá haber nada? —le preguntó de repente, desconcertándola por un segundo.

—Kaien, ya hablamos de eso. —respondió ella. —Sabes que no quiero lastimarte, pero yo quiero a Ichigo.

—Lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme. —dijo él.

Sabía que esa era una gran oportunidad de aprendizaje, pues el centro médico La Raza tenía gran prestigio internacional, pero Rukia era en gran parte la razón que lo detenía en Karakura, ese viaje implicaría estar alejado de ella por casi un año, y aunque quizá fuera lo mejor, no quería dejar de verla.

Así que tendría que pensar muy bien su decisión final.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la hora de la salida Rukia esperaba a Ichigo afuera del hospital cuando una chica de cabello castaño la abordó.

—Hola doctora. — la saludó la chica. —¿Me recuerda? Soy Yoshino.

—Sí, te recuerdo. —le respondió de forma amable. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Ya mejor, por eso vine a agradecerle lo que hizo por mí el día que murió Yoshi. —le comentó ella.

—Pero yo no hice nada. —dijo Rukia confundida.

—Usted me enseñó el mensaje de ella, gracias a eso he podido superar su muerte sin sentirme culpable. —le comentó la chica castaña. —y aunque siempre me dolerá su partida, al menos me queda el consuelo de que no se fue odiándome.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, al contrario, gracias a ti tuve el valor de arreglar algunos asuntos con una amiga. —le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos ayudamos las dos. —respondió Yoshino también con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegó Ichigo acompañado de Ishida.

—¡Hola!—saludaron los chicos.

—Hola. —saludó Rukia, quien notó que Ishida se veía triste a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo. Pensó que cuando tuviera oportunidad hablaría con él para disculparse por haberlo juzgado mal, nuevamente le habían demostrado que no todos los hombres eran como Grimmjow. —¡Ah!, ella es Yoshino. —dijo al ver que Ichigo se le quedó mirando extrañado. —Y ellos son Ichigo e Ishida.

—Mucho gusto. —dijo ella saludándolos de mano. —¿Eres Uryu Ishida? —preguntó con curiosidad al ver al chico de gafas.

—Sí. —respondió Uryu observándola detenidamente. —¿nos conocemos?

—Sí. —respondió ella. —Soy Yoshino Soma, fuimos compañeros en el bachillerato. —le recordó. —Siempre estábamos compitiendo por el primer lugar.

—Es cierto. —respondió él. —aunque siempre ganaba yo. —dijo acomodándose los lentes y con aire arrogante.

Rukia se les quedó viendo a los dos mientras platicaban y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Ichigo la conocía bien y sabía que tramaba algo, eso lo inquietó un poco.

—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó el de lentes. —¿sigues con Kariya?

—Terminé con él hace un mes, cuando decidió irse al extranjero a trabajar. —dijo ella poniéndose triste. —y Yoshi murió hace poco. —Esa noticia tomó por sorpresa a Ishida, aunque no habían sido los grandes amigos, sí convivieron lo suficiente como para que lamentara su muerte.

—Ichigo y yo vamos a comer. —dijo Rukia aprovechando el silencio. —¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? —preguntó sorprendiendo a los demás.

—No creo, no me siento bien. —respondió Yoshino. Que además de la muerte de su amiga, le afectaba el haber terminado con su novio de más de ocho años.

—No estoy de ánimos. —respondió Uryu. Pues él todavía seguía deprimido por terminar con Orihime.

—Por eso mismo. —dijo Rukia. —necesitan distraerse un poco y además les sirve para recordar viejos tiempos. —dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada decidida que reflejaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Al final los dos aceptaron ir.

—¿Qué estas planeando? —le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia, mientras caminaban hacia el coche de él.

—¿Yo?, nada. —respondió fingiendo inocencia y sonriéndole.

Esa tarde los cuatro pasaron un rato agradable.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

**Una semana después.**

Momo y su familia ya había regresado al Rukongai, Yoruichi se quedó para estar con Rukia unos días más, mientras tanto ella se había ido a vivir con su hija a casa de Orihime.

Orihime y Ulquiorra ya había regresado, pero esperarían un tiempo para irse a vivir juntos, por respeto a Uryu pues creían que era muy pronto. Kaoru estaba encantado de tener a sus papás juntos, pues los tres salían a pasear a diario, ya que Ulquiorra había pedido vacaciones y como en los años que llevaba trabajando para Aizen jamás las había pedido, no tuvo problemas para que se las dieran de inmediato. Kaoru también estaba alegre pues había podido hablar con Sora y Akira.

Y para Rukia las cosas iban bien, no había podido hablar con Halibel por el trabajo, pues el barco había salido por un cargamento y no volvería hasta dentro de una semana. Pero su relación con Ichigo seguía estable, él y su mamá ya se habían conocido mejor y se llevaban bien. Esta vez Yoruichi sólo tenía cosas buenas que decir de él.

Y aunque su mamá la alentaba para que hablara con él y se sincerara sobre su venganza, Rukia todavía seguía con temor de decírselo.

Grimmjow no se había aparecido por ahí, ni la había vuelto a llamar.

Con respecto a Senna, Kira y ella habían hablado, pero él no se atrevió a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, le dijo que sólo lo había hecho para aparentar frente a Ichigo, ella le creyó pues antes también ella lo había besado por la misma razón. Él quería seguir cerca de ella para enterarse de lo que pretendía hacer y poder impedirlo, porque le preocupaba que hiciera algo que la lastimara más.

Senna estuvo en contacto todos estos días con la persona que la ayudaría a separar a Rukia e Ichigo y ya habían acordado verse en persona.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa tarde Yoruichi caminaba por los pasillos del hospital pues había quedado con su hija de verse ahí para ir a comer junto con Ichigo. No le costó trabajo que le dieran el gafete que permitía su acceso al último piso, de las oficinas y cuartos médicos, pues Byakuya y Urahara ya habían dado instrucciones de que ella tenía acceso libre, además para entonces ya todo el hospital sabía que ella era la mamá de la hija del doctor Byakuya.

En este tiempo sólo cruzaba algunas cuantas palabras con el padre de su hija, una sola vez él intentó hablar de su relación, pero ella había sido tajante al respecto, entre ellos no iba a haber nada más que una cordial relación por su hija. En cierta manera le molestó que él no le insistiera más.

Ella caminaba pensativa cuando vio que en un sofá, cerca del cuarto médico estaban sentados Byakuya y una amiga de Rukia, Matsumoto. No tendría por qué enojarse, preocuparse, molestarse o cualquier sentimiento similar, porque ellos ya no eran nada, sin embargo el verlos tan cerca y sobre todo verlo a él tomando la mano de ella, le causó incomodidad y coraje.

¿Celosa?, claro que no. Sólo se quedó observándolos por simple curiosidad por saber quién sería la madrastra de Rukia. ¡Por favor!, era tan joven que podría ser la hermana de su hija. Pero quedaba demostrado que a Byakuya le gustaban las mujeres voluptuosas; su razón le indicó que se alejara de ahí porque eso no le incumbía, pero sus pies y su corazón eran rebeldes, y algo masoquistas, pues prefirieron no moverse de donde estaban y seguir observando.

Aunque no escuchaba con claridad, alcanzó a oír que Matsumoto comenzó a sollozar, se veía triste. ¿Acaso Byakuya no quería hacer público su romance?, hombre tenía que ser, bufó molesta. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver que Byakuya alzó su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas de las mejillas, viéndola con ¿ternura y comprensión?, sí, aunque él a veces aparentara ser un hombre frío, la realidad era diferente, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero siempre se sintió orgullosa de ser la única persona con la que él lo demostrara. Le dolió darse cuenta de su error, de saber que no era tan especial como creía.

Yoruichi miró hacia todos lados, el pasillo estaba solo. ¿Dónde diablos estaban las personas cuando necesitaba que interrumpieran algo?, se reprendió por sus pensamientos. Y por si lo anterior no era suficiente, vio como él le dijo algo que hizo que ella sonriera con los ojos llenos de un brillo intenso, llena de dicha.

¿Acaso le había propuesto matrimonio?, vaya hombre ni siquiera esperaba a tener el amor de su hija. Al parecer Matsumoto no le creyó porque le hizo una pregunta, ya que vio a Byakuya asentir. Matsumoto se llenó de sorpresa ante su respuesta, pero al instante volvió a sonreír alegre y se limpió las lágrimas.

Yoruichi casi se infarta cuando vio que Matsumoto abrazó a Byakuya y más porque él correspondió el abrazo, que no duró mucho porque enseguida se separaron.

La cabeza de Yoruichi daba vueltas, se repetía que él no le importaba, que ya todo había quedado atrás, que era mejor así, sin embargo un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su pecho y le empezó a hacer falta el aire. Se recargó de la pared para no caerse.

—Yoruichi ¿Qué ocurre? Estas muy pálida. —dijo Byakuya junto a ella. Ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

—No es nada, sólo se me bajó la presión. —respondió ella viéndolo a la cara. — Ya puedes regresar con tu amiga, no quise interrumpir. —dijo un poco cortante. —continua con lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

—¿Acaso estas celosa? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Para nada. —respondió Yoruichi y caminó hacia la escalera que daba a la azotea, necesitaba aire y estar sola.

Byakuya regresó con Matsumoto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia caminaba por la planta baja, acababa de salir de quirófano. Había llegado un muchacho atropellado y con exposición de vísceras y como Kaien estaba operando a una mujer del apéndice, le tocó a ella ser la responsable de la operación, era prácticamente su primera intervención quirúrgica, afortunadamente y gracias a sus conocimientos, todo había salido bien.

Como ya era hora de su salida, sólo daría las indicaciones para el paciente y luego buscaría a su mamá y a Ichigo para ir a comer.

El ruido de una camilla la hizo mirar hacia el frente, junto a ella pasaron dos camilleros llevando la camilla y un médico corriendo preguntando los datos necesarios. Sólo distinguió cabello azul.

Se detuvo para mirar, pues se acordó de Grimmjow. Ya estaba por desechar la idea cuando vio a Nell caminar hacia emergencias llorando.

—Nell ¿qué ocurrió? —le preguntó cuándo pasó junto a ella. Nell se detuvo.

—Hubo un incendio y Grimmjow aspiró humo por rescatar a una niña. —le contestó ella. —Y todo es por tu culpa. —le dijo con reproche. Rukia se quedó mirándola sin entenderla. —Desde el día que hablaron en el bosque él perdió las ganas de vivir, siempre que pude se expone a cualquier riesgo. —le aclaró. —Y ahora casi muere. —se soltó llorando y de inmediato se alejó de ella para ir a emergencias para preguntar sobre Grimmjow.

Rukia se quedó parada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ichigo detrás de ella. Rukia giró para verlo, se veía consternada. Ichigo la abrazó protectoramente y ella le platicó lo sucedido.

Aunque Rukia no lo perdonaba todavía, tampoco quería ver a Grimmjow muerto y menos si era por su culpa.

—No es tu culpa. —le dijo Ichigo. —Cada uno es responsable de sus decisiones buenas o malas. Él tomó muchas malas decisiones y ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias.—le platicó. —él tiene que entender y superar el que ya lo dejaste de querer.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Luego Matsumoto llegó y les dijo que Yoruichi se disculpaba por no poder ir con ellos, pero tenía algunos asuntos que atender. Rukia se extrañó un poco por la repentina decisión de su mamá, pero aun así salió con Ichigo a comer. Aunque la preocupación por la salud de Grimmjow la rondó toda la tarde.

A la salida del hospital Rukia e Ichigo se encontraron con Senna y Kira que estaban parados en la banqueta, junto al coche de ella.

—¡Hola! —saludaron Ichigo y Rukia.

—¡Hola! —respondieron Senna y Kira.

—Veo que su relación va bien. —comentó Ichigo. —Me alegro por ustedes.

—Gracias. —respondió Kira.

—Ustedes también lucen contentos. —comentó Senna mirando que iban tomados de la mano. —("disfrútalo mientras puedas"). —pensó ella mirando a Rukia.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia. —Vamos a comer ¿quieren venir?

—Muchas gracias, pero estamos esperando a alguien. —se adelantó a responder Senna. —Es una amiga que regresa a Karakura.

—Será para la otra entonces. —dijo Ichigo, y luego de despedirse de ellos Ichigo y Rukia subieron al coche.

—Senna ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Kira.

—Por quinta vez te respondo que sí. —dijo enojada. —si no quieres ayudarme vete. —dijo ella.

Kira se sintió enojado, pero no quería dejarla sola, aun seguiría insistiendo para hacerla recapacitar.

Un taxi se paró en la calle. Senna y Kira voltearon a verlo.

—Ya llegó. —dijo Senna reconociendo a la persona que venía adentro. —lástima que ya se fueron Ichigo y Rukia.

Kira se quedó observando el taxi, la puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio fue un par de piernas delgadas pero bien torneadas saliendo de él.

—Deja de babear. —le dijo Senna dándole un codazo en el estómago. Cuando recuperó el aliento vio que la chica ya había bajado del coche y caminaba hacia ellos.

Era delgada, de piel blanca, buen cuerpo, ojos purpura y cabello corto, color verde oscuro. Si no estuviera enamorado de Senna, quizá le hubiera parecido bella.

La chica les sonrió y los saludó con la mano.

—Hola Nozomi. —dijo Senna cuando la chica se acercó. —¡Bienvenida! —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nozomi asintió y también sonrió. Por fin recuperaría a Ichigo y todo gracias a esa tonta que tenía enfrente.

* * *

—Bueno como dice el titulo las situaciones de este capítulo son el comienzo de los problemas y del desenlace de algunos personajes.

—Ahora si ya entramos en la recta final de la historia.

—Creo que ya sospechan que papel jugará Yoshino en la historia, al principio había pensado en Nemu, pero luego me acordé de la Bount.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **


	40. DE VERGÜENZAS Y OTRAS COSAS

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

GRACIAS: **DaniI: **Hola, gracias por comentar y pues en este capítulo se ve que pasa con Senna, y es menos dramático, espero te guste. **Kawai-Maria: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y para Grimmjow se viene algo…grande, pero no pudo decir que. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad todavía no me creo que ya sean cuarenta capítulos, pero los he hecho con mucho cariño y dedicación.** Akisa: **Ok. ¡Deseo concedido!, en este capítulo le bajé a lo dramático, ojalá te guste. **Dan Yagami:** Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. **Caroone: **Aquí dejo ya la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado. **Anahis: **Pues para Grimmjow ya tengo el final perfecto, creo yo, que por cierto ya muero por escribirlo porque tengo meses pensándolo, espero que el capítulo teguste.** Soul Neko-Natsu: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y en este se despejará tu duda. **Shanafate: **Gracias por leer y comentar la historia.** E****smeraldaxx200:** Es que casi no hay o no hay fics con la pareja de Yoshino y Uryu y quería variarle un poquito, aquí está ya la continuación, espero te guste. **Kuniko04: **u.u es que quería variar de pareja, pues Nozomi porque no la había ocupado antes. **Ediof6:** Hola, bienvenido a la historia, gracias por comentar. **Gzn:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero este también te guste. **Catalina Silva:** Hola, gracias por leer la historia, los capítulos los subo cada viernes. **Shizu-oneesan: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por leerla. **Kureimy: **Ahora le tocaba a ella estar celosa :D tus dudas se resolverán en este capítulo, gracias por comentar.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA.- DE VERGÜENZAS Y OTRAS COSAS.**

Yoruichi contemplaba la vista de la ciudad cuando escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, volteó para ver a Byakuya parado frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Yoruichi mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella.

—Hablar contigo. —respondió él.

—No deberías perder tiempo conmigo. —dijo ella. —mejor regresa con esa chica, se nota que te necesita. —No pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran con reproche.

Byakuya se detuvo al estar frente a ella.

—Matsumoto es una gran chica, es trabajadora y alegre y aunque a veces habla más de la cuenta es noble. —dijo Byakuya, sus palabras lastimaban a la morena. —El problema es que a veces es muy confiada y por eso es fácil de engañar.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ella estaba llorando porque una mujer, haciéndose pasar por organizadora de fiestas, le robó todo el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo había juntado para su boda y ahora no sabía cómo decírselo a su prometido. —le dijo mirándola a los ojos. —Cuando me viste con ella yo estaba tratando de consolarla y le ofrecí un préstamo del hospital para pagar los gastos de su boda. Sólo estaba siendo gentil, no estaba teniendo amoríos con ella como te imaginaste, ella es casi de la edad de Rukia, no tienes por qué estar celosa.

Yoruichi se sorprendió y se avergonzó al mismo tiempo.

—No estoy celosa, sabes que ya no siento nada por ti.

—Pues yo te amo. —le soltó Byakuya de golpe, en su mirada se notaba la sinceridad. —y no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi otra vez. —le dijo y al instante la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, le alzó la cara con su mano y luego la besó.

Era un beso apasionado, ansioso, reclamante, deseado por tantos años. Ella correspondió el beso y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ella tampoco quería que la dejara ir.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron de palabras, ya todo estaba dicho, se seguían amando y ya no podrían estar alejados el uno del otro.

—Rukia me está esperando.—dijo Yoruichi algo confusa.

—Ya me encargué de eso. —informó Byakuya con seguridad, pues ya le había pedido a Matsumoto que buscara a su hija y le dijera que su mamá no podría ir con ella. —Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó ella intrigada. Byakuya sonrió levemente.

La pregunta de Yoruichi quedó contestada cuando él la volvió a besar. Recuperarían el tiempo perdido…

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Tres personas se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, en la mesa estaban servidos tres de los platillos más caros del menú, acompañados por tres copas de vino tinto. El lugar estaba casi a su máxima capacidad pues era el sitio de moda por su excelente comida y buena música en vivo.

Nozomi estaba sentada frente a Kira y Senna, bebiendo un poco de su vino.

—¿Y me ayudarás entonces? —preguntó Senna con ansiedad. Nozomi dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa y dejó la copa sobre la mesa delicadamente.

—Claro. —respondió. —de lo contrario no hubiera venido.

Senna sonrió agradecida. Kira frunció el ceño, esa mujer tenía algo que no le agradaba.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece mi plan? —preguntó Senna.

—No me lo tomes a mal. —dijo Nozomi después de limpiar sus labios con la servilleta. —pero tus planes son muy infantiles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Senna incrédula. Kira se tensó, él también pensaba lo mismo, pero nunca le dijo nada, porque después de todo, eso le gustaba de ella.

—Según lo que me contaste el seguirlos a todas partes no te ha dado resultado ¿no?, y lo que me propusiste realmente es una tontería que no va a llevar a nada. —dijo sin nada de tacto.

Kira vio que el rostro de Senna pasó de alegre a triste. Se enfureció con esa mujer por humillarla así.

—¿Y qué propones entonces? —preguntó Senna adelantándose a Kira, quien pretendía defenderla. Aunque no le gustó la forma en la que le habló Nozomi se tragó su orgullo, pues ella era su única esperanza para recuperar a Ichigo.

Senna y Kira la escucharon atentamente, pero conforme avanzaba la plática se sorprendían más.

—¡Pero eso es muy cruel! —exclamó Senna alarmada.

—Y muy cliché. —dijo Kira.

—Pero es la única forma de separarlos. —dijo Nozomi mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio. —piénsalo Senna.

—No lo sé. —dijo ella. — Eso le dolerá mucho a Rukia. —a Kira le agradó escuchar la respuesta de Senna.

—Recuerda que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. —mencionó Nozomi, le fastidiaba que Senna fuera tan blanda. —Si no lo haces la que seguirá sufriendo serás tú.

—No sé porque pero creo que tu demuestras demasiado interés en esto. —comentó Kira. —¿No será que eres tú la que quiere quedarse con Ichigo? —preguntó, Senna miró a Nozomi pidiendo una explicación.

—Claro que no. —Se defendió Nozomi. —A mí el que me interesa es Kaien. —mintió. —Será mejor que me vaya y te deje pensar las cosas. —le dijo a Senna. —pero decide pronto ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en Karakura.

Nozomi se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar ante la mirada lasciva de algunos hombres.

—Senna ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Kira.

—No lo sé. —respondió la chica de ojos naranja. Pues lo que había dicho Kira la había hecho dudar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mirando el atardecer en la banca de un parque se encontraba Uryu. A su alrededor se escuchaban el trinar y aleteo de aves que se preparaban para dormir en las ramas de los árboles. Frente a él, en la laguna, algunos patos se zambullían en el agua mientras que otros alzaban vuelo.

El cielo estaba pintado con tonos rojizos y anaranjados, lo que lo hizo sentir nostálgico, pues muchas veces en esa misma banca había contemplado el atardecer con Orihime a su lado.

Suspiró mirando al cielo para luego bajar la vista y fijarla en las personas que transitaban en el parque. Niños corriendo detrás de la pelota, otros montados en bicicleta, parejas tomadas de la mano, todos le daban lo mismo; hasta que reparó en una joven pareja que caminaban tomados de la mano, detrás de su pequeño hijo. Esa larga cabellera naranja era inconfundible.

—Orihime. —susurró con dolor y tristeza. Nunca había imaginado que las personas pudieran sentir tanto dolor, pero él lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Desde que la había dejado ir había noches que no podía dormir por la tortura que le producían los recuerdos y los días eran tristes y grises, trataba de distraerse en el trabajo y hacía todo lo posible por olvidar, pero sólo lograba seguir recordando.

A veces en la soledad de su habitación se preguntaba si pensaría en él y si lo extrañaba como él a ella. Uryu los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron de su alcance. Volvió a mirar al cielo y a suspirar, deseando que lo que le dijo Ichigo fuera cierto.

—_¿Tú ya la olvidaste? —preguntó el chico de lentes, Ichigo supo que no se refería a Rukia. —¿Ya no te duele recordar el pasado? ¿Ya no la quieres? —necesitaba respuestas, quería saber si tenía esperanzas. _

_Ichigo se quedó en silencio pensando bien que contestar._

—_No te voy a mentir, yo la quise y sufrí por ella por mucho tiempo, llegué a pensar que nunca la olvidaría, pero un buen día descubrí que su recuerdo ya no dolía y que ya no pensaba en ella como antes. Y ahora te puedo asegurar que Nozomi es para mí sólo una buena amiga. —le platicó Ichigo. — De hecho descubrí que no la amaba tanto como pensaba, o al menos no tanto como amo a Rukia. Ya verás que pronto encontraras a alguien más que borrará el recuerdo de Orihime._

—Orihime. —Volvió a susurrar Ishida. —Espero poder olvidarte. —dijo al viento.

—Lamento llegar tarde. —le dijo Yoshino parándose junto a él, quien la volteó a ver.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. —le respondió Uryu.

—Como siempre eres todo un caballero. —dijo ella sonriendo. Él la miró alzando una ceja. —No me mires así, la cita era hace media hora y sé lo puntual que eres.

—¿Te molesta que sea un caballero? —le preguntó intrigado.

—No. —respondió ella. —pero conmigo no tienes que actuar siempre así. —le sonrió dulcemente.

Una suave brisa se sintió, jugando con los largos cabellos de la chica.

— Vamos a cenar. —le dijo ella después de un breve silencio. Ishida se levantó.

—Pero tú invitas. —dijo él. —Es en serio, esta quincena tuve muchos gastos. —agregó al en su rostro de duda.

—Está bien. —le respondió Yoshino y siguieron caminando hasta alejarse del parque.

Ishida volteó por última vez al parque. —("Adiós Orihime, espero que seas feliz"). —pensó antes de devolver la mirada a Yoshino.

No sabía que le deparaba la vida, pero desde ahora lucharía por olvidar a Orihime y tratar de ser feliz. Le consolaba saber que no estaría solo en este camino, ya que Yoshino estaba igual que él, con profundas heridas; por eso habían decidido compartir sus tristezas, quizás así sus cargas serían menos pesadas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos la habitación estaba a oscuras, miró por la ventana sin cambiar de posición, y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido. Con la mano que tenía libre alcanzó su celular para checar la hora. ¡Las once!, Byakuya lo mataría o peor aún, le haría la lobotomía. Dejó el celular de nuevo en la mesa de noche y volteó a ver a quien dormía junto a él.

Se quedó observándola, lucía tan tranquila y feliz, pues una bella sonrisa adornaba su níveo rostro. Él la rodeaba con un brazo y ella estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho. No quería separarse de Rukia, se sentía tan feliz a su lado, pero si no la llevaba a su casa seguramente Byakuya, su celoso y protector padre, tumbaría su puerta a patadas.

—Rukia. —le susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla. —despierta. —le pidió.

—¡Umm! —fue la respuesta de la chica. —tengo sueño y estoy cansada. —murmuró y se volteó para el otro lado para seguir durmiendo, dejando libre a Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentó, haciendo que la suave sábana resbalara dejando al descubierto su torso.

—Sólo mientras me baño. —dijo con ternura mientras se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Rukia. Ella sólo sonrió ante su calidez y siguió durmiendo, últimamente se sentía muy cansada.

Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se metió a bañar mientras pensaba que ya no le bastaba con pasar sólo unas horas con ella, quería despertar junto a Rukia todos los días, quería que él fuera lo primero que se reflejara en esos ojos violetas, deseaba perderse en su cuerpo y fundirse en uno sólo todas las noches.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Más tarde cuando llegaron a casa de Orihime vieron un elegante carro en la entrada, era el de Byakuya. Ichigo empezó a sudar frío. Siempre era difícil enfrentarse al padre de la novia, y más cuando este era Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí, pues por lo que sabía su mamá no lo perdonaba aun y él nunca había ido a visitarla, siempre salían del trabajo hacía el lugar a donde irían.

Entraron tomados de la mano, Byakuya y Yoruichi estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, sospechosamente cerca para el gusto de Rukia, no era que le molestara, al contrario, pero era raro. Orihime estaba sentada enfrente, cargando a Kaoru.

—¿De dónde vienen? —preguntó Byakuya serio, llevaban esperándolos horas.

—Del… cine. —respondió Ichigo nervioso, pues su futuro suegro lo veía de forma amenazante. Rukia no dijo nada, pero dentro de ella un sentimiento de alegría se formó.

No se alegraba de que su novio sufriera por aquella imponente mirada, ni tampoco de que estuviera en riesgo su integridad física, si no que por primera vez estaba viviendo una típica escena de celos paternales, aquellas de la que tanto le platicaban con enojo sus amigas y las cuales ella envidiaba.

—¿Y porque vienen con el cabello mojado? —Interrogó Byakuya acusadoramente cuando notó ese detalle. Orihime sintió una gran tensión en el ambiente por lo que miraba todo intentando pasar desapercibida, Kaoru miraba y escuchaba atentamente, volteando de uno a otro según hablaran.

—("Ay Byakuya, no hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber las respuestas"). —pensó Yoruichi viendo a Byakuya y luego a Rukia.

—Pues nos agarró la lluvia. — respondió Ichigo, quien tenía la mente en blanco, bueno en realidad ya se estaba imaginando acostado en una plancha con Byakuya a su lado carcajeándose al estilo de Frankenstein y con su cerebro en la mano.

Rukia y Yoruichi lo miraron incrédulas. ¡Vaya hombre!, con inteligencia superior al promedio, más bien sobredotado, con experiencia solucionando casos complicados, con respuesta de acción casi inmediata para solucionar los problemas y vino a salir con esa respuesta ante un padre posesivo.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja, ¿Acaso Ichigo creía que él era tonto?, se preparaba para darle una reprimenda al chico de cabello naranja por osar tocar a su pequeña, pero Rukia se adelantó.

—Ustedes también vienen con el cabello mojado ¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó Rukia con fingida inocencia. Claramente estaba salvando la situación. Internamente se alegró de que su mamá y Byakuya se reconciliaran.

Golpe bajo para cierto hombre de cabello negro. Yoruichi sonrió divertida.

Byakuya parpadeó confuso. Ichigo se sintió aliviado y a la vez sorprendido por ver por primera ocasión al orgulloso doctor Kuchiki sin saber que decir para salir de una situación incómoda.

—También nos agarró la lluvia. —dijo él sin perder su porte altivo y orgulloso y con tanta seguridad que nadie que lo viera dudaría de la veracidad de sus palabras.

El silencio reino en la casa, era una situación de lo más extraña e incómoda. No fue hasta que la vocecita tierna de Kaoru rompió el silencio.

—Mamá ¿Por qué la lluvia no les mojó la ropa? —preguntó de forma inocente y con mucha confusión a su madre, pues había visto que sólo llevaban mojado el cabello.

Los cuatro involucrados tosieron un poco, a veces los niños eran tan inoportunos, y Orihime sólo le sonrió sin saber que decir. El sonido del timbre salvó la situación.

—¡Es papá! —gritó Kaoru emocionado y bajándose de las piernas de su madre corrió a recibir a su papá en la reja. Orihime aprovechó para escabullirse también.

Los cuatro que quedaron en la sala intercambiaron miradas, haciendo un acuerdo silencioso de no tocar ese tema de nuevo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Tres días después.**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde e Ichigo apenas terminaba sus consultas, pues desde hace tres días su lista de pacientes había aumentado considerablemente, y no sólo eso, la mayoría de las nuevas consultas no necesitaban un especialista en medicina interna como él. Pero como amaba su profesión no se quejaba del trabajo.

—Doctor Kurosaki. —dijo la enfermera entrando a su consultorio después de tocar la puerta. —afuera está una persona que pide hablar con usted.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad pues cuando estaba solo Rukia no se anunciaba, y Byakuya, Urahara y Kaien, mucho menos.

—Es una señorita que dice ser su amiga y se llama Nozomi. —informó la enfermera.

—¿Nozomi? —preguntó Ichigo alzando la vista del expediente que estaba llenando. —hazla pasar. —le indicó a la muchacha.

La enfermera salió a cumplir su encargó, Ichigo aprovechó para escribir las ultimas notas del expediente, cerró el folder a la par que Nozomi entraba al consultorio.

—Nozomi ¡qué sorpresa! —exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa sincera mientras se ponía de pie. —me da gusto volver a verte después de tantos años. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—A mí también me da gusto verte. —contestó Nozomi abrazando a Ichigo. Estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba.

—Siéntate. —le dijo Ichigo señalándole la silla frente a su escritorio. —¿Kaien sabe que estas aquí? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en una esquina de su escritorio.

—No. —respondió. —quise saludarte primero. Además me da un poco de pena.

—No tienes por qué tenerla, Kaien me contó que terminaron en buenos términos y él no guarda rencores de todas formas. —le platicó Ichigo.

Siguieron conversando durante unos minutos más sobre lo que hacían actualmente. Ichigo miró su reloj, estaba preocupado porque Rukia no había llegado, pues habían quedado de comer juntos.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Nozomi al percatarse de que estaba algo impaciente.

—Sí. —respondió Ichigo. —Voy a comer.

—No he comido tampoco. —dijo Nozomi. —¿Qué tal si vamos a comer juntos para revivir viejos tiempos? —preguntó con alegría.

—Voy a comer con Rukia, mi novia. —le aclaró Ichigo con cierta pena. —y tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ella. —dijo metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su bata para tocar la cajita cuadrada que guardaba ahí. —Discúlpame.

—Será otro día entonces. —respondió Nozomi con una falsa sonrisa, ocultando su disgusto.

—Sí y entonces podremos comer los tres. —dijo él. —Cuando la conozcas te va a caer bien.

—Ansío conocerla. — Musitó ella con fingido interés.

—Pero mientras tanto hoy puedes comer con Kaien. —comentó Ichigo ajeno a lo mal que habían terminado su primo y su amiga.

—Claro. —dijo ella con nerviosismo.

Ichigo y Nozomi salieron en busca de Kaien y por supuesto también de Rukia.

Al primero se lo encontraron saliendo del elevador en el segundo piso, en el que estaban, ya que Kaien venia de hablar con Urahara y se dirigía a su consultorio por su maletín.

Le sorprendió y enojó ver a Nozomi con su primo, pero no le recriminó nada. Ichigo le comentó para que lo buscaban y Kaien aceptó quedarse con Nozomi. Ichigo se fue a buscar a Rukia por los consultorios.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó Kaien tomándola del codo y llevándola bruscamente hasta un rincón.

—Sólo quería ver a viejos amigos. —respondió ella descaradamente, soltándose de su agarre.

—Que no se te ocurra acercarte a Ichigo. — le dijo molesto.

—¿Acaso todavía no superas que lo prefiera a él que a ti? —le preguntó burlona. Los ojos de Kaien destellaron con furia, no porque la siguiera queriendo, sino porque le dio a entender que seguía interesada en Ichigo, y él no quería que dañara a Rukia.

—No te creas tanto. —respondió él. —hace mucho que te olvidé, corrijo, hace mucho que te olvidamos. Ichigo está enamorado de alguien muy superior a ti, así que no creo que puedas hacer algo por reconquistarlo. —las palabras de Kaien eran hirientes, pero él haría lo que sea por proteger la relación de su primo y Rukia.

—Eso lo veremos. —dijo Nozomi con amargura y se alejó de él. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Kaien fue a su consultorio por su maletín. No vio a la chica que estaba escondida detrás de la pared.

Senna había visto a Nozomi de lejos y caminó hacia ella para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que harían, pero al verla con Kaien se ocultó detrás de la pared, que hacia escuadra en el pasillo.

Algunas lágrimas de coraje y dolor resbalaron por sus mejillas, se sentía tonta y usada, pero aun así, ella representaba su única esperanza para estar con Ichigo.

No se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paró frente a ella por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Senna ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Ichigo consternado al verla llorando.

—Nada. —dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Sabes que soy tu amigo y que estoy para ayudarte. —le dijo él y la abrazó afectivamente.

Senna se sorprendió, no porque la abrazara, él solía hacerlo cada vez que lloraba o cuando estaba deprimida, se sorprendió porque esta vez no sintió su abrazo tan cálido, porque esta vez su corazón no latió acelerado, porque no sentía arder sus mejillas por el sonrojo, simplemente porque esta vez no la hizo feliz.

Ese nuevo descubrimiento la contrario más ¿desde cuándo había dejado Ichigo de provocarle esos sentimientos?

Se sentía confundida, necesitaba refrescarse un poco, así que se disculpó con Ichigo diciéndole que estaría bien y que necesitaba ver a alguien. Ichigo no la siguió ya que estaba muy preocupado por Rukia, pues nadie la había visto desde la hora de la salida, así que siguió su búsqueda por el hospital.

Senna caminó hacia el baño de mujeres para lavarse la cara. Cuando entró estaba una enfermera lavándose las manos, la saludó mientras ella caminaba a la salida. Senna se paró frente al espejo, abrió el grifo, colocó sus manos debajo y se llevó a la cara el agua acumulada.

No entendía que pasaba, pero seguramente era un error, ya que su felicidad era Ichigo, siempre lo fue desde que lo conoció. Nuevamente se echó agua en la cara recordando los momentos felices, sorpresivamente los instantes que recordó no fueron los que pasó con Ichigo, sus recuerdos incluían a otro chico.

Se asustó al escuchar a alguien vomitando en uno de los baños.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó volteándose hacia los baños.

—Sí. —escuchó la respuesta detrás de la segunda puerta, la voz la reconoció de inmediato.

Se abrió la puerta y una pálida Rukia salió del baño. Enseguida se acercó al lavabo y comenzó a echarse agua en la cara y a enjuagarse la boca.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Senna con sincera preocupación.

—Creo que me hizo daño el batido de plátano, pepino y brócoli que me hizo Orihime en la mañana. —respondió Rukia. Senna hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría eso?

—¿Pero porque tomaste eso?

—Se me antojó. —respondió Rukia y enseguida volvió a correr al interior del baño.

—Pues que extraños antojos tienes. —dijo Senna cuando Rukia volvió a aparecer ante ella.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia volviendo a enjuagarse la boca.

¡Un momento!, antojos extraños, cansancio, náuseas, desmayos. Su mente empezó a repasar los síntomas que presentaba últimamente, bueno antojos extraños no era un síntoma, pero también contaba.

Eso sólo podía significar que…de sólo pensarlo sintió las piernas aflojársele, y habría caído al piso si Senna no hubiera intervenido oportunamente sosteniéndola de un brazo.

—Rukia ¿qué tienes? —volvió a preguntar angustiada.

—Nada. —respondió ella. —En serio no es nada grave. —agregó para tranquilizarla y corrió de nuevo al baño.

Pero esto lo pagaría Ichigo muy caro, por su culpa estaba casi arrojando el estómago, hígado y todos los órganos del aparato digestivo, aunque valía la pena si dentro de unos meses tendría al fruto de su amor con Ichigo en brazos.

Cuando Rukia salió del baño, Senna ya no estaba ahí, eso la sorprendió y en cierto modo la decepcionó, aunque no debería de ser así ya que no eran amigas.

—Será mejor que tomes esto. —dijo Senna mientras ella volvía a lavarse la boca. Por el espejo vio que ella le extendía un vaso con agua y una pastilla. Rukia se volteó para tomar las cosas.

—Es Emetrol. —dijo Senna al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro. —si no lo tomas no saldrás de aquí.

Rukia lo tomó, pues ese medicamento para las náuseas era seguro para las mujeres embarazadas y aunque todavía faltaba confirmar sus sospechas era mejor prevenir.

—Gracias. —le dijo a Senna, ella sólo sonrió alzando los hombros.

Rukia se dio cuenta que en realidad esa chica no era tan mala como pensaba, además admitió que también había tenido culpa de que la rivalidad entre ellas creciera, pero ya era hora de dejar odios y rencores atrás, eso también incluía a cierto bombero.

A lo mejor era verdad lo que decían de qué saber que serían padres cambiaba a las personas. Rukia miró a Senna y le extendió la mano, la enfermera la miró con extrañez.

—Me gustaría dejar todo a atrás y empezar como amigas. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. —Creo que ahora que estas con Kira no tenemos por qué ser rivales, además tengo que admitir que me equivoque contigo, te juzgué antes de conocerte, en realidad eres una buena persona.

Senna se quedó mirando la mano extendida de Rukia y sin pensarlo mucho también levantó la suya para estrecharla. Rukia le sonrió cálidamente, Senna le correspondió y comprendió porque Ichigo la amaba.

—Rukia ¿Por qué amas a Ichigo? —preguntó Senna de repente.

—¡Eh! Pues…—esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Rukia. —pienso que no hay razones cuando se ama a alguien, sólo se ama y ya. —esa respuesta decepcionó a Senna. —Pero creo que es porque él es un ser humano maravilloso aunque a veces sea algo arrogante y hasta grosero, porque no duda en ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, lo amo porque a su lado me siento segura, me hace confiar en que cualquier problema que tenga se va a resolver, junto a él no siento tristeza ni dolor, él me alejó de la soledad en la que me encontraba, él me hizo olvidarme del odio y la venganza, porque él le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida. —dijo Rukia.

—Eso es parecido a lo que yo…—Senna se quedó muda, pues en ese momento sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis permitiéndole darse cuenta de algunas cosas. —No lo puedo creer. —dijo Senna comenzando a carcajearse.

Rukia la vio muy extrañada y preocupada. Senna guardó silencio de repente y la volteó a ver de manera seria.

—Ahora somos amigas ¿verdad? —preguntó Senna.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Rukia.

—Entonces tengo que pedirte un favor….

Rukia no entendió porque Senna le pidió que hiciera esas cosas, pero su intención de profundizar en el asunto quedó interrumpida por la voz que resonaba en todo el hospital gracias al altavoz.

—Rukia Shirayuki ¿Dónde carajos estas? —escuchó la voz preocupada de Ichigo.

—Es Kuchiki. —ahora era la voz fría de Byakuya.

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados. —dijo Ichigo ignorando a Byakuya.

—Menos en el baño. —susurró Senna.

—Si estas escuchando ven inmediatamente a mi oficina. — Dijo Urahara cortando la comunicación. También se notaba preocupado y ansioso.

—Me pudieron haber hablado por teléfono. —dijo enojada Rukia sacando su celular, eso era muy vergonzoso. Al ver la pantalla se dio cuenta que tenía como veinte llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes. Al parecer lo tenía en modo silencio y sin vibrador.

Se despidió de Senna y se apresuró a ir a la oficina de Urahara antes de que llamaran a la policía o al escuadrón antisecuestros.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Senna salió del hospital y se detuvo frente a su carro, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

—Nozomi, ya me decidí. —dijo en cuanto contestó su llamada. —Haremos lo que dijiste, pero tiene que ser hasta mañana. Te iré a ver en la noche para ultimar detalles. —intercambiaron un par de palabras más y luego colgó el teléfono.

—No puedo creer que aceptaras su plan. —dijo Kira detrás de ella. Senna volteó lentamente para encontrarse con su cara de enojo y decepción.

Al parecer también compartían la afición por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Kira yo…

—Me has decepcionado. —la interrumpió él. —Me irrita que te rebajes tanto por Ichigo, me enfada que sigas persiguiendo un amor que nunca será tuyo.

—¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga? —le gritó enojada.

—Me importa porque te conozco, porque sé que a pesar de mostrarte tan caprichosa, eres una mujer dulce y buena, pero insegura y necesitada de amor. —le dijo él, ella se impresionó por sus palabras. —Me importa porque yo te amo. —le gritó Kira, ya no podía callarlo más. Para ese momento algunos curiosos ya se habían juntado para verlos. Senna se estremeció y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado.—Me importa porque no soporto verte pensando y sufriendo por Ichigo, cuando me tienes a mí. —siguió hablando Kira sin prestarle atención a los comentarios, buenos y malos, de la gente. — Pero ya me cansé de intentar convencerte de que dejes ese tonto plan, y si eso es lo que quieres adelante, pero no voy a quedarme para ver como arruinas tu vida y la de los demás. —dijo Kira enojado dándose la media vuelta para irse.

—Kira. —susurró Senna viendo su espalda, de nueva cuenta había comenzado a llorar.

—Muchacha no lo dejes ir. —escuchó la voz de una señora. —si lo amas detenlo.

—Otro como él no vas a encontrar. —dijo una muchacha de cabello rojo.

Senna se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—Ánimo, ve por él. — escuchó a varias personas decir. Miró a todos los que la rodeaban, la mayoría le daban miradas y sonrisas alentadoras y prefirió ignorar a los que la miraban con burla. La determinación sustituyó al miedo y a la vergüenza.

—Gracias. —les dijo a las personas y salió corriendo tras el rubio. —¡Kira! —le gritó cuando lo alcanzó al final de la cuadra. —¡Kira! —volvió a gritar, esta vez el rubio se detuvo y volteó, se sorprendió al ver que la chica corría hacia él sin intención de detenerse.

—Senna…

—Kira te amo. —gritó la chica interrumpiéndolo y arrojándose a sus brazos, por la fuerza que traía ella los dos cayeron al piso, claro que Kira fue el que recibió todo el golpe.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó incrédulo ignorando el dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Que te amo. —repitió Senna con una sonrisa y demasiado sonrojada, lo que la hizo ver tierna a los ojos del rubio. Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico olvidara su enojo. —Me di cuenta que tenías razón, no era amor lo que sentía por Ichigo, yo te amo a ti y no te quiero perder. —le dijo arrugando su camisa con fuerza y viéndolo a los ojos.

—¡Bésala! —una mujer gritó al ver que ellos se quedaron estáticos.

Kira no apartó la vista de Senna para no perder el valor de lo que pensaba hacer, pero Senna se adelantó y fue la que lo besó a él.

Este beso fue diferente a los anteriores, porque era correspondido y lleno de amor.

Cuando los aplausos sonaron a su alrededor, tomaron conciencia de donde estaban y sus caras se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate.

—Vámonos de aquí. —pidió Kira.

—Sí. —respondió Senna poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Kira a levantarse, luego se fueron caminando de ahí, ya después Senna mandaría a buscar el coche. En el camino Senna le contó todo a Kira.

—Así que te hiciste amiga de Rukia. —dijo Kira, Senna asintió. —Te diste cuenta que no amabas a Ichigo. —ella volvió a asentir. —Y entendiste que en verdad me amas a mí. — la chica asintió de nuevo. —¿Y todo eso en el baño y mientras Rukia vomitaba? —preguntó Kira.

—Sí. —respondió Senna sonriendo.

—Eso es raro. —declaró el joven.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Después de que Urahara, Ichigo y Byakuya se aseguraran de que Rukia se encontraba bien, todos salieran a comer, arruinándole así los planes a Ichigo.

Aunque eso le permitió pensar mejor las cosas, así que aprovechó cuando Rukia se levantó de la mesa del restaurante para ir al baño y le platicó lo que quería hacer a Byakuya y Urahara. Al principio a Byakuya no le agradó la idea, apenas estaba recuperando a su hija e Ichigo ya la quería apartar de él, pero al final cedió por la felicidad de Rukia.

Ichigo le habló a Orihime para que los ayudara. Estaban tan absortos planeando todo que no notaron que Rukia tardó más de la cuenta.

Mientras tanto en el baño Rukia esperaba que la prueba de embarazo, que había tomado de la farmacia del hospital gracias a Hanataro, revelara el resultado.

—Ichigo se va a poner feliz. —dijo entusiasmada al ver que el resultado era positivo. Pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar un poco para darle la noticia, primero tenía que hablar con él y explicarle sobre su venganza y también tenía que hablar con Grimmjow.

Recordó cuando en la mañana había ido a buscarlo, pero él no estaba. Según unas enfermeras se opuso a permanecer internado alegando que estaba bien.

Rukia regresó a la mesa y como estaba feliz, no notó lo extraño que actuaban sus acompañantes.

Más tarde Rukia le pidió a Ichigo que la llevara a casa de Kaien, pues necesitaba hablar con los dos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Las hermanas de Ichigo habían salido a cumplir un encargo de su hermano, él estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se paró para abrir.

—Nozomi. —dijo algo sorprendido por verla ahí y más porque iba con una botella en la mano y dos copas.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa y voz seductora.

—Claro…pasa. —respondió él.

La puerta se cerró tras ella.

* * *

—Este capítulo fue más relajado, pero el siguiente no lo creo.

—Ya resolví algunas situaciones más, para centrarme en Rukia, Ichigo y por supuesto Grimmjow.

—¿Prefieren que les diga cuando vaya a ser el capítulo final o que sea sorpresa?

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **


	41. TORMENTA

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **Akisa, Dan Yagami, DaniI, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Kawai-Maria, Esmeraldaxx200, Asami989, Stephanie Za, Anahis, Caroone, Kuniko04, ALEXZHA, Shanafate, foreveryour, Kureimy.**

Antes que nada ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!, espero que se lo hayan pasado bien.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y UNO.- TORMENTA**

Ese día por la tarde, Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el sillón cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se levantó para abrir. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto a pesar de que tuviera una sensación desagradable.

—Nozomi. —dijo poniendo cara de sorpresa por verla ahí. La botella y las dos copas que llevaba en la mano sólo aumentaron su desagrado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa y voz seductora.

—Claro…pasa. —respondió él conteniéndose para no hacer una escena en ese momento, tenía que esperar hasta el final.

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Vio que la casa lucía acogedora y ordenada, al menos hasta que ella comenzará la acción, sonrió con lujuria ante sus pensamientos aprovechando que Ichigo no podía verla, ya que seguía a sus espaldas. Dejó la copa y la botella en la mesa de centro y se volteó hacia Ichigo.

—No esperaba verte aquí. — dijo Ichigo sentándose en el sillón de una pieza.

—Kaien me dio tu dirección, espero no te moleste. —sonrió Nozomi fingiendo inocencia.

—Claro que no, eres bienvenida en mi casa. —respondió Ichigo.

—Sabes, te he extrañado mucho. —dijo Nozomi caminando hacia él. —Siempre recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. —dijo sentándose en un brazo del asiento, rozando sus piernas con la de él.

—No fueron tantos como los que pasaste con Kaien. —respondió Ichigo haciéndose hacia atrás en el sillón y viendo hacia la puerta de la cocina que permanecía semiabierta.

—No hablemos de Kaien ahora. —dijo Nozomi agarrando con una mano su cara y volteándola hacia ella. —Vine para hablar de nosotros. —dijo acariciando el pecho del chico con la mano en forma seductora.

Un ruido seco se escuchó en la cocina, haciendo voltear a Nozomi. Ichigo se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Dejé la ventana abierta. —señaló él. —seguramente el viento tiró algo, voy a cerrarla. —dijo y se marchó a la cocina.

Nozomi aprovechó para verter el líquido de la botella en las copas y agregarle a la copa de Ichigo un polvito blanco que sacó de un sobre que llevaba en su bolso. Luego de volver a guardar el resto del sobre, agitó la copa de Ichigo para que se mezclaran bien las sustancias. Volvió a dejar la copa en la mesa pero cerca de la orilla para no confundirse con la suya, que estaba en el centro.

Ichigo regresó de la cocina sobándose el brazo y se sentó en el sofá, frente a ella.

—Te serví una copa. —le dijo ella señalándole con la vista su copa, mientras ella tomaba la suya.

—Gracias. —respondió Ichigo agarrando su copa y se la llevó a la boca. Nozomi sonrió satisfecha. Al momento de que Ichigo dejó la copa en la orilla de la mesa, esta cayó al piso regando su contenido.

Ichigo se paró y se perdió en el pasillo, Nozomi se imaginó que había ido por un trapeador. Aunque la bebida se tiró, él había tomado un trago y eso sería suficiente para sus planes, pensó divertida.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar, revisó el mensaje.

"_Rukia ya llegó al edificio y va para allá. Senna"._

Volvió a reír, al menos esa tonta estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de vigilar, al principio cuando sólo vio a Kira afuera del edificio se preocupó a pesar de que el rubio le dijo que Senna no tardaría en llegar ya que se había retrasado por llevar a sus papás al aeropuerto.

Ichigo regresó con el trapeador en mano y secó el piso, dejó el objeto de limpieza a un lado.

—Ichigo. —la llamó ella obteniendo su atención, necesitaba apurarse con su plan. Ella se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla. Ichigo dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

—Ichigo, yo te he amado siempre. —dijo la chica.

—¿Y Kaien? —preguntó serio.

—A él no lo quise nunca, sólo que él se me declaró primero y como vi que no mostraste interés, pensé que con él te podía olvidar. —le dijo ella. —pero eso no pasó, te sigo queriendo. Creo que sólo anduve con él porque se parece a ti.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio y visiblemente consternado. No podía creer que la imagen que tenía de Nozomi fuera tan falsa, pero lo que más le molestaba es que estuviera a punto de perder su amistad con su primo por alguien así, sin escrúpulos.

—Yo estoy con Rukia. —dijo Ichigo serio.

—No me importa. —dijo ella colgándose del cuello. —Ella no se va a enterar.

Nozomi escuchó la puerta de la casa intentando abrirse, seguramente era Rukia, así que se acercó más a Ichigo para besarlo, pero sorpresivamente para ella, Ichigo volteó la cara impidiendo que cumpliera su objetivo. Él le retiró sus brazos.

—Sí que has caído muy bajo, Nozomi. — Ella se sorprendió cuando vio a Kaien parado detrás de Ichigo.

—Kaien. —mencionó confundida.

—¿Quién es la tonta ahora? —preguntó Senna sonriendo, saliendo de la cocina junto con Rukia, quien sólo la veía seria.

Si Rukia estaba ahí ¿Quién acababa de entrar?, se volteó para ver que era Kira, viéndola con lástima.

—Me negaba a creerle a Senna sobre ti. —dijo Ichigo. —no pensé que te rebajaras a tanto, no quería aceptar que fueras capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Kaien. —le dijo con enojo. —pero sobre todo, lo que me irrita más y nunca te voy a perdonar es que intentaras hacer sufrir a Rukia. Ahora vete de aquí. —le dijo serio, pero en realidad estaba triste pues a pesar de todo él la quería.

Nozomi se sintió humillada.

—¡Eres una estúpida! —le gritó a Senna antes de salir a prisa del lugar.

—No tanto como tú. —le gritó la aludida.

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo y lo abrazó, entendía lo que significaba para él que la persona que apreciaba tanto le provocara esa decepción. Se mordió el labio por la culpa que la invadía, quizá ella le provocaría un dolor mayor.

Ichigo le sonrió y cambio de semblante, pues aunque había perdido a una amiga, tenía a Rukia junto a él.

Todos se sentaron en la sala y compartieron breves comentarios de lo sucedido.

La tarde anterior, en el baño, Senna le confesó a Rukia que todo este tiempo había estado tratando de separarla de Ichigo y había arrastrado a Kira en ello, pero lo único que había logrado era enamorarse del rubio. También le dijo lo que había escuchado sobre Nozomi y lo que planeaba hacer, pero como estaba arrepentida le pidió su ayuda para desenmascararla frente a Ichigo.

Rukia aceptó y le contó a Ichigo y a Kaien lo que le dijo Senna. Ichigo se negaba a aceptarlo, pues la consideraba una buena amiga, por lo que muy a su pesar y por la insistencia de Senna, aceptó su plan.

Así que esa tarde en la casa de Ichigo todos esperaban la llegada de Nozomi, Kira se quedó abajo vigilando y cuando la vio llegar, le mandó un mensaje a Senna para que se escondieran.

Ichigo se sentía mal por hacer eso, y sobre todo porque tenía miedo a darse cuenta de la clase de persona que alguna vez quiso.

Los chicos miraban desde la cocina, a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Cuando Rukia vio a Nozomi acariciando a Ichigo quiso salir para alejarla de él, pero Kaien la detuvo, en el forcejeo tiraron una taza.

Cuando Ichigo entró a ver lo que pasaba y como no podía reclamarle nada para no alertar a Nozomi de su presencia, se limitó a pellizcarlo en el brazo.

Antes de salir Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Nozomi puso esa droga en su bebida, así que fingió beber del líquido y luego tiró la copa a propósito. Cuando él se levantó para ir por el trapeador Senna le mandó el mensaje a Nozomi desde la cocina. Esperaron a que ella confesara para salir.

—Gracias Senna. —dijo Rukia. —si no me hubieras prevenido seguramente a esta hora ya me habría peleado con Ichigo.

Senna movió la cabeza en negación.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sólo hice lo correcto. Era lo menos que debía hacer para corregir mis errores contigo. —comentó Senna apenada. —También tengo que disculparme contigo Ichigo, he hecho que ustedes se pelearan en dos ocasiones.

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero que tarde es! —exclamó Kaien mirando su reloj. —Es mejor que nos vayamos. —dijo dándole una mirada cómplice a Ichigo.

—Sí. —dijeron Senna y Kira.

Después los chicos se fueron dejando solos a Ichigo y Rukia. Él aprovechó para besarla, luego permanecieron abrazados en el sofá.

—Siento lo de Nozomi. —dijo Rukia. Desde hace rato quería decírselo, pero se esperó a estar solos.

—Sabes, no sé cómo pude fijarme en ella, como no noté su hipocresía. —le comentó Ichigo. —Me da rabia que por alguien así Kaien y yo fuimos rivales, por alguien a quien no le importó causarle dolor a otros.

—Ichigo yo…—la mirada de Rukia se puso triste y cristalina. El remordimiento se apoderó de ella.

—Pero no te sientas mal. —dijo él enseguida y viéndola a la cara. —Lo tuyo con nosotros fue distinto, tú no sabías que éramos primos y además somos conscientes de que nunca quisiste jugar con nosotros. —Rukia no pudo retener las lágrimas.

—Hice que se pelearan y…

—Olvida eso. —interrumpió Ichigo limpiando su rostro. —fue porque pensaste que tenía algo con Riruka. — sonrió. —además todo valió la pena por estar contigo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que eres la indicada para mí, sé que jamás harías algo para lastimarme o lastimar a otros.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó ella, ella que se acercó a él por venganza, que a propósito lo había hecho pelear con su primo, ella que odiaba a Grimmjow, ella que había negado a su mamá, ella que no lo merecía.

—Porque a pesar de todo, te preocupaste por Senna cuando la iban a despedir, porque aunque decías odiar a tu papá jamás le dijiste que lo odiabas y lo comprendiste y porque aún te preocupas por Grimmjow. —le respondió él.

Ya no podía más con todo el remordimiento que sentía, pues su relación estaba basada en una mentira, aunque Ichigo la odiara le confesaría todo, aun sabiendo que al hacerlo lo perdería para siempre.

—Ichigo yo...

Pero su intento de confesión fue interrumpido cuando Ichigo sorpresivamente aprisionó sus labios con los suyos.

—Te amo. —le dijo en el momento que se separó de ella. —y ahora vamos que te tengo una sorpresa. —dijo parándose y extendiéndole la mano.

Sólo un poco más, pensó ella. Sólo un poco más disfrutaría del amor de ese chico, así que se dejó arrastrar por el amor que él le despertaba y tomó su mano.

Rukia se sorprendió cuando él le pidió que se cambiara y le dio un vestido azul cielo, también cuando lo vio usando un traje negro y camisa blanca. Pero a petición del chico, no hizo preguntas y se dejó guiar por él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo la llevó a un elegante restaurante en el que las mesas estaban dispuestas con manteles blancos y cubremanteles dorados, las sillas eran de madera barnizada con bonitos grabados, sobre las mesas un discreto adorno floral daba el toque romántico aunado a la tenue luz de las lámparas de techo.

Ellos caminaron siguiendo al hostess entre las mesas donde los comensales disfrutaban de la buena música a cargo de un pianista en el centro de la pista, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mesa reservada para ellos, junto a un gran ventanal que tenía acceso al jardín.

Ahí ya los esperaban los papás de Rukia, los papás y las hermanas de Ichigo, Kaien, Kisuke, Orihime con Ulquiorra y Kaoru e Ishida que fue acompañado de Yoshino, pues no se sentía lo suficiente fuerte para ir solo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

—Parte de la sorpresa que te tengo. —le dijo él sonriendo.

—Mi querida Rukia. —dijo Isshin parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella. —Ya sabía yo que terminarías en la familia. —dijo abrazándola.

—Papá. —dijo Ichigo con reproche, le arruinaría la sorpresa.

Después de eso la cena siguió en calma, casi todos disfrutaron del momento, las pláticas no se hicieron esperar.

El tema de Nozomi salió a la luz, pues los papás de Ichigo preguntaron por ella.

—Si será desvergonzada. —comentó Karin indignada cruzada de brazos. —Quería disfrutar de los dos.

—¡Karin! —la regañó Yuzu. —no hables de eso en la mesa. —dijo sonrojada. Algunas risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo siento hijo. —comentó Masaki. —sé cuánto la querías, debió ser un duro golpe para ti y para Kaien también. —dijo viendo a su sobrino.

—En su momento lo fue. —respondió el moreno de ojos verdes. Rukia miraba en silencio la escena.

—Pero afortunadamente para mi hijo, Rukia se cruzó en su camino. —dijo Isshin alegre. —sólo me bastó un día para saber que es una mujer maravillosa que va a hacer feliz a mi hijo y me dará muchos nietos. —dijo con emoción.

Rukia, que en ese momento estaba tomando un poco de refresco, tosió un poco. Ichigo vio a Byakuya de reojo, dichosamente para él, no se veía molesto o aparentaba muy bien.

—En eso tienes razón papá. —dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de su novia. —Ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, y aunque al principio me costó mucho trabajo, logré conquistarla. —dijo sonriendo.

Rukia le sonrió discretamente. Claro que le dio trabajo conquistarla, si todo lo tenía planeado para hacerse del rogar y hacerlo sufrir lentamente.

—Ahora sólo falta que Kaien encuentre a la indicada. —dijo Masaki.

—No creo que haya dos Rukias. —soltó Kaien sin pensar, lo que ocasionó que tuviera que contar sobre la rivalidad que hubo entre él y su primo.

Al final, para sorpresa de Rukia, nadie dijo algo malo de ella, al contrario, Masaki e Isshin le agradecieron por siempre hablarles con la verdad a sus muchachos y por no intentar jugar con ellos como Nozomi.

Rukia se sentía miserable con cada palabra buena que tenían para ella, porque no las merecía, sintió que era peor que Nozomi, porque los había vuelto rivales por venganza, por rencor, por sentirse humillada por los hombres. Hizo uso de mucho autocontrol para no llorar en ese momento.

Después la conversación giró en torno a otros temas, Isshin conversaba con Byakuya sobre medicina. Yoruichi y Masaki hablaban de cómo eran sus hijos de niños, las mellizas se entretenían con las ocurrencias de Kaoru y platicando con su primo. Y aunque era un poco incómodo, Uryu y Yoshino platicaban con Ulquiorra y Orihime del trabajo.

De pronto Ichigo se puso de pie.

—Quiero robarles un poco de su atención. —dijo alzando la voz para acallar las voces de sus amigos y familiares, quien posaron su vista en él. Repentinamente Rukia empezó a ponerse nerviosa. —Los he invitado esta noche para que sean testigos de mi felicidad y por supuesto de la de Rukia también. —dijo viendo a la cara a la chica de ojos violetas.

Ichigo metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco. Rukia se llevó una mano a la boca, rogaba porque no fuera lo que se imaginaba. Cuando Ichigo sacó una cajita de terciopelo cuadrada esta vez no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Eran una extraña mezcla de alegría, de culpa, de remordimiento. Él era un hombre bueno, que la amaba y nunca la engañó, ella en cambio había roto su promesa de ser sincera.

—Rukia. —dijo Ichigo ante la intensa mirada de todos, Kaien no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntó enseñándole el precioso anillo de piedras finas.

Sí…es lo que tendría que decir, es lo que quería decir, porque lo amaba, porque quería pasar su vida junto a él y a su hijo, pero lo que hizo desconcertó a todos, ella se puso de pie bañada en lágrimas y corrió hasta el jardín.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —cuestionó intrigada Karin.

—Seguramente Rukia se conmovió mucho. —dijo Masaki de forma comprensiva. Todos, menos Yoruichi, aceptaron esa idea, Rukia era muy sensible. En cambio Yoruichi se inquietó, pues presentía lo que pensaba su hija, pero tenía que dejar que ella hiciera lo que creyera correcto.

Ichigo fue tras ella, la encontró llorando sentada en una banca del jardín, que lucía muy bello con las tenues luces, los arbustos y pequeñas plantas decorándolo y la fuente de agua en medio del mismo.

Rukia no podía soportar la culpa, no podía decirle que sí sabiendo que no había sido sincera con él. No podía basar su amor en una mentira, porque tarde a temprano se descubriría y sería peor.

—Rukia. —susurró Ichigo sentándose junto a ella. —¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo casarme contigo. —dijo ella entre sollozos. Ichigo palideció. —He hecho cosas terribles. —Ichigo se tranquilizó un poco, pues pensó que seguía refiriéndose a cuando le provocó celos con Kaien.

—No sigas con eso. —dijo él. —nada importa, sólo que te quiero a mi lado. —le dijo abrazándola.

—No entiendes. —le gritó apartándolo. —No soy lo que crees. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —¡Soy una mentirosa!

—Rukia ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó preocupado, no entendía porque ella estaba tan alterada.

—Yo me acerqué a ti por venganza. —le gritó desesperada, ya no podía callarlo más. Ichigo no creía lo que escuchaba. —yo quería vengarme con alguien de lo que me hizo Grimmjow y tu apareciste en mi camino. —dijo con la cabeza agachada. —Yo me juré enamorarte y cuando te tuviera a mis pies te dejaría de la peor manera para que vivieras en carne propia el infierno por el que pasé, quería hacerte sufrir y dejarte hundido en la tristeza. —dijo llevándose las manos a la cara por la vergüenza.

Ichigo no podía articular palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho tan intenso que no lo dejaba hablar.

—Y cuando conocí a Kaien vi en él a quien me ayudaría a hacerte sufrir, planeé darte celos con él. —ya no se cubría su cara, pero aún seguía con la cara agachada, no podía verlo a los ojos. Él también inclinó la cabeza, para que no viera las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ver el vacío en sus ojos, ni la gran tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada. Ichigo había recibido un duro golpe con Nozomi, pero está herida era la que más dolía, era más profunda, era la que lo mató.

—Yo…—ella iba a contarle que aunque ella había terminado enamorándose de él y que hace tiempo había dejado la venganza a un lado, pero Ichigo la interrumpió, pues no creía poder soportar algo más.

—Rukia. —dijo él poniéndose de pie. —Tu venganza fue un éxito, lograste tu objetivo. —su voz sonaba apagada. —Te felicito. —la miró.

Ichigo dejó la cajita con el anillo sobre la banca y caminó hacia el interior del restaurante, sin dirigirle la mirada mientras pasaba junto a ella.

—Ichigo. —le gritó Rukia volteándose, pero él la ignoró. —Ichigo. —volvió a sollozar mientras caía al piso. Se sentía tan miserable, tan ruin, tan perdida.

Su voz quebrada llamándolo taladraba su cerebro y corazón, se debatía entre regresar con ella para hacer que dejara de llorar o ignorarla y alejarse de ella, ganó la última opción.

Ichigo pasó de largo la mesa de sus invitados.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Kaien a su espalda.

Ichigo volteó.

—Se cancela la boda. —se limitó a decir y siguió su camino.

Iba destrozado, no quería hablar con nadie. Quería salir de ahí y estar solo, quería morirse.

Kaien prefirió correr al lado de Rukia. Byakuya se paró molesto y siguió a Ichigo para reclamarle, pero Yoruichi imaginando lo que había pasado lo detuvo en la salida del restaurante, justo a tiempo para ver como Ichigo arrancaba su auto a toda velocidad y se perdía por la calle.

Kaien llegó con Rukia y la encontró en el suelo llorando todavía, vio la cajita con el anillo en la banca.

—Rukia. —dijo abrazándola.

—Kaien. —dijo aferrándose a él. —lo perdí, lo perdí. —lloraba en su pecho. Sabía que Ichigo no la perdonaría, y lo que era peor, conociéndolo no le guardaría rencor, lo vio en sus ojos un instante, no la había mirado con furia, la había mirado con decepción y tristeza.

Hubiera preferido mil veces escucharlo decir que la odiaba a su silencio y a su mirada de decepción, porque ella bien sabía que el odio sólo era un escudo para esconder los verdaderos sentimientos.

—Rukia ¿qué pasó? — preguntó angustiado Kaien, no le gustaba verla así.

—Lo perdí, lo perdí. —volvió a sollozar Rukia, que por tantas emociones le empezó a faltar el aire y a darle vuelta todo hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

Kaien angustiado la cargó en brazos y la llevó al interior del restaurante. Rukia recobró el conocimiento, pero no pronunció palabra, sólo se limitó a seguir llorando. Únicamente se quedaron los papás de Rukia, Urahara y Kaien, los demás prefirieron marcharse. La familia de Ichigo estaba preocupada por él, pues no respondía a sus llamadas, así que se fueron a la casa por si regresaba.

Yoruichi se sentó junto a Rukia y la abrazó fuertemente, dándole su apoyo.

Cuando por fin dejó de llorar, se dejó guiar por su mamá hasta el coche de Byakuya para que las llevara a su casa, pues Byakuya estaba muy preocupado y no pensaba separarse de su hija.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

—Al fin se quedó dormida. —dijo Yoruichi saliendo del cuarto que ocupaba Rukia. Prefirió ocultar que había estado llorando hasta que el cansancio la venció.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Byakuya.

—No. —mintió Yoruichi, no había dejado de repetir que lo había perdido por su culpa.

—Hablaré con Ichigo. —dijo enojado Kaien. —Me tendrá que dar muchas respuestas. —dicho eso se despidió y salió de la casa de Byakuya con la firme intención de encarar a su primo por haberle hecho daño a su Sirena, pero no lo encontró.

Al ver el coraje que Byakuya y Urahara expresaban por Ichigo, ya que pensaban que él la había lastimado, a Yoruichi no le quedó más remedio que explicarles la situación.

—¡Todo es mi culpa, maldita sea! —exclamó Byakuya furioso, golpeando a la pared. Sí él se hubiera quedado con Yoruichi y su hija, no hubiera permitido que la lastimaran de esa forma, él la hubiera protegido de todo, y ella no se hubiera llenado de rencor, ella tendría una vida feliz, si él hubiera…

Pero el hubiera no existe….

—¡Maldita sea! —volvió a pegarse en la pared, esta vez se provocó heridas en los nudillos, pero no le importó.

Urahara y Yoruichi nunca lo habían visto tan molesto.

—No es tu culpa. —dijo Yoruichi tratando de apaciguarlo. Pero esta vez Byakuya no se tranquilizó, era su hija la que lloraba desconsolada, era su hija la que se rompía en pedazos frente a él, y él, él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, otra vez era un fracaso como padre.

Ante estos pensamientos se fue a refugiar a su estudio. Urahara se quedó con Yoruichi al pendiente de la chica que dormía dentro del cuarto, pero que no tenía un sueño reparador.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo no llegó a su casa, sabía que era el primer lugar en el que lo buscarían y no deseaba ser atosigado con preguntas, que lo único que harían era remover su dolor.

Ahora estaba en un cuarto de hotel, sentado en el piso y recargado en un rincón de la habitación que estaba en penumbras, como su alma, como su vida, como su corazón…

Las lágrimas no eran suficientes para apagar el fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro. Mirando hacia el techo los recuerdos de los besos de la chica no se hicieron esperar, esos besos que antes le sabían a gloria, ahora lo hundían en ese infierno.

¿Ahora qué haría con tanto amor? ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ella?

¿Vida? Se preguntó, ya no tenía vida, él murió cuando ella le confesó la cruel verdad, ella era su alegría, era su todo. Después de ella, no tenía nada, ni luz, ni esperanza, ni paz que lo consolara. Ahora sólo le quedaba la soledad.

Toda la noche se la pasó torturándose con los recuerdos, aquellas veces que ella dijo quererlo, aquellas veces que había mentido.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente.

Rukia abrió los ojos con una sensación de vacío, su mamá estaba a su lado viéndola con aflicción. Reparó que no estaba en su cuarto, pero no hizo preguntas, no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de seguir viviendo.

Se reprendió por sus pensamientos, ella tenía que vivir, tenía un fuerte motivo para luchar, por eso comió lo que Yoruichi le llevó como desayuno a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

Ella intentó levantarse para ir al trabajo, pero estaba cansada. Yoruichi le dijo que no se preocupara, Byakuya había pedido que no fuera a trabajar hasta que estuviera mejor de ánimo, de hecho no había sido una petición, sino una orden.

Ni Byakuya ni Urahara querían que Rukia se encontrara con Ichigo, al menos no por ahora, pues eso únicamente incrementaría el dolor entre los dos.

Rukia se preguntó si sería posible que su ánimo mejorara, pues su felicidad se había ido junto con Ichigo.

De nuevo se reprendió, ella tenía un pedacito de esa felicidad, se agarró su vientre aprovechando que su mamá había bajado a la cocina a dejar los platos sucios.

—Lo siento. —le habló al bebé que llevaba dentro. —por mi culpa tampoco tu tendrás un papá. —dijo llorando. —Perdóname mi pequeño, perdona a tu madre por ser una tonta. —lloraba mientras seguía acariciando su vientre.

Los recuerdos de su infancia, aquellos en los que sufrió por no tener a Byakuya con ella se arremolinaron en su mente, haciendo más grande su dolor.

No, ella no podía permitir eso. Su hijo no debía sufrir lo que ella vivió, tampoco podía privar a Ichigo de su hijo, no se repetiría la historia de Byakuya, no se repetiría su historia.

Intentaría hablar con Ichigo, le pediría perdón, le confesaría que lo amaba, que serían padres.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su bolso de una silla y sin que su mamá se diera cuenta salió de la casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo estaba solo en su casa, sus hermanas habían ido al colegio y sus padres al verlo llegar en tan deplorable estado entendieron que era mejor darle su espacio y no insistirle con el tema, dejarían que cuando él lo sintiera necesario hablara con ellos, por eso habían ido a hacer unas compras para dejarlo solo.

Ese día decidió no ir a trabajar, no estaba de humor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados hasta que el timbre lo hizo reaccionar.

Al abrir y ver a Rukia parada frente a él, su herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

—Ichigo yo…—estaba tomando el valor para hablarle. El ver sus ojos sin brillo y su rostro cansado le dolía tanto.

—¿A qué vienes? —preguntó él.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —le dijo ella.

—Ya no hay nada que hablar. —dijo él cortante. Le dolía tenerla tan cerca y no poderla abrazar para evitar que llorara, porque a pesar de todo, él la amaba y el verla llorando no le gustaba.

—Perdóname, me equivoqué, yo…

—Al menos lo reconoces. —interrumpió Ichigo. —yo te di mi amor, te di mi confianza, y ¿para qué?, para que me lastimaras de esta forma. —esas palabras eran como puñaladas para Rukia. —¿ya que más quieres de mí? —preguntó molesto.

No le había bastado destrozarlo la noche anterior, ¿ahora quería cerciorarse de que en verdad se estaba desmoronando poco a poco?

A Rukia le dolían las frías palabras de Ichigo, pero sobre todo la mirada que le daba, esos ojos miel ya no reflejaban más amor, ni ternura.

—¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, si yo siempre te di lo mejor de mí, siempre procuré hacerte feliz.

—Yo estaba cegada por el rencor. —dijo Rukia llorando. —pero necesito que me escuches, que me perdones, yo te...

—No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti. —dijo él, estaba muy lastimado. —Será mejor que te vayas. Esta es nuestra despedida. —dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Ichigo! —le gritó Rukia con desesperación. Pero él no abrió. — Te amo, de verdad te amo. —dijo ella pegada a la puerta, pero igualmente no obtuvo respuesta. Una hora después, comprendiendo que él no abriría salió del edificio.

Ichigo seguía recargado a la puerta. ¿Habría escuchado bien? Se preguntó, o ¿había imaginado escuchar que Rukia lo amaba?

Pero estaba tan destrozado y desilusionado que en ese momento no podía perdonarla.

* * *

—Pues al final no fue Nozomi la que dañó la relación de Ichigo y Rukia.

—Disculpen que no puse nada sobre San Valentín pero el capítulo ya lo tenía hecho desde la semana pasada y ya no pude acomodar esa parte porque ya no serían tan fuertes los sentimientos que tenía Rukia en ese momento que dijo la verdad.

—Espero que esa parte donde Rukia e Ichigo terminaron los haya conmovido un poco.

—Y bueno con tres votos contra dos, ganó el que no diga cuándo será el capítulo final.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! , realmente no imagine que llegaría a tantos. **


	42. HÉROE

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **Esmeraldaxx200, Neko Dani, Asami989, DaniI, Anahis, Kaoru240, Akisa, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Hady-chan, Dan Yagami, Soul Neko-Natsu, Gzn, Stephanie Za, Shanafate, Hekka, Caroone, amelie-ru14ku13, foreveryour,Ediof6, kathiitha, Kuniko04, Kawai-Maria, Kureimy, ALEXZHA.**

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y DOS.-HÉROE.**

Rukia caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la acera, miraba al frente pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, por eso constantemente chocaba con algunas personas, algunas se molestaban y le gritaban que tuvieran cuidado, otras iban tan aprisa que la ignoraban.

Los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro, sin embargo no sentía la calidez de éstos. Caminó por horas sin detenerse a contestar las llamadas, no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería desaparecer, morirse, ya no sentir dolor, ni tristeza, ya no pensar en Ichigo ni en el daño que le había hecho. Se sentía tan mal, tan cansada de todo.

Se detuvo al llegar a un puente peatonal, se quedó contemplándolo por un momento decidiendo que hacer, frente a ella estaba la oportunidad perfecta de terminar con todo, sólo unos minutos y estaría en paz, el dolor de su pecho se iría. Puso una mano en el pasamanos y puso un pie en el primer escalón. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, esta vez sin intención de parar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En la estación de bomberos, algunos hombres jugaban domino esperando una llamada de rescate, otros aprovechaban para descansar y Grimmjow estaba acostado en una banca con las manos detrás de la cabeza, pensando en Rukia.

Tendría que estar en casa bajo reposo, pero eso sólo lograría deprimirlo más, pues con el trabajo conseguía dejar de pensar en ella por lo menos unas horas en el día. Nell constantemente lo iba a ver, estaba muy preocupada por su salud y aunque trataba de animarlo, no lo lograba.

Ella siempre le aconsejaba que ya no volteara al pasado, que viera hacia su futuro, que se perdonara por los errores cometidos y que olvidara a Rukia.

Tenía que olvidarla, lo sabía, pero no podía. El amor que sentía por ella eran tan intenso, si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes no hubiera cometido tantos errores. Tampoco podía perdonarse el haber lastimado a tantas mujeres, sobre sus hombros cargaba la muerte de Mila Rose, y eso nunca lo olvidaría, tampoco lo podría pagar.

—Rukia. —susurró. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría con Ichigo?¿Se habría preocupado por él al saberlo internado?¿lo habría perdonado?

Si tan sólo tuviera su perdón, su vida sería menos difícil.

—Tenemos trabajo. —dijo el capitán de bomberos alertando a todos. —un intento de suicidio. —informó mientras se subían a los camiones.

¡Qué ironía!, pensó el chico de cabello azul, él salvando vidas mientras intentaba desesperadamente perder la suya. Últimamente se arriesgaba más en los incendios, llegaba hasta el más recóndito lugar para sacar a los niños, mujeres u hombres no importándole aspirar el humo, para todos era un héroe, pero él sabía la verdad, estaba tan lejano a ser un héroe, era un cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentar su pasado, a Rukia, ni a su futuro.

Grimmjow iba junto al conductor del carro mirando por la ventana, de repente algo llamó su atención, una chica sentada en un escalón de un puente peatonal y recargada de un barrote.

Enseguida la reconoció, era Rukia.

—Me bajo aquí. —dijo Grimmjow poniendo la mano en la manigueta del carro. —Necesito ver a alguien.

Como el conductor lo vio tan desesperado se frenó, porque no quiso arriesgarse a que el chico saltara del camión en movimiento. Grimmjow se bajó y comenzó a correr hacia Rukia.

En ese momento prefería salvar a Rukia que a aquel hombre que intentaba saltar del sexto piso de un edificio, pues además de salvarla a ella, se salvaría él.

Rukia lloraba inconsolable en el escalón del puente.

—Rukia. —dijo Grimmjow arrodillándose junto a ella, no dudó en abrazarla, ella se dejó consolar. Él aspiró su aroma, sintió su cuerpo dando pequeños espasmos por el llanto. La abrazó fuerte, pues quería hacerla sentir protegida.

—Soy horrible. —murmuró ella aferrándose a la chaqueta amarilla del chico.

Cuando ella puso un pie sobre el primer escalón volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que estaba actuando, por eso comenzó a llorar. Ella estaba embarazada y aun así por su cabeza había pasado la idea que era mejor morir a seguir sufriendo, eso era imperdonable.

El dolor la había cegado tanto hasta el punto de olvidarse de ese bebé que llevaba en su vientre, al cual amaba con toda su alma y por el que lucharía y saldría adelante, por él viviría. Pero el remordimiento por haber tenido esa idea no la dejaba en paz, eso sumado al dolor de perder a Ichigo. Toda ella estaba hecha un caos.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —le dijo él. Rukia se quedó ida, ya no lloraba, pero miraba fijamente a un punto perdido.

Grimmjow al verla así, la cargó en sus brazos y la apretó más contra él, necesitaba sentir su piel, recordar su aroma, tener su calidez.

El chico tomó un taxi y la llevó a su casa, ahí la depositó suavemente en su cama. Rukia seguía inmóvil, mirando a la nada.

—Ichigo. —susurró con dolor.

—Rukia, ¿estás así por él? —preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Ichigo, lo siento. —volvió a susurrar Rukia, esta vez una cuantas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Grimmjow limpió suavemente sus lágrimas pasando su mano sobre la suave piel de ella.

Deseaba tanto que fuera por él por quien Rukia llorara al verlo sufrir, quería ser de nuevo quien erizara su piel y la hiciera estremecer como aquella vez en el barco. Quería ser su héroe, librarla del dolor, ser él quien la hiciera feliz.

Recordó aquella vez cuando la vio correr hacia él sonriendo y pateando una lata, como sus negros cabellos se agitaban con el viento. Recordó aquella primera vez en la que le dijo que la amaba, cuando le pidió que se casara con él.

¿Por qué fue tan tonto?, si realmente se hubiera casado con ella ahora seguramente formarían una familia feliz, quizá con hijos y un gato.

Si tan sólo ella lo amara de nuevo tendría una razón para vivir.

—Si tú me amaras Rukia. —dijo acercándose más a ella, luego tomó su cara con sus manos y la volteó hacia él. —Si tú me amaras te demostraría que soy digno de ti, te demostraría cuanto te amo. —le dijo, aunque ella parecía no escucharlo.

Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa triste al darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido, ya no había ni rastro del seductor que solía ser, ahora se había convertido en un mendigo, en un limosnero del amor de Rukia, que se conformaba con las migajas que ella quisiera darle.

Él se acercó más a ella y la besó, no pudo evitarlo, la quería y necesitaba probar sus labios una vez más.

—Ichigo. —logró susurrar ella.

Él se separó, fue un beso breve, pero para él fue suficiente. Fue el beso de la despedida, por fin aceptaba que ella ya no sería para él, porque aun en ese estado no dejaba de pensar en el otro, pero ella siempre sería alguien importante en su vida.

Tomó el celular de Rukia y llamó a Yoruichi para que fuera por ella, porque si la tenía mucho tiempo con él, quizá no podría contenerse.

Ese día decidió dejar de ser un limosnero, trataría de seguir con su vida y mirar hacia el futuro.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Los días pasaron, diez para ser precisos, pero el dolor seguía presente en el corazón de Ichigo y Rukia, y cada día se acentuaba más. Desde su último encuentro Rukia había entrado en depresión, no se levantaba de la cama casi para nada, salvó para ir al baño o para correr a vomitar, comía por necesidad, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía y cuando no lo hacía, lloraba.

Todos lo que la querían estaban preocupados por su salud, pero no podían hacer nada por sacarla de ese estado. Rukia no había dicho nada de su embarazo, desde que lo supo se prometió que Ichigo sería el primero a quién se lo diría.

Byakuya velaba sus sueños por la noche, tomaba su mano y le pedía que fuera fuerte; había veces en que le acariciaba el rostro o el cabello y le susurraba que la quería.

Kaien la visitaba a menudo e intentaba hacerla sonreír, pero casi nunca lo lograba. También, ignorando todo, se había enfrentado a Ichigo reclamándole que por su culpa Rukia no quisiera vivir.

Ichigo nunca le contestó, aguantaba los insultos y golpes de su primo; porque sí, Kaien en su coraje y desesperación lo había golpeado por lastimar a Rukia de esa manera, porque aunque lo había elegido a él, la hacía sufrir.

Y aunque Ichigo se presentaba al trabajo todos sabían que estaba mal porque su rostro estaba demacrado, ojeroso y sin rasurar, ya no hablaba con casi nadie, muchas veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban apagados, porque simplemente ya no tenía a Rukia con él.

El chico de cabello naranja se cargaba de trabajo desde temprano hasta al anochecer, pues después de trabajar con Byakuya, iba con Ukitake y luego a cualquier lugar en el que necesitaran un médico, un médico que no era capaz de sanar sus heridas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ese día Kaien fue a hablar con Rukia, tenía algo importante que pedirle. Sufrió al verla sentada en la cama, recostada a la cabecera, más pálida de lo normal, su piel tenía tonos amarillentos, los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados, supuso que por tanto llorar, y sus ojos ya no brillaban, sus labios ya no reían.

Y se odio por no ser capaz de ayudarla, por no ser suficiente para ella.

Se sentó en la silla, junto a su cama.

Después de hablar de otros temas, Kaien por fin dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y habló de lo importante.

—Rukia, sé que estas sufriendo, sé que amas a Ichigo y que difícilmente lo olvidaras. —dijo él. —pero yo te amo.

—Kaien, prometiste que no hablarías más de eso. —dijo desanimada. Ella apreciaba mucho a Kaien, por lo mismo no quería darle falsas esperanzas, para ella siempre iba a ser un gran amigo, casi su hermano.

—Prometí alejarme mientras él te hiciera feliz, pero ahora mírate, estás sufriendo por él, se te ha ido la ilusión de vivir. —le dijo Kaien.

—No, no estoy sufriendo por él, sufro por mi culpa, porque no tuve el coraje de ser sincera. —dijo mientras estrijaba la sábana con la que se cubría las piernas.

—No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, no me importa, sólo no quiero verte sufrir más, yo quiero hacerte feliz. —le dijo tomando su mano. —por eso te pido que vengas conmigo a México, acepté la oferta que me hicieron y en una semana me voy. —le dijo. —Sé que no me amas, pero te esperaré, te daré tiempo para que se sanen tus heridas, sólo ven conmigo, yo te haré sonreír de nuevo.

—Antes de darte una respuesta seré sincera contigo. —dijo ella. Kaien se merecía saber la verdad, saber que ella era la causante de la tristeza de Ichigo.

Kaien escuchó todo atentamente, no hizo preguntas, no se sobresaltó. Al finalizar la historia se puso de pie y en silencio salió de la habitación, sin mirar a Rukia, sin hablarle.

Y Rukia supo que también lo había perdido a él y su corazón volvió a sufrir.

Y de nuevo sus papás no pudieron hacer nada para mitigar su dolor y su tristeza, ni tampoco para hacer que dejara de llorar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa misma noche Kaien fue a hablar con su primo para pedirle perdón por haberlo golpeado.

—No hay problema. —dijo Ichigo. —a ti también te engañó.

—Pero no como a ti. —le respondió Kaien. —y aunque estoy dolido, sé que ha sido sincera. —Ichigo lo miró confundido. —Esta arrepentida, se olvidó de su venganza hace mucho pero no tenía el valor de confesártelo por miedo a perderte.

—No es fácil para mi perdonarla.—le dijo él. —¿qué irónico no crees? —rió con amargura. —siempre le hablé de perdonar a los otros y yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Es comprensible, estas abrumado, es muy reciente. —Kaien lo miró con comprensión. —mientras más amemos a una persona más grande es la decepción y el dolor que sentimos cuando nos lastima.

Eso era verdad, pensó Ichigo, con Nozomi no había sufrido tanto. De hecho ahora ya no le importaba mucho, pues todos sus pensamientos giraban ahora alrededor de Rukia.

—Pero necesito saber qué piensas hacer, ¿tu amor es tan fuerte como para perdonarla o te harás a un lado?

—No lo sé. —confesó Ichigo. —La amo, pero no puedo olvidar el daño que me ha hecho.

—Sabes, yo la sigo amando y me duele verla tan deprimida. —le dijo Kaien. —Antes de que me confesara todo, le pedí que viajara conmigo a México.

Ichigo se sorprendió, se obligó a no preguntar por su respuesta.

—No me dio respuesta. —le aclaró Kaien. —pero estoy dispuesto a preguntárselo otra vez en unos días, le daré tiempo para pensar lo que quiere hacer. Y si ella acepta irse conmigo me encargaré de hacerla feliz y de que te olvide. —le dijo serio. —Así que piensa bien las cosas, si vas a luchar por ella me haré a un lado otra vez y esta vez para siempre, pero si no crees que puedas amarla sin resentimientos y dudas, entonces déjame el camino libre. Pero decide pronto, porque me voy dentro de una semana. —dijo Kaien poniéndose de pie. De su bolsillo del pantalón sacó la cajita cuadrada con el anillo adentro y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Ichigo lo miró salir de la casa sin saber qué hacer.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Habían pasado tres días más, tres días en lo que Rukia no supo de Kaien ni de Ichigo. Seguía muy desanimada pero ya no lloraba, no quería que eso le causara problemas a su bebé. Ya no se la pasaba todo el día en cama, salía al jardín o a la sala, pero aun no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, no quería encontrarse con Ichigo pues sabía que sería doloroso para él y ya no lo quería hacer sufrir.

Yoruichi, Urahara y Byakuya se mantenían muy pendientes de ella, tratando de animarla un poco.

Rukia jamás le recriminó nada a Byakuya, pero él estaba seguro que ella lo culpaba por todo lo que estaba pasando, pensando en ello había noches que no podía dormir.

Pero en esos días si supo de Grimmjow. El chico la había llamado pues se había enterado de lo que pasó con Ichigo, lo asoció en seguida con lo ocurrido días antes y se preocupó por su salud.

Rukia aceptó verlo ese tarde, necesitaba dejar atrás de una vez por todas el odio y la venganza, por el bien de su hijo. También tenía que agradecerle lo que hizo por ella aquel día.

Y a pesar de que su mamá y Byakuya se opusieron, salió sola, pero antes de ir con Grimmjow fue a ver a Halibel, a "Las Noches", el lugar donde había comenzado todo, ese barco representaba el inicio de su tragedia, sólo esperaba que ahora ahí se terminara ese ciclo y comenzara una nueva vida.

Llegó al barco y se encontró con Ulquiorra, que daba instrucciones a los trabajadores para que tuvieran cuidado con las cajas que descargaban. Sus ojos se posaron en un chico que iba a bajar a la bodega.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó furioso Ulquiorra al chico que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca.

—No es para tanto, es sólo para calmar los nervios. —contestó el chico despreocupado con la caja en los brazos.

—¿Eres idiota?, no se puede fumar en el barco. —dijo Ulquiorra mientras le quitaba con furia el cigarrillo. —Hay productos inflamables.

Después de regañarlo y de cerciorarse de apagar el cigarro fue con Rukia.

Se saludaron cordialmente, pues Ulquiorra estaba agradecido con ella por ayudarlo para que de nuevo estuviera con Orihime. No le extrañó su mal semblante, pues él había presenciado todo en el restaurante.

Pero él era respetuoso con su dolor, así que no le hizo preguntas sobre ese tema, sólo le platicó que estaba muy bien con Orihime y su hijo, no le comentó que ya habían fijado la fecha de su boda, pues sabía que la podía alterar, dejaría que eso se lo contara Orihime más adelante.

Halibel, quien checaba que las cajas que descargaban estuvieran completas, la vio y se acercó a ellos. Ulquiorra volvió a su actividad.

—Rukia ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupada.

—He tenido mucho trabajo y estuve enferma. —mintió. —Pero vine porque me entere de la carta que me dejó Grimmjow.

Halibel se tensó un poco.

—Rukia, yo lo siento. —dijo ella. —si te la oculté fue porque creía que era lo mejor.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, sólo que necesito leerla. —le respondió ella.

—La tengo en mi camarote, vamos. —le indicó. Rukia la siguió.

A lo mejor tenía que molestarse con ella por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, porque de haber leído esa carta su vida quizá sería diferente, pero no lo hizo, posiblemente porque estaba tan cansada de todo, o quizá porque gracias a eso conoció a Ichigo, porque gracias a que no leyó la carta pudo olvidarse de Grimmjow y amarlo a él.

Mientras leía la carta, a solas, lloró de nuevo, pues entendió el dolor que padeció el chico de cabello azul, lo comprendió y lo perdonó; por fin se había liberado de ese sentimiento de venganza que tantas penas les había causado a varias personas, ahora sólo faltaba hablar con él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en su casa, ese día no fue a trabajar, pues ya la presión, el cansancio y el dolor habían ganado y no lo dejaron levantarse. Ahora se encontraba con las manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo.

Desde que Rukia le había dicho que lo amaba, todo era una tortura para él, se debatía entre el orgullo y el amor y todo se agravó con la plática con su primo. Por eso se refugió en el trabajo, quería olvidarse de todo, dejar de pensar, dejar de soñar que quizá tuviera un futuro con ella.

No quería aferrarse a algo que quizá había imaginado, porque después de todo ella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, quizá todo fue una mala jugada que su corazón le hizo, pues aunque esa verdad lo decepcionó jamás dejó de amarla.

Meditó por mucho tiempo que hacer, recapituló todos los momentos con ella. Era cierto que al principio se mostró fría y distante con él, que no fue hasta que lo vio golpeando al novio de su hermana que mostró más interés, eso fue claro, ahí comenzó su venganza.

Una corriente de aire movió las cortinas blancas de la habitación haciendo que unos pajarillos que reposaban en el alfeizar salieran volando, provocando que Ichigo momentáneamente dejara de ver al techo.

Cuando Ichigo regresó a su posicipon inicial, evocó aquellos momentos en los que ella dejaba su faceta fría de lado, recordó su primer beso y como ella le correspondió, recordó todas aquellas veces que él la había reconfortado, recordó la primera vez que se entregaron el uno al otro, la calidez de ella, su ternura, la pasión entre ellos, su mirada, recordó cómo se estremecía ante su contacto, su rostro lleno de lágrimas cuando creyó que la había dejado sola.

Y eso fue suficiente para él, ella no pudo haber fingido tanto, ella lo amaba, él la amaba, entonces no había más que pensar. Se había equivocado, es cierto, ¿pero acaso no lo humanos son imperfectos? ¿Acaso las personas no se merecen una segunda oportunidad?

Él también había cometido errores y ella se los había perdonado, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con ella?

Se paró de la cama con energías renovadas, y un firme propósito, ir tras Rukia y decirle que todo estaba olvidado, que él la amaba y que aún quería pasar su vida junto a ella, ahora más que nunca.

Su celular sonó justo cuando salió de bañarse. Se sorprendió de que Orihime lo llamara, pero pensó que era para abogar por Rukia, algo que ya era innecesario.

—Orihime, no te preocupes todo está bien ya. —dijo él cuando contestó.

—Ichigo, Rukia, Rukia, ella…—su voz sonaba angustiada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él. —Orihime ¿Qué rayos pasa? Contéstame. —preguntó sobresaltado ante el silencio y los sollozos de Orihime.

—Ella…

Ichigo sintió que el mundo que acababa de reconstruir se le venía abajo, dejó caer el teléfono a suelo a la par que una sensación de pánico se apoderaba de él.

El barco "Las Noches" se estaba incendiando y Rukia estaba atrapada ahí.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia había terminado de leer la carta cuando escuchó algo parecido a un crujido bajo sus pies, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta un lado del camarote ya estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. Quiso caminar a la puerta pero una viga de madera cayó sobre ella dejándola inmovilizada de las piernas, intentó zafarse pero no logró nada.

El miedo se apoderó de ella, miedo a morir quemada, miedo a no volver a ver a sus seres queridos, miedo a no ver de nuevo a Ichigo, pero sobre todo sintió pánico por su hijo.

Puso una mano sobre su vientre para indicarle a su bebé que todo estaría bien, que ellos saldrían de ahí, que a él no le pasaría nada. Para evitar aspirar humo mantuvo su cabeza a ras de suelo.

Ahora todo era un caos en el barco, las personas corrían tratando de ponerse a salvo de las llamas que consumían todo a su paso, el denso humo dificultaba la visibilidad y a muchos los estaba asfixiando, pero en su desesperación nadie se quedaba para ayudar a otras personas. Algunos más gritaban aterrados pues el dolor que provocaban las llamas sobre su piel era intenso.

Las sirenas de los bomberos ya se escuchaban acercándose, pues algunas personas que caminaban por el muelle los habían llamado al percatarse del incendio.

Halibel había resultado herida, pues estaba bajando a la bodega cuando algunas llamas la alcanzaron, tenía ligeras quemaduras en los brazos y también estaba inconsciente sobre las escaleras, cerca de la cubierta. Ulquiorra estaba en tierra cuando todo se originó, así que estaba fuera de peligro, sin embargo se arriesgó a subir al barco para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran. Ese día las bodegas estaban llenas, por lo que habían contratado a cargadores temporales.

Antes de subir llamó a Orihime, Gin y Aizen para informarles de la situación.

Los carros de bomberos llegaron y mientras unos bomberos comenzaron a sofocar el incendio con las mangueras, otros subieron al barco para rescatar a las personas, Grimmjow entre ellos. Minutos después las ambulancias arribaron al lugar.

Grimmjow esquivó trozos de madera que caían y logró llegar hasta donde había un hombre tirado en el piso de cubierta, estaba desmayado por el dolor de las quemaduras, por eso lo cargó al hombro y salió lo más aprisa que pudo de ahí, lo llevó hasta una ambulancia y regresó al barco, mientras los bomberos seguían controlando el fuego de cubierta.

Al subir al barco se encontró con Ulquiorra que bajaba con Halibel en brazos.

—Rukia está aquí. —le informó el de ojos verdes. —en el camarote. —se adelantó a decir el chico.

Grimmjow le dio las gracias y se apresuró a bajar. Ulquiorra llevó a Halibel con los paramédicos para que la atendieran.

En su trayecto se encontró con Yammy que ayudaba a Nnoitra a caminar, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos se veía herido de gravedad. Sólo se saludaron con la cabeza y cada quien siguió con su destino, aunque eso sí, Grimmjow pudo observar la cara de sorpresa que pusieron sus ex-compañeros de trabajo al verlo de bombero.

Cuando llegó al camarote, vio que la puerta comenzaba a incendiarse por un costado, con una fuerte patada logró derribar la puerta y entró.

Se preocupó al ver a Rukia bajo aquella viga que también comenzaba a incendiarse de un costado.

—Rukia. —gritó mientras se acercaba a ella. —¡Rukia! —volvió a gritar más fuerte mientras intentaba quitar la viga. El humo estaba ya disperso en toda la habitación.

Ella abrió los ojos, pues había sufrido un desmayo.

—Grimmjow. —exclamó con sorpresa.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. —le dijo decidido mientras seguía en su labor. El chico tosió por el humo inhalado.

—¡Grimmjow vete! —pidió ella pues recordó que sus pulmones ya estaban comprometidos.

—No. —respondió él, esta vez no la abandonaría.

—Puedes morir. —le señaló angustiada.

—No me importa morir por ti. —respondió él esforzándose por levantar aunque sea un poco la viga, intentó no toser para no preocuparla, pero no pudo, el humo le estaba afectando mucho, se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—No digas eso, yo no quiero que mueras. —le dijo ella llorando.

Grimmjow sonrió, le alegraba escuchar eso.

—Vamos a salir los dos de esto. —dijo él, por fin pudo levantar un poco la pesada viga y Rukia aprovechó para sacar las piernas. En todo este tiempo se había mantenido pegada al piso, por lo que el humo no la afectaba tanto como al bombero.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y después de darle un pañuelo para que se cubriera nariz y boca, la cargó. Avanzó unos pasos cuando un ataque de tos lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Por qué te arriesgas así por mí? —preguntó ella angustiada, lo menos que quería era que él muriera.

—Porque te amo, porque… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que te hice. —dijo con esfuerzo, ya que la tos se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Rukia empezó a llorar, nuevamente por ella alguien sufría. Si lo hubiera perdonado antes nada de esto estaría pasando. Todo era culpa de su estúpida venganza.

—No llores. —dijo él volviendo a retomar la marcha, caminaba lentamente esquivando las llamas que aun consumían la parte baja del barco.

—Es cierto que me hiciste mucho daño, lloré mucho por ti porque te amaba. —reconoció ella quitándose el pañuelo de la boca, ese era el primer paso del perdón según lo que le había contado Byakuya. —Quise negarlo diciendo que te odiaba, pero en realidad te seguía queriendo, pero ahora ya no siento dolor, ni odio hacia a ti.

Rukia interrumpió su confesión para verlo alarmada porque comenzó a toser más fuerte. Ella también comenzó a toser, pues ya estaba a un nivel en el que podía respirar el humo, aunque en esta parte ya era escaso.

—Estoy bien. —dijo él. Ahora lo estaba, ella no lo veía con odio, estaba preocupada por él. Se grabó su mirada cristalina para conservar ese recuerdo por siempre.

—Bájame, te revisaré. —le pidió.

—No, estás débil. —dijo él apretándola más fuerte. Ya habían llegado a cubierta, unos bomberos pasaron corriendo a su lado para sofocar el fuego en la parte de abajo.

Alguien intentó ayudar a Grimmjow con Rukia, pues vio su mal semblante, pero él no lo dejó. Quería tenerla hasta el final.

"_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte una vez más, mira que al final lo que importa es que te quiero"*_

—Rukia perdóname, por favor perdóname. —pidió cuando llegaron a la calle. Su voz sonaba tan desesperada y sincera. —fui un tonto, te quería pero…

—Grimmjow. —interrumpió ella. —te perdono, ya no te guardo rencor. —le dijo en el momento que él cayó de rodillas al piso, todavía con ella en brazos.

—Gracias. —le dijo él aliviado.

Rukia se puso de rodillas y tomó al chico entre sus brazos dejando caer el pañuelo, él se recostó sobre su pecho. Rukia lloraba nuevamente, era cierto lo que Byakuya le dijo, el perdón era un regalo, no se daba a cambio de otra cosa.

Grimmjow levantó débilmente su mano y acarició su mejilla.

—Te amo. —le susurró el sonriendo. —gracias… —le dijo con dificultad. Ese gracias englobaba muchas cosas, le agradecía por dejarlo conocerla, por dejarlo amarla aunque fuera por corto tiempo, le agradecía por que ella lo amó, le agradecía por liberarlo…

De nuevo estaba siendo egoísta, esta vez no le pidió que dejara de llorar, porque estaba llorando por él, porque si bien no lo amaba, lo quería, él sabía que era alguien importante para ella. Eso lo reconfortó, eso hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Rukia sintió como su mano dejaba de acariciarle la mejilla y caía al suelo.

—Grimmjow. —gritó aterrada mientas lo atraía más hacia su pecho. —Por favor no. —las lágrimas de tristeza caían sobre la cabeza del chico.

Ella lo había perdonado, pero él ya había pagado un alto precio por ello...

—Sé fuerte. —susurró él antes de cerrar los ojos y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pues una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, que por mucho tiempo no había tenido, lo embargó. Al parecer todos sus errores estaban perdonados.

—Grimmjow. —volvió a gritar con dolor mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y sentía como la vida del chico se le escapaba de las manos.

"_Quiero ser tu héroe, porque salvarte a ti mil veces puede ser mi salvación...*"_

A unos metros un chico de ojos avellana y cabello naranja veía como Rukia se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Grimmjow, mientras le pedía que no la dejara, que abriera los ojos.

* * *

—*Fragmentos de la canción "Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias.

—Dos meses planeando la escena de Grimmjow y Rukia y al final de todas maneras me conmovió, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

* * *

**Saludos y que estén bien. **


	43. NUESTRO AMOR

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Historia inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" (1951)**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS: **Esmeraldaxx200: **Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Lo siento, pero Grimm ya tenía su destino escrito.** Akisa: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho. Lo siento mucho, porque me gusta tratar de aceptar sus sugerencias, pero esta vez no imagine otro final para Grimm T.T** Kuniko04: **Me alegra que haya podido hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a Grimmjow e Ishida, eso quiere decir que no escribí tan mal después de todo. **Caroone: **Gracias por leer y comentar.** Jessy moon 15: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, concuerdo contigo respecto a Grimmjow. A él no lo imagine amando a alguien que no sea Rukia.** Stephanie Za: **Muchas gracias por seguir preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo, y ¡sí llegamos a los 600 reviews!,** Soul Neko-Natsu: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que el capítulo te guste. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia.** DaniI: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y tus comentarios me animan mucho. **Anlu-chan:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que la historia te gusto. **Hekka: **Thanks for commenting and reading history. Ichigo sometimes acts impulsively, but loves Rukia, so maybe this time do it right. **Anahis: **Lo siento, pero tal y como me imagine a Grimmjow, él no podía amar a nadie más, y que mejor que muriera salvando a su único amor. (Lo sé, soy cursi).** Dan Yagami: **También espero terminarla bien. Muchas gracias por comentar. **MAYY:** hola, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia, espero este capítulo te guste. **Asami989**: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegran mucho. Espero este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas. **Dani3:** Gracias por leer y comentar. **Kaoru240: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia. Shanafate: Espero te guste este capítulo. Shizu-oneesan: **Gracias por comentar.** Amelie-ru14ku13: **Me da gusto que pude hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a Grimm, espero este capítulo te guste.** Foreveryour: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero este te guste. **Ediof6**: Gracias por comentar. **Kureimy**: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, pues ya en este sabrás como reacciona Ichigo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Se supone que lo tenía que subir hasta mañana, pero ya no pude resistirme mas. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, pero no podía cortarlo. Espero no se aburran mucho. **

* * *

**Carboxihemoglobina**: Es la hemoglobina resultante de la unión con el monóxido de carbono.

**Transductor**: El dispositivo que permite realizar el ultrasonido.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y TRES.- NUESTRO AMOR.**

Poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia, abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo enfocar mejor el sitio en el que estaba.

Era la habitación de un hospital, lo reconoció enseguida, era el Gotei Trece.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?, se preguntó, sus recuerdos eran confusos, la cabeza le dolía un poco.

Volteó hacia su costado y se sorprendió de ver a Byakuya dormido en una silla junto a su cama, luego vio que en la parte de atrás, en un sillón, también estaba dormido Urahara.

Alzó una mano y se vio el suero puesto. ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó, sentía las manos cansadas así que volvió a ponerlas sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta que también tenía puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Cerró los ojos para recordar. Todo era obscuridad, no había imágenes, pero comenzó a evocar sonidos, voces.

_Agua cayendo, sirenas de ambulancias, pasos, cuchicheos de la gente, sollozos…_

—_¡Grimmjow, Grimmjow!, no te mueras, no me dejes. —se escuchó gritar en forma desesperada. —abre los ojos. —Se angustió al oír esas palabras pues los recuerdos llegaban a ella._

_Fugases imágenes se presentaron, era ella dándole reanimación al bombero que yacía en el suelo.__ Estaba desesperada, sin parar apretaba sus manos contra el pecho del chico, quería hacer latir su corazón de nuevo._

—_Es inútil, déjalo. —escuchó unas voces decirle._

—_No, no, él está vivo. —era su voz replicando. Le dolían las manos, pero no dejaba de masajear el corazón mientras gruesas gotas saladas caían sobre el cuerpo del chico. Él no podía morir, ya no lo amaba pero era alguien especial para ella. _

_Dolor, sentía mucho dolor y frío, hasta que sintió algo cálido rodeándola y que la apartó del joven que en vano intentó salvar, luego se sintió reconfortada._

—_Todo estará bien. —escuchó una cálida voz, la sentía conocida, y fue lo último que recordó, porque después todo fue negro de nuevo._

Rukia abrió los ojos encontrándose con el plafón blanco del techo, ahora todo era claro para ella, Grimmjow la había rescatado del incendio, pero había perdido la vida, ella intentó reanimarlo pero no fue suficiente.

Levantó sus brazos para verse las palmas de las manos.

—Grimmjow. —susurró con tristeza, las lágrimas de nuevo se hicieron presentes. Verlo morir entre sus brazos fue algo doloroso para ella.

—Has despertado. —dijo Byakuya parado a su costado. Se veía aliviado. Rukia lo volteó a ver y se quitó la mascarilla.

—Grimmjow, él…—no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Lo siento. —respondió con pesar por lo que eso significaba para Rukia. —Sus pulmones estaban muy dañados, no resistieron.

De nuevo sintió tristeza y pena por el hombre que arriesgó su vida para salvarla, por el hombre al que alguna vez amó.

—¿Y…?—no completó su pregunta, pero inconscientemente se acarició el vientre.

—Afortunadamente tu hijo está bien, no hay daños ya que no aspiraste mucho humo, pero tendrás que guardar reposo por algunos dias. —informó Byakuya, ella se sintió agradecida por eso, pero no dejó de sorprenderse porque él supiera de su estado. —en la ambulancia no dejabas de repetir que salvaran a tu hijo, así que hicimos las estudios necesarios. —agregó al ver su sorpresa.

—Quizá sería mejor que no naciera. —dijo Rukia poniendo de lado su cabeza. —No va a tener papá y su mamá ha causado el sufrimiento de mucha gente. —no era algo que en verdad sintiera, sólo era un fugaz pensamiento causado por la culpa que sentía.

—Rukia no hables así. —le pidió Byakuya preocupado. —tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por tu hijo.

Ella lo miró con enojo.

—¿Luchar, ser fuerte? —le preguntó con reproche mientras se sentaba un poco. —¿Y me lo pides tú?, tú que fuiste un cobarde. —dijo de forma hiriente. —tú que te escudaste en la enfermedad de tu hermana para no luchar por mi mamá. —le dijo alterada. —Esa fue tu salida rápida para no enfrentarte a tu padre, preferiste quedar como el mártir que se sacrificaba por el bienestar de otro.

Byakuya la escuchó sin protestar, pero cada palabra de ella le provocaba un gran pesar.

—Tienes razón Rukia, fui un cobarde, debí negarme a realizar esa promesa, debí quedarme con Yoruichi, contigo. —dijo arrepentido.

Byakuya sintió que Rukia tenía razón en cuanto a que no tuvo el suficiente coraje para resistirse a los deseos de su padre, que simplemente fue el títere que se dejó manejar sin luchar por el amor de Yoruichi.

Rukia intentaba no llorar. Se lamentó de haberle dicho esas cosas tan hirientes, pero todo se le había juntado y tantas emociones la hicieron explotar sin medir las consecuencias.

—Creo que nunca me vas a perdonar. —dijo Byakuya, quizá él tampoco. —y mucho menos me vas a querer, así que lo mejor será que me vaya, que me aleje de ti para no hacerte más daño con mi presencia. —expresó con un profundo dolor, una vez más tenía que alejarse de lo que más amaba, Rukia se quedó en silencio procesando sus palabras. —Pero siempre serás mi hija y estaré para ti cuando me necesites. —le señaló él, luego dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación.

Rukia lo vio alejarse, había visto en su mirada tristeza y dolor. Nuevamente estaba haciendo sufrir a alguien que la amaba. Ya había perdido a Ichigo, Kaien y Grimmjow, no deseaba perder a su papá también, no otra vez, porque por mucho que quería negarse, ella lo quería, lo quería desde antes de saber que era su padre.

Estos últimos días se dio cuenta de eso, no decía nada, pero el verlo junto a ella velando sus sueños, el escucharlo susurrarle que la quería y que la iba a cuidar cuando él creía que estaba dormida, el sentir como la acariciaba, el sentir sus abrazos, todo eso la reconfortaba bastante, le trasmitía seguridad y la hacía feliz, pero no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos pues se sentía insegura todavía, por eso se mantenía callada ante él.

Sin dudarlo se arrancó el suero de la vena, se terminó de quitar la mascarilla de oxígeno y se bajó de la cama, corrió hasta el pasillo para alcanzar a Byakuya. Salió sin darse cuenta que Urahara ya estaba despierto desde hacía tiempo y estaba muy conmovido por lo que acababa de ver y oír. Él salió tras ella.

—¡No te vayas¡ —le gritó Rukia, cuando salió del cuarto, a Byakuya que caminaba unos metros frente a ella, él se detuvo y giró para verla. —no me dejes tú también. —pidió entre lágrimas mientras caminaba hasta él.

Byakuya se quedó quieto, esperando que ella se acercara.

—No me dejes tú también… papá. —murmuró ella con la cabeza agachada. Byakuya la abrazó enseguida.

De nueva cuenta una sensación de calidez recorrió sus cuerpos.

Le había dicho papá por primera vez, esa palabra lo conmovió mucho, significaba que lo había perdonado.

—Nunca más. —le susurró. —nunca más te dejaré hija. —por esta vez se permitió romper con esa mascara de seriedad y orgullo que siempre mostraba y se permitió llorar, llorar de alegría por haber recuperado a Rukia, a esa hija que había perdido hace más de veinte años.

Rukia se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de sentía tan bien escuchar de sus labios la palabra hija.

—Te quiero papá. —murmuró ella, se sentía mejor poder decir esas palabras, lo había añorado por tanto tiempo.

—Yo también te quiero. —le respondió Byakuya visiblemente reconfortado. —Pero nadie te ha dejado. —comentó separándose un poco de ella. —observa a tu alrededor. —le pidió. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su derecha, ahí estaban Yoruichi y Urahara observándola con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

Estaban alegres por ver que al fin se había reconciliado con su padre. Byakuya la tomó de los hombros y la giró suavemente hacia la izquierda, ella se sorprendió de ver a Kaien recargado de una pared.

Cuando supo de la condición de Rukia no lo pensó dos veces para ir a verla.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Sirena. —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la saludaba con la mano.

—Kaien. —exclamó con sorpresa, el chico se acercó a ella. —Lo siento, yo no quise lastimarte.

—No sé de qué hablas Sirena. —le dijo él revolviendo su cabello. —Tengo mala memoria. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —le dijo ella abrazándolo, él también la abrazó. Byakuya se apartó y fue junto a Yoruichi y Urahara.

El hecho de que Kaien la perdonara la había hecho feliz. Kaien la abrazó más fuerte.

—Sí no sueltas a mi novia creo que tendré que golpearte. —se escuchó la voz de Ichigo, medio en broma, medio en advertencia.

Rukia se separó de inmediato de Kaien y buscó al dueño de esa voz, Ichigo estaba también recargado de una pared con los brazos cruzados, mirándola intensamente, pero esta vez sin rastro de tristeza o decepción.

Más bien la veía contento y aliviado de que estuviera bien, pues había pasado casi un día inconsciente. Él había sentido mucho miedo al pensar que podría perderla así que se apresuró a ir al barco. Cuando llegó, Ulquiorra le comentó que estaba atrapada en el camarote, intentó ir por ella pero el chico y otros bomberos se lo impidieron, sólo se calmó al enterarse que Grimmjow había entrado a buscarla, porque estaba seguro que él no la dejaría morir.

Su angustia cesó al ver salir a Grimmjow con ella en brazos, Rukia se veía bien, pero el bombero no tanto. Se acercó a ellos lo suficiente para escucharlos. Se alegró al escucharla decir que lo había perdonado, pues eso era lo que siempre había buscado, que Rukia dejara el odio atrás y fuera feliz, pero también sufrió por verla llorar, ya no pensaba que Rukia sintiera algo por Grimmjow, sería tonto de su parte hacerlo, pero la conocía bien y se imaginaba que se sentía culpable. El verla desesperada tratando de reanimarlo le partió el alma, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintió como ella se tranquilizaba y después de que le dijera que todo estaría bien, ella se desmayó en sus brazos. Despúes llegó Byakuya y se la llevó al hospital, no permitiéndole ir con ella en la ambulancia.

—Ichigo. —murmuró Rukia mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. Ichigo también caminó hacia ella, se detuvieron al quedar frente a frente. Su corazón latió acelerado.

Pero Rukia no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo así que la agachó.

—Es cierto que al principio quería vengarme de ti por lo que me hizo Grimmjow. —dijo ella, luego alzó la cara para verlo a los ojos. —Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que tú eras diferente, y aunque siempre me resistí terminé enamorándome de ti, si no te lo dije fue porque seguía con miedo de que al saber que te amaba me dejaras, tenía miedo de que también jugaras conmigo. —Rukia se sinceró. —Y por la misma razón no te dije de mi venganza...

—Eso lo sé. —dijo interrumpiéndola, ya no necesitaba oir nada más. —Ahora lo sé, ahora comprendo lo que sufriste. Yo soy el que debo pedirte perdón. —dijo él. —Me ofusqué y no quise escucharte, de nuevo te lastimé. —Rukia negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él.

No tenía casa buscar culpables ni ser orgullosos, pues la vida les había enseñado a Rukia e Ichigo que el rencor sólo trae dolor y desdicha, pero también que su amor era tan grande que era capaz de perdonar.

—Te amo. —dijo ella.

—Yo también te amo. —dijo él. Y con esas palabras supieron que ya todo estaba olvidado. — Y quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada, separándose de él para verlo a la cara.

—Rukia Shirayuki. —dijo Ichigo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que sacó de su pantalón. —¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—No. —contestó ella, Ichigo la miró consternado.

Los demás miraban incrédulos, ¿Cómo era posible que Rukia lo rechazara después de tanto dolor?, su mamá casi quería agarrarla a golpes, no podía creer que su hija fuera tan testaruda.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Orihime estaba parada cerca de la recepción del hospital, estaba preocupada por la salud de Rukia.

—Está en el tercer piso. —dijo Ulquiorra acercándosele, ya había preguntado por Rukia a la enfermera de recepción.

—Vamos. —dijo ella apresurándose a ir hacia el elevador. —¿Cómo está? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sigue inconsciente pero está estable, al parecer no tiene ningún daño físico. —le dijo mientras subían en el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso se apresuraron a llegar al cuarto de ella, se sorprendieron al ver a todos afuera, pero se alegraron al notar que Rukia estaba despierta y hablando con Ichigo, llegaron a tiempo para escuchar como él le pedía matrimonio.

—Rukia Shirayuki. —dijo Ichigo mostrándole el anillo de compromiso. —¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

No era el mejor lugar para pedir matrimonio, pero no podía esperar más, el dolor que había sentido al imaginarse perdiendo a Rukia en ese incendio sólo le había demostrado una cosa, sin ella ya no podría vivir; además en cierto modo fue en ese hospital donde comenzó su historia de amor. Rukia lo miraba fijamente, suspiró antes de contestar.

—No. —contestó ella, Ichigo la miró consternado.

Los demás miraban incrédulos, ¿Cómo era posible que Rukia lo rechazara después de tanto dolor?, Yoruichi casi quería agarrar a golpes a su hija, no podía ser tan testaruda.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ichigo angustiado. —Si tú me amas.

—Sí. —respondió ella. —Yo te amo, pero no soy Rukia Shirayuki, soy Rukia Kuchiki. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Se prometió que esta sería la última vez que haría sufrir a Ichigo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y comprendiendo la situación. Byakuya se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso. Y de hecho eso ya era verdad, al saber que ella era su hija inició los trámites para reconocerla como tal y darle su apellido, ya sólo faltaba que ella firmara unos documentos.

—Entonces, Rukia Kuchiki ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? —volvió a preguntar Ichigo más confiado.

—Sí. —respondió ella extendiendo su mano para que él le colocara el anillo, después se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. —te amo. —le susurró a Ichigo.

—¿Y no piensas oponerte a esa boda? —preguntó Urahara a Byakuya mientras veían la escena.

—Rukia rechazó dos veces a Kurosaki y aun así él le pidió matrimonio una tercera vez, con eso me basta para saber que ama a mi hija y que la hará feliz. —respondió Byakuya. Además estaba su nieto de por medio.

—Tienes razón. —comentó Urahara viendo como ellos seguían abrazados.

Después de eso llegó Ukitake y los regañó a todos porque estaban haciendo un espectáculo y además por dejar que Rukia estuviera fuera de la cama.

Ukitake, después de reprender a Rukia, la obligó a regresar a la cama y le colocó el suero, también le checó sus signos vitales. Una enfermera le extrajo sangre para comprobar los niveles de carboxihemoglobina, afortunadamente ella salió con los niveles bajos, tampoco el bebé estaba en riesgo.

Byakuya, Kaien y Urahara regresaron al hospital a trabajar, Yoruichi, Orihime y Ulquiorra esperaban afuera del cuarto de Rukia, pues dentro estaba Ichigo con ella.

Ichigo, sentado en una silla junto a ella, la tomaba de la mano.

—De ahora en adelante no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros. —le dijo Ichigo. —ni mentiras.

—Y también tienes que prometer que me dejaras terminar mis oraciones. —comentó Rukia. —reconoce que muchas veces nos hemos peleado porque te vas sin escuchar todo lo que te quiero decir. —agregó divertida ante la cara de confusión de Ichigo.

—Tienes razón, lo prometo. —respondió Ichigo reconociendo sus errores.

—Pero yo aún tengo un secreto. —dijo Rukia seria y mirándolo a los ojos. —Te lo quise decir antes pero no encontré el momento adecuado.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

Rukia suspiró y sonrió.

—Que vamos a ser padres. —le comentó alegre.

Ichigo se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices? —cuando Rukia asintió, a Ichigo se le formó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Enseguida se paró para abrazarla.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. —le susurró al oído y luego se separó de ella para besarla.

Estaba rebosante de felicidad, de nuevo tenía junto a él a la mujer que amaba y muy pronto sería padre, no podía pedirle más a la vida. Pero la vida a veces suele ser muy generosa.

—No. —le dijo ella cuando dejaron de besarse. —tu eres el que me ha hecho feliz. —le comentó con una sonrisa y entre lágrimas. Él volvió a sentarse en la silla y ella tomó su mano. —Llegué a Karakura con odio, con sed de venganza, con resentimientos, pero tú me hiciste creer de nuevo en el amor. —le comentó con sinceridad. —Tú cambiaste mi vida.

Ichigo sonrió y se acercó para besarla otra vez.

Y aunque Rukia estaba triste por la muerte de Grimmjow, estaba tranquila, ya que por fin comenzaría una nueva etapa en su vida.

Durante los tres días que estuvo internada, ya que Byakuya e Ichigo no querían correr riesgos, ella tuvo la visita de todas las personas que la querían.

Soi Fong y Kiyone estuvieron platicando largas horas con ella, no sin antes reclamarle por tenerlas tan abandonadas, Orihime regresó todos los días a verla, llevándole cada día un dibujo de Kaoru, quien le mandaba a decir que la quería mucho.

Matsumoto también la fue a ver un par de veces, en una ocasión llevó a Toshiro con ella, fue cuando se enteró de que también él dejó su apellido falso y comenzó a usar el de su padre, pues estaba orgulloso de ser hijo de Jushiro por afrontar su enfermedad con entereza y ya no le importaba lo que pudieran decir las personas. Matsumoto aprovechó para comentarle sobre su boda, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Rukia y más por enterarse de quien era el novio, Gin Ichimaru, uno de los hombres que conoció en el barco. Sí que el mundo era pequeño.

Senna y Kira igualmente fueron un par de veces y Momo la llamó por teléfono todos los días para saber cómo estaba, se alegró de saber que ya todo estaba arreglado entre Ichigo y Rukia. Rukia también se alegró de saber que Momo estaba bien, que no tenía ninguna complicación y que seguía feliz con Toshiro.

La familia Kurosaki también la fue a ver, Ichigo ya se había encargado de aclarar los malentendidos. Ellos estaban muy felices de saber que un nuevo miembro se uniría a la familia, pero una pequeña rivalidad nació entre Isshin y Byakuya por ocupar el puesto del mejor abuelo, claro que Isshin alegó que no era justo que Byakuya pasara más tiempo con el nieto, propuso mudarse a vivir a Karakura con Rukia e Ichigo pero inmediatamente el chico de cabello naranaja se encargó de destruirle sus ilusiones.

Por supuesto Yoruichi, Byakuya y Urahara estaban muy pendientes de ella.

Kaien fue sólo una vez, ya que estaba arreglando todo para su viaje, incluyendo el nuevo tutor de Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa mañana acababan de dar de alta a Rukia, e Ichigo la acompañó a despedirse de alguien importante para ella y con quien ahora él también estaba agradecido.

Ella caminaba junto a Ichigo por los pasillos del cementerio, como era un día entre semana no había mucha gente. Sólo unas cuantas personas estaban frente a las tumbas de sus seres queridos colocando flores, limpiándolas o haciendo una oración. Rukia llevaba un ramo de flores blancas en una mano.

No había podido ir a su funeral ni a su sepelio por estar en el hospital, pero quería despedirse de él.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que vivió con Grimmjow, cuando lo vio por primera vez aquel día que la ayudó con Michiru y su grupo, cuando la esperaba a la salida de la universidad, siempre con su porte altivo y su sonrisa arrogante, aquella vez que le dijo que la amaba y que ahora sabía que no mintió, también aquella noche en el barco. Pero ahora los recuerdos no le provocaban rencor, sin embargo unas lágrimas de tristeza se hicieron presentes.

Le reconfortaba saber que él había cambiado y que murió tranquilo, pues cuando sus ojos se cerraron su rostro reflejó paz y serenidad.

Cuando llegaron frente a la tumba, que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol de flores blancas, se sorprendieron de que estuviera rodeada de ramos de flores. Más tarde se enteraron por Nell, de que era porque muchas personas, a las que había salvado, habían ido a despedirlo y a agradecerle lo que hizo por ellas, incluidas algunas mujeres con las que había tenido algo que ver, pues él las había visitado para pedirles perdón.

Ichigo se quedó algunos pasos atrás y permaneció en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a la tumba.

—Gracias por todos los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos juntos. —susurró Rukia. —porque eso me hicieron ser lo que soy. Te puedo decir con sinceridad que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. —Rukia metió una mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacó el anillo en forma de estrella que él le había regalado y que ella había guardado en un cajón. —Ahora puedo decir que no te guardó rencor, ahora puedo aceptar que fuiste alguien muy querido para mí. —ella se agachó junto a la tumba. —Gracias por todo. —dijo colocando el anillo sobre la lápida, luego se puso de pie. Ichigo se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. —siempre te recordaré. —le susurró.

En ese momento una suave brisa agitó las ramas de los árboles haciendo que una pequeña lluvia de pétalos blancos cayera sobre los chicos.

Rukia miró hacia el cielo y sonrió, estaba segura que Grimmjow, donde sea que estuviera, también estaba feliz.

Luego los dos salieron del cementerio, todavía tenían que llegar a otro lugar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia e Ichigo corrían por los pasillos del aeropuerto pues Kaien estaba a punto de abordar su avión. Afortunadamente todavía lo encontraron en la sala de espera.

—Rukia, Ichigo ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el moreno de ojos verdes sorprendido.

—No podíamos dejar que te fueras sin despedirte de nosotros. —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

Ichigo abrazó a su primo y luego estrecharon las manos.

— Cuídate. —dijo el chico de cabello naranja. Él asintió.

—Adiós sirena. —dijo Kaien melancólico.

—Hasta luego. —corrigió ella mientras lo abrazaba. —Te extrañaré. —le dijo ella cuando se separaron.

Él se había convertido en alguien importante, era un muy buen amigo y estaba agradecida con él por todo lo que hizo por ella.

—Yo también. —dijo Kaien. —pero me voy tranquilo sabiendo que Ichigo estará contigo. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él la seguía queriendo, pero ya había aceptado el hecho de que la felicidad de ella estaba al lado de su primo y eso lo tranquilizaba, pues sólo quería que ella fuera feliz, sólo quería verla sonreir de nuevo.

El vuelo de Kaien fue anunciado por el altavoz.

—Ya tengo que irme. —comentó Kaien. —Pero volveré cuando nazca mi sobrino o sobrina. —les dijo con una sonrisa. —Ichigo mas te vale que la cuides y la hagas feliz o cuando regrese te moleré a golpes. —le dijo a su primo.

—No te preocupes por eso. —le respondió Ichigo.

Luego Kaien se despidió con la mano, tomó sus maletas y caminó hacia la puerta de abordaje.

Kaien tenía un buen presentimiento, tenía esperanzas que en México encontraría cosas buenas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Mes y medio después.**

Rukia e Ichigo ya tenían una semana de casados, aunque tuvieron poco tiempo, Masaki y Yoruichi organizaron una bonita y elegante boda.

Todos sus amigos y familiares asistieron, excepto Kaien ya que estaba muy ocupado en México impartiendo conferencias en distintos centros médicos y no había podido regresar a Karakura.

No fueron de luna de miel ya que ambos tenían mucho trabajo en el hospital y Rukia seguía haciendo su especialidad y ya no quería perder más días.

En este momento los dos esperaban sentados afuera del consultorio de Unohana, pues era la ginecóloga de Rukia a petición de Byakuya que sólo confiaba en ella. Rukia movía nerviosamente una pierna mientras se cruzaba de brazos, él le puso una mano sobre su pierna en señal de apoyo, aunque no lo reflejaba también estaba nervioso.

Una enfermera salió para avisarles que ya podían pasar, ellos se pusieron de pie y entraron al consultorio.

Unohana esperaba detrás del escritorio, los saludó con una sonrisa y los invitó a tomar asiento. Le tomó los datos generales a Rukia y después le indicó que pasara a la mesa de exploración para empezar con el chequeo.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? —preguntó Unohana mientras la futura mamá se subía al mueble, Ichigo se colocó junto a ella.

—Ya han disminuido las náuseas. —comentó Rukia.

Unohana realizó las preguntas de rutina y luego procedió a descubrirle su vientre, que lucía un poco más abultado de lo normal para el tiempo de embarazo que tenía. Ichigo lo notó pero prefirió no hacer comentarios esta vez, días antes lo había insinuado y Rukia se pasó cerca de media hora recriminándole su falta de sensibilidad ante su estado.

Después de ponerle el gel, Unohana tomó el transductor y prendió el aparato de ultrasonido, en ese momento Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron nerviosos, pues estaban a punto de conocer a su hijo. Tenían sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaban felices, pues lo esperaban con ansias y aunque era muy pronto ya imaginaban cómo sería, había noches que se la pasaban platicando sobre él o ella, de como lo nombrarían, como lo educarían, de como sería, a veces no coincidían en sus gustos, ella queria niña, él quería niño; ella lo quería de ojos miel, él de violetas… pero siempre, siempre coincidían en una cosa: sería el bebé más deseado y amado del mundo.

Pero también tenían el característico miedo de los futuros padres, ¿Su hijo estaría sano? ¿Se estaría desarrollando adecuadamente? ¿Habría alguna complicación? ¿Qué tal si venía con el cordón enredado en su cuello?, aunque siempre se respondían que no importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre lo enfrentarían juntos.

—Aquí vamos. —dijo Unohana y comenzó a rodar el transductor por el vientre de la chica hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, inmediatamente se sorprendió por lo que vio.

—Doctora ¿eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Rukia intrigada, Ichigo se frotó los ojos, tampoco creía lo que veía.

—Sí. —respondió Unohana. —creo que tendrán muchas horas de desvelo. —comentó con una sonrisa. —¡Felicidades!

No necesito explicar mucho, ya que por los conocimientos de Ichigo y Rukia podían interpretar perfectamente la imagen de la pantalla.

Ichigo se desmayó de la impresión y Rukia comenzó a llorar de felicidad y también con algo de preocupación. Un par de minutos después y ya más tranquilos, los futuros papás disfrutaron de ver que sus hijos, que ahora se veían tan pequeñitos, se estaban desarrollando bien, aunque por su condición eran más pequeños que la mayoría, podían apreciar sus manitas y pies bien formaditos, también escuchaban los latidos de sus pequeños corazones.

Rukia e Ichigo estaban conmovidos y sentían una inmensa alegría. Unohana terminó la revisión y les dio la grabación del ultrasonido, posteriormente programó con Rukia la fecha para su cesárea, pues por su embarazo múltiple no podía ser parto natural.

Los felices, y algo preocupados, futuros padres, salieron del consultorio y llamaron a sus familiares para darles la buena noticia. Después regresaron a su trabajo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Varios meses después.**

Era una mañana tranquila de domingo, afortunadamente ese día Rukia no tenía que ir al hospital, sin embargo no se podía dar el lujo de dormir de más.

Rukia abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando escuchó la alarma sonar, rápidamente la apagó para que el ruido no fuera a despertar a sus pequeños. Antes no necesitaba de alarma, pero ahora tenía más sueño de lo habitual por tanto desvelo, afortunadamente su esposo la ayudaba bastante con los cuidados de sus hijos.

Se volteó del lado contrario para despertar a Ichigo, pero él no estaba junto a ella. Rukia se sentó en la cama.

Anteriormente eso hubiera bastado para que se pusiera a llorar por sentirse abandonada, pero gracias a Ichigo hace mucho tiempo que ya ese miedo se había ido, y claro está, también las terapias a las que fue le sirvieron de mucho.

Ella decidió ir a terapia para superar los sentimientos de culpa y miedo que tenía, y para perdonarse por aquellas ideas desagradables que tuvo. También Ichigo fue por un tiempo, pues ella le comentó que los celos en gran escala no eran buenos y que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y ahora sí podía decir con seguridad que los fantasmas del pasado por fin estaban en paz.

Rukia volteó hacia el sofá que estaba del lado derecho de la cama y sonrió al ver a Ichigo durmiendo en él y sobre su pecho al pequeño Isshin que también dormía. Seguramente en algún punto de la noche se había levantado a darle el biberón y como ella estaba tan cansada no lo notó.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ichigo, tiernamente acarició su cabello y luego con cuidado tomó al pequeño Isshin y lo llevó hasta la cuna, en donde le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos.

Los contempló dormir con adoración. El tenerlos con ella era una gran bendición.

—Los amo. —les susurró. Los bebés se estiraron un poco, pero siguieron durmiendo arrullados por la suave voz de su madre. Luego Rukia se fue a sentar frente al escritorio que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

Tomó el álbum de fotos que estaba sobre él, y que apenas el día anterior había terminado de armar, para luego ver las fotografías.

Las primeras fotos que tenía el álbum eran las que se había tomado con su papá en diferentes ocasiones que habían salido en familia antes de casarse con Ichigo. Sonrió al recordar esos bellos momentos.

Luego paso a las de su boda con Ichigo, sonreía cada vez que miraba una foto. Aunque fuera un poco arrogante de su parte, pensó que se veían muy bien ese día, pues reflejaban lo enamorados que estaban.

Después pasó a las fotos de la boda de sus padres, jamás se imaginó que se casaría antes que ellos, pero estaba feliz de verlos tan enamorados. Acarició con amor la foto en la que salían Byakuya y Urahara solamente, los dos se veían tan distinguidos y guapos. Agradecía tener con ella a esas dos personas maravillosas que tanto habían hecho por ella y que a pesar de todo seguían siendo grandes amigos.

Luego siguieron las fotos de la boda de Orihime y Ulquiorra, ella se veía tan hermosa y radiante ese día y él muy guapo, Rukia sabía que estaba contento aunque casi no sonriera.

—Qué lindo. —exclamó Rukia con alegría al ver a Kaoru con su trajecito blanco y llevando la cola del vestido de su mamá.

Después se rió al ver la foto donde salía Isshin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciendo la señal de victoria por enterarse de que uno de sus nietos llevaría su nombre, y atrás de él estaba Byakuya con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio. Lo bueno fue que pudieron contentarlo después.

Luego fue el turno a las fotos de sus hijos, desde el embarazo hasta las de los tres meses que acababan de cumplir. Esas fotos le recordaron con que emoción esperaba el nacimiento de ellos y como cada día con amor los veía crecer dentro de ella, frente al espejo.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Ichigo junto a ella mientras se estiraba y bostezaba un poco.

—Recordando. —dijo Rukia mirando las fotos que ahora eran de Kaien y sus múltiples visitas a varios lugares de México aprovechando su tiempo libre.

Luego de sonreír, cerró el álbum.

—Te faltan pegar estas. —dijo Ichigo entregándole dos foto en la que salían Kaien y una chica de cabello negro delante de las pirámides del Sol y la Luna, sabían que se llamaban así por lo que les había contado Kaien en la carta que les envió un par de semanas atrás. —Hay que comenzar a arreglarnos para la fiesta. —comentó Ichigo.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia mientras miraba la foto.

En ese momento los pequeños comenzaron a llorar reclamando alimento, así que Rukia dejó la foto a un costado del álbum y fue con sus pequeños para alimentarlos.

Dos horas después Rukia terminaba de arreglar a sus hijos para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Kaien, pues llegaría ese día. Ya había terminado de impartir las conferencias y los cursos en México y regresaba a trabajar al hospital general de Karakura. Cuando se lo había comunicado en la última carta, se puso de acuerdo con Masaki para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa.

Ichigo salió del baño ya arreglado, a la par que el timbre de la casa sonaba.

—Yo abro. —dijo el chico y salió de la recámara.

Eran Yoruichi y Byakuya, quienes subieron con Ichigo a la recámara para ver a sus nietos. Después de conversar un poco y de que Rukia terminara de alistarse, decidieron que ya era hora de ir al salón donde sería la fiesta para Kaien.

—Me llevo al pequeño Ginrei. —dijo Byakuya alzando entre sus brazos al primogénito, por un minuto, de cabello naranja y ojos violetas.

—Papá. —mencionó Rukia con reproche. —Sabes que ese no es su nombre.

—Pues Grimmjow no me parece un nombre adecuado. —comentó serio. — ¿Qué responderás cuando pregunte porque se llama así?

—Diremos que lleva el nombre de un gran hombre, que aunque cometió errores tuvo el valor de corregirlos. —intervino Ichigo, quien se acercó a Rukia y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Y que además de salvar la vida de su madre y de él mismo, también hizo posible que sus padres se conocieran. —señaló Rukia.

Byakuya sólo suspiró y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación con su nieto en brazos, pensando que quizá Grimmjow no era tan mal nombre después de todo.

—Entonces yo me llevó a Isshin. —dijo Yoruichi sonriente cargando al segundo hijo, de los mismos rasgos físicos que su hermano. —Los esperamos en el carro. —Luego también salió de la habitación.

—Nuestros hijos tienen suerte de tener grandes abuelos. —dijo Rukia mientras miraba hacia la puerta. No lo decía sólo por sus papás, sino también por los papás de Ichigo, que estaban muy pendientes de ellos.

—Pero no tanta como tengo yo por tenerte a ti y a ellos. —comentó Ichigo, su esposa lo miró alegre, luego se besaron con amor, pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte llanto.

—Hana reclama atención. —dijo Rukia divertida mirando como su hija, también de cabello naranja y ojos violetas y nombrada así en honor a su tía Hisana, se removía en la cuna.

Cuando vieron en el primer ultrasonido que Rukia esperaba trillizos se habían preocupado y asustado un poco, más bien bastante por todo lo que eso implicaba, pero ahora que los tenían con ellos, realmente los disfrutaban mucho, además siempre podían contar con la ayuda de los abuelos.

Ichigo cargó a la pequeña Hana entre sus brazos, inmediatamente ella dejó de llorar y le sonrió, Ichigo la besó en la frente y luego tomado de la mano de Rukia, salió de la habitación para reunirse con los demás.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando ellos llegaron a la fiesta ya todos los invitados estaban ahí, de hecho Kaien ya había llegado.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si fueras más cuidadoso. —Byakuya regañó a su yerno mientras entraban al salón, pues a él no le gustaba llegar tarde.

Ichigo no contestó, a cualquiera se le pudo haber olvidado subir las pañaleras y los portabebés al carro y más cuando tenía que hacer biberones para tres, pues Rukia no se daba abasto para alimentar a los niños, y escuchar el llanto de sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

Y por ese descuido tuvieron que regresar a la casa cuando ya iban a más de medio camino.

—Sirena, Ichigo, que gusto volverlos a ver. —exclamó Kaien cuando los vio y se acercó a ellos.

Luego de los abrazos y palabras de bienvenida, Kaien se apresuró a cargar a cada uno de sus sobrinos y elogiarlos por lo hermosos y grandes que estaban.

—Kaien. —dijo con timidez una chica detrás suyo. Él volteó a verla y tomándola de la mano la colocó junto a él.

—Les quiero presentar a Miyako. —les dijo a la pareja. —Mi novia, la conocí en México durante los cursos que impartía. —les comentó.

—Mucho gusto. —respondieron Ichigo y Rukia estrechando su mano. Kaien y Miyako siguieron platicando con ellos por un rato y luego se fueron.

Miyako era una mujer muy dulce, amable e inteligente, por lo que congenió bien con la familia de Kaien y con él.

— ("Y como dice el dicho la tercera es la vencida"). —pensó Kaien mientras besaba a su novia, de la cual no dudaba que se podría llegar a enamorar profundamente y sabía que ella de él también. Mentiría si dijera que ya había olvidado a Rukia, y eso lo sabía Miyako, pero los dos estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a su relación.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Orihime y Ulquiorra estaban sentados en la mesa, frente a Ichigo y Rukia. Kaoru estaba viendo a los trillizos, muy emocionado por ver que eran iguales.

—Kaoru se ve muy emocionado. —comentó Ulquiorra. — ¿Tú crees que quiera un hermanito?

Orihime lo volteó a ver seria y preocupada. Ella todavía no quería tener otro hijo, pues acababa de recuperar a Kaoru y quería disfrutar más tiempo con él, y eso sería un problema si Ulquiorra ya quisiera ser padre de nuevo.

— ¿Tú quieres tener otro hijo? —preguntó ella con temor.

—Claro que me gustaría tener otro hijo contigo. —respondió Ulquiorra. —Eso me haría muy feliz, pero creo que no es el momento. Kaoru todavía es pequeño y necesita atención, además quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con él y contigo. —le dijo a Orihime, quien le sonrió dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y la besó. Definitivamente eran una familia feliz.

Kaoru tomaba la pequeña mano de Hana mientras la veía.

—Hana es muy bonita ¿verdad? —le preguntó Rukia, quien cargaba a la niña. Ichigo cargaba a Grimmjow e Isshin que miraban atentos todo a su alrededor.

—Sí. —respondió Kaoru sonriéndole a la niña, que también le sonreía y le tocaba sus mejillas con su manita. —Me casaré con ella de grande. —soltó de improviso. Rukia rió por las ocurrencias de Kaoru. —iré a decirle a mi mamá y mi papá. —dijo Kaoru y se fue corriendo con sus papás, siendo cargado inmediatamente por Ulquiorra. Orihime y Rukia intercambiaron sonrisas, no les parecía mala la idea de ser consuegras.

—Ustedes me ayudaran a vigilar a su hermana y a espantarle a los novios. —les dijo Ichigo a sus pequeños, que sólo hicieron pequeños balbuceos. — ¿qué? —preguntó al ver que Rukia lo miraba con reproche.

—Tú no cambias. —dijo ella sonriendo.

Después se acercaron Senna y Kira a saludarlos, ellos se veían muy felices. Los papás de ella seguían igual, pero ahora Kira se encargaba de alejarla de la soledad y tristeza.

—Por cierto, felicidades. —les comentó Ichigo antes de que se fueran. — ¿Qué no saben que el video de su declaración es de los diez más vistos? —les preguntó ante su cara de confusión.

—Fue muy romántica de hecho. —agregó Rukia con una sonrisa. Senna y Kira se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

—Con razón las miradas de todos. —murmuró Senna mientras regresaba a su mesa de la mano de su novio.

Malvadas redes sociales….pensaron los dos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En una mesa aparte platicaban amenamente Ukitake, Unohana, Masaki, Isshin, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Urahara, Kyoraku y Nanao, quien aceptó a Kyoraku al ver que él cumplió su promesa de dejar la bebida.

Urahara se levantó de la mesa pues quería ver como estaban sus sobrinos en el salón de junto, donde se llevaba a cabo una convención de anime y manga.

Mientras atravesaba el salón, sonrió al ver a Ishida bailando muy contento con su novia.

Aunque Ryuken le había propuesto a su hijo volver a su despacho, Uryu prefirió quedarse a trabajar en el hospital, pero esta vez como el abogado encargado de las cuestiones legales del hospital, eso incluía un mejor puesto y salario. Byakuya y Urahara se alegraron de su decisión, pues él era un elemento indispensable.

Pero Uryu no estaba bien solamente en el ámbito laboral, si no en el personal también, pues ya tenía mes y medio de relación con Yoshino, ella había conseguido sanar sus heridas.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, un niño disfrazado de Goku chocó con él.

—Perdone. — se disculpó el niño de casi ocho años, de cabello negro.

—No hay problema. —le sonrió Kisuke. —¿Estas perdido? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Vengo a la convención pero creo que me equivoque de salón. —dijo el niño viendo el salón.

—Espero que mi hijo no lo haya molestado. —escuchó una dulce voz. Cuando el rubio alzó la vista se dio cuenta que era una mujer delgada, de aspecto alegre y de cabello largo y púrpura.

—Claro que no. —respondió Urahara. —de hecho le estaba por decir que también voy para la convención a ver a mis sobrinos y que si quería lo acompañaba.

—Gracias. —le dijo con una sonrisa la chica por su amabilidad. —Soy Kirio Hikifune. —le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Kisuke Urahara. —dijo el rubio mientras estrechaba su mano. —Ese peinado le ha de haber costado trabajo. —comentó mientras los acompañaba a la convención y tocaba el cabello parado del niño, que sólo sonrió.

Ellos, junto con Ginta y Ururu, se quedaron a observar el concurso de baile de K-pop.

Tanto Urahara como Kirio aprendieron, no ese día, no en un mes, pero si con el tiempo, que para el amor no había edad, y que siempre había una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

En la noche Rukia e Ichigo recostaron a Grimmjow, Isshin y Hana en su cuna y se quedaron de pie mirando como dormían tranquilos. Rukia se recargó sobre Ichigo y él la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo.

—Son tan hermosos. —comentó Rukia.

—Salieron a la mamá. —dijo Ichigo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Isshin comenzó a removerse en la cuna y a sollozar, el pequeño Grimm y Hana no quisieron quedarse atrás y también dejaron notar que poseían fuertes pulmones.

Si no hacían algo para tranquilizarlos ahora, lo más seguro era que Rukia y él no podrían dormir en toda la noche. Así que Ichigo comenzó a cantarles.

—_Duérmete pronto mi amor que la noche ya llegó, cierra tus ojos que yo de tus sueños cuidaré. Siempre a tu lado estaré, y tu guardián yo seré, toda la vida_.—su voz era tranquilizadora, los niños lentamente empezaron a relajarse y dejar de llorar. —_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán, ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar, y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir. _—los bebés vieron a su papá y poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojitos. — Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz, d_uérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol, duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz, duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo...* _

Ichigo terminó de cantarles y sus pequeños volvieron a dormir, Rukia miraba la escena conmovida. Amaba la forma en que Ichigo demostraba el amor por sus hijos, en verdad él era un gran padre. Pero ella también tenía un gran padre, uno que nunca dejó de luchar por ella y que siempre estaba cuidándola y amándola. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

— Les prometo que siempre los cuidaré. —les susurró Ichigo mientras los arropaba con las sabanas. —Se han dormido. —le dijo a Rukia sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Claro, porque ellos saben que siempre cumples tus promesas. —le dijo ella sonriendo. —Igual que yo.

Rukia se acercó más a él y se alzó de puntitas para besarlo, Ichigo profundizó más el beso. A ella llegó un recuerdo.

"―_Escúchame Rukia Shirayuki. ―le dijo Ichigo viéndola a los ojos y con determinación. ―Haré que te enamores de mí. ―le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. ―Haré que te olvides del pasado y que sonrías de nuevo."**_

Y aquella promesa hecha por Ichigo una tarde lluviosa, se hizo realidad, pues había logrado darle calidez a su frío y maltratado corazón, le había hecho creer nuevamente en el amor, en el amor que él le ofrecía; y ahora estaba muy enamorada y era dichosa, y confiaba en que siempre sería así.

**FIN.**

* * *

—*Canción "Tu guardián" de Juanes.

—** Palabras que le dijo Ichigo en el capítulo ocho.

—Espero no los haya decepcionado el final, siempre me cuesta trabajo escribir el último capítulo y sobre todo que esta vez no quería finalizarlo en boda, ya he terminado dos así.

—Aunque se dice que los trillizos nacen cuando se han sometido a un tratamiento de fertilidad, ha ocurrido algunos casos donde no ha sido así.

* * *

Muchas gracias de verdad por dedicarle un tiempo a leer la historia, y por sus comentarios que me han animado mucho y han ayudado a darle forma al fic, ya que conforme comentaban o sugerían cosas fui cambiando el rumbo de la historia. Así que este fic también es en parte suyo.

Espero leerlos en alguno de mis futuros proyectos.

**Saludos y que estén bien. **


End file.
